


Вымощена Благими Намерениями

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings And Bad First Impressions, Pre-Iron Man 1, Secret Identity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 157,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Когда в руки таинственной группе наемных убийц, известной как ‘Мстители’, попала наводка на грязные секреты Старк Индастрис, Стив Роджерс всей душой и сердцем нацелился вывести Тони Старка из игры раз и навсегда, чтобы защитить мир от его зла. Он ведь видел в хронике… Старк - это человек, который сражается только за себя. И, естественно, когда на горизонте появилась возможность стать личным телохранителем Старка, чтобы защищать его от увеличивающихся угроз со стороны слишком настойчивого преследователя, Стив просто не смог ею не воспользоваться. Должность идеально ему подходила, с ее помощью он сможет выяснить, является ли наводка правдивой.Однако, принимая на себя обязанности телохранителя мистера Старка и проводя с ним всё больше времени, узнавая и защищая его, вся изначальная ненависть начинает изменяться и превращаться в нечто иное. В нечто гораздо более пугающее, чем перспектива убить главное лицо Старк Индастрис.Вместо этого Стив Роджерс начинает в него влюбляться.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paved With Good Intentions (I'm on the road to hell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847977) by [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers). 



\- Всё чисто. Камеры отключены. Тридцать секунд, Кэп, давай быстро.

Стив не тратил ни секунды. Протянув водителю несколько купюр, он выскользнул из такси, накинул капюшон и пошел по улице, пряча свое лицо от дождя и от любых потенциальных свидетелей, которые торопливо проходили мимо него. На улице было холодно - даже морозно - что только усложняло задание для Стива. Чем больше одежды, тем более длинная требовалась игла, что влекло за собой высокий шанс быть замеченным какими-нибудь зеваками.

Конечно же, Стив не рассматривал серьёзно возможность того, что его могут поймать; он был слишком давно в этом деле, он был слишком хорош в этом деле, чтобы совершить такую глупость. Просто ему придется приложить немного больше усилий, чтобы провернуть их план, только и всего.

\- Так, десять секунд до контакта… восемь, семь, шесть… - тихо заговорила Наташа через коммуникатор, и Стив поднял взгляд, шагая под ее отсчет в таком темпе, чтобы оказаться прямо на углу к тому времени, как числа сведутся к нулю.

\- Соколиный Глаз, слева или справа, - пробормотал Стив, пока Наташа отсчитывала: - три, два…

\- Он на левой стороне дороги, - сказал Соколиный Глаз, и Стив тут же сделал шаг вправо, заворачивая за угол как раз в ту секунду, как Наташа закончила свой отсчет.

В этот момент другой человек - 180 см и 91 кг, согласно их досье - шагнул прямо перед ним и столкнулся со Стивом. Запнувшись, Стив слегка развернулся и оперся рукой в перчатке о его спину, чтобы вернуть равновесие, прежде чем пробормотать быстрое ‘извините’ и пройти дальше, спрятав руки обратно в карманы и растворяясь в толпе. Это все заняло чуть больше двух секунд, и Стив уже исчез из поля зрения, когда их объект успел повернуть голову. Они уже далеко не первый раз играли в эту игру. К этому времени они уже действовали как один слаженный механизм.

\- Прямое попадание, насколько я полагаю? - спросила Наташа, и Стив посмотрел на одну из дорожных камер, через которые его друзья наблюдали за ним, и поднял бровь.

\- Да, прямое попадание. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

\- Эй, - она усмехнулась на другом конце коммуникатора, - не вини меня; я никогда не могу разглядеть эту чертову иглу, когда ты втыкаешь ее в этих бедных парней… хоть мы и взломали доступ к камерам, ты всё ещё ее прячешь. Не доверяешь моим компьютерным навыкам? - спросила Наташа с напускной обидой в голосе.

Стив закатил глаза и незаметно сел в такси, остановившееся у обочины.

\- Мое доверие к твоим компьютерным навыкам безгранично и безоговорочно, Вдова, но привычка - вторая натура, вот и всё. Привет, Баки.

\- Привет, незнакомец. Куда направляемся? - Баки улыбнулся в зеркало заднего вида и выехал на дорогу, растворяясь в плотном Нью-Йоркском трафике.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь надоест эта шутка? - устало спросил Стив, снял капюшон и откинулся на спинку сидения, тщательно следя, чтобы не задеть себя отравленной иглой, всё ещё сидящей у него в кармане.

\- Когда ты позволишь мне забирать тебя в более роскошном автомобиле с места преступления. А до тех пор я всего лишь твой таксист, брат.

\- Такси не привлекают внимания, - на автомате ответил Стив, закрывая глаза. Он не спал всю ночь, перепроверяя источники, чтобы точно быть уверенным, что их объект будет именно там, где они его ожидали. Предугадать действия таких людей всегда было сложно - люди с деньгами и властью имели обыкновение быть эксцентричными, когда дело касалось распорядка дня.

\- Но ведь ламборгини явно круче, - проворчал Баки, останавливаясь на светофоре и опуская стекло.

\- Не кури в чертовом такси, - предупредил Стив ещё до того, как его друг успел достать сигарету. Баки бросил на него обиженный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Может, я просто хотел подышать свежим воздухом, м?

\- Всё, выходящее за рамки обычного, может привлечь к нам внимание, Баки, ты же знаешь…

\- Ладно, ладно, я понял. Не курить в такси. Зануда, - пробурчал он. Стив вполглаза просматривал местность вокруг - привычка, которая давно стала частью его жизни. Камеры всегда находились в самых непредсказуемых местах, и с ними никогда нельзя быть слишком предусмотрительным. Стив выучил этот урок далеко не на чужих ошибках.

\- Долгий день, Кэп? - спросил Соколиный Глаз, чувствуя плохое настроение друга.

\- Самый обычный. Я ненавижу использовать яд. Это просто безвкусно, - нахмурился Стив, глядя в окно.

Наташа фыркнула в коммуникаторе. Она была большой фанаткой ядов и всегда принимала жалобы Стива близко к сердцу.

\- Кэп, мы только что ввели в его организм 0,5 миллиграмм карфентанила. Он будет мертв в течение часа. И даже во время аутопсии он будет по горло напичкан другими наркотиками, которые он нюхал без остановки, так что они просто решат, что ему попался нечистый кокаин. Никакой угрозы для нас нет.

\- Я знаю, что угрозы нет, - огрызнулся Стив, - Мне просто… кажется, что мы играем не по правилам, когда отравляем их.

\- Ну да, гораздо справедливей было бы просто приставить дуло пистолета к их виску, да? - с усмешкой закатил глаза Баки. - Стиви, он зарабатывал на жизнь, торгуя детьми. Я думаю, твоя совесть может быть чиста.

Стив тихо хмыкнул в ответ и, дождавшись, пока они свернут на дорогу без камер наблюдения, снял свою куртку и достал уже пустой шприц. Баки без слов протянул ему пластиковый контейнер, и Стив положил туда улику, плотно закрыл крышку и убрал контейнер обратно в карман. Он сожжет это позже.

\- По крайней мере, теперь у нас есть еще десять тысяч долларов для Наташиной благотворительности, - радостно отметил Клинт, и Стив недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Что? Я думал, у нас была очередь. Сейчас же Пегги должна выбирать? Вы не можете забыть про нее, просто потому что она не здесь, чтобы самостоятельно…

\- Нет, мы решили, что будем основываться на планировании, помнишь? Тот, кто всё планирует, решает, куда пойдут деньги. Мы поменяли принцип после того, как вы с Нат в четвертый раз за месяц поссорились из-за того, чья очередь была выбирать, - сказал Клинт, и Наташа согласно промычала.

\- Я думаю, тебе нужно побольше спать, приятель, - хмыкнул Баки.

\- _Я_ думаю, нам нужно побольше чертовых денег, - рассерженно проворчал Стив, потому что - серьезно? Десять тысяч долларов? Может, они и были привередливы, но они были _хороши_ в своем деле. И они делали это на благо общества. Они убивали плохих людей, а деньги отдавали нуждающимся. Прямо как… современные Робин Гуды. Только убивая людей куда больше.

Не то чтобы он говорил о своих представлениях своим друзьям. Они бы никогда не перестали над ним подшучивать.

Честно говоря, это был не тот жизненный путь, который он представлял себе, будучи ребенком. Он думал, что он просто пойдет в армию и там будет защищать людей. И какое-то время так всё и было. Всё было в порядке.

Только вот спустя четыре месяца боевых действий он застал двух мужчин _из своей собственной, мать его, роты,_ пытающихся затащить местную женщину в темный переулок, чтобы сделать с ней бог знает что. И несмотря на то, что он поймал этих двух кусков дерьма с поличным, они всё равно избежали наказания. Им всё сошло с рук, и Стив _знал,_ что они подкупили суд присяжных - один из них имел наглость даже хвастаться об этом спустя несколько недель после слушания дела. Военные даже глазом не моргнули, просто отправили их в горячую точку, как только их подноготную основательно ‘подчистили’. Потому что только в этом нуждалась армия, не так ли? Чем больше солдат, тем лучше, и не важно, насколько морально отбитыми они были.

Стив выучил этот урок на собственной шкуре, что тот мир, в котором он жил, насквозь прогнил коррупцией и бесчестьем. Он всегда был наивным, всегда ожидал от людей лучшего, но увидев, как ситуация повернулась с этими двумя солдатами… как они без угрызений совести злоупотребяли своей властью, а затем использовали систему в своих интересах так, что им даже не пришлось видеть последствия своих поступков… после этого он изменился. Он увидел жестокую правду мира вокруг себя и уже не смог закрыть на это глаза.

Он довольно быстро вернулся домой после того, как получил почетную отставку на пару с Баки, который служил вместе с ним в то время. Как оказалось, то, что он впечатал двух этих ублюдков в стену, а затем устроил с ними драку, оказалось _нежелательным_ поведением в армии.

Они с Баки отделались фингалами и разбитыми ртами, а те двое двумя сломанными ногами, сломанным носом и смещенной ключицей на пару. Если совсем начистоту, то Стив жалел, что они так легко отделались. Такие раны заживают. Стив бы хотел оставить им _напоминание_ о том, что произошло, когда они попытались провернуть это дерьмо. Возможно, это заставило бы их подумать дважды перед тем, как попытаться сделать это снова.

Как бы то ни было… после всей горечи, и ненависти, и пугающего объема счетов, которые ждали их по возвращении домой, вся эта затея с _убийствами_ просто как бы… случилась сама собой. То, что началось с него и Баки, когда они работали за несколько долларов, чтобы оплатить счета и держать извращенцев и ублюдков подальше от улиц, постепенно переросло в бизнес и в команду - людей со схожими взглядами на жизнь и специальными навыками. Людей, которые не получали удовольствие конкретно от убийства, но которые осознавали, что некоторые личности были настолько плохими, что их действительно лучше было просто убить. И вообще-то они стали известны, уж это точно; Стив видел как минимум несколько раз, что в новостях говорили об убийствах, проделанных их командой. Большинство сходилось на мнении, что то, что они делали, было на благо людям. Черт, скорее всего, именно из-за этого им до сих пор всё сходило с рук - полиция не хуже них знала, что подобные люди были неприкосновенны с ‘правильной’ стороны закона. И поэтому, пока они продолжали убирать преступников, которых не могло убрать государство, Стив знал, что все будут смотреть на них сквозь пальцы.

Коррупция была везде. В каждой части этого мира. Но по крайней мере эта ее часть работала в их пользу. И Стив никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что он будет работать с циркачом, бывшей русской гангстершей, британской беглянкой и своим лучшим другом, чтобы убивать людей во имя блага, но именно этим он сейчас и занимался.

\- ...Стив? Ты вообще слушаешь? - спросил Баки, и Стив вернулся в реальность, пытаясь вспомнить, что сказал его друг несколько секунд назад.

\- Эм… что-то про правильно выбранное время? - пожал он плечами.

Баки снова закатил глаза.

\- Я сказал, что нам просто нужно подождать ещё какое-то время. Больше поработать над нашей репутацией, заявить о себе, не привлекая ненужного внимания. Мы сами себя ставим в тупик - никому не нужны наемные убийцы с принципами. Но, может, если найдется правильный заказчик, кто знает? Нам просто нужно подождать.

Стив скривился. Сидеть сложа руки и ждать заказчиков не поможет им в оплате всё растущей аренды и не поможет их старому детскому дому на окраине Бруклина, который был в критическом состоянии. Цены, казалось, никогда не переставали расти, и это всё выливалось в постоянную тревожность на задворках его сознания.

\- Я включаю коммуникатор на три секунды и уже слышу, как этот угрюмый придурок накручивает себя. Что вы, идиоты, сказали ему на этот раз? - услышал Стив новый голос и не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- И тебе доброе утро, Пэггс.

\- О, нет, это нихренашеньки не ‘доброе утро’. Мне только что пришлось выслеживать какого-то козла целых десять минут, только чтобы посмотреть, как он в целости и сохранности добрался до своей квартиры, даже не упав замертво посреди дороги. А на улице, между прочим, гребаная _тундра_. В следующий раз пусть Бартон этим занимается… моей прическе конец, - скорбно проинформировала она, прежде чем добавить: - ах, да, он сдох, между прочим. Я забралась на крышу здания напротив и увидела всё через окно. Этот конченый пытался закинуться ещё одной дозой героина, несмотря на то, что его органы отказывали. Что только играет нам на руку, как я полагаю. Никаких ненужных подозрений.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Стив. Они позаботились еще об одном подонке. Осталось всего лишь около миллиарда. - Ещё что-нибудь интересного?

\- Не-а. Проверила график, похоже, у нас впереди свободные пару недель. И это значит, что нам придется вернуться к нашим - прости господи - _обычным жизням,_ \- ответила она с притворным ужасом.

Клинт драматично застонал, и Стив услышал приглушенный звук падения, где тот, скорее всего, развалился посреди их квартиры.

\- Ох, да вы хоть представляете, как это утомительно - весь день продавать кофе, даже не мечтая поиграть в наемного убийцу в свободное время? Это мрак. Мне некуда выливать всю свою злость от клиентов, и мне кажется, что по городу пойдут слухи, если я достану свою снайперскую винтовку и начну целиться в покупателей.

\- Можешь помочь мне протестировать химикаты, над которыми мы с Брюсом работали в последнее время в лаборатории, если тебе от этого станет легче. Мне бы пригодились подопытные люди, - вскользь предложила Наташа, и Стив снова вздохнул.

\- Клинт, пожалуйста, не тыкай своей снайперской винтовкой в невинных людей, и, прошу тебя, не продавай им сомнительно протестированные и наверняка ядовитые субстанции, которые создают Наташа и Брюс. Нам необходимо поддерживать репутацию.

\- Репутация-хренутация, - Клинт, скорее всего, отмахнулся от него рукой на другом конце коммуникатора. - Мы наемные убийцы. Я думаю, мы вполне можем делать всё, что захотим.

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что последних, кто попытался оправдать свои поступки словами ‘мы можем делать всё, что захотим’, Стив швырнул через весь ресторан и потом ещё и потоптался на них, правда? - напомнила Пегги.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Они были подонками, и они не хотели оставлять тех девушек в покое.

Ему показалось, что вся его команда одновременно вздохнула с теплотой.

\- Ты прав, Стив. Ты самый обыкновенный супергерой, только и всего, - подначил его Баки, и Стив хмыкнул.

\- Не уверен насчет супергероя. Я просто наемный убийца.

 

***

 

В магазине было довольно тихо, когда он ввалился внутрь, стряхивая дождь со своих волос. Он устало потер глаза, снял пальто и кинул его на стул слева от себя. Подняв взгляд, он ярко улыбнулся проходящей к выходу молодой ассистентке, наверняка направляющейся в колледж на пары, но его улыбка спала с лица, как только за ней закрылась дверь.

Это был чертовски длинный день.

После удачно выполненного задания Пегги, Наташа и Клинт ушли праздновать в бар, как они всегда это делали. Баки и Стив решили взять на себя кафе вместо этого. Перед этим Стив заскочил в магазин, чтобы купить молока, так что когда он зашел в кафе, Баки уже протирал стойку.

\- Я закупился, - объявил он, поднимая пакет вверх.

Баки улыбнулся и протянул руку.

\- Дай-дай-дай, - восторженно затараторил он, потому что - да - Баки Барнс был именно тем человеком, который приходил в восторг от молока и взбитых сливок.

Стив засмеялся и запустил пакет по стойке навстречу протянутой руке друга.

\- Ещё купил тебе кое-какой сюрприз.

Он кивнул головой в сторону пакета и с удовольствием наблюдал, как глаза Баки загораются в предвкушении, и его руки нетерпеливо тянутся к пакету, как у маленького ребенка.

Улыбка мгновенно спала с его лица, когда он достал упаковку.

\- Никоретте? Серьезно? - он с ненавистью посмотрел на пластыри против курения и бросил их обратно в пакет. - Ты, правда, заставил меня ожидать чего-то классного, просто чтобы всунуть мне дурацкие стикеры от курения?!

Стив пожал плечами, снова достал пластыри и сорвал с одного защитную пленку.

\- На новый год ты пообещал бросить в этом году, я всего лишь помогаю тебе выполнить твое обещание, - сказал он, прилепив пластырь на лоб Баки. - Это просто отвратительная привычка.

\- Ой, нашелся мне мистер правильность, - раздраженно сорвал пластырь Баки. Он сделал движение в сторону мусорки, но поймав слегка умоляющий взгляд Стива, вздохнул и прилепил его себе на руку. - Эти штуки всё равно не работают.

Стив победно улыбнулся.

\- А мне всё равно, - пропел он. - Ты просто носи его, окей? Хотя бы приложи усилие выполнить свое обещание к концу года.

Баки пробормотал что-то в ответ и отвернулся к кофемашине, в то время как Стив надел фартук и направился к столикам. Он тщательно их протер, чтобы ни соринки на них не осталось. Что бы он ни говорил про это место, никто не мог отрицать, что все они любили это маленькое кафе. Оно было одной из немногих вещей, которыми Стив по правде гордился.

\- Дороти уже заходила? - спросил он.

Баки включил кран с водой и поставил в раковину пару стаканов, прежде чем обернуться.

\- Ещё нет. Она, наверное… о, смотри, помяни дьявола… - Баки повернул голову и радостно улыбнулся. Дверной колокольчик прозвенел, и Стив увидел их любимую покупательницу в ярком желтом платке на голове и в солнечных очках.

Баки одобрительно просвистел.

\- Отлично выглядите сегодня, миссис Ди.

Она растянула накрашенные розовой помадой губы в довольной улыбке и подошла к стойке.

\- Ох, прекрати…

\- Да я серьезно!

Она шутливо стукнула его по плечу и осмотрелась.

\- А где Стивен и все остальные? Снова оставили тебя одного?

С теплой улыбкой Стив подошел сзади, легонько похлопал ее по плечу и мигом уклонился, чтобы она обернулась сначала в одну сторону и только потом заметила его с другой.

\- Ох! - радостно воскликнула она. - Здравствуй, милый!

Рядом с ней Стив чувствовал себя практически великаном, но это не мешало ей стукнуть его по руке.

\- Я не видела тебя уже несколько недель, мальчишка, - она цокнула языком и покачала головой. - Я уже думала, что ты забыл о старой маленькой мне.

\- Как я могу? - Стив положил руку на сердце. - Вы единственная дама моего сердца, миссис Ди.

Она снова засмеялась.

\- Лучше бы тебе действительно иметь это в виду. Ну, ладно, какое у нас сегодня блюдо дня? Мне пришлось оставить дома свои очки для чтения, чтобы напялить эти моднявые солнечные, поэтому я едва могу разобрать твой корявый почерк, Джеймс.

Стив фыркнул, глядя, как лицо Баки обиженно вытягивается, и отошел подготовить ее любимый столик в углу зала. Дороти-Энн была постоянным посетителем их крошечного кафе со дня открытия. Каждую неделю в воскресенье без единого исключения она заявлялась в чем-нибудь экстравагантном и заказывала блюдо дня, перед тем как засесть на пару часов с каким-нибудь до смешного эротическим романом в углу зала. Один раз Баки загуглил название одной из ее книг, и даже он не смог прочитать её до конца, не заливаясь краской. Но милая добрая миссис Ди была вполне счастлива перелистывать страницу за страницей каждую неделю, не подавая никаких признаков смущения. Также она любила поболтать, и вскоре вся команда уже успела услышать миллион сумасшедших и захватывающих историй ее молодости - от побега от полиции во времена, когда она с друзьями маршировала на протестах за права граждан еще в шестидесятых, до дикой вечеринки восьмидесятых, где она напару с Элтоном Джоном употребляла мет. По всей видимости, ее жизнь была плотно насыщена интересными событиями.

Да уж. Все любили миссис Ди.

Убирая чашки кофе со столика, он почувствовал ее руку на своем плече. Она медленно села, проваливаясь в старые кожаные подушки, и улыбнулась ему.

\- Сделал что-нибудь хорошее сегодня, Стивен? - спросила она по-доброму.

Стив на секунду опустил взгляд, вытирая стол. _Сегодня я отравил человека, а затем растворился в толпе Нью Йорка._

\- Ничего особенного, - пожал он плечами, прежде чем взглянуть на очередную книгу, которую она достала из своей яркой красной сумки, и улыбнулся. - Пятьдесят оттенков? Что, и вы сдались под старость лет?

\- О, только не начинай. Мой муж сказал то же самое, когда увидел. Я всего лишь хочу прочитать ее, чтобы понять, стоит ли она всего того хайпа, что она собрала вокруг себя. Абсолютно все обожают эту книгу в моем читательском клубе, - она подняла брови и закатила глаза. - Скорее всего, просто потому что эти старые грымзы даже не слышали до этого слово ‘кинк’, чего уж говорить о том, чтобы поэкспериментировать с некоторыми из них.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Что ж, развлекайтесь. Я принесу вам ваш охлажденный кофе через минуту. Дайте знать, если окажется, что книга все-таки соответствует вашим низким ожиданиям.

Он пихнул Баки плечом, проходя мимо, и зевнул, принимаясь мыть посуду. Боже, ему явно нужно спать больше. Но, честно говоря, проще было сказать, чем сделать; ни сейчас, ни раньше. Он рос с постоянным чувством изнеможденности… даже не знал, каково это - жить без него. Ничего страшного. Он мог с этим справиться. Наверняка усталость просто накопилась за последние несколько дней, только и всего.

Минуты проплывали мимо него, пока он погрузился в неспешный ритм мытья посуды, и к тому времени, как он закончил, прошло уже полчаса. Он с удивлением посмотрел на часы и снял перчатки. Баки за стойкой обслуживал группу покупателей, так что Стив прошелся по залу еще раз, убирая чашки и подносы со столов.

\- Сегодня тебе стоит лечь спать пораньше, Стивен, - сказала Дороти, когда он проходил мимо нее. Она улыбалась, но ее глаза выдавали ее беспокойство. - Ты выглядишь уставшим.

Стив посмотрел на нее и тихонько засмеялся.

\- О, не переживайте обо мне, миссис Ди, - он покачал головой и забрал ее пустую чашку со стола. - Я, к сожалению, привык к этому.

\- В таком случае, тебе стоит спать лучше, - настойчиво ответила она, как будто это в один миг могло магически всё исправить. Хотя, зная ее, может быть, и могло.

\- Боюсь, что сон не оплатит мои счета, - вскользь ответил Стив, уходя обратно к стойке. Он услышал, как она фыркнула за его спиной.

\- В таком случае, когда я откинусь, я впишу вас, мальчики, в свое завещание. Я всё равно ненавижу своих внуков.

Через двадцать минут он увидел, что она собрала свои вещи и встала из-за стола. Она помахала им, направляясь к выходу, но остановилась, проходя мимо стойки. Достав из сумки книгу, которую читала, она протянула ее Баки.

\- Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что она окажется в мусорном ведре, там, где ей и место, - непринужденно попросила она, постукивая ногтем по обложке. Баки с любопытством открыл книгу где-то посередине, скривил лицо и мигом закрыл ее обратно. - _Поверить не могу,_ что это сейчас выдают за эротику. Серьезно, это портит репутацию фанфикшену, у которого, между прочим, стандарты повыше будут, чем у этого мусора, - она закатила глаза и вздохнула, кидая им обоим отчаявшийся взгляд, пока они пытались спрятать свои улыбки. - Ну, правда, если бы вы, современные детки, знали…

Она отвернулась и продолжила свой путь, помахав им еще один раз.

\- До следующего раза, мальчики! - попрощалась она, экстравагантно распахнула двери, надела свои солнцезащитные очки и вышла в мир.

Баки и Стив смотрели, как она уходит, с неким благоговением. В конце концов, Баки поднял свой мизинец.

\- Пообещай мне, что если мы доживем до ее лет, мы будем _точно такими же._

 

**Тони**

 

\- Может, не будем делать этого прямо сейчас? Или вообще никогда. Мне нравится слово ‘никогда’, вообще-то, я думаю, нам стоит придерживаться его в этом случае.

Наверное, уже в сотый раз Пеппер вздохнула и пошла вслед за Тони, громко цокая каблуками по кафельному полу. У нее всегда был особый талант привлекать к себе внимание, независимо от того, где она находилась. Обычно Тони этим восхищался. Обычно.

\- Я не согласна. Я думаю, нам все-таки стоит разобраться с этим прямо сейчас, вот в эту самую минуту, потому что я всё прошу, и прошу, и прошу тебя сделать это уже несколько дней, но ты полностью игнорируешь меня…

\- Потому что мне, черт возьми, _не нужно_ это, Пэп, - продолжил спорить Тони и встал на цыпочки, чтобы достать свою любимую кружку с полки кухонного шкафа. - Я здоровый мужчина в прекрасной физической форме, в расцвете своих сил, и мне не нужен какой-то телохранитель, чтобы ходить за мной повсюду по пятам!

Говоря это, он бросил вызывающий взгляд на одну из камер Джарвиса. Этот предатель сказал ему, что это деловая встреча повышенной важности. И в итоге вот ради _этого_ его вытащили из мастерской. Он уж было подумал, что его компания превратилась в руины, или что все члены совета директоров одновременно упали замертво, или… или _хоть что-нибудь,_ что можно было бы хоть чуть-чуть приблизить к понятию ‘повышенная важность’, которое он включил в систему Джарвиса. Но нет, очевидно, что нет. Вот почему он стоял сейчас здесь, в одиннадцать часов гребаного утра, и спорил со своим секретарем из-за абсолютной ерунды. Да у него каждый день было по несколько преследователей! Он был красив, богат и всё время привлекал к себе внимание - чего ещё тут можно было ожидать? Не из-за чего было поднимать такой шум. Он (и под этим словом он подразумевал Пеппер) просто подавал в суд на вынесение им судебного запрета, если они становились слишком надоедливыми со своей привязанностью.

И да, возможно, от этого преследователя его немного бросало в дрожь - Тони еще не успел узнать его имя, или его внешность, или вообще хоть что-нибудь о нем - но, судя по всему, Тони ему нравился очень и очень сильно. Первые несколько писем были… ну, не совсем _невинными,_ на самом деле, но при этом и не угрожающими. Всё, что они содержали, так это лишь привычные строки по типу ‘нам с тобой суждено быть вместе, Тони Старк’ или ‘скоро мы будем вместе, я обещаю’. Вся эта жуткая романтическая чушь. Да ему на улицах куда большие гадости говорили, бога ради.

Но сейчас Пеппер, похоже, решила взяться за дело серьезно. Просто потому что несколько писем этого преследователя умудрились оказаться у него без ведома его службы безопасности. Боже, это было просто смешно. Как Тони и сказал - он был здоровым взрослым мужчиной, и ему абсолютно точно _не нужен_ был телохранитель…

Пеппер громко вздохнула и бросила огромную стопку документов на стол, из-за чего Тони чуть не выронил из рук свою любимую кружку (это было грубо).

\- А вот и нет, Тони, тебе это нужно! - она вытащила письмо из стопки и обвиняюще помахала им у Тони перед носом, осторожно держа его двумя пальцами, как будто оно было заразным. Выражение ее лица явно говорило об отвращении - ее губы были брезгливо поджаты, и брови были нахмурены, будто письмо очень плохо пахло. - Этим утром еще одно пришло по почте. Тони, это уже не шутка - только за последний месяц нам пришло семь, и с каждым разом они становятся всё более угрожающими! Тебе нужно отнестись к этому серьезно.

Тони закатил глаза и поспешно выхватил письмо из ее рук. Почерк был очень аккуратным, и бумага была хорошего качества, как и все предыдущие письма. Что ж, хоть это было приятно. Тони нравилось, когда люди прикладывали к чему-нибудь хоть чуточку усилий. Не то чтобы он собирался когда-либо говорить с этим психопатом, но всё же. Тони мог оценить его отношение, абстрагировавшись от намерений вышеупомянутого психопата.

Если бы он мог продолжать это делать, читая письмо, он бы даже закатил глаза ещё раз. Старые добрые _‘я хочу от тебя детей, а ещё я хочу высосать твою кровь, потому что я полностью отбитый’_ письма поклонников, которые он получал всю свою жизнь. Тони всё это уже видел, и поэтому понятия не имел, почему Пеппер так взъелась из-за этого конкретного психа, всё было совершенно как всегда, кроме, разве что…

\- Погоди, - Тони присмотрелся получше, - он что… он что, подписал это своей, мать его, _кровью?_

\- Мы протестировали ее в лаборатории, - сказала Пеппер, поджав губы, - но, по всей видимости, кровь не человеческая. В лаборатории сказали кошачья. Скорее всего, как-нибудь бездомной бедняжки.

\- Оокееееей, - Тони осторожно положил письмо на стол, понимая теперь, почему Пеппер не особо горела желанием трогать его. Не хотелось бы заразиться чем-нибудь из-за этого.

\- Тони, - Пеппер посмотрела на него умоляюще, и он ненавидел, когда она так делала. Это всегда значило, что происходило что-то серьезное. - Пожалуйста. Просто размести объявление. Давай хотя бы рассмотрим потенциальных кандидатов. Я беспокоюсь. Это уже не просто какой-то сумасшедший фанат - он настойчив, и всё становится только хуже, что, если что-то ужасное случится…

\- _Ладно!_ \- Тони расстроенно вскинул руки, пытаясь не закусывать нижнюю губу. Роуди и Пеппер всегда говорили ему, что так он становится похож на капризного ребенка, а он абсолютно точно им не был. Он был мудрым, разумным и немного разозленным взрослым человеком. - Я найму телохранителя! И если хочет, он может ходить за мной хоть до туалета, и ждать меня под дверью с полотенцем, чтобы я вытер руки, и пистолетом, чтобы он мог пристрелить любого бедолагу, который задержит на мне взгляд на несколько секунд. Просто полностью избавить меня от моего права на личное пространство. Забрать у меня всю мою свободу. Следить за мной, будто я какой-то ненормальный. Просто прекрасно. На сегодня всё, мисс Поттс?

\- Да, на сегодня всё, мистер Старк, - счастливо ответила Пеппер, мигом сбрасывая с себя грустное испуганное выражение лица, как только он согласился. Проходя мимо него, она поцеловала его в щеку. - Я предоставлю полный лист потенциальных кандидатов к концу этой недели. Постарайся не умереть до этого момента, - добавила она, прежде чем скрыться за дверью, оставляя за собой лишь это громкое цоканье каблуков.

\- Ещё как постараюсь, - пробормотал он, налил себе кофе и сделал большой глоток.

 

**Стив**

 

Звонок раздался в одиннадцать часов следующего вечера.

\- Чья сейчас очередь? - приглушенно спросила Пегги с закрытыми глазами, потому что упиралась лицом в живот Баки, с котором они спали на диване.

\- Не моя, - незамедлительно ответил Клинт, прикасаясь пальцем к своему носу. Стив тут же повторил действие, и Наташа успела буквально за миллисекунду до Баки. Он негодующе уставился на нее, но она просто пожала плечами и спихнула его ногой с дивана.

\- Отстойно быть тобой. Теперь иди отвечай.

\- Кто-нибудь сделайте телевизор потише, - попросил Стив. Все-таки им нужно придерживаться хоть какого-то мало-мальского уровня профессионализма.

Клинт застонал и перевернулся, чтобы дотянуться до пульта, пока Баки поднимался на ноги и, бросая косые взгляды на своих ленивых друзей, подходил к телефону.

\- Добрый вечер, это барбершоп ‘Ревущая команда’, чем мы можем помочь вам? - вежливо поздоровался Баки, как и всегда, когда они отвечали на звонки.

Если на другом конце провода был серьезный человек, это значило, что он расспрашивал о них, а если он расспрашивали о них, это значило, что он знает, как нужно отвечать на этот вопрос. Весь их бизнес строился на словах - даже самые засекреченные объявления в интернете приводили к их двери всяких психопатов, а этого они не хотели. Так что они просто запустили цепочку, которая состояла из друзей их друзей и старых добрых секретных паролей. Это значило, что они никогда не были на слуху, но кое-какой стабильный бизнес все-таки имели. Этого было достаточно.

На пару секунд Баки замер, а затем поднял большой палец вверх, чтобы дать понять команде, что на другом конце провода был потенциальный клиент, а не просто кто-то, кто ошибся номером.

Стив наблюдал за Баки через комнату, пока тот задавал вопросы звонившему. Шанс, что тот откажет из-за моральных принципов, составлял примерно семьдесят процентов, но если они все-таки смогут продвинуться дальше начальных вопросов, то Стив сможет хоть немного расслабиться. Аренда резко выросла в цене по всему району, и в итоге и детскому дому, и его друзьям приходилось делать все возможное, чтобы оставаться на плаву. Им нужно было столько новых миссий, сколько это было возможно.

\- Сделай телевизор чуть погромче, - попросила Пегги, пихая Клинта ногой.

Клинт вскрикнул от неожиданности и послал ее, но, тем не менее, в очередной раз потянулся к пульту. Его рука была в миллиметрах от кнопки, когда вдруг откуда ни возьмись в нее прилетело яблоко. Клинт снова вскрикнул и обвинительно уставился на Пегги, но вдруг осознал, что яблоко прилетело совсем с другой стороны.

Все тут же повернулись к Баки.

Стив резко сел прямо, когда увидел выражение лица друга. Тот сигналил своим друзьям, чтобы те подошли ближе, с широко распахнутыми глазами, угукая в ответ на слова звонившего.

Не издавая ни звука, все поднялись на ноги и, бросая тревожные взгляды друг на друга, прошли в кухню. Стив беззвучно прошептал _‘что происходит?’,_ пока его руки неосознанно потянулись к кобуре на бедре.

Баки схватил лист покупок, который они держали на столе, и открыл чистую страницу. Его брови поднимались всё выше, и он жестом попросил ручку.

Наташа достала одну из ящика и кинула ему. Баки поймал ее в воздухе и тут же начал записывать что-то рваным неаккуратным почерком.

\- Понятно. Да. Вы понимаете, что это огромный объем работы, и нам необходимо обговорить фиксированную сумму…

Рука Баки остановилась, не дописав слово, всё его тело, казалось, полностью застыло, и Стив слышал только невнятные звуки ответа на том конце провода. Выражение его лица застыло в абсолютном неверии, и Стив хлопнул его по плечу, чтобы вывести из ступора и заставить ответить их потенциальному клиенту.

\- Эээээээ. Понятно. Да. Я обговорю это с моими коллегами, и мы обсудим предложенную сумму - что? о, ну - это только всё упрощает. Так что, если вы не против перезвонить нам через час, мы скажем вам, принимаем мы запрос или нет. Хорошо. Поговорим позже.

Звонок оборвался, и Баки уронил трубку на стол, уставившись на своих друзей с таким же неверием в происходящее, какое читалось на его лице с момента начала разговора.

\- Что за черт, Баки? - напряженно спросила Наташа, нахмурившись.

\- Да, не желаешь поделиться с классом? - осторожно спросил Стив, положив руку на плечо друга.

Баки повернулся и посмотрел на него.

\- Он хочет, чтобы мы убрали Тони Старка. И он заплатит нам за это десять миллионов.

 

***

 

Прошло уже пятьдесят восемь минут, а они до сих пор спорили.

\- Слушайте, - Пегги устало потерла лоб, - это… это большое дело. Мы не можем просто согласиться на это, наломать дров и ждать, что последствия обойдут нас стороной. Речь идет об одном из самых богатых и известных людей всего мира!

\- Да, который богат и известен благодаря тому, что наживается на войне, если слова нашего клиента верны, - возразил Клинт.

\- А с чего бы нам верить этой информации? Не с чего! У нас есть только его слова. Что, если он просто хочет мести? Или он всего лишь его конкурент в бизнесе? - спросил Баки, нервно перекатывая яблоко из одной руки в другую и каждые три секунды бросая взгляд на телефон.

\- Если так, то зачем ему обращаться к нам? Почему просто не нанять каких-нибудь головорезов, которым плевать, виновен он или нет? - не соглашался Стив.

В комнате воцарилась тишина на несколько секунд, и Стив воспользовался ею, чтобы тщательно сформулировать свои следующие слова.

\- Слушайте. Мы только что получили звонок от человека, который, по всей видимости, работает в тесном контакте со Старком. И он говорит нам, что Старк подпольно продает свое оружие террористам. И он предлагает нам больше денег, чем мы могли бы когда-либо себе представить, просто, чтобы мы остановили это. Он знает нас, знает, чем мы занимаемся, и как мы работаем, иначе он бы даже не смог выйти на нас. Это значит, что он осознает, что мы проверим Старка, прежде чем примем решение. Так в чем проблема? Мы выясним, виновен он или нет, и когда получим необходимые улики, мы его уберем.

\- Говоришь так, будто он виновен, пока мы не докажем его невиновность, а не наоборот, - Пегги подняла бровь, и Стив лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

\- То, что он виновен, пока мы не докажем его невиновность, как-то больше мотивирует. А нам нужны любые преимущества, если мы собираемся всерьез этим заняться, - он остановился и затем добавил: - А мы _собираемся_ всерьез этим заняться, не так ли? Потому что у нас всего лишь минута, чтобы принять решение.

Вновь последовала тишина, затем Наташа едва заметно кивнула, и Клинт с Пегги последовали ее примеру. Баки посмотрел на них, прежде чем вздохнуть и пожать плечами.

\- Ладно. Давайте сделаем это. Но если что-то пойдет не так, я буду припоминать вам это до конца жизни.

Стив кивнул, взял телефон и кинул его Баки.

\- Все будет отлично. У меня хорошее предчувствие.

 

***

 

Через несколько минут Баки вновь положил трубку и рвано вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Давайте убьем Тони, мать его, Старка.

\- Давайте _возможно_ убьем Тони, мать его, Старка! - крикнула Пегги с другого конца комнаты.

Баки раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Я просто пытался побыть королевой драмы, сучка!

 

***

 

Стив уставился на видео, которое открыл, со смесью злости и отвращения.

Первичный сбор данных на Тони Старка привел его к неутешительным результатам - наркотики, секс, девушки, вечеринки, антисоциальное поведение, _секс видеозаписи._ Всё это было на поверхности.

Всё это не говорило о Тони Старке, как о хорошем человеке.

Из того, что он увидел и прочел, Стив мог сделать вывод, что Тони Старк был именно тем типом людей, из-за которых он вылетел из армии столько лет назад. Богатый, имеющий достаточно власти, чтобы заставить людей прогнуться и плясать под его дудку... чтобы выйти из зала суда безнаказанным, просто потому, что он кинул достаточно денег в присяжных и имел достаточно наглости запугать их, чтобы они даже подумать не могли отказать ему.

Интернет пестрил статьей на статье о различных скандалах, окружающих его. Фотографии из его молодости, где полицейские вжимали его в стену и надевали на него наручники. Истории о людях, которых Тони Старк предал, подвел или просто испоганил им жизни.

Стив, честно говоря, был в ужасе.

Старк был похож на человека, которому наплевать, куда уходит его оружие. Он был похож на человека, который согласится на что угодно, лишь бы это приносило больше денег.

Он был похож на человека, которого Стив и его команда согласились бы убрать.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - сказал Баки за его спиной, и Стив вздрогнул, мгновенно захлопывая ноутбук и поворачиваясь к другу. - Ты думаешь, что тебе стоит просто взять снайперскую винтовку и пойти на ближайшую крышу, правда? - спросил он, падая на диван рядом со Стивом, и с теплом посмотрел на него.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Ты знаешь, что я бы никогда, Баки, ты что…

\- Я не говорю, что ты _собираешься,_ \- Баки махнул рукой и вытащил из заднего кармана пачку сигарет. - Я говорю, что ты думаешь об этом.

Стив ударил его по руке, отправляя пачку в полет и подхватывая ее в воздухе.

\- Кури на балконе или не кури вообще.

Баки закатил глаза, но выхватил ее обратно и положил в карман, бормоча о занудах и о скучных правилах в этом доме.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он в конце концов, - у Наташи не получится взломать Старка. Любые улики будут спрятаны так глубоко, что она просто не сможет их достать. Только не говори ей, что я это сказал -  мне нравится, когда мой член прикреплен к моему телу, - добавил он, испуганно осматривая комнату, будто ожидая найти ее в каком-нибудь углу.

Стив усмехнулся, но, к сожалению, вынужден был согласиться. Наташа была хороша в своем деле, в этом не было никаких сомнений, но речь шла о _Тони Старке._ Он в буквальном смысле разработал компьютер, на котором она работала. Его системе безопасности не было равных; его уровень интеллекта был одним из самых высоких во всем мире. Если им нужна эта информация, им придется быть _действительно хорошими_ профессионалами.

Очень, очень, черт возьми, хорошими профессионалами.

\- Есть предложения? - спросил Стив, откинувшись на подушки и глядя на Баки.

\- Если не рассматривать идею плюнуть на доказательства и просто убить его ради денег, ты имеешь в виду? - Баки вздохнул. - Вообще никаких, приятель.

\- Баки-Баки-Баки, - новый голос - Клинта - влез в разговор, и они повернули головы в его сторону, глядя, как тот вплывает в комнату с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. - Видишь ли, _в этом_ твоя проблема. Тебе еще столькому нужно научиться в области этой небольшой ерунды, которую мы называем ‘ _внедрение’._

Стив выпрямился на диване.

\- Погоди, ты, что, предлагаешь нам попасть в Старк Индастрис в качестве - кого? - программиста? Вообще-то, это… может сработать.

\- Нет-нет, Стиви, прикрытие программиста займет слишком много времени и сил. Он доверяет очень небольшому количеству человек, и даже с доступом к основной системе нам будет сложно обойти все ловушки и блокировки Старка. Наташа наскоро просканировала систему: это место словно большое виртуальное минное поле. Поэтому, нет, я говорю не о программисте.

Баки закатил глаза и пихнул того в бок.

\- Ладно, ладно, мы поняли всю драматичность ситуации, давай уже к делу.

Клинт демонстративно отвел руку Баки от себя, видимо, ещё не закончив с представлением.

\- Что ж, вы хотите попасть внутрь системы? У меня есть пропуск. Вообще-то, у меня есть самый пропускной пропуск из всех пропусков, вы о таком даже мечтать не могли. Настоящее чудо. Шанс один на миллион. Самый…

\- Говори уже, Клинт! - перебил Стив, кидая подушку в лицо Бартону.

Тот посмотрел на него, как на предателя, и уселся на пол.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Старк нанимает - точнее, ищет - телохранителя. Личного телохранителя, самого пренаиличнейшего. _Буду-с-тобой-каждый-твой-шаг_ телохранителя.

У Стива рот открылся в изумлении, и рядом с ним Баки подпрыгнул.

\- Ты шутишь.

Клинт ухмыльнулся.

\- Да, шучу. Я соврал, вот такой вот я гавнюк.

В этот момент вся та надежда, которая начала несмело зарождаться в сердце Стива, рухнула, и он бессильно опустился обратно на подушки.

\- Клинт, ты такой мудак…

\- Я _соврал,_ \- перебил тот, - потому что он больше никого не ищет. Потому что мы назначили встречу с мисс Поттс, его секретарем, и ты пойдешь туда и размажешь любого потенциального кандидата. Не в буквальном смысле.

Стив удивленно посмотрел на Клинта.

\- Что? Почему… почему я?

\- Ну, Пэггс и Нат были со мной, когда мы обнаружили вакансию, и мы положили пальцы на нос, чтобы не идти. Баки разговаривал по телефону, так что…, - Клинт пожал плечами и утешающе погладил его по ноге, - кажется, именно тебе придется идти на собеседование.

\- Но меня даже не было с вами, когда вы забивали места! Я не присутствовал при распределении мест! Это анти-демократично! - начал ругаться Стив.

\- Серьезно? Я только что нашел идеальный способ подобраться к Тони, мать его, Старку так близко, как нам и не мечталось, и ты жалуешься, что мы забили места, когда тебя не было рядом?

\- Я не хочу быть телохранителем, неважно сколько времени…

\- ...Контракт на шесть месяцев.

\- _Шесть месяцев?!_ Я не хочу быть телохранителем шесть месяцев! Я даже не знаю, _как_ быть телохранителем.

\- Это не так уж и сложно, - в этот раз Наташа незаметно зашла в комнату и села рядом с Клинтом, обнимая подушку, которую Стив до этого запустил тому в лицо. - Когда я работала на русскую мафию, я выполняла обязанности члена службы безопасности какое-то время. Тебе нужно будет делать практически то же самое, что ты делаешь сейчас как наемный убийца. Проверяй свое окружение, анализируй угрозы, затем нейтрализуй, - она ненадолго остановилась. - Ну, ладно, может быть, ‘нейтрализуй’ не совсем в привычном нам смысле. Не думаю, что ты будешь убивать столько людей, сколько убивала я.

Стив посмотрел на нее с недоверием.

\- Если у тебя есть опыт, может, лучше пойти тебе?

\- Мои шансы куда ниже, потому что я женщина, - невозмутимо парировала Наташа. - Ты? Ты монстр в 185 сантиметров роста, и ты можешь одной рукой сломать Старка пополам. Я уверена, они тебя полюбят.

\- Ты это не серьезно. Я… в любом случае, мы не можем быть на сто процентов уверены, что я хотя бы пройду собеседование!

\- Почему нет? - Пегги показалась в дверном проеме. - Твоя история идеально чистая. Мы убрали из твоего досье ту историю из армии ещё несколько лет назад, и наш бизнес не может быть отслежен. К тому же Наташа немного полазила в почте мисс Поттс и отказала всем остальным кандидатам, которые могли бы представлять тебе угрозу - написала, что должность уже занята. Твоими конкурентами будут семь других людей, которые _явно_ тебе уступают. Ты получишь эту работу, даже не переживай, - она улыбнулась, погладив его по щеке, и затем села рядом с Баки на диван. Когда он не прекратил глазеть на нее в легком ужасе, она вздохнула: - Слушай, Стив, либо ты, либо мы пытаемся дозвониться в Норвегию и заставить Тора вернуться, а у него, между прочим, какой-то семейный кризис… да и ты знаешь, он сам сказал, что не хочет больше в этом участвовать, так что других вариантов у нас в принципе и нет, понимаешь?

Стив посмотрел на каждого с ненавистью, прежде чем застонать и упасть обратно в подушки.

\- Охх, _ладно!_ Я подготовлюсь к этому… и, может, потом…

\- Собеседование завтра, - перебил Клинт, всё ещё ухмыляясь. - Знаете, что, ребятки? Я вырубаюсь. Думаю, я отправлюсь в кроватку, и, Стив, тебе тоже советую. Завтра важный день, да?

Он быстро поднялся и ретировался из комнаты, пока Стив пытался переварить информацию. Наташа незамедлительно последовала его примеру, утешающе сжав его плечо перед уходом.

\- Что только что произошло? - спросил он слабым голосом, поворачиваясь к Баки.

\- Я… эм, я думаю, ты только что стал телохранителем, - ответил друг, сам немного в шоке. - Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что это именно я ответил на тот звонок.

 

***

 

Стив опустился в удобное кресло в приемной и в восемьдесят девятый раз за день пожалел, что ребята забивали места без него.

Это было несправедливо. Вокруг него всё было таким… большим. И современным. Всё это место кричало о деньгах и власти - это заставляло Стива нервничать. У них ещё никогда не было такого влиятельного человека в качестве объекта. Это была игра совершенного другого уровня, с совершенно новыми ловушками.

Что, если его прикрытие недостаточно правдоподобно? Что, если они разгадают его истинные намерения? Что, если они поймут, что у него нет _вообще никакого опыта работы телохрани…_

\- Мистер Роджерс? - раздался чей-то голос, и Стив поднял взгляд на невысокую девушку справа от него. У нее были длинные волосы платинового цвета, заплетенные в косу, и Стив сразу же понял, что это не Пеппер Поттс. Он не смог сдержать вздох облегчения - из того, что он прочитал, он узнал, что Пеппер Поттс была не из тех, кого можно обмануть без последствий. А именно это Стив и намеревался сделать.

И из-за этого встреча с ней была для него очень и очень пугающей перспективой.

\- Здравствуйте, мэм, - поздоровался он, кивая головой, и поднялся на ноги. Боже, эти кресла были крошечными. Это место, что, было спроектировано для гномов? Господи.

Он немного сбавил уровень дружелюбия своей обычной улыбки - телохранители не должны быть очень эмоциональными.

Девушка кивнула в ответ, улыбаясь с таким же ‘энтузиазмом’, что и он сам.

\- Если вы будете так добры пройти со мной, я провожу вас в офис мисс Поттс.

\- Спасибо, - хрипло ответил Стив.

Они в тишине дошли до лифта, и в это время Стив тщательно фиксировал в памяти всё увиденное. Количество кнопок на лифте, эвакуационные выходы, люди, проходившие мимо. Всё это имело значение.

Спустя две неловкие минуты в тишине лифта девушка вышла и жестом указала направо. Стив шел рядом с ней, отмечая вентиляционные шахты, которые, по всей видимости, проходили сквозь всё здание. Они были на одном из самых последних этажей: всего здесь было девяносто три, а офис мисс Поттс располагался на восемьдесят седьмом. Других офисов здесь было меньше, комнаты были более пустыми, очевидно, здесь работали наиболее значимые сотрудники. Ещё одна важная заметка, которую Стив сохранил для себя.

\- Ее офис в конце коридора, просто поверните за угол и посмотрите перед собой. Вы его не пропустите, - вдруг сказала девушка, останавливаясь и рукой указывая ему продолжать путь без нее.

Дождавшись от Стива кивка головы, она развернулась и пошла в обратную сторону.

Он стоял на месте долгое время, пытаясь справиться с нервами. Он даже не понимал, _почему_ он нервничал. Наверное, потому что это было его первое собеседование в такой большой компании.

_Это всё даже не по-настоящему. Ты сможешь справиться с чертовым собеседованием. Ты же ломал шеи голыми руками, идиот, а вот это всё - это такая ерунда._

Он перевел дыхание, поправил галстук и завернул за угол.

Это будет весело.

 

**Тони**

 

По колено в машинном масле и с ‘Металликой’, орущей так громко, как только позволил Джарвис для безопасности его ушных перепонок, Тони был абсолютно счастлив.

Это была его работа. Он любил свою работу - модернизировать свою машину, добавлять новые детали, с каждым разом немного продвигать мировой прогресс. Это было великолепно.

...И он собирался наложить запрет на вход в его мастерскую для Пеппер Поттс. Потому что каждый раз, когда она сюда заходила, она приносила с собой отнюдь-не-такие-великолепные штуки.

\- У меня для тебя список из трех телохранителей, - объявила она, выключая музыку жестом руки.

Тони нахмурился, упрямо отказываясь отрываться от проводов, над которыми работал.

\- Фантастика. Они могут начинать работать, только скажи им, чтобы держались от меня подальше, у нас здесь всё прекрас…

\- Мне кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь, в чем заключается работа личного телохранителя, - невозмутимо перебила Пеппер, запрыгнула на капот его машины и распустила свой идеально-аккуратный хвостик. - Черт, у меня был такой длинный день.

Тони улыбнулся.

\- Если это поможет, я, кажется, нашел источник проблемы с нашей системой наблюдения - всего лишь несколько кодов в программе - я быстро все исправил.

Пеппер с облегчением выдохнула, снимая пиджак и аккуратно складывая, прежде чем положить его на крышу машины, где не было пятен машинного масла.

\- Вообще-то, это помогло. Но знаешь, что может помочь ещё больше?

\- Скажи на милость.

\- Вино. У тебя есть в этом твоем подвале?

Тони поднял бровь, засмеялся и указал Пеппер в сторону заначки вина, которую он хранил в конце мастерской.

\- Черт возьми, мисс Поттс, у тебя, должно быть, был поистине дерьмовый день. Пьешь на работе? И как не стыдно!

\- Слушай, с тобой нельзя быть уверенной, что ты придешь на работу хотя бы в одежде, так что не тебе мне это говорить, - парировала Пеппер, направляясь в сторону алкоголя и снимая туфли в процессе. За ней тянулся след из одежды и аксессуаров по полу.

\- Справедливо, - пожал плечами Тони. - Захвати два бокала.

\- Думаешь, я собиралась пить одна? - спросила она, доставая бутылку красного, и вернулась обратно, осторожно обходя все снятые вещи.

\- Ну что, Поттс, - начал он, запрыгивая на капот и похлопывая по месту рядом с собой, - рассказывай, что же такое ужасное испортило твой день.

Она вздохнула, протянула ему бокал и села рядом с ним, подобрав под себя ноги.

\- Эллен из программного обеспечения сегодня чуть не заблокировала всю систему, потому что смотрела незаконно скачанные фильмы на своем компьютере и случайно загрузила чертов вирус. А потом мне пришлось наорать на двух идиотов, которые попытались приготовить пиццу с помощью паяльной лампы и чуть не подожгли всю лабораторию. О, а еще заезжал Обадая… он прессует _меня,_ чтобы я заставила _тебя_ закончить уже наконец чертежи для Иерихона, несмотря на то, что я _пытаюсь_ заставить тебя сделать это уже месяц, - она бросила на него обвиняющий взгляд, пихая его в бок, и сделала большой глоток из своего бокала.

\- Я закончу их, когда я их закончу, - отмахнулся Тони. - Ты сказала, что нашла для меня немного бицепсов? А мне можно на них посмотреть, или мне нельзя доверить даже участие в выборе своего собственного телохранителя?

\- Ну… я говорю три, но на самом деле только один из них действительно нам подходит, - Пеппер устало пожала плечами. - И даже у него не так много опыта, как мне бы хотелось. Но он кажется достаточно хорошо подготовленным. И он наш единственный вариант за такое короткое время. Вообще-то, я была удивлена, что так мало людей откликнулось на объявление. Я думала, у нас будет выбор более высокого уровня.

Тони закатил глаза. Разве это имело значение? Ему не грозило никакой настоящей опасности, что бы Пеппер ему ни говорила.  Его телохранителем мог бы быть десятилетний ребенок, и даже он бы справился с обеспечением его безопасности.

\- Познакомь меня с ним в таком случае.

Пеппер достала телефон и открыла резюме этого парня. Она протянула телефон Тони, и он быстро пролистал страницы, пока не увидел фотографию.

Черт возьми.

_Черт возьми._

\- Даже не думай об этом, - твердо сказала Пеппер и выхватила телефон обратно, отбиваясь от рук Тони. - Ты не будешь спать со своим телохранителем. Нет. В любом случае, он выглядит очень стойким. Настоящий профессионал. Ты от него ничего не добьешься.

\- Так, что, мы абсолютно точно берем этого парня? - восторженно спросил Тони.

Пеппер долго и многозначительно на него смотрела.

\- Не спи с ним.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что я буду с ним спать?

\- Потому что он привлекательный, и он человек, а тебе больше ничего и не надо, правда? Знаешь, что, забудь - я уверена, ты обошелся бы, даже не будь он человеком. Я уверена, что ты был бы _рад_ , не будь он челове…

\- Пеппер! - оскорбленно воскликнул Тони, прижимая руку к груди. - Ты что… ты называешь меня _шлюшкой?_

\- Разве я могла бы сказать что-то настолько непрофессиональное своему боссу?! - воскликнула Пеппер, в точности копируя его тон.

Тони держал лицо ровно две секунды, прежде чем театрально откинуться на лобовое стекло.

\- Ох, ладно! Я приложу все усилия, чтобы не переспать с ним.

Пеппер лишь вздохнула и покачала головой.

\- Это всё, на что я могу надеяться, не так ли? - спросила она. - Ладно. Я перезвоню ему. Он начнет в понедельник и полетит с тобой на переговоры в Рим этим же вечером.

Тони надулся, но не стал спорить. Может быть, личный телохранитель был не такой уж и плохой идеей - по крайней мере, с такой-то внешностью.

 

***

 

Он опаздывал.

Черт возьми.

План был совсем другим, честное слово. Но он был так близок к тому, чтобы закончить проект, что семь напоминаний Джарвиса затерялись где-то в его инженерном воодушевлении. И сейчас он уже на двадцать минут опаздывал на первую встречу со своим сексуальным телохранителем, и на нем даже не было обуви.

Да уж. Пеппер знала, о чем говорила, упомянув, что он не ходит на работу в одежде.

Мчась по коридорам и отчаянно пытаясь оттереть грязь со своей руки, он бросил взгляд на зеркальную стену слева от него.

Мда. Мусор. Он выглядел как мусор.

Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда спал в последний раз, и его одежде было, наверное, лет четырнадцать. Не самое лучшее первое впечатление, которое он мог произвести при встрече с новым сотрудником. Особенно с таким привлекательным. Да какая вообще разница? Ему платили за это, поэтому внешность Тони не имела значения.

Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, он проскочил в двери и попытался найти взглядом Пеппер, которая, скорее всего, учтиво занимала Роджерса разговорами, матеря в это время Тони про себя и представляя, как она на нем потом за это отыграется.

Он быстро их заметил - два самых привлекательных человека в комнате несомненно бы привлекли его внимание, в конце концов.

\- Я ЗДЕСЬ! - закричал он, спотыкаясь по пути и размахивая руками. - Я здесь! Всё в порядке, извините, что опоздал, я был кое-чем занят. Сейчас всё прекрасно. Всё отлично, - пробормотал он, опираясь на плечо Пеппер и пытаясь вернуть себе равновесие. Его дыхание сбилось, пока он бежал, но это было его наименьшей проблемой в данный момент.

Роджерс смотрел на него в полном недоумении. Он очень часто моргал.

\- Эм. Мистер Старк. Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Ст…

\- Стив Роджерс, мой новенький телохранитель, да, здравствуй, привет, я Тони, - перебил он, мысленно давая себе за это подзатыльник. Это звучало пренебрежительно. Он не хотел звучать пренебрежительно. Далеко не пренебрежительно было здесь его целью.

Эм. Да ладно. Не то чтобы он производил какое-либо другое впечатление на людей.

\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк, - сказал Стив, поджав губы, и протянул руку.

Черт. Он действительно казался стойким. На его лице _вообще_ не было никаких эмоций.

Тони схватил его руку и крепко ее пожал, при этом ярко улыбаясь. Роджерс ответил ему бледным вариантом улыбки.

\- Я приношу извинения за отсутствие у мистера Старка обуви. И личной гигиены. Боюсь, у него не очень хорошо получается быть нормальным человеческим существом, когда он в своей мастерской, - объяснила Пеппер, улыбаясь Стиву, и наступила Тони на ногу. Он едва сдержал вскрик - Пеппер была _тяжелой._ \- Я оставлю вас двоих. Тони, я уже всё показала Стиву, так что тебе не стоит из-за этого переживать. Просто познакомьтесь, вам придется провести вместе несколько дней, так что вам нужно как-то ужиться, - последнюю часть Пеппер тихо произнесла только для Тони, и он обиженно на нее посмотрел. Почему она решила, что ему придется уживаться со Стивом? Он без усилий ладил с другими людьми. Он мог поладить с людьми, которых он даже не знал… и в более интимном плане тоже…

Пеппер попрощалась с ними обоими, и Тони остался один на один со своим новым телохранителем. Он смерил его взглядом сверху-вниз и обратно, подняв бровь.

\- Служил? - спросил он.

Роджерс немного вздрогнул, посмотрев на него распахнутыми глазами.

\- Эм. Да.

Отлично. Прекрасно поболтали. Тони переступил с ноги на ногу, прежде выпалить:

\- Мой лучший друг в военно-воздушных силах. Лучший пилот, которого только можно найти, честное слово. Я поэтому понял, что ты… ты… ты стоишь, как он.

\- А. Понятно, - Роджерс на секунду опустил взгляд на свою позу и приложил усилие, чтобы немного расслабиться. Между ними снова опустилось молчание, и Тони безнадежно осмотрелся вокруг. Боже, он не разговаривал с таким не идущим на контакт человеком с того приема в 200…

\- Думаю, мне нужно какое-то время, чтобы спланировать наш маршрут…

\- Пойдем найдем еду, - перебил Тони. Снова. Потому что, по всей видимости, у него не получалось по-другому с Роджерсом. - Пожалуйста. Я думаю, так будет лучше - мне кажется, что ты сам начнешь представлять угрозу моей жизни, если мне придется находиться в этой неловкой тишине целых три дня. Я известен своей привычкой выпрыгивать из окон, чтобы избежать плохих разговоров.

Глаза Роджерса резко распахнулись, и Тони поспешил добавить:

\- Шутка. Это была штука.

\- И часто вы так шутите… сэр? - спросил Роджерс, снова напрягаясь.

Тони устало потер лоб.

\- О, боже, да, ладно, признаю, это была плохая шутка, я прошу прощения. Обычно мне дается это лучше? Слушай, давай просто… пойдем и найдем еду, и немного узнаем друг друга? Пожалуйста? Потому что Пеппер оторвет мне голову, если я умудрюсь разозлить своего собственного телохранителя настолько, что он меня побьет, это будет просто нелепо…

\- Я не собираюсь вас бить, сэр, - сказал Роджерс с крохотной усмешкой, которую можно было принять за полу-смех, а это было уже хорошо! Тони хлопнул в ладоши, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы заставить Роджерса сходить с ним куда-нибудь.

За едой. Только за едой.

\- Ладно, как твой новый начальник, я устанавливаю правило номер один, - объявил Тони, поднимая палец вверх, - никакого ‘сэр’. Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя своим отцом. Просто Тони. Или горячая штучка, если тебе хочется, - добавил он с ухмылкой.

Роджерс лишь кивнул, абсолютно невозмутимо. У Тони было такое чувство, будто тот сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

\- Правило номер два, - Тони поднял второй палец, - тебе придется сопровождать меня, чтобы добыть еду. Кто знает? На меня могут напасть по пути. С моей стороны было бы некрасиво умереть в твой первый рабочий день.

Роджерс улыбнулся, но его улыбка была неискренней. На Тони накатила внезапная волна раздражения - вообще-то, он _пытался,_ ладно? Ему тоже не особо нравилась сложившаяся ситуация, но у него не было другого, мать его, выбора, а Роджерс вел себя как настоящий мудак. Да Тони мог уволить его прямо на месте, если бы захотел…

\- Я пойду с вами, - ответил Роджерс, кивая и глядя на Тони со слегка поднятой бровью. - Но могу я попросить вас сперва надеть что-нибудь на ноги? Для вашей личной безопасности, конечно.

Тони издал звук удивления, когда вспомнил, что стоит босиком, и отрывисто кивнул.

\- А. Да. Хорошая идея. У тебя уже хорошо получается, Роджерс. Точно. Стой здесь, - сказал Тони и развернулся в сторону лифтов. - Я вернусь через буквально минуты две.

Роджерс кивнул, и как только двери лифта перед ним закрылись, Тони скорчился и со вздохом оперся на стену.

Что ж. Стив Роджерс, по всей видимости, был самым неприкольным человеком в истории. Он даже ни разу не улыбнулся - а Тони много раз говорили, что его улыбка была заразной (‘но только потому что мы смеемся _над_ тобой, а не с тобой’ добавил Роуди, и Пеппер кивнула). Что с ним было не так? Да, Тони понимал весь этот ‘профессионализм’, но он мог хотя бы притвориться, что ему было хоть чуть-чуть не плевать на Тони.

\- Черт, - пробормотал он, глядя на свое потрепанное отражение в зеркальной поверхности стены, - это будет весело.

 

**Стив**

 

Тони Старк был _мудаком._

Стив знал это ещё до того, как они встретились, но сейчас он только окончательно в этом убедился. Если уж опоздание Старка не подтвердило это, то его постоянная привычка перебивать Стива поставила в этом точку. Он был именно таким, как про него и говорили - наглый подонок без какого-либо уважения к другим людям.

 _Отличная характеристика для того, кто продает оружие террористам,_ подсказало Стиву его подсознание.

Черт, он уже не мог дождаться, чтобы найти улики и убраться отсюда. Его костюм уже начинал мешать ему дышать.

 

\- Я тебе не нравлюсь, не так ли? - заявил Старк, откусывая свой сэндвич.

Если Стив в это время ел бы свой, то он, скорее всего, подавился бы. Вместо этого он резко поднял взгляд на Старка.

Вот дерьмо.

Они провели вместе - сколько? - три часа? и Старк уже его раскусил. Вот же черт. Он был ужасен в этом, он говорил, он не мог контролировать свои эмоции, поэтому надо было отправить Наташу или Клинта, а не его…

\- Да не переживай, - сказал Старк, махнув рукой, и пожал плечами, - это нормальная реакция. Я не сделаю тебе за это ничего плохого. Но из-за чего ты так?

\- Сэр... - пристыженно начал Стив, но Старк рассерженно на него посмотрел, и он быстро поправил себя, несмотря на то, как странно было называть человека, который тебе не нравился, по имени. - Извините, я имел в виду, Тони…

 - Нет-нет, я серьезно, - Старк немного наклонился вперед, отодвигая свою тарелку в сторону и внимательно наблюдая за Стивом. - Из-за чего ты так? Огромная куча денег? Моя распутная репутация? Или просто моя плохая репутация в целом?

\- Сэр… Тони, пожалуйста, я ничего против вас не имею, и я бы предпочел, чтобы вы не говорили со мной об этом, - ответил Стив немного жестко. - Я ваш телохранитель, и я здесь, чтобы выполнять свою работу. У меня нет никаких чувств, негативных или других, по отношению к вам.

Старк все еще смотрел на него внимательным взглядом, пока наконец не пожал плечами и не откинулся в кресле, оставляя на лице лишь пустую улыбку и усталое самообладание. Он выглядел изможденным; Стив сомневался, что он спал в последнее время, если его синяки под глазами хоть о чем-то говорили.

\- Мне следует уволить тебя, - будто бы самому себе сказал Старк, вновь принимаясь за свой сэндвич и не замечая распахнутых глаз Стива.

О, господи. Он облажался в первый же день. Этого просто не могло быть… обычно он был гораздо лучше в этом, черт возьми…

\- Послушай, Стив, - устало сказал Старк, потирая глаза, - если ты имеешь что-то против меня, то мы просто не сможем работать вместе. Ты будешь рядом со мной почти все время, и я не могу работать с человеком, который косо на меня смотрит каждую…

\- Вы мне не не нравитесь, - отчаянно соврал Стив. Он закусил губу, думая о том, что еще он мог сказать. - Я просто… я буду с вами честен - я в первый раз работаю на кого-то, настолько знаменитого. Все мои предыдущие клиенты были в основном генеральными директорами с паранойей и без каких-либо серьезных угроз для жизни. Вы же? Из того что рассказала мне мисс Поттс - ваша жизнь в реальной опасности. И я просто… я стараюсь вести себя настолько профессионально насколько я могу потому что... честно говоря я вообще не имею ни малейшего представления о том что я делаю, - он начал поспешно бормотать, мешая всю правду, которую только мог себе позволить, с ложью, и надеясь, что Старк купится на это.

Это была русская рулетка. Но Стив хорошо разбирался в людях, и он полагался на непредсказуемость Старка и его импульсивность.

И это сработало. К счастью. Потому что Старк немного усмехнулся и улыбнулся, спокойно кивая.

\- Так, что, у тебя нет тайной яростной ненависти ко мне? Это утешает. Но если тебе всё равно, то, пожалуйста, веди себя так непрофессионально рядом со мной, как тебе хочется. Я не знаю, что тебе сказала Пэп, но эти угрозы на самом деле не такие уж и серьезные, так что, на твоем месте я не сильно бы об этом беспокоился.

 Стив улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Непрофессионально. Понял, - легко сказал он, принимаясь за свой сэндвич.

Отлично. Прекрасно. Притворяться, что ему нравится Тони Старк. Он может это сделать. Это была опасная территория, Стив знал это, но, похоже, это был единственный вариант, если он хотел сохранить эту работу.

Он сможет сделать это, он хорош в своем деле.

Он сможет сделать это.

 

***

 

Он не имел _ни малейшего представления_ о том, как он сможет сделать это.

Он смотрел, как Старк стоит на сцене, ярко улыбается спонсорам, разбрасывает свои деньги, показывает средний палец всем репортерам, и дико хотел просто пристрелить его. Просто покончить со всем этим и пойти помогать кому-то, кому действительно нужна его помощь.

 _Ему не стыдно,_ думал Стив, глядя, как Старк детально расписывает последнее спроектированное им оружие, нечто похожее на восхищение было написано на его лице, когда он смотрел на чертежи. Чертежи оружия для разрушения. _Он гордится всей этой кровью на своих руках._

Стив покачал головой и вернул внимательный взгляд на толпу. Неважно, что он думал, у него всё ещё была работа, которую необходимо выполнить - хотя, положив руку на сердце, к этому моменту он уже был бы просто счастлив позволить этому таинственному преследователю сделать со Старком всё, что ему хотелось. Пеппер предупредила его, что его преследователи были нестабильны и ходили за ним по пятам, но, к сожалению, когда Старк всем поклонился и спустился со сцены к Стиву, никто не горел желанием нападать на него. Увы.  

\- Заметил что-нибудь интересное, пока пялился на зрителей? - спросил Старк, шагая в ногу со Стивом, пока они выходили из здания.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Никого необычного. Но лучше сегодня ночью вам остаться в своем номере, просто на всякий случай. Не хочу рисковать, когда я в незнакомом месте.

Стив ожидал возражений. Думал, что Старк закатит глаза и начнет спорить, требуя пойти на самую громкую и рискованную вечеринку. Вместо этого тот всего лишь кивнул, прикрывая зевок одной рукой и второй ослабляя галстук.

Стив в недоумении на него посмотрел.

\- Устали? - спросил он, пытаясь понять причину отсутствия желания социализироваться дальше.

Старк просто устало улыбнулся.

\- О, постоянно, Роджерс. Пытаться выходить в свет двадцать четыре на семь - это тяжелая работа.

Стив кивнул, сделав вид, что понимает, и они молчали всю дорогу до номеров. Когда Стив открыл дверь в номер Старка и быстро осмотрелся, тому понадобилось меньше трех секунд, чтобы упасть на кровать лицом вниз и свернуться среди подушек.

Стив наблюдал за ним, нахмурившись. То, как Старк сейчас выглядел, то, как он себя сейчас вел, кардинально отличалось от того, что Стив видел буквально несколько минут назад.

До этого присутствие Старка было громким, и наглым, и давящим, а сейчас он просто казался… маленьким. Уставшим.

Покачав головой, он вышел из номера.

\- Спокойной ночи, Тони, - сказал он, не дожидаясь ответа Старка перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь.

 

***

 

Через двадцать четыре часа личность Тони вновь повернулась на 180 градусов - он больше ни в коей мере не был тихим и кротким, вместо этого он направился в бар, где алкоголь лился рекой, и настроение у всех было на высоте, как это всегда бывало, когда Тони Старк заходил в комнату.

Стив наблюдал, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить самообладание и не дать выражению отвращения проскользнуть на его лице, когда Тони намеренно начал громко ругаться с одним из гостей, из-за чего тот в итоге рассерженно удалился, забыв свою выпивку на стойке бара.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - выпалил Стив, прежде чем осознал, _что_ он говорил.

Тони замер, а затем повернулся к Стиву, предлагая ему ту же острую ухмылку, которая была приклеена к его лицу всю поездку. Он слегка покачивался на ногах, пьяный, и хотя его глаза блестели, блестели они далеко не жизнерадостно. В них было что-то другое… что-то холодное, сделанное людьми.

\- Так я чувствую себя _живым,_ Роджерс, - ответил он, поднимая брови, и отвернулся обратно к бару, чтобы заказать еще выпить.

Стив не понимал, шутит он или нет.

 

***

 

Трехдневная экскурсия по Риму прошла относительно быстро и без происшествий. Старк демонстрировал свое оружие, принимал награды и поздравления со своим обычным изяществом, расхаживал туда-сюда с моделями на обеих руках и в целом вел себя довольно отвратительно. Стив попросту волочился за ним и размышлял злые размышления.

Третья ночь, однако, была… лучше. Стив бы не назвал ее _хорошей_ \- он был вынужден проводить время со Старком, в конце концов, так что она в любом случае не могла быть хорошей. Она просто была… менее дерьмовой.

Конечно же, Стив не смог открыть свой номер. Типично, на самом деле; он был уставшим, злым, голодным, и в какой день его ключ-карта решила отказаться работать? Естественно, именно в этот день.

С раздраженным стоном он несколько раз ударился лбом об стену перед тем, как развернуться и пойти жаловаться к стойке ресепшена; только вот он успел пройти всего несколько шагов, когда Старк высунул голову из двери напротив.

\- Я услышал стоны и тут же заинтересовался происходящим, - сказал Старк с привычной ухмылкой, и Стив едва сумел сдержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза. - У тебя проблемы с дверью?

\- Да. Я собираюсь дойти до стойки ресепшена и…

\- Не нужно, - перебил Старк (снова). - Я просто позвоню им со своего телефона. Можешь не тратить силы и время.

Стив даже не успел ответить, а Старк уже исчез из виду. Он нахмурился и оперся о стену, собираясь ждать, но в дверях вновь показалась голова его босса.

\- Знаешь, ты можешь зайти, - сказал он так, будто его смешила вся эта ситуация, и пошире открыл дверь.

Стив кое-как успел сдержать немедленный отказ. Люди, которые ладили друг с другом, не отказались бы от такого простого предложения, правда? А Стив должен был делать вид, что он ладит со Старком.

\- Эм… конечно, - ответил он, сделал шаг вперед и пролез под вытянутой рукой Старка.

Тот закрыл дверь и прошел к столу, пока Стив сел на диван и осмотрелся. Все вещи и гаджеты Старка лежали в открытом доступе. Он попытался определить, имели ли какие-нибудь из них ценность для хакерских усилий Наташи. Пока он работал в близком контакте с их объектом, Наташа работала над виртуальными аспектами задания из дома, пытаясь взломать систему безопасности Старка и найти что-нибудь полезное. Тем не менее, что-угодно, что Стив мог ей предложить, могло бы принести пользу.

К сожалению, он знал, что в этом не было смысла. Любая вещь, которую он мог найти, работая со Старком, могла оказаться серьезной уликой - но шансы Наташи пробраться сквозь защиту были близки к нулю.

В конце концов, всё зависело от Стива и только от него.

Он посмотрел на Старка, который говорил по телефону. Что-то в нем было такое… Стив знал, что в нем скрывалось больше, чем видел глаз. И это бесило Стива как ничто другое. Потому что Стив _был хорош в этом,_ и да, он слишком часто это повторял, но это было правдой. Он умел читать людей. Язык тела. Манеру общения. Подобные вещи. Это было его талантом и спасало его жизнь уже много раз до этого.

Но со Старком… ничего. Стив просто не мог прочитать его нормально. И это вызывало недоверие.

К сожалению, когда Старк положил трубку, он объяснил, что работники отеля не смогут открыть его дверь какое-то время из-за того, что та же самая проблема появилась у многих постояльцев в разных частях здания. Стиву придется подождать как минимум полтора часа, пока кто-нибудь не придет и не решит эту проблему.

И это, конечно же, значило, что ему придется проводить время со Старком.

И сначала это было трудно. Очень трудно. Пытаться поговорить с человеком, который с тем же успехом мог оказаться массовым убийцей было… трудно. В большинстве своем потому что Стив хотел придушить его после каждого сказанного им слова, даже если эти слова были совершенно нормальными.

Однако через какое-то время он сумел немного расслабиться - что было приятным сюрпризом, сказать по правде. Старк разговаривал, спрашивал его, как ему Рим, что он думал о еде, разбрасываясь шутками и саркастически всё комментируя, из-за чего Стив только успевал глаза закатывать - но он обнаружил, что отвечает ему с точно таким же сарказмом. Да, по большей части это было только ради поддержания разговора, но…

 

\- Ты бы предпочел сделать какие-нибудь части своего тела механическими или просто поместить свое сознание в робота? - спросил Тони с кровати, и Стив скептически посмотрел на него, доставая из пачки несколько орехов и засовывая их в рот.

\- Без обид, мистер Старк, но какого черта этот вопрос вообще появился в вашей голове?

\- Почему бы ему _не_ появляться в моей голове?

\- Мы только что говорили о лучших местах, в которых вы бывали. У этого вообще нет никакой связи с телами роботов, мистер Старк.

Тони махнул рукой.

\- Этот разговор был скучным, я просто решил поговорить о телах роботов.

И они поговорили. Про тела роботов, и про научные проекты, и ещё о куче вещей по ходу дела. Немного осторожный, неуверенный, но… разговор.

Стив решил, что это было хорошим шагом. Если он хотел с ним поладить, ему надо было с ним разговаривать. Это было логично. И дело было не в том, что Стив изменил свое мнение; ему нужно было всего лишь совершить путешествие на пару часов назад и вспомнить, как Старк вел себя перед камерами и хвастался своим оружием, которое он наверняка продавал террористам, чтобы кровь снова закипела в его жилах.

Но несмотря на всё - несмотря на горечь, которую он чувствовал во рту, и недоверие, которое не оставляло его в покое - когда комнату снова открыли через час с чем-то и он мог уйти, он вышел из комнаты Старка в хорошем настроении, и когда тот улыбнулся ему и пожелал доброй ночи, он внезапно понял, что улыбается в ответ. По-настоящему.

И это было странно.

Но это было вчера. А сейчас Стив снова был в Америке, и Старк сказал ему, что он будет в мастерской весь следующий день или два, так что у него было свободное время.

Не тратя ни секунды, он попрощался с ним и поймал первое попавшееся такси. Это было немного эмоционально, но прошло четыре дня, и Стив скучал по своим друзьям. А ещё ему нужно было отчитаться им о первичной оценке личности Старка.

\- Мудак, - незамедлительно сказал он, и Наташа выгнула бровь.

\- В каком смысле? - спросила она.

Стив пожал плечами, опускаясь на стул.

\- Я ему не доверяю. Моя интуиция говорит мне об этом. Он скользкий человек - я не могу его понять. Но что я точно знаю, так это то, что ему плевать на… ну, на всё, вообще-то.

Клинт выглядел мрачно, сложив руки и оперевшись на стол.

\- Всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы у нас не было моральных принципов, - пробормотал он, и Стив уныло кивнул, соглашаясь.

 

Черт бы побрал их и их принципы. Из-за них убийство людей превращалось в кромешный кошмар.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Через неделю Старк умудрился ускользнуть от Стива.

Сначала, когда Стив спустился в его мастерскую, чтобы проверить его (и это была часть _его_ работы согласно словам мисс Поттс), и никого там не обнаружил, он был очень удивлен, но только и всего. Из помещения вело только три выхода, известных Стиву, и ему приказали следить за ними через планшет, пока он выстраивал и проверял маршрут для следующей поездки Старка. Он бы увидел, если бы Старк куда-то вышел. Он был уверен в этом. И тем не менее - мастерская была абсолютно пуста.

Конечно, как только начальное удивление немного прошло, Стиву в голову пришло два варианта произошедшего.

Первый - преследователь сумел провернуть дерзкое и наглое похищение прямо из крепости Старка.

Второй - Старк сбросил Стива с хвоста, чтобы пойти туда, где Стив не должен был его найти.

Например, на секретную незаконную бизнес встречу.

Он знал, что это было маловероятно. Но Стив не мог остановить свои мысли: сейчас было темно, на улице ночь, и именно в это время, по скромному преступному мнению Стива, большинство нелегальных бизнес-дилеров вылезали из своих подполий. В основном дело было завязано на психологии - на самом деле, ночью на улицах было больше полицейских, чем днем, но это никого не останавливало.

Если бы он был профессионалом, он бы немедленно оповестил остальную команду безопасности. Охрана башни была на очень высоком уровне - хотя, очевидно, не тогда, когда Старк этого хотел - и все подобные исчезновения из здания были крайне подозрительны.

Но он не был профессионалом. И, честно говоря, он знал, что шансы похищения были крайне малы.

 

\- Эм… прошу прощения, Джарвис? - осторожно спросил он, неуверенный, ответит ли ему этот странный робот, которого сделал Старк.

\- Чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Роджерс? - немедленно последовал ответ.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь не заострять внимание на том, что он разговаривал с _роботом_.

\- Куда ушел Тони?

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, прежде чем последовал ещё один, на этот раз более резкий ответ:

\- Боюсь, мне не позволено раскрывать эту информацию, мистер Роджерс.

\- Почему? - тут же спросил Стив. Его подозрения возросли в несколько раз, и он поднялся на ноги и схватил планшет. - Я его телохранитель, мне нужно знать, где он находится.

\- Поверьте мне, я и сам ему это говорил, - сказал Джарвис недовольным тоном, -  однако, он был непоколебим в своем намерении уйти в одиночку, и мне запрещено раскрывать его местоположение кому-либо.

Стив прищурился.

\- Понятно. Спасибо, Джарвис, - закончил он разговор, потому что он всё ещё был вежлив, даже если робот принадлежал ненормальному торговцу смерти, который, по всей видимости, имел обыкновение ускользать из дома посреди ночи, не говоря никому ни слова, и приказывать своему личному дворецкому молчать об этом.

Он переключил камеры с мастерской Старка на те, что окружали здание. Отматывая запись назад, он внимательно смотрел на экран несколько минут, пока не увидел его - в черном ауди тот отъехал от гаража и сразу набрал скорость в сторону Парк Авеню.

Он мигом бросился к ближайшему лифту и мучительно долго терпел полутора-минутную поездку, прежде чем выбежать из главного входа в темноту.

Не тратя времени, он достал свой телефон и набрал номер.

\- ‘ллллло, - сонно ответил Клинт - скорее всего, Стив отвлек эту ленивую задницу от марафона ‘Звездных войн’.

\- Ты мне нужен на камерах, сейчас, - приказал Стив, подлетая к своему байку, чтобы выехать в ту же сторону, что уехал Старк.

\- Понял, - ответил друг, мигом заменяя сонливость на оперативность Соколиного Глаза. - Где нужно смотреть?

\- Начни на Парк Авеню, около… - он бросил взгляд на планшет, который до сих пор сжимал в правой руке, - ...семи с половиной минут назад. Черная ауди выехала из гаража башни Старка, мне нужно ее отследить.

Клинт ничего не говорил несколько секунд, яростно нажимая клавиши в динамике.

\- Нашел. Поворачивай направо, прямо сейчас.

Матерясь, Стив проскочил через несколько полос, нарушив при этом очень много правил дорожного движения.

\- Ладно, он едет по 42-ой... нет, забудь, он паркуется… около библиотеки… эм, он идет в библиотеку. Стив, ты уверен, что это…

\- Он отключил камеры и сбежал от меня, а затем запрограммировал своего робота-дворецкого не говорить мне, куда он уехал, - резко перебил Стив. - Он что-то скрывает, и я собираюсь выяснить, что.

\- В общественной библиотеке? - недоверчиво спросил Клинт.

\- В общественной библиотеке, которая должна быть закрыта после шести часов вечера, - ответил Стив, припарковался на обочине и достал пистолет.

Если Старк задумал что-то незаконное, Стив собирался покончить с ним прямо здесь и сейчас.

Закончив звонок, он поднялся по ступеням библиотеки и постарался найти вход. С удивлением он обнаружил, что двери не заперты, и хотя вывеска на двери гласила ‘закрыто’, коридор был освещен приглушенным светом. Он поспешно зашел в здание, внимательно отслеживая наличие ловушек или сигнализаций, и прошел по коридору с пистолетом наготове.

Он понятия не имел, где искать Старка, поэтому он просто шел по свету и надеялся на лучшее. Он зашел вглубь библиотеки, и его инстинкты насторожились.

Это всё было похоже на ловушку, это всё было подстроено.

Внезапно из одной из комнат дальше по коридору раздался громкий звук, и Стив скооперировался, тут же скрывшись в тени и спрятав пистолет из виду.

Сфокусировавшись, он понял, что источников звука было несколько. Вообще-то, они все были разными - вторая от него комната абсолютно точно была полна людей. Если это была какая-то секретная встреча, то Стиву необходимо было подкрепление.

Но сперва он решил пойти и проверить самому.

Бесшумно прижимаясь к стене, он прокрался дальше и прислушался. Среди общего гомона выделялся голос Старка, приказывающий, какие цвета использовать, отчитывающий кого-то за разлитие оранжевой краски повсюду, смеющийся, что вокруг было слишком мало бардака, чтобы это уже можно было рассматривать как успех…

 

Погодите.

 

Удивленно моргнув пару раз, Стив заглянул в дверной проем в невероятном недоумении. То, что он увидел, ничего не объясняло.

Дети. Там везде были… дети. Маленькие, большие, капризные, стоящие на стульях и поющие песни. Разные. Вся комната была полна детей. И в самом центре, скрестив ноги и полностью покрытый краской, сидел Тони Старк.

Он смотрел на это всё очень и очень долгое время. Это… не имело никакого смысла. Вообще. Какого черта Тони Старк забыл в общественной библиотеке с кучей воодушевленных детей… которые, по всей видимости… _рисовали руками_ на огромных холстах, которые были разложены по полу? Что за...

\- Бенни, нет… о, боже милостивый, ты, дурашка, тут же _всё_ в розовом! - внезапно закричал Старк, когда ребенок не старше двенадцати лет запнулся и разлил всю розовую краску по линолеуму.

Мальчик испуганно воскликнул и посмотрел на Старка огромными глазами - но тот просто вздохнул, опустил руку в получившуюся лужу краски и размазал ее по щеке мальчика.

\- Карма, - объявил он всей комнате. - Не забудь это вытереть, дружок, я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь подскользнулся и измазал свой зад в розовой краске.

Мальчик кивнул и отправился к шкафу, капая на пол розовой краской со щеки. Он ненадолго остановился, чтобы посмотреть на рисунок другого ребенка, указал пальцем и сказал что-то, после чего его друг восторженно кивнул. Затем мальчишка побежал дальше и достал из шкафа полностью измазанную в краске тряпку.

Стив смотрел, как это всё происходит, чувствуя себя во сне. Или под наркотиками.

Костюм Старка - его кошмарно дорогой сшитый вручную костюм от ‘Армани’ - был весь в желтых пятнах. Девочка-подросток, сидевшая через несколько детей от него, невозмутимо рисовала на его солнечных очках, которые наверняка стоили больше, чем аренда Стива. Он _присматривал за детьми._

Стив внезапно почувствовал себя очень глупо из-за того, что принес пистолет в общественную библиотеку.

\- Мистер Тони? - услышал он голос - маленькой девочки, судя по всему - звучащий громче всех остальных голосов в комнате. - В дверях кто-то стоит. Он, наверное, хочет зайти.

Черт.

Старк повернул голову и встретился взглядом со Стивом - он увидел напряженное выражение лица, его позу и руку, спрятанную за дверью.

Черт черт черт _черт._

\- Стив? - спросил он как-то недоверчиво и настороженно. - Какого ху… черта ты здесь делаешь?

Его мысли понеслись с огромной скоростью.

\- Господи, Тони… вся башня в состоянии повышенной готовности, все готовятся к тому, что тебя могут похитить в любой момент, и ты просто исчезаешь с лица Земли? А потом твой робот отказывается говорить мне, где ты находишься? Я думал, что кто-то тебя похитил, черт возьми! - без усилий врал Стив, медленно проходя в комнату, уже спрятав свой пистолет от глаз детей.

Старк скривился.

\- А. Точно. Ладно, я тебя понял. Извини, я просто… эм… я делаю это каждую неделю, понимаешь, и я просто не хотел, чтобы мой большой пугающий телохранитель стоял у двери всё это время. Это как-то портит всю атмосферу, - ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая костюм. Затем, перепрыгивая через раскиданные по полу вещи, он подошел к Стиву. Он даже по-настоящему _покраснел_ , черт возьми, пряча взгляд, пока тянул Стива за рукав из комнаты и закрывал за ними дверь. - Слушай, пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому об этом… я… я на самом деле даже не хочу этим заниматься, это просто для пиара, но детям это нравится, и ты будешь своего рода мудаком, если расскажешь об этом прессе или…

\- За каким чертом мне… зачем мне рассказывать прессе о чем-то настолько обыденном? - в искреннем недоумении спросил Стив.

Старк закатил глаза, пожимая плечами.

\- В этом и состоит весь вопрос, не так ли? Просто… просто молчи об этом, ладно? И я бы предпочел, если бы ты просто оставил меня в покое, дети просто перепугаются, если ты будешь стоять надо мной всё время…

\- Я не оставлю тебя здесь одного, Тони, - упрямо ответил Стив, качая головой. - Это моя работа преследовать тебя и обеспечивать твою безопас…

\- Да какая вероятность, что на меня нападут прямо сейчас, а? Думаешь, Бенни подойдет ко мне и попытается проткнуть меня шваброй? - раздраженно огрызнулся Старк.

\- А что, если кто-то придет сюда снаружи, пока ты рисуешь здесь с Бенни и с другими детьми? - надавил Стив, и да, видите, _это_ был тот Старк, которого он знал - думающий только о себе, даже когда в комнате было полно крохотных девочек и мальчиков.

_Хотя, если начистоту, кто из вас двоих зарабатывает себе на жизнь, убивая людей?_

Он остановился, прогоняя эту мысль из своей головы. Сейчас речь шла о грехах Старка, а не о его собственных. У него будет ещё много времени на рефлексию.

Это, казалось, заставило Старка задуматься, и он расстроился.

\- Я… никто не придет сюда. Это ведь даже не такая уж и большая угро…

\- Хочешь рискнуть? Ладно, -  резко сказал Стив, развернулся и начал идти по коридору в сторону выхода.

Старк наверняка просто даст ему уйти - вся его гордость и высокомерие только придавали ему уверенности в своей правоте. Но несмотря на его отношение к Старку, Стив не собирался рисковать жизнями детей из-за него.

Он просто останется снаружи, проверит периметр и убедится, что здание защище…

\- Останься, - вдруг нервно выкрикнул Старк.

Стив остановился и так же резко развернулся обратно.

Тот стоял с раздраженным выражением лица, сложив руки на груди и отказываясь смотреть в сторону Стива.

\- Что?

Старк закатил глаза.

\- Останься. Но только потому что у меня нет своего пистолета.

Стив открыл рот в удивлении. Он… он не ожидал этого.

\- Ладно. Эм. Ладно.

\- Но ты должен с нами рисовать, - быстро сказал Старк, снова краснея. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты стоял там и пугал их, у них и так в жизни хватает дерьма, ладно? Я знаю, что это скучно и глупо, но просто…

\- Конечно, Тони, - перебил Стив, потому что, несмотря на то, как недавно он был знаком со Старком, он уже знал, что тому только дай возможность, и тот будет _болтать без остановки._

Старк прекратил болтать и затем жестом показал Стиву идти за ним.

Стив, без другого выбора и с кучей вопросов, пошел за ним.

 

**Тони**

 

\- Черт, это… хорошо? Как, черт возьми, ты умудрился нарисовать это так хорошо? Причем _пальцами?_ \- спросил Тони, когда подошел к Стиву, который сидел в кругу из шести детей и очень внимательно сосредоточился на своей работе. Пожалуй, даже внимательнее всех остальных детей.

Когда Тони сел рядом с ним на пол, Стив резко поднял голову, немного удивленный, что его прервали.

\- О... я… эм, я художник, - выпалил он, а потом распахнул глаза, будто бы сам удивился, что сказал это.

Честно говоря, Тони тоже был удивлен. Стив был таким же открытым, как и сам Тони - то есть, ни чуточки не открытым, если кто-то не понял.

\- Правда? Ты учился в художественной школе или как? - спросил он, окуная палец в банку с зеленой краской, и продолжил рисовать на своем холсте, который он принес с собой.

Стив ничего не отвечал какое-то время, будто решая, стоит ли ему об этом говорить или нет. Наконец он сдался, потому что тихо ответил:

\- Да. Несколько лет. Хотя так ничего из этого и не вышло. Не смог заплатить достаточно, чтобы доучиться.

Тони кивнул, заталкивая поглубже незамедлительное желание попросить показать ему как-нибудь свои работы. Если верить Пеппер, он мог быть напористым (черт, вот же она наглая, представляете? он? напористый? просто смешно), и он не хотел спугнуть Стива. Тот был похож на бездомную собаку - с ним необходимо было быть очень осторожным, иначе тот снова станет таким странным и… холодным.

Серьезно, для телохранителя, которому он платит, Стив был очень откровенен касательно вещей, которые ему не нравились. Тони должен был злиться из-за этого. Ему надо было найти кого-нибудь другого, вот правда.

Но он не искал. И, скорее всего, не будет. Потому что… черт, это было так _по-новому_. Общаться с кем-то, кому было плевать, что Тони о нем думает; с кем-то, кого не привлекали его деньги и слава.

Немного глупым, учитывая, что Тони мог уволить его в любой момент. Но тем не менее. По-новому.

\- Так почему ты этим занимаешься? - внезапно спросил Стив, поворачиваясь к нему и делая эту штуку, которую он делал довольно часто: смотрел Тони прямо в глаза, внимательно и долго, будто пытаясь проанализировать его душу.

Тони пожал плечами и ответил, не задумываясь:

\- Пеппер приказала. Сказала, что это для поддержания образа и…

\- Это ведь неправда? - перебил Стив, и Тони открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но тот… улыбался? Немного, но его глаза были чуть прищурены, и да, это точно была улыбка. - Тони Старк, я думаю, что тебе просто нравится проводить время с детьми.

Стив сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание вокруг сидящих детей, и Тони не мог отрицать это при них, не мог же, черт…

\- Я думаю, что они… _сносны_ , - ответил он, преувеличенно закатывая глаза.

\- Да, Тони, мы ‘сносны’. Я прекрасно помню, что ты не единожды и в деталях описывал каждому из нас, какие мы замечательные, ну да ладно, ‘сносны’ тоже сойдет, - влезла в разговор Ари, двенадцатилетняя катастрофа.

И Стив… Стив просто тихонько засмеялся, пока Тони смотрел в растерянности на свои перепачканные руки и ждал, пока дети отвлекутся от них.

\- На удивление, это вообще-то инженерный курс, - тихо сказал он, и Стив не то чтобы оторвал взгляд от своей работы, но его глаза посмотрели в сторону на секунду - доказательство того, что он слушал.

\- Эти… эм, дети. Они, вроде как… они из тех, кого система называет ‘отстающие в обучении’, - объяснил он тихим голосом, закатывая глаза и показывая кавычки пальцами. - Оценки у них не самые лучшие, им трудно сфокусироваться и всё такое. Я думаю, что это полнейшая ерунда - эти дети точно не глупые - но ты понимаешь, что из себя представляют стандартные тесты.

Стив с любопытством на него посмотрел, но кивнул, чтобы Тони продолжал.

\- Ну, как бы то ни было, да… эти дети, их всех отправили сюда из разных концов Манхэттена, чтобы начать базовый инженерный курс, знаешь, чтобы ‘вдохновить’ их и всё такое. Я даже не должен был им помогать, я… я, ну, эм, я просто увидел объявление на фонарном столбе несколько месяцев назад… я не знаю, наверное, я просто вспомнил о ‘филантропической’ части своей жизни, - он пожал плечами, упрямо глядя на свои руки и стараясь не краснеть.

Стив молчал несколько секунд, рисуя пальцами на холсте. Его брови были немного нахмурены. Немного недоуменно нахмурены. Тони его не винил. Его публичный образ был далеко не таким уж выдающимся, и для такого человека как Стив, кто, без сомнений, слышал о нем только из желтой прессы и новостных репортажей (которые, честно говоря, были не такими уж и лживыми), вся эта ситуация могла показаться немного странной.

И она, наверное, такой и была. Даже сам Тони до конца не понимал, как он здесь оказался.

\- И что случилось с настоящим учителем? - спросил Стив, снова слегка улыбаясь.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

\- Я миллиардер, Роджерс. Я просто подкупил его, - сказал он и тут же пожалел об этом, когда осторожная улыбка спала с лица Стива, и на ее место вернулось это привычное холодное равнодушие.

Боже, у него никогда не получится сделать всё правильно с этим человеком, правда?

\- Я, эм… я имею в виду, - запнулся Тони, пытаясь всё исправить, потому что, черт, всё было нормально до этого, и если сейчас он не сможет показать свои лучшие черты, то когда ещё? - Я спросил библиотекаря, сколько правление платило учителю, а потом попросил их платить ему, но разрешить ему не приходить. Сказал, что я займусь этим сам.

Стив остановился.

\- Так ты… ты ничего с этого не получаешь?

Тони нахмурился и постарался не обращать внимание на небольшой укол обиды. Конечно, Стив так подумал… в конце концов, забирать у Тони получалось лучше всего. Эгоизм был в его крови.

\- Нет, ничего. Ещё раз - я миллиардер. Что мне делать с зарплатой учителя? А так я просто прячусь от Пеппер на пару часов в неделю и избегаю бумажной работы, пока эти дети получают отдых, которым им нужен. Как я и сказал, у них идет инженерный курс, но сейчас я жду кое-какие материалы, поэтому вместо этого у нас урок рисования, как проголосовало большинство.

Стив смотрел на него всё то время, что он говорил, на его лице были написаны все его эмоции - удивление, любопытство, тревога. В конце концов, остались лишь сведенные брови, но не в плохом смысле. Он просто выглядел так, будто пытался что-то понять.

\- Понятно, - наконец сказал он, резко поворачиваясь к своему холсту. - Понятно. Ладно. Это… интересно.

Тони хотел спросить, из-за чего он был так растерян, но у него было чувство, что он не получит прямого ответа, поэтому он закрыл рот и тоже повернулся к своей работе.

\- Теперь я чувствую себя виноватым, что не приложил больше усилий к своему цветку. Ты меня полностью уделал, - пробормотал он, поправляя измазанной рукой свои волосы.

Стив поднял взгляд и слегка улыбнулся, глядя на рисунок Тони.

\- Эй, это очень неплохой цветок, - он немного наклонился влево. - Эй, Каз, что ты думаешь о рисунке Тони?

Маленький мальчик слева от Стива поднял взгляд, когда услышал свое имя, и послушно посмотрел на холст Тони перед тем, как пожать плечами и потрясти немного рукой.

\- Ну. Твердая четверка.

\- _Четверка?_ \- неверяще спросил Тони. - Да я никогда в _жизни_ не получал четверок. Это неправильно. Вся эта система подкуплена.

Каз закатил глаза для Стива, и Тони почувствовал себя немного преданным из-за того, как быстро большинство детей нашли с ним общий язык.

\- Конечно, Тони. Если так ты будешь лучше спать по ночам.

Стив засмеялся, и Тони лишь фыркнул. Это был приятный звук, вообще-то - похоже, это был самый искренний звук, который Тони от него слышал.

Он рассеянно оглядел комнату, чтобы убедиться, что все дети были в порядке. Первые несколько занятий у них было несколько проблем, со всеми этими распределениями мест и новой обстановкой, но сейчас всё было хорошо. Все счастливо работали, вся краска была размазана по полу - Тони придется убирать это всё позже, а это всегда была та ещё задачка.

Но с другой стороны, детям действительно это нравилось. Тони мог справиться с небольшой уборкой. Черт, он постоянно убирал бардак за Дамм-и, не такая уж большая разница.

Он нахмурился, заметив Кайю в дальнем углу. Она единственная не рисовала - она обняла своими маленькими руками коленки, уставившись Стиву в спину через всю комнату. Пока все смеялись и разговаривали вокруг нее, она молчала.

Тони вздохнул и нахмурился немного, вспомнив, о чем предупреждала социальный работник, когда привела ее в первый раз. Кайя всё время пряталась у нее за ногами и выглядела так, будто готова разреветься каждый раз, когда Тони смотрел на нее. _Отрицательно реагирует на незнакомцев._ Точно. Он и забыл, как много недель потребовалось, чтобы она просто начала с ним нормально разговаривать. А Стив явно был гораздо больше и страшнее Тони.

\- Эй, Стив, останешься здесь? Мне нужно поговорить кое с кем, - сказал он, хлопнув его по спине, и поднялся на ноги. Он пошел в сторону девочки, осторожно обходя всех детей и их работы. Это было нелегкой задачей - весь пол был усеян либо одним, либо другим, но Тони справился и вскоре сел рядом с Кайей, и она подняла на него свои огромные глаза.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Тони.

\- Привет, малышка, - поздоровался Тони, глядя на ее пустой холст. - Не хочется рисовать?

Кайя пожала плечами, снова уставившись на Стива.

\- Ничего страшного. Я всё равно не умею.

Тони взял банку с краской и опустил туда пальцы, прежде чем нарисовать улыбающееся лицо на холсте Кайи.

\- Я тоже, милая. Но смысл не в том, умеешь ты или нет. Смысл в том, чтобы тебе это нравилось. Это всегда самое главное.

Кайя помолчала пару секунд, а потом нахмурилась.

\- Но в чем смысл делать что-то, если у тебя это плохо получается?

\- По двум причинам, - ответил Тони, не задумываясь. - Первая - тебе это нравится. Вторая - у тебя никогда ничего не получится хорошо в первый раз. Только если ты не Стив, - Тони махнул рукой в сторону белокурой головы, пока тот сидел со своей работой и заставлял всех остальных в комнате чувствовать себя полными лузерами в рисовании. - По всей видимости, он никогда раньше не рисовал пальцами, но при этом он просто потрясающе хорош в этом.

Кайя, как он и хотел, снова посмотрела на него.

\- Даже лучше тебя?

В ответ на это Тони скорчился и сложил руки на груди.

\- Может быть. Совсем _чуть-чуть._ Хочешь посмотреть, что он нарисовал? Это очень круто.

В эту же секунду Кайя резко замотала головой, распахнув глаза от страха. Тони быстро поднял руки.

\- Ладно, ладно, не переживай, он может просто остаться на месте, если хочешь. Хотя он очень милый. Его работа заключается в том, чтобы я был в безопасности. Так что ему даже _запрещено_ быть грубым.

Кайя долго молчала, и Тони просто сидел рядом с ней и наблюдал за другими, пока она опустила голову на свои сложенные руки и смотрела на свой холст. Наконец Тони почувствовал, как она тянет его за рукав, и увидел ее большие испуганные глаза, глядящие на него.

\- Ты… думаешь, ты сможешь нарисовать для меня солнце, пожалуйста?

\- Я… эм, конечно, я могу попробовать, - согласился Тони, улыбаясь так ярко, как только мог. Кайя ответила небольшой довольной улыбкой, и Тони мысленно дал себе пять. - Где его нарисовать, Пикассо?

 

**Стив**

 

Они остались там на час.

Целый час. Старк ходил по комнате, разглядывая рисунки, разговаривая со всеми и иногда проверяя, как у Стива дела. Ближе к концу он был практически с головы до ног покрыт краской, как и большинство поверхностей и детей. Первую половину урока Стив пытался уворачиваться от разноцветных рук и радужных пятен на полу, но вскоре сдался, поняв, что он был всё равно уже весь измазан в краске.

Ему всё еще было трудно поверить в то, что он здесь находился. С Тони Старком. И кучей детей.

\- Эй, хочешь пойти домой, Стив? Мне ещё нужно убраться, иначе мне потом будет несладко, но твоя смена давно кончилась, так что можешь идти, - крикнул ему Старк с другого конца комнаты, когда за последним ребенком закрылась дверь.

Стив кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Ему очень очень очень нужно было поговорить с Баки прямо сейчас. Или с Пегги. Или с кем-угодно, кто мог бы помочь ему разобраться с этим бардаком в его голове прямо сейчас.

Тони Старк всё ещё мог оказаться плохим человеком. Это ничего не меняло. Плохие люди способны совершать хорошие поступки. Черт, _Стив_ был плохим человеком, и он занимался аналогом вот этого каждую неделю в детском доме.

Это ничего не меняло.

Старк посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, когда Стив пошел к двери. Похоже, ему придется остаться тут на какое-то время, убирая весь беспорядок, и помимо прочего, Стив заметил темные круги у него под глазами ещё в начале вечера.

_Помоги ему._

Он был не обязан. Это всё затеял Старк. Стив ничего не был ему должен. Он был добр только к тем, кто заслуживал этого.

_Помоги ему._

Он чертовски устал - он просто хотел пойти домой. Краска уже начала неприятно стягивать его кожу, засыхая.

_Помоги ему._

\- Стив? Всё в порядке? - спросил Старк, и Стив развернулся, осознав, что он стоял в дверном проеме уже несколько секунд. Наверное, это выглядело странно.

Да черт с ним.

\- У меня ещё есть свободное время, - Стив пожал плечами, медленно возвращаясь в комнату. - Я останусь и помогу убраться.

Тони открыл рот, но потом просто вздохнул с облегчением и потер глаза.

\- Ох, слава богу. Это, наверное, первый раз в моей жизни, когда мне нужно самому убираться. Я вообще не представляю, с чего начать.

Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы не выпалить ядовитое замечание, пока поднимал пустую банку и относил ее к раковине. Старк, похоже, почувствовал это, потому что он немного запнулся и растерянно потер шею.

\- В смысле… я _прибирался_ до этого, конечно… это была просто шутка. Ты же знаешь, что это такое, да? Они созданы, чтобы развлекать…

\- Я знаю, что такое шутка, Тони, - перебил Стив, закатывая глаза и пытаясь не сказать в ответ что-нибудь пассивно-агрессивное. Вместо этого он просто сконцентрировался на мытье различных банок и кисточек, вспоминая это знакомое ощущение на своей коже.

Прошло столько времени с последнего раза, как он брал кисть в руки. Он скучал по этому.

Старк замолчал после этого, и Стив чувствовал, что он его расстроил. Это было понятно - он всё ещё вел себя как мудак, несмотря на свои предыдущие обещания и себе, и Старку, что он изменится.

Просто они, казалось, постоянно бесили друг друга.

Стив осознавал, что он искал предлоги ненавидеть его, и он понимал, что вел себя непрофессионально и подло, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Со Старком это было так легко.

\- Я вообще-то удивлен, - выпалил Стив, прервав неловкую тишину между ними, - увидеть тебя здесь. Я не… я не ожидал вот этого, когда изначально шел сюда.

По крайней мере, это было правдой.

Ему было очень некомфортно от осознания, что он шел сюда с намерением убить Старка - особенно после того, как он увидел его с детьми, которые просто обожали его.

Старк ничего не ответил, но Стив слышал, как тот ходит по комнате. Только когда тот подошел к нему и наклонился над раковиной, чтобы поставить в нее грязные банки, он услышал его бормотание:

\- Люди редко этого ожидают.

Стив смотрел, как тот двигается, тихо и аккуратно. Это так отличалось от того, что он обычно видел, и это хорошо показывало, как Старк на самом деле устал. Казалось, вся его энергия ушла на детей, и сейчас в нем ничего не осталось. Он казался меньше; без всех масок, всей своей громкости и наглости, он был… тише. Мягче.

\- Когда вы в последний раз нормально спали, мистер Старк? - спросил Стив, глядя на него.

\- Эм, - Старк немного повел плечами, - я не уверен, что помню. Я какое-то время работал над одним проектом.

Стив покачал головой, гадая, что именно это ‘какое-то время’ значило для Старка.

\- Вам, наверное, стоит больше спать.

\- Это точно.

\- Последуете моему совету?

\- О, точно нет, - устало улыбнулся Старк. - Я слишком занят для этого. Мне нужно управлять компанией и поддерживать имидж, Роджерс. Нет грешникам покоя, в конце концов.

Стив ничего не ответил, слишком потерявшись в своих мыслях, чтобы придумать ответ. Ему было не по себе - этот вечер перемешал всё в его голове, и он больше не знал, что думать.

В его разуме проросло зерно сомнения, и он не понимал, чувствовал он от этого радость или ужас.

 

***

 

\- Он рисовал, - объявил Стив, как только открыл дверь их квартиры. - Он рисовал с целым классом детей.

Все посмотрели на него в недоумении, пока Клинт не щелкнул пальцами.

\- Он снова говорит про Старка, - пояснил он всем остальным, и те дружно _‘аааааа’_ -кнули понимающе и снова расслабились на тех местах, где лежали до этого.

Стив надулся.

\- Я не так уж… я не так уж и много о нем говорю, - пробормотал он и закрыл дверь, - но в этот раз это действительно странно, понимаете?

\- Ну так давай, Стив, - Пегги пнула его в щиколотку, - поведай нам, что же сделал Старк на этот раз, чтобы повергнуть тебя в абсолютный ужас…

\- Но в этом всё и дело! - перебил Стив. - Он… он улизнул от меня, и я подумал, что он собирается сделать что-то нелегальное, так что я проследил за ним. Но он был в библиотеке, и когда я нашел его, он сидел с кучей детей! И рисовал!

Наташа нахмурилась и посмотрела на него.

\- Дети? Я думала, Старк их ненавидит.

Стив в растерянности поднял руки, яростно кивая.

\- Я знаю, я тоже! Но потом - бам! Я вхожу и оказываюсь в гребаном детском саду. Я не знаю… не может же это быть каким-нибудь прикрытием, правда? - внезапно спросил Стив и схватил с дивана подушку, чтобы сжать ее в руках в попытке успокоиться.

Клинт фыркнул.

\- Стив, ты забываешь самое основное правило. Плохие люди способны совершать хорошие поступки. В мире полно ужасных людей, которые всё ещё подают бездомным или занимаются благотворительностью - либо потому что это хорошо сказывается на их имидже, либо потому что они просто этого хотят. Но это не значит, что всё дерьмо испаряется благодаря этому. Не то чтобы Старк стопроцентный подонок, но… теоретически, - быстро добавил Клинт, когда Баки многозначительно на него посмотрел.

\- Мы сейчас говорим о твоем последнем объекте? - спросил кто-то позади него незнакомым голосом, что заставило Стива автоматически потянуться за пистолетом. Только рука Наташи на его плече остановила его от того, чтобы встретить угрозу парой выстрелов.

\- Веди себя хорошо, - прошептала она, когда немного растрепанный человек, которого Стив узнал как Брюса Баннера немного неловко отошел назад.

\- О, точно, - сказал он, потирая шею, - наемные убийцы, точно. Я запомню не подкрадываться. Я просто… эм, Нат меня пригласила… просто чтобы обсудить работу, я, эм... извини.

Стив смотрел, как тот неловко мнется с ноги на ногу, явно не привыкший к такому количеству внимания. Брюс Баннер не был похож на человека, способного на многое, но Нат уверила его, что тот был лучшим в своем деле, и его гениальность с лихвой компенсировала отсутствие устрашающей внешности. По ее словам, они встретились, когда ее заданием было убрать одного из агентов, ответственных за поимку Брюса за различные киберпреступления и разоблачения, связанные с американской армией. Брюс был неоценимой помощью для нее, пока они уходили от ФБР и других шпионских организаций.

\- Он сделал нас абсолютно невидимыми, - сказала она. - Уходил от поимки так, будто был рожден для этого. А _как_ он умеет работать с компьютером…

После этого она была с ним на связи; у них было взаимное соглашение помогать друг другу при необходимости. И Брюс не хуже них знал, какие преступники водились в глубинах Нью Йорка, поэтому он помогал им, когда мог. Однако это был первый раз, когда Стив встретился с ним лично.

\- Баннер, - улыбнулся он, расслабляя плечи и протягивая руку. - Приятно наконец-то познакомиться лично.

Тот ответил теплым мягким рукопожатием. Он казался таким спокойным - было трудно вообразить, что он жил в таком мире, как наш.

\- Взаимно. Я должен поблагодарить вас. Ваша команда спасла мою жизнь в Гонконге. Ну, и вы охраняете улицы от плохих ребят.

Стив моргнул, быстро кидая взгляд на Наташу, которая только пожала плечами и махнула рукой, будто говоря _‘это же Брюс’._

\- Я… эм, спасибо. Мы стараемся.

Брюс снова улыбнулся и поправил очки.

\- Как бы то ни было, я просто отходил в туалет, но теперь, когда мы все здесь, может, расскажете, для чего это всё?

Наташа дотянулась и пнула Брюса ногой.

\- Чтобы провести время вместе, по большей части, - ухмыльнулась она. - Тебе нужно больше друзей, Брюси.

Стив был немного удивлен тому, как она разговаривает с Брюсом. Он и не знал, что они были настолько… близки. Он редко видел, чтобы Наташа Романов чувствовала себя комфортно с кем-то помимо их группы друзей.

\- У меня идеальное количество друзей, вообще-то, - объяснил Брюс, в очередной раз поправляя очки. - Последние научные исследования показывают, что здоровое количество друзей - это не более трех человек. И у меня уже есть один, которого здесь нет, так что я уже превышаю свой лимит.

\- О, он один из _тех_ людей, - шутливо сказал Клинт, пожимая его руку. Стив усмехнулся, садясь рядом с Брюсом на диван.

\- Мне кажется, ты бы отлично поладил с моим объектом, - сказал ему Стив, поднимая брови. - Он тоже пытается объяснить всё человеческое с научной точки зрения.

Брюс скривился.

\- Ну, судя по твоим словам, с таким бы я не поладил. Поделишься именем?

Они все обменялись взглядами, но Стив покачал головой.

\- Извини… тебе нужно знать лишь минимум, так безопасней. Сейчас мы в любом случае не сможем рассказать тебе многого. Я слежу за ним сейчас - я его телохранитель, благодаря чему я могу всегда находиться поблизости. Но пока я не смогу найти серьезные подтверждения его вины, ты не можешь знать всего. Мы даже не можем дать тебе доступ к его серверам - его система безопасности просто непробиваема.

Брюс вскинул брови.

\- Вау. Должно быть, этот джентльмен очень влиятелен.

Стив кивнул, стиснув зубы.

\- Это большое дело, Баннер. Я предупреждаю тебя сейчас - если наводка подтвердится, и он действительно ведет бизнес с террористами, то на наших лбах появятся огромные мишени, когда всё будет закончено. Ты можешь выйти из игры, если хочешь. Мы знаем, что многого просим.

Он ожидал, что тот хотя бы на секунду задумается о серьезности того, что делает, но Брюс тут же уверенно покачал головой.

\- Я обещал, что буду помогать людям любыми средствами. Я бывал в некоторых местах мира, уничтоженных войной. Я не понаслышке знаю, что американская коррупция делает с жизнями на Ближнем Востоке. Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы это остановить. Я согласен на всё.

Пока он говорил, мнение Стива об этом человеке выросло вдвое, и он улыбнулся, кивая.

\- Не могу сказать, что я не рад, Доктор. Нам понадобится вся помощь, которую мы можем получить, если мы хоть немного можем полагаться на первоначальную оценку личности нашего объекта.

Остальная команда подняла брови и кинула на него странные взгляды. Клинт пнул его по ноге.

\- И _какая_ же твоя первоначальная оценка, в таком случае?

\- Я… он злит меня, - пробормотал Стив, откидываясь назад. - Я не могу прочесть его. Я не знаю, что думать.

\- Поэтому ты и с ним, Стив, - посмотрел на него Баки с теплотой, постукивая металлическим пальцем по его виску. - У тебя есть целых шесть месяцев, чтобы разобраться в этом. Ты проработал всего неделю. Просто нужно больше времени.

Стив рассерженно на него посмотрел, поджав губы, и все остальные вернулись к просмотру телевизора.

Больше времени. Ха. Он, скорее всего, просто задушит Тони со злости, прежде чем узнает хоть что-нибудь.

 

***

 

\- Эй, Стив, готов идти? - спросил Старк, поправляя запонки и в последний раз бросая на себя взгляд в зеркало, прежде чем повернуться и подойти к Стиву, который стоял на кухне пентхауса.

Старк выглядел… потрясающе. Одетый с иголочки и готовый к ежегодному благотворительному приёму имени Марии Старк, тот излучал такую атмосферу, что даже Стиву было трудно ее игнорировать. Теперь он понимал, почему тот с такой легкостью поддерживал свой имидж плейбоя.  Старк просто источал харизму и соблазн, и на этом невозможно было не остановить взгляд.

\- Да, - кивнул он и протянул руку, подавая Старку стопку писем, которые он забрал со стойки администратора. - Также принес вам письма. Мисс Поттс сказала, что мне необходимо собственными глазами убедиться, что вы их открыли, потому что, во всей видимости, они очень важны. Поэтому, если вы не возражаете, - Стив указал на письма, улыбаясь, пока Старк с негодованием смотрел на стопку.

\- Между прочим, у нас очень плотный график, Стивен, неужели мне действительно нужно…

\- Не я придумал правила, сэр, - ответил Стив, пытаясь скрыть, что его очень забавляла эта ситуация. Печально вздохнув, Старк быстро принялся распечатывать письма, чтобы пробежаться по ним беглым взглядом и отбросить их в сторону, где они, без сомнений, будут забыты на ближайшие несколько месяцев…

\- _Сукин сын!_ \- внезапно выругался Старк, и Стив поднял голову, глядя в недоумении, как тот вскрикивает и подносит руку к груди, выронив письмо.

В этот момент Стив в шоке заметил, как маленькая полоска крови побежала по руке Старка, просачиваясь сквозь его пальцы и пачкая белоснежные рукава его рубашки.

Стив мгновенно оказался рядом с ним, отопнул письмо подальше и инстинктивно вытянул руки, чтобы оценить объем повреждений.

Слишком много было крови для простого пореза бумагой.

\- Блять, - прошипел Старк, глядя на свой мизинец, - этот псих положил гребаное лезвие в конверт!

Стив схватил его за руку.

\- Раковина, - кратко приказал он, провел их обоих к раковине, включил воду и протянул руку за салфетками.

Старк матерился вполголоса, аккуратно опуская мизинец под струю воды. Та сразу же окрасилась в светло-красный оттенок, смешиваясь с кровью.

\- Боже, мой бедный костюм, - простонал он, бросая взгляд на запачканные рукава.

\- Я, правда, не думаю, что сейчас это твоя главная проблема, - пробормотал Стив, выключая воду и оборачивая несколько салфеток вокруг пальца. - Подержи, - он развернулся и подошел к конверту, лежащему на полу.

\- Не трогай! - крикнул Старк, догоняя его. - Он может быть отравлен.

Он посмотрел на Стива распахнутыми глазами:

\- Ты же не думаешь, что меня отравили?

\- Как раз это я и собираюсь проверить, - кратко ответил Стив, поднимая конверт за самый край бумаги. Достав нож из кухонного ящика по правую руку от него, он открыл с его помощью конверт ещё раз.

Четыре лезвия были аккуратно приклеены изнутри. Одно из них было покрыто тонкой полоской крови.

\- Как, черт возьми, это прошло проверку? - недоверчиво спросил Старк, наклоняясь и разглядывая конверт с шокированным выражением лица.

\- _Тони,_ \- прошипел Стив, перехватывая руку, которая начала тянуться вперед. - Тебе нужно остановить кровь. И тебе нужно дать мне спокойно осмотреть конверт. Я знаю, что делаю.

Тони выгнул бровь и цокнул, но послушно обернул руку вокруг краснеющих салфеток. Стив кивнул и оторвал ножом то лезвие, что поранило Старка.

Оно отошло с трудом, и Стив осторожно поднял его с пола тем же ножом, поднося его к свету. У него были кое-какие базовые знания о том, как тестировать на наличие ядов, но ему очень нужна была Наташа.

Отложив нож в сторону, он вернулся к конверту, чтобы осмотреть другое лезвие. Он легонько провел мизинцем по поверхности, пытаясь разглядеть влагу, которая бы говорила о том, что лезвие во что-то окунали. Когда он ее не обнаружил, Стив поднес палец к носу и попытался распознать запах. Большинство опасных токсинов отличались резким запахом.

\- Сомневаюсь, что они были отравлены, - в конце концов сказал Стив, поворачиваясь к Старку, который смотрел на него с любопытством. - Чтобы нанести урон от небольшого пореза, яд должен быть чрезвычайно сильным, так что у тебя уже начались бы проявляться симптомы. Чувствуешь головокружение? Сонливость? Тошноту? - спросил Стив, наклоняясь вперед и внимательно заглядывая в карие глаза Старка, чтобы проверить, расширились ли у того зрачки, расфокусировался ли взгляд.

Старк замер, открыв рот, словно кролик в свете фар, пока Стив пялился на него.

\- Я… эм, нет. Нет. Я в порядке, - выдавил он, шумно сглатывая, из-за чего его кадык дернулся.

Взгляд Стива на секунду остановился на нём. Дыхание Старка сбилось, и Стив вдруг осознал, как близко они стояли.

\- Вам нужно сходить к врачу, - сказал Стив, отойдя к кухонным шкафам и взяв себя в руки. - У вас где-нибудь здесь есть аптечка? Порез нужно перевязать должным образом.

\- У меня нет времени на врача, - сказал Старк из-за спины. - Мне нужно на благотворительный вечер, помнишь? Я просто переодену рубашку, перемотаю палец, и мы можем ид…

\- Тони, - перебил Стив, поворачиваясь к нему. - Ты не пойдешь на вечер сейчас. Не после того, что случилось, ты что?

Старк замер, и по его лицу будто прошла судорога.

\- Извини… ты что, только что сказал, что _я не могу пойти?_

\- Я твой личный телохранитель, Тони, - сказал Стив, закатывая глаза, пока поочередно открывал ящики. Может, Старку раньше никогда и не говорили, что делать, но вполне вероятно кому-то пора было начать. - Я обязан обеспечивать твою безопасность… кто-то каким-то образом умудрился подкинуть это в твою почту, и мы не можем позволить себе относиться к этому попуститель…

\- К Благотворительному Приёму тоже не можем, - резко перебил Старк. Всё - от позы до тона - приняло оборонительный оттенок. - Это одно из самых важных событий года для Благотворительности имени Марии Старк, понятно? И я не собираюсь его пропускать. Я могу вытрясти миллионы на пожертвования сегодня. Это важно.

\- Это ненужный риск, - протестовал Стив. - Ты ставишь свою жизнь под угрозу ради того, что ты можешь сделать в любое другое время…

\- Роджерс, я не уверен, что ты очень хорошо разбираешься в тонкостях общения богатых людей, но позволь мне объяснить тебе - возможность собрать такое количество богачей в одном месте с открытыми тяжеленными кошельками неимоверно редка. Мы планируем этот вечер месяцами, чтобы все смогли найти время. Это просто огромный источник денег, и я не собираюсь пропускать его, просто потому что _порезал палец_ , - прошипел Старк, подходя ближе и качая головой. - Это была благотворительность моей матери, и она вложила свою жизнь и душу в это. Тысячи людей полагаются на это. Ты сумасшедший, если ты думаешь, что я просто останусь здесь и подведу их всех.

Стив на секунду остановился в поисках и закрыл рот. Этот ответ его обескуражил - Старк только что сказал, что собирается рискнуть своей жизнью? Для какого-то, мать его, _благотворительного приема?_

\- Я пойду туда, Стив. И аптечка на верхней полке справа, - сказал Старк, и хотя Стив стоял к нему спиной, он, черт возьми, _знал_ , что тот закатил глаза.

Скорее всего.

Стив собирался с мыслями еще несколько секунд, затем дотянулся до верхней полки, чтобы нащупать небольшую коробку. Он тщательно постарался придать своему лицу нейтральное выражение лица и развернулся к Старку.

\- Сядь, - приказал он, указывая на стул справа.

Старк - видимо, потому что он решил довести Стива до белого каления - просто запрыгнул на столешницу, нагло ухмыляясь. Стив закатил глаза и посмотрел на Старка взглядом, далеким от профессионального, но всё же подошел и схватил того за руку.

\- Не дёргайся.

Тот послушался и убрал салфетки с окровавленного пальца. Стив взял чистую салфетку и затем нарочно подошел к раковине вместо того, чтобы наклониться через Старка. Он чувствовал его прожигающий взгляд на своем лице и не знал, как это понимать.

Он не знал, как понимать уже вообще хоть что-то, и он был готов начать кричать от бессилия.

Старк молчал, пока Стив смачивал салфетку водой, очищал его рану и открывал аптечку.

\- Тебе повезло, что швов не нужно накладывать, - пробормотал он, забинтовывая мизинец Старка.

Он услышал легкий вдох, и Старк открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова так и не были произнесены. Стив решил просто закончить перевязывать руку, намеренно глядя лишь на бинты, опасаясь наткнуться на взгляд Старка. В воздухе скопилось напряжение, и он не понимал, почему.

\- Там было письмо, - внезапно сказал Старк, и Стив чуть ли не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. - В конверте. Там было письмо.

Стив остановился и развернулся к конверту на столе. Не говоря ни слова, он завязал бинт, взял конверт и отнес его Старку.

\- У тебя есть пинцет или что-то вроде того? - спросил Стив, не желая просто так открывать миру то, что лежало внутри.

\- Лучше, - ответил Старк. - Джарвис?

\- Сканирую, сэр.

Стив поднял брови, и Старк лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ.

\- Не такой уж он и бесполезный парень, ха?

\- Скан завершён. Всё чисто, сэр.

Старк тут же потянулся за конвертом, но Стив успел одернуть руку, кладя вторую ему на грудь, чтобы остановить.

\- Позволь мне.

\- Ой да ладно тебе, Джарвис уже сказал, что всё чис…

\- _Позволь мне,_ Тони, - перебил Стив этого невыносимого человека. - Это моя работа.

Старк уставился на него, но всё-таки сдался с раздраженным вздохом, позволяя Стиву аккуратно открыть конверт.

Стив ожидал увидеть еще какую-нибудь угрозу внутри, но там ничего не было, лишь небольшой лист бумаги.

\- _Твоя кровь - моя кровь,_ \- скептически прочитал Старк с открытым выражением презрения на лице. - Что это, черт возьми, значит?

\- Сомневаюсь, что что-то приятное, - рассеянно ответил Стив, внимательно глядя на слова. - Похоже, это его почерк. Левша. Бумага дорогая; он явно приложил к этому много усилий.

\- Погоди, - внезапно сказал Старк, хватая Стива за запястье. - Там что-то с другой стороны.

Он наклонился, удерживая руку Стива, чтобы прочитать более мелкий почерк:

\- _Это не конец,_ \- медленно прочитал он.

На секунду воцарилась тишина, а потом их взгляды встретились. Старк выглядел настороженно - не совсем испуганно, но… будто ожидал чего-то плохого.

\- Это совсем не звучит устрашающе, вообще ни капельки, - весело сказал он, пожимая плечами и выхватывая письмо из рук Стива. - Я отправлю это в лабораторию… протестирую на отпечатки и всё такое.

\- Тони, - начал Стив, - я _настоятельно_ рекомендую остаться дома и залечь на дно, хотя бы на несколько дней, просто ради предосторожност…

С тем же успехом он мог разговаривать с кирпичной стеной. Старк уже снимал галстук и расстёгивал рубашку, направляясь в свою комнату.

\- Я буду через две минуты. Мне нужно сменить рубашку и смыть кровь - после этого мы можем выезжать, - крикнул он, полностью игнорируя предыдущее предупреждение Стива.

Стив наблюдал за ним через комнату; как он снимает рубашку, демонстрируя загорелую кожу и крепкие мышцы - всего на секунду - прежде чем завернуть за угол и скрыться из вида.

Стив почувствовал, что его щеки горят, и приложил усилие, чтобы прогнать эту картинку из головы. Сейчас был точно, несомненно, безоговорочно неподходящий момент для этого. Сейчас был неподходящий момент.

 

Да и вообще, для _этого_ подходящего момента не будет вообще никогда.

 

***

 

Как только Стив увидел, куда они пришли, он включил всю свою защиту.

Было похоже, будто Тони _пытался_ облегчить своему преследователю задачу. Огромное здание открытого плана с лестницами, ведущими к огромному балкону, окружающему весь зал. Любой человек, танцующий внизу, был как на ладони для тех, кто наверху.

\- Прошло только четыре секунды, как мы вышли из машины, а ты уже тянешься к пистолету? - недовольно бросил Старк Стиву, который шел чуть позади него. - Да ладно тебе, Роджерс, расслабься. Он не решится сделать что-нибудь здесь - поднимет слишком много шума.

Стив злобно на него посмотрел.

\- Он сказал, твоя кровь - его кровь, Тони. Ты действительно считаешь, что он особо переживает, что подумают люди?

Тони закатил глаза и подхватил бокал шампанского с подноса. Он демонстративно поднес напиток к губам, подмигивая Стиву, однако, его самодовольство не продолжалось долго, потому что Стив выхватил бокал и вылил содержимое в цветочный горшок поблизости, не обращая внимания на протестующий вскрик миллиардера.

\- Эй, эм, Стив, ты знаешь, что большинство людей не используют дорогое шампанское, чтобы поливать цветы?

\- Сегодня мы сохраним тебя трезвым, если ты не возражаешь, - резко ответил Стив. - Мне необходимо выполнять свою работу лучшим образом, и если ты напьешься, никому легче от этого не будет.

Тони скривился и осмотрелся немного испуганно.

\- Как, черт возьми, я должен разговаривать с ними трезвым?

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Как ты разговариваешь со всеми остальными трезвым?

Тот ещё раз сморщил нос.

\- Эти люди не ‘все остальные’. Эти люди похожи на… меня.

Стив посмотрел на него, готовясь прятать выражение разочарования от наглой хвастливости Тони. Но один быстрый взгляд на его лицо, и Стив больше не считал, что тот гордился этим фактом. Если уж на то пошло, тот выглядел так, будто ему было противно.

Стив подумал, что обычно люди не нуждались в огромных количествах алкоголя, чтобы общаться с похожими на себя людьми.

\- Я бы не сказал, что хоть кого-нибудь из этих людей можно застать в общественной библиотеке, рисующими руками с кучей детей-изгоев, - сказал Стив, даже не задумываясь о том, что говорит.

Стив и Тони оба замерли от удивления. Глаза Стива распахнулись, и он, скорее всего, выглядел, словно кролик в свете фар. Хотя, по правде говоря, Тони выглядел точно так же.

Похоже, они оба были одинаково удивлены неожиданным комментарием Стива.

\- Я имею в виду, - поспешил исправить себя Стив, а потом осознал, что ему было нечего исправлять, - я… эм, да. Это правда, - сказал он как-то вяло и нахмурился. - Хотя, если честно, про тебя бы я тоже не подумал, что ты можешь таким заниматься. Так что…

Наверное, ему пора было закрыть рот. Вся его речь напоминала одну большую катастрофу.

Тони немного недоуменно хмыкнул, и между ними повисла неловкая тишина, пока каждый из них пытался переварить этот внезапный комплимент. Стив абсолютно не представлял, откуда он взялся, и именно это беспокоило его больше всего в этой ситуации.

\- Ну, да, - в конце концов сказал Тони, кивая немного резко и начиная отходить дальше в зал. - Пойду, пообщаюсь. Я думаю, ты не послушаешь меня, если я скажу тебе расслабиться и наблюдать за мной со стороны, так что я просто попрошу тебя не нависать устрашающе у меня над плечом весь вечер. Как я уже говорил: мне нужно убедить этих людей пожертвовать деньги, и у них будет гораздо меньше желания это сделать, если они весь вечер будут бояться за свои жизни.

Стив только кивнул, решив не отвечать, и Тони с легкостью смешался с толпой людей. Он пытался успевать за ним, стараясь выглядеть настолько незаметным, насколько это было возможно, и вскользь наблюдал за залом.

Здесь было несколько сотен человек; все они были в шикарной одежде и потягивали дорогой алкоголь. Резкая волна отвращения накрыла Стива - немедленная реакция на такое количество денег, собранных в одной комнате. Он знал, что это было несправедливо, особенно учитывая, что они все собрались здесь ради благотворительности, но всё же. Тот факт, что половина Нью-Йоркского состояния сейчас находилась в одном месте, по определению воспринимался неправильно.

Он догнал Тони, незаметно подходя со спины и замыкая круг людей прежде, чем кто-либо другой. Улыбаясь так искренне, как только мог, он позволил Тони представить всех друг другу, пока он сам стоял на месте и пытался не выдать, как некомфортно ему было на самом деле.

Тони действительно был хорош в этом. Стив наблюдал за ним, пока тот говорил; Тони легко вписывался в любой разговор и незаметно менял тему разговора туда, куда ему было нужно, в данном случае на благотворительность. Стив просто смотрел, немного восхищенно, как Тони каким-то образом сумел уболтать человека на пожертвование в размере десяти тысяч долларов за первые пять минут разговора.

Быть свидетелем того, как Тони работал, было странным опытом для Стива. Когда тот был таким вот - весь широкие неискренние улыбки, и громкие голоса, и наглое превосходство - Стив видел человека, которым он считал Тони Старка, когда брался за это дело. В этом человеке было заключено всё, что Стив терпеть не мог.

И всё же, Стив видел его таким только в подобных местах. На пресс-конференциях, общественных мероприятиях и вообще там, где Тони нужно было быть _Тони Старком_ \- гением, плейбоем, человеком с деньгами и решением всех твоих проблем. Но потом, когда тот возвращался домой, тот был просто… просто истощен этим человеком. Сразу ложился спать, улыбаясь Стиву, но он не мог прочитать его улыбки. Иногда, когда Стив замечал, как Тони смотрит на себя в зеркало - его лицо выражало что-то слишком похожее на ненависть к себе.

Конечно, он был рядом с ним всего две с половиной недели. Не то чтобы он знал его вдоль и поперек. Ему ещё предстояло столько узнать.

 

Тони попрощался с первой группой людей и незаметно потянул Стив за пиджак, чтобы он шел за ним.

\- Ну что… уже увидел каких-нибудь потенциальных серийных убийц? - тихо спросил он.

Стив покачал головой, но отвел Тони от главного зала, просто на всякий случай. Открытый план помещения всё ещё заставлял наёмного убийцу внутри него мысленно содрогаться.

И, наверное, сейчас уже и телохранителя внутри него тоже.

\- Эй, эй, что ты делаешь? - возразил Тони, хмурясь. - Я хочу потанцевать.

\- Серьезно? - раздраженно спросил Стив. - Ты хотя бы _видел_ планировку? Ты будешь открытой мишенью. Застрелить тебя там будет легче, чем отобрать конфету у ребенка.

_Ты-то уж точно знаешь, о чем говоришь, ты ведь делал это раньше._

Тони надулся и пихнул Стива.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе… мы уже решили, что я не собираюсь умирать сегодня…

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, какой у него план.

\- ...так что я бы хотел безобидно потанцевать с кем-нибудь из спонсоров. Слушай, если меня пристрелят, я разрешаю тебе злорадствовать, сколько душе угодно.

Стив сдержал отчаянный стон. Этот человек просто _невозможный. глупый. безрассудный._

\- Я не смогу быть рядом, когда ты будешь там. Это не та ситуация, в которой мне будет комфортно.

Тони фыркнул, повернулся лицом к Стиву и поднял брови.

\- Тогда ты потанцуй со мной.

Стив застыл, скептически глядя на Тони. Тот был абсолютно невозмутим; просто глядел на него в ожидании с легкой улыбкой на губах.

\- Это… непрофессионально, - в конце концов сказал Стив, качая головой. Тони открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но Стив выставил руку, на этот раз более уверенно. - Нет, Тони… пожалуйста, можешь просто…

\- Стив, ты можешь быть моим телохранителем, но ты не можешь меня контролировать, - легко сказал ему Тони, затем похлопал его по щеке и отступил назад, снова растворяясь в толпе, пока Стив кипел в негодовании.

Определенно. Определенно точно мудак. Никогда _в жизни_ никого не слушает.

Стив со злостью наблюдал, как Тони подходит к красивой женщине и с легкостью начинает с ней разговор, пока они танцуют посреди комнаты. Это только больше его разозлило - смотреть, как они танцуют - поэтому он отвел взгляд и осмотрел зал еще раз.

Он рассматривал официантов; следил за их движениями, смотрел, предлагали ли они что-нибудь Тони. Из своего опыта он знал, как относительно легко это было - попасть на подобное общественное мероприятие в качестве обслуживающего персонала. Конкретно официанты считались простым способом войти в контакт с отдельно взятым человеком. Достаточно было одного отравленного напитка, и игра была закончена.

Но официанты держались стороной и не походили к Тони. Стив, не зная, чем себя занять, лишь неуклюже стоял в стороне и пытался наблюдать за Тони, при этом не _глядя_ на него. Один только вид Тони с этой незнакомкой, то, как близко тот ее держал, как соблазняюще ей улыбался - всё это заставляло Стива чувствовать себя... некомфортно.

Он знал, что Тони был привлекательным человеком. Исключительно объективно, конечно. Это ничего не значило.

Однако это жутко раздражало. Хотя этого следовало ожидать. Много вещей в Тони Старке его раздражали.

 

***

 

\- Ладно, пора закругляться, - прошептал Тони в его ухо, от чего Стив подпрыгнул. Он опустил глаза, глядя, как Тони оглядывает стеклянным взглядом толпу людей перед собой. - Давай взорвем всё это сборище.

Стив, который выпал из реальности еще пять минут назад, пока Тони втолковывал группе генералов о возрастающей потребности в более продвинутых научных исследованиях и технологической помощи, только яростно кивнул.

\- Согласен. Давай.

Тони засмеялся, но его смех был таким уставшим, и Стив просто положил руку ему на спину и повел его к выходу.

\- Ты повеселился сегодня, мистер Телохранитель? - вяло спросил Тони, обходя немного подвыпившую женщину, танцующую, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Стив почувствовал, как его лицо скривилось само собой.

\- Я не представляю, как ты делаешь это так часто, - честно ответил он.

Тони поднял брови.

\- О, всё дело в практике длиной в целую жизнь и, в большинстве случаев, в алкоголе, - объяснил он, равнодушно глядя на Стива, прежде чем пожать плечами. - Но сегодня всё было не так плохо. По большей части разговоры вертелись вокруг благотворительности и… да. Всё прошло хорошо. Мне кажется, мы отлично поработали - Пеппер получит конечную сумму пожертвований к концу недели, и мы узнаем, сколько нам удалось собрать, - Тони остановился, слегка улыбаясь самому себе, а затем повернулся к Стиву и превратил свою улыбку в нечто более сухое и менее искреннее. - Отличный пиар-ход, вся эта благотворительная ерунда, понимаешь?

Стив не ответил, но почувствовал, что Тони просто пытается быть вредным. Он просто вздохнул и открыл дверь перед ним.

Они вышли в холодный ночной воздух, и Стив зажмурился от резкого порыва ледяного ветра прямо в лицо. Ему никогда не нравился холод. Тони, в свою очередь, казалось, ничего и не заметил - он просто зевнул и протер глаза.

\- Знаешь, чего я хочу? Я хочу бургер. Пойдем и раздобудем бургеры, Стив. В нескольких кварталах отсюда есть МакДональдс, а я просто умираю с голода.

Стив хотел возразить - Тони выглядел выжатым как лимон, и казалось, что они даже до машины не дойдут, как тот упадет. Но, в конце концов, какая вообще разница? Кому было дело до самочувствия Старка, в любом случае? Он всего лишь его телохранитель.

\- Как скажешь, Тони, - сказал Стив, легко пожимая плечами. Он открыл дверь такси, которое они поймали, и постарался не злиться, когда Тони сел внутрь прежде, чем он.

Точно. Он получал зарплату от Старка, и, очевидно, в его обязанности входило открывать перед ним двери.

Он не принял это близко к сердцу. Тот явно был не в лучшем состоянии сейчас. Это было даже забавно - перемена была практически незамедлительной - от громкого, и энергичного, и души компании к… этому.

\- Ближайший МакДональдс, пожалуйста, - сказал Стив водителю, садясь рядом с Тони и застегивая ремень безопасности.

Тони потянулся, словно кот, и издал какой-то счастливый звук, закрывая глаза и откидываясь на спинку сидения.

\- Стив, ты такой замечательный. Пеппер бы никогда на это не согласилась.

Стив отвернулся и спрятал улыбку рукой, глядя в окно.

\- Если это не угрожает вашей жизни напрямую, мистер Старк, мне всё равно, что вы делаете.

За этим последовала тишина, и Стив обернулся. Тони сидел с приоткрытым ртом, и его расслабленная поза уже исчезла. Он выглядел так, будто земля только что ушла у него из под ног, но он быстро расслабился вновь, опустив взгляд в пол и мягко улыбнувшись.

\- Хорошо. Чем больше я тебе плачу, тем больше тебе всё равно, так это работает? Как и должно быть, - пробормотал он, прежде чем немного сдвинуться и опереться на дверь.

Стив нахмурился и открыл рот, но не нашел, что сказать в ответ. Наверное, его предыдущие слова были довольно… ну, жестокими, но он не имел этого в виду. Он просто…

Разве он имел это в виду?

Да.

 

...Нет?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Когда он зашел в ‘Кофейню Коммандос’ и увидел, что Клинт всё ещё работает в одиннадцать часов вечера, ему стало смешно и грустно одновременно.

\- До сих пор нет других клиентов? - спросил Стив, закрывая дверь и заходя в теплое помещение.

Клинт хмуро покачал головой, протирая стойку.

\- Почти получилось с ещё одним сегодня, но он оказался обыкновенным уродом, который изменяет своей жене - не наш клиент, в общем, - ответил друг и вздохнул. - Так что, придется выжать всё, что можно, из кофейни, если мы не хотим голодать следующие пару недель.

Стив скривился, тяжело опускаясь на стул. Они все занимались кофейней посменно - убивали время, когда не убивали людей - это помогало оплачивать счета во время затиший. Например, как сейчас.

Не только они зависели от своей работы, в конце концов.

Каждый из них имел своё прошлое, и каждый из них чувствовал, что обязан помогать тем, кто проходит через подобное. Стив и Баки помогали местному детскому дому и старались держать его подальше от проблем, учитывая, что он находился в довольно бедном районе. Наташе нужны были деньги, чтобы помогать организации, занимающейся бездомными детьми и их реабилитацией. Клинт работал с организацией, занимающейся предотвращением незаконной перевозки детей и эксплуатации детского труда. Пэггс помогала в приюте для бездомных, где она провела несколько лет после побега из Англии.

Каждый из них имел обязанности. У каждого была своя ответственность. И когда они не могли помогать приютам, или детдомам, или благотворительностям, они понимали, что от этого будет страдать кто-то беззащитный. Конечно, зарплата Стива от Старк Индастрис значительно улучшала положение, но их инструменты и материалы для работы стоили немало, а после их последней миссии в Оклахоме в прошлом месяце у них сейчас явно была нехватка оборудования. Из-за этого им приходилось тратить деньги, которые они откладывали.

Это было нелегко. Стив знал, что могло быть и хуже, и он понимал, что если он может сводить концы с концами, то это уже гораздо больше, чем могут себе позволить многие семьи, но… это было нелегко. Вот и всё.

\- Черт возьми, Баки, что, снова здесь курил? - вдруг спросил Стив, сморщив нос. - Господи, может быть, кто-нибудь кроме меня тоже начнет отучать его курить в помещениях, чтоб его? 

\- Не переживай, ему уже прилетело от Наташи. Сказала ему, что он будет платить за новые диваны, если прожжет их, - сказал Клинт, тепло улыбаясь. - А этого, как ты знаешь, он сделать не сможет, ведь ни у кого из нас нет денег. Так что он перестал курить. Ха. Как просто.

\- Скоро мы будем купаться в деньгах, Клинт, - успокоил его Стив и подошел к двери, чтобы вывесить знак ‘закрыто’. - А затем мы просто продолжим заниматься тем, чем занимались, до конца наших жизней.

Клинт посмотрел на него и хотел было что-то сказать; скорее всего, что-то типа ‘мы не знаем, виновен он или нет’, но в конце концов просто вздохнул и упал на стул рядом с ним. 

\- Как, кстати, твой день со Старком?

Стив пожал плечами. Он не знал, как объяснить Клинту _‘я начал это всё, думая, что он ужасный человек, и я всё ещё так думаю, но он продолжает совершать действительно хорошие поступки, а ещё он очень привлекательный, что прилично отвлекает меня в разных смыслах’_ и не звучать при этом странно.

\- Как всегда, - наконец ответил он. - Хотя, мы получили письмо от его преследователя - Тони почти отрезал себе палец. Кто бы это ни был, он не намерен шутить. Похоже, скоро мне придется по-настоящему выполнять свою работу, - сказал Стив, и Клинт засмеялся и предложил:

\- Может, нам просто дать этому психу закончить свое дело? Пускай сделает всю работу за нас, а мы просто заберем все заслуги себе. Руки чище будут.

Стив знал, что это была шутка… но неприятный укол в сердце при подобной мысли оказался для него абсолютно новым.

 

**Тони**

 

Когда он вытащил себя из мастерской в семь утра, самое последнее, что он ожидал увидеть - это то, как Стив Роджерс готовит завтрак на его кухне.

\- Какого хрена? - выпалил он, потер глаза и снова уставился на невозможно широкие плечи своего телохранителя, стоявшего у плиты.

Стив даже не поднял голову.

\- Мисс Поттс сообщила вчера, что этим утром у тебя презентация в Бостоне, и мне нужно приехать рано.

Тони нахмурился, задумавшись.

\- Эм… разве?

\- Да.

В комнате всё ещё было чертовски темно. Настолько было рано. Какого черта Тони согласился на что-то в такую рань?

Развернувшись, Стив отправил в сторону Тони кружку кофе по столешнице, и она оказалась прямо перед ним.

\- Пей, - приказал он. - Такое чувство, что я разговариваю с зомби сейчас.

Он едва успел сдержать послушное ‘так точно, сэр’ и взял кружку, продолжая пялиться на Стива. Иногда тот разговаривал с ним очень повелительно, и Тони всё ещё не мог решить, его это злило или заводило.

\- Мммммммммммммфффф, - простонал он, когда сделал первый глоток. - Это просто что-то с чем-то.

Стив тихо усмехнулся, выключая плиту, и протянул изумленному Тони тарелку с панкейками.

\- Извини, но… когда ты начал готовить мне _завтраки?_ Разве это входит в твои обязанности?

\- Просто пытаюсь вытолкать тебя из дома как можно скорее, - пробормотал Стив, немного растягивая слова, прошел мимо Тони и поправил галстук перед темным окном. - Я не хочу даже думать о том, что случится с нами обоими, если мы опоздаем. Мисс Поттс звучала крайне…

\- Бешено? Раздраженно? Она вопила? У нее бывает иногда, - сказал Тони, сосредоточившись на кофе, а затем резко поднял взгляд. - Погоди. Ты, что, только что… это не бруклинский акцент я сейчас слышал? - в неверии спросил он.

Стив - в первый раз с того дня, как они встретились - сильно покраснел и отвернулся.

\- Э… да, извини. Я просто… для меня тоже ещё очень рано, знаешь? - оборонительным тоном ответил тот, сложив на груди руки.

У Тони промелькнула мысль помолиться. Потому что это… это было просто несправедливо. Серьезно? _Акцент?_ Не только плечи, и глаза, и улыбка, но и _акцент?_ Он явно совершил ошибку, наняв этого парня. Тони и так приходилось бороться с желанием запрыгнуть на него каждую секунду, не говоря уже о бруклинском акценте в добавок ко всему…

Он покачал головой, хватая панкейк и запихивая его полностью в рот. Если он не будет об этом думать, он сможет сделать вид, что этого не существует.

Боже, Пеппер точно его убьет, если он переспит со своим телохранителем спустя три недели. Не то чтобы Стив когда-либо согласится на подобное ‘непрофессиональное’ поведение. Он едва ли мог улыбнуться рядом с Тони, не говоря уже о вещах, о которых Тони _определенно точно не думал…_

\- Ты вообще слушаешь? - спросил Стив, и Тони резко поднял голову посреди огромного глотка кофе и практически подавился, чтобы его предательский рот не выдал что-нибудь, чего не следовало выдавать.

\- Эмм… нет, - признал Тони, пожимая плечами.

Стиву это явно не понравилось, но он никак это не прокомментировал.

\- Я сказал, что у нас плотный график. Я организовал транспорт, и охрана уже выставлена по периметру здания, но на всякий случай нам придется следовать определенному маршруту…

\- Да, да, ладно, я согласен, как скажешь, - сказал Тони, преувеличенно вздыхая. Серьезно, вся эта игра в телохранителя уже начинала его раздражать - сколько ещё ему будут говорить, куда он может и не может ходить? Это выводило из себя, ещё как.

Стив странно на него посмотрел, стопроцентно зная, что Тони снова не слушал, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Просто сдержал вздох и указал на дверь.

\- Машина ждет, давай, собирайся.

\- Ты не особо дружелюбный по утрам, да? - пробормотал Тони, когда Стив подтолкнул его к двери, забирая тарелку у него из рук.

\- Я всегда не особо дружелюбный, - невозмутимо ответил Стив, и Тони засмеялся. Стив повернулся и посмотрел на него, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. - Иди уже, у тебя пять минут, иначе я позвоню мисс Поттс.

\- К твоему сведению, она мне не мама.

\- Ну, при этом она единственная, у кого есть способность достучаться до тебя.

\- Эй. Я все твои приказы исполняю, разве нет? - обиженно крикнул Тони, заходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. Он зевнул, достал телефон и пролистал свои контакты расплывающимся взглядом. Когда он нашел того, кого искал, он машинально улыбнулся и нажал на вызов.

\- Ммм, - послышался сонный голос на другом конце провода. 

\- Брюси-Брюси-Брюси, звучишь не особо весело этим солнечным утром…

\- Есть какая-то причина, по которой ты звонишь мне в семь утра, Тони? - устало спросил Брюс.

Тони задумался.

\- Хмм... вообще-то да. Презентация в МТИ? Та, о которой ты меня буквально умолял; чтобы ты был там не один, пока болтал о своей гамма-радиации и ее потенциале для современного человека? Та, для которой ты заставил меня подготовить _часовую_ презентацию в последнюю минуту? Ничего не припоминаешь?

После этого раздалась напряженная тишина, и затем Брюс нервно подал голос:

\- Э, да, об этом…

\- Брюс, - предупреждающе начал Тони, - лучше тебе не говорить того, что, как я думаю, ты собираешься сказать.

\- Я не виноват в том, что заболел! - оборонительно сказал Брюс. - Я съел плохо приготовленные морепродукты… кричи на владельца ресторана!

\- Нет-нет, видишь ли, чтобы найти владельца ресторана, потребуется какое-то время, а ты сейчас прямо здесь, - прорычал Тони. - Какого черта?! Ты просто кидаешь меня? Я ведь вообще согласился участвовать в этом кошмаре с утра пораньше ради _твоей_ жалкой задницы!

\- Если я приду, меня вырвет на тебя. Ты, правда, этого хочешь? - спросил Брюс, подавляя зевок. - Слушай, мне действительно очень жаль, но…

\- Брюс Баннер, ты - злобная маленькая шлюшка, и я надеюсь, что тебя будут обслуживать испорченными морепродуктами до конца твоих дней, - громко объявил Тони и положил трубку.

Ему придется ехать до самого Бостона, чтобы прочитать гребаную лекцию, и он даже не увидит своего научного партнера. Какая _трата времени._

Он быстро разблокировал телефон, отправил Брюсу сообщение и кинул телефон на кровать, перед тем как надеть рубашку. _Поправляйся скорее, мудак._

Ответ пришел, когда он выходил в гостиную, где его ждал Стив. _Спасибо. Я отправлю тебе открытку с извинениями, когда снова смогу ходить :)_

\- Ты готов? - спросил Стив, и Тони кивнул в ответ, убирая телефон в карман. Он поплелся за Стивом в расстроенных чувствах, пока тот вел его на выход.

Однако он быстро успокоился, глядя на задницу Стива, пока они спускались в гараж. Луч света в темном царстве.

 

***

 

\- Поверить не могу, что меня разбудили в такую рань! И всё зря! - шикнул Тони, отходя от стойки ресепшена, и упал на диван. 

\- Слушай, презентацию перенесли всего на час. Мне кажется, с тобой ничего не случится, если ты немного подождешь, - сказал Стив, хотя сам не выглядел особо радостным. Под его глазами уже были заметны легкие синяки, которые свидетельствовали о том, что он не особо много спал этой ночью.

\- Можешь поспать, если хочешь, - предложил Тони, кидая слишком твердую диванную подушку ему на грудь. - Это же институт, тут никому нет дела. Они просто подумают, что тебе ещё повезло, потому что ты не уснул прямо на полу.

Стив закатил глаза.

\- Знаешь, я не думаю, что это будет очень профессионально, учитывая, что я твой телохранитель.

Тони громко застонал.

\- Аааааа. Телохранитель-хренохранитель. О, смешно получилось. Но, знаешь, ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься…

\- А ты слишком несерьезно относишься к своей безопасности - я вообще-то пытаюсь о тебе заботиться, - парировал Стив, и его глаза тут же распахнулись шире, буквально чуть-чуть.

Стив часто это делал. Произносил что-то, не задумываясь, а потом выглядел искренне удивленным, когда слышал, _что именно_ он только что произнес. Это было забавно, если честно.

Тони раздраженно уставился в потолок, упрямо пытаясь игнорировать тепло от бедра Стива рядом со своим, пока они сидели на диване. Стив не уснул (за что Тони был ему благодарен), но при этом ёрзал каждые несколько секунд, чтобы не засыпать.

Тони стало скучно ещё в первую минуту.

\- Я пошёл в туалет, - объявил он, поднимаясь с дивана.

Стив повернул голову и встал, будто собираясь пойти за ним, но Тони выставил руку.

\- Останься здесь, Стив - тебе, правда, не нужно сопровождать меня в туалет. Это будет некомфортно для всех задействованных сторон.

Стив снова сел, немного покраснев.

\- Только не сбегай от меня! - крикнул он в спину Тони.

 

***

 

Окей, возможно, он немного сбежал от Стива. Совсем чуточку.

Если честно, он не намеревался. Но когда он возвращался к Стиву, ему довелось пройти мимо открытой аудитории, где проходила лекция, и Тони услышал что-то об астрофизике. О прекрасной, сложной, поражающей астрофизике, которая, по всей видимости, совершенно не интересовала подавляющее большинство студентов в аудитории.

И как можно было устоять?

 

\- _Тони!_

Он развернулся и заметил разъяренного Стива, надвигающегося на него как гроза, пока Тони спокойнейнько стоял в конце аудитории и слушал профессора.

\- Стив! - восторженно прошептал Тони, хватая его за руку и затаскивая внутрь. - Ты только послушай его, это просто потрясающе! Я слышал о Докторе Ричардсе, и я читал некоторые из его работ, но, правда, слушать, как он говорит об этом в реальной жизни - это что-то с чем-то. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о его теориях касательно черных дыр? Это кажется невероятным, но…

\- Ты сказал, что не сбежишь, Тони! - со злостью перебил Стив, взмахивая руками. - Ты вообще когда-нибудь слушаешь других?

Тони почувствовал, как его улыбка спадает с лица, и он снова потряс Стива за руку в попытке заставить его понять. 

\- Но, Стив… _наука_ , Стив! - в конце концов выдавил он, и это было просто жалко, по правде говоря.

Стив лишь смотрел на него какое-то время и, казалось, был в замешательстве. Может быть, дело было в глупом выражении лица, которое всегда появлялось на лице Тони, когда он узнавал что-то новое. Но что-то заставило Стива медленно смягчить выражение лица.

\- Ты… тебе это, правда, нравится, да?

Тони вернул взгляд на профессора, и улыбка вернулась на его лицо.

\- Ну… как это может кому-то не нравиться? Разве это не восхитительно? Ну, в смысле… он говорит о возможности создания разрывов в космическом пространстве благодаря известной и привычной нам энергии! Так просто! Это просто сумасшествие, и это противоречит… минимум десяти законам физики, и всё же… - Тони махнул рукой, пожал плечами и указал на толпу. - Все эти люди здесь. Желая познать невозможное. Всё, что мы знаем - это всего лишь наше воображение, которое пытается заполнить пустые пропуски. И те факты, на которые мы опирались всю нашу жизнь, опровергаются каждый день. Мы всегда узнаем что-то новое.

Окей, вот сейчас он уже начал звучать довольно удручающе.

\- В смысле… да. Я просто думаю, что это круто, - неловко закончил он и сморщил нос. Он всегда был _слишком_ полон энтузиазма, когда дело касалось подобных вещей, и он очень сильно пытался не реагировать вот так. Людям это не особо нравилось; если честно, их это попросту раздражало.

Но Стив просто смотрел на него тёплым взглядом, в котором смешались неверие и нежность.

\- Ты самый худший ночной кошмар для телохранителя, ты это знаешь? - прошептал тот, качая головой, и снова сделал эту штуку, когда пытался спрятать улыбку, поджимая губы и отводя взгляд.

Тони улыбнулся немного смущенно и посмотрел на часы.

\- У нас ещё есть время. Я хочу остаться и послушать ещё чу…

Ему так и не удалось закончить фразу. Потому что - как всегда в идеальное время - слова Тони утонули в криках со стороны коридоров, и внезапно он почувствовал, что его затягивают внутрь комнаты, а его нос упирается в спину Стива. Тот уже повернулся к двери и достал пистолет, и всё это заняло у него время, за которое Тони успел бы только моргнуть.

Черт. В чем вообще дело?

Его вопрос, к сожалению, был отвечены несколькими секундами позже, когда громкий звук выстрелов разрезал воздух. Тони резко вздрогнул - он был слишком хорошо знаком с этими звуками. Тысячи мыслей пронеслись у него в голове, когда прозвучал первый выстрел; запасные выходы, ответные меры, эвакуация школы - но все они утонули в криках страха вокруг него. Студенты начали прятаться под парты, подниматься со своих мест, пытаться пройти к запасному выходу в конце аудитории. 

\- Черт, - выругался Тони. - Ты не думаешь…

\- Я не знаю, но мы уходим, - резко ответил Стив, взял Тони за предплечье и повёл его подальше от входа.

\- Погоди… Стив, мы должны помочь! - он остановился посреди лестницы, по которой все спускались. - У тебя есть оружие. Я думаю, у большинства людей здесь его нет. Мы можем…

\- Моя работа - обеспечить твою безопасность, и в данный момент кто-то разгуливает по зданию с оружием, и это подозрительным образом совпадает со временем проведения твоей презентации. Мы уходим, - отрезал Стив.

\- Нет, - Тони покачал головой, - если не хочешь, то просто дай мне пистолет и я…

Ещё один выстрел, и Стив опустил Тони на пол за голову, инстинктивно прикрывая его собой. Этот звук был громче - кто бы это ни был, он приближался.

Стив встал, и Тони последовал за ним. Они продолжили спускаться по лестнице, и Тони не отрывал глаз от двери вверху аудитории. Всё помещение погрузилось в хаос, все вокруг кричали в панике. Когда Стив дошел до лекционной платформы, он развернулся и схватил Тони за пояс, поднимая его наверх прежде, чем тот успел моргнуть.

В любых других обстоятельствах Тони бы долго восстанавливался после такой демонстрации силы. Но сейчас он был слишком занят, боясь за свою жизнь.

Стив быстро забрался на платформу вслед за ним и развернулся, чтобы помочь забраться последним студентам. Тони поспешил опуститься на колени, чтобы сделать то же самое и помочь испуганной девушке, чья голова едва достигала уровня платформы. Стив посмотрел на него и открыл рот, очевидно, собираясь приказать ему продолжать уходить, но потом передумал и помог подняться последнему человеку.

Убедившись, что на трибунах никого не осталось, он поднялся и снова схватил Тони за предплечье. Его взгляд не отрывался от двери, и он отходил спиной, направив туда пистолет. Звуков стрельбы не было уже как минимум десять секунд, и Тони надеялся, что охрана поймала этого человека. 

\- Продолжай идти, - рявкнул Стив, когда Тони замедлил шаг. - Не останавливайся, пока не сядешь в машину.

Тони кивнул и сильнее сжал руку Стива в ответ, чтобы не потерять его в толпе, пока все студенты поспешно проходили через запасной выход. Хотя Стив и не собирался его отпускать - от его хватки на руке Тони, скорее всего, останутся синяки.

Тони наконец-то вышел, один из последних, и Стив за ним, останавливая его на секунду, чтобы проверить, все ли покинули аудиторию. 

Когда Стив убедился, что в помещении никого не осталось, он захлопнул за ними дверь.

\- Отлично. Давай увезём тебя отсюда. Оставайся в толпе - так тебя будет труднее заметить.

Он был прав; вокруг было столько людей, что пробраться через эту толпу было практически невозможно. Однако Стив прекрасно с этим справлялся, быстро двигаясь с Тони в руках по направлению к парковке. Работники института пытались организовать студентов, и на всей территории было полно охранников, но, похоже, тот, кто был ответственен за стрельбу, всё ещё находился внутри.

\- Он пришёл за мной, ведь так? - убито сказал Тони, когда они оба перепрыгнули забор, разделяющий территорию института и парковку.

\- Рискну предположить, что да, за тобой, - ответил Стив. - Но по крайней мере его сейчас поймают. И будем надеяться, что никто не постра…

Стив почти закончил предложение. Почти, черт возьми, закончил. Но когда он дошел до последнего слова, он остановился, сфокусировавшись на чем-то позади Тони.

И сразу после этого он резко затолкал Тони в машину.

Тони вскрикнул от удивления, услышав звук пули, которая срикошетила от металлической обшивки машины (хотя звука выстрела он не услышал), и закрыл голову руками, пока его не прижал Стив. Стив, который прижимал сверху всё его тело. Своим телом. 

И снова, это был ещё один момент, который Тони оценил бы куда больше при других обстоятельствах. 

К сожалению, долго это не продлилось. Быстро скатываясь с него на водительское сидение, Стив резко сел прямо, мгновенно достал ключи и завел машину.

\- Закрой чертову дверь! - крикнул он Тони, и тот повернулся и захлопнул дверь ногой.

Стив опустился в сидении, насколько это было возможно, но его глаза рассматривали толпу.

\- Выстрел был сделан прямо перед нами. Прямо здесь, я знаю это. Я видел, как эта сволочь двигалась, если бы мне удалось просто…

\- Стив, может, тебе стоит, о, я не знаю, например, _поехать уже, черт возьми?!_ \- закричал Тони, принимая нормальное положение. Его спина всё ещё взрывалась болью в том месте, где он упал на рычаг.

Стив резко закрыл рот и дал задний ход, царапая несколько машин на своем пути. Тони наконец выпрямился в сидении, только чтобы Стив снова прижал его вниз.

\- Оставайся как можно ниже, - прорычал Стив сквозь сжатые зубы, резко выворачивая руль и легко набирая 180 километров в час.

Внезапно снова раздался трещащий звук, и он почувствовал, как Стив дернулся. Поворачивая голову, он увидел ещё одну дыру в окне прямо у Стива над головой. 

\- Сын чертовой _шлюхи_ , - выругался Тони, чувствуя свое собственное громкое сердцебиение.

Стив снова резко вывернул руль, провоцируя возмущение многих водителей, и завернул за угол, но как только они вернулись на главную дорогу, Тони позволил себе выдохнуть с облегчением. Стив не издал ни звука; лишь выпрямился в сидении и продолжал хмуриться, выискивая глазами следующий поворот.

Тони достал телефон, но Стив не глядя закрыл рукой экран. 

\- Они уже там, - он кивнул головой вперед, и Тони высунул голову из-за приборной панели, чтобы увидеть по меньшей мере семь полицейских машин, проносящихся мимо них.

Тони выдохнул, чувствуя себя будто во сне. Или в боевике.

\- Этого не могло произойти на самом деле, - сказал он дрожащим голосом, проводя рукой по лицу.

\- Ты ранен? - спросил Стив, на секунду отводя взгляд от дороги, чтобы осмотреть его. 

Тони покачал головой, моргая пару раз, чтобы прочистить мысли.

\- Нет. Но… вообще-то, это первый раз, когда кто-то стреляет в меня нарочно, - он слабо посмеялся, а затем нахмурился. - Я, эм… мне кажется, у меня шок.

Стив посмотрел на него с тревогой, переводя взгляд с него на дорогу и обратно.

\- Просто сделай несколько глубоких вдохов, хорошо? Ты в порядке. И если тебе от этого легче - он стрелял не в тебя. Он пытался попасть в меня, - объяснил Стив, ёрзая в сидении.

Тони распахнул глаза и практически спросил, почему, но потом осознал, что его преследователю нужен был он, а не Стив. Ну… в конечном счете, по крайней мере. А это значило, что Стив был для него помехой. Препятствием, которое необходимо было устранить.

Тони почувствовал, как его сердце сжимается при этой мысли, и он нервно сглотнул.

\- Господи, Стив, я…

\- Если ты попытаешься сказать что-нибудь вроде ‘уходи, пока не пострадал’, я тебя прибью, - перебил Стив, раздраженно стуча пальцами по рулю. - Теперь он меня разозлил - я никуда не уйду, пока не отомщу за свой лучший, мать его, костюм.

Тони нервно улыбнулся, затем отрывисто вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Его затошнило.

\- Эй, - сказал Стив, в этот раз мягче, - я с тобой. Я прикрываю тебя. Ты в порядке, слышишь? В любом случае, когда начальный шок пройдет, ты будешь относительно спокойно относиться к подобному, если такое когда-нибудь повторится. Будешь более бдительным, будешь более подготовленным.

Тони легко кивнул, а потом застыл на месте.

\- Боже… что, если он кого-то убил? - тихо спросил он.

Стив не ответил сразу, просто посмотрел на Тони и грустно пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю. Но полиция уже там. Они поймают его. И если кто-то пострадал… он ответит за это.

 

**Стив**

 

\- По последним сообщениям, молодая студентка, поднявшая панику в престижном институте МТИ, сообщила полиции, что стрельба по воздуху была ‘просто шуткой’ и у нее ‘не было плохих намерений’. Событие, послужившее источником массовой паники среди студентов, погрузило город в состояние страха…

Стив раздраженно ударил по радио, выключая его.

\- _Поверить не могу_ , что они его не поймали, - прорычал он. - Эта дерьмовая полиция ни на что не годится. Да все видят, что ее заставили сказать всё это. У нее вообще нет преступного прошлого и никаких проступков в школе, и при этом она просто взяла и пошла стрелять по воздуху, чтобы пошутить?

\- По правде говоря, никто не слышал последних двух выстрелов, - сказал Тони, отстегивая ремень безопасности, когда они припарковались в гараже. - Я просто в шоке от того, сколько усилий он приложил к этому, если честно. Он ведь не зашел туда и не нашел нас на виду у всех - сперва он заслал кого-то, выманил нас на улицу, и затем попытался по-тихому тебя убрать. Он… какой бы ни был у него план, он взялся за это серьезно.

Тони уставился на приборную панель перед собой, нервно кусая губу. Стив почувствовал, как его накрывает желание защитить Тони.

\- Нам нужно проверить твою охрану, - сказал он, выключая двигатель. - Он знает твое расписание - он знал, где ты будешь. Мы не можем допустить этого дважды.

Стив задумался.

\- Я думаю, твои почтовые сервера - слабое место. Мисс Поттс отправляет тебе приглашения и расписания через них, и люди могут взломать их и всё увидеть.

_Это именно то, что сделал я, в конце концов._

Тони молча кивнул, открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

\- По крайней мере, никто не пострадал, - в конце концов сказал он.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы согласиться, но как только он вышел из машины, Тони вдруг громко выругался, заглушая всё, что Стив мог бы сказать.

\- Что? - быстро спросил Стив, машинально доставая пистолет и подступая ближе к Тони.

Тот встретился с ним взглядом и снова выругался, протягивая руку вперед и подходя ближе.

\- Ты такой мудак, Роджерс, - прошипел он, хватая Стива за плечи, легонько его встряхнул и развернул к себе спиной. - Ты, блять, серьезно? Тебя _подстрелили?!_

Оу. Точно. Кровь на спинке сидения. Стив забыл о ней.

\- Ничего жизненно важного не задето, не переживай, - промямлил он, пытаясь обернуться, но Тони не поддался - его хватка была крепкой, и его руки поднимались всё выше и сняли с него пиджак. - Нет, не надо, это выглядит хуже, чем на самом…

\- _Какого хера?_ \- крикнул Тони, уставившись на, скорее всего, абсолютно красную рубашку. 

\- Пуля не прошла внутрь, - поспешно сказал Стив, убирая руки Тони и оборачиваясь. Он выхватил свой пиджак и прикрыл им спину. - И даже швы не придется накладывать. По крайней мере, я так не думаю…

\- Тебя подстрелили! Тебя подстрелили, и ты просто… отвез меня домой! Как будто тебя не подстрелили! - сказал Тони высоким голосом, пытаясь взглянуть на рану ещё раз.

\- Поверь мне, это не такое уж важное событие для меня, - сказал Стив. - Ты привыкаешь к тому, что в тебя стреляют, когда ты наемный… телохранитель.

Тони просто смотрел на него пару секунд, а затем схватил его за руку.

\- Мы едем в больницу, - строго сказал он.

\- Эм, нет, - Стив уперся ногами, и так как его сила не шла в сравнение с силой Тони, то он с легкостью удерживал их на одном месте. - Даже кровотечение уже остановилось. Мне просто нужны бинты или что-то типа того. Всё нормально. Это займет пять минут.

Тони уронил голову на грудь.

\- Ты просто сумасшедший сукин сын, да? - спросил он.

Стив просто пожал плечами.

\- Меня уже так называли, да.

Тони покачал головой, улыбаясь.

\- О, боже, это день был абсолютно ужасным, - простонал он. - Я хочу спать. Я хочу уснуть и не переживать ни о чем.

\- Я тебя не останавливаю, -  сказал Стив и потянул Тони за рукав, когда тот отказался двигаться с места. - Давай, пойдем - тебе станет лучше, когда ты снова окажешься дома.

Тони раздраженно ворчал, пока Стив вел их к лифту и пытался не кривиться от боли в спине. Его плечи сильно болели, и когда адреналин перестал играть в крови, он почувствовал, что устал как никогда. Прошедшая неделя была плохой, если говорить о его постоянных ночных кошмарах и бессоннице - не говоря уже о том, что он практически не спал этой ночью, планируя их поездку.

Не то чтобы он хорошо поработал, учитывая, что произошло сегодня.

Он постарался об этом не думать. Вся эта ситуация его подкосила; он недооценил этого человека и почти поплатился за это своей жизнью. Или жизнью Тони. И это пугало его больше, чем он мог признать.

У него было такое чувство, будто он находился в постоянном состоянии недоумения, когда дело касалось его чувств к Тони Старку.

Это… быть рядом с Тони, быть с ним - это было всепоглощающе. Стив очень часто забывал, почему именно он здесь находился. Он забывал, что он наемный убийца, забывал, что Тони предположительно продавал оружие террористам.

Он просто был его телохранителем, выполнял свою работу. Он заботился о Тони, потому что, видит бог, тот, казалось, не мог сделать этого сам.

Более того, что было даже хуже - иногда, когда Тони говорил - когда он улыбался, или смеялся, или делал что-то до невозможности доброе без всяких причин - Стива просто накрывала огромная волна нежности, которая, честно говоря, неистово удивляла его каждый раз. Она была неуместной, как что-то, что он мог бы сохранить для друга, для... кого-то ещё, кто не был… Тони Старком. 

И тем не менее...

\- Пожалуйста, если мы не сделаем что-нибудь с твоим пулевым ранением в ближайшее время, я просто начну плакать, - выпалил Тони спустя секунд семь тишины и поглядываний на спину Стива каждые несколько секунд, аккуратно сжимая его руку. - Ты, правда, не хочешь этого видеть. Это отвратительно, честно - так что ты сделаешь себе одолжение, если не навлечешь на себя это, - пролепетал он, махнув свободной рукой.

Стив застонал.

\- Да ладно тебе, Тони, со мной всё нор…

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Тони, серьезно на него глядя; эти огромные карие глаза смотрели прямо в душу, черт возьми. Какая-то часть Стива попыталась вспомнить, что Тони всегда таким был - актером, который без усилий забирался тебе по кожу - но на самом деле он уже в это не верил.

Он закатил глаза и поднял руки, сдаваясь.

 - Ладно. Делай, что хочешь, но никакой больницы.

Тони благодарно улыбнулся и вытолкал его из лифта.

\- Хорошо. Садись, я принесу аптечку. Снова.

Он развернулся и ушел на кухню, и Стив осмотрелся, пытаясь решить, куда ему сесть. Диван выглядел очень соблазнительно; он был достаточно длинным, чтобы вместить Стива, если он ляжет, и подушки были крайне мягкими.

Он закрыл глаза, зарылся в них и счастливо вздохнул, когда веки наконец тяжело опустились.

Он не знал, через сколько вернулся Тони, но он слышал краем уха звук его шагов. Его мозг не воспринимал их, как угрозу, поэтому он продолжал дремать.

Только когда Тони легонько похлопал его по плечу, Стив с трудом открыл глаза. Он посмотрел на Тони, который стоял на коленях у дивана с бинтами и салфетками в руках. 

\- Моя очередь тебя чинить, - улыбнулся он. - Эта сволочь окончательно опустошит нашу аптечку к тому времени, когда это всё закончится. 

Стив улыбнулся в ответ и снова закрыл глаза.

\- Давай просто… подождем пару минут… я просто полежу здесь немного…

\- Поверь человеку, который имел дело с разными травмами в течение всей своей жизни - это плохая идея, - тихо сказал Тони. - Всякое может случиться, заражение и всё такое, и я не хочу, чтобы твои руки отпали, пока ты работаешь на меня, это подпортит мне репутацию.

Стив засмеялся.

\- Ты напоминаешь мне Пэггс, - признался он, говоря по большей части с самим собой, и начал медленно снимать пиджак. 

Тони внимательно наблюдал за ним и нахмурился, когда Стив сжал зубы от боли.

\- Полагаю, Пэггс - это человек, - сказал он, помогая Стиву снять пиджак и глядя на когда-то белую рубашку.

Стив сел прямее, начиная расстегивать пуговицы.

\- Да, человек. Самая саркастичная вредина, которую только можно встретить. Все, кто ее не знают, инстинктивно начинают ее бояться - но она просто милашка внутри, - сказал он Тони, легко улыбаясь.

Тони отвел взгляд, протягивая руки к воротнику.

\- Девушка? - неуверенно спросил он, глядя куда-то выше плеча Стива.

Он усмехнулся, качая головой.

\- Не-а. Мы пытались, давно, когда я только встретил ее, но нам, правда, лучше было остаться друзьями.

Тони понимающе промычал, начиная тянуть воротник вниз, чтобы помочь Стиву снять рубашку. Его пальцы слегка задели его шею. Стив почувствовал тепло его кожи, и внезапно ему пришлось сдерживать дрожь во всем теле.

\- Окей, сначала я уберу кровь, - пробормотал Тони, легко придерживая Стива за плечо и наклоняя вперед. - Будет проще, если ты ляжешь.

Стив позволил Тони подтолкнуть себя и снова уткнулся лицом в подушки, вздыхая с облегчением. Он был абсолютно вымотан к этому времени; он едва мог держать глаза открытыми, пока Тони над ним работал.

Как только его рука прижала к спине Стива влажную салфетку, он закрыл глаза и упрямо подавил дрожь в теле ещё раз. Он не понимал, почему он так реагировал - наверное, из-за контраста холодной салфетки с теплой кожей.

По какой-то причине Стив почувствовал, будто обманывает себя.

Тони молча очищал спину Стива некоторое время.

\- А ты и правда родился в рубашке - пуля едва задела тебя по касательной. Немного глубже, и она могла задеть твой позвоночник.

\- Я известен своей удачей, - пробормотал Стив. - Бак говорит, что только благодаря ей я смог унести задницу из армии живым и невредимым. 

Тони тихо засмеялся, и Стив открыл глаза, чтобы это увидеть. Его улыбка была… удивительной. Настоящая улыбка, по крайней мере. Та, при которой правый уголок рта поднимался чуть выше левого, и показывалась ямочка на щеке под его яркими сияющими глазами. Стиву довелось увидеть эту улыбку только спустя две недели на этой работе. Стив готовил себе панкейки на кухне Тони рано утром, чтобы немного взбодриться, и когда увидел, как его босс в привычном уставшем состоянии плетется на кухню, взял и сделал ему один.

Это было даже глупо; он сделал в нем несколько вмятин, чтобы изобразить улыбающееся лицо, но Тони очень долго смотрел на этот панкейк, а потом поднял взгляд на Стива и улыбнулся той же самой улыбкой, что и сейчас. Мягкой и искренней, какой Стив никогда не видел до того момента.

Красивой.

Он снова закрыл глаза, отчаянно пытаясь не думать о Тони в таком ключе. Тони был _объектом. Миссией._ Последнее, что Стиву сейчас было нужно - это эмоциональная компрометация.

Задней мыслью он попытался вспомнить, когда он начал обращаться к нему на ‘ты’ и называть его в своей голове Тони, а не Старк.

\- Окей, сейчас будет немного больно, - предупредил Тони, открыл упаковку и приложил к спине обеззараживающие салфетки.

Стив зашипел и вцепился в подушку, и Тони пробормотал тихие извинения, легкими нажимами обрабатывая рану. К счастью, это скоро закончилось, и Стив выругался с облегчением.

\- Ладно, теперь я в порядке, - быстро сказал он, отворачиваясь и снова опускаясь на подушки. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел - это просто поспать…

\- Не-а, ещё нет, - Тони покачал головой и с ухмылкой потряс бинтами. - Ты починил мой палец, теперь я чиню твою спину. Считай это местью.

\- Местью за что? - спросил Стив, хмурясь. - Я ничего плохого не сделал.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Я опоздал из-за того, что ты носился вокруг меня, словно курица-наседка, - сказал он, а затем тыкнул в него пальцем. - Тебе придется сесть для этого. Я не могу перевязать тебя, если одна твоя сторона прижата к моему дивану.

Стив сглотнул, внезапно осознав, что Тони придется задевать его руками, сидя к нему практически лицом к лицу - а это была не очень хорошая идея. Ничуть не хорошая. У Стива уже кружилась голова от ощущения пальцев Тони на своей спине.

Черт возьми, что с ним вообще происходит?

\- Слушай, я думаю, будет лучше, если я сделаю это сам, - начал говорить Стив, садясь прямо и выставляя руки перед собой. Ему нужно найти рубашку. Ему нужно убираться отсюда. Ему нужно… пересмотреть ситуацию, поговорить с кем-нибудь из его команды об этом всём, и если Тони больше никуда сегодня не собирался, то у Стива не было никаких причин оставаться…

\- Стив, - сказал Тони, закатив глаза, и быстро опустился у Стива между ног, что вызвало ещё одну волну различных мыслей, о, _боже…_ \- не будь ребенком. Если ты пережил пулевое ранение, ты переживешь перевязку бинтами. Сиди и не рыпайся.

Стив хотел закричать. Тони смотрел на его грудь с такой внимательностью, которую он сохранял для… для того, о чем он заботился, и _Стив не знал, что ему делать,_ вся эта ситуация пошла под откос так быстро, и он чувствовал, будто он переживает какой-то внутренний кризис, пока Тони сидит перед ним и совершенно не имеет понятия о том, что происходит.

О, черт.

Неужели ему _нравится_ Тони Старк?

_Неужели он влюбился в Тони Старка?_

 

Тони вытянул руки и немного наклонился, чтобы приложить бинт к ране. Стив немного поморщился и решил закрыть глаза вообще, чтобы не видеть Тони так близко. 

Каждое его касание практически било его током. Как будто в нем резко что-то включили - теперь Тони был прямо перед ним, близко, и всё, о чем Стив упрямо старался не думать раньше, буквально ткнули ему прямо в нос. Например, то, как его глаза немного меняют цвет в зависимости от освещения, или его бледные веснушки на переносице, или шрам у него за ухом…

Упс. Он снова открыл глаза.

Он смотрел на Тони, пока тот работал, абсолютно не замечая внутреннего кризиса Стива. Его волосы падали ему на лицо, поэтому Тони немного дернул головой, чтобы убрать прядь волос назад, и заметил, что Стив на него смотрит, и Стив поспешно отвел взгляд. 

Самой ужасной частью всего этого испытания было то, что дело здесь было не просто в похоти. Стив чувствовал сексуальное влечение низко в животе; жгучее желание, острая потребность, которая нуждалась во внимании. Но сейчас он чувствовал… он чувствовал что-то глубже, что-то прямо в груди. Оно было мягче, нежнее - не потребность, а мольба; быть рядом, быть с ним. Защищать.

Когда он слушал Тони этим утром, после того, как тот пропал без предупреждения, и Стив нашел его на какой-то случайной лекции - слушал, как тот болтает без умолку обо всей этой фантастической науке словно восторженный ребенок и неосознанно машет руками…

Это чувство было прямо у него в сердце.

Блять.

 

\- Готово, - объявил Тони, и Стив не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло, пока он думал о нем, но, наверное, прошло больше минуты, потому что Тони сумел всё закончить к этому времени. - Вот видишь, теперь моя совесть чиста. Если ты умрешь, по крайней мере, я буду знать, что сделал всё, что было в моих силах, - Тони ухмыльнулся, похлопал Стива по груди и опустил руки на колени, чтобы подняться…

Стив схватил его за запястья прежде, чем понял, что делает. Тони остановился, глядя на него с выгнутой бровью.

Его лицо было так близко, ближе, чем когда-либо. Если бы Стив захотел, он мог бы...

\- Я… спасибо тебе, - сказал Стив, резко кивая головой.

Тони выглядел немного удивленным, и он немного нервно сглотнул, глядя на Стива. Он облизнул губы, и Стив не смог отвести взгляд от этого действия. 

\- Эээ, пожалуйста. Меньшее, что я мог сделать, учитывая, что ты спас меня, - наконец сказал Тони, снова улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги. - Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Я буду в мастерской до конца вечера, просмотрю камеры наблюдения и поговорю с полицией, так что ты можешь быть свободен. Вызвать тебе такси домой?

Стив уже и забыл про свою усталость, думая о переполняющей его волне адреналина и возбуждения, которая накрыла его несколько минут назад.

\- Я. Я бы предпочел остаться здесь, если тебе всё равно. На всякий случай.

Тони кивнул, ушел на кухню на минуту и вернулся со стаканом воды и обезболивающими.

\- На всякий случай, - сказал он и поставил всё на кофейный столик перед Стивом.

И потом он ушел, оставив Стива наедине со своими мыслями.

\- О, _черт,_ \- выдохнул Стив в пустую комнату, а потом громко застонал и упал в подушки, закрывая лицо руками.

Похоже, у него серьезные неприятности.

 

***

 

Стив нашел следующее письмо у себя в пиджаке.

\- Джарвис, - спокойно попросил он, садясь более прямо на кухонном столе Тони и откладывая планшет в сторону, - просканируй письмо в моем правом кармане, пожалуйста.

Джарвис молчал около секунды, а затем ответил:

\- С письмом всё в порядке, мистер Роджерс.

Стив кивнул, сглатывая.

\- Можешь позвать Тони из мастерской, пожалуйста. Скажи, что я нашел ещё одно.

Осторожно открыв карман пиджака ещё раз, он посмотрел на квадратный конверт, который кто-то умудрился положить туда. Очевидно, не тогда, когда Стив его носил; он бы заметил и сломал этому кому-то руку прежде, чем тот успел бы моргнуть.

Он забрал пиджак из химчистки только этим утром; и он торопился добраться до башни до того, как начнется его смена, поэтому он не обратил внимания на карманы, накидывая его на плечи.

А стоило бы.

\- Ты уверен, что всё чисто, Джарвис? - спросил он, начиная медленно доставать конверт.

\- Сканы показывают, что компонентами письма являются безуглеродная копировальная бумага и черные чернила. Если у вас нет аллергии к данным составляющим, то я заверяю вас, что письмо безопасно, - сухо ответил искусственный интеллект. Стив поднял брови, удивляясь тому, что набор нулей и единиц может ему дерзить, и осторожно положил конверт на стол.

\- Джарвис всегда становится недружелюбным, если кто-то сомневается в его способностях, просто игнорируй его, - раздался голос Тони позади него, и Стив обернулся, глядя, как тот подходит и заглядывает ему через плечо с любопытством. - Где ты нашел его? Джарвис сканирует всю почту, что оставляет Пеппер.

\- В своем пиджаке, - угрюмо ответил Стив, и Тони распахнул глаза. - Я не знаю, как, но он знал, что я отдавал его в химчистку, и он точно знал, где она находилась.

У Тони открылся рот от удивления.

\- Это просто смешно, черт возьми, откуда он получает всю эту информацию? Как он…

\- У тебя утечка где-то в системе, - сказал Стив, открывая конверт. Он услышал, как Тони резко вздохнул, и увидел краем глаза, как его рука немного дернулась вперед, но ничего не случилось. Пальцы Стива остались на месте, он не был отравлен или искалечен. Это было просто письмо, в конце концов. - Это единственный вариант. Это кто-то в башне.

Он достал лист бумаги, и Тони наклонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть слова.

 

_Тебе понравилось шоу в воскресенье?_

_Я не хотел этого делать, ты ведь знаешь это, Тони, правда? Я не хотел никого пугать. Но ты не оставил мне выбора. Мне необходимо было убрать Роджерса. Ты же понимаешь, не так ли? Все мои поступки оправданы. Он пытается нас разлучить. Ему нужно уйти. Нам нужно быть вместе. Когда мы будем вместе, моя кровь станет твоей кровью. Это будет прекрасно._

_Пожалуйста, заставь его уйти. Или мне придется сделать это самому._

_Роджерс, если ты это читаешь, а я думаю, что читаешь - я же положил письмо в твой карман, в конце концов - послушай меня. Я знаю о тебе всё. Я прекрасно знаю, где тебя найти. Лучше тебе оставить меня и Тони в покое._

_Тони, до встречи._

_Навсегда твой._

 

Пока они читали письмо, в комнате повисла тяжелая тишина. В конце Стив громко выдохнул, откладывая письмо в сторону. 

\- Ну, он очень мил.

_Я знаю о тебе всё._

Эти слова звучали эхом у него в голове. Он знал, что это невозможно - тот говорил только о физических вещах; по типу химчистки, в которую он отправил свой пиджак, или его имени - но у него было ощущение, что за этим скрывалось больше. Его паранойя заставляла его чувствовать, что за этим скрывалось больше.

\- Стив… - начал Тони, резко побледнев. Он издал звук, который был похож на начало остатка предложения, но потом он резко закрыл рот и замер.

Стив развернулся полностью и увидел, как Тони напрягся, а затем через секунду без усилий расслабился и пожал плечами.

\- Выкинь его, как и все остальные, - просто сказал он и развернулся.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Разве ты не собираешься…

\- Что, Стив? Что мы можем сделать? Он сумасшедший, ему скоро это надоест.

\- Тони, он пытался _застрелить_ меня, - немного недоверчиво сказал Стив, глядя, как Тони направляется обратно к лифту.

Тони просто оглянулся на него с равнодушным выражением лица.

\- Это твоя проблема, не моя. Меня он не тронет, - сказал он, снова пожимая плечами. - Выкинь его, - было последнее, что услышал Стив, и двери лифта закрылись.

Стив в шоке смотрел на них. Он чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то дал ему пощечину. Равнодушное пренебрежение угрозой жизни Стива было…

Абсолютно тем, что ему следовало бы ожидать от такого человека, как Старк.

Боже, он был таким идиотом. Он не должен… не должен чувствовать себя таким преданным сейчас. Это было именно то поведение, которое искал Стив - то поведение, которое напомнило Стиву о том, для чего он был здесь на самом деле. Не быть телохранителем, а найти информацию.

Сжав зубы, он вскочил на ноги и скинул пиджак на то место, где лежал телефон Тони.

Было бы глупо просто взять его, когда Джарвис видел всё через камеры. Он может просто взять свой пиджак позже, и телефон вместе с ним.

Он проигнорировал это глупое тяжелое чувство в груди. Пошло оно всё.

 

***

 

Спустившись в мастерскую, Стив постучал в дверь и стал ждать.

И ждать.

И ждать.

И ждать.

\- Я не думаю, что он там, сэр, - сказал ему один из уборщиков, проходя мимо. - Он сказал нам зайти и убраться, а он делает это только тогда, когда он уходит, чтобы не мешать нам.

Стив раздраженно поджал губы, но всё равно поблагодарил человека, резко разворачиваясь и уходя из коридора. Он знал, куда отправился Тони - на свое еженедельное занятие с детьми в библиотеке - и из-за этого кровь начала кипеть в его венах.

Они, черт возьми, договорились, что он будет ходить вместе с Тони. Тони согласился сообщать ему, когда он будет уходить из дома. И всё же он ушел и поставил под удар не только себя, но и кучу _детей_ в придачу.

Старкфон тяжело лежал у него в кармане, почти как месть. Хотя Стиву не стоило откладывать это так надолго - казалось, что только сейчас он наконец вступил в игру.

Заведя мотор, он понесся на своем байке в библиотеку, думая гадости о Тони всю дорогу.

Комната, в которой Тони встречал детей каждую неделю, была как обычно шумной. Когда Стив зашел внутрь, куча детей побежали к нему навстречу, потому что были рады его видеть. Стив был здесь всего четыре раза, но дети, очевидно, успели его полюбить.

Он улыбнулся и опустился на колени, рассматривая их работы и разговаривая какое-то время, прежде чем подойти к Тони. Тот сидел в центре группы детей, которые строили, по всей видимости, мотор из лего.

\- Привет, Тони, - недружелюбным тоном поприветствовал Стив. - Можно тебя на секунду?

Тони даже не поднял голову.

\- Я вообще-то занят сейчас, Ст…

\- Это очень важно, Тони, - медленно проговорил Стив, пытаясь не показывать злость перед детьми. Некоторые и так уже странно на них поглядывали.

Тони сжал челюсть и посмотрел в сторону на секунду, прежде чем встретить взгляд Стива и напряженно улыбнуться.

\- Конечно.

Стив развернулся и направился в коридор, пока Тони плелся на несколько шагов позади него. Как только двери за ними закрылись, и разговоры детей стали приглушенными, Стив не стал церемониться и просто развернулся к Тони с гневным выражением лица.

\- Какого черта? Тони… ты согласился, что будешь сообщать, когда уходишь куда-то! Ты серьезно решил, что здесь, сейчас, со всеми этими детьми, самое время проигнорировать это?! - прошипел он, сверкая глазами.

Тони просто безэмоционально посмотрел на него.

\- Не могу сказать, что мне есть дело, Стив…

\- Даже когда другие люди в опасности? Боже… я слышал, что ты эгоист, но это… это просто нечто, - выпалил Стив, стараясь говорить потише. Тони всего лишь закатил глаза, ухмыльнулся абсолютно неискренне и вздохнул.

\- Стив, я не думаю, что у нас получится, - ответил он.

Вот это уж точно заставило Стива замереть на месте. Он непонимающе посмотрел на Тони.

\- Извини… что?

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Ты уволен.

Пока Стив пытался вспомнить, как говорить, тот продолжил:

\- Я не могу больше терпеть все эти твои преследования - мне нужно личное пространство. Мне просто будет легче, если тебя не будет рядом.

Стив почувствовал, как внутри поднимается паника. Он не понимал, почему Тони сейчас… это было глупо! Они оба прекрасно понимали, что его преследователь становился всё более и более жестоким, и Тони необходимо было только _больше_ защиты…

Ах, да. И ещё вся эта затея с его миссией. Для нее это тоже будет плохо.

\- Ты не можешь этого сделать, - в конце концов сказал Стив.

Тони жестко усмехнулся.

\- Я могу, и я только что это сделал. Так что…

\- Нет, я имею в виду, что ты законно не можешь этого сделать, - поспешно перебил Стив. - Я подписывал контракт с мисс Поттс. Ее имя было на документах, не твое, и только она имеет право меня увольнять.

Когда Тони ничего не ответил, только продолжил стоять и выглядеть пораженным, Стив добавил:

\- Это потому что она знала, что ты попытаешься провернуть что-нибудь глупое, как сейчас, или ты устанешь от этого, или сделаешь что-нибудь ещё, из-за чего так много людей стараются держаться от тебя подальше.

Тони замер, а затем простонал, отвернулся и выматерился, засовывая руки в карманы, очевидно, в попытке найти телефон. 

\- Я ее убью, я ее убью, _я ее уб…_

\- Тони, что ты с собой делаешь? - прямо спросил Стив, но Тони лишь отвел взгляд. - Что за ерунда с тобой происходит? Почему? Ты же… ты самый богатый человек в Америке! Ты из тех, кто живет на полную катушку, кто ходит на вечеринки, пьет и делает всё, что захочет - какого черта ты рискуешь своей жизнью, не желая меня использовать? Почему ты так отчаянно вдруг пытаешься избавиться от меня, ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что будешь лишь в большей опасности без ме…

\- Потому что _я не имею значения,_ \- прошипел Тони, сжав кулаки, будто его внезапно охватила ярость.

Стив снова открыл рот и…

Оу. 

_Оу._

\- Ты пытаешься меня защитить, - глупо промямлил Стив, чувствуя себя так, будто внезапно оказался под тоннами воды, окруженный этим осознанием - _всем этим;_ всем этим цирком, в который превратилась его жизнь за тот месяц, что он знал Тони Старка.

Тони посмотрел на него, и его рот сказал:

\- Не пытайся перетянуть одеяло на себя, Роджерс, - пока его глаза кричали о чем-то ранимом, чем-то испуганном.

Стив вдруг вспомнил то, что сказал ему до этого. О том, как много людей стараются держаться от него подальше.

Интересно, скольких из них Тони нарочно отпугнул, чтобы защитить их. Защитить от себя самого.

\- Я не уйду, Тони - упрямо сказал Стив, сложив руки на груди. - Пеппер не даст тебе меня уволить. И я не уйду, пока не смогу убедиться, что ты в полной безопасности. Как ты и сказал: то, что он охотится за мной - это моя проблема.

\- Он уже _стрелял в тебя,_ Стив, - прошептал Тони, закрыв на секунду глаза и сжав зубы. - Он целится  _в тебя,_ и я не могу позво… моя репутация очень пострадает, если тебя убьют во время…

\- Прекрати это, - остановил его Стив, снова разозлившись. Он сделал шаг вперед и ткнул пальцем Тони в грудь. - Прекрати прятать свою доброту ко всему и ко всем. Я не могу понять, почему ты не позволяешь себе говорить хорошие вещи и меняешь их во что-то, что делает тебя… меньше. Но я всё вижу, ясно тебе? Я вижу, когда ты это делаешь, и ты меня не обманешь.

Тони поднял безразличный взгляд на Стива, каждая черта его лица говорила о его упрямстве.

\- Ты думаешь, что мне есть…

\- _Ты. Меня. Не обманешь,_ \- перебил Стив, говоря сквозь зубы, со злостью и отчаянием, которых сам не мог понять.

Когда Тони не собирался сдаваться, Стив покачал головой и посмотрел на его кожаную куртку.

\- Ты говоришь мне, что тебе нет дела, когда приходишь сюда один. При этом ты носишь с собой заряженный магнум сорок пятого калибра. Можешь нести любую чушь, Тони, но тебе _есть_ дело. Нравится тебе это или нет.

Тони заметно удивился и посмотрел на свой карман.

\- Ты заметил?

\- Я натренирован замечать такие вещи, не беспокойся, дети не заметят, - сказал Стив, продолжая смотреть Тони в глаза, даже когда тот смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.

На какое-то время повисла тишина, и Стив просто ждал, пока Тони что-нибудь скажет. Согласится он или нет, это было неважно. Стив никуда не уйдет.

\- Я… - начал Тони, и его взгляд говорил о том, что он снова попытается поспорить, но в конце концов его глаза наполнились виной, и он нервно закусил губу. - Пожалуйста, не умирай, - тихо попросил он, поднимая взгляд на Стива. Он казался гораздо меньше, чем обычно. - Я, правда… правда, предпочел бы, если бы этого не случилось, ладно?

Стив улыбнулся, протягивая руку, чтобы Тони ее пожал.

\- Только если пообещаешь, что тебя не похитит твой жуткий преследователь, - предложил он.

Тони неуверенно улыбнулся, всё ещё сомневаясь, но Стив ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\- Тогда договорились, - сказал он и пожал протянутую руку.

 

\- Что вы, ребята, тут _делаете?_ \- одна из девочек внезапно распахнула дверь, подозрительно глядя на них из-за своих огромных очков.

\- Али, ты что, не мешай им, он же могут целова… - вмешалась другая девочка, но, увидев Тони и Стива, замерла. - Оу. Вы не… ну ладно, но всё равно, Али, очень некрасиво мешать другим, пойдем, - сказала она, хватая подругу за руку и вновь закрывая двери.

Тони засмеялся и последовал за ними.

\- Хэй-хэй-хэй, наглецы, чем мы, по-вашему, там занимались…

Дверь снова захлопнулась, и Стив перевел дух на пару секунд. Закрыв глаза и выдохнув с облегчением из-за того, что он каким-то образом сумел спасти ситуацию, он последовал за Тони обратно в шумную комнату.

 

Только через десять минут он осознал, что он должен радоваться тому, что не провалил задание, а никак не тому, что сумел остаться рядом с Тони.

 

***

 

Стив вспомнил о телефоне, лежащем в его кармане, только по дороге домой. Его глаза чуть распахнулись в удивлении, и он резко захотел развернуться и вернуть телефон обратно. Он чувствовал себя…

Ну. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, учитывая всё то, что он сказал раньше в библиотеке.

Но он понимал, что должен это сделать. Он понимал, что ему нужно перестать думать своим членом на секунду и включить мозг. У него был телефон Тони. Они должны были попытаться найти в нем информацию.

Так что он проигнорировал чувство вины. У него не было причин чувствовать себя виноватым. Это была его работа. Именно за этим он сюда и пришел.

Остановив байк на светофоре, он достал телефон и сделал вызов.

\- Наташа? - спросил он.

\- Новости? - тут же ответила она, как обычно сразу переходя к делу.

\- Я достал его телефон, - сообщил он, игнорируя то, как глупо сжалось его сердце при этих словах. - Я везу его домой, но нам нужно быть осторожными. Мы можем не сомневаться, что там ловушка на ловушке, и, скорее всего, отслеживающий трекер, который нам нужно будет отключить в первую очередь.

\- Отлично, у меня есть кое-какие новые штучки от Брюса, так что это не должно быть слишком трудно. Я отправила ему некоторую мелочь, которую тебе уже удалось собрать, и мы работаем над тем, чтобы лучше понять сервер Старка.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Пригласи его снова как-нибудь. Мне кажется, ему не помешает получше узнать тех, на кого работает. В последний раз мы поговорили с ним буквально час, а потом ему нужно было куда-то бежать.

\- Поверь мне, у Брюса кроме меня есть ещё друга два, и он всем доволен. Ему больше не надо, - сказала Наташа. - Приезжай быстрее. Я всё подготовлю.

\- Дай мне пять минут, - сказал Стив, положил трубку и набрал скорость.

Украденный телефон ощущался тяжелее, чем он был на самом деле, но эта тяжесть ни в какое сравнение не шла с его тяжелым сердцем. Он затолкнул эти мысли подальше в своем сознании, вздохнул и сжал челюсть - это было неважно. Всё равно они, скорее всего, не смогут ничего узнать - они уже сошлись во мнениях на том, что только невероятная удача может помочь им пробиться сквозь защитные системы Старка.

Стив просто взял его на один вечер. Потом он его вернет. Это его чертова _работа,_ чтоб ее, ему не нужно перед собой оправдываться. За этим его и послали, и именно это он собирается сделать. Нравится это ему или нет.

Внезапно из ниоткуда у него перед глазами всплыло воспоминание о ямочке на щеке Тони, когда тот смеялся.

Он не знал, почему. Всё, что он знал, это то, что открытое и доверчивое лицо Тони преследовало его всю дорогу домой, и никакой самоконтроль не мог заставить его исчезнуть.

 

***

 

Стив кинул телефон на стол и сразу же вышел из комнаты, оставляя Наташу с ним наедине. Она с легкостью сможет отключить все отслеживающие приборы, а всё остальное будет просто бесполезной тратой времени. Работа Тони была безупречной, и его защита не могла быть разрушена. У Наташи не было ни единого шанса - не то чтобы Стив когда-нибудь решится сказать ей это в лицо.

\- Развлекайся, - просто сказал ей Стив.

Наташа с любопытством проследила за ним взглядом, выгнув бровь, но ничего не сказала. Она была хорошим другом. Просто взяла телефон и принялась за работу, как всегда и делала. Потому что она была профессионалом. Она не позволяла эмоциям мешать работе.

Он не чувствовал себя виноватым.

Он не чувствовал.

 

***

 

Баки нашел его на балконе. Стив пялился на дерьмовый вид, состоявший из одинаковых скучных домов, и выглядел, как он сам любил говорить, _‘задумчивым’._

\- Выглядишь так, будто у тебя член отпал, - сказал Баки, садясь на стул рядом с другом и закидывая ноги на ограждение балкона.

Стив закатил глаза.

\- Я задумался, мудак.

Баки лишь посмотрел на него в ответ, не очень-то убежденно. Он хотел что-то сказать, но потом просто отвернулся и достал сигарету из кармана. 

\- Ты не можешь мне запретить - мы не в помещении, так что мне можно.

Стив посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, но в итоге вздохнул и протянул руку.

\- Да иди ты! Я на улице!

\- Нет, идиот. Дай мне тоже.

Баки в удивлении поднял брови.

\- Я думал, ты бросил.

\- Ага, а сейчас я начинаю обратно. Давай сюда.

Баки понимающе посмотрел на него, протягивая пачку и доставая зажигалку. Он затянулся, выдыхая дым с закрытыми глазами, и отдал зажигалку Стиву. 

\- Хочу заметить, что я этого не одобряю. И после этого вечера ты больше ни одной не получишь.

\- И почему тогда этот вечер особенный? - спросил Стив, закуривая.

Баки пожал плечами и затянулся ещё раз.

\- Ты кажешься нервным. Раньше ты всегда успокаивался, как покуришь. Может, сейчас тоже поможет.

Стив молча кивнул, затягиваясь в первый раз и ощущая этот ужасный, прекрасный дым в своих легких. Хорошо… но далеко не так хорошо, как в детстве. Теперь он прекрасно знал, что это делает с его органами. И это знание как-то отбивало весь кайф от курения. Хотя, надо признать, он скучал по этому.

Они молчали долгое время; оба смотрели на обшарпанную краску на здании напротив и говорили себе, что ещё не замерзли под этим ледяным ветром. Они знали друг друга достаточно долго, чтобы Баки понимал, что Стив сам расскажет, почему грузится на балконе в три часа ночи, когда захочет. Ему нужно было просто подождать.

\- Тони, - в конечном счете просто сказал Стив, убирая сигарету изо рта, чтобы произнести имя вслух. Это имя было так легко и приятно произносить. Будто бы ему было самое место у него во рту (нет, он не это имел в виду, хватит).

Баки, будучи хорошим другом, даже глазом не повел - просто вздохнул.

\- Ты привязался к объекту, не так ли?

\- Я не понимаю этого! - со злостью воскликнул Стив. - Раньше такого никогда не случалось. Раньше я прекрасно различал работу и реальность. Я держал свои эмоции при себе и спокойно убирал того, кого нужно было убрать.

Он сжал зубы и снова затянулся, непонимающе качая головой. Эта дурацкая улыбка с ямочкой не выходила у него из головы уже часа два. 

\- Тони… когда я с ним, он заставляет меня чувствовать себя так _неуверенно_. Заставляет меня ставить под вопрос каждое свое решение. Он из любого веревки вьет, сказав пару фраз, и как тут, черт возьми, будешь с ним наравне? Всё, что он делает, заставляет меня ещё глубже увязать в…

Он затих, пока воспоминания о карих глазах и оливковой коже почти дразняще вспыхивали перед глазами.

\- Не знаю, - покачал он головой. - Я просто не знаю.

Он ожидал, что Баки скажет ему бросить всю эту затею, дать кому-нибудь другому заняться этим. Что он покачает головой и посмотрит на него без осуждения, но, возможно, с разочарованием.

\- Знаешь, может, ты так себя чувствуешь, потому что мы ошибались, - вдруг услышал Стив.

Он повернулся, нахмурившись.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Баки не повернулся к нему, пока не выдохнул весь дым изо рта. 

\- Может, - начал он задумчиво, но в то же время будто это его забавляло, - причина, по который ты думаешь, что он хороший человек, это потому что он… хороший человек?

Стив замер, удивленно глядя на друга.

\- Я… нет. Это…

\- Стив, - закатил глаза Баки, улыбаясь ему, - мы послали тебя к нему, только чтобы ты получше узнал его как человека и собрал информацию. Я знаю, что нам нужны деньги, и что у тебя есть неприятное прошлое с такими людьми как он - но ты не можешь отрицать того, что говорит тебе чутье.

\- Но… - Стив беспомощно на него посмотрел, - если я прав, мы потеряем все деньги…

\- Стив, про тебя много чего можно сказать, но только не то, что ты можешь убить невинного человека ради денег, - резко ответил Баки.

\- А я этого и не говорю, - обиженно огрызнулся Стив. - Просто… от этих денег зависим не только мы, Бак. Мы уже несколько месяцев не давали детдому денег - они ничего не говорят, потому что не хотят меня волновать, но я знаю, что Дженет пришлось уволить несколько человек, и они всё ещё не починили крышу. Ты же понимаешь, как дорого обходится содержание такого большого здания в Нью-Йорке. И дело не только в тебе и во мне. У каждого из нас есть обязанности, люди, о которых нужно заботиться, потому что кроме нас точно никто этого не сделает.

Баки поджал губы и нахмурился, думая об их неясном будущем. Они прекрасно понимали, что это всё должно когда-то закончиться - _хотели_ , чтобы это всё когда-то закончилось - но не знали, когда конкретно. Они все негласно пришли к соглашению, что будут заниматься этим, пока их не поймают. Или не убьют. 

И пусть иногда Стив смотрел на свои руки и думал, сколько же на них крови, пускай так. Кто-то должен был остановить этих людей, и полиция явно не собиралась этого делать.

\- В конце концов, Стив, ты думаешь, что человек, которого ты знаешь, стал бы продавать оружие террористам? - тихо спросил Баки.

И это и был главный вопрос, не так ли? Вопрос, о котором Стив упрямо не думал все эти недели, боясь ответа.

Но вот Стив стоял прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. И думал об ответе на него.

 

\- Нет, - ответил Стив практически шепотом, и его глаза в шоке распахнулись от осознания. - Я… не думаю. Ни на секунду.

О, боже.

Правда? 

...Блять. Нет. Тони бы никогда этого не сделал. Стив… черт, теперь, когда он думал об этом, это было так очевидно. Тони мог быть полным мудаком. Он мог быть слишком громким, когда ему что-то не нравилось, или слишком грубым, когда он злился… он был высокомерным, и наглым, и имел концентрацию внимания как у золотой рыбки, когда дело касалось не интересных ему вещей. 

Но ни за что на свете он не стал бы этого делать.

\- Черт возьми, - выдохнул Стив. - Почему я сразу этого не понял?

Баки засмеялся, пожимая плечами.

\- Потому что ты упрямая сволочь, вот почему.

\- Черт возьми, - повторил Стив, расплываясь в улыбке. - Я не сошел с ума! Я не теряю хватку! Я не ужасный человек из-за того, что он мне нравится! Черт возьми…

И он засмеялся. Яркая глупая улыбка засияла на его лице, и он счастливо схватил Баки за плечо и позволил тяжести, лежавшей у него на сердце всё это время, исчезнуть без следа.

Боже. Тони - хороший человек. _Естественно,_ Тони хороший человек. Тони просто прекрасный, замечательный, умный, смешной, добрый, и...

\- Ты же знаешь, что ты всё равно не можешь уйти сейчас, да? - спросил Баки, слегка нахмурившись. - Не хочу портить тебе настроение, но… работа остается работой. И даже если у нас есть основания полагать, что он невиновен, тебе всё равно не помешает остаться рядом с ним, просто на всякий случай.

Стив кивнул.

\- Я бы всё равно не ушел. Кто-то преследует его, Бак… Я должен защитить его. Это ведь и есть моя работа, в конце концов, - сказал он с усмешкой.

Баки хлопнул его по спине, но всё же выглядел немного обеспокоенным.

\- Тебе всё ещё нужно держать свои чувства при себе, Стиви, - предупредил он. - Ты до сих пор технически на задании. Это значит, что тебе нужно искать доказательства. Ты не можешь просто остановиться сейчас, раз думаешь, что…

\- Не остановлюсь, - поспешно уверил его Стив. Он понимал, что если Баки решит, что он действительно потерял хватку, они просто уберут его с позиции. И, может быть, это было эгоистично и неправильно с его стороны, но…

Но он не мог уйти. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Тони в нем нуждался.

\- Не остановлюсь, - повторил он более уверенно, когда Баки посмотрел на него скептически. - Я способен выполнять свою работу, Бак.

\- Уверен? - тихо спросил тот.

\- Ты сам сказал, когда отправлял меня туда, - ответил Стив, глядя другу в глаза, - что наш единственный шанс получить неоспоримые доказательства - это лишь удача. В остальном мы можем полагаться только на анализ личности и следить за ним, пока не станем свидетелями чего-то противозаконного. Ты _знаешь,_ что я единственный, кто может это сделать. Если меня убрать, мы не сможем получить даже этого.

Баки открыл рот, но Стив поспешно добавил:

\- И нет, мы не можем сделать то же самое во второй раз. Система безопасности была усилена абсолютно везде. Почтовый сервер был улучшен, и мы больше не сможем его взломать.

Стив пожал плечами, наклоняясь вперед.

\- Я ваш единственный вариант, приятель.

Какое-то время Баки лишь угрюмо пялился в стену, но потом повернулся обратно к Стиву.

\- Я… да. Я знаю. Я просто… вся эта миссия меня нервирует. Мы не можем позволить себе напортачить здесь. Ты же понимаешь, Стив.

Стив поджал губы и кивнул.

\- Да. Понимаю.

 

Понимал-то он это прекрасно. Осталось только это запомнить.

 


	4. Chapter 4

\- Тони, ты сидишь там уже 34 часа, выйди и подыши свежим воздухом, - позвал Стив через динамик в стеклянной двери, которая разделяла его и Тони.

Вышеупомянутая причина его переживаний отвлекся от работы и повернул голову на звук, будто пес, услышавший позвякивание поводка. Затем он встретился взглядом со Стивом через стекло, где Стив терпеливо ждал с тарелкой сэндвичей в руке и недовольным выражением на лице. Правда, когда Тони расплылся в счастливейшей улыбке, увидев Стива, он не смог удержать свой нахмуренный образ на месте. Эта чертова улыбка просто делала невообразимые вещи с его бедным сердцем.

\- Стив! - счастливо воскликнул Тони, перепрыгнул через части какого-то двигателя, разбросанные вокруг него, и поспешил к двери, чтобы распахнуть ее перед Стивом. - Ты именно тот, кто мне нужен, заходи, заходи.

Тони вытянул руку и схватил его за запястье, чтобы затащить в мастерскую, запачкав при этом его кожу машинным маслом. Стив только лишь вздохнул, позволяя Тони провести себя через огромное помещение, пока они не оказались у такого же огромного стола, практически полностью покрытого металлическими листами и различными механическими частями, раскиданными Тони.

Стив явно видел, что Тони выжат как лимон. Он понял это по одному лишь пульсу, когда тот взял его за руку, хотя темные круги под глазами тоже не особо утешали. Однако тому, казалось, было всё равно, и учитывая, что комната выглядела так, будто в ней уже лет сто не прибирались, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Тони был очень занят всё это время.

\- Слушай, в общем, я работал над этими дурацкими ракетами для Оби, потому что он никак от меня не отстанет с ними, и потом я подумал ‘эй, Стиву бы, наверное, пригодилась ракета в его арсенале, да?’. Но потом я понял, что это было бы неправильно с моей стороны просто взять и подарить тебе целую ракету, плюс, ты бы не смог использовать ее в деле…

\- Тони, - остановил его Стив, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, поставил тарелку на стол и положил руки на пояс, - ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать?

Тони на пару секунд замер, явно потерянный в своих мыслях, а затем вернулся с небес на землю и улыбнулся.

\- Стой здесь, - поспешно сказал он, похлопал Стива по груди и убежал.

Стив снова вздохнул, но сделал так, как было сказано, пока Тони носился вокруг него. Несколько раз что-то явно упало и даже разбилось, но затем Тони вернулся на прежнее место рядом со Стивом, как всегда абсолютно игнорируя понятие личного пространства. В его руке был пистолет, и тот долго там не задержался, потому что Тони вложил его в руку Стива.

В глазах Тони явно сверкнула радость, когда он положил палец Стива на курок и махнул рукой куда-то вглубь мастерской.

\- Попробуй, - сказал он.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Я не могу просто начать стрелять посреди комнаты, Тони, пуля может отрикошетить…

Тони лишь закатил глаза и более четко указал рукой на потрепанную мишень в виде человека у дальней стены.

\- Вот ваша мишень, мистер Телохранитель. А теперь давай посмотрим, стоишь ли ты моих денег.

Стив лишь поднял бровь в ответ на подначку, бросил секундный взгляд на фигуру, повернулся обратно, поднял руку и сделал два выстрела, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Тони.

\- Да, думаю, ты заключил неплохую сделку, - ухмыльнулся он и повернулся, чтобы увидеть две свежие дыры: одна между глаз и другая прямо в центре груди.

Тони тоже посмотрел на мишень и на секунду впечатлился, но потом взял себя в руки и сделал невозмутимое лицо.

\- Да кто угодно так может. Нет в тебе ничего особенного, Роджерс.

\- О, кто угодно? - с вызовом спросил Стив и вложил пистолет обратно в руку Тони. - Ну, вперед, мистер Старк. Покажите мне, насколько это просто.

Тони замер, но, тем не менее, с опаской взял пистолет.

\- Я… разве я для тебя ‘кто угодно’, Роджерс?

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Если ты не пришелец, то да, ты классифицируешься как ‘кто угодно’. Поэтому настала твоя минута славы, - развел он руками и приглашающе указал на фигуру, самодовольно ухмыляясь. - Только не задень меня. А то будет не так весело.

Тони состроил обиженное выражение лица, но затем сжал челюсть, и его глаза загорелись этой искрой озорства, которую обычно можно было увидеть в глазах непослушного ребенка. Это было довольно захватывающе.

Он с любопытством посмотрел на Стива и затем, даже ни разу не повернув головы, поднял руку. Брови Стива практически взлетели до волос, и он приготовился хорошенько посмеяться, ведь Тони явно мог попасть разве что только в потолок.

Прозвучало три выстрела, вместо двух, как у Стива, и когда он повернул голову, его челюсть просто отвалилась. Тони лишь невинно ему улыбнулся, будто это не он только что сделал три идеальных выстрела мишени прямо в голову, в сердце и…

\- Нет, ну это просто безвкусно, - слабым голосом промямлил Стив. - Нельзя стрелять мужчине в член, мистер Старк. Это считается невежливым.

\- Я представлял тебя, - объяснил Тони, пожав плечами. - В смысле, твои пропорции. После этого мне нужно было просто вспомнить расположение мишени в комнате и вычислить угол, под которым пуля попала бы прямо в цель относительно твоего роста. Видишь, Роджерс, в конце концов, всё сводится к математике и науке. Ну да ладно, вернемся к тому, зачем я тебя сюда позвал. Что ты думаешь?

\- Что я думаю?

\- О пистолете. Что ты думаешь о пистолете? 

Стив подумал об этом.

\- Он… на удивление хорош, - ответил он. - Вообще-то, я практически не чувствовал никакой отдачи, и сбалансирован он отлично. Сколько в магазине?

Тони гордо поднял бровь и ответил:

\- Двадцать.

Стив присвистнул.

\- Разве качество не страдает от такого количества?

Тони покачал головой и почти с нежностью провел рукой по поверхности пистолета. 

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь, Роджерс? Конечно, нет. Это более большая модель, что, скорее всего, не подойдет большинству других людей, но она разработана не для других людей, так что… - Тони затих, пожимая плечами, и затем снова вложил пистолет Стиву в руку.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Ты… это… ты это сделал для меня?

\- Не только это! - восторженно сказал Тони и хлопнул в ладоши. - Это я сделал в первые часов десять, а потом я подумал: ‘а зачем останавливаться на этом’? Часто пользуешься ножами? - спросил он, открывая ящик стола.

_Это больше Баки по душе,_ подумал Стив, но потом вспомнил про складной нож у себя в носке и пожал плечами.

\- Один обычно всегда при себе, да.

Тони даже головы не поднял, когда спросил на пробу:

\- Обувь?

Стив замер, и Тони воспользовался возможностью, чтобы вытащить безобидно выглядящие ножны из глубин ящика. 

\- Не переживай, это не заметно, я просто наблюдательный и знаю, куда смотреть, - он снова подошел к Стиву и протянул ему нож .

Стив с любопытством взял его и почувствовал, как рукоятка идеально легла в захвате, будто бы подстроилась под все изгибы его ладони. Перекинув его из руки в руку пару раз и сделав им несколько движений, он с восхищением посмотрел на прекрасно сбалансированное оружие в своей руке.

\- Есть в этом мире хоть что-то, чего ты не сможешь сделать? - не задумываясь, спросил он Тони с улыбкой на лице, не находя в себе сил расстаться с ножом.

Тони промолчал в ответ, но когда Стив поднял взгляд, тот смущенно улыбался, и его щеки едва различимо покраснели.

Стив только сильнее расплылся в улыбке и похлопал его по плечу.

\- Спасибо тебе, - серьезно сказал он. - Это просто… эти вещи очень пригодятся. Но я всё ещё считаю, что тебе нужно поспать. Мисс Поттс приказала мне применить силу, если потребуется.

Тони тут же покачал головой, отмахиваясь от него.

\- Не могу. Мне нужно закончить хотя бы каркас, это не займет больше пары часов…

\- Тони, - отчаянно сказал Стив, - в тебе не осталось ещё пары часов. Что, если ты покалечишься? Я…

\- Должен защищать меня от преследователей, а не от себя самого, - парировал Тони, закатив глаза. Стив только раздраженно вздохнул, опираясь на край стола, сложил руки на груди и сердито посмотрел на Тони. Тот упрямо отвел взгляд.

\- Нет, я должен защищать тебя, точка. Так написано в контракте. И прямо сейчас моя интуиция подсказывает мне, что работа с тяжелой техникой тридцать часов подряд ничем хорошим не закончится…

\- Я неплохо выстрелил из этого пистолета, разве нет? - с вызовом спросил Тони, и Стив засмотрелся на его напряженные плечи, на прядь волос, падающую ему на глаза, на брови, поднятые в несогласии, всё это было… это точно было _что-то_ , это он мог сказать с уверенностью.

Он отвел взгляд, чтобы не потеряться в своих мыслях окончательно, и вскинул руки вверх.

\- Дело не в этом, Тони…

\- Слушай, - перебил тот, копируя позу Стива, - я откладываю эти планы уже слишком долго, и мне действительно нужно хотя бы начать. Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься помочь, и я знаю, что говорит Пеппер, но мне надо работать. Так что тебе придется придержать немного свой материнский инстинкт ещё на пару часов, а потом ты можешь хоть на плече меня отсюда вынести.

Тони серьезно на него посмотрел, и по языку его тела Стив мог сказать, что тот не собирается менять свое мнение. Не желая больше ругаться, он просто вздохнул в миллионный раз.

\- Ладно. Делай, что должен. Но я останусь здесь с тобой.

Сказав это, он осмотрелся в поисках свободного места. Заметив диван в углу комнаты, он решительно подошел к нему, опустился и закинул ноги на кофейный столик, устраиваясь поудобней, прежде чем с вызовом улыбнуться Тони.

Эй, вообще-то, Старк тут не единственный, кто умеет быть упрямым.

Тони просто молча следил за всем этим, а потом отвернулся.

\- Ладно. Повеселись там на диване.

\- Обязательно.

\- Отлично.

\- Тоже так думаю.

\- Рад это слышать. 

\- Рад, что ты рад.

Тони сжал челюсть и повернул голову в сторону всё ещё улыбающегося Стива.

\- Просто… ты… заткнись и сиди смирно. Я работаю, - отрезал он, качая головой, и провел рукой по лицу, явно прилагая все усилия, чтобы скрыть собственную улыбку.

Стив усмехнулся, довольный просто наблюдать за Тони, когда тот немедленно погрузился в работу. Его пальцы опытно играли с проводами и механизмами, и Стива позабавило, что тот высовывает кончик языка, когда концентрируется на чем-то. Это было довольно мило. Стив пожалел, что у него с собой не было бумаги и карандаша - у него так давно не было вдохновения рисовать, и вот внезапно оно смотрело ему прямо в лицо.

На столе, однако, нашлась салфетка, а на подлокотнике дивана опасно балансировала на краю гелевая ручка, так что Стиву пришлось довольствоваться тем, что имелось. Ему было неудобно, и пальцы не слушались из-за долгого отсутствия практики, но так время шло гораздо быстрее, и вскоре у него получился более-менее приличный скетч работающего Тони.

Он нахмурился, проводя пальцем по линиям. Хотел бы он рисовать чаще. Но сейчас у него постоянно было столько дел, рутина затянула его, и у него просто… не было времени. Это сильно сказывалось на качестве его работы.

Вздохнув, он бросил скетч на подлокотник и поднял взгляд на Тони. Тот наклонился над своим столом… нет, подождите… он…

Да. Тони уснул на столе.

Неодобрительно цокнув, Стив встал и посмотрел на часы. 11:45. Неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства… Стив ожидал, что придется остаться здесь до утра. 

\- Джарвис? - осторожно позвал он в пустую комнату, подходя к спящему Тони. - Он, эм, он сохранил свою работу? Или то, что он обычно с ней делает?

\- Да, мистер Роджерс, вся работа была занесена в реестр.

\- Тогда можем мы выключить это всё? - спросил Стив. - Я не хочу, чтобы у него было искушение продолжить, когда он проснется.

\- Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, мистер Роджерс, - сказал Джарвис практически с усмешкой в своем механическом голосе. Стив улыбнулся и положил руку Тони на плечо, чтобы разбудить его.

Тони пробормотал что-то несвязное и открыл глаза. 

\- М? 

\- Я думаю, тебе пора спать, - решительно сказал Стив, - в настоящей кровати. Не на столе. Давай, пойдем.

Он ткнул Тони пальцем в щеку, и тот раздраженно скривился и поднялся со вздохом.

\- Мне кажется, мне надо остаться здесь ещё чуть-чуть…

\- _Тони,_ \- Стив сложил руки на груди, - сделай мне одолжение. Пожалуйста. Ложись спать.

Он не хотел признавать это, но иногда какая-то его часть действительно переживала за Тони. Тот явно не спал достаточно, работал слишком упорно и иногда выглядел… немного опустошенным. Будто бы не мог понять, как он здесь очутился.

Стив хорошо знал это чувство.

Было очень легко увидеть того человека, которого Тони хотел, чтобы все видели. Было даже легче поверить во всё это и не заморачиваться, пытаясь увидеть больше. Стив понимал, что сам сделал сначала то же самое. Но Тони… был гораздо более глубоким, чем он изначально думал. Более мягким. Добрым.

Грустным.

Вздохнув, Тони потер глаза и молча кивнул, потягиваясь. Стив быстро бросил взгляд на чертежи, оценивая уровень разрушения, который создавал Тони.

Он подумал о человеке, который разлегся на огромном листе бумаги и позволил детям рисовать вокруг него маркерами, пачкая его кожу всеми цветами радуги, ещё на прошлой неделе. Каким-то образом, эти двое были одним и тем же человеком.

Хотя, говоря по правде, не Стиву было судить. Стоило только вспомнить, чем он зарабатывал себе на жизнь.

\- В детстве я хотел был космонавтом, - неожиданно признался Тони, и Стив вздрогнул и перевел на него взгляд. Тот смотрел на чертежи ракет и, по всей видимости, думал в одном со Стивом ключе.

Стив ничего не сказал в ответ, и Тони пожал плечами. В его взгляде снова появилась опустошенность.

\- Я… да. Я всегда хотел летать. Но посмотри на это, - он обвел жестом комнату, натянув улыбку на лицо, но его глаза не лгали, - вместо этого у меня есть больше денег, чем я мог бы когда-либо представить, и практически весь мир у моих ног, так что…

Стив хотел спросить, действительно ли этого хотел Тони, но он уже знал ответ.

\- По крайней мере, у тебя были амбиции - я всего лишь хотел открыть магазин, - сказал Стив, легко подталкивая Тони плечом и ухмыляясь, когда тот с удивлением на него посмотрел. - Решил не завышать планку, понимаешь? Не зазнаваться. Я не дурак, раньше я представлял собой маленькое худощавое ничего, поэтому не хотел надеяться на многое и думал, знаешь, что было бы классно проводить время, просто разговаривая с людьми. Плюс, у меня был бы прямой доступ к любой еде, так что, - в этот раз настал черед Стива смущенно краснеть, когда Тони очень внезапно и удивительно искренне засмеялся громким хрюкающим звуком, который он немедленно остановил, стыдливо прикрыв рот рукой.

Стив не удержался и засмеялся в ответ, убирая руку Тони ото рта и качая головой.

\- Не останавливайся. Очень классный смех. 

Тони взглянул на него, а затем тихо фыркнул, опустив глаза в пол.

\- О, боже, нет, совсем не классный, прости, мне всё время говорят не смеяться так, но…

\- Ну, а мне нравится, - мягко сказал Стив, и они всё ещё были на полпути к двери, так и не закончив начатое и не покинув комнату, потому что Тони начал смеяться над его глупой историей, и внезапно Стив перехотел уходить. Вместо этого он мог просто остаться здесь и смотреть на эту однобокую улыбку и слушать этот глупый забавный смех…

\- Ну, твоей жизненной целью было стать владельцем магазина, так что у тебя очень необычный взгляд на вещи, правда? - ответил Тони, улыбаясь от уха до уха. - Но что ещё более важно сейчас - что ты там говорил о маленьких и худощавых? Я просто не могу себе это представить, глядя сейчас на тебя.

Стив поднял брови и открыл рот.

 

**Тони**

 

Он разговаривал со Стивом на диване в своей мастерской о чем угодно и обо всем, пока не взошло солнце.

Он почти с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что это было ужасно непрофессионально с обеих сторон, но к черту это, Тони всё равно никогда не был в этом хорош. А Стив был… ну, _Стивом_. Этим человеком невозможно было не восхищаться.

Судя по всему, он был маленьким. В смысле, по-настоящему _крохотным_. И слабым. Это было практически невозможно представить, глядя на него сейчас, но у Стива были фотографии. Доказательства, демонстрирующие Стива-подростка, который едва доходил своим друзьям до плеча и был худым как смерть. Безумие какое-то. Тони очень долгое время смотрел на эти снимки.

\- Мое детство не было идеальным, если говорить о здоровье, - тихо признался Стив, свернувшись рядом с Тони на диване и разглядывая свои ногти, но на его лице появилась улыбка, когда он сказал: - Но это было… это было здорово. Я скучаю по этому - по простоте, понимаешь? Сейчас всё так сложно.

Тони фыркнул, закидывая ноги на стол.

\- Не могу сказать того же самого. Мое детство было отстойным - слишком много репортеров и слишком мало обнимашек - хотя, ты прав с той частью, где всё сложно. Взрослая жизнь не особо-то лучше.

Он сказал это в шутку, но слишком поздно осознал, что его голос был слишком серьезным для этого. Стив посмотрел на него; что-то в его взгляде Тони не мог прочитать, но это было очень похоже на грусть. Это немного выбивало Тони из колеи - Стива было так трудно понять, в конце концов, и Тони редко мог увидеть что-то… настоящее.

После этого они не остановились и перешли на менее опасные темы разговора, но Стив придвинулся ближе к нему и оставался там всю оставшуюся ночь, и это было… приятно. Да.

Это просто было приятно.

 

Менее приятно, однако, было его пробуждение от резкого движения слева и громкого _‘блять’,_ разрезавшего тишину.

 

Тони быстро сел, с трудом открывая глаза и глядя на Стива, который нервно оглядывался вокруг себя.

\- Эй, эй, приятель, тише, ты всего лишь в мастерской… мы, видимо, уснули, отставить, солдат, угроза отсутствует.

Тони зевнул, и Стив повернул голову к нему, расслабился и снова упал на подушки. Ему явно было немного стыдно.

\- Черт. Извини.

\- Не переживай, - он снова зевнул, махнул рукой и спустил ноги на пол. Он чувствовал себя дерьмово. - Черт, на диванах спать всегда так неудобно. Я спины не чувствую.

Стив фыркнул и немного неловко сел, очевидно, до конца осознав, что он вроде как провел ночь со своим начальником.

\- Поверить не могу, что вообще заснул, если честно. Обычно я… не делаю этого.

\- Что, не спишь? - спросил Тони и поднялся с дивана, потягиваясь. - Конечно, нет, ты же Стив Роджерс, лучший телохранитель Америки. Сон просто ниже твоего достоинства.

Стив закатил глаза.

\- Да, очень смешно. Я имел в виду… я имел в виду, я не засыпаю в непривычных мне местах. Кстати, прости. Это было непрофессионально.

Тони просто засмеялся, сморщил нос и направился к кофе-машине в углу.

\- Разве я похож на человека, которому есть дело до профессионализма? Хоть на полу моем спи, mi casa es su casa* и всё такое. И вообще, было весело. Прямо настоящий девичник. Надо было ногти друг другу накрасить.

Стив засмеялся, тихо и прекрасно, и Тони не смог сдержать радостной улыбки. Странно, но ему нравилось заставлять Стива смеяться вот так.

\- Черт, где мой телефон? - пробормотал тот, оглядываясь и хлопая себя по карманам. - Мне нужно позвонить друзьям. Они, наверное, думают, что я валяюсь где-нибудь в канаве.

Тони подошел к своему столу и снова зевнул. Часы показывали 8 утра, и солнечный свет уже лился сквозь окна. Он чувствовал себя на удивление выспавшимся, несмотря на раннее время и очень неудобный диван.

Это был первый раз за месяц, когда он нормально с кем-то поговорил. И что ещё более удивительно, Стив его _слушал_.

Когда Тони снова остался один в мастерской - Стив ушел домой, успокаивая одного из своих взволнованных друзей по телефону - он позвал Джарвиса.

\- Да, сэр?

\- Это… - Тони оглянулся на диван; на подушки и скомканные пледы, - это, правда, произошло, или мне приснился очень яркий сон?

Джарвис практически усмехнулся, когда ответил:

\- Все записи показывают, что мистер Роджерс действительно провел здесь ночь. Вы разговаривали приблизительно 4 часа 17 минут, а потом уснули. Мистер Роджерс укрыл вас пледом и тоже уснул.

Тони оглядел пустую комнату. Он сжал рукой салфетку, которую спрятал у себя в кармане. На ней было нарисовано его лицо.

\- Ха, - сказал он.

 

* mi casa es su casa (с испанского) мой дом - это ваш дом.

 

***

 

После этого Стив стал чаще появляться в мастерской Тони.

Может быть, потому что угроза возросла за последние несколько недель. Может быть, Стиву было что-то нужно - одолжение, услуга.

Или, может быть, Тони слишком много об этом думал. Может быть, Стив просто хотел быть… рядом.

Он всё время рисовал, когда спускался к нему. Сначала у него всегда был предлог - _‘Поешь, Тони’, ‘Подпиши это, Тони’, ‘Просто проверяю, Тони’_ \- но когда с подобными заданиями было покончено, Стив просто вздыхал и направлялся к дивану, где он хранил небольшой скетчбук на кофейном столике. Это было его предлогом - фактически, он всё ещё делал свою работу, только теперь он мог ещё и рисовать. Тони казалось, что Стиву это очень нравилось, если можно было судить по тому, как он всегда вздыхал и улыбался, глядя на бумагу. И он всегда был первым, кто предлагал больше рисования пальцами с детьми, если у Тони оставалось свободное время на занятиях. В другой жизни, возможно, Стив стал бы фантастическим художником. Но он всегда говорил Тони, что у него не было ни времени, ни денег на материалы.

Серьезно, когда Стив говорил что-то подобное, Тони нельзя было винить за его импульсивные решения.

Он нервно поерзал на месте, сцепил руки в замок, затем похлопал себя по коленям, ожидая Стива в своей мастерской. Попытался сконцентрироваться на чертежах перед собой, но его взгляд то и дело возвращался к экранам, которые показывали парковку через камеры наблюдения. 

Когда Стив наконец-то припарковал свой байк и пошел в сторону лифта, Тони застонал, потер глаза и оглянулся на диван, заваленный разнообразными художественным материалами.

Это было слишком. Стив точно будет в ужасе. Или обидится, или что-нибудь ещё абсолютно точно нехорошее. Вот видите, Тони был катастрофически кошмарен во всем этом, он не видел границ, он никогда не понимал, когда нужно остановиться, и сейчас было уже слишком, мать его, поздно…

Вскочив на ноги, он понесся к набору масляных красок, лежавших на скетчбуке с дорогущей бумагой, и схватил их в охапку. Он повернулся, схватил мольберт, матерясь себе под нос, прихватил набор простых карандашей и ещё какую-то глупую ерунду, которую он купил, пока в его руках не образовалась целая гора вещей.

\- Блять блять… блядское блять, - он в панике обернулся на 360 в поисках места, чтобы спрятать это всё от Стива, может, кинуть за диван, или запихнуть в шкаф, или…

\- Тони?

Не раздумывая, Тони тут же бросил всё, что держал, себе за спину, не глядя, и повернулся к Стиву, который в недоумении стоял в дверном проеме. Его руки замерли на запонках, которые он поправлял до этого.

Тони тоже застыл. Подумал над тем, что сказать. Открыл рот. Передумал и снова его закрыл.

Стив поднял брови и немного наклонился вбок, заглядывая Тони за спину.

\- Это… почему у тебя на полу валяется куча художественных материалов?

Тони подумал, как ответить на этот вопрос. Это был хороший вопрос. Логичный. Почему же, в самом деле, у него на полу валялась куча художественных материалов? Хм.

\- Тони… - медленно сказал Стив, начиная подходить ближе, - ты… это всё для меня?

\- Господи, мне так жаль, - выпалил Тони, закрывая лицо руками в попытке спрятать свои покрасневшие щеки. - Я просто как бы… меня уносит, когда я считаю что-то хорошей идеей, а потом я осознаю, что это было _не_ хорошей идеей, и я паникую, и да, прости, я знаю, что это очень странно, просто ты сказал, что у тебя… - Тони растерянно остановился, - забудь. Я избавлюсь от всего этого. Пеппер говорила мне, что я всегда переусердствую…

\- Эй, - внезапно Стив взял его за запястья, останавливая его нервные размахивания руками, и с любопытством посмотрел ему в лицо, - ты, правда… тебе не надо извиняться. Я… я поверить не могу… ты… в смысле, это, правда, для… меня?

Казалось, что Стиву было так же трудно, как и Тони, и он всё время бросал восхищенные взгляды на кучу материалов за ногами Тони.

\- Ну, да, - сказал Тони, потирая шею. - Я-то точно не буду ими пользоваться, не думаешь?

Стив замер, наконец полностью фокусируясь на вещах, разглядывая их.

\- Тони, они… они выглядят ужасно дорогими…

\- Ну, для меня они совсем не дорогие, - начал Тони, но потом осознал, как это будет звучать для Стива, которого всегда было легко вывести из себя разговорами о деньгах. - Но не в том смысле, что… я не имел в виду… я не пытаюсь…

Окей. Ну. Это просто ужасно. Стив до сих пор смотрел на него, будто у него выросла вторая голова, а это никогда не было хорошим знаком.

Не зная, что ещё сказать, или как это сказать, Тони просто убрал свои руки из рук Стива и отвернулся, направляясь к своему столу.

\- Ладно. Я собираюсь очень громко работать часов так семнадцать, так что... 

Наверное, ему стоило рассмотреть вариант просто выкинуть себя из окна. Не то чтобы ему когда-нибудь хотелось этого раньше, но с другой стороны, раньше он никогда не встречал никого, кто превращал бы его в полнейшую катастрофу так, как это делал Стив Роджерс. Боже, это было просто смешно, насколько неуверенно тот заставлял его чувствовать себя - раньше он никогда не прилагал столько усилий, чтобы впечатлить кого-то. Он что, подросток?

Стив всего лишь его чертов телохранитель. 

Тони в полной тишине сел на свой стул и включил музыку на полную громкость - или, может, Стив сказал что-то, но Тони не услышал. Как бы то ни было, вскоре он был полностью погружен в работу, не думая об одном конкретном телохранителе, который, скорее всего, всё ещё стоял за его спиной с этим глупым удивленным выражением лица.

Он не знал, как долго он работал. Возможно, несколько часов, может, больше. Но когда он наконец оторвался от чертежей в поисках дозы кофеина, он заметил пару вещей:

Во-первых, слева от него уже стояла дымящаяся кружка с кофе, и это было странно, ведь Тони не помнил, как делал себе кофе.

Во-вторых, Стив всё ещё был здесь. Рядом с диваном. Использовал… эм… рисовал на мольберте чем-то из того, что ему купил Тони. И это, честно говоря, было ещё более странно, чем кофе.

\- Какого черта, - выпалил Тони. 

Стив вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, будто его поймали с поличным за чем-то ужасным. Все его руки были в краске; рукава были закатаны до локтей, а его волосы лежали далеко не так идеально, как обычно. Он выглядел в полном беспорядке, если говорить прямо, и он казался удивленным не меньше Тони найти себя в таком положении.

\- Я… - начал Стив и провел рукой по волосам, оставляя яркий красный след от краски, - я не… это должен был быть просто скетч? - неуверенно сказал он, глядя на то, что он делал, будто в первый раз это видел. - Боже, я развел такой беспорядок, прости, это не войдет в привычку, честное слово…

\- А почему бы и нет, - сказал Тони, поворачиваясь на стуле лицом к Стиву, который уже начал что-то искать, скорее всего, тряпку или что-нибудь, чтобы вытереть всё. - Похоже, что ты хорошо проводил время. Извини за этот всплеск эмоций, кстати, я просто думал… я думал, тебе не понравилось.

\- _Понравилось?_ \- неверяще спросил Стив, выгнув немного бордовую бровь. - Тони… я в восторге. Всё это просто прекрасно. Абсолютно всё. Это самые качественные вещи, которые я держал в руках. Им в них совсем не место, я не смогу использовать их правильно, но… - замолчал он, виновато глядя на свои руки, которые явно держали сейчас те самые вещи, которых он, по его мнению, по какой-то причине был недостоин. - Прости, я не смог удержаться, столько времени прошло…

\- Эй, эй, - Тони поднялся на ноги и взял кружку с кофе, чтобы ему было, чем занять руки. - Пожалуйста, не чувствуй себя виноватым за то, что используешь подарок, купленный для тебя.

\- Всё равно мне не стоило делать этого, - отвел глаза Стив, сжав немного челюсть и выпрямляя осанку. - Это слишком сильно меня отвлекает. Я не могу позволить себе заниматься этим, учитывая специфику моей работы.

Тони вздохнул, обводя мастерскую рукой.

\- Можешь, когда ты здесь. Поверь мне, это самое защищенное место в мире. Никто не зайдет сюда, если я этого не захочу. Ты можешь позволить себе расслабиться.

Стив снова посмотрел на него странно. Он всегда заставлял его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, этот глупый взгляд. Именно его Тони никогда не мог понять.

\- Я… спасибо тебе, - тихо, даже как-то грустно, сказал Стив.

Тони нахмурился.

\- За что?

\- За то, что хочешь, чтобы я здесь был.

\- Я… оу, - Тони замер, захваченный врасплох словами Стива. - Ну, ты же, ты… это _ты_. Конечно, я разрешу тебе.

Телохранитель. Тони хотел сказать ‘ты мой телохранитель’, черт возьми, почему он внезапно разучился _говорить…_

Перед ним Стив немного вздрогнул от неожиданности, и разве это было не смешно? Они оба стояли как придурки и вели, наверное, самый неловкий разговор за всю историю человечества. Тони был в просто ударе, серьезно. Он попросит Джарвиса проиграть ему эту запись снова, когда он напьется, так будет даже смешнее, чем сейчас.

\- Ладно, - резко кивнул Стив. - Хорошо. Я рад. Я… мне, наверное, стоит... - он махнул рукой в сторону двери, -  да. Спасибо, Тони. Правда. Спасибо тебе, они потрясающие. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я оставлю их здесь, я просто…

\- Конечно, конечно, - сразу ответил Тони. Стив, очевидно, хотел побыстрее покончить с этой неловкой ситуацией, и разве Тони мог его останавливать? Он, скорее всего, отправит заявление об увольнении завтра по почте после этого абсолютного…

\- Эй, Тони?

Он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, который задержался в дверях, нервно размазывая краску по рукам. Тони нахмурился, не понимая, почему Стив ещё не ушел. На его месте Тони уже давно бы сбежал отсюда.

Он вопросительно махнул рукой, и Стив открыл рот. Несколько секунд он никак не мог выговорить ни слова и был похож на золотую рыбку в костюме. Наконец, он нашел где-то смелость, потому что его челюсть Впечатляюще Сжалась, а плечи расправились.

\- Я подумал, можеттызахочешьнавеститьдетейиздетскогодомавместесомнойкакнибудь.

Вау. Интересно.

\- Прости, что?

Стив немного покраснел и прочистил горло.

\- Я подумал, может, ты захочешь навестить детей из детского дома вместе со мной как-нибудь.  

Хм. Ну. Учитывая, сколько просьб он слышал в своей жизни, эта явно выигрывала приз оригинальности.

\- Они… я знаю, что это прозвучало странно, - нахмурился Стив, но всё же продолжил, - и я знаю, что у тебя есть куча других дел, но… я не знаю, просто… ты любишь детей, и ребята из этого места, которому я помогаю, отчаянно ждут чего-нибудь удивительного. Это сложно - быть ребенком в подобном месте. Я-то знаю, я провел там почти всё детство.

Стив начал ковырять ногти, но затем, осознав, что делает, посмотрел Тони прямо в глаза.

\- На пару часов где-нибудь на этой неделе? Они будут в восторге. И там есть один мальчик, ему так мало лет, но он такой умный, и он тебя обожает - смотрит каждое интервью и изо всех сил пытается читать твои научные работы - он был бы вне себя от радости, если…

\- С удовольствием, - мягко ответил Тони, крепко сжимая кружку в руках и делая себе мысленное напоминание постараться и запомнить заказать Пеппер специальный выпуск лабутенов, ведь он непременно отменит любую встречу, запланированную на этой неделе. - Всё равно у меня не запланировано ничего важного на этой неделе.

Стив расплылся в улыбке, и Тони бы с радостью отменил все встречи до конца своей жизни, если Стив только продолжил бы выглядеть вот так.

\- О, вау, Тони, это так замечательно. Он будут так рады, и я прослежу, чтобы они вели себя хорошо, не переживай…

\- А ты, что, там директор или кто-то вроде? - удивленно спросил Тони. Он услышал про этот детдом Стива в первый раз только минуту назад. Джарвис должен был сообщить ему о чем-то подобном раньше.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Нет, просто помогаю, когда могу. Как я уже сказал, я жил там. И… я чувствую, что я им обязан, понимаешь? С деньгами сейчас плохо, так что я просто делаю, что могу, - он позволил себе улыбнуться с теплом, когда сказал: - Они хорошие дети. Они заслуживают гораздо больше того, что имеют.

Тони молча кивнул и сделал глоток кофе, прежде чем спросить:

\- Когда ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал?

\- Послезавтра? Слишком рано? Я поэтому беру выходной, но я понимаю, что для тебя это должно быть сложнее…

\- Нет, нет, не переживай об этом. Это свободный день, всё отлично, - всего лишь два совета директоров и встреча с Оби. Везунчик.

Стив выглядел до невозможности счастливым, и он улыбнулся Тони, рассеянно кивая и сцепляя руки.

\- Отлично! Это… это так замечательно, Тони, спасибо тебе. Правда. Они будут на седьмом небе от счастья.

Тони не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Счастье Стива было заразно.

\- Ну, рад помочь, - он махнул на дверь и повернулся обратно к чертежам. - В любом случае, мистер Телохранитель, судя по моим часам, у вас сейчас официально перерыв. Иди домой, я всё равно никуда не уйду ещё пару часов как минимум, так что у тебя есть время. Отдохни.

Стив кивнул и взялся за дверную ручку.

\- Спасибо, Тони.

Тони снова улыбнулся, немного неловко глядя на экраны.

\- Пожалуйста, Стив.

 

Когда тот вышел, Тони тут же потянулся к телефону.

\- Тони? В чем дело? - недоуменно спросила Пеппер, шурша чем-то, непременно какими-нибудь документами.

\- Помнишь, ты сказала, что мне нельзя спать со своим телохранителем ни в коем случае?

\- ....О, черт _возьми_ , Тони, неужели мне придется снова…

\- В общем, мне кажется, я сделал кое-что похуже.

На другом конце провода повисла абсолютная тишина, и Тони вздохнул, закрывая лицо рукой.

 

\- Мне кажется, я в него влюбился.

 

***

 

Тони изо всех сил постарался не пялиться, когда увидел Стива, ждущего его на кухне с сэндвичем в одной руке и лениво печатающего что-то на своем телефоне второй рукой.

Тони впервые увидел его не в черно-белом костюме. И как бы хорошо он на нем не смотрелся - _черт,_ этот парень умел носить облегающие джинсы. Хорошо сидящие джинсы с завышенной талией и темно-зеленая рубашка, нарочно небрежно заправленная в них - и он выглядел, как секс с ногами.

Длинными, длинными, восхитительными ногами.

Также он надел подтяжки с гребаной кобурой, и Тони был… Тони не мог решить, на чем сфокусироваться, Стив был привлекателен в стольких вещах, что Тони не понимал, как ему реагировать. Хотя его тело однозначно понимало.

Едва сдержав стон, Тони завернул обратно за угол, молясь, чтобы Стив не успел его заметить. Ему определенно нужна была минута, прежде чем он сможет выйти и столкнуться лицом к лицу со странным миксом хипстера и мальчика из сороковых, которого Стив представлял собой в данный момент.

_Боже. Боже боже боже боже боже боже боже боже боже._ Его убьет его собственный телохранитель. Как иронично.

Время он выбрал неудачное, учитывая, что Тони только пару дней назад осознал, что он, скорее всего, абсолютно точно влюблен в него. Это было просто… жестоко.

А сейчас они собирались поехать в чертов детский дом, где Стив непременно будет играть с маленькими детьми с огромной улыбкой на лице, и его идеально уложенные чуть длинноватые волосы упадут ему на лицо, и ему придется убрать их назад своими большими красивыми руками…

Окей. Нет. Не думать об этом, не тогда, когда он уже завелся, только глядя на Стива.

Всё дело было в гребаных подтяжках. Точно. Они едва обхватывали его широченные плечи.

Блять, у него были такие большие проблемы.

_Глубокий вдох,_ сказал он себе, повторяя эти слова как мантру несколько раз, прежде чем поправить рубашку и выйти из-за угла во второй раз. Он справится с этим. Это всего лишь красивый человек. Он встречал кучу красивых людей раньше. Черт, он _сам_ один из них. Всё в порядке. Легко, словно…

\- Тони! - радостно воскликнул Стив, как будто увидеть его было самой лучшей частью его дня, и да, нет, Тони был стопроцентно потерян для общества.

\- Привет, Стив, - немного слабо сказал он, глядя куда-то выше плеча Стива. - Готов ехать?

\- Да. Просто хотел перекусить по-быстрому, а то опаздывал с утра, - помахал сэндвичем тот, всё ещё улыбаясь, а затем запихнул его в рот и схватил худи со стула. Он что-то промычал, указал на дверь, и Тони молча последовал за ним в гараж.

Тони, правда, пытался не смотреть на его зад в этих джинсах. Он, правда, правда, пытался.

Все попытки оказались тщетными.

 

***

 

Здание было обшарпанным и очень, очень старым.

Это было первым, что заметил Тони, когда они припарковались на обочине. Вторым было то, как лицо Стива изменилось, когда он осмотрел здание - его взгляд сменился от сосредоточенного и равнодушного на какой-то… мягкий. Счастливый. Хотя он нахмурился, когда заметил облезающую краску, но даже это было наполнено нежностью. Это место явно значило для него очень много.

\- И вот мы здесь, - сказал Стив, выключая двигатель и глядя на детский дом через лобовое стекло. - Я знаю, что в этом нет ничего особенного - здание маленькое в сравнении с другими детдомами, но… - он пожал плечами, опуская глаза, - долгое время оно было моим домом.

\- Ты вырос здесь? - тихо спросил Тони, с любопытством глядя на здание. Это было так странно - думать, каково было Стиву здесь в детстве. Может, у Тони были дерьмовые родители, но, по крайней мере, у него было место, которое он мог назвать своим. По крайней мере, у него была стабильность.

Стив кивнул.

\- Практически. До восьми лет жил с мамой. Потом она умерла, а другой семьи у меня не было. Мне некуда было идти. Так что я оказался здесь. Крошечное место, которое выживало на благотворительности даже тогда, - он неосознанно постукивал пальцами по колену, и на его лице играла улыбка. - Здесь я встретил Баки. У нас была одна комната на двоих. И люди, управляющие этим местом - по большей части группа пожилых женщин - они были чудесными. Новые владельцы - Дженет и Элистер - они тоже чудесные. Всегда были мне рады, всегда давали мне всё, что могли. Они обращались со мной как со своим собственным сыном, давали мне возможности, каких нет у большинства детей в подобных местах. Я обязан им всем.

Тони позволил Стиву перевести дух, а затем открыл дверь.

\- Ну, тогда, - радостно сказал он, - я жду не дождусь познакомиться с ними.

Стив улыбнулся, вышел вместе с ним и закрыл дверь.

\- Только предупреждаю - дети очень эмоциональные.

Ещё до того, как он успел открыть дверь в помещение, кто-то распахнул ее изнутри. Волна звука, ударившая Тони в этот момент, была очень громкой - большинство шума исходило от маленьких детей, наперебой галдящих ‘Стив’, ‘Стиви’ или в некоторых случаях ‘Дядя Стиб!’.

Тони не мог не засмеяться, глядя на Стива в его глупых обтягивающих джинсах, с растрепанными волосами, в мешковатом худи, скрывающем оружие, который упал на колени под весом детей, пытавшихся обнять его за любое место, куда могли дотянуться. Они даже не заметили Тони, маячащего у него за спиной - они были слишком увлечены Стивом.

Тони засунул руки в карманы и ждал, немного неловко, неуверенный, стоит ли мешать. Как только он решил, что пора ему войти, он заметил группу более взрослых детей, стоящих неподалеку и глазевших на него в полном шоке.

\- Привет, - он неуклюже помахал рукой. - Эм… сюрприз?

Дети только продолжили шокировано смотреть. А потом один из них пихнул другого и шепнул.

\- Сбегай за Питером. Ему нужно увидеть это.

Тони сдержал смешок, когда маленькая девочка не старше десяти лет развернулась и понеслась наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки:

\- ПИТЕР! - закричала она.

К этому времени Стив наконец вернулся к нему в сто раз растрепанней, чем за десять секунд до этого. Он смущенно улыбнулся и убрал рукой волосы, упавшие на глаза.

\- Хочешь войти? - спросил он.

Тони кивнул.

\- Веди, Роджерс.

 

***

 

Этот день стал одним из лучших за весь год.

Конечно, любой день, проведенный с инженерным классом в библиотеке тоже входил в этот список, но… этот день имел преимущество, потому что Стив был…

Окей, он _не хотел_ говорить, что это было как будто свидание, потому что, очевидно, это было не свидание - но Стив был более счастливым, расслабленным. Было странно видеть, насколько его отношение поменялось за эти две недели. После их ссоры в библиотеке, казалось, что он почти… отпустил что-то, что сдерживало его раньше. Теперь он был мягче. Он не становился злым так легко и быстро.

Но в этом маленьком месте, потерянным на улицах Бруклина, он будто ожил. Только слепой не увидел бы, как много это место значило лично для него, и он знал каждого ребенка. Большинство из них были крохами, немного худыми и маленькими для своих лет, но полными жизни. И они любили Стива, будто он был их семьей - и, наверное, он ей и был. Если он ходил сюда в течение нескольких лет, то наверняка знал всех с самых ранних лет.

\- Я помогаю содержать это место, если могу, и когда есть деньги, - тихо сказал Стив, стоя с кружкой кофе на захламленной кухне. - У них всегда есть проблемы, ведь это не государственное учреждение, так что им приходится полагаться на общественную доброту. Если они не справятся, их закроют, и тогда дети попадут в следующий дом на очереди.

Он немного поежился, качая головой.

\- Баки был там, - почти шепотом сказал он. - Это было… ужасно. И там всё ещё прежние владельцы. Пару лет назад я ходил туда посмотреть. Дети, они все… подавлены. Такие тихие и необщительные. Я думаю, что заведующий до сих пор бьет их.

Тони почувствовал, как злость поднимается внутри от слов Стива, и он сжал челюсть. Стив заметил и улыбнулся немного грустно.

\- Я никогда не позволю им оказаться там. Я скорее собственный дом потеряю, чем позволю этому случиться.

\- В крайнем случае, они все могут переехать жить ко мне в Башню Старка, - сказал Тони, и это прозвучало как шутка, но на самом деле он говорил очень и очень серьезно.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

\- Я уверен, что тогда у Питера случится сердечный приступ.

Встреча с Питером, кстати говоря, оказалась одним из лучших событий дня. Это был тот самый маленький ребенок, которого все звали, когда Тони только появился здесь. Худой мальчишка с огромными карими глазами и копной непослушных кудряшек, которые были даже более бесконтрольными, чем волосы Тони, с пухлыми щеками, выдававшими его юный возраст. Другие дети не нашли его в комнате, и Стив вздохнул, с нежностью закатил глаза и сказал Тони:

\- Я пойду найду его. Он сейчас на чердаке, говорит, это хорошее место для работы, хотя я не представляю, почему.

Когда Стив вернулся с маленьким парнишкой, висевшем у него на ноге, Тони был, и он признает это, полностью очарован этой картиной.

Стив с детьми был просто… аааггх. Серьезно, это было несправедливо, что Стив каждым своим действием заставлял Тони влюбляться в него только больше. Даже теми действиями, от которых Тони, наверное, убежал бы, будь это кто-то другой. 

Он улыбнулся и быстро опустился на уровень Питера.

\- Привет, приятель, - сказал он. - Ты Питер Паркер? Я так много о тебе слышал.

Глаза Питера стали невозможно большими, и он так сильно сжал ногу Стива, что его костяшки побелели. Тони хотел было отступить назад, чтобы не пугать ребенка, когда тот внезапно бросился вперед с вытянутой рукой, будто хотел убедиться, что Тони был настоящим.

\- Поздоровайся, Пит, - подсказал Стив, ласково похлопывая его по плечу. - Он не кусается, честное слово.

Питер открыл рот, тыкая пальцем Тони в грудь.

\- Вы… - спросил он тихо. - Это, что, шутка? - он посмотрел на Стива, и когда тот покачал головой, восторженно вздохнул.

Тони протянул руку.

\- Меня зовут Тони, - улыбнулся он. - Это честь - познакомиться с тобой. Мне говорили, что ты тоже изобретатель. Покажешь мне? Я бы хотел увидеть всё.

Питер выглядел так, будто собирался упасть в обморок, но все-таки кивнул, взял Стива за руку и повел их наверх. Его комната была в самом конце коридора - одна из самых маленьких в здании. Они втроем едва там помещались.

И она вся была напичкана разнообразными хитрыми штуковинами.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - восхищенно спросил Тони, когда Питер остановился описывать одно из своих изобретений на секунду.

\- 7 лет 2 месяца и 13 дней, - рассеянно ответил Питер, возвращаясь обратно к своим объяснениям.

Тони сидел и слушал под впечатлением, пока Питер носился по комнате, собирая различные механизмы по пути и пихая их в руки Тони. Поначалу он немного стеснялся, но когда Тони начал задавать вопросы, его было уже не остановить. Его тело практически завибрировало от радостного возбуждения, когда Тони начал подкидывать некоторые идеи, чтобы улучшить прототип электростанции, работающей с возобновляемой энергией.

\- Ты сам это всё выучил, Питер? - с любопытством спросил Тони, рассматривая маленькую ветряную мельницу в своих руках и улыбаясь.

Тот серьезно кивнул.

\- Я очень умный. Стив говорит, что мама с папой тоже были умными, и это было их подарком на мой первый день рождения.

Тони поднял глаза, и Стив улыбнулся и потрепал Питера по волосам.

\- Верно, Пит.

Тот пожал плечами в ответ, глядя на свои руки.

\- Хотя они умерли до того, как успели научить меня чему-нибудь. Так что я узнал всё это из книг! И я пытался прочитать некоторые из ваших работ, но большинство из них слишком сложные. Хотя мне понравилась та про биоинженерию и перемещение кодов ДНК бактериям - она была очень интересной.

Тони замер на месте.

\- Ты… ты _понял_ ее? Быть не может.

Питер счастливо кивнул, и Тони неверяще повернулся к Стиву, но тот лишь улыбался словно гордый родитель.

\- Я говорил, он тебе понравится.

\- Это… уму непостижимо, - выдавил Тони. Он снова перевел взгляд на механизмы в своих руках. - Они просто великолепны, приятель, правда… судя по всему, ты просто находка.

Питер застыл, и затем расплылся в самой яркой улыбке, какую только видел мир.

\- Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что Тони Старк действительно в моей комнате сейчас. Мне кажется, я сейчас проснусь в своей кровати один, и потом мне будет грустно из-за того, что это был просто сон.

Тони легко ущипнул Питера за руку, и тот непонимающе посмотрел на него.

\- Ну… я не исчез. Похоже, что ты не спишь, друг.

\- Это всё равно недостоверный способ проверить, спишь ты или нет, - нахмурился Питер. - Разве ты не можешь просто ущипнуть себя во сне?

Тони задумался, затем пожал плечами.

\- Логично, - сказал он. - Ладно, тогда я дам тебе какое-нибудь неопровержимое доказательство.

Тони порылся в кармане пиджака, достал визитку и протянул Питеру.

\- Это мой номер, окей? Звони мне, если будут вопросы, или если тебе нужна будет помощь, любая. Честное слово, я сделаю из тебя изобретателя, приятель, ты только дождись. И в качестве бонуса я гарантирую тебе, что этот номер всё ещё будет здесь, когда ты проснешься утром.

Питер просто смотрел на визитку несколько секунд, а потом поднес ее ближе к лицу и перечитал ещё раз.

\- Это, что, правда, ваш… ваш номер?

\- Дай посмотреть, - сказал Стив, взял карточку из рук Питера, внимательно прочитал и кивнул. - Да, Пит, это правда он.

Он протянул визитку назад, и Питер взял ее, будто она была сделана из золота. Его маленькие руки немного дрожали.

\- Я не верю, - прошептал он. - Я не… этого не может быть.

\- Эй, благодари Стива, - радостно сказал Тони, хлопая того по плечу. - Это ведь его наняли, чтобы защищать меня.

Глаза Питера засверкали, он поднял на них взгляд и нервно засмеялся.

\- Это лучший день в моей жизни.

\- Мой тоже, между прочим, - улыбнулся Тони. - И, эй, я серьезно насчет номера. У тебя огромный потенциал, малыш, я не позволю ему пропасть. Если захочешь, ты сможешь работать на меня однажды.

\- А может, отложим этот разговор до того, как Питу исполнится шестнадцать, м? - быстро сказал Стив, пока Питер не начал кричать. Он наклонился и поднял его, чтобы посадить на плечи. - Сейчас нам нужно уделить всё внимание посещению школы без прогулов.

Тони изумленно вздохнул.

\- Питер Паркер, ты уже прогуливаешь школу? В твоем возрасте?

\- Там скууууууучно, - протянул Питер и громко засмеялся, когда Стив прокрутил его по комнате пару раз и нагнулся, чтобы выйти в коридор. - Я уже знаю всё, чему они там учат!

Тони открыл было рот, но потом просто вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на Стива.

\- Я не могу даже поспорить с этим - я сам прогуливал больше половины…

\- Тони! - шикнул Стив, закрывая Питеру уши. - Нам нужно убедить его остаться в школе, а не бросить ее. Ему семь!

Тони скривился и посмотрел на Питера, который теперь был почти на метр выше него, сидя на плечах у Стива.

\- Да! Стив прав, прогульщик - ходи в школу, пей молоко, ешь овощи и всё такое - будь хорошим ребенком!

\- Великолепный совет, Тони! - сухо сказал Стив, убирая волосы со своего лица левой рукой, придерживая правой Питера за худое колено. - Слышал это, Питер? Тони Старк хочет, чтобы ты ходил в школу.

Тони серьезно кивнул и даже сумел сдержать ухмылку, когда Питер нацепил обиженное выражение лица. Этот ребенок был просто потрясающим - и ему было всего семь, просто безумие.

 

\- Как, черт возьми, его до сих пор не усыновили? - спросил Тони позже, запрыгивая на кухонную стойку и качая головой. - Он потрясающий. _Все_ дети здесь потрясающие.

Стив засмеялся.

\- К сожалению, не особо много людей хотят детей из детских домов. Предпочитают делать своих, я подозреваю.

Тони фыркнул.

\- Звучит утомительно.

Они улыбнулись друг другу и пару минут стояли в комфортной тишине - Тони намеренно смотрел на стол перед собой, а не на Стива, который стоял рядом с ним весь высокий и идеальный и слушал приглушенные голоса детей из соседней комнаты.

Он был действительно красивым. По-настоящему идеальным, а Тони очень редко встречал таких людей. Это было видно по его улыбке, по тому, как он себя вел. По его нежным рукам. Его губам.

Просто… красивым. Невозможно, изумительно красивым.

Только когда Стив вопросительно на него посмотрел, он осознал, что смотрит далеко не на стол. У него даже не было оправданий - у Стива не было крошек на лице или краски в волосах. Он просто был… _собой_.

Черт.

Пеппер точно убьет его, когда доберется до него.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Стив**

 

Когда он заглушил машину и посмотрел на Тони, мирно дремавшего на соседнем сидении, его первой мыслью стало _‘мне кажется, я тебя люблю’._

 

И она была явно новой. И пугающей.

 

Они целый день провели в детдоме и уехали только поздней ночью. К этому времени Тони уже с ног валился. Стив знал, что Тони не спал этой ночью (и предыдущей, и пред-предыдущей). Синяки под его глазами были прекрасным доказательством. Он объехал весь квартал несколько раз, не желая будить Тони, который наконец-то получал так необходимый ему сон.

Это было немного безумно (очень безумно), как быстро он умудрился влюбиться. Не больше трех месяцев прошло со дня их знакомства, но Стив просто _знал._ Он знал, что чувствовал, когда Тони ему улыбался. Знал, что это было за чувство в его животе, когда Тони смеялся над его шутками. Знал горячую волну желания, когда Тони касался его и посылал электричество по его венам.

Он его любит.

И, черт, именно сейчас ему пора было уйти. Позволить кому-нибудь другому продолжить, кому-нибудь более непредвзятому, потому что даже если он не верил - никогда бы не смог поверить - что Тони действительно занимается тем, в чем его обвинял их клиент, это не значило, что он мог позволить себе не быть профессионалом.

Но вот это? Это было противоположностью профессионализма.

Это значило, что он позволил эмоциям полностью взять контроль над ситуацией. И он понимал это. Конечно, он понимал это, он был натренирован понимать, как люди вели себя, и сейчас он споткнулся на самом примитивном из всего возможного. Именно поэтому Наташа была самой лучшей, чтобы достать информацию в кратчайшие сроки, и поэтому она была так эффективна. Она включала свои чары, хлопала ресницами, и всё, дело было сделано. Потому что как только появляется эмоциональная привязанность, вся защита пропадает сама собой. И их объекты можно было уже считать покойниками. В работе Стива эмоции были неприемлемы.

Но он не мог иначе.

Это было неправильно. Непрофессионально. Глупо. Но Тони был в опасности - Тони был в _серьезной_ опасности, и она исходила от нескольких людей. Сначала Стива волновал только преследователь - что само по себе было несладко - но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше он осознавал, что кто-то нанял Стива убить Тони. Вывести его из игры. Кто-то нацелился на Тони еще задолго до этого преследователя. 

И это пугало Стива до смерти.

Преследователя он хотя бы мог контролировать в какой-то степени, потому что знал, что ему, черт возьми, искать. Он знал, как такие люди действовали, что их мотивировало, и что было конечной целью. Но тот анонимный звонок? Человек, на которого Стив сейчас _работал?_ Ни единой зацепки. Он не знал, кто это был, не знал ничего, кроме краткой записи модулированным голосом, которая не давала абсолютно ничего.

Сперва Стив решил, что заказчик работает рядом с Тони, учитывая, что он смог получить всю эту информацию. Но Тони… он не работал с людьми. Он всё делал один в своей мастерской, и насколько Стив был осведомлен, он не занимался никаким теневым бизнесом с террористами, следовательно, у Стива даже не было отправной точки. Только знание, что кто-то где-то хотел, чтобы Тони был мертв.

Мысль, что всего пару месяцев назад Стив хотел того же самого, сейчас заставляла его чувствовать слабость, и тошноту, и страх, такой сильный страх, что это было просто смешно.

Так что нет. Он не мог уйти. У него была работа - не та, где он убивал людей, нет - та, где он защищал Тони. Та, которая перестала быть прикрытием. Та, которую он хотел выполнить больше всего на свете.

\- Ты пялишься на меня.

Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности и смущенно посмотрел Тони в глаза, и тот потянулся, всем телом разворачиваясь к Стиву с улыбкой на лице. Его волосы смешно торчали в разные стороны, а глаза покраснели от недосыпа.

Стив сильнее сжал руль в руке, чтобы не протянуть ее и не дотронуться до Тони. 

\- Раздумываю, стоит ли рисковать своей головой и будить тебя.

Тони фыркнул и сморщил нос.

\- Аргх, я думаю, Райан сломал мне спину. Почему этот ребенок такой жестокий и тяжелый в свои годы? Ему _четыре_ \- он должен в куклы играть или что-то типа того, а не валять меня по полу.

\- Может, ты просто слабый, - пожал плечами Стив, ухмыльнулся и увернулся от руки Тони, пытающегося его стукнуть. - Эй, это не моя вина - некоторые люди просто не созданы, чтобы выдержать парочку буйных детей. 

\- Ты ещё не видел инженерную группу ближе к концу учебного года, - проворчал Тони, открывая дверь. - Тогда бы узнал, что такое ‘буйные’.

Стив только согласно промычал и застегнул куртку, выходя в холодный ветреный вечер. Они припарковались в гараже башни, и байк Стива терпеливо ждал рядом с машиной. 

Тони поднял взгляд и смотрел на него несколько секунд, и Стив моментально забыл обо всем вокруг. Это был просто… Тони.

\- Спасибо, - выпалил он, не зная, что ещё сказать, - за то, что ты сделал сегодня. С детьми. И особенно с Питером - он будет говорить только об этом ещё несколько месяцев, и это было… очень здорово.

Тони лишь махнул рукой.

\- Мне только в радость. Они хорошие дети. Заслуживают лучшего, - пробормотал он, потирая шею и неловко глядя на Стива.

Они стояли там, с противоположных сторон машины, и смотрели друг на друга, и Стив чувствовал себя неуверенным подростком снова, не понимающим, как вести себя с объектом своих воздыханий. 

\- Я… я тогда поеду, - слабо сказал он, обходя машину, чтобы подойти к байку.

\- Эй… Стив?

Он почувствовал давление на своих запястьях, когда Тони сжал на них свои тонкие пальцы, и опустил взгляд, удивленный контактом. Когда он поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Тони, тот выглядел, словно кролик в свете машинных фар - будто он только успел продумать ту часть, где он хватает Стива за руки, и больше не знает, что делать дальше.

Они снова были рядом. Это было глупо, что Стив всегда осознавал их близость, только когда они были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. Будто они притянулись друг к другу, даже не задумываясь об этом, пока он не увидел Тони прямо перед собой, глядящего на него в ответ своими большими глазами с до смешного длинными ресницами вокруг них.

Боже, как же он хотел его поцеловать. Он хотел сделать с ним всё, что только возможно, но сперва просто поцеловать его. Почувствовать губы Тони на своих, их движение, его щетину на своей коже. Его руки точно выйдут из под контроля, Стив был уверен - сначала не будут находить себе места, а потом остановятся, возможно, на его плечах, может, на шее. Тони бы встал на цыпочки; прильнул бы всем телом, потому что, как он уже говорил, ни один из них не был хорош с понятием личного пространства, и Тони любил контакт, и Стив смог бы провести руками по каждому идеальному сантиметру его тела, почувствовать тепло его кожи на своей…

 

Он моргнул пару раз и прогнал эти мысли из своей головы. Он не мог позволить себе думать о таком - не тогда, когда Тони был так близко. Он не знал, чем это закончится.

Тони всё ещё смотрел на него, он открыл и закрыл рот пару раз, будто бы никак не мог произнести то, что хотел. Стив смотрел на движения его губ и пытался сохранить ясность мыслей.

\- Я… - начал Тони, но затем убрал руки и покачал головой. В следующее мгновение он уже отступил назад, печально улыбнувшись Стиву. - Забудь. Извини, просто… да. Доброй ночи, Стив, - тихо сказал он, поспешно отвернулся и пошел к лифту, спрятав руки в карманы.

Стив смотрел ему вслед, пока Тони не исчез из виду, и тут же закрыл глаза и громко выдохнул.

Иронично, на самом деле - он пережил войну, зарабатывал себе на жизнь, наживая себе врагов, и при этом единственный человек, который в итоге сможет его убить - это тот, кого он должен защищать, чтоб его.

 

***

 

Клинт, Наташа и Пегги всё ещё работали в кофейне, когда Стив вернулся домой. Ну. Он сказал ‘работали’, но на самом деле в зале осталось всего несколько посетителей, и эти трое сидели в углу на своем любимом диване, тихо разговаривая.

Увидев Стива, Пегги махнула рукой.

\- Добро пожаловать, незнакомец, - сказала она с теплой ухмылкой, и Стив просто закатил глаза и подошел к ним.

\- Баки? - спросил он, пока Клинт двигался, чтобы освободить для него место.

\- Спит, - ответила Наташа, складывая ноги ему на колени и немного хмурясь. - Мне кажется, он плохо спал на этой неделе.

Стив молча кивнул, поджав губы. Редко выдавался день, когда кому-нибудь из них не снились кошмары. Сейчас они уже к ним привыкли.

\- Новая миссия? - спросил он, потому что обычно именно они были причиной их бессонных ночей.

Взгляд Наташи похолодел, и она кивнула.

\- Кто-то не был знаком с нашей репутацией. Попросили его убить ребенка. Думаю, это вывело его из себя.

Стив вздохнул, и они посидели в тишине, каждый задумавшись о своем на пару минут.

\- Заставляет задуматься, стоит ли оно того, не думаете? - тихо спросил Клинт, теребя салфетку в руках.

\- Скорее заставляет задуматься, _правильно_ ли это, - прямо сказала Пегги, глядя в окно. - Черта между добром и злом такая тонкая, вам не кажется?

Они все одновременно вздохнули, и Стив покачал головой, уставившись в одну точку. Он помнил времена, когда он был убежден, что доброта есть в каждом человеке, и жизнь - самая ценная вещь на свете.

А потом он пошел на войну. Потом он стал убивать людей, которые должны были умирать, просто потому что они оказались в неподходящем месте в неподходящее время, увидел безнравственность людей, с которыми жил бок о бок, и коррупцию, пустившую корни в системе, на которую он полагался так долго. И прежде, чем он успел заметить, его точка зрения сдвинулась. Жизнь его измотала и заставила переметнуться на серую зону морали, в которой он сейчас жил.

Он изменился.

\- Мы сделали этот выбор, - мягко сказала Наташа. - Мы все знали, на что шли, - она опустила взгляд, закусила губу и упрямо не смотрела ни кого из них. Стив знал, что она убеждала себя, а не других.

Они часто это делали. Пускались в рефлексию, в ненависть к самим себе - это было привычно. Иногда это заставляло Стива задуматься - в чем был смысл? Хоть в чем-нибудь был смысл?

Его телефон завибрировал, и он немного вздрогнул и достал его из кармана. Посмотрев на экран, он увидел лицо Тони на нем и тихо фыркнул, прочитав сообщение:

_Только что позвонил Питер и спросил, могу ли я купить ему немного плутония. Не могу решить: когда я дал ему свой номер - я совершил смертельную ошибку или просто великолепную?_

Через несколько секунд раздалась ещё одна вибрация.

_Нет, точно, великолепную. Я собираюсь сделать из него сумасшедшего ученого._

Стив засмеялся, представив это - не смог сдержаться. Все его друзья глянули на него с любопытством, и Стив инстинктивно отвернул от них экран, но они уже увидели достаточно.

\- Ой, так ты теперь переписываешься с Тони Старком? - спросила Пегги, с насмешкой поднимая брови. - Это точно можно считать прогрессом с фазы ‘я ненавижу этого мудака всей душой’, через которую ты проходил в прошлом месяце.

Стив закатил глаза.

\- Верь или нет, но я способен менять свое мнение.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, - сказал Клинт и заслужил от Стива удар локтем.

 

**Пока он ничего не взорвал, всё в полном порядке.**

 

_...Ну…_

 

**Тони.**

 

_Эй, это твоя вина! Это ведь ты нас познакомил. Большая ошибка с твоей стороны - я ненадежный и безответственный человек даже в хорошие дни. Спроси Пеппер._

 

**Поверь, мне не нужно спрашивать мисс Поттс, чтобы знать это.**

 

_Ха ха ха. Между прочим, с тех пор как ты появился, я не веду себя даже в половину так плохо, как обычно._

 

_Ну, в смысле, потому что я в смертельной опасности каждый раз, как выхожу из дома. Как-то отбивает желание веселиться._

 

**Ты ведь знаешь, что если ты хочешь куда-то сходить, я могу просто сопровождать тебя. Это моя работа, в конце концов.**

 

_Не-а, всё нормально. Всё равно в последнее время у меня не особо много желания куда-то выходить._

 

\- О, Нат, ты только глянь на эту улыбку. Ну разве он не милашка? - сказал Клинт, щипая Стива за щеки. Он получил ещё один удар, но всё равно знал, что победил, глядя на румянец по всему лицу Стива.

\- Заткнись, Клинт, - пробурчал Стив, и тот захохотал и ущипнул его за руку. - Он просто… умеет расположить к себе.

Клинт фыркнул, и Стив даже не мог его винить. Это звучало жалко даже для его ушей. Наташа на него посмотрела - тем взглядом, когда Стив понимал, что она его анализирует, и он нервно поерзал. Он точно знал, что она подумает, если он расскажет ей о глубине своих чувств, и он больше не хотел вести с ней этот разговор.

Когда он посмотрел на свой телефон через несколько минут, он понял, что пропустил последнее сообщение от Тони.

 

_Ты только посмотри - ты положительно на меня влияешь. Кто бы мог подумать._

 

Он расплылся в улыбке и даже не попытался ее спрятать.

 

***

 

Он проснулся от звука распахивающейся двери, и пистолет, который он хранил под подушкой, был направлен на незваного гостя в долю секунды.

\- Стиви, черт возьми, ты должен это услышать, - сказал Баки, проходя в комнату, и отвел дуло пистолета от своего лица. - Ты просто должен, давай, ну, поднимайся, чтоб тебя, вставай…

\- Баки? - удивленно спросил Стив и потер глаза. Тот схватил его за руку и потянул на себя. - Какого черта ты творишь, сейчас восемь утра…

\- Поднимайся, Стив, это важно! - сказал Баки, и Стив вскрикнул и упал на пол, когда тот резко выдернул его из постели.

Бормоча проклятия в сторону друга, Стив поднялся на ноги и последовал за ним на кухню. Баки подошел к домашнему телефону и нажал несколько кнопок, пока автоответчик не сообщил, что у них одно новое сообщение. 

_\- Привет, ребят… не знаю, кто из вас это слушает сейчас, но это… эм… это Стейси, из детского дома? Вы, наверное, меня не знаете, я устроилась сюда только пару недель назад, но я помогаю Дженет с бюджетом._

Стив поднял непонимающий взгляд, но Баки лишь поднял палец и продолжил слушать.

_\- Вы… вы ни за что не поверите. Но я вошла в базу этим утром, и… и я не шучу, когда говорю это, честное слово… но я увидела анонимное пожертвование._

Стив замер на этих словах.

_\- Кто-то только что пожертвовал нам пять миллионов долларов, ребят. Пять. Миллионов. Они… они прямо здесь, они настоящие, я всё проверила, и потом перепроверила, и всё законно, тут… Все деньги прямо здесь, на счете._

Стив застыл и распахнул глаза, и Баки согласно кивнул, пока Стейси продолжала:

_\- Мы… боже, мы сможем оплатить все счета и у нас всё ещё останутся деньги. Останется так много денег, мы сможем… о, господи, я даже не знаю, что мне делать. Мне просто сказали, чтобы я позвонила вам, и вот я звоню, но… я не… вау, это просто…_

После этого Стив остановил сообщение, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.

Пять миллионов. Целых пять миллионов долларов, пожертвованных его старому детдому, который еле-еле сводил концы с концами так долго, что оба Стив и Баки работали не покладая рук, чтобы хоть как-то помочь.

Им даже не придется больше. Пять миллионов позволят детям жить в комфорте ещё несколько лет. Это было… невероятно. Это было... совершенно непонятно.

Он повернулся к Баки, как всегда делал, когда не знал, что ему делать, но тот выглядел таким же потерянным, как и он сам. Друг в недоумении переводил взгляд с телефона на Стива и обратно. 

\- Ты думаешь, это чей-то развод? - тихо спросил он.

Нет. Стив так не думал. И у него была идея, кто мог за этим стоять.

Как только эта идея возникла, Стив осознал, что это было единственное возможное объяснение. Осознал, что от него можно было ожидать только такого необдуманного, глупого, великолепного поступка.

\- Мне нужно идти, - вдруг сказал Стив, развернулся и распахнул дверь. Он ни слова больше не сказал Баки, только выбежал в коридор, на улицу… он объяснит позже, но сейчас…

Сейчас ему нужно было кое-кого найти.

 

***

 

\- Это ты пожертвовал эти деньги? - было первым, что выпалил Стив, и Тони чуть не на метр подпрыгнул вверх, резко обернулся и ударился лбом об открытую дверцу кухонного шкафа.

\- Какого… _ауч,_ боже, ладно, о дверцах надо помнить, сам виноват, блять… Стив, что ты…

\- Это ты пожертвовал эти деньги, Тони? - услышал Стив свой собственный высокий и хриплый голос. Он практически бежал всю дорогу до пентхауса, поэтому сейчас тяжело дышал от усталости и шока.

Тони выглядел так, будто вот-вот впадет в панику; оценив растрепанный вид Стива, его огромные глаза и громкий голос, он немного отошел назад. 

\- Я… ну, в смысле, да. Детдом, верно? Я… ты сказал, что у них проблемы с деньгами, а у меня… ну… у меня с ними проблем _нет,_ так что я подумал, почему бы и нет? Что ты… пожалуйста, не убивай меня, ты выглядишь, будто собираешься…

Стив пересек комнату так быстро, что Тони даже дернуться не успел, сгреб его в практически болезненно крепкое объятие и отчаянно в него вцепился.

Тони порыпался несколько секунд, пытаясь ослабить хватку Стива, но в конце концов замер и осторожно положил руки на его спину в ответ.

Он не мог в это поверить. Тони просто… и Стив… _боже._ Это казалось сном.

\- Ты покрыл все долги, - приглушенно прошептал Стив в плечо Тони с отчетливым неверием в голосе. - Ты, правда… пять миллионов. Боже. Я не… _я поверить не могу._

Ему больше не придется не спать по ночам и переживать. Никогда не придется рассчитывать следующую стоимость, обдумывать, сколько приемов пищи сможет пропустить, чтобы они смогли залатать ещё одну дыру в крыше. Ему больше никогда не придется думать об этом снова, потому что Тони просто взял и… за _всё._ За каждую последнюю… он даже не… он даже не раздумывал об этом.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Стив и почувствовал, как слезы обжигают его глаза. Чувствовал их, и ему было плевать. - Спасибо тебе… боже, спасибо, спасибо…

\- Эй, - тихо сказал Тони, чуть сильнее сжимая футболку Стива. - Эй, всё в порядке. Я же Тони Старк - не то чтобы у меня были проблемы с деньгами. Это было… они хорошие дети. Как я говорил - заслуживают лучшего. И сейчас, будем надеяться, они смогут получить лучшее! Всё нормально, Стив… это отлично скажется на моей репутации, так что… - он пожал плечами, как смог, учитывая, что его сдавливал Стив; притворялся, будто его репутация имела хоть какое-то отношение к тому, что он сделал.

Стив закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Тони всегда это делал - делал вид, что всё дело было в общественном имидже, просто шоу для СМИ. Будто анонимное пожертвование какому-то крохотному детскому дому в Бруклине, на который всем было наплевать, каким-то образом могло быть отслежено до Тони Старка.

Он сильнее сжал плечо Тони на секунду и выпустил его, вытирая глаза и отворачиваясь, полностью покраснев. 

\- Я… прости… это было непрофессионально, мне не стоило… боже, мне не стоило даже приводить тебя туда, я не пытался… я не пытался заставить тебя сделать это, я клянусь, я не…

\- Стив, - Тони осторожно положил ладонь ему на предплечье и поднял на него серьезный взгляд, - это было мне только в радость. Это, правда… для меня это не так много, и я знаю, что ты бы не стал делать что-то подобное. Я уверен, что в тебе нет ни одной нечестной косточки, - улыбнулся он, и у Стива тут же оборвалось сердце на этих словах. Вина затопила его такой же быстрой и тяжелой волной, какой и всегда, когда Тони говорил что-то подобное.

Хотя это пробуждало в нем ещё более отчаянное желание изменить это. Поступить правильно рядом с Тони, который сделал для него так много за такое короткое время. Стив, ну, он явно был не лучшим человеком даже в свои лучшие дни, и явно кем-то, кого он даже не хотел обсуждать, в свои худшие. Он был катастрофой, убийцей, и к этому времени его моральный компас был настолько сломан, что было проще просто выбросить его к чертовой матери. 

Но если он в чем-то и был уверен сейчас, так это в том, что он хотел поступить правильно рядом с Тони. Хотел этого настолько отчаянно, что это причиняло ему почти физическую боль каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, что предавал Тони, просто-напросто находясь рядом с ним. Защищал он его или нет, но факт оставался фактом - он был здесь ради информации, и если Тони когда-нибудь узнает, он будет раздавлен так, что Стив даже не может себе вообразить.

Он никогда, ни за что не позволит этому случиться.

В первый раз за такое долгое время Стив внезапно понял, что хочет измениться. Он хотел поступать лучше, _быть_ лучше, ради Тони. Он не хотел принимать участие в работе против него - он знал это своим сердцем, душой, всей своей сущностью, что это всё было неправдой. Тони бы никогда не сделал того, в чем его обвинял их клиент. Никогда. 

 

В этот самый момент, стоя посреди кухни и глядя на Тони, который улыбался ему немного смущенно - Стив принял решение.

 

\- Прости, - сказал он, быстро сжав плечо Тони и затем начиная пятиться назад, - мне нужно… я бросил всё, когда узнал, но мне надо вернуться… встретимся, когда начнется моя смена, окей? Я… спасибо тебе, Тони, спасибо тебе огромное…

\- Не переживай об этом, - Тони отвел взгляд, пытаясь спрятать улыбку за кружкой кофе. - Возвращайся к своим делам… прости, что так тебя удивил этим всем. Эм… скоро увидимся, да?

\- Да, - улыбнулся Стив, пятясь назад, пока не врезался спиной в дверь. Нащупав ручку, он повернул ее и выскользнул из комнаты, всё ещё глядя на Тони и всё ещё улыбаясь, пока дверь не закрылась у него перед носом. - Да, - выдохнул он в пустой коридор. Стив посмотрел на дверь перед собой и задумался, принял ли он правильное решение или кошмарно поспешное.

 

Скорее всего, и то, и другое.

 

***

 

Он тихо вошел в кофейню, не замечая проходящих мимо людей с напитками, пока не дошел до стойки, где работал Клинт. Тот разговаривал с пожилой женщиной и громко смеялся над чем-то, что она говорила, одновременно готовя напиток, даже не глядя. Заглянув на кухню, Стив увидел Баки и Наташу, тихо моющих посуду вместе. Их плечи иногда сталкивались, когда они пропускали Пегги, которая бегала туда-сюда, разнося напитки посетителям.

Здесь было так мирно. Счастливо. Может, они и жаловались на эти скучные рабочие дни, но Стив знал, что их маленькая кофейня была для них как ребенок. Они столько сил в нее вложили, в конце концов.

Баки заметил, как Стив заходит, распахнул глаза, прошептал что-то Нат и отложил полотенце. Он быстро подошел к нему и схватил Стива за руку.

\- Куда ты, черт возьми, убежал, Стив?

\- К Тони, - ответил он с улыбкой на лице. - Это был он, Бак. Он пожертвовал деньги.

Баки замер, распахнув глаза.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да. Он признался.

Баки молчал несколько секунд, а потом удивленно присвистнул.

\- Это… вау. Это… в смысле… вау.

Он засмеялся, и это, скорее всего, звучало крайне истерично, когда он сказал:

\- Я знаю, Баки, я знаю.

_\- Почему?_ \- неверяще спросил друг. - Как он вообще… почему он…

\- Я… - покраснел Стив, опуская глаза и пожимая плечами. - Я попросил его познакомиться с детьми. Питер - ты знаешь, как сильно он любит изобретения Тони и всё такое, так что, я просто подумал… и Тони согласился, поэтому мы съездили, и… - он снова пожал плечами, чувствуя тепло по всему телу. - Тони просто хотел сделать жизнь этих детей лучше, я полагаю. Такие вещи… это просто то, что он всегда делает.

Баки серьезно смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом кивнул.

\- Он… господи, Старк невиновен, ведь так? 

Стив только кивнул в ответ.

\- Без сомнений. Баки… я… я не хочу этим заниматься

\- Да, я понял, Стив, - отмахнулся Баки, качая головой. - Я верю твоему чутью, и если ты действительно уверен, что он ничего не скрывает, то мы бросим эту миссию. Это всего лишь деньги, в к…

\- Нет, - выставил руку Стив, быстро останавливая Баки. Он закусил губу, пытаясь придумать, как сказать это. - Просто…

Баки смотрел на него, слегка подняв бровь, сложив руки и терпеливо ожидая продолжения.

\- Я не хочу заниматься… этим, - медленно сказал Стив, обводя рукой вокруг себя. - Я больше не хочу быть в этом бизнесе.

Боже. Ладно. Он сказал это. Он действительно это сказал.

 

Брови Баки подлетели вверх.

\- Что… ты имеешь в виду… ‘ _бизнес_ ’ бизнес или просто… бизнес, - тихо сказал он, а затем взял Стива за руку и впихнул его в подсобку, закрывая за ними дверь.

\- Я имею в виду убийства, Баки, - закатил глаза Стив и сглотнул, опустив взгляд в пол. - Я больше не хочу этого. Мы… мы не можем продолжать делать это, мы всегда это знали, с того момента, как выполнили свое первое задание два года назад. Тогда для нас это был способ оплачивать счета и держать улицы в безопасности, но сейчас это… сейчас нам это больше не нужно! У нас стабильные работы, мы купили кафе, это… у нас всё в порядке! Мы можем помогать людям другими способами, лучшими способами! - отчаянно говорил он, пытаясь достучаться до Баки.

Его друг лишь глубоко хмурился и задумчиво смотрел на Стива.

\- Это ведь из-за него, не так ли, - сказал он в конце концов. Даже не спросил, просто констатировал факт.

\- Из-за ко…

\- Тони.

Он замер. Баки пристально на него смотрел, и Стив всё равно никогда не умел ему врать. Тот знал его слишком хорошо.

Так что он просто кивнул и снова уставился в пол.

\- Я… да. Он просто… заставил меня осознать. Что это не то, что я хочу делать со своей жизнью, совсем не то. Я хочу, чтобы плохих людей не было. Я хочу, чтобы люди отвечали за свои преступления. Я так долго видел только самое плохое в жизни; каждого убийцу, насильника, вора, которые заставили ещё одного человека страдать, и я _ненавижу это_ , Бак. Я, блять, ненавижу это, и ты это знаешь. Но… но я не хочу умереть в 29, будучи всего лишь наемным убийцей, который наконец-то получил по заслугам. Я хочу…

\- Его. Получается, в этом всё дело? Ты кидаешь нас, потому что Старк похлопал перед тобой глазками, и ты купился на это? - грубо спросил Баки, сверкая глазами.

\- Баки, да ладно тебе, - взмахнул руками Стив. - Ты знаешь, что это чушь полная. Я не собираюсь кидать тебя, потому что я знаю, что ты тоже этого не хочешь. Я знаю, что ты…

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что я оставлю всё вместе с тобой? - перебил тот, упорно глядя ему в глаза. Он сжал кулаки и, казалось, был абсолютно рассержен, но в следующий момент он просто оперся на стену и закрыл лицо руками. - Стив… всё не так просто, и ты сам это прекрасно понимаешь…

\- Нам не обязательно просто бросать всё, - поспешил успокоить его Стив. - Мы просто… начнем завязывать концы. Скажем остальным, когда обдумаем это, может, пару дней, и если они захотят покончить с этим вместе с нами, они нам помогут, а если нет… то тогда мы сами придумаем, что делать дальше. Нам не обязательно делать всё за раз. Но… я хочу, чтобы мы ушли.

Баки до сих пор пялился на него. Стив не помнил, чтобы тот хотя бы раз моргнул с начала разговора. Он задумался, наверное, в миллионный раз - что, если Баки был прав - что, если он сглупил; сделал слишком поспешные выводы и теперь поставил под удар всё, что у него было.

Но он знал, что именно этого он хотел. Может, он был далеко не праведником, но он никогда не хотел убивать. Он просто хотел помогать людям. И он всё ещё мог это делать… просто… по-другому. Он мог заниматься волонтерством, или благотворительностью, или чем-угодно, что было бы менее экстремальным, чем то, что они делали сейчас.

\- И что, если никто больше не пойдет за нами? - тихо спросил Баки. - Мы, что, просто бросим их? Теперь, когда наши проблемы решены, и нам больше не нужно давать деньги детдому, мы просто соберем вещички и смоемся?

\- Разве не это всегда было нашей целью? - незамедлительно ответил Стив. - Работать, пока не пропадет необходимость? Пока мы не сможем просто пойти домой, пока проблемы не будут решены, и мы сможем перестать беспокоиться? Поэтому мы и начинали, Бак. Это должно было случиться. Мы просто… решили, что этого никогда не произойдет.

Баки молча закрыл глаза и откинул голову на стену. Стиву оставалось только ждать, надеясь против здравого смысла, что Баки сможет его понять. Он знал, что думали остальные - знал, что они все хотели уйти, повернуть время вспять и выбрать другую дорогу. Ему нужно было просто заставить их _понять_ ; попытаться убедить их, что в мире были лучшие способы помогать людям, чем это…

\- Ты действительно, _действительно_ уверен, что именно этого хочешь? - наконец спросил Баки, и его голос звучал просто оглушающе громко в тишине подсобки, несмотря на то, что тот едва ли шептал.

Стив сжал челюсть.

\- Да.

 

Снова молчание.

 

\- Ладно.

 

Стив вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть Баки в глаза. Тот снова внимательно на него смотрел, затем кивнул в подтверждение своих слов.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я пойду за тобой куда-угодно, Стиви. Думаешь, что так будет правильно? - он остановился на секунду и поднял бровь. - Тогда именно так мы и поступим.

Тяжелый вес, упавший в этот момент с его плеч, был настолько ощутимым, что он громко выдохнул и пошатнулся, опираясь о стену.

\- Ты серьезно? - хрипло сказал он, проводя рукой по волосам.

\- Так же серьезно, как и ты, приятель.

Стив рвано вздохнул и кивнул.

\- Я… ладно, - пробормотал он. - Хорошо. Так, что? Мы действительно это делаем.

Баки сам, казалось, был в шоке от происходящего, но всё равно кивнул, пожимая плечами.

\- Похоже на то.

Наступила ещё одна пауза, и они просто смотрели друг на друга в темноте крошечной комнаты, а затем Баки похлопал его по плечу и повернулся к двери.

\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Стив.

Посмотрев ему в глаза, Стив понял, что тот говорил не о внезапных планах об отставке. 

 

***

 

\- Ну так в чем дело? - спросил Клинт, падая на диван и складывая руки на груди.

Пегги присоединилась к нему с гораздо большей грацией и выгнула бровь.

\- Да, мне тоже хотелось бы знать, с какого перепугу вы оба выглядите вдруг такими серьезными. Если честно, это выражение лица просто смешно смотрится на Баки.

Наташа лишь молча вошла в комнату, настороженно глядя на него. Стив полагал, что она уже проигрывала возможные сценарии у себя в голове - она была в этом хороша, в конце концов.

Баки не стал тратить больше времени. Схватив Стива за плечи, он оглядел всех и сделал вздох.

\- Ребят… я знаю, что для вас это будет неожиданностью, и я знаю… и я знаю, что это выглядит необоснованно, но…

\- Мы думаем уйти, - выпалил Стив, глядя на остальных так уверенно, как только мог. - Мы… мы больше не хотим заниматься этим бизнесом. С нас хватит убийств, хватит допросов и теневых сделок. Мы хотим покончить с этим.

После его слов наступила тяжелая тишина. Стив не опускал взгляд - он хотел, чтобы его друзья поняли, что он настроен серьезно.

Наконец, Пегги просто вздохнула, засунула руку в карман и молча достала десять долларов, которые протянула Наташе, даже не глядя на нее. 

\- Ну никак не мог дождаться конца года, да? - раздраженно пробормотала она.

Стив только нахмурился в ответ.

\- Я… чего?

\- Они давно сделали на тебя ставки, - махнул рукой Клинт. - Таша сказала, что ты уйдешь до конца года; Пэггс думала, это займет дольше.

\- Вы… - Стив даже поперхнулся, - вы знали? Но… я сам принял решение только…

\- Ты правда считаешь, что мы не знали, как ты себя чувствовал? - спросила Наташа, разглядывая свои ногти. - Тебя не так уж и сложно прочитать, когда дело касается подобных вещей, Стив. В любом случае, ты никогда этого не хотел, даже в самом начале. Никто из нас не хотел.

Стив в растерянности замер.

\- Подожди, ты… что ты имеешь в виду?

Все молчали какое-то время. Наташа вздохнула и сжала челюсть. Клинт теребил футболку. Пегги просто смотрела Стиву в глаза.

\- Ты не единственный, кто думает о том, чтобы уйти, Стив, - грустно улыбнулась она. - Просто… мы все решили, что нам придется этим заниматься. Что это наша судьба. Ответственность, которую больше никто не хочет на себя брать. И это так и есть. Мы не можем остановиться. Если уйдем, то другие люди будут страдать…

Стив открыл рот, но Пегги его опередила.

\- У тебя всё нормально, Стив - детский дом больше не под угрозой. От тебя больше ничего не зависит. А у нас всё ещё есть долги, которые мы обязаны выплатить.

Тишина была угнетающей. Пегги улыбалась, но ее улыбка была далеко не радостной.

\- Судьба всего мира не лежит исключительно на наших плечах, Пегги, - тихо сказал Баки. Его рука крепко сжимала плечо Стива.

\- И уйти я хочу не из-за пожертвования в детский дом, - добавил Стив. - Я в любом случае скоро бы ушел. Я… я хотел этого уже какое-то время. И я знаю, что вы все тоже этого хотите.

\- И как же мы, по-твоему, будем жить дальше? - спросила Наташа. - Как твой план включает в себя оплату счетов? Мы и так сводим концы с концами, и без дополнительного дохода…

\- У нас есть кафе, и мы впятером живем в одной квартире, - незамедлительно сказал Стив. - Если мы просто… приложим больше усилий, попытаемся привлечь больше посетителей, то мы сможем сделать неплохой бизнес из этого. Мы сможем. Я знаю. И мы можем расшириться - квартира по соседству продается, и мы могли бы сделать что-нибудь с этим - сделать себе имя…

\- Мы уже сделали себе имя, приятель, - сухо улыбнулся Клинт. - Ты, что, газеты не читал? Нас называют ‘Таинственные Мстители’ - очищаем улицы, пачкая свои руки. Антигерои. Мы им даже нравимся, что удивительно, учитывая, что мы…

\- Убийцы? - услужливо закончила Пегги, и Клинт одобрительно щелкнул пальцами.

\- Ребят, слушайте, - вздохнул Стив и потер лицо, - я знаю, ладно? Я _знаю_ , что легко не будет. И если вы в самом деле не хотите поступать, как я, то я понимаю. Но я просто… я хочу измениться. Хотя бы попытаться.

\- Что вдруг? - внезапно спросила Наташа, наклоняя голову. - Почему сейчас? Ты всегда балансировал на линии между правильным и неправильным, всегда задумывался об этом… но что тебя подтолкнуло? Ты ведь никогда не был так… оптимистично настроен к миру.

Стив не знал, как объяснить ей. Потому что, по правде говоря, он сам не знал. Он всё ещё понимал, что с этим миром что-то было очень, очень не так. Он всё ещё слишком прекрасно понимал, какими могли быть люди. Но… теперь он чувствовал, будто существовало что-то _большее_. Большее, чем убийства, большее, чем эта горечь, с которой он жил так долго. Он… сейчас у него было то, из-за чего он хотел быть лучше, хотел быть хорошим человеком. Один раз. Хотя бы раз. 

Он хотел быть человеком, которого в нем видел Тони.

 

\- Но и убивать людей я тоже никогда не хотел, - тихо ответил он, слабо улыбаясь. - Взгляды людей меняются всё время, Таш.

Она просто продолжила на него смотреть, наклонив голову и задумчиво улыбаясь. Будто она знала. Да что там, скорее всего знала. Она ведь видела, как люди принимают ещё более радикальные решения в попытке впечатлить кого-то.

Разве в этом было всё дело? Стив просто пытался впечатлить Тони?

Нет. Нет, он действительно этого хотел. Измениться. Сейчас он просто нашел… причину попытаться.

Он посмотрел на своих друзей, осмеливаясь надеяться - но их лица говорили совсем о других эмоциях. Улыбка Пегги спала с лица, Клинт неловко ерзал на диване, Наташа просто с холодом смотрела на него.

\- Я не могу, - уверенно сказала Пегги в конце концов, и Стив почувствовал, как у него оборвалось сердце. - Стив, ты же знаешь, я не могу. Никто из нас не может. У нас у всех есть обязанности…

\- Но они… мы можем найти другой способ! Пожалуйста, мы должны…

\- Нет, Стив, мы не можем! - твердо сказала она. - Более эффективных способов, чем наш, попросту _нет_. Я не оставлю всех этих невинных девочек, которым нужна моя помощь, просто потому что ты больше не хочешь в этом участвовать. Я не могу.

\- Она права, - сказала Наташа ровным голосом. Стив повернулся к ней и увидел выражение ее лица. Он знал, что она приняла решение. - Мы сделали этот выбор. Все эти люди не перестанут в нас нуждаться, и как бы то ни было, я всё ещё не искупила свои грехи. Не думаю, что когда-либо это сделаю.

Баки вздохнул и шагнул вперед.

\- Нат, пожалуйста…

\- Если ты забыл, Барнс, - гораздо жестче сказала она, резко поворачивая голову в его сторону, - я занималась этим, сколько себя помню. Это _всё_ , что я знаю. Я не уверена, что хочу вышвырнуть всю свою жизнь на помойку благодаря прихоти влюбившегося мальчика.

Она не сказала больше ни слова. Просто развернулась и вышла, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Стив и остальные просто смотрели, как она уходит, подняв брови.

Блять. Всё шло не так, как он планировал. Повернувшись к Клинту, он умоляюще на него посмотрел, но тот лишь поморщился в ответ, нервно взъерошил волосы, посмотрел на Пегги и снова опустил взгляд в пол.

\- Стив, - тихо сказал он, - я обещал… я сказал, что пойду туда, куда пойдет Нат. Не то чтобы я… я люблю тебя, брат, но я обещал. Просто… мне кажется, тебе нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать, ладно? Серьезно всё обдумать. Я… да, - он беспомощно пожал плечами и поднялся. - Прости. Мне надо… я пойду найду Нат.

Вздохнув, он развернулся и быстро вышел вслед за Наташей. В комнате остались Стив, Баки и Пегги. Ну, хотя бы на три секунды. Не сказав ничего больше, Пегги выдохнула и грустно посмотрела на Стива.

\- Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы это было так просто, дорогой, - мягко сказала она, - но это не так. По крайней мере, не для нас.

Она прошла в свою комнату и тихо закрыла за собой дверь, оставив Баки и Стива стоять в гостиной. Стив почувствовал, будто весь воздух пропал из легких. Он ведь действительно надеялся.

Рядом с ним Баки вздохнул и похлопал его по плечу. Он выглядел уставшим и грустным.

\- Стив, я люблю тебя, - начал он, - но я знал, что это не сработает. Ты знаешь, что я за тобой куда угодно - но эти ребята? Они не настолько готовы рисковать, и они могут потерять гораздо больше, чем мы.

Стив отвел взгляд, сжимая кулаки. Наверное, где-то глубоко внутри даже он это понимал. Он просто…

Что ж. Как Пегги и сказала: он хотел, чтобы это было так просто. Чтобы он мог попросить их, и они бы согласились. Он знал, что они хотели. Он видел грустные взгляды, которые они бросали на счастливые семьи; видел, как они всегда каким-то образам приходили к разговорам о том, чем они займутся, если и когда они покончат с этим. Стив просто хотел наконец-то воплотить мечты в реальность. Похоже, остальные просто не могли себе этого позволить.

Он понимал их. Правда. С его стороны было наивно полагать, что они просто бросят всё ради него, но он всё равно надеялся. Ненадолго он убедил себя, что они на самом деле могут последовать за ним. К сожалению, реальность доказала обратное.

Глубоко вздохнув, он упал на диван. Всё его хорошее настроение растворилась, словно по щелчку пальцев, и он пустым взглядом уставился на дверь, через которую вышли Клинт и Наташа. Баки смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом сочувствующе похлопал по плечу и ушел на кухню, говоря что-то про еду для них обоих. Стив лишь согласно промычал в ответ.

Он просто хотел, чтобы хоть что-то в его жизни было просто.

 

***

 

Где-то в два часа ночи Наташа наконец-то проскользнула в дверь квартиры. Все остальные уже легли спать к этому времени, но Стив не мог найти себе места - он думал о планах на будущее, о своих возможностях, о своей злости, глядя на обшарпанную краску потолка, пока наконец не сдался и не вышел в гостиную. Только услышав скрежет замка, он вспомнил, что Наташа до сих пор не вернулась домой, и поерзал на диване, глядя на открывающуюся дверь.

Она сразу заметила его и устало улыбнулась. Молча садясь рядом с ним на диван, она пихнула его колено своим и подняла бровь.

\- Ты решил сыграть в очень опасную игру, - тихо сказала она, когда Стив уже чуть ли не начал ерзать под тяжестью ее молчания. Она не смотрела на него, вместо этого сконцентрировавшись на телевизоре, по которому показывали бог знает что. - Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

Стив кивнул.

\- Мои чувства к Тони не меняют того факта, что я считаю это правильным поступком.

\- Но твоя мотивация в полном беспорядке, а это несомненно затуманит трезвость твоих суждений - ты уже не беспристрастен к этому заданию - ты хочешь бросить его за несколько месяцев до окончания, просто потому что не хочешь врать ему больше. Тебя не беспокоит, что твои чувства к нему возникли так быстро? - Наташа повернулась к нему. - Ты был профессионалом, Стив, а он каким-то образом умудрился превратить тебя в…

\- А ты не думала, что всё дело в том, что люди иногда влюбляются? - перебил ее Стив. - Иногда мы не можем это контролировать.

Наташа лишь вздохнула.

\- Но в такой работе, как наша, мы должны уходить от этого, а не бежать навстречу.

Стив посмотрел на нее. Она была самой рассудительной из них всех. Он знал, как она работала - знал, что она хотела перейти на хорошую сторону, так же, как и все остальные - но в то же время она рассуждала логически. Она предпочитала думать, а не слепо следовать своим чувствам. Это восхищало его.

\- Я устал бегать, Таша, - он опустил взгляд. - И, черт, я знаю, что это может быть ненадолго. Даже если мы уйдем, нам может стать попросту скучно. Мы не привыкли оставаться на месте и плевать в потолок. Но… мне просто кажется, что нам давно пора перестать чувствовать себя ответственными за жизни других людей. Нам пора научиться отпускать прошлое. Нам не обязательно просто… резко всё бросать. Мы можем делать всё постепенно. Замести следы. Ты можешь поговорить со своим помощником, сказать ему, чтобы бросил это дело. Всё разрешится как-нибудь, - попытался он снова, надеясь вопреки здравому смыслу, что она поймет.

По выражению ее лица он знал, что она понимает. Но он также знал, что она не передумает.

\- Я не доверяю всей этой ситуации, Стив, - она закусила губу и нервно сцепила руки в замок. - Мне бы очень хотелось, но я не доверяю Старку. Это… это очень похоже на то, что я обычно делаю со своими объектами. Я… я хочу доверять твоему мнению, но…

\- Но это сложно, когда ты только и умеешь, что _не_ доверять другим, - убито закончил Стив, и Наташа подняла на него бровь. - Слушай, Наташа, я понимаю. Мне бы хотелось просто бросить всё, и я всё ещё верю, что мы можем, но… - он пожал плечами, закрывая лицо руками. - Я продолжу работать. Продолжу искать информацию, пока не истекут шесть месяцев, но я не хочу этих денег. Не хочу ни на кого работать. Если… даже если есть шанс, что я найду что-то, то я хочу выполнить работу ради справедливости. Не ради денег. Я не могу работать против Тони вот так, прости, я просто... не могу.

Наташа кивнула.

\- И ты можешь мне обещать, что твоя эмоциональная вовлеченность не помешает работе?

\- Я могу обещать тебе, что я проигнорирую ее в любом случае, - ответил Стив, потирая лоб. - Поверь, Нат, если я найду какие-либо доказательства, я не стану ничего скрывать. Не сомневайся в этом. Я знаю, насколько это важно.

Она ничего не ответила. Вместе, они сидели и смотрели сквозь экран телевизора перед ними. Стив чувствовал, что у Наташи что-то вертится на языке, и терпеливо ждал, пока она сама ему всё скажет. На нее никогда нельзя было давить.

\- Ты, правда, его любишь?

Ну. Вот и оно. Стив немного вздрогнул, внезапно ощущая себя в десять раз более открытым, чем был до этого. Наташа снова на него смотрела; также резко и серьезно, как и всегда, и Стив одновременно и восхищался этим, и ненавидел.

В конце концов он просто пожал плечами.

\- Из-за него я хочу быть хорошим человеком. Я не знаю, что это значит.

Через пару секунд Наташа закрыла глаза и положила голову на плечо Стива. 

\- Мы не хорошие люди, Стив.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Мы можем научиться ими быть.

 

***

 

Когда на следующий день Стив вышел из лифта, Тони уже стоял на кухне в идеально сидящем костюме от Армани и выглядел, как обычно, на миллион. Стив сглотнул и опустил глаза на несколько секунд, чтобы психологически себя подготовить. Он профессионал, в конце концов. Он сможет справиться с Тони в костюме, боже. Всё равно он уже имел с этим дело раз двенадцать к этому времени. 

Он вздохнул. Очевидно, эффект, который Тони на него производил, ещё не исчерпал себя. Чтоб его.

\- У тебя с собой случайно нет хлеба, Роджерс? - не оборачиваясь, спросил Тони, внимательно глядя на кофемашину перед собой. 

Стив фыркнул, глядя, как Тони не может разорваться между холодильником и почти готовым кофе.

\- К сожалению, обычно я не ношу с собой продукты для завтрака, мистер Старк, - ответил он, подходя ближе.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, поворачиваясь к нему. Стив, естественно, надел свой костюм, под которым скрывалось достаточно оружия, чтобы вывести из строя небольшую армию. Он поднял бровь, когда Тони закатил глаза.

\- Проблемы?

\- Ты же знаешь, что я иду в ресторан, а не на поле боя, да? - спросил Тони, поворачиваясь всем телом и опираясь бедром на стойку, сложил руки на груди и с усмешкой оглядел Стива сверху вниз. - Сколько у тебя с собой пистолетов?

\- Только два, - Стив откинул полы пиджака, чтобы показать Тони две кобуры. - Береженого бог бережет. 

\- Понятно. А три ножа в рукавах просто для подстраховки? - спросил Тони и, когда Стив удивленно посмотрел на него, добавил, махнув рукой: - У тебя походка меняется, когда ты с оружием.

Точно. Гений. Иногда Стив про это забывал.

\- Если ты не заметил, то прямо сейчас за тобой следит сумасшедший убийца, - закатил глаза Стив. - Извини, если я принимаю меры предосторожности.

\- Ой, уже месяц прошел с последнего раза, когда он показывался, и я выхожу в свет 24/7, - Тони налил себе кофе, пока говорил, а затем залпом выпил всю кружку. - Могу поспорить, твое лицо его отпугнуло. К тому же сейчас вовлечена полиция. Он не покажется из своей норы в ближайшее время.

Стив только скривился.

\- Как я и сказал - береженого бог бережет, - он тоже оглядел Тони с ног до головы и поднял бровь. - Как давно ты вспомнил, что у тебя назначена встреча?

Тони выглядел возмущенным пару секунд, но потом просто пожал плечами в поражении.

\- Десять минут назад. Хотя справедливости ради, я был занят кое-чем очень важным. Такие пустяки просто вылетают из головы.

Стив даже не стал спрашивать, сколько раз Джарвису пришлось ему напоминать. Лучше ему не знать.

\- Я выстроил маршрут. Мы выходим через десять минут, должны быть на месте к 11:30…

\- Эй, Стив? - перебил Тони. - Слушай, эта встреча с новыми инвесторами? Она довольно деликатная, так что мне нужно будет, чтобы ты… держался в стороне, пока мы будем там, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы они думали, что я привел с собой охрану на встречу… это произведет плохое первое впечатление.

Стив нахмурился.

\- В смысле держался в стороне?

\- Понимаешь, - Тони махнул рукой, начиная идти в сторону лифта, - ты не самый… дружелюбный парень, когда ты на работе - и я не хочу напугать их на первой же встрече. Так что, может, ты поедешь за мной на байке, вместо того, чтобы… ну и останешься в баре, на расстоянии.

Стив только сильнее нахмурился, но всё же резко кивнул. Он знал, какими придирчивыми могли быть коллеги Тони, так что, наверное, это была хорошая идея.

\- Но я захожу первым, - сказал он.

Тони согласно кивнул и поправил костюм.

\- Как я выгляжу? - подмигнул он.

Стив поджал губы и смерил Тони, как он надеялся, равнодушным взглядом.

\- В боевой готовности, мистер Старк.

Тони хмыкнул и провел рукой по волосам. Стив не отводил от него глаз.

\- Точно… ну, тогда пойдем, телохранитель, у меня поздний завтрак с милейшей парочкой миллиардеров.

 

***

 

Ну, ладно - Стив бесился.

Он даже не был уверен, _почему_ именно он бесился. Или… ну, ладно-ладно, может быть у него было небольшое представление об этом, и оно включало в себя мужчину и женщину, которые оба заигрывали с Тони - но дело было не в этом.

Он знал, что он _не должен_ злиться, и именно поэтому он злился.

Это просто сбивало с толку.

Он нахмурился на свой омлет и устало потер глаза, пытаясь не пялиться. Это всего лишь бизнес. Тони всё время это делал. Главное - заключить сделку, ведь деньги греют лучше грелки. По этому принципу работали все бизнесмены. Он не имел ни прав, ни причин быть… быть…

Один из них смахнул прядь волос с глаз Тони и заправил ее ему за ухо. Стив чуть не сломал вилку в своей руке.

Чертовы уроды. Они выглядели скользко. Стив смотрел на них, только потому что это была его чертова работа, ладно? И он точно чувствовал их изворотливость. Он видел ее в их глазах. У них были очень скользкие глаза.

Боже. Если бы Наташа видела его сейчас, она бы дала ему такой смачный подзатыльник. Или просто застрелила его.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался не думать об этом. Тони - ну, похоже, он хорошо проводил время, в этом не было сомнений. Он улыбался, и наклонялся вперед, и всё время облизывал нижнюю губу, и даже не подозревал, как это сводило Стива с ума. Скорее всего, это точно так же сводила с ума сидящих перед ним людей. Потому что… ну… это был _Тони_. Этого человека просто невозможно было хоть немного не хотеть. И именно этого тот и добивался. По всей видимости, он делал это со всеми. Сделал это со Стивом.

Плевать.

Стив взглядом просканировал помещение - всё было чисто. Никакой непосредственной опасности не предвиделось, так что этой троице, скорее всего, удастся спокойно закончить завтрак, который несомненно стоил больше, чем зарплата Стива за год, пофлиртовать ещё немного и разойтись по домам. И Стиву придется сидеть здесь и страдать, как подростку, всё это время.

Боже. Тони даже не был… не был _его_. Это было так глупо чувствовать то, что он чувствовал.

Его телефон завибрировал в кармане и он устало достал его. Это, наверное, Пегги - она обычно писала ему какие-нибудь гадости, когда он съедал последний пончик, и сегодня был именно такой день…

Это был незнакомый номер.

Он нахмурился, но всё равно открыл сообщение. На его телефоне было установлено, наверное, с миллион антивирусников благодаря Наташе и Баннеру, так что ни о какой вероятности спама не могло быть и речи. Номер выглядел совершенно нормально - из Америки, типичное количество цифр.

В сообщении было фото. Стив присмотрелся - камера была довольно дерьмовой - и немного наклонил экран, пытаясь сфокусироваться на размытом здании…

 

Температура в ресторане упала градусов на десять, и Стив почувствовал, как что-то в нем оборвалось, когда его мозг осмыслил увиденное.

Это был детский дом. _Его_ детский дом.

 

Он перестал дышать, когда его глаза опустились на сообщение под фотографией:

 

_Тик_

_Тик_

_Тик_

_Тик_

_Бум._

 

Мир остановился для Стива. Следующая секунда ощущалась длиною в год, в целую вечность.

Дети.

Это был преследователь Тони. Стив знал это. Это просто не могло быть совпадением. И сейчас он - что? - привлекал внимание Тони? Готовил ловушку? Взрывая дом, полный… о, _боже._

Стив пересек комнату и даже не заметил. Его первым порывом было бежать - запрыгнуть на байк и ехать, пока не окажется на задворках Бруклина и не вытащит всех детей из этого места.

Второй мыслью был Тони. Стив был уверен, что это была ловушка. План, чтобы избавиться от Стива. И он даже не подозревал. Вокруг было так много возможностей, и каждая проходящая секунда была драгоценной.

Он не мог оставить Тони. Но он ни за что не собирался оставаться.

Резко меняя направление, он подлетел к столу Тони и схватил его за плечо, чтобы потянуть за собой. Тони вскрикнул от неожиданности; он автоматически вскинул руки в защитном жесте, но осознав, что это был всего лишь Стив, немного расслабился.

\- Какого _черта?_ \- возмущенно спросил он.

\- Угроза безопасности, - рявкнул Стив и потащил Тони дальше, пока тот пытался прокричать извинения шокированной паре за столом, на который только что разлились их напитки. 

Он не мог думать. В первый раз за всю свою жизнь он почувствовал чистый неподдельный ужас - из-за которого его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, а дыхание сорвется окончательно. Только благодаря годам тренировок он сдерживал дрожь в руках.

\- Стив, остановись, _отпусти_ меня, черт возьми, и скажи, какого хрена тут происходит? - шикнул Тони, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Стива, но тот проигнорировал его, как и всех вокруг, и просто распахнул дверь и выбежал на улицу. 

Тони сопротивлялся. Плохо. Задержит движение. Тони должен содействовать.

Он потратил полсекунды, чтобы достать телефон и впихнуть его в руки Тони, но результат был незамедлительным. Вся краска испарилась с лица Тони, и он в ужасе открыл рот. 

\- Это…

\- У нас _нет_ времени, - прорычал Стив, начиная снова тащить за собой Тони, но в этот раз тот послушно пошел за ним. - Садись на байк.

Он сам мгновенно сел на место и снял тормоза. Через секунду он почувствовал, как Тони прижался к нему сзади и обхватил дрожащими руками Стива за талию. У него был только один шлем, поэтому он бросил его Тони и завел двигатель без лишних слов.

Как минимум три машины яростно засигналили, когда он резко выехал на дорогу, но ему было плевать. Ему на всё было плевать. У него была одна цель, одна единственная цель. Сберечь детей.

 

И когда он это сделает, он выследит этого ублюдка и порвет его на части.

 

***

 

На дорогах были гребаные пробки.

В этой гонке, где на кону стояло больше, чем его жизнь, Стива остановит какая-то чертова пробка. Он нажал на кнопку аварийного сигнала, сжав кулаки достаточно сильно, чтобы испугаться, что согнет ручки руля; но через мгновение почувствовал, как что-то надавило ему на живот, и осознал, что это Тони пытался привлечь его внимание.

\- Поверни здесь направо, - закричал тот Стиву в ухо, указывая на крохотный поворот в паре метров от них. Стив не задумываясь последовал приказу. Тони знал район лучше, чем он.

В итоге, они оказались в опасно узком переулке, но Стив достаточно хорошо управлял байком, чтобы проехать по нему без происшествий. Когда Тони указал налево в конце улицы, Стив слишком резко вывернул руль, но они опять остались на ходу, и это единственное, что имело значение. Несясь по тротуару и не переставая нажимать на гудок, Стив маневрировал между людьми, фонарными столбами и скамейками, нарушая законов с двадцать, пока Тони не махнул налево в другой переулок, и Стив снова выехал на более свободную и более законную дорогу. 

\- Я выплачу все штрафы, только не останавливайся, по прямой, разбей пару витрин, если придется, - Тони врезал ему по животу снова, и Стив кивнул, выезжая на середину аллеи и набирая скорость. Как и ожидалось, он услышал звук разбившихся витрин, которые он задел, но все эти звуки он замечал краем сознания. У Стива были более серьезные вещи, на которых ему требовалось сконцентрироваться, а разбитые витрины стояли в конце этого списка.

\- Джарвис? - позвал Тони. - Джарвис, мне нужна полиция, сейчас. Позвони в детдом, прикажи им эвакуироваться. И найти кратчайший маршрут для нас. И взломай камеры наблюдения на всех дорогах. Мне нужно лицо этого сукиного сына, и оно нужно мне ещё вчера.

Несколько моментов Тони ничего не говорил; затем последовал громкий стон отчаяния.

\- Что? - спросил Стив, перекрикивая ветер.

\- В детдоме никто не отвечает на гребаные звонки, - прорычал Тони. - Или этот ублюдок заблокировал их телефонную линию, и мы не сможем их предупредить. Понятно, понятно, просто вызови полицию, Джарвис, скажи им, что происходит.

Стив со злостью выдохнул. Его сердце тяжело стучало в груди; у него было чувство, что он едет прямиком в самую большую ловушку в своей жизни, и он не мог даже остановиться. Он должен… дети были в опасности. В этот момент он бы сделал что угодно, чтобы уберечь их. Уберечь их от этого глупого опасного гребаного хаоса.

Он снова ударил по гудку, проезжая на красный свет, и повернул байк, огибая мешающие машины. Кто-то кричал, машины сигналили, но ничего из этого не могло остановить Стива. Тони крепко сжимал его талию, но, похоже, был настроен так же решительно и не говорил ни слова против. Просто указывал Стиву дорогу, сверяясь с Джарвисом.

С мыслями, проносившимися в его голове со скоростью света, он прорывался через Нью Йорк к своему детскому дому.

 

***

 

Он остановил байк у самых дверей здания и слетел с него в долю секунды, запинаясь и тут же восстанавливая равновесие. Он достал оба пистолета и услышал шаги Тони прямо позади него. Не глядя, он кинул один пистолет назад и услышал, как Тони поймал его момент спустя. 

\- Видишь кого-нибудь подозрительного - стреляешь на поражение, понятно? - приказал Стив и распахнул двери.

Его рука автоматически включила пожарную сигнализацию на стене, но ничего не случилось. Он издал рычащий звук и яростно ударил по чертовой штуковине.

Этот блядский садист был в детском доме. С детьми. Боже, Стив его наизнанку вывернет. Медленно, болезненно и унизительно.

\- Джарвис, ты знаешь, что делать.

Стив повернулся и увидел Тони, говорившего в свой телефон. Его лицо было серым, руки дрожали, но в его глазах не было ничего, кроме решительности.

\- Просканируй здание - энергетические колебания, следы химикатов - мне нужен каждый скан, какой только можешь сделать, и мне нужно местонахождение бомбы.

Пока Тони говорил, Стив подбежал к общей комнате, в которой большинство детей проводили время днем. Он слышал голоса как минимум трех людей, подбегая к двери, которые тут же оборвались, когда он распахнул ее и вбежал внутрь.

\- Все НА ВЫХОД, - закричал он, указывая на дверь. - Вы в опасности, вы должны убраться из здания как можно скорее. Не останавливайтесь, уходите. Ждите меня снаружи, ладно? Мне нужно сказать остальным.

Как дети, которых все считали довольно бесполезными, они очень быстро поняли, что от них требуется. Не задавали вопросов, не издали ни единого звука - лишь кивнули и выбежали из комнаты, хватая друг друга за руки. В других обстоятельствах Стив бы улыбнулся. Он хорошо их выучил.

Как только комната опустела, он выбежал обратно в коридор и столкнулся с Тони.

\- Нашел что-нибудь? - спросил он, распахивая следующую дверь и повторяя свои слова. Он проследил, чтобы Кадеш и Амир, пятилетние близнецы, убежали в сторону выхода.

\- Работаю над этим, - сказал Тони сквозь сжатые зубы. - Я возьму верхний этаж, ты иди в дирекцию, скажи им включить пожарную сигнализацию. Если не получится, то систему пожаротушения.

Стив кивнул и развернулся. К этому времени некоторые дети, оставшиеся на нижнем этаже, услышали суматоху и начали выглядывать в коридор большими любопытными глазами. Стив знал, что, скорее всего, выглядел довольно пугающе сейчас, и поэтому постарался смягчить взгляд, когда подбежал к Райану и его старшему брату.

\- Джейс, возьми Райана и оставшихся детей на этом этаже и бегите из здания, - Стив схватил мальчика за плечи и серьезно на него посмотрел. - Ты самый старший, так что мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоил всех на улице, ладно? Это твоя работа. Убедись, что они все держатся подальше от здания.

\- Какого черта, Стив? - спросил Джейсон, нахмурившись и прижав брата к себе. Стив не особо хорошо знал его - он был новеньким и всегда держался стороной - но он знал, что тот был хорошим парнем и всегда яростно защищал младшего брата.

Стив подтолкнул их в сторону выхода.

\- В здании кое-что опасное. Просто… просто успокой всех, пока я не найду Дженет и остальных. Потом я выйду к вам и всё объясню.

Джейсон взял Райана за руку, немного напуганный и ничего не понимающий, и начал звать других детей из комнаты. Стив не задержался, чтобы проследить за ним - просто побежал к комнате персонала в конце коридора и посчитал всех присутствующих взрослых. Дженет и Эл были в комнате вместе с некоторыми другими сотрудниками. Они все очень удивились, увидев Стива.

\- Вам нужно эвакуировать здание, - сказал Стив. - Поднимайтесь, идите, дети ждут вас снаружи, я пойду за остальными на второй этаж. Эл, включи пожарную сигнализацию или что-нибудь ещё, что угодно, лишь бы дети выбежали из здания.

\- Стив? - неверяще спросила Дженет, ставя чашку чая на стол. - Что…

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы мне доверились, - отчаянно сказал Стив, начиная пятиться на выход. - Мы думаем, что в здании бомба. Вы обязаны присмотреть за детьми на улице - мы с Тони пойдем на верхний этаж, просто… скорее, ладно? 

У него не было больше времени. Он снова развернулся и побежал к лестнице и на второй этаж, где уже работал Тони, если можно было судить по потоку паникующих детей, бегущих прочь из здания. 

\- Стив, Стив! - он обернулся и увидел Стейси, нового бухгалтера, которая звонила им несколько дней назад. Она подбежала к нему с распахнутыми глазами и дрожащими руками. - Стив… боже…

\- Стейси, у меня нет времени, - Стив слегка оттолкнул ее с дороги, начиная подниматься по лестнице. - Просто убирайся из здания как можно ско…

\- Стив, кто-то установил таймер на моем компьютере, - перебила она, тяжело сглатывая, и это заставило Стива застыть на месте. - Я даже не поняла… Я не включала его всё утро, но…

\- Сколько? - быстро спросил Стив.

\- Три минуты, - прошептала она. - Я перенесла на телефон, смотри… - она кинула ему телефон, и это был просто ужасный бросок, но Стив всё равно умудрился его поймать. - Боже, Стив, пожалуйста, выведи всех, не дай им…

\- Всё будет в порядке, - крикнул Стив, побежав дальше. - Просто иди на улицу.

Он практически запрыгнул на второй этаж, заметил Тони в правом крыле коридора, кричащего детям бежать на улицу. Он повернулся, когда заметил Стива, и протянул свой телефон.

\- Джарвис говорит, бомба на чердаке. Я не могу просчитать ее взрывную мощь и радиус поражения, но всю комнату разнесет как минимум.

Стив кивнул, в свою очередь протягивая телефон Стейси.

\- У нас осталось две с половиной минуты, - ответил он и ударил по ближайшей двери.

Вместе они выгнали всех наружу - большинство детей уже сами сориентировались, что делать. Как только в комнатах никого не осталось, он подбежал к Тони и проверил таймер. Минута и десять секунд.

\- Иди, - он схватил Тони за пиджак и толкнул его вперед. Его сердце всё ещё билось, как сумасшедшее, и он просто хотел убраться подальше от здания до того, как тут всё взлетит на воздух. Хотел, чтобы Тони был подальше от здания, теперь, когда они позаботились о детях.

\- Я могу ее обезвредить, - оттолкнул его Тони, проныривая под его рукой, пока не оказался в нескольких шагах от Стива. - Может быть. Мы не можем просто позволить…

\- Мы можем и мы позволим, - прорычал Стив, снова хватая Тони. - Мне плевать, если ты думаешь, что можешь ее обезвредить, - срывающимся голосом выпалил он. - Ты уходишь из этого здания прямо сейчас.

\- Но здание…

\- НЕ СТОИТ ТВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ, ТОНИ! - закричал Стив. Он сжал запястья Тони и потащил его вниз по ступенькам, но тот снова внезапно дернулся, и Стив на секунду остановился. Обернувшись, он увидел расширившиеся глаза Тони, и тот вдруг побелел еще больше.

\- Подожди, - тихо сказал он, поднимая глаза на Стива. - ...Ты видел Питера?

\- Что? Тони…

\- _Ты видел, как Питер уходил, Стив?!_ \- в панике закричал Тони, крепко вцепляясь в руки Стива, и он недоуменно нахмурился, потому что нет, он не видел, но он просто решил, что тот был внизу, и…

 

Его сердце остановилось.

 

О, боже. Мастерская Питера.

 

На чердаке.

 

Он незамедлительно бросился вперед и понесся по коридору к лестнице, ведущей на чердак. Стив услышал свой голос, кричащий имя Питера, пока Тони тянул за шнурок, опускающий лестницу, но, конечно, ему никто не ответил. Питер никогда ничего не слышал оттуда.

Лестница медленно опустилась, и Тони за секунду забрался наверх, и Стив снова кричал имя Питера, и этот ребенок снова слушал чертову музыку, и слушал ее громко, и он не услышит их…

\- Блять! - крикнул он. - ПИТЕР!

Он поднялся в комнату, отсчитывая в своей головы секунды.

Пятнадцать. У них осталось пятнадцать секунд. Даже если он схватит Питера, у них не будет времени спуститься вниз.

Он всё равно продолжил идти.

\- ПИТЕР! - снова закричал он, и в этот раз музыка выключилась, и в ответ раздалось взволнованное ‘Стив?’

Он резко повернул голову на звук. Питер был в другом конце комнаты, опасливо на него глядя. Его окружали стопки книг, и она была раскрыта у него на коленях.

Двенадцать секунд.

Он заметил, что Тони подошел с правой стороны, и он быстро крутил головой, несомненно пытаясь найти бомбу. Но Стив просто схватил его за руку и прижал к себе. У них не было времени обезвреживать ее, и Стив не собирался оставлять его здесь.

Десять секунд.

Бросаясь вперед с Тони в руках, он сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову, и поблагодарил всю свою удачу за то, что он был таким сильным, когда схватил обеими руками толстый матрас с пола и поднял его перед собой, чтобы он был крепко прижат к его телу. 

\- Хватай Пита, - сказал он Тони и повернул голову, концентрируясь на маленьком балконе, который Питер, к счастью, оставил открытым, чтобы на чердаке было не так душно. Сейчас этот балкончик был последней надеждой Стива.

Семь секунд.

Он услышал слова Тони у себя за спиной:

\- Забирайся ко мне на спину, Питер, скорее, и держись крепко, понял?

Отлично, Тони понял его план.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стив собрался с духом.

\- Будь рядом. Когда я прыгну, держись за меня.

 

И затем он побежал.

 

Сорвавшись с места так быстро, как только мог, с огромным матрасом перед собой, который загораживал ему весь обзор, Стив побежал по направлению к окну. Он услышал, как Питер закричал от страха, но не остановился. У них осталось четыре секунды, и затем Стиву, скорее всего, придется пережить большое количество боли.

Стив лишь надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Надеялся, что относительно небольшой высоты и толстого матраса будет достаточно, чтобы смягчить их падение настолько, чтобы они остались в живых. Или хотя бы Тони и Питер. У него было меньше шансов выжить в этом идиотском плане.

Но, черт. Это был их единственный шанс.

Он почувствовал поток свежего воздуха, услышал скрип краски на полу под своими ногами и прыгнул так далеко, насколько осталось сил. 

 

И затем он падал в пустоту.

 

На одну секунду он был один в воздухе, но потом он почувствовал две руки, схватившие его за плечи такой мертвой хваткой, что даже Пегги Картер бы позавидовала.

Тони. И Питер, судя по крикам.

За их спинами раздался внезапный и всепоглощающий шум, и Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда взрыв разрезал воздух. Он закрыл глаза, сжал челюсть и просто держался за матрас, пока они падали целую вечность.

 

Нет, слишком высоко. Слишком долго. Стив убил их всех.

 

Но затем из ниоткуда внезапно ударило ощущение падения, переходящее в разрывающую боль в ребрах и дополненное пугающим треском где-то в груди, которое, пожалуй, означало, что они достигли земли. Они тяжело приземлились, и Стив услышал крик боли, вырвавшийся из его собственного рта - матрас едва ли предотвратил многочисленные переломы по всему его телу. Дополнительный вес Тони и Питера тоже не помог в этой ситуации, и Стив понимал, что в лучшем случае у него были сломаны ребра. Вопрос заключался лишь в том, порвали ли они легкое и сделали ли это падение смертельным для него, вот и всё.

_По крайней мере, я всё ещё в сознании,_ подумал он, когда матрас продолжил скатываться по склону вниз, вызывая движением новую волну агонии. К счастью, он всё ещё чувствовал пальцы Тони, впившиеся в его плечи. Крики Питера где-то рядом означали, что они оба были живы и в сознании.

Это было хорошо. Он их не подвел.

Он, должно быть, отключился на секунду, потому что когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, они уже перестали скатываться вниз. Что-то лежало на его голове. Когда он попытался посмотреть, что это было, он осознал, что это были руки Тони. Питера он тоже обнимал. Стив слышал, как тот испуганно плачет. Стив подумал, что Тони, наверное, защищает их от обломков, падающих с крыши его старого дома.

\- Мы в порядке, - хрипло сказал Тони, и Стив почувствовал его руку на своей щеке. - Мы в порядке, мы выжили, Питер в порядке, просто… не двигайся, Стив, я думаю, ты сломал себе что-то…

Стив поднял взгляд, жмурясь от яркого света, когда Тони убрал руку и посмотрел на него. У него из носа шла кровь, и он держал свое запястье немного неловко, но, похоже, справился лучше, чем Стив, у которого неплохо так кружилась голова после пережитого…

\- Нет, нет, Стив, не засыпай, пожалуйста, ну же, не…

Последней вещью, которую он почувствовал, была рука Тони, испуганно похлопывающая его по щеке, а потом темнота затуманила его разум, и боль, к счастью, утихла.

 

***

 

\- Три сломанных ребра, два сломанных пальца, одна вывихнутая лодыжка и тяжелое сотрясение. И всё это от желания выпрыгнуть из окна верхнего этажа? Впечатляет.

Стив открыл глаза, увидел Баки, сидящего у его кровати, и машинально улыбнулся.

\- И т’бе пр’вет, - промямлил он.

\- Тебе чертовски повезло, что ты жив, - сказал ему Баки, качая головой. Он улыбался, но его глаза выдавали беспокойство. Ему уже непременно рассказали, что случилось. - Любой другой, не такой упрямый, как ты, был бы мертв на твоем месте. 

Стив почти засмеялся, но вспомнил о двух очень важных вопросах:

\- Тони? - он дернул головой и услышал противный писк сердечного аппарата слева от себя. - Питер? Они… они…

\- Эй, эй, - чья-то рука сжала его руку, поглаживая большим пальцем его кожу, и Стив вздрогнул от прикосновения, которое явно исходило не от Баки - его руки были сложены на груди. - Я в порядке, и Питер тоже. Смотри - мы здесь, видишь?

Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на устало улыбающегося Тони. На его лице больше не было крови, и его рука была в гипсе. Питер крепко вцепился в упомянутый гипс и смотрел на Стива огромными глазами.

\- Вы в порядке? - хрипло спросил Стив, беспокойно переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Тони кивнул, и Питер за ним.

\- Неудачно приземлился на запястье и вывихнул его. Питер несильно ударился головой о мое плечо, но ты был очень смелым, правда, приятель? С нами всё в порядке. Благодаря тебе, - последнюю фразу Тони сказал мягко, всё ещё легонько поглаживая большим пальцем руку Стива.

Стив просто улыбнулся в ответ. Он чувствовал слабость и головокружение, скорее всего, он был на обезболивающих сейчас. Лицо Тони практически светилось в его глазах.

\- ‘то м’я р’бота - ‘тобы ты был вп’рядке, - пробормотал он, - был бы дерьмовым телохранит’лем, если б’ ты п’рестал быть в п’рядке, когда я ряд’м.

\- А я уже было подумал, что это Старк твой телохранитель, а не наоборот, учитывая, как он вел себя, когда я пытался пройти к тебе, - пробормотал Баки, и Стив вопросительно поднял бровь, а Тони скорчился и пробормотал себе под нос что-то несомненно нелицеприятное. - Он даже в палату меня не пускал - сказал, что пристрелит меня, если я сделаю ещё шаг…

\- Каким боком мне было знать, что ты его друг? - перебил Тони, вскидывая руки. - Если ты не заметил, кто-то только что попытался взорвать нас всех к чертовой матери, так что прошу простить меня за меры предосторожности…

\- Только из-за того, что Питер заметил меня и побежал ко мне, он наконец-то уступил и впустил меня, - закончил Баки, будто вообще не слышал Тони, качая головой. - Я уже думал, что мне придется вырубить Тони Старка, чтобы увидеть своего собственного друга, чтоб его.

Тони фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

\- Я бы просто тебя пристрелил, приятель.

Баки поднял на Стива бровь, но промолчал. В этот раз Питер нарушил тишину, когда осторожно взял Стива за руку и попытался забраться на кровать. С небольшой помощью от Тони, Питер сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, и очень угрюмо посмотрел на аппараты рядом с его кроватью. Стив почувствовал волну ярости, поднимающуюся внутри, несмотря на успокоительные в его крови.

Кто-то почти убил Питера. Кто-то взорвал его дом. Питеру было _семь лет_ \- он не должен был прыгать из окон, чтобы спастись от взрыва. Тот факт, что он всё ещё сидел здесь перед ним, был чудом - тот факт, что он не только был здесь, но ещё и в порядке, показывал, каким сильным он был на самом деле. Все дети в детских домах были бойцами, это точно.

\- Я думал, ты умер, - сказал Питер дрожащим голосом. - Я думал… ты закрыл глаза, и Тони тряс тебя, но ты никак не просыпался, и…

\- Шшш, тише, приятель, - Стив попытался поднять руку, чтобы обнять его, но смог только слабо сжать его колено. - Я в порядке. Бывало и хуже. Просто пара сломанных ребер, малыш. А вот ты справился просто отлично - ты такой смелый. Держу пари, не так уж и много детей могут сказать, что они прыгали из окон и остались живы.

Питер опустил голову и закусил губу, пытаясь слабо улыбнуться.

\- Тони сказал, это был плохой человек, который хотел привлечь его внимание, - он поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива со слезам в глазах. - Он снова это сделает?

\- Нет, - в этот раз говорил Тони, сжав руки в кулаки. - Мы не позволим этому случиться, Питер. Целая команда людей работает сейчас над восстановлением твоего дома - и я поставлю туда охрану, _лучших_ людей, которых только можно найти. И мы найдем его. Я не… этого больше не случится.

Тони сжал челюсть, решительно глядя на Питера. Интересно, о чем он думал.

\- Остальные ждут снаружи, - сказал Баки, кивая головой на дверь. - Хочешь их увидеть?

Стив закрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся. 

\- Думаю, м’нуту своего времени я им выделю.

Тони двинулся и прочистил горло. Стив знал, что тот собирается сказать, так что он ещё крепче сжал его руку и повернул голову.

\- Останься, - мягко попросил он. - Пожалуйста.

Тони открыл рот, закрыл, сглотнул. Похоже, он собирался возразить, но в конце концов просто откинулся на спинку стула и кивнул. Сжал руку Стива в ответ.

\- Конечно. Я… конечно.

Он отвернулся, начиная думать о вещах, о которых не мог сейчас думать Стив. Его нахмуренное бледное лицо беспокоило Стива, но что вызывало ещё больше переживаний, так это то, что у Стива было сильное предчувствие, что тот решался на что-то важное. Или, по крайней мере, планировал что-то. У него просто был этот взгляд. Эта упрямая злость, эта резкая решительность в его глазах. 

Он хотел спросить, в чем было дело, но начало его вопроса потонуло в шуме при появлении трех людей в палате, которые начали заваливать его вопросами, и ему пришлось отложить разговор с Тони на потом, чтобы поговорить со своими обеспокоенными друзьями.

Но он всё равно продолжил сжимать руку Тони.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Тони**

 

\- Ты мне чего-то не рассказываешь.

Тони немного вздрогнул и поднял брови. Он только-только зашел в палату, а Стив уже его раскусил. Черт.

Тот сидел на кровати, отложив планшет в сторону. Сложил руки на груди, и как он вообще это делал, учитывая все эти бицепсы? Нацепил свое серьезное выражение лица.

Тони же быстро нацепил успокаивающую улыбку в ответ и поднял руки.

\- Я не рассказываю тебе, чем сегодня позавтракал. Не рассказываю тебе, как обстояли дела с нашими акциями сегодня утром. Я много чего тебе не рассказываю, Стив, это просто…

\- Я в больнице уже четыре дня, - начал Стив, непреклонно удерживая взгляд Тони, - за это время ты рассказал вполовину меньше шуток, чем обычно. Ты посмотрел на свой телефон 280 раз.

\- Если ты не заметил, Стив, я управляю компанией…

\- Ты вздрагиваешь каждый раз, когда он вибрирует, - спокойно сказал Стив, и ладно, это был прокол Тони, ему уже давно пора научиться контролировать свои нервы, это было просто глупо с его стороны.

Тони ничего не ответил; просто стоял в дверях, пока Стив продолжал смотреть на него.

\- Скажи мне, что происходит.

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что это не твое дело.

Спокойствие Стива лопнуло в этот момент; вся его тщательно выстроенная нейтральность превратилась в злость за долю секунды.

\- Знаешь, что я думаю, Тони? Я думаю, всё дело в этом сумасшедшем. И если я прав, а я прав, то это определенно мое дело, потому что это _я_ сейчас лежу в больнице из-за него, а Питер и его друзья чуть не умерли. _Я_ несу ответственность за этих детей - так что не говори мне, что это не мое дело, Тони, даже не пытайся, это касается меня ровно так же, как это касается тебя!

Тони стало трудно дышать; эти слова ударили его сильнее, чем когда он прокручивал их у себя в голове. Произнесенные Стивом вслух, они затопили его новой волной вины, постоянное _это твоя вина, это твоя вина, это твоя вина_ теперь звучало практические оглушающе в его голове.

Он отвел взгляд, посмотрел на кучу благодарственных открыток, лежащих на столе, нарисованных детьми. Он уже прочитал несколько - почти все они писали практически одно и то же: как благодарны они были ‘дяде Стиву’ за то, что он был героем и спас их. Спас их от того, что допустил Тони.

Это всё было его виной.

\- Я это знаю, - огрызнулся он, пряча руки в карманы и снова сжимая пальцы вокруг телефона. - Но эта часть тебя, правда, не касается. Это та часть, где я кончаю со всем этим раз и навсегда.

\- Тони, - предупреждающе начал Стив, - я твой телохранитель…

\- Это не значит, что у тебя есть право контролировать мои решения…

\- Я твой _друг_ , - перебил Стив тихим голосом, будто он упрашивал его. Тони всё ещё упрямо смотрел на стол, но когда в поле зрения показались ноги Стива, он поднял взгляд и увидел, как этот идиот поднимается на своих шатающихся ногах. - Я волнуюсь за тебя, Тони, черт возьми, пожалуйста… просто расскажи мне, что случилось.

\- Сядь обратно, Стив.

\- Нет.

\- Стив…

\- Я от тебя не отстану, пока ты мне не скажешь, и если это значит, что мне придется преследовать тебя на этой чертовой ноге, то я так и _сделаю_ , понятно? Да, вот такой вот я муда…

\- Он отправил мне чертово сообщение, понятно?! - выпалил Тони, доставая телефон и открывая сообщение, и затем со злостью бросил его в ждущие руки Стива. - Через несколько часов после взрыва. Не имею ни малейшего представления, откуда у него мой номер, и я не смог его отследить.

Он смотрел, как глаза Стива быстро двигались по строчкам, которые сейчас выжигались в его памяти точно так же, как и в памяти Тони. 

 

_Здравствуй._

_Я сожалею об этом взрыве. Честное слово, сожалею. Я бы никогда не подумал, что этот ребенок будет наверху, и я знал, что ты сумеешь вывести всех остальных в безопасное место. Когда я услышал, что ты попал в больницу, мне чуть ли не стало плохо от переживаний. Я не хотел, чтобы взрыв хоть как-то тебя задел, и если бы Роджерс был телохранителем получше, он бы тебя защитил. Но я полагаю, что тебе пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть._

_Тони, прошу тебя. Может быть, это ненормально, может, я сошел с ума, но я хочу, чтобы ты играл по моим правилам. Мне нужно, чтобы ты играл со мной, разве ты не понимаешь? Разве не видишь? Мы же так весело проводим время! Я хочу узнать, как близко я смогу подойти до того, как меня поймают. Я хочу почувствовать тебя. Нам будет так хорошо вместе. Моя кровь - твоя кровь, и твоя кровь - моя. Я люблю тебя, Тони._

_Роджерс пострадал. Я уж точно знаю - никто не может упасть с такой высоты и не получить серьезных повреждений - так что теперь только ты и я. Как и должно быть. Я хочу наконец встретиться с тобой. Я хочу почувствовать. Понюхать._

_Через три дня я отправлю тебе координаты. Приходи. Один. Я узнаю, если ты приведешь кого-то. Я узнаю, если ты позвонишь в полицию. Я знаю всё. И если я узнаю, что ты играешь не по правилам, то неизбежно будут последствия, и для тех, кого ты в это впутал, и для тех, кому просто не повезло оказаться в моей игре._

_Пожалуйста, сделай это для меня, Тони. Я не хочу больше причинять боль другим людям, но если ты не будешь делать то, что я говорю, то, боюсь, мне придется воплотить в жизнь ещё пару своих планов. Считай это моей страховкой. Я знаю, что ты бы этого не хотел. Так что, просто… разреши мне. Никто больше не пострадает, если ты просто сделаешь всё, как надо. Эти дети будут в безопасности, я обещаю. Просто не вовлекай в это полицию и слушай меня, и все будут в полном порядке. Я бы никогда не навредил им, только в крайнем случае._

_Навсегда твой._

 

\- Завтра, - сказал Тони, когда Стив продолжил молчать. - Он хочет встретиться со мной завтра, один на один, и я пойду.

Молчание. Стив закончил читать, всё его тело напряглось. Через секунду он поднял взгляд и неверяще посмотрел на Тони.

\- Ты не серьезно.

\- О, поверь мне, это очень, мать его, серьезно, - Тони покачал головой и снова отвернулся, сжав челюсть. - Ты сам сказал, Стив - он, блять, чуть не убил ни в чем не виноватых детей, черт возьми, просто чтобы попытаться привлечь мое внимание, и он сделает это _снова_ , если я не начну действовать вместо того, чтобы трусливо прятаться за твоей…

\- Тони, господи, ты хоть представляешь, какую чушь ты сейчас несешь? - громко сказал Стив, всё ещё в неверии глядя на него. - Ты говоришь, что просто пойдешь в его ждущие руки, чтобы остановить его?! Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея?!

\- Всё это время он целился только в людей вокруг меня, - тихо сказал Тони, опустив взгляд в пол. - Он не убьет меня. Он до сих пор не убил. Это единственный шанс остановить его.

\- Нет, - он увидел краем глаза, как Стив отчаянно покачал головой, - нет, Тони, поверь мне, я _знаю_ , как это работает, ты думаешь, что сможешь остановить его, но ты _не сможешь_ , ты придешь полностью на его условиях, и он тебя просто похитит, понимаешь? Плохой план. Нам нужно придумать что-то другое.

\- У нас нет времени, чтобы придумать что-то другое, Стив! - шикнул Тони, разворачиваясь и подходя впритык к Стиву. - Ты же прочитал сообщение! ‘Пожалуйста, делай, как я говорю, Тони, иначе мне придется прибегнуть к экстремальным мерам, Тони, _и ты бы этого не хотел, Тони!'_  - закричал он, вскидывая руки.

Он дернулся, когда Стив поймал его за запястья, несмотря на сломанные пальцы, и притянул его ближе, пока они не оказались практически нос к носу. Стив был в полном ужасе.

\- Тони. Поверь мне - ты пойдешь туда, неважно с прикрытием или без, и _он победит_. У него есть доступ к взрывным веществам, способным снести целое здание. Он знает наши маршруты, планы. Он придет за тобой, и другие люди в любом случае пострадают на его пути, нравится тебе это или нет. Послушай… дай мне поговорить с друзьями, мы сможем устроить всё, как надо, ладно? Мы покончим с этим раз и навсегд…

\- Я не стану впутывать твоих друзей в свой гребаный бардак, Стив, боже! 

\- Я обещаю, Тони, они знают, что делают, - тихо сказал Стив, и в его глазах было что-то, чего Тони не мог прочитать - Стив скрывал от него так много, и Тони хотел кричать, когда видел это так отчетливо. Он не хотел сейчас думать о всех вещах, которые тот ему не рассказывал.

\- Мне плевать, будь они даже лучшими наемными убийцами во всем гребаном мире, Стив! - закричал Тони, и Стив резко вздрогнул, выпуская руки Тони, будто они обожгли его. - Мне плевать, мне пле…

У него закружилась голова. Во всем виноват этот чертов стресс. Из-за него у него были седые волосы, и мысли мешались в кучу. Он наклонил голову, вцепляясь руками в волосы, зажмурился и попытался заткнуть свой внутренний голос хотя бы на одну чертову секунду.

\- Я не допущу, чтобы кто-то ещё пострадал из-за этого, - тихо сказал он. - Ни твои друзья, ни дети… никто. Это моя проблема. Я… я должен решить ее.

Стив молча стоял рядом с ним. Он даже не двигался - застыл на месте, будто приклеенный к полу, отскочив от Тони. Наверное, если он поднимет взгляд в этот момент, Стив будет смотреть прямо на него. 

\- Если ты пойдешь туда, с тобой может случиться что угодно. Ты будешь полностью в его распоряжении, - услышал он голос Стива, который задрожал ближе к концу фразы. - Тони… _пожалуйста,_ послушай меня. Я никогда не смогу себя простить, если с тобой что-то случится. Ты не можешь… пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной.

Тони немного вздрогнул, чувствуя, как его слова ударили по нему. Он повернулся к Стиву прежде, чем смог остановить себя; его щеки были чуть ли не серыми, его глаза выдавали очевидный ужас. Это было слишком. Это вызывало желание упасть на колени и молить о прощении, сделать что угодно, лишь бы убрать это выражение с лица Стива.

\- Я ничего тебе не должен, - вместо этого соврал Тони, - и я пойду, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Стив замер. Тони смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд и затем снова уронил взгляд в пол. Он не мог выдержать, когда Стив смотрел на него вот так.

\- Тогда нам, по всей видимости, пора начать строить план.

Тони даже не стал утруждаться и притворяться удивленным. Конечно, Стив хочет помочь. Стив всегда хотел помочь.

\- Нет…

\- _Да_ , Тони, - со злостью и отчаянием перебил Стив, наконец подходя ближе и хватая его за плечи. - Если ты думаешь, что я отпущу тебя туда одного, то ты свихнулся. Я _поползу_ , если надо будет. Но я отказываюсь позволять тебе рисковать своей жизнью без какого-либо прикрытия. Мне тоже плевать, что ты скажешь на это… можешь кричать и ругаться сколько хочешь, но я не послушаю. Я иду с тобой.

\- Стив, ты не помнишь, что он сказал? - спросил Тони, чувствуя, будто они ходят кругами. Одно и то же, и ни один из них не хотел уступать другому. - _Он тебя убьет!_ Я сам смогу его остановить…

\- Прекрати себе врать! Ты просто ставишь себя под удар, и ради чего? Чтобы умереть за всех остальных? Не думай, что я этого не вижу, Тони, я не слепой. Это дорога в один конец, уж я-то знаю. И ты это тоже знаешь. Поэтому просто… хватит. Успокойся. Давай разберемся с этим вместе. Вместе, Тони!

Тони беспомощно на него посмотрел. Стив его не послушает, чтоб его. Стив просто возьмет и сделает именно то, что Тони умолял его не делать, просто потому что он был слишком упрямым и свято верил, что справится со всем. Но он не справится. Что бы он ни думал, в конце концов, он был всего лишь телохранителем. У него даже не было опыта в чем-то подобном. Он пойдет с Тони, попытается помочь, и потом этот урод убьет его, будто он даже ничего не значит. Будто он всего лишь ещё одна ничего не стоящая судьба, а не самый прекрасный человек, которого Тони когда-либо встречал за всю свою чертову жизнь…

Он не допустит этого. Только не Стив. Нет… не Стив.

 

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ладно, - выдохнул он. - Я… ладно. Хорошо. Вместе.

Через несколько секунд Стив тихо спросил:

\- Серьезно?

Тони сглотнул.

 

\- Серьезно, - соврал он.

 

***

 

План получился относительно простым.

Тони придут координаты. Он покажет их Стиву. Стив позвонит своим друзьям, и они придут и всё разрулят. В теории.

Стив просил Тони поверить, что они могут сделать это. Сказал, что у них есть опыт в подобных вещах, что бы это ни значило. Они не могли сообщить полиции - это было слишком рискованно; этот псих был, очевидно, нестабилен и непредсказуем, и Тони отказывался вовлекать в это больше людей, чем это было абсолютно необходимо - так что Стив пообещал, что решит всё без вмешательства со стороны.

\- Ты планируешь убить его? - спросил Тони, и Стив пролил кофе на стол.

Он вздохнул и медленно поставил кофейник на стол.

\- Таков был план, да, - признал он, поворачиваясь. - Это проблема?

\- Это убийство, - сказал ему Тони. - Думаешь, это сойдет тебе с рук? У нас даже нет доказательств, что это он. Вас всех посадят за убийство.

\- Нет, я обещаю, не посадят.

Тони невесело засмеялся. Стив считал себя неприкасаемым - так сконцентрировался на выполнении своей работы, что хотел убить человека, и слепо верил, что сможет избежать наказания. Тони даже не волновало убийство - этот ублюдок может гореть в аду после того, что он попытался сделать и был готов сделать в будущем - Тони бесила глупая опрометчивость Стива, что тот притворялся, будто знает, что делает.

\- Тони, - прозвучал голос Стива совсем рядом, и Тони поднял взгляд, когда тот положил руку ему на плечо и серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза, - ты должен мне довериться. Я знаю, как это выглядит. Я знаю, - он закусил губу и закрыл глаза на секунду, потом сделал глубокий вдох и снова посмотрел на Тони. - Но я сделаю это. Поверь. Пожалуйста.

Тони уставился на него в ответ. Они оба так устали - работали всю ночь, чтобы разработать план, которому Тони даже не собирался последовать. Врать Стиву оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он мог себе представить. Это ощущалось предательством.

Но он не мог сидеть здесь и смотреть, как Стив высчитывал лучший способ умереть за Тони. Он просто не мог.

\- Я, правда, тебе доверяю, - сказал ему Тони. По крайней мере, хотя бы это было правдой.

 

***

 

Где-то в середине утренней конференции с советом директоров Тони выскользнул из зала и тихо пошел по коридору. 

Он получил сообщение. Он знал, куда идти.

Стив всё ещё патрулировал этаж, и если внутренним часам Тони можно было доверять, он сейчас с южной стороны здания. С противоположного конца от выхода.

Идеально. Он не помешает.

Хватаясь за перила, он быстро побежал по лестнице вниз до гаража. Джарвис был в наушнике, кобура с пистолетом была пристегнута к бедру. Всё будет в порядке. Он не будет думать об этом. Он просто… просто хотел, чтобы этот псих _остановился_ и всё… и он остановит его во что бы то ни стало. Может, он поторопился и запаниковал, но всё равно это было лучше, чем пускать Стива и его друзей рисковать, когда в этом не было необходимости.

 

Тони доверял Стиву, действительно доверял. Доверял ему свою жизнь. И поэтому не мог позволить ему сделать это. Тони просто этого не стоил.

Он сделает всё сам. И если всё пойдет под откос - ну - по крайней мере, пострадает не Стив.

Он добрался до гаража за несколько минут.

\- Джарвис, выстрой маршрут… и включи подогрев сидений, а то я себе задницу отморожу, - весело сказал Тони, подходя к машине.

\- Сэр, прошу вас, я предлагаю вам обдумать свои действия. Вы напуганы, и это мешает вам думать трезво…

\- Если не можешь сказать ничего полезного, Джарвис, то, пожалуйста, беззвучный режим, - резко сказал Тони, садясь за руль. Он закрыл глаза и поджал губы, пытаясь не думать об огромном количестве путей развития ситуации, где всё идет не так, и сфокусировался на том, чтобы добраться до этого психопата, пока тот не решил взорвать ещё что-нибудь. Он знал, что его план был кошмарным - но это всё, что у него было. Передатчик GPS в его пиджаке включится через час, и он проглотил радиоизотопный маячок в тот день, когда получил первое сообщение. Скорее всего, он отнимет у него пару лет жизни, да, но зато это значило, что Джарвис всегда сможет его найти, так что он расставил свои приоритеты. Если он не вернется к тому времени, как включится передатчик, Джарвис сообщит Стиву и полиции его местоположение и вытащит его. В идеале, до этого не дойдет, и Тони сможет запугать своего преследователя достаточно, чтобы тот сдался и сбежал, поджав хвост. А если нет… ну, для этого и существовал крайний план, правда?

Он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на свое отражение. В относительной темноте гаража было трудно увидеть, каким изможденным он был. Он не спал толком с того дня, как Стив попал в больницу, и каждая следующая секунда становилась всё более и более напряженной.

Он просто хотел, чтобы это остановилось. Он хотел…

 

Светло-русые волосы, и голубые глаза, и смех, звучавший как музыка, и мягкие руки, и тело, которое могло убить с легкостью, но которое заставляло Тони чувствовать себя безопаснее, чем когда-либо ещё…

 

\- Блять, - он закрыл глаза и тихо выругался, упираясь лбом в руль.

Всё было запутано. Всё было так запутано - он был влюблен в своего собственного телохранителя, насколько смешно это было? Стив был… настолько слишком хорош для него, что это было глупо. Стив переживал. Стив был хорошим. Стив был совсем на него не похож, и он бы никогда в жизни не захотел иметь ничего общего с Тони, если это не касалось работы. А его работа становилась всё более и более опасной для него… _Тони_ ставил его под удар, просто общаясь с ним. Тони разрушал всё, чего касался - все это знали. Именно поэтому у него были только Пеппер и Роуди - они были единственными достаточно свихнувшимися, чтобы остаться.

Он знал, что в конце концов ему придется отпустить Стива. Оттолкнуть его, пока тот ещё не успел пострадать. Потому что тот точно пострадает, это было неизбежно. И если не от рук Тони, то от рук человека со странной одержимостью и запасом взрывчатки в руках. И Тони был бы очень рад взорвать его сам, если это означало, что Стив будет так далеко от этого, как только возможно. 

Боже, это было даже смешно. Это Стив должен был защищать Тони - но Тони не позволит ему этого сделать, жертвуя своей собственной безопасностью, так что они друг другу были и не нужны в итоге.

И кто знает, как Стив отреагирует на это. Может, он сдастся и уйдет. Тони одновременно и хотел этого всем сердцем, и отчаянно хотел, чтобы тот остался. Потому что он был чертовым эгоистом, а Стив был… Стив был Стивом. Тони, похоже, был зависим от него; отчаянно ждал встречи, когда тот был не с ним, и нуждался во всем, что только мог получить, когда тот был рядом. Одна его улыбка заставляла его чувствовать такое, что ни один наркотик не мог.

Боже. Ему конец.

\- Включить звук, - пробормотал он, садясь прямо и моргая пару раз. - Джарвис, скажи, куда мы едем.

Тот молчал несколько секунд, и Тони знал, что это была его версия обиженного молчания. Ему никогда не нравилось, когда его ставили на беззвучный режим.

\- Подземная парковка в двадцати четырех минутах отсюда, сэр. Выстраиваю маршрут.

\- Хорошо, - Тони завел двигатель и выехал из гаража. - Начнем шоу.

 

***

 

Парковку даже нельзя было назвать парковкой - она была заброшена годами, и Тони даже не мог заехать внутрь из-за ограничителей. Он сжал зубы, но припарковался на обочине и вышел из машины. Он знал, что псих был где-то здесь - наверное, он сможет найти запасной вход или пожарную лестницу где-нибудь…

Его взгляд остановился на неприметной двери сбоку здания, и его сердце забилось в несколько раз чаще. Да, он вел себя как идиот, но это не значило, что он им _был_ \- он знал, что как только окажется внутри, он уже не вернется назад. Это место, без сомнения, было напичкано разными штуковинами, чтобы убедиться, что он не попытается сделать что-нибудь нежелательное. Это сводило его шансы взять ситуацию под контроль практически к нулю. Перспектива провести с этим психом больше, чем один час, становилась всё более вероятной, и по его коже побежали мурашки. Но он не мог развернуться. Жизни других людей зависели от него.

Тяжело сглотнув, он сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул дверь рукой. Она не поддалась, когда он повернул ручку, но через секунду он услышал механический звук открытия и понял, что тот автоматически управляет замком. Его взгляд поймал небольшую камеру в углу дверного проема и незаметные провода по всей длине косяка. Тони мог узнать спусковой механизм без проблем.

Но он был разработан не для него. Его впустили. Тони решил, что этот милейший приветственный подарок был предназначен для дополнительных гостей, которые попытаются войти за ним. Поэтому, осторожно вздохнув и на секунду задумавшись, какого черта он делает, он шагнул внутрь.

Боже, он надеялся, его план не провалится.

 

Парковка была темной и грязной - никто не был здесь годами. Если бы Тони уже не был в ужасе к этому моменту, то именно этот вид напугал бы его окончательно. Облезшая краска на стенах по всему огромному пустому этажу перед ним была полна трещин, похожих на паутину. Окна были заколочены, но лучи света всё же проникали сквозь трещины в прогнившем дереве. 

Помещение пахло смертью и разложением.

Тони иронично хмыкнул, сканируя помещение на любые признаки опасности. Его руки чесались взять пистолет, но он не хотел выдавать себя, так что он оставил его в кобуре и сосредоточился на наблюдении. Судя по тому, что он видел, рядом с ним не было никаких проводов и ловушек. Наверное, ему придется положиться на себя.

Ха. Отличный выбор, всегда выручал его до этого.

Его шаги раздавались эхом, когда он пошел в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Всё отдавалось слишком громко в его голове. Он, конечно, попадал в кошмарные ситуации раньше, но эта… эта заслуживала первого места. Что он вообще здесь делал? Чего он надеялся, блять, добиться? Его чертово желание разрешить эту проблему как можно быстрее привело его сюда, в ситуацию, которую он не мог контролировать никоим образом.

Но в то же время… ему надо было думать о детях. Он не мог позволить себе поставить их под удар. Он бы ни за что так не сделал, нет.

Так что встреча с жутким Психом-Преследователем была его единственным вариантом, разве нет?

Сделав глубокий вдох, он положил руку на ржавые перила и заглянул на крутую лестницу.

\- Есть кто-нибудь? - громко позвал он, пытаясь удержать решительность в своем голосе. Он внимательно осмотрел ступени в поисках привычных ловушек, проводов, чего-то подобного. Но всё выглядело совершенно обычно, поэтому он начал медленно подниматься. Через несколько секунд он услышал приглушенный хлопающий звук, будто дверь машины закрылась, и Тони вздрогнул.

Окей. Окей, значит, наверху точно кто-то был. Ладно. Всё нормально. Всё шло по плану, ведь так?

Выпрямляя осанку, он прижался к стене и продолжил подниматься наверх. Его пальцы дернулись в поисках курка пистолета, но он снова воздержался. Лучше попробовать что-то другое сначала. Этот парень не славился своей стабильностью, так что тыкать дулом пистолета в его лицо было не самой лучшей идеей.

Через несколько секунд он подошел к дверному проему и без промедления вошел внутрь. Здесь всё было таким же, как и на первом этаже - пусто, за исключением одной машины.

В нескольких шагах от нее Тони увидел человека, ответственного за весь беспредел этих последних нескольких месяцев.

Волна ярости и злости была почти что слишком сильной, чтобы ей противостоять - Тони едва сдержал порыв просто достать пистолет и выстрелить, но он сумел. Мужчина просто стоял там. Это выглядело так просто. Просто выстрелить и покончить с этим раз и навсегда.

На нем была бежевая маска, закрывающая верхнюю часть лица. Тони видел его рот, но кроме него он не заметил никаких приметных черт. Высокий. Худой, но явно не слабый. Черные волосы, немного падающие на глаза. Длинная ветровка - у Тони перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел жилет смертника под ней. 

Плевать. Это место всё равно было заброшено. Главное, чтобы не пострадали дети. Тони мог… он мог смириться со своей смертью, если другие перестанут страдать по его вине.

\- Здравствуй, Тони, - счастливо сказал мужчина. - Я так рад тебя видеть.

Тони замер в проходе, держась на расстоянии. Его сердце билось так часто, что он слышал его стук в своих ушах. Но он постарался выглядеть так спокойно, как это было возможно, и оглядел машину, мужчину, помещение, прямо как Стив всегда делал. ‘ _Всегда есть что-то, что можно упустить_ ’ сказал он, когда Тони спросил. 

Боже, вот бы Стив был здесь сейчас. Это было абсолютно эгоистично, конечно, но Стив приглядывал за ним так долго. Было бы неплохо иметь подстраховку, только и всего.

\- Привет, - медленно ответил Тони, пытаясь сохранить легкий тон. Он даже улыбнулся и за одно это уже мог получить Оскар, боже, он был таким поразительным актером. - Я… рад наконец-то иметь возможность поговорить с тобой. Могу я как-нибудь тебя называть?

Мужчина кивнул.

\- Просто зови меня Даниэль, - он улыбнулся. - Это так… вау, мне кажется, это самый долгий разговор, который у нас был.

_Он говорил со мной раньше,_ быстро подумал Тони, сокращая лист подозреваемых у себя в голове на половину. 

\- О, это классно, да? Я… прости, что не говорил с тобой больше… напомни, когда это было? Я уверен, что вспомню тебя, если ты скажешь мн…

Даниэль резко засмеялся, и, да, он мог признать, это было коряво, но он должен был хотя бы попытаться.

\- Тони, да ладно тебе, - мягко сказал он, махнув рукой. - Прекрати сопротивляться. Ты же знаешь, что нам суждено быть вместе.

\- Я думаю, - ответил Тони, отчаянно пытаясь не дать злости просочиться в его голос, - что тебя занесло. Тебе не обязательно продолжать это. Я могу найти тебе помощь, если хочешь, я мог бы…

\- Мне НЕ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ! - внезапно заорал Даниэль, так быстро меняя настроение, что Тони инстинктивно отступил назад на пару шагов. Его преследователь быстро взмахнул руками, но потом увидел Тони и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь снова взять себя в руки. - Извини, извини, это просто… - он пожал плечами, проводя рукой по волосам, - это то, что мои друзья говорили мне раньше. Это раздражает.

Тони уставился на него, размышляя над своими следующими действиями, и затем сказал:

\- Так, что, если я попрошу тебя развернуться и оставить меня в покое прямо сейчас… если я скажу, что это сделает меня самым счастливым человеком в мире… что ты скажешь?

Даниэль улыбнулся.

\- Я не могу этого сделать, Тони.

\- Точно, - кивнул он, наконец ужесточая тон своего голоса. - Так и думал. Тогда мне придется немного повлиять на твою мотивацию, - он достал заряженный пистолет из кармана за долю секунды, который буквально _умолял_ , чтобы им воспользовались по назначению.

\- Оставь меня в покое, - прямо сказал он, - если не хочешь, чтобы в твоей голове оказалось больше свинца, чем любой доктор посчитает необходимым. 

Даниэль просто смотрел на него несколько секунд, и улыбка медленно исчезала с его лица. Наконец, он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Мне жаль, что нам приходится делать это, - мягко сказал он. - Почему тебе обязательно надо всё так усложнять, Тони…

\- Ты псих, и тебе место либо в тюрьме, либо в могиле, - выпалил Тони, подняв подбородок. - Выбор за тобой, приятель, но я тебе обещаю, тебе больше не сойдет ничего с рук. Ты думаешь, я просто позволю тебе терроризировать меня и дорогих мне людей? Нет… это закончится здесь. Уходи, прямо сейчас, и я, возможно, дам тебе несколько дней форы, прежде чем мы найдем тебя и заставим заплатить за то, что ты сделал с детдомом в Бруклине.

Тот лишь наклонил голову и посмотрел на пистолет.

\- И если я не соглашусь? - спросил он заинтригованно.

Тони крепче сжал пистолет в руке. 

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что случится.

Было бы здорово, если бы Даниэль перестал смеяться над его угрозами. Его начинало это неслабо бесить.

\- Да ладно, Тони, ты, правда, думаешь, что я не ожидал этого? - мягко спросил он. - Признаю, я не хотел, чтобы до этого доходило, но никогда нельзя быть слишком осторожным. Оказывается, я, к сожалению, был прав.

Черт. Ну, это определенно звучало не хорошо.

Даниэль шагнул вперед и протянул руку.

\- Отдай пистолет, Тони.

Тони фыркнул в ответ.

\- Пошел ты.

Даниэль смиренно вздохнул, и Тони напрягся, когда тот опустил руку в карман. То, что он собирался достать, вряд ли ему понравится.

Конечно, он оказался прав, когда тот достал небольшую кнопку. Он почти застонал раздраженно - ну почему этот психованный мудак был так одержим бомбами?

\- Думаю, ты знаешь, что это такое, Тони? - медленно спросил Даниэль, будто разговаривал с маленьким ребенком, а не с ведущим экспертом по производству всего, что делало бум. - Это…

\- Чертова спусковая кнопка, да, спасибо, я понял, - шикнул Тони. - Но знаешь, что, приятель? Если хочешь взорвать себя вместе со мной заодно, то вперед, если это значит, что ты оставишь…

\- О нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, - Даниэль покачал головой с до странного болезненным выражением лица и сделал ещё один шаг вперед. - Зачем мне это делать? Я бы никогда не сделал такое с тобой, Тони. Это… это для других людей.

О, блять.

\- Для кого? - медленно спросил он, чувствуя, как обрывается его сердце. Даниэль легко погладил кнопку в своей руке, и Тони резко дернулся. Он знал, что что-то подобное случится. Он, черт возьми, знал это… но у него всё равно не было другого выбора, верно? Если бы он не пришел, этот псих просто нажал бы на кнопку и убил бы тех, кто был на другом конце.

Даниэль немного нахмурился, глядя на прибор.

\- Мне немного стыдно, - признал он, пожав плечами, - но ты должен понять, насколько это важно, ладно…

\- Где, _МАТЬ ТВОЮ_ , ты установил бомбу?! - закричал Тони, почти нажимая на курок пистолета, настолько невозможно было противостоять желанию просто застрелить ублюдка.

Для Даниэля это была какая-то шутка. Тони слышал, как его смех эхом разносился по помещению.

\- Не злись, ладно? Но я решил, эй, надо убрать Роджерса с дороги - и мне нужно сделать это настолько эффективно, чтобы ты меня послушал, понимаешь? Так что я установил немного в разных местах твоей башни…

\- О, нет, нет, ты шутишь, - в ужасе прошептал Тони, пытаясь не обращать внимания на накатившую тошноту. Он подумал о всех, кто сейчас был в здании. Его рабочие. Пеппер. _Стив._ Господи, он пришел сюда, чтобы защитить его, но, похоже, каждое его решение было неправильным. Стив был в опасности. Снова. Уже в который раз…

Если они умрут, Тони будет в этом виноват.

\- Пожалуйста, Тони, опусти пистолет, - Даниэль снова протянул руку вперед, и Тони осознал, что тот подошел ещё ближе. Тогда он поднял пистолет, чтобы тот смотрел Даниэлю прямо между глаз. - Это ничего не решит…

\- Правда? - выдавил Тони сквозь сжатые зубы. - Потому что сейчас мне очень сложно представить, почему нет.

В ответ тот медленно начал расстегивать ветровку. Тони напряженно смотрел, пока не увидел переплетение проводов, и его решимость резко поуменьшилась. Их почти невозможно было разглядеть; один из них был прикреплен к его груди.

\- Видишь, - Даниэль с гордостью указал на провода пальцем, - я очень долго придумывал это, потому что я тебя знаю, Тони. С тобой трудно даже в хорошие дни. Я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, что сможешь решить это, просто убив меня - так что я подстраховался. Вообще-то, механизм довольно примитивный, но всё равно очень эффективный. По сути дела, мои бомбы активируются по кнопке в моей руке, но также они настроены на определенную последовательность электронных импульсов, - он указал на свою грудь. - В данном случае, я настроил передатчик на электронные импульсы своего сердца. Естественно, я предусмотрел некоторые отклонения от нормы, учитывая, что сердцебиение меняется в течение дня, а мы не хотим убивать всех этих людей напрасно, правда?

Тони понял весь принцип работы механизма, как только увидел его, но всё равно выслушал его объяснения.

\- Если пульс остановится, бомба взорвется, - ровно подытожил он.

Это было очень умно. Даниэль, должно быть, потратил много времени на подготовку. Просто, но крайне эффективно. Гарантировало ему стопроцентную безопасность. Если бы он не был абсолютно свихнувшимся и отвратительным человеком, Тони бы даже нанял его.

\- И если он возрастет до определенного уровня, - поспешно уточнил Даниэль. - Прежде чем у тебя возникнут какие-нибудь глупые идеи, типа выстрелить мне в руку или что-то вроде того.

Тони молчал несколько секунд. Он знал, когда шел сюда, что принимает самое лучшее и единственно верное решение, правда… не было другого способа заставить Даниэля забыть об осторожности, чем позволить ему поверить, что он победил. Тони мог притвориться, что планировал другой исход, но в реальности он знал в тот момент, когда проглотил радиоактивный маячок, что он пойдет туда, куда его преследователь прикажет. Это был вариант с наименьшими потерями, если так подумать.

Но при этом это не мешало ему чувствовать себя чертовски испуганно.

\- Ты знаешь, что не можешь победить, да? - нежно спросил Даниэль, утешительно улыбаясь. - Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы эти люди пострадали. И я тоже этого не хочу. Так что… пойдем со мной, хорошо? Будет весело. Нам суждено быть вместе, ты же знаешь это, правда?

\- Ты сумасшедший, - огрызнулся Тони. - Ты… ты психопат.

Тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

\- Некоторые говорят про тебя то же самое, знаешь? А теперь брось пистолет и иди сюда, Тони.

Тони не двинулся, застыв на месте. Даниэль разозлился, и его голос поднялся, когда он повторил:

\- Иди _сюда_ , Тони.

Он должен. Он знал, что должен, хотя бы для того, чтобы этот урод не взорвал его компанию.

Ему было страшно.

Он должен.

 

Господи боже, не так он представлял себе провести утро вторника.

 

Сглотнув и глубоко вздохнув, он выпустил пистолет из рук и сделал шаг вперед.

 

**Стив**

 

Проверки периметра были скучной, но довольно необходимой мерой предосторожности в работе телохранителя.

Стив быстро спустился на парковку в поисках любой подозрительной активности. Он уже бегло осмотрел машины чуть раньше, и те, что приехали после этого, не вызывали особенного беспокойства. Поэтому уже через минуту Стив вернулся обратно в здание. По-хорошему, ему следовало полностью осмотреть весь первый этаж перед тем, как вернуться к конференц-залу, но он попросил сделать это охрану за него. Согласно словам мисс Поттс, собрание Тони сегодня должно было закончиться раньше, а значит, Стиву нужно успеть проверить его офис, прежде чем тот зайдет туда.

Он мог признать - его нервы были на пределе.

Его ранения с последних ‘приключений’ всё ещё заживали, и ему было больно делать глубокие вдохи и полностью наступать на левую ногу. Конечно, это были пустяки, но они всё равно были лишними в данной ситуации. Два его пальца до сих пор были в гипсе, что несомненно было огромной обузой. 

Ему не нравилось думать, что у противника есть хоть какое-то превосходство над ним. Не тогда, когда речь шла о безопасности Тони.

Перепрыгивая две ступени за раз, он быстро поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы заскочить за двумя кофе. Один черный, в большинстве своем чистая концентрация горечи в стакане, и одно латте. Он понятия не имел, почему Тони нравилось латте. Слишком много молока на его вкус.

Он улыбнулся уборщику, проходящему мимо, и нажал кнопку 86-ого этажа. Теоретически, его смена закончилась час назад, так что теперь, когда он проверил периметр, он мог просто посидеть в тишине и расслабиться в офисе Тони, может, пройтись по их плану ещё разок. Но он в любом случае встретит Тони у дверей конференц-зала. Так будет спокойней.

Да, он был параноиком. Но это было хорошей чертой в его работе.

Он задумался о своем, пока шел по длинным коридорам - о своих друзьях, о том, чем они сейчас занимались, пока он играл свою роль рядом с Тони. Он чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом - сначала попросил их сложить оружие и оставить всё в прошлом, но спустя неделю уже умолял их помочь ему убрать новый объект.

Но, черт, они все были в игре. В конце концов, они своими глазами видели, что случилось с детским домом. Никто из них не собирался прощать этому человеку его грехи, особенно Стив и Баки. Когда Стив пришел к ним той ночью и попросил помочь с миссией, они тут же ответили с энтузиазмом. 

Вот и хорошо. Этому психопату самое время оказаться на том свете.

Одна мысль о том, что случилось, заставляла его дрожать от гнева. Лицо Питера не выходило из его головы - ему всего семь, он ни за что не должен был пережить что-то подобное. Глубокое первобытное желание заставить виновного заплатить за содеянное не покидало его, и он знал, что оно никуда не уйдет, пока этот человек не умрет.

Стив решил, что если он когда-то и был рад своим навыкам наемного убийцы, то это сейчас.

Так что, да. Он пришел домой и начал планировать со своей командой лучший способ отследить и найти этого психа, пока тот не успел навредить ещё больше. Всё переворачивалось у него внутри от необходимости врать Тони больше и больше; заставлять его доверить незнакомым приятелям Стива спасение своей жизни. Потому что для Тони это выглядело именно так. Они были не знаменитой группировкой наемных убийц, ответственных за выведение из игры большинства шишек преступного мира и делающих это достаточно хорошо, чтобы до сих пор ходить на свободе. Для Тони они были всего лишь телохранителем и кучкой гребаных бариста.

Он так устал врать. И самым ужасным было то, что Тони тоже устал.

Потому что Стив знал Тони, а Тони знал его. И глупым он тоже не был - это было довольно очевидно, что в омуте Стива водились черти. Тони никогда не задавал вопросов, но Стив видел, что тот понимает, что есть что-то, о чем Стив никогда не говорит, что-то, на что он закрывал глаза.

Он понимал, в теории, что не сможет скрывать этого вечно. Если он хотел чего-то долгосрочного с Тони, то ему придется раскрыть карты. Он не сможет врать подобным образом. И он знал - он даже не сомневался, что когда он наконец-то сделает это, всё полетит ко всем чертям. Тони был не тем человеком, который смог бы принять это спокойно - черт, да кто бы смог? Далеко не каждый мечтает узнать, что человек, который должен был тебя защищать, в реальности сам планировал тебя убить половину времени. Стив понимал, что Тони не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего после этого. Черт, Тони может с тем же успехом посадить его в тюрьму, если захочет.

Но врать он не мог. И если он объяснит как следует - то, что произошло на самом деле, то, что ему рассказали о нем, и то, что он понял, что это всё даже близко не было к правде, когда ему довелось узнать его - возможно, у него был шанс, что Тони сможет его простить. Потому что то, что он чувствовал, было _правдой_. Это было правдой, и Тони должен был узнать это - об этом он позаботится.

Он просто хотел остаться. Больше всего на свете. Он хотел остаться и быть там, где он нужен был Тони, вот так просто. Поэтому, да - мысль о том, чтобы признаться во всем, ужасала его. Слишком многое было на кону, его свобода в том числе. Но он знал, что должен был сделать это. Ради Тони. Ради…

Подождите.

Почему в конференц-зале было пусто?

 

Он замер в начале коридора, моргнул один раз, пока информация укладывалась у него в голове. Окей… значит, собрание закончилось на несколько минут раньше. Всё было нормально. Ну… не совсем нормально, параноидной части Стива очень не нравилось, что Тони, должно быть, все-таки добрался до своего офиса раньше него, но ладно, он может прочитать ему лекцию о безопасности позже.

Вздохнув, он развернулся и пошел обратно к лифтам. Быстро нажав на кнопку верхнего этажа, он влил в себя половину стакана с кофе и снова вздохнул. Требовалась огромная доза кофеина, чтобы иметь способность безопасно взаимодействовать с Тони после его собраний - мисс Поттс поделилась этой мудростью ещё в первую неделю его работы здесь.

На этаже, где располагался офис Тони, было тихо, и он насладился этим пару моментов, прежде чем подойти к двери и толкнуть ее. 

\- Пока ты не спросил - да, я принес тебе кофе, и нет, я не разрешаю тебе снова сделать вылазку в МакДональдс, мы говорили об этом сто раз, это не…

Он застыл на месте, когда осознал, что в комнате никого нет. Слишком тихо. Стив видел, что Тони не заходил сюда - не успел устроить бардак с того времени, как уборщики прибрались здесь в последний раз вчера вечером.

Тони сказал, что встретится со Стивом здесь.

\- Джарвис, - медленно позвал он, ставя стаканы с кофе на ближайшую поверхность, - где Тони?

После вопроса последовала нетипичная для искусственного интеллекта тишина. Сердце Стива тут же начало биться в несколько раз чаще.

\- Мистер Роджерс, боюсь, мне запрещено говорить ва…

\- Джарвис, - мягко сказал Стив, быстро оглядывая комнату. Будто бы под чьим-то взглядом, волосы у него на шее встали дыбом от предчувствия чего-то плохого. - Тони в опасности? - наконец спросил он тихим голосом, уже доставая пистолет из кобуры. Когда Джарвис снова не ответил, у него перехватило дыхание. - Джарвис, я спросил, _Тони в опасно_ …

\- Я не имею права отвечать на любые вопросы о состоянии или местоположении Тони, но он уверяет вас, что вернется не позже, чем через час, в противном случае вы сможете забрать его из места его пребывания, когда…

\- Черт, он пошел найти его, да? - попятился назад Стив, в ужасе закрывая рот рукой. - Черт, он пошел… о, боже, Джарвис, нет, ты обязан сказать…

\- Я не могу сказать вам его местоположение или состояние, - настойчиво повторил Джарвис, - но я могу сказать вам, где его нет. Пожалуйста, пройдите к столу, мистер Роджерс, быстрее.

Без секунды промедления Стив бросился вперед.

\- Покажи мне, - сказал он сквозь сжатые зубы. Его сердце стучало у него в ушах. Его затошнило. Тони был… боже, _о чем он только думал?_

Он посмотрел на голографическое изображение, высветившееся в воздухе, и переключился на карту Нью Йорка. Стив напряженно смотрел на нее, пока красная линия очерчивала территорию до того момента, как практически всё пространство не стало алым, кроме…

Кроме одного участка недалеко от Манхэттена. Небольшое пространство, одно здание. В двадцати минутах отсюда. 

\- Джарвис, ты нужен мне в наушни…

\- Нижний левый ящик, там сэр хранит запасные.

Стив наклонился, вытащил целый ящик и раскидал всё содержимое по столу, пока не нашел необходимое. Не тратя ни секунды больше, Стив развернулся и на полной скорости добежал до лифта, включая по пути наушник.

\- Джарвис…

\- Протокол о безопасном функционировании лифтов был временно выведен из строя, и все люди, находящиеся внутри, были эвакуированы. Лифт прибудет в один момент, мистер Роджерс, - быстро сказал ему Джарвис, и Стив кивнул, заворачивая за угол и почти врезаясь в кого-то по дороге. Он услышал, как его тихо обматерили, но проигнорировал это. Сейчас у него были гораздо, гораздо более важные вещи, о которых следовало подумать.

Господи боже, Тони… Тони был в такой опасности. Стив даже не мог… в его голове не было ничего, кроме страха. Это было похоже на повторяющийся кошмар - люди, которых он любил, в опасности из-за этого ублюдка…

Он обязан его спасти. Он не переживет… он просто обязан.

Черт, всё было так же, как и с детдомом. Только в этот раз у него при себе был набор из всё ещё заживающих ребер и не двигающихся пальцев на его ведущей руке. Он был в невыгодном положении и собирался слепо пойти туда, где его, скорее всего, ждала засада.

 

Двери лифта открылись, и Стив вошел внутрь, не задумываясь дважды; он развернулся, и зарядил весь магазин пистолета.

Засада или нет, у него была работа. Спасти одного, убить другого. О другом не могло быть и речи.

Стив обещал себе, что защитит Тони Старка. Он намеревался сдержать обещание, чего бы это ни стоило.

 

***

 

Он резко остановил неприметную машину, взятую из гаража Тони, примерно в квартале от здания, к которому его привел Джарвис, и быстро вышел из нее. Его солнечные очки скрывали его внимательный взгляд, но его всё равно можно было легко узнать по одному только костюму. К счастью, он умел скрываться от камер. Наташа хорошо его натаскала.

Он проверил часы. Баки и Нат будут здесь примерно через десять минут и привезут с собой достаточно оружия, чтобы перебить небольшое войско.

Но к тому времени, как они сюда доберутся, может быть уже слишком поздно.

\- Джарвис, мне нужен скан на признаки жизни во всем здании, - приказал Стив, расталкивая прохожих по пути ко входу. Он уже понял, что любые вопросы о Тони останутся проигнорированными, учитывая, что Джарвис отказывался нарушать приказы своего создателя - но если он запрашивал информацию более размыто, Джарвис имел все основания дать ему то, что нужно.

\- Два, мистер Роджерс, - быстро проинформировал тот, - но я предупреждаю, что я загружен только в ваши очки, следовательно, мои сканы относительно ограничены…

\- Признаков жизни будет достаточно, спасибо, - успокоил его Стив. Если была жизнь, значит, было время. Тони ещё был внутри. Стив всё ещё мог найти его и вытащить их обоих оттуда (в идеале) в целости и сохранности.

Он осмотрел периметр и заметил припаркованную машину Тони. Его сердце болезненно застучало по ребрам. Конечно же, он знал, что Тони был здесь - но прямые доказательства, тем не менее, всё равно ощущались как ещё один панический приступ. Но сейчас он не мог позволить себе потерять самообладание - сперва он найдет вход. Спасти Тони, психовать потом.

Главных вход, естественно, даже не рассматривался как вариант. Это было слишком очевидно. А ещё он был закрыт. Но способ попасть внутрь точно был, иначе Тони бы всё ещё был снаружи, рядом с ним. Уже через секунду Стив нашел его: аварийный выход, спрятавшийся за углом здания.

Бинго.

Быстро шагая, он отслеживал камеры. Ему пришлось предполагать, что никаких ловушек под ногами не было, учитывая, что Тони был нужен виновнику всего этого живым. Но он всё равно не расслаблялся - ни на секунду. Без сомнений, это место было напичкано всем, чтобы остановить любого другого человека. Этот парень был психом, да, но всё же он ещё был и гением. Только благодаря этому он смог оставаться в тени так долго, и Стив не собирался недооценивать его.

Он подошел к двери и достал пистолет из кобуры. Ему придется держать его левой рукой, но это была не большая проблема. С достаточно близкого расстояния он сможет попасть в цель так же легко, как и правой рукой.

Его пальцы почти прикоснулись к ручке двери. Почти.

К счастью, Стив наблюдал - он увидел проводку вокруг основы, увидел камеру в углу. Так же быстро он увернулся из радиуса обзора и прижался спиной к стене. 

Блять. Окей. Заминировано на случай открытия вручную, ясно. Это делало всё… сложнее. Несомненно, остальные двери находятся в точно таком же состоянии. Когда он повернулся к окнам, он увидел такие же провода, лежащие в основе карнизов.

Он сжал зубы и поднял взгляд. Три этажа. Аварийный выход немного выступал от стены, и хотя окна были заколочены, если он сможет хоть слегка зацепиться…

Это было бы сложно, будь он в полной силе. Это будет ещё сложнее с двумя сломанными пальцами и ушибленными ребрами.

Сложно, но возможно.

Мысленно собравшись, Стив убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру и глубоко вдохнул, делая несколько шагов назад, чтобы полностью осмотреть здание. Медленно он продумал путь на следующий этаж. Они не могли быть тоже заминированы - во-первых, Стив не видел никаких проводов или следов какой-либо взрывчатки. Во-вторых… ну, никто в здравом уме не стал бы взбираться на отвесную стену с одной рукой и повреждением ребер, из-за которого было практически невозможно нормально вздохнуть, правда? 

Черт. Надо поторапливаться.

Одной рукой он нашел небольшой выступ на карнизе аварийного выхода и подпрыгнул, чтобы закинуть ногу на край подоконника ближайшего окна. Потратив лишние полсекунды, чтобы сохранить равновесие, Стив закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался. 

Ладно. Он сможет. Ради Тони. Он сможет.

 

Он подтянулся и начал взбираться вверх.

 

**Тони**

 

Грохот пистолета эхом разнесся по этажу, когда Тони уронил его на бетонный пол, и он вздрогнул, несмотря на то, что ожидал этого звука.

Ему казалось, что он был в каком-то третьесортном ужастике, господи, это просто дурдом какой-то.

Даниэль расплылся в улыбке, услышав звук, и протянул руку ближе к Тони.

\- Мы поедем ко мне, ладно? У меня небольшая лаборатория в подвале - нечем хвастаться, но мы можем расширить ее! Всё будет идеально, Тони. Мы изменим мир. Мы же одинаковые.

\- Твоя кровь - моя кровь, ага, уже понял, - шикнул он, всё ещё стоя на месте. Он знал, что должен подойти, но… сама мысль пугала его до чертиков, если на чистоту. - Знаешь, люди, у которых нет злобных намерений, обычно не говорят так много о крови. И не пишут ею. И не засовывают лезвия в письма.

Даниэль просто вздохнул и закатил глаза, будто Тони просто вредничал.

\- Ты ещё не понимаешь, поэтому ты сбит с толку. Но ты поймешь. Я помогу тебе. Но я не хочу тратить больше времени, так что придется объяснять позже. Просто садись в машину, Тони. 

Его пальцы всё ещё были в опасной близости от кнопки бомбы. Он выглядел относительно спокойно, но Тони уже видел, как быстро может меняться его настроение.

У него не было выбора. Ему придется послушаться.

Это всё равно будет ненадолго. Он уже протянул минут двадцать, так что ему придется потерпеть ещё максимум сорок минут, пока передатчик активируется, и кто-нибудь придет за ним. Всё будет хорошо. Ему нужно продержаться сорок минут и надеяться, что ничего слишком плохого не произойдет с ним за это время. 

Сорок минут. Стив сможет прийти через сорок минут, и потом они наконец-то застанут Даниэля врасплох и справятся с ним.

Он сможет это сделать, правда? Он уже взрослый мужик, конечно, сможет.

Надо просто сделать первый шаг.

Закрывая глаза на мгновение, он глубоко вздохнул и сделал его. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, Даниэль улыбался. Из-за этого по его телу прошла дрожь.

Сорок минут. Сорок минут. Всего лишь сорок.

\- Вот так, - одобрительно сказал Даниэль, когда Тони подошел ближе, упрямо подняв голову. Он не ответил - он отказывался делать что-либо, кроме как смотреть в пространство чуть выше плеча Даниэля. Он не хотел, чтобы тот увидел страх в его глазах.

Он был примерно в нескольких метрах от машины, когда внезапно раздался резкий хлопок.

Он мгновенно повернул голову, и Даниэль сделал то же самое. К этому моменту его нервы были настолько на пределе, что любой звук мог послужить причиной его сердечного приступа - но если он был удивлен неожиданному звуку, то это ни в какое сравнение не шло тому, как его сердце чуть не остановилось, когда он увидел Стива с пистолетом в руке и лицом человека, готового убивать.

Тони слишком поздно отреагировал.

Метнувшись вперед, он закрыл собой тело Даниэля, чтобы Стив не смог выстрелить в него. Он практически _почувствовал_ давление на курке, когда тот успел взять себя в руки не всадить пулю Тони между глаз.

Ему так, _так_ повезло, что Стив использовал не ведущую руку. По расчетам Тони, скорость реакции его правой руки была чуть более быстрой, так что пистолет уже бы выстрелил в момент, когда Стив только вышел из-за угла. Что в свою очередь вылилось бы либо в очень мертвого Тони, либо в активацию бомбы.

\- Не стреляй, Стив! - закричал он, поднимая трясущиеся руки. Он услышал, как Даниэль начал смеяться за его спиной, и сдержал рвотный позыв. Уже в который раз за день.

Руки Стива даже не дрогнули - одному только богу известно, как он попал сюда, не активировав взрывчатку на двери, но он просто взял и сделал это. И он не выглядел так, будто собирался уступить и позволить Тони уйти с Даниэлем. Вместо этого он только сильнее нахмурился.

\- Уйди с дороги, Тони.

\- Я не могу, Стив, - Тони покачал головой, пытаясь справиться с паникой. - Если его сердцебиение станет чуть выше или ниже определенных показателей, оно активирует бомбу. Я не могу позволить этому случиться.

Стив быстро перевел взгляд за Тони, не убирая руки с курка пистолета. Лишь на секунду в его глазах промелькнул страх, но потом он внимательно осмотрел второго человека.

\- Что? - спросил он тихим и опасным голосом.

\- Умно, не правда ли? - выглянул Даниэль, и Тони нервно вздрогнул, но не сдвинулся с места - даже когда почувствовал давление на воротнике своего пиджака. Он услышал быстрый звук рвущейся ткани и понял, что Даниэль нашел его маячок. - Мне нужна была страховка, понимаешь? Я планировал этот день так долго. Хотя я не ожидал, что ты объявишься. Ты всё испортил, Роджерс. Снова.

\- Это моя работа, - резко ответил Стив, устрашающе глядя на Даниэля. - Я здесь, чтобы защитить мистера Старка, так что я попрошу тебя…

\- Думаешь, ему нужна защита от меня? - пораженно спросил Даниэль. Тони застыл на месте, когда тот крепко ухватил его руку, и почувствовал его дыхание у своего уха. - Я бы _никогда_ его не обидел. Я буду защищать его лучше, чем ты когда-либо сможешь. Ты думаешь, что я не знаю, кто ты такой, Роджерс… ты ему не защитник…

\- Ты _понятия не имеешь_ , кто я такой, - зарычал Стив, делая шаг вперед и явно раздражаясь от этого заявления. Но Даниэль только сделал шаг назад, ведя Тони за собой ближе к машине. Стив замер, моргнул один раз и слегка потряс головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки. - Ты, правда, правда, должен отпустить его. В противном случае, тебе не понравятся последствия.

\- Видишь, Тони, он такой _идиот!_ \- сказал ему Даниэль почти отчаянно, и Тони определенно не хотел его раздражать, не тогда, когда тот всё ещё мог нажать на кнопку. - Он не понимает, он ничегошеньки не понимает! А я, я умный. Я умею создавать, строить, прямо как ты! Нам будет так хорошо работать вместе, один мозг на двоих, ты обязан понять! Ты _обязан!_

\- Ладно-ладно- _ладно_ , я понимаю, - быстро сказал он, закрывая глаза и пытаясь не скривиться, когда Даниэль больно сжал его руку и потянул на себя, заставляя Тони упасть ему на грудь. Хотя он всё равно не смог не дернуться, когда тот наклонился и лизнул его щеку. В нескольких метрах от них Стив практически зарычал, но Тони быстро выставил руку в успокаивающем жесте, заставляя его остаться на месте. - Я понимаю, Даниэль, просто… просто брось кнопку, ладно? И я сделаю всё, что захочешь…

\- Тони…

\- _Не сейчас_ , Стив, - яростно шикнул Тони, потому что сейчас был самый неподходящий момент, чтобы заботиться о его личном комфорте, гори оно всё огнем, в этой башне было _столько_ людей…

\- Если ты заберешь его, тебе придется убегать всю свою жизнь, - громко сказал Стив, и даже несмотря на расстояние между ними Тони видел, как побелели его костяшки, сжимающие пистолет. - Ты можешь держать палец на этой кнопке сколько угодно, но мы всё равно тебя найдем. Мои люди будут здесь с минуты на минуту, и неважно, активируешь ты бомбу или нет, они всё равно заставят тебя заплатить. Ты никогда не достигнешь своей цели. Ты уже проиграл. Хотя я могу с полной уверенностью сказать тебе, что если ты причинишь вред невинным людям, то когда мы найдем тебя, ты пожалеешь об этом в сто раз сильнее, так что советую тебе просто уйти тихо. Я разбираюсь в этих вещах - я могу сделать с тобой плохие вещи, и это будет _больно_. Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет, если ты _сейчас же_ не отпустишь Тони и не уйдешь, больной ты сукин сын.

У Тони отвисла челюсть, и он в ужасе уставился на Стива, готовясь услышать звук нажатия кнопки в руке Даниэля. Но секунда прошла... и другая, и другая, и другая, и ничего не произошло. Они продолжали стоять на своих местах на заброшенной парковке; Стив с пистолетом в руке, Даниэль с… ну, с Тони.

\- Интересно, - пробормотал тот, немного наклоняя голову набок. Тони почувствовал, как его рука медленно поднимается вверх, пока он не оказался прижатым к Даниэлю, когда тот обнял его рукой за плечи. Тони попытался не запищать, но это было трудно, когда по всему телу бежали мурашки от прикосновений этого человека. - Знаешь, вообще-то, это хороший план. И я сейчас так зол, потому что ты прав.

Это было… это всё было _нереально_. Ему казалось, что они разговаривали с чем-то, что даже не было человеком. Он был слишком изменчивым, слишком непредсказуемым. Вот он стоял здесь и говорил, что он злится, когда у него даже тон голоса не изменился. Но когда Тони предложил ему помощь, тот внезапно уже орал в ярости. Тони не мог его понять, и это было самой опасной частью этого дурдома.

Он посмотрел на Стива, и тот посмотрел на него в ответ на долю секунды и вернул взгляд на Даниэля. Он выглядел… пугающе. Тони никогда не видел у него такого устрашающего выражения лица.

\- Я дам тебе последний шанс, - сказал Стив. - Отпусти Тони. Сдайся. Ты получишь справедливый суд и необходимую помощь…

Упс. Неверный ход. Тони закрыл глаза и вздохнул, чувствуя, как Даниэль напрягся рядом с ним.

\- МНЕ НЕ НУЖНА _ПОМОЩЬ!_ \- закричал этот сумасшедший, ещё сильнее сжимая руку вокруг шеи Тони, мешая ему дышать. - Я АБСОЛЮТНО НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ ЧЛЕН ОБЩЕСТВА! ЗАТКНИ СВОЮ ПАСТЬ! Я умнее ВСЕХ! Я СТАБИЛЕН, и я просто хочу ТОНИ! Ну почему никто не может этого понять?!

Тони попытался сделать вдох, вцепившись в руку Даниэля. Через секунду тот повернул голову и удивленно на него посмотрел, будто даже не осознавал, что душил его.

\- Ой, прости, - пробормотал тот, ослабляя хватку. Тони выпрямился из последних сил, делая быстрые вдохи. Он не покажет ему своей слабости.

Когда он снова посмотрел на Стива, тот наконец-то смотрел прямо на него. Его лицо побелело, глаза были распахнуты - он смотрел, как Тони пытается сделать вдох перед ним, и выглядел так, будто из последних сил сдерживает себя, чтобы не подбежать к нему. Тони оценил заботу, правда, но он надеялся, что Стив ничего не сделает. Надеялся, что тот не определил судьбу всех людей в башне, сказав эти злые слова раньше.

\- Окей, - громко сказал Даниэль, из-за чего Тони в очередной раз вздрогнул, - окей, я могу признать поражение. Я могу. Я знаю, что вы обо мне думаете, но я, на самом деле, не пытаюсь тут никого убить. Я просто хочу Тони, но если мне придется сыграть в долгую игру, чтобы получить его, я сыграю. Я смогу, - Даниэль повернул голову к Тони, и он попытался отстраниться, но всё равно не мог не чувствовать его близость; Даниэль потерся носом о его щеку. - Скоро ты будешь со мной, - быстро пробормотал тот, - я обещаю. Но сейчас… я могу только извиниться.

Резко дернувшись, Тони вскрикнул, когда его внезапно потянули за волосы назад, заставляя выставить шею. Он услышал, как Стив что-то закричал, но не разобрал слов, слишком озабоченный осознанием, что Даниэль достал что-то из своего кармана... ампула, там была ампула в том месте, где обычно у пистолета находится рукоятка… черт, ему сейчас что-то введут…

Он отчаянно попытался вырваться, но хватка была слишком сильной, и всё случилось так быстро - он моргнуть не успел, а дуло пистолета уже было прижато к его шее, и Даниэль спустил курок. Тони почувствовал острую боль, когда игла вошла в кожу, а потом боль распространилась по всему телу, вниз по груди, по рукам, о, блять, нет, что Даниэль _сделал с ним…_

\- Эта доза станет смертельной через тридцать секунд, если ему не ввести противоядие, - сказал Даниэль, обращаясь к Стиву, хотя Тони уже не мог сказать с уверенностью, его разум уже неслабо затуманился. - К счастью, у меня оно есть…

\- Чего ты, мать твою, добиваешься…

\- Спаси его или схвати меня, - ответил тот и аккуратно опустил тело Тони на пол. Он увидел его расплывшееся лицо в поле зрения и почувствовал прохладу в своей ладони - стекло. Ещё одна ампула. - Выполни свою работу как следует в этот раз, Роджерс… я рассчитываю на тебя.

Глаза Тони закрылись, и он резко дернулся, почувствовав влажную руку на своей щеке на секунду, а затем прикосновение исчезло. Он не мог… черт, всё его тело _горело_. Боже, что бы не вколол ему Даниэль, это было что-то сильное, он умрет меньше, чем через минуту. Всё болело, всё болело, и он услышал свой собственный крик, почувствовал напряжение в горле…

 

Затем он услышал звук двигателя и звуки выстрелов. Резкие хлопки - рикошет, возможно. Подбегающие шаги. Крики.

Руки, теплые руки, знакомые… на его лице, шее. Снова крики… его имя? Блять, он сейчас умрет. Он сейчас умрет.

 

...держись, Тони, Тони, держись, я здесь, держись…

 

Снова острая боль в шее. У него болел рот. Он не мог открыть глаза…

А потом вдруг смог.

Моргая, он почувствовал, как напряжение медленно уходит из тела, и сделал резкий вдох. Боль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, оставляя его лежать беспомощно рядом с… чем-то теплым…

 

Его слух вновь включился в этот момент, и он понял, что он никогда не сможет забыть Стива и то, как его собственное имя срывалось с его языка снова и снова. Его голос был полон ужаса, и его руки крепко вцепились в него, одна на щеке, другая на плече.

Он застонал и попытался найти слабой рукой руку Стива. Его зрение медленно прояснялось, и он смог как следует рассмотреть Стива, который в панике смотрел на него огромными глазами. Его лицо было белым, практически серым.

\- Ст’в, - промямлил он, с облегчением сжимая пальцы на руке Стива, - Стив, черт, где…

\- Ты в порядке? - быстро и отчаянно спросил Стив. Когда Тони просто моргнул в ответ, тот немного его встряхнул. - Тони, _ты в порядке?_ Отвечай, чтоб тебя…

\- Я в’п’рядке, я в порядке, - успокоил Тони, игнорируя желание прижаться к его теплой груди и просто отключиться. Они явно были не в том положении, чтобы делать что-либо подобное. - Даниэль? - хрипло спросил он, пытаясь сесть.

Стив просто опустил его обратно на пол.

\- Тони, тебя только что _отравили_. Тебе надо… боже, тебе нужно в больницу прямо сейчас…

\- Позвони в башню, - перебил Тони, - господи, Стив, звони в полицию, звони Пеппер, скажи ей начать эвакуацию немедленно, ты должен вывести всех оттуда, сейчас…

\- Джарвис занимается этим, - Стив покачал головой и снова опустил его на пол. - Он связался с Пеппер - саперы уже едут туда. Как ты… боже, Тони, _о чем ты только думал?_ \- шикнул он, проверяя пульс Тони. Он был слабым, но стабильным, и самое главное - он _был_. Он аккуратно опустил Тони на пол и поднялся на ноги, снова доставая пистолет и подходя к окнам. Конечно, на улице было пусто - Тони знал, что Даниэля будет не так просто поймать.

Он зажмурился и сделал быстрый вдох, прежде чем медленно сесть. Всё его тело болело - остатки яда в его организме. Ему казалось, что все его нервные окончания были оголены. Тони внезапно почувствовал острое желание разобрать мозг этого психопата на части, просто чтобы понять, как он сумел изобрести эту вещь без ведома гос. служб.

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал резкий удар - и увидел, как один из пистолетов прилетел в стену. Естественно, он не сломался - Тони разработал его, в конце концов - но он всё равно удивился, когда увидел его на полу. Он повернулся к Стиву. Тот легко достал второй пистолет из кобуры на спине, не глядя на Тони, и ударил по одной из досок, которыми было заколочено окно. 

\- Он ушел, - безэмоционально сказал Тони, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Всё вертелось перед глазами какое-то время, но он упрямо продолжал сохранять равновесие.

Стив так резко обернулся, что Тони почти вытянул вперед руку, боясь, что тот тоже потеряет равновесие, но, конечно же, этого не произошло. Это же Стив.

\- Да что ты, блять, говоришь, Тони, - прорычал тот и резко пошел вперед. Его глаза горели гневом. - А теперь я хочу знать, о чем, _черт возьми_ , ты думал, когда вытворял эту херню?!

Тони едва успел открыть рот, когда Стив схватил его за воротник и начал толкать его дальше и дальше, пока он не врезался спиной в стену с глухим звуком. Стив был разъярен, но взглядом он быстро осматривал лицо Тони, его шею, тело, пытаясь найти какие-либо повреждения.

У Тони мгновенно включилась защитная реакция - нужно же было куда-то выпускать весь накопившийся адреналин, в конце концов - и он оттолкнул Стива от себя, ну, или хотя бы попытался - Стив, похоже, даже не заметил этого, тщательно осматривая Тони.

\- Эй! Стив, хватит, у меня был план…

\- Ты полнейший кретин, - яростно прошипел Стив, наконец снова глядя Тони в глаза и сжимая его плечи. - Ты же мог… черт знает, что он мог с тобой сделать, если бы я не появился…

\- Я же только что сказал тебе - у меня был план! - огрызнулся Тони, хватая Стива за руки и пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Когда это не сработало, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как злобно пялиться на Стива в ответ. - Если бы ты не ворвался сюда и не испортил всё, мы бы могли его схватить…

\- Схватить его? Тони, он почти затащил тебя в машину…

\- И маячок, который я проглотил, привел бы Джарвиса прямо к его дому, где мы могли бы застать его врасплох, но ты испортил всё и поставил всех под удар из-за своей глупой…

\- Я ПЫТАЛСЯ ТЕБЯ ЗАЩИТИТЬ! - закричал Стив, практически изо всех сил тряся Тони. - Ты хоть _немного_ представляешь, что он мог… боже, Тони, почему ты просто не мог мне довериться… придерживаться плана, как я _умолял_ тебя сделать, - его голос сорвался на тихий шепот, и он посмотрел на Тони, беспомощно и… испуганно.

Тони уставился на него в ответ, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, но слова просто не приходили в голову. Стив держал его ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем его лицо наконец расслабилось, и он отпустил Тони, очевидно проглатывая свои эмоции, выпрямился и отвернулся. Тони оперся на стену, глядя, как Стив быстро проверяет свой пистолет и затем смотрит куда-то на окно.

\- Полиция и скорая уже едут, Джарвис у меня в наушнике, говорит, они будут здесь примерно через пять минут. Джарвис, машина, в которой скрылся объект, была черной BMW M3, с модифицированной конструкцией. Я оставил пару пуль в шинах, но они не лопнули, значит, их купили на определенном рынке. Мне нужен список всех производителей и компаний, которые продают подобные укрепленные шины, и мне нужно связаться с…

\- Какое тебе вообще дело??! - вдруг закричал Тони, перебивая Стива. - Почему ты так серьезно к этому относишься? Я твой начальник, а ты хочешь подвергнуть всех своих друзей-бариста опасности из-за меня? Серьезно?! Что я, по-твоему, должен был делать, Стив? Просто смотреть?! Нет, к черту это, это моя проблема, и тебе не надо так серьезно…

\- Это моя чертова _работа_ \- относиться к этому серьезно! - обернулся Стив, сжав зубы, и в отчаянии вскинул руки.

\- Но не настолько! Я, блять, тебя не понимаю, Стив! Господи, что ты сделал, чтобы найти меня? Взобрался на гребаную стену?? У тебя пальцы _сломаны_ , почему ты просто не ушел?! - Тони пораженно на него смотрел, делая шаг вперед. Он смотрел, как Стив раздраженно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, но продолжил давить. - Ты… боже, Стив, я этого просто не стою, если бы ты просто перестал переживать так сильно, мы бы его уже пойма…

 

Он почти закончил предложение. Почти. Его рот открылся, и слова почти сорвались с языка, но так и не были произнесены вслух.

Его рот внезапно оказался занят.

Ртом Стива.

 

Его глаза распахнулись на секунду, когда Стив схватил его, прижимаясь к нему, занимая собой всё пространство, и в какой-то момент Тони подумал, а не спросить ли его, какого черта тот делал. Но это было ненадолго; всё его внимание свелось к губам, прижатым к его губам, телу, возвышавшемуся над ним, рукам, прижимающим его к стене по обе стороны от его головы. 

Стив целовал его.

Стив целовал его, чтоб его.

И божечки, Тони целовал его в ответ.

Автоматически обняв Стива за шею, он резко вздохнул и позволил себе закрыть глаза. Руки Стива, только что прижимавшие его к стене, опустились вниз, пока не легли Тони на пояс, отчаянно прижимая его ближе. Он понятия не имел, что происходит - он был настолько переполнен паникой, и злостью, и страхом, что едва ли мог выдержать новую волну эмоций - но он точно знал, что это был Стив, и его губы, и его руки, и _Стив_ , и, боже, Тони никогда не упустит такую возможность.

\- Ты так чертовски _безрассуден_ , - выдохнул Стив, закусывая губу. - Ты не _думаешь_ , ты просто… боже, ты такой мудак, - его руки легли ему на грудь, прямо напротив сердца, и он рвано вздохнул… только не от возбуждения, хотя Тони знал, что оно было. Нет, это был… страх.

 

Стив был _напуган_.

 

Тони открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Стива. Увидел бледное лицо за румянцем на щеках, дрожь в его руках, сжимающих рубашку Тони.

\- Стив, - серьезно сказал Тони, нос к носу с ним, - я был в порядке. Я _сейчас_ в порядке. Прекрати волноваться…

\- Ты не можешь просто сказать мне перестать волноваться, когда… - он резко замолчал, его голос сорвался к концу фразы, он снова сжал руки Тони, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки. Он выглядел абсолютно потеряно. - Тони, Джарвис сказал, что тебя нет, и я _знал_ , что ты пошел к нему, черт возьми… я думал, он _убил_ тебя. Я думал, что он делает что-то ужасное с тобой, я думал, это моя вина, я думал, что _позволил тебе умереть…_

Тони в растерянности смотрел, как Стив смаргивает слезы и упрямо отворачивается от Тони.

\- Эй, Стив, тише, нет… я не хотел…

\- Но ты всё равно это сделал, - прошептал Стив. - Ты всё равно, блять, это сделал, и я так _зол_ на тебя, Тони, черт, я думал, что потерял тебя…

Он резко замолчал, когда Тони крепко обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе, и уткнулся ему в шею. Несколько секунд он лишь неподвижно стоял, но потом просто… сдался. С каким-то грустным звуком он прильнул к Тони, обнимая его дрожащими руками за пояс.

\- Прости меня, Стив, я… ты прав, я не думал, - мягко согласился Тони, проводя пальцами по спутанным волосам Стива, и прижался лбом к его макушке. Стив продолжал молчать, прижавшись лицом к коже Тони, и он выглядел так невинно в таком положении, так беспомощно, даже несмотря на то, что Тони прекрасно знал, что тот, скорее всего, сможет остановить машину голыми руками, если захочет. - Я не думал, прости меня… я просто хотел попытаться остановить его, я хотел, чтобы он перестал вредить людям.

\- Да, а я хочу, чтобы он перестал пытаться вредить _тебе_. И видит бог, из-за тебя это иногда бывает немного трудно, - пробормотал Стив, и Тони почувствовал его слабую улыбку, и это было приятно - он ненавидел видеть Стива таким расстроенным.

Тони поджал губы и продолжил гладить Стива по волосам, пытаясь осмыслить… хоть что-нибудь. Прошедший час чувствовался ночным кошмаром - его только что _отравили_ , господи боже, и он понятия не имел, что представлял собой ‘антидот’, был ли он хотя бы безопасен для его здоровья. Скорее всего, у него вот-вот случится паническая атака, или он впадет в шок.

Но сейчас ему надо было подумать о другом.

\- Тони, пожалуйста, - Стив посмотрел ему в глаза. Он осторожно положил руку на щеку Тони и нежно погладил большим пальцем его скулу, - пожалуйста, пообещай, что больше никогда не сделаешь чего-то подобного. Прекрати думать, что твоя жизнь ничего ни для кого не стоит, ладно? Потому что ты _не прав_. Ты… ты не прав. Для меня стоит.

И как Тони должен был отвечать на такое? Это не… этого не могло происходить по-правде. Точно не с Тони. Слова Стива не соотносились с их значением - Стив не мог хотеть его в этом смысле; он _ни в каком_ смысле не мог его хотеть. Он не заслуживал этого. Даже не близко, чтобы его мог хотеть кто-то такой, как Стив.

И тем не менее, Стив всё ещё смотрел ему в глаза; его пальцы мягко гладили его волосы, его нос касался носа Тони каждый раз, когда он выдыхал. Он выглядел так, будто он был…

Будто он, правда, имел это в виду. Каким-то образом. По какой-то причине.

Губы Тони зашевелились, произнося беззвучное обещание. Перед его глазами всё ещё стояло лицо Стива - выражение ужаса, имя Тони, звучащее на повторе, снова и снова, будто сломанная пластинка. Он был уверен, что он никогда в жизни больше не хочет видеть такого Стива. Он сделает всё что угодно ради этого.

Стив смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд. Его пальцы замерли, и Тони почувствовал, как его собственное дыхание замерло в предвкушении. Он смотрел в ответ, не моргая. Он даже не знал, чего ожидал. Ему было всё равно, чего. Он просто… хотел. Так просто, и глубоко, и полностью. Всё, что он мог получить, что угодно.

Стив мягко выдохнул и затем наклонился, совсем немного, мягко прижимаясь губами к губам Тони, так нежно, будто бы тот был сделан из чего-то хрупкого. Это длилось едва ли секунду, прежде чем он снова отстранился.

\- Тебе нужно в больницу, - пробормотал он с полузакрытыми глазами, - и нам нужно проверить башню. И поговорить с полицией. И отследить этого психа.

Тони моргнул и затем вернулся с небес на землю. Стив был прав. Им сейчас нельзя было отвлекаться, неважно, как сильно ему хотелось.

\- Я… да. Да, ты… нам надо… да.

Стив почти улыбнулся; почти. Он сделал шаг назад, всё ещё держа ладонь на щеке Тони. 

\- Мы поговорим об этом позже, - сказал он. Ему потребовались лишние пару секунд, но в конце концов он отпустил Тони окончательно, отступая назад и пытаясь вернуться в реальность.

\- Эй, - выпалил Тони, поднял руку и указал пальцем на свое лицо, - знаешь, что-то хорошее мы все-таки из этого вынесли.

\- И это?

Тони ухмыльнулся, обводя пальцем свою щеку.

\- У нас наконец-то есть его ДНК.

 

***

 

Следующие часы показались ему адом.

Сперва Тони попытался попасть в башню, но Стив убедил его, что у Пеппер всё было под контролем, и отправил его в больницу. Около пятиста человек пытались ему позвонить, пока Стив сорок минут тихим голосом разговаривал со своим другом по телефону в коридоре, и Тони не слышал, о чем они говорили. И конечно же, ему пришлось сидеть на какой-то глупой больничной койке семь часов и ждать результатов теста, несмотря на то, что он знал, что был в полном порядке.

Как Даниэль и сказал - он не хотел навредить Тони. Просто… оставить его себе. Ненормальный.

Затем появились какие-то чудаки-криминалисты, которые потыкали его щеку где-то пять тысяч раз, чтобы взять ДНК с того места, где Даниэль лизнул его. Он попытался позвонить Брюсу и заставить его прийти и сделать всё самому, потому что если он кому-то и доверял в подобных вещах, так это ему, но этот мудак даже не взял трубку. К этому моменту в дверях палаты уже даже показались люди в костюмах и солнечных очках, назвали себя Шестой Интервенционной Тактико-оперативной что-то там и захотели поговорить, но Стив быстро отвадил их, закрыв дверь у них перед носом.

Да. У Тони было чувство, что Стив всё ещё был на нервах.

Конечно, это учитывая то, что он словом с ним не обмолвился с момента, как тот привез его в больницу. Стив был слишком занят, отвечая на звонки или рыча на незнакомцев, а потом Тони замучили глупыми тестами, а потом Пеппер приехала с новостями. И, боже, они были ударом ниже пояса:

\- Они обыскали всё, - тихо сказала она, пока Стив стоял в дверях, сложив руки на груди. Тони вспомнил ее лицо, когда она сказала ему ‘в здании нет никаких бомб, Тони. И никаких следов бомб. Я обещаю’.

Конечно, сначала он ей не поверил. Но Джарвис подтвердил ее слова после того, как сам просканировал башню, и Стиву с Тони пришлось признать тот факт, что их попросту обвели вокруг пальца.

Никакой бомбы не было. Это была просто показуха. Действительно, гений - сыграл на их страхе и знании того, что он уже сделал раньше, и поставил на то, что они поверят в это дважды. В каком-то смысле похоже на ‘Мальчика, который кричал Волк!’, но наоборот. Он говорил правду в первый раз с детским домом, какие ещё доказательства им были нужны?

Стив не сказал ни слова, пока Пеппер объясняла. Но он выскользнул из палаты ещё до того, как она ушла, и больше не возвращался. Тони решил, что ему нужна минута, чтобы осознать это всё, и это было понятно. Он знал, как выглядел человек, обвиняющий во всем себя. Хотя, на самом деле, это было действительно смешно - будто Стив должен был каким-то образом просто _знать_ , что Даниэль врал, и застрелить его в первую же секунду. Это было просто глупо - тот всех их одурачил, не только его одного.

Но это наконец закончилось. Потому что они наконец-то, _наконец-то_ нашли его. 

\- Даниэль Арлингтон-Джонс, - офицер полиции протянул ему файл, который, скорее всего, только-только собрали. Тони с любопытством в него заглянул, переглядываясь со Стивом, который снова вернулся в палату, хоть и стоял один в углу, бросая полицейскому недоверчивые взгляды. Наверное, всё ещё отходил от событий с Даниэлем. - 39 лет, родился в Квинс. В его деле есть случай наложения ареста - его бывшая получила судебный запрет три года назад, запрещающий ему приближаться к ней. Кстати, она была его коллегой в фармакологической компании в Манхеттене. По коэффициенту его интеллекта можно утверждать, что он практически гений. Мы думаем, он помешался на вашей работе и хотел работать с вами сначала, а потом это вылилось во что-то отвратительное.

Тони пролистал файл, а затем остановил взгляд на фотографии, прикрепленной к бумагам. Он прищурился и наклонил голову набок.

\- Он выглядит знакомо, - пробормотал Тони и почувствовал, как Стив подходит ближе, протягивая руку. Он автоматически передал ему фото.

Конечно же, офицер ответил на вопрос в тот момент, когда Стив напрягся рядом с Тони. 

\- Это потому что он один из ваших уборщиков, мистер Старк.

\- Я видел его, - тихо пробормотал Стив, глядя на фото большими глазами. - Он был… он был в твоей башне. Когда я искал тебя, он… он сказал мне, где тебя найти. Он убирался в твоей комнате, _Тони_ , господи.

\- Как это? - Тони поднял удивленный взгляд. - Он хотел… у него было столько возможностей. Почему он… он же мог просто…

\- Потому то он хотел, чтобы это было игрой, - сказал ему Стив, прежде чем кто-либо успел ответить, и сжал челюсть. - Я уже встречал таких как он. У них две жизни. Они хотят увидеть, насколько близко смогут подойти, пока их не поймают. Я знал девушку несколько лет назад - днем работала няней в богатой семье, а по ночам преследовала родителей повсюду. Она была помешана на их деньгах, и хотя у нее был к ним доступ, когда она была с детьми, этого было… недостаточно для нее, наверное. Им нравится опасность.

Тони посмотрел на него со смесью шока и ужаса.

\- Джарвис? - спросил он, и ему даже не нужно было продолжать.

\- Сэр, мы наняли Джеймса Арлингтона-Джонса шесть месяцев и семь дней назад, - подтвердил тот, и у Тони перехватило дыхание, по венам разлился страх, когда он подумал о своем доме, кухне, душе, спальне, и этом человеке, черт возьми, как он допустил…

Он почувствовал теплое крепкое давление на своем плече и поднял взгляд - Стив успокаивающе улыбался ему. Улыбка была немного натянутой, но Тони оценил усилие и понял посыл. _‘Я с тобой’_ , говорил он, _‘теперь ты в безопасности. Я не позволю ему навредить тебе’._

Тони смог сделать вдох.

\- Это идеальное прикрытие, я полагаю, - сказал офицер и покачался с пятки на носок, пока Тони просто смотрел на фотографию, сконцентрировавшись на пальце Стива, которым тот легко поглаживал его шею. - Благодаря ему он мог получать необходимую информацию, не вызывая подозрений.

\- Мой пиджак из химчистки, - тихо сказал Стив.

\- Детский дом… я оставил тебе записку тем утром на кухонном столе, - добавил Тони, проглатывая вину, которая затопила его в этот момент.

Он ничего не видел. Чертов идиот... он усилил охрану, прочесал всё, кроме уборщиков... это едва ли… а они представляли собой настоящую угрозу, ведь никто их никогда не замечал, будто бы они не имели значения.

Он жил со своим преследователем шесть месяцев и даже не заметил.

\- Наши офицеры сейчас совершают рейд на его дом, пока мы говорим, - продолжил офицер, - и хоть мы его ещё не поймали, мы обещаем, что он больше вам не угроза. Теперь мы взяли его след. У него больше нет ресурсов.

\- И смелости, - пробормотал Тони, кидая взгляд на Стива. - Я думаю, мой телохранитель достаточно сильно напугал его одним только взглядом.

Стив фыркнул, кивая. Он немного наклонился к Тони, пролистывая какие-то страницы в файле. Тони увидел, как офицер немного поднимает брови, видя их близость, но очень мудро решил никак это не комментировать. 

\- Мы свяжемся с вами, если будут новости. И если вы чувствуйте необходимость, мы можем приставить к вам несколько офицеров для сопровождения на общественные мероприятия…

\- Необходимости нет, - быстро перебил Тони и махнул рукой. - Я уверен, что буду в порядке с тем, что имею.

Рука Стива сжалась на его плече. Обещание.

Офицер кивнул и вышел, когда зашла медсестра с результатами тестов и объяснила, что его кровь была чистой, и он мог быть свободен. И как бы именно это Тони и говорил всем с самого начала, но ладно.

\- Куда, мистер Старк? - тихо спросил Стив, садясь на место водителя и глядя на Тони. Он выглядел уставшим.

Тони вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Домой, - ответил он, - просто поехали домой, Стив.

Так они и сделали. Дорога обратно прошла в тишине; Тони, похоже, отключился в какой-то момент, и Стив, кажется, не возражал - у него было полно своих мыслей. Только когда Тони услышал звук открывающейся двери, он открыл глаза и понял, что они снова были в гараже башни. Стив уже открыл для него дверь и мягко ему улыбнулся.

И правда - дом.

Стив проводил его до пентхауса, посадил его на один из стульев на кухне и начал делать что-то у него за спиной. Тони чувствовал, будто вся энергия окончательно оставила его: уже была глубокая ночь, адреналин исчез, и всё его тело болело. Врачи сказали, что всё дело в яде, и это было не круто, но когда Стив положил руку ему на плечо, проходя мимо, боль немного отступила.

Наконец, Тони почувствовал кружку в своих руках и начал пить, даже не задумываясь. Через секунду он скорчил обвинительное лицо и посмотрел им на Стива.

\- Это же кофе без кофеина, ты, чертов варвар.

\- Сейчас два часа ночи.

Когда Тони просто продолжил глазеть на него, Стив вздохнул.

\- Пожалуйста, просто выпей, Тони.

Он поджал губы и посмотрел в кружку.

\- Только потому что ты вежливо попросил, - пробормотал он, поднося ее к губам. Он, правда, ненавидел вкус кофе без кофеина, это было не для драматичного эффекта, но Стив старался. Ему было немного стыдно.

Стив просто смотрел, как он пьет, сложив руки. Он попытался не поежиться под его взглядом, но продержался только четыре с половиной секунды, прежде чем посмотреть на него в ответ с поднятыми бровями.

Стив даже не попытался отвести взгляд.

\- Я всё ещё взбешен, знаешь, - сказал он, и его голос прозвучал очень громко в тишине кухни.

\- Знаю, - ответил Тони, вздыхая и потирая глаза, - я тоже. Слушай… если ты хочешь пойти домой и отдохнуть, то иди, я прекрасно понимаю. Ты всё равно сейчас не на смене, и я понимаю… я знаю, что кое-что было сказано и сделано под влиянием момента, и если ты… я имею в виду… я понимаю, если ты хочешь забыть…

Стив резко оказался перед ним, нахмурился ещё сильнее, сел на стул рядом с Тони и взял его за руку.

\- Я не это имел в виду, Тони, - сказал он настолько уверенно, что это почти обескуражило. Серьезно, Тони ожидал этого разговора в скором времени - он знал, что адреналин и страх делали с людьми, и у Стива сейчас была прекрасная возможность выбраться из… того, что между ними происходило, пока не поздно.

Но Стив всё ещё был здесь. Держал Тони за руку.

Он поднял взгляд, пытаясь найти слова.

\- А лучше бы именно это, - в итоге сказал он, и это было слишком близко к правде, пусть и слишком жалко, но он ничего не мог поделать.

Стив смотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем вздохнул. Он опустил голову, его волосы упали на лицо, и Тони тут же захотел провести рукой, убирая их назад. Он услышал свое имя, тихо произнесенное в ответ - и да, у него было не самое лучшее имя на свете, он мог признать это, в мире было полно других Тони, это всего лишь два слога, и при этом не самых интересных - но когда его произносил Стив, Тони хотел слушать это ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Может, дело было в тоне голоса, или в том, как Стив умудрялся вложить _столько_ эмоций в одно единственное имя, _его_ имя - какая бы ни была причина, что-то переворачивалось у него внутри, когда он слышал его. Он знал, как звучало счастливое ‘Тони’, злое ‘Тони!’ и грустное _‘Тони’._

Также он знал, что это значило, что он различал все эти Тони, но он старался не думать об этом. Он и так уже был прекрасно осведомлен о состоянии, в котором находился, спасибо большое.

\- Тони, - и вот снова, так… так _много_ в этом одном единственном имени, - ты и понятия не имеешь… я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь. Если кто-то и должен уйти, так это ты. Я должен… если бы я был лучше, я бы заставил тебя уйти, - Стив не поднял глаз, лишь упрямо смотрел в пол, пока бормотал эти слова, которые казались полной чушью для Тони, вот честно, потому что как он мог…

\- Мне кажется, я не смог бы уйти, даже если бы попытался, - он осторожно взял лицо Стива в свои руки и заставил его поднять взгляд. Его лицо всё ещё было бледным, и волосы были в беспорядке. Что-то было в его взгляде тоже; Тони знал, что что-то вертелось у того на языке, он всегда знал со Стивом. Тони чувствовал, что в нем было больше, чем тот показывал - и иногда желание узнать всё, о чем думал Стив, было настолько сильным, что он чуть с ума не сходил.

Но Стив никогда не говорил об этом, и Тони не спрашивал. Если Стив не хотел говорить, то Тони не собирался давить на него. Он мог жить, не зная, если это значило, что Стив будет счастлив.

Боже, он так сильно его любил.

Стив смотрел ему в глаза несколько секунд, затем закрыл глаза и наклонился вперед, нежно прикасаясь лбом ко лбу Тони. Он немного вздохнул, поджав губы, и поднял руку, чтобы положить ее ему на шею. Тони сглотнул и тоже закрыл глаза, прижимаясь ближе.

Так они и сидели; оба забыли про свои напитки и просто вдыхали друг друга. Позволили действиям говорить за себя. Это было до странного интимно - Тони был в ситуациях, где было гораздо меньше одежды и гораздо больше прикосновений, хоть и не таких многозначительных, чем у них со Стивом. Ему казалось, что в этот момент он может видеть саму душу Стива. Чувствовать ещё не пропавший страх, злость, яростную потребность защищать, которая исходила от него, словно материальное тепло.

\- Я думаю, - очень, очень тихо сказал Стив, - что я немного скомпрометирован.

Тони устало улыбнулся и засмеялся.

\- О, да ладно? И кто бы мог подумать, да?

\- Мне кажется, с этической точки зрения будет неправильно, если я останусь твоим телохранителем после этого.

\- Эй, тогда ты уволен, - сказал ему Тони, прежде чем наклонить голову и быстро, нервно поцеловать его, - а сейчас останься. Пожалуйста.

Тони облизнул губы и немного отодвинулся назад, чтобы заглянуть в голубизну глаз Стива. Тот смотрел в ответ, не моргая.

Через несколько мгновений он наклонился и поцеловал Тони сам. В два раза нежнее, и через несколько секунд отодвинулся, совсем чуть-чуть, просто вдыхая Тони - но пауза была всего лишь моментной. Что бы ни удерживало Стива до этого, теперь это исчезло, и в следующий раз, когда Тони почувствовал его губы, его поцелуй был горячим, и решительным, и отчаянным. Стив прижался ближе, положил руку на его лицо и целовал его так, будто завтрашнего дня не существовало. 

\- На столько, на сколько ты позволишь, - выдохнул он в ответ, прерываясь так резко, что Тони нахмурился. Увидев это, Стив улыбнулся и легко поцеловал его в уголок рта, затем в щеку, не отодвигаясь дальше. - А сейчас тебе действительно надо отдохнуть. Уже очень поздно, и ты многое сегодня пережил.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но Стив быстро поцеловал его и поднялся, взяв Тони за руки и утягивая его за собой. Только снова встав на ноги, он осознал, насколько сильно устал, потому что всё внезапно поплыло перед глазами. 

\- Я держу тебя, - пробормотал Стив, обнимая Тони за талию и начиная вести его в сторону лифта. В следующий раз, когда Тони вернулся в реальность, они были уже в его комнате, и он опирался на дверь, пока Стив проверял кровать, окна, шкафы...

\- Всё но’ма’но, Стив, - устало пробормотал он, моргая пару раз, - его больше нет.

Стив замер, но затем покачал головой и продолжил.

\- Я не собираюсь рисковать. Не тогда, когда он был прямо… здесь. Я… я просто… я хочу убедиться.

Тони кивнул и позволил Стиву закончить. Если от этого он будет крепче спать, то Тони смирится с проверкой комнаты на предмет бомб. Хотя он не сомневался, что Джарвис уже тщательно прочесал всё помещение, как только получил информацию, так что он не особо волновался.

Через минуту Стив выпрямился и подошел к Тони.

\- Всё чисто, - сказал он, оглядывая комнату в последний раз. - Похоже, он не оставил тебе никаких сюрпризов напоследок. 

Тони просто согласно промычал, делая шаг вперед и снова прижимаясь к Стиву. Теперь, когда он знал, каково это, он больше не мог держать руки при себе, и вся его усталость не добавляла ему самоконтроля. Сейчас он мог думать только о базовых вещах: сон, тепло и безопасность. И всё это могло быть достигнуто, когда Стив был рядом.

Он обернул руки вокруг широченных плеч Стива и уткнулся в не менее широкую грудь.

\- Останься, - попросил он в его рубашку, уже не в силах открыть глаза.

Он почувствовал, как у Стива немного сбилось дыхание, и тот нежно обнял Тони в ответ, его объятие почти полностью закрыло его от внешнего мира. Он чувствовал, будто ничто на свете не могло ему навредить - не тогда, когда Стив был с ним.

\- Тони… Тони, ты очень устал, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

\- Нет, - перебил Тони, качая головой. - В смысле, _да_ , конечно, но… сегодня мы можем… можем мы просто поспать? Здесь. В смысле, если ты… если не… это просто предложение, я не…

Но Стив улыбался уже с середины предложения и начал подталкивать Тони к кровати ещё до того, как он закончил. Столкнувшись коленями с краем кровати, он обернулся и упал на матрас, пряча лицо в подушках. Скорее всего, дело было в побочном эффекте от отравления, потому что обычно ему требовалось не спать дня три, чтобы достичь подобного уровня изнеможденности. Ему было бы стыдно, если бы он ещё мог чувствовать стыд.

Он услышал, как Стив тихо смеется где-то сбоку, и почувствовал, как тот сел на кровать рядом с ним.

\- Сядь, пожалуйста, Тони.

\- Мфф, зачеееем…

\- Я не дам тебе спать в кожаной куртке, вот зачем.

Тони надул губы и свернулся ещё больше. Он спал в чем похуже. Что он и пробормотал Стиву через секунду. Но затем Стив снова произнес его имя - нарочито строго, но больше устало - и вдобавок с теплом вздохнул, и Тони вспомнил, что если Стив будет его раздевать, то это будет весело. Так что он сел прямо и посмотрел на Стива так убийственно, как только смог.

Стив лишь снова засмеялся и начал снимать с него куртку, пока Тони воспользовался возможностью и упал на него ещё раз, используя плечо Стива в качестве подушки. Это было приятно. Он абсолютно точно быстро привыкнет к Стиву-Подушке.

Стив коснулся его кожи, запуская электричество по рукам Тони, и тепло засмеялся.

\- Ну, я рад, что я хоть на что-то годен, я - приемлемая подушка.

Оу. Видимо, он сказал это вслух.

\- Очень на многое годен, - промямлил он, сонно прижимая губы к ключице Стива. Стив одобрительно промычал и немного подвинулся, откидываясь на спинку кровати. Он совсем не выглядел таким же сонным, как Тони.

Но его рука легла на щеку Тони, он провел большим пальцем по его скуле, и Тони мгновенно забыл обо всем на свете, кроме ощущения рук Стива на своем лице и мысли ‘я целовал тебя. может, мне даже доведется _продолжить_ тебя целовать’.

Боже, это было… слишком.

\- Засыпай, Тони, - прошептал Стив, наклоняясь вперед и нежно целуя его в лоб, - ты совсем без сил.

\- Мгм, - сумел выдавить из себя Тони, прежде чем последовать приказу Стива и прижаться к нему ещё ближе. Это было очень хорошее решение - Стив был не только хорошей, но вдобавок ещё и теплой подушкой. Когда тот снова засмеялся, он понял, что его речевой фильтр снова его подвел, но он был слишком уставшим, чтобы переживать из-за этого. Стив нежно провел пальцами по его волосам, и Тони мог подумать только _‘о мой бог это так хорошо я люблю когда меня гладят я люблю Стива я люблю его’._

Он тихо промычал и немного отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.

\- Тебе… бы тоже лечь. Отличная идея.

Когда Стив посмотрел на него в ответ, его улыбка была теплой, но в глазах было беспокойство. Он быстро бросил взгляд на дверь и слегка покачал головой.

\- Я присмотрю за тобой ещё немного, - тихо сказал он, останавливая руку под его ухом, и Тони отметил, что она легла прямо на его пульс.

Ладно, Стив всё ещё переживал. Наверное, это было в его крови - телохранитель и всё такое. Паранойя, видимо, шла в комплекте. 

Тони не стал с ним спорить. Вместо этого он просто свернулся у него на груди и положил руку ему на ногу, легко поглаживая.

\- Он не вернется, Стив. Не сегодня. В любом случае - ты здесь. Меня никто не тронет, пока ты здесь. Ты бы никогда… не допустил этого, - с каждой секундой он больше и больше терял связь с реальностью. Сейчас он говорил только то, что первым приходило ему в голову - правду, как оказалось.

Стив ничего не отвечал какое-то время, замерев в одной позе. Но затем он невообразимо нежно прикоснулся к его лицу; смахнул прядь волос с его лба, погладил его по щеке. Это было так по-глупому _хорошо_ \- чувствовать руки Стива здесь, на своем лице. Гораздо лучше секса, который он получал в свое время, это уж точно.

\- Никогда, - дрожащим голосом прошептал Стив, - Тони, я обещаю. Никто не тронет тебя. Я не позволю… никогда больше. Я клянусь. Я клянусь тебе.

Тони не нужно было повторять дважды. Он знал Стива. Доверял ему свою жизнь.

 

Он заснул под слова, звучавшие как ‘я люблю тебя’, которые Стив прошептал ему в волосы и закрепил обещание нежным поцелуем в макушку. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Стив**

 

Он почувствовал, как удар отдается по всей руке, когда он впечатал кулак в уродливое лицо, но вместо боли получил от этого только удовлетворение. Ничего нового в этом не было - это было ему привычно, путь и немного неприятно.

\- Я спрошу ещё раз, - Стив рассеянно размял запястье и опустился на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с человеком, привязанным к стулу. - Что Джонс купил у тебя? И сколько он…

\- Я те уже сказал! - истерично сказал тот, качая головой. - Я просто посредник, клянусь, я клянусь, я ничего не знал о…

\- Тогда кто дал тебе материалы?

Молчание. Мужчина сильно дрожал; кровь текла по его лицу из пореза на виске, челюсть уже начала наливаться синим от удара Стива, но он всё ещё держал язык за зубами. Видимо, придется потратить ещё немного времени, прежде чем он расколется. Он был какой-то шестеркой в отделившейся мафиозной группировке, если судить по татуировке на его плече - плюс, Пегги узнала его лицо, когда они только привели его, что никогда не значило ничего хорошего. Она сказала, что он участвовал в торговле людьми несколько лет назад - не совсем то, что Стив хотел бы услышать в три часа дня, но что поделать. Иногда было невозможно избежать встреч с отбросами общества, как бы они не старались.

Стив вздохнул, закрывая глаза и прижимая пальцы к своим вискам. Он так _устал_ , боже - он просто хотел вернуться в башню, вернуться к Тони. Тот, скорее всего, до сих пор сидел в своей лаборатории, работал над проектом, который занимал всё его время последние две недели; Стиву нужно было вытащить его оттуда, и лучше раньше, чем позже, а то тот точно забудет про их планы на вечер. Сегодня было их четвертое свидание с того дня, как Стив его поцеловал - они всё ещё разбирались с их отношениями, но пока что всё шло замечательно.

И самое последнее, что Стив хотел сейчас делать - это проводить время в этом подвале, выбивая мозги из какого-то урода, чтобы добыть информацию. И всё же он, черт возьми, этим и занимался.

Боже, он надеялся, что скоро это закончится. Он был слишком стар, чтобы избивать преступников по темным углам.

\- Скажи мне, - сказал он своим самым опасным тоном, - или я сделаю тебе по-настоящему больно.

Снова долгое молчание, и затем мужчина покачал головой. 

\- Нет, не сделаешь, - быстро сказал он, - я знаю, кто ты такой. Ты - Капитан. Ты… ты один из этих Мстителей, про которых все говорят. Ты не делаешь подобного с людьми. Ты так не работаешь, мне говорили.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Ты прав, - безэмоционально сказал он, бросая взгляд на дверь и думая о свободе в виде хорошего теплого дивана и ещё более хорошего и более теплого Тони, - обычно мы так не делаем. Но кое-что мое было подвергнуто опасности, и мне это не понравилось. Поэтому я выясню, кто стоит за всем этим, кто помогал, кто хоть как-то был причастен. Я не прощаю так легко. Ты нас знаешь. Знаешь, чем мы занимаемся. Поэтому даже не пытайся говорить мне, что я могу и чего я не могу делать, потому что для тебя это не закончится ничем хорошим, если я решу доказать тебе что-то.

Затем он наклонился ближе, сжав кулаки. Он умел запугать, знал, как добиться своего. Обычно не его сфера деятельности, но Наташа научила его всему, что знала сама ещё со времен работы в КГБ - да и в любом случае, вот это? Это стало личным. Он должен был сделать это сам. Он _хотел_ сделать это сам. Может, обычно они и не вели себя как самовлюбленные мафиозные боссы, не допрашивали людей в темных помещениях, но иногда это было необходимо. И если Стив хотел попытаться обрубить все концы с этим миром, он должен был сделать это… окончательно. Никто не должен был знать о нем - его прикрытия должны были остаться нерушимыми.

Он пытался быть лучше, но… ну, не так-то просто это было, когда вся твоя карьера заключалась в обратном. Иногда было необходимо запачкать руки. Баки и остальные, кажется, забавлялись от всего происходящего - всего неделю назад он просил их бросить всё вместе с ним, а сейчас он первым нырял с головой обратно. Но он не раздумывал об этом дважды - как бы сильно он не хотел уйти, как и остальные, он не мог позволить себе сделать это прямо сейчас. Он принял это решение в тот момент, когда увидел руки Джонса на Тони; он знал без тени сомнения, что он должен найти его и убить. А когда это будет сделано - затем он сложит оружие. Обязательно.

Это того стоит.

Человек в стуле смотрел на него со страхом несколько секунд. Стив достаточно долго был в этой игре, чтобы распознать слабый характер. Сложностей с ним не будет, они получат, что хотят. Они вышли на него спустя две недели попыток отследить Даниэля. Он был их первой зацепкой за всё это время, и теперь он говорил им, что ничего не знает.

Стив встал и без предупреждения врезал тому по челюсти, резко и грубо и именно в том месте, где ему будет больнее всего.

\- Скажи мне то, что я хочу знать, - тихо приказал он.

Тот плюнул ему под ноги, так что Стив ударил его снова, в то же самое место, даже сильнее.

\- Скажи мне, иначе тебе будет гораздо больнее, чем сейчас.

Он покачал головой и опустил руку в карман, чтобы достать нож. Он спокойной повертел его между пальцев, а затем резко вогнал его в плечо ублюдка, думая о всех невинных людях, которые пострадали из-за этого подонка. В каком-то смысле это даже принесло ему наслаждение, когда тот закричал от боли.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это только начало, да? Может, мне стоит оставить на тебе по шраму за каждого человека, чьи жизни ты разрушил, м? Как думаешь, сколько выйдет? Сотня? Пять? Пегги сказала, что ты наделал немало, пока не перебежал в наркоторговлю. Я мог бы спросить ее, как думаешь?

Мужчина застонал, и Стив лишь покачал головой с отвращением. Он никогда не был хорош в допросах - слишком эмоциональный для этого, убивал их слишком быстро. Но когда он собрался достать нож и вонзить его во второе плечо, его прервали. Дверь сзади открылась, и заглянул Баки, поднимая бровь и указывая на телефон в своей руке.

\- Твоя лапуля на линии, - ухмыльнулся он, - и он звучит очень нетерпеливо.

Стив открыл рот, резко возвращаясь в реальный мир, нормальный мир. Он моргнул пару раз и собрался с мыслями, бросая последний взгляд на мужчину, привязанного к стулу. Махнув Баки продолжать работу, он забрал у него телефон и поднес к уху, неосознанно вытирая кровь с рук о свои штаны.

\- Привет, родной, - легко сказал он, улыбаясь во весь рот просто от того, что говорит с ним.

\- Слушай, - и уже то, как Тони произнес это слово, дало Стиву понять, что сейчас он будет долго слушать, - у меня сейчас есть примерно восемь миллионов вещей, которые мне нужно сделать за тридцать шесть часов, и Оби никак не слезет с моей шеи из-за семи миллионов из них, так что он, наверное, придет навестить меня очень скоро, и Пэп снова ворует мое вино, потому что я _знаю_ , что я не пил мерло вчера вечером, и всё же оно каким-то волшебным образом исчезло из... о, и акции упали где-то на довольно немало, без каких-либо причин, и это я ещё не говорю про этого дурацкого Мистера Офицера, который всё никак не перестанет приходить в мой дом и рассказывать мне, насколько я в безопасности, пока Даниэль сбежал куда-то в Великобританию или куда там они мне сказали, в общем, если вкратце - у меня стресс, и ты должен быть здесь, прямо сейчас, иначе я закричу, - закончил он, хватая ртом воздух, и Стив засмеялся, поворачиваясь к Баки и прижимая палец к губам, прося его быть потише, пока тот работал. Его лучший друг лишь закатил глаза и кивнул.

Вытерев руки ещё раз и приложив телефон к другому уху, он улыбнулся.

\- Ты всегда можешь просто снова нанять меня своим телохранителем, и тогда я буду убирать из твоего поля зрения всех, кого скажешь, не задавая лишних вопросов.

\- Я разрешаю тебе делать это в любом случае - права моего парня гораздо обширней прав моего телохранителя. И вообще, мне кажется, офицер Афферсон заходит ко мне далеко не просто так, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Я думаю, у офицера Афферсона только хорошие намерения. А если нет, то я _уверен_ , что офицер Афферсон не осмелится ничего предпринять. Он же видел мое лицо. Я в безопасности.

Тони с теплом вздохнул и затем вдруг воскликнул:

\- О! А что, если он на самом деле Даниэль Джонс в маске, который хитроумно вводит меня в заблуждение и создает ложное чувство безопасности во мне, чтобы потом похитить меня из моей мастерской… 

\- Тони, - неодобрительно перебил Стив. Он уже понял, что Тони быстро начинал шутить о серьезных вещах, которые касались его самого, - не говори ничего подобного. Я начну волноваться.

\- Ты всегда волнуешься.

\- Это было в моем резюме, к сожалению, тебе с этим жить.

Он знал, что Тони улыбался на том конце провода. И это было приятно в каком-то смысле - думать, что Тони мог спокойно шутить об этом сейчас. Они узнали уже после первой ночи, проведенной… ну… _вместе_ , наверное… что Даниэль воспользовался своей кредитной картой, чтобы купить билет в Великобританию, по всей видимости, в попытке избежать наказания. Для Тони этого было достаточно - он был твердо уверен, что его преследователь больше не представлял собой угрозы. А вот Стив: он не забывал так просто. Он постоянно думал о том, что того до сих пор не поймали. И что Даниэль слишком легко сдался при том, что был в таком отчаянии.

Стив знал, что не сможет отдыхать спокойно, пока не увидит Даниэля на расстоянии выстрела. Он не был телохранителем Тони - не мог больше им быть, теперь, когда они встречались - но это не значило, что он перестанет вести себя как телохранитель. Он обещал Тони - обещал самому себе - что он не позволит никому навредить ему, и он определенно точно собирался сдержать свое слово. Он был должен Тони больше, чем мог дать - но он собирался сдвинуть горы, чтобы хотя бы попытаться. Тони заслуживал этого.

\- Возвращайся поскорее домой, - мягко попросил Тони, и Стив моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность. - Кофейни не могут быть _настолько_ загруженными, я уверен. А даже если могут, мне не нравится тот факт, что она отнимает всё твое внимание. Это моя работа.

Сердце кольнуло виной - уже знакомая подруга.

\- Прости, прости, иногда такое бывает… обещаю, я приеду к пяти. Не забудь про ужин.

\- Эй, я гений, я ничего не забываю, - проинформировал его Тони, и Стив открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь саркастическое в ответ, но тут услышал сдавленный крик позади и обернулся, глядя на Баки, который быстро закрыл рот мужчины своей рукой.

\- Что это было? - немного взволнованно спросил Тони.

Стив неодобрительно посмотрел на друга, и тот виновато на него глянул, сжимая челюсть виновника так сильно, что он не мог больше издавать никаких звуков.

\- Кто-то только что разлил на себя эспрессо, черт, извини, мне надо разобраться. Поговорим позже, ладно? Будь осторожен, Тони.

Он представил, как Тони с нежностью закатил глаза - машинальное действие в ответ на такое прощание Стива. Хотя это не значило, что он собирался останавливаться - иногда Тони и правда нужно было напоминать, что… ну, что люди переживали за него.

Тони попрощался и положил трубку, что позволило Стиву обернуться к Баки. Тот всё ещё сжимал лицо мужчины, второй рукой медленно поворачивая нож в его плече. Подняв бровь, он глянул на Стива. 

\- Рискованно говорить, что ты сейчас в кафе, приятель. Что, если он решит сделать тебе сюрприз?

\- Клинт позвонит мне, а ему скажет, что я только что ушел в магазин, - пожал плечами Стив, кладя телефон обратно в карман. Он видел, как Баки смотрел на него - видел и ненавидел это, потому что понимал, что тот был прав. Всё было настолько запутанно, и он прекрасно это знал.

Но скоро всё закончится. Как только они отследят Даниэля, он наконец-то сможет остановиться. И ему больше не придется врать Тони. Он не думает, что он даже сможет врать - его секрет был настолько большим, что все его силы уходили на то, чтобы его сохранить.

Баки вздохнул, делая шаг назад и вытирая руки.

\- Ну, ты точно распланировал ваши жизни как надо, этого не отнять.

\- Не начинай, Бак…

\- Почему? Ты же уже прекрасно знаешь, что я думаю об этом…

Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но остановился, когда услышал хриплый смех. Их заложник поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива так, что у того кровь закипела в жилах.

\- Смело, Капитан, - пробормотал он, может, потому что у него было сотрясение, и он не думал ясно, может, просто потому что решил, что ему сойдет это с рук. - Пытаешься играть в прилежную семью с гражданским? Ты и вправду, видимо, считаешь себя неуязвимым.

\- Это ещё что значит? - холодно спросил Стив.

Мужчина лишь поднял бровь и отвел взгляд.

\- Поймешь, когда кто-нибудь узнает. Пока ты развлекаешься на улицах Нью Йорка, кто-то просто залезет к тебе в дом через окно, и когда ты вернешься домой, ты найдешь своего бесценного любовничка с перерезанной…

Звук выстрела разрезал воздух. Стив посмотрел на пистолет, который как-то оказался в его руке, и затем на мужчину, чья голова запрокинулась назад. Он чувствовал себя так напряженно, как никогда. Он даже не моргнул, выстрелив в него.

Баки громко вздохнул.

\- О, просто замечательно, так держать. Где мы сейчас достанем чертову информацию?

\- Он всё равно ничего не знал, - сказал Стив, опуская пистолет, но не отводя взгляда от мертвого мужчины перед собой. - Он был просто посредником. Кто бы ни был продавцом, он бы не стал раскрывать свою личность такому, как он. И у нас всё равно уже есть список локаций из его телефона. Нам нужно просто перехватить продавца.

Баки ничего не ответил; просто отступил ещё на шаг и скривился, глядя на брызги крови на своей серой рубашке. Но через несколько секунд его взгляд вернулся к Стиву.

-  Меня тоже застрелишь, если я скажу, что он не так уж и не прав?

\- Заткнись, Баки, - огрызнулся Стив, убирая пистолет обратно в кобуру. - Я не позволю этому случиться.

Ещё несколько секунд тишины; оба стояли в пустой комнате, единственная вещь между ними - это доказательство вспышки гнева Стива. Однако, в конце концов, Баки просто пожал плечами и отвернулся. Почесал бороду.

\- Надеюсь, ты не пытаешься прыгнуть выше головы, Стив, - мягко сказал он и хлопнул Стива по плечу, проходя мимо него. Стив не ответил, просто позволил Баки молча выйти из подвала, пока он снова не оказался в комнате один.

Он посмотрел на тело, на капли крови, ритмично падающие из его виска на бетонный пол. Он не чувствовал сожаления. Интересно, можно ли назвать его монстром.

 

Через минуту он развернулся и последовал за Баки, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

 

***

 

Когда он наконец-то вернулся домой вечером, ему казалось, что усталость настолько въелась в его кости, что не уйдет никогда. Он никого не убивал уже несколько месяцев, осознал он - он даже не замечал, насколько тяжелым был этот вес, пока он не начал от него избавляться, а сейчас он снова вернулся к самому началу. Ему пришлось помыть руки три раза на случай, если на них осталась кровь. Он даже не хотел думать о том, как объяснить это Тони, если он заметит.

Джарвис поприветствовал его в своей привычной тихой манере, когда он вошел в пентхаус, улыбнулся в потолок и поздоровался в ответ. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы окончательно подружиться с ним; из-за паранойи, окружавшей его даже сейчас, он не мог расслабиться в башне. Но при этом он доверял машине - Джарвис был гораздо более человечен, чем некоторые люди, которых Стив встречал в свое время. И его главной функцией была защита Тони. Хоть в начале он и относился к Джарвису как к помехе, Стив быстро осознал, какую неоценимую помощь тот предоставлял. Джарвис показал ему, где найти Тони, позволил ему это сделать. Стив никогда не забудет этого.

\- Тони дома? - спросил он, проводя рукой по волосам и оглядывая пустую кухню. Он сдержал порыв проверить периметр, как обычно. Теперь, когда они узнали, как Джонс проникал в башню, больше не было потребности волноваться. Почти.

\- В данный момент он в гостиной, мистер Роджерс, - ответил Джарвис, и Стив кивнул, положил сумку на стол и прошел дальше через огромную кухонную зону и за угол. Он заметил Тони через секунду, свернувшегося на диване, словно котенок. Его глаза были открыты, но создавалось такое впечатление, что недолго. Он точно не казался готовым к их свиданию через полчаса.

\- Что ты всё ещё делаешь здесь? - тихо спросил Стив Пегги, проходя дальше в комнату, нахмурившись, когда заметил ее, лежащую рядом с Тони, не касаясь его, но почти. 

Это был эквивалент объятия для этой женщины. 

Она должна была только заскочить и проверить Тони, пока Стив был занят - их общая договоренность, не только защищать Тони, но и по-настоящему узнать его, учитывая, что они теперь встречались со Стивом. Ему было важно, чтобы его друзья… ну, чтобы они не видели его только как человека, которого он хотел убить в течение нескольких месяцев.

Боже, это звучало так ужасно.

Она посмотрела на него и вздохнула, поднимая руку с идеальным маникюром.

\- Он сказал, что мои ногти выглядят ужасно, и что я не уйду, пока он их не исправит. Он… на удивление умеет убеждать, когда хочет.

Стив фыркнул, согласно кивая, и затем отвлеченно посмотрел на свои собственные руки. Тони уже давно не решал, что его ногти нужно подправить. Конечно, именно в этот момент Тони схватил его за руки и повалил его на диван.

\- Пр’вет, - устало пробормотал он, потирая глаза и улыбаясь Стиву так, будто встреча с ним была самым великолепным, что случилось с ним за весь день.

Стив поерзал, пока Тони не оказался больше на его ногах, а не на диване. Их пальцы переплелись.

\- Так что, ты готов к нашему свиданию через… - он бросил взгляд на часы, - …пятнадцать минут?

Тони замер, а затем выругался и попытался подняться.

\- О, черт, пятнадцать минут? Я думал, у меня есть ещё целый час, чтоб тебя, Картер, почему ты мне не сказ…

\- Он никуда не пойдет, Стив, - рассеянно бросила Пегги, глядя в телевизор. - Посмотри на него, он на ногах не стоит. Он даже начал храпеть посреди нашего разговора несколько минут назад.

Стив открыл рот, с удивлением глядя на Тони.

\- Тони, ты же говорил, что ты спишь между работой и этим дурацким проектом…

\- Я сплю, сплю! - быстро сказал тот, взмахивая руками и закатывая глаза. - Но Оби позвонил, и он пилит меня, Стив, _пилит_ , а это значит, что эта сделка очень важна. Мне нужно ускориться с этой ракетой, иначе мы пропустим дедлайн, и тогда…

\- Это не значит, что ты можешь не спать сорок часов подряд, Тони, господи, - Стив дал ему легкий подзатыльник и посмотрел на него с теплом, когда тот надулся и свернулся ещё сильнее на животе Стива.

\- Заткнись, ты больше не мой телохранитель.

\- Нет, я твой парень, а это значит, что меня ещё больше заботит твоя жизнь, чем когда я был телохранителем, так, на минуточку.

В ответ Тони лишь задрал его футболку и укусил его живот, из-за чего он вскрикнул и дернулся. Он строго посмотрел на Тони, пытаясь не засмеяться, когда тот искренне ему улыбнулся.

\- И ты не представляешь, как я этому рад, ведь теперь мне можно делать так, - сказал он, потягиваясь, как кот, на Стиве.

\- Это отвратительно, Стив, - услышал он Пегги. Она смотрела на него со смесью смеха и легкого неверия в происходящее. - Кто ты, блять, такой, и что ты сделал с угрюмым мудаком, которого _я_ знаю?

\- Ха ха, - Стив показал ей язык и поднял в воздух средний палец. - этот мудак просто ждет, когда мы вернемся домой, чтобы надрать тебе задницу в Call of Duty.

\- Эй эй, погоди, что? - Тони поднял брови и махнул в сторону телевизора. - У меня тут как бы миллион разных игр. Поиграйте в одну из них. Если тебе, конечно, не нужно никуда идти, Пегги.

Она быстро глянула на Стива, который просто кивнул. Ужин мог подождать.

\- Ладно, если хочешь посмотреть, как Картер публично опозорится, я могу тебе помочь.

\- Он любит притворяться, что он бог, когда берет в руки джойстик, - прошептала Пегги Тони, наклонившись ближе с самодовольным видом. - Просто смотри - он продует вчистую, но найдет какое-нибудь оправдание. Или просто будет мухлевать.

\- _Стив?_ \- неверяще спросил Тони. - Мухлевать? Быть не может.

\- Говорю тебе.

\- Эм, да ты хоть видела, как Клинт играет в Mario Kart? - угрюмо попытался защититься Стив. - _Вот это_ называется мухлевать. Я просто начинаю… ерзать, когда страсти накаляются и всё такое.

\- Ага, и твои локти волшебным образом выбивают джойстики из наших рук, - Пегги закатила глаза и переглянулась с Тони, и Стиву это не понравилось - его не радовала перспектива иметь дело с ними обоими одновременно. Может, его идея сдружить их была не такой уж удачной.

\- Знаешь, что я думаю? - спросил Тони, садясь прямо и затем ложась на плечо Стива. - Я думаю, нам нужно пригласить всех твоих друзей и выяснить, кто из вас на самом деле самый лучший геймер. Я просто не поверю, что Стив Роджерс грязный обманщик, пока не увижу этого своими глазами, - он вопросительно посмотрел на Стива, пожимая одним плечом. - Что скажешь? Хочешь пригласить их? Ты всё засылаешь их поодиночке, можешь уже просто созвать их всех вместе, чтобы они запугали меня своей дружной группой.

Стив открыл рот, потом моргнул и резко повернулся к Пегги.

\- Ты, что, его запугивала? - неверяще спросил он. - _Его?_ Для _меня?_  

Он не мог ничего поделать… его друзья были просто… Стив был _наемным убийцей_ , черт возьми, он сам мог о себе позаботиться…

\- Ну уж не запугивала, - поспешила успокоить она, угрожающе глядя на Тони, на что тот просто фыркнул, - просто… прояснила несколько вещей. Он не возражал.

\- Не возражал, - согласно пожал плечами Тони и посмотрел на Стива, отвлеченно проводя рукой по его рубашке. - Поверь мне, когда Роуди вернется домой, ты тоже получишь подобный разговор, не сомневайся. Я могу только извиниться заранее, - он закрыл глаза и откинулся назад, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Стива. - Ну, так что? Ночь игр? Да или нет?

Стив засмеялся, прижимаясь подбородком к макушке Тони.

\- Почему бы и нет? Я прослежу, чтобы они не отбились от рук, не переживай. Они же уже освободились сейчас, да, Пэггс?

\- Да, я позвоню Баки, он скажет остальным, - сказала она, зевнула и поднялась, чтобы выйти позвонить.

Стив не упустил ее взгляд, который она бросила им напоследок - полу-довольный, полу-смеющийся. Стив улыбнулся, откидываясь на подушки и чувствуя счастливый вздох Тони. Тяжесть частично пропала с его сердца - иногда, когда он был с Тони, он мог притвориться, что он никогда не жил той жизнью. Здесь, он просто… принадлежал Тони. И это всё, чего он хотел. 

\- Как прошел твой день? - тихо спросил он, пока Пегги говорила по телефону.

Тони фыркнул и закатил глаза.

\- Как я сказал, Оби пилит меня. Это очень… выматывает, - он закрыл глаза ладонью и засмеялся. - Может, мне просто бросить всю эту оружейную промышленность. Завязать со всем этим и открыть какой-нибудь гараж. Мне это понравится гораздо больше.

Стив наблюдал за ним, отвлеченно гладя его по волосам. Иногда Тони выглядел таким уставшим, когда говорил о своей работе. Не только уставшим, конечно, Стив не мог отрицать, что Тони выглядел наиболее живым, когда создавал что-то, проектировал, но также он мог согласиться - простой гараж приносил бы ему не меньше удовольствия, чем мульти-миллиардная компания. 

\- Может, тебе стоит это сделать, - только полушутя предложил он.

Но Тони лишь засмеялся в ответ и переплел их пальцы. Стив нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, потому что Пегги вернулась через секунду с телефоном в руке, улыбаясь. Она упала на диван рядом с ними.

\- Окей, они все будут здесь минут через десять. У вас есть вкусняшки? Я хочу вкусняшек, - она повернула голову в сторону кухни.

Стив столкнул ее с дивана.

\- Да, на верхней левой полке есть попкорн, а в морозилке мороженое. Неси.

Тони удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Как ты помнишь всё это? _Я_ этого не помню, а это вообще-то мой дом.

\- Ну, вообще-то, я тоже живу здесь уже несколько месяцев, - проинформировал Стив, пожав плечами. - И я наблюдательный.

Пока Пегги пошла за едой, Стив счастливо закрыл глаза. Звуки телевизора и готовящегося попкорна успокаивали его, помогая снять этот вес, который он носил внутри себя. Это было даже странно - насколько быстро он привык к нормальной жизни.

Ну… если жизнь в башне с миллиардером и искусственным интеллектом могла считаться нормальной.

Он любил это всё даже больше, чем мог признаться.

Остальные пришли быстро, вываливаясь из лифта и скрывая дискомфорт улыбками. Стив понимал. Они все были сломаны по-своему - доверие давалось им непросто. Но вскоре они уже освоились - они постоянно устраивали ночи игр у себя дома, так что это было то же самое, просто в другом месте. И с гораздо лучшей графикой.

\- Поверить не могу, - заторможено сказал Тони с пола после того, как Стив спихнул его со своих коленей, чтобы удобнее взять джойстик, - Я бы _никогда в жизни_ не подумал, что Стив такой грязный читер. Что только что произошло? Я в параллельной вселенной или…

Стив шикнул на него и пнул его в плечо ногой, а затем зарычал, когда Клинт воспользовался возможностью застрелить его.

\- Спасибо, что отвлек его, Тони, - счастливо сказал тот. Стив раздраженно фыркнул и бросил на Тони взгляд преданного товарища, будто тот лично выхватил джойстик и убил его.

\- О, поверь мне, это реально, - подтвердила Наташа с ухмылкой. - Стив просто не может отпустить и забыть, не так ли, дружок?

\- Заткнись, Романов.

Она переглянулась с Тони и фыркнула. Тот сел поближе, прижимаясь к ногам Стива, и посмотрел на него, нахмурившись.

\- Поверни и зайди в главное здание, - сказал он.

\- Хм?

\- Поворачивай, сейчас. Клинт видит тебя из своей засады, он выстрелит в тебя из снайперской.

Стив быстро кинул на него удивленный взгляд, но последовал его приказу. Клинт выматерился и убийственно посмотрел на Тони из кресла. Он почувствовал, как Тони проваливается в расстояние между его ног в попытке избежать этого взгляда. 

\- Извини, Бартон… хотел сравнять счет. И да, у меня _есть_ любимчик, я признаю.

\- Тебе повезло, что ты сейчас не играешь, - угрюмо пробормотал Клинт, - иначе я бы уже надрал тебе задницу.

Тони поднял бровь, и Стив почувствовал, как тот немного выпрямляется между его ног.

Спустя три игры с джойстиком в руках у Тони и много, _много_ проигрышей со стороны других игроков, все поняли, что Тони понимал, что он делает, гораздо лучше, чем они думали. Хотя, если честно, они должны были это предвидеть.

 

\- Да говорю тебе, он мухлевал! - закричал Баки позже этим вечером, ударяя руками по кухонному столу в их квартире. Клинт согласно кивнул, неверяще прищурив глаза.

\- Очень подозрительно, - добавил он. - Этот мудак убил меня 23 раза! 23!

Стив лишь засмеялся и закатил глаза, толкая обоих плечами. Он устал, гораздо сильнее, чем думал до этого - хотя, сейчас было уже два часа ночи и он пялился в огромный телевизор большую часть вечера, так что это было не удивительно. Несмотря на его усталость, однако, какая-то его часть всё равно хотела вернуться в Манхэттен и провести оставшуюся часть ночи с Тони. Большинство вещей, которые он хотел делать, теперь сводились к Тони. И его это не огорчало, он не был против. Это было лучше, чем некоторые другие вещи, которые он делал.

Ладно, может, он не просто немного сходил по нему с ума, может, всё было куда серьезней. Ну так подайте на него в суд, у него _годами_ не было нормальных отношений. Это было… это было чертовски хорошо, ладно? Это было очень, очень хорошо.

И если судить по многозначительным улыбкам и поднятым бровям, которые его друзья бросали ему, когда он был с Тони, они тоже прекрасно это видели. Они знали его лучше, чем он сам себя знал, поэтому, конечно, как только он начал влюбляться в Тони, они всё поняли. Ему, наверное, стоило злиться из-за постоянных подначек с их стороны, но он не мог. Он был слишком счастлив.

Любить, позволять себе иметь эти отношения… это было глотком свежего воздуха. Первым глотком свежего воздуха за очень долгое время.

Пегги поймала его взгляд через кухню, и Стив улыбнулся ей. Она засмеялась, подошла к нему и прижалась плечом. Он почувствовал ее знакомый запах и машинально прижался к ней в ответ.

\- Выглядишь счастливым, Капитан, - отметила она мягким голосом.

Он опустил взгляд, улыбаясь своим рукам.

\- Я и вправду счастлив, мисс Картер, - ответил он.

Когда он посмотрел на нее, она наклонила голову набок и внимательно смотрела на него с теплом во взгляде. Она уже смыла макияж, забрала волосы в неаккуратный хвостик - сама повседневность - и опустила локти на кухонную стойку. Он знал, что эти руки убили огромное количество людей, но в этот момент он видел перед собой только друга с золотым сердцем. Ему становилось всё сложнее и сложнее вспоминать, кем он был на самом деле. Кем они были. 

Наверное, это было хорошо.

\- Он тебе подходит, - тихо сказала она, сжимая его руку. - Я переживала, признаю. По поводу этого всего… по поводу того, искренен ли он. Но увидев вас вместе… такое не подделаешь. Ты ненормальный, Стив, но мне кажется, у тебя всё получится.

Он закусил губу, пытаясь удержать улыбку, и сжал ее руку в ответ. Ее слова отдались сотнями бабочек в его животе - одна только мысль о чем-то продолжительном с Тони учащала его пульс и перехватывала дыхание.

Он хотел этого. Боже, он так сильно этого хотел.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он слегка дрожащим голосом, - я, правда, на это надеюсь.

Она улыбнулась снова.

\- Ну, у тебя уже есть Баки, чтобы ворчать на тебя. Я подумала, что тебе не помешает немного поддержки.

\- Тогда мне повезло, что это ты. Не хотелось бы мне знать, как Клинт бы меня поддерживал.

Она подняла бровь.

\- _‘Тони трахается что надо, и мы все видим это по твоей довольной морде, так что не проеби это’,_ \- сымитировала она его голос, и Стив громко засмеялся, чувствуя румянец на своих щеках.

\- Ну, - пожал он плечами, разворачиваясь, - не могу сказать, что он неправ, - он бросил на нее довольный взгляд через плечо, и она захихикала, прикрыв рот рукой. Он махнул рукой, проходя через кухню, - Пойду спать. Ночи, ребят.

Все пробормотали свои прощания в ответ, и в отражении микроволновки он заметил, как Баки с улыбкой закатывает глаза. Он чувствовал себя почти пьяным от чувства счастья, свернувшегося внутри него и греющего душу, которую он даже не знал, что имел.

 

Он упал на кровать, глядя в потолок и обещая себе, что он не потеряет это. Чего бы это ни стоило - он хотел держаться за это счастье изо всех сил.

 

***

 

\- ...зьми чертов телефон, _СТИВ_ , возьми свой ЧЕРТОВ ТЕЛЕФОН, ИНАЧЕ Я ПРИДУ И УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!

Стив моргнул и зажмурился, пытаясь спрятаться от солнечных лучей, просачивающихся сквозь щели в шторах. Это был голос Баки, доносившийся из соседней комнаты, дополненный стуками кулака по стене. Он недоуменно поднял голову с подушки и услышал телефон, звонивший на столе.

Устало простонав, он протянул руку и взял его, не забыв посмотреть на время. Восемь утра, боже - номер принадлежал Тони, и что Тони вообще делал в такую рань? 

\- Да? - спросил он, протирая глаза.

\- Окей, я знаю, что это странно, - начал Тони немного приглушенно и нервно, - но я сейчас в десяти секундах от твоей квартиры, в машине, и я хочу, чтобы ты сбежал со мной.

Стив замер на мгновение, а затем резко сел в кровати.

\- Что? - неверяще спросил он.

\- Всего на день, - быстро добавил Тони, - максимум на два. Я просто… мне нужно сбежать от всего этого ненадолго. Я хочу уехать. Давай со мной.

Ещё одна пауза, и затем:

\- Я как бы прямо под твоим окном сейчас.

 

Метнувшись вперед, Стив раздвинул шторы. Внизу на улице он увидел Тони и его ярко оранжевый ламборгини; тот был в облегающих джинсах, белой футболке и его любимой кожаной куртке. Черные солнечные очки он поднял на волосы, а ноги положил на приборную панель, выставляя напоказ свои очередные дизайнерские кроссовки, которые Стив считал жутко неудобными.

И всё же его рот всё равно наполнился слюной. 

Тони его заметил и радостно помахал рукой.

\- Давай со мной, - повторил он, и Стив увидел его белые зубы, когда тот улыбнулся.

Он просто уставился в ответ, пытаясь подумать своим утренним мозгом о чем-то, кроме ‘Тони’ и ‘Тони Секс’.

\- Я… я не… что? Тони, куда мы…

\- Кто знает? Какая разница? - взмахнул рукой Тони и пожал плечами. - Можем мы просто…  боже, я просто хочу свалить отсюда с тобой, Стив. Если Оби позвонит мне ещё хоть раз насчет этих дурацких ракет, или Пеппер начнет наседать с этими собраниями, то я точно взорвусь. Давай уедем. Мне скучно.

Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать… он неверяще засмеялся, глядя на своего парня, будто тот был галлюцинацией.

\- Ты серьезно? - спросил он.

\- Серьезно-шмурьезно. Пакуй вещички, нас не будет день или два.

\- Что, если я скажу нет?

\- Не скажешь, - легко ответил Тони - и черт возьми, он был прав. Стив бы пошел за этой сволочью куда угодно.

Он потратил ещё несколько мгновений, чтобы просто посмотреть на него, затем снова засмеялся и резко развернулся.

\- Спущусь через две минуты, - быстро сказал он и положил трубку. Через секунду он уже опускался на колени, чтобы достать спортивную сумку из-под кровати.

Это было глупо и необдуманно, и их несомненно обоих за это отчитают потом, но Стив улыбался от уха до уха, пока запихивал зубную щетку и одежду в сумку, так что в конце концов это того стоило. Что-то в Тони заставляло его хотеть быть глупым. Импульсивным. В любом случае, кто-то должен был присмотреть за этим идиотом, пока его не будет. Стив взял эту роль на себя пять месяцев назад, и у него не было причин прекращать сейчас. Или вообще когда-либо.

Да плевать.

Оставив корявую записку на кухонной стойке, он почистил зубы, достал пистолет из-под кровати и засунул его за пояс джинсов.

И затем он выбежал из дверей, спускаясь, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней за раз, с нерасчесанными волосами и спортивной сумкой за плечом, абсолютно готовый слепо следовать за Тони. Несколько месяцев назад это бы напугало его. Сейчас же он просто чувствовал себя в предвкушении. Чувствовал себя счастливым.

 

Черт, ему было 29 лет. Может, ему пора было начать жить своей собственной жизнью.

 

Оказавшись на улице, он улыбнулся Тони, забросил сумку на заднее сидение и сел в машину. Когда он повернулся к Тони, его глаза сияли в утреннем солнце.

\- Куда? - затаив дыхание, спросил он.

В ответ Тони наклонился и поцеловал его, обнимая рукой за шею. Через секунду он немного отодвинулся.

\- Туда, - махнул он рукой куда-то на восток и засмеялся. Он провел рукой по своим волосам, пока не наткнулся на дужку очков, снял их с головы и надел на Стива. - Сегодня весь мир в наших руках, родной.

Стив откинулся на спинку сидения, не отводя глаз с Тони. Он знал, что его улыбка, должно быть, была до неприличия влюбленной, но он ничего не мог поделать.

\- Тогда газуй, Старк, у нас не так много времени.

Ухмыльнувшись, Тони сделал, как было велено.

 

***

 

Стив Роджерс многого был лишен в своей жизни.

Он рос в бедности. Вся его жизнь была борьбой за выживание, и он ещё и постоянно болел вдобавок ко всему, что значило, что большую часть своего детства он провел на больничной койке. Вещи, которые большинство детей принимали как должное - игры в прятки, мороженое, разбитые коленки - ему так и не довелось испытать. И в свое время он был расстроен из-за этого, но затем он все-таки отпустил эти воспоминания. Сейчас он был больше, сильнее. Он мог делать что угодно - хотя, к сожалению, его упущенное детство было уже не вернуть, что бы он ни делал.  

Как бы то ни было. Возвращаемся к сути - Стив пытался сказать, что в его жизни было много упущенного. Упущенные возможности, начинания, знаете, подобные вещи.

Но каким-то образом сейчас он лежал на капоте машины Тони и смотрел на великолепное звездное небо, даже не зная, где находится - и он чувствовал себя, как чертов подросток, хотя никогда и не был полноценным подростком.

 

\- Я понятия не имею, куда ты показываешь, - прошептал Стив, хотя ему не нужно было шептать, вокруг них не было ни единого признака жизни. Он повернулся к Тони в темноте, поднимая бровь и улыбаясь, когда тот бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд.

\- Слушай, это буквально самая заметная штука на всем гребаном небе, - прошептал Тони в ответ, прижался ближе к Стиву, чтобы их линии обзора больше совпадали, и указал пальцем на горстку звезд, которые, честно говоря, выглядели точно так же, как и все остальные звезды на этом небе. Стив тайком посмотрел на него ещё раз краем глаза и спрятал улыбку, снова возвращая взгляд туда, куда указывал Тони. - Видишь эти три звезды, выстроенные по прямой? Это пояс Ориона. Это астеризм - как бы созвездие внутри созвездия, если можно так сказать. Эй, а ты знаешь, как найти полярную звезду? Скажи, что знаешь, это же даже школьник знает.

Стив вспомнил миссию в России несколько лет назад - его, Баки и Пегги контрабандисты выкинули посреди какой-то пустоши, сказав им лишь ‘идите на полярную звезду, чтобы найти его’, когда им нужно было убрать одного агента КГБ, пытавшегося сдать Наташу. Они очень много смотрели на звезды той ночью. Теперь Стив мог найти полярную звезду даже с закрытыми глазами.

\- Нет, - он покачал головой, с улыбкой наблюдая за Тони. - Покажи мне.

Тони издал неодобрительный звук, но Стив слышал в нем теплоту, и вскоре тот уже дальше рассказывал про звездное небо, вскидывая руки, чтобы указать на Большую Медведицу, и затем провел прямую линию между двумя звездами, называвшимися, по его словам, Дубхе и Мерак. Стив пытался сконцентрироваться на его словах, правда, но когда Тони был таким; восторженным, эмоциональным и увлеченным чем-то, Стив просто не мог отвести от него взгляда. Всё дело было в том, как он оживал - как он размахивал руками, как его глаза сверкали, как его челка падала ему на глаза, потому что он слишком сильно вертел головой - это была самая любимая вещь во всем мире для Стива.

\- Ты не смотришь, - сказал Тони, и Стив моргнул, приходя в себя. Он открыл рот и быстро взглянул на небо, туда, куда упрямо указывал Тони.

Он улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Нет, не смотрю, - признал он, просто чтобы увидеть, как Тони слегка краснеет в лунном свете.

Тони замолчал на секунду, прежде чем смог снова собраться и просто закатить глаза. Он ткнул Стива в лоб пальцем, которым он до этого указывал на полярную звезду.

\- Дурак, - пробормотал он, опуская взгляд на свои ноги.

Стив пододвинулся ближе и поцеловал его в ответ; просто прижался губами в начале, мягко смеясь при этом, но затем углубил поцелуй, когда понял, что не хочет отпускать Тони. Его рука легла ему на бедро, и он приподнялся над ним, в то время как Тони обнял его за шею. Это было до одури сексуально и по-странному интимно - Стив просто хотел остаться в этом моменте навсегда, потому что сейчас он хотел был только здесь.

Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо был так счастлив до этого.

\- Спасибо, - вдруг выпалил он, зажмурившись и немного отстраняясь, чтобы прижаться своим лбом ко лбу Тони. Он понятия не имел, как объяснить Тони, что тот спас его, но он должен был донести это до него каким-то образом. - Спасибо, за то, что мы здесь. За то, что позволил мне. За… за всё. Ты никогда не сможешь понять, сколько это… как сильно я… - он замолчал, задохнувшись словами, а затем просто посмотрел на Тони и улыбнулся. Он поднял руку и положил ее ему на щеку, нежно гладя большим пальцем его скулу.

\- Я люблю тебя, - без страха сказал он и снова коснулся его губ, будто обещание. - Я так чертовски сильно тебя люблю.

Тони молчал несколько секунд, просто глядя на него. На его лице было написано неверие - в его взгляде и в нахмуренных бровях. Это казалось абсурдным для такого человека как Тони, которого любили за его деньги, славу и что угодно, кроме него самого.

Стив собирался доказать ему свои слова.

Он снова наклонился, коряво его целуя, не в силах перестать улыбаться.

\- Люблю твою улыбку, - пробормотал он, нежно кусая Тони за губу. - Люблю твои глаза. То, как они сияют, - он сел на колени, взял Тони за руку и поднес ее к своим губам. - Люблю твои руки. Такие красивые. Они могут сделать что угодно.

Стив смотрел, как Тони сглатывает и быстро моргает. Он выдохнул, будто пытаясь начать говорить что-то, но так ничего и не сказал. Наконец его пальцы сжались вокруг руки Стива, затем он нежно провел по его губам, щеке, векам. Будто Тони запоминал его.

Стив просто позволил ему; позволил ему приподняться, прижаться к его груди и восхищенно посмотреть на него, будто Тони не верил, что Стив был здесь. Это чувство было взаимным - Стив за всю свою жалкую жизнь не сделал ничего приблизительно такого хорошего, чтобы заслужить что-то подобное, но всё же. Это ему не принадлежало - но никто другой не мог этого получить.

Тони принадлежал Стиву - и в какой-то момент Стив начал полностью и безоговорочно принадлежать Тони.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, ты знаешь? - прошептал Тони, прежде чем поцеловать его ещё раз.

После этого они больше не говорили.

 

***

 

Тони прижался к нему и пускал слюни на его плечо, и Стив старался лежать очень и очень неподвижно, глядя в потолок их паршивого мотеля и пытаясь не дышать слишком глубоко, чтобы не разбудить Тони.

Их не было уже два дня, и Стив даже не знал, в каком штате они находились. Он, наверное, за всю свою жизнь ни разу не был таким беззаботным - это придавало ему столько адреналина, сколько он не получал от ситуаций, в которых мог умереть.

Какая-то его часть задумывалась, каково бы это было, если они остались бы здесь навсегда. Сбежали бы с Тони и оставили бы всё - бизнес Тони, прошлое Стива - и просто стали бы свободными. Это было просто смешно - планировать свою жизнь с человеком, которого ты встретил пять месяцев назад - но Стив давно понял, что с Тони по-другому не бывает. Все его тренировки, все его навыки словно испарились, когда он увидел его улыбку. Это было безнадежно. И Стив всё бы за него отдал. Он никогда не чувствовал такой связи с кем-либо ещё - не только на эмоциональном уровне, но и на каком-то более глубоком. И черт, Стив едва ли верил в _существование душ_ , чего уж говорить о родственных душах. Сама мысль, что у него может быть родственная душа, просто смешила - с его-то послужным списком?

Но когда он смотрел на Тони - когда он слышал его смех, касался его кожи - ему казалось, что он был именно там, где должен. _Что-то_ свело их вместе - и да, обстоятельства были ужасными, они были просто кошмарными, и Стив думал об этом каждую чертову ночь - но при этом они привели его сюда. И, боже, он знал, что Тони мог найти кого-то лучше. Он _заслуживал_ лучшего. Но какая-то его часть была просто рада. Рада, что он смог найти его, рада, что он смог защитить его. Стив спас его. И он не был идиотом - он понимал, что это не искупляло все его предыдущие грехи, но он будет стремиться к этому до конца своей жизни, если придется, чтобы однажды стать достойным лежать вот так вот рядом с Тони.

Стив сожалел о многих вещах. Но то, что он нашел Тони, не входило в этот список. Кто-то должен приглядывать за этим упрямым идиотом, которому так нравилось жертвовать собой, и никто не мог справиться с этой задачей так, как Стив.

 

Тони подвинул голову на его груди, прижимаясь ещё ближе во сне. Стив с улыбкой опустил взгляд и нежно провел рукой по его волосам. Сейчас ему казалось таким глупым думать, что Тони мог продавать оружие террористам. Никогда в жизни. Да, Тони мог быть громким, и настойчивым, и полнейшим мудаком по отношению к тем, кто его раздражал - но у него было золотое сердце. Он искренне хотел помогать людям, защищать их. Это было так очевидно. Стив был слеп, когда не увидел этого за всеми его масками в первые несколько недель. Теперь, когда он знал, на что смотреть, это было ясно как день.

 

Но это всё не отвечало на вопрос, кто же нанял его изначально.

Эта мысль не оставляла его ни днем, ни ночью. Это мешало ему полностью расслабиться, даже теперь, когда Даниэль, казалось, исчез с лица Земли, и Тони неофициально снял Стива с должности телохранителя. Угроза - этот таинственный заказчик, позвонивший тогда - всё ещё нависала над Тони. И если он был готов заплатить такую сумму, то он не бросит эту затею, когда Стив и его команда откажутся.

Это значило, что кто-то хотел убить Тони. Кто-то, кто работал достаточно близко с Тони, чтобы дать им личную информацию, когда они составляли досье в самом начале.

И это, если честно, ужасало Стива.

Ему нужно выяснить, кто звонил. С того момента, как он осознал, что Тони был невиновен, он пытался выследить этого человека. Они поддерживали с ним связь и притворялись, что сделка до сих пор была в силе, просто чтобы попытаться достать из него какую-то информацию. Однако он только узнал, что тот определенно был американцем, откуда-то с запада, если судить по его акценту и речи, и что он звонил и отвечал на звонки только поздно ночью, что говорило о предположительно плотном графике. И это приводило их абсолютно никуда.

Где-то в Нью Йорке была опасность. Опасность, на которую Стиву было плевать, пока он не встретил Тони, а теперь…

Он снова вспомнил слова того мужчины, которого они допрашивали на этой неделе. Точно так же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и поза-позавчера. Это пугало его - мысль о том, что случится, если преступный мир каким-то образом узнает настоящую личность Стива. Ещё больше его пугало то, что случится с Тони, если из заказчик решит ударить сам, нанять кого-то другого.

Хотелось бы ему просто остаться. Просто… оставить Нью Йорк позади. Никто не найдет Тони здесь. Отвратительное прошлое Стива не могло дотянуться до него здесь. Здесь были только… они, на дерьмовом матрасе, из-за которого у них всё будет болеть с утра, и с занавесками, которые едва ли прикрывали лунный свет. Здесь Стиву было спокойно. И он знал, что Тони тоже было спокойно - вдали от стресса и давления от этого Стейна, вдали от работы. От оружия, из-за которого его мозг расцветал, а душа увядала.

Но они не могли убегать вечно. Это был не выход - телефон Тони уже разрывался от пропущенных звонков, и вскоре ему придется ответить, и тогда всё закончится. Они приедут домой, обратно в Нью Йорк, обратно к тем жизням, которые они выстроили для себя, в которых им не было радости, обратно к опасностям и угрозам. Тони спрашивал его, почему он всегда выглядел так угрожающе, и Стив понимал, почему: потому опасность всегда ходила за ним по пятам. Его личная виселица - с каждым шагом он поднимался всё выше и выше на пьедестал, и он знал, что это только вопрос времени, когда кто-нибудь столкнет его, и петля затянется на его шее.

\- Ты так напряжен, родной, - пробормотал Тони, и он, скорее всего, даже не проснулся - он часто говорил во сне - но его рука успокаивающе погладила его по груди. - Хватит думать.

Стив тихо засмеялся.

\- Проще сказать, чем сделать.

Тони ничего не ответил, лишь сжал руку на предплечье Стива.

\- Могу помочь с этим, есл’ х’чешь, - сонно прошептал он.

Тони был просто умилителен в таком состоянии. Он даже глаз не открыл, только прижимался щекой к Стиву, из-за чего его слова сливались друг с другом. Стив лишь улыбнулся и поцеловал его в макушку. Он был уверен, что Тони всё ещё спал.

\- Всё в порядке, родной, - пробормотал он, поглаживая плечо Тони, - засыпай.

Тони фыркнул и сморщил нос.

\- Я даж’ не устал, - выдохнул он, и через секунду Стив услышал, как тот засопел. Он сдержал смех и тоже закрыл глаза.

Он не мог решить все их проблемы. Он не мог изменить прошлое. Но он мог сделать всё возможное ради их светлого будущего. А если с этим не удастся, то хотя бы ради светлого будущего Тони. Он сам обойдется.

Он заснул с этим обещанием в своей голове и дыханием Тони на своей груди.

 

***

 

Когда Стив проснулся в следующий раз, Тони нежно выводил какие-то узоры на его груди кончиками пальцев, и от каждого движения его руки у Стива мурашки бежали по коже. Утреннее солнце только начинало подниматься на горизонте, постепенно наполняя комнату мягким светом. От этого кожа Тони светилась.

Стив наклонил голову и посмотрел на него, и тот тут же улыбнулся в ответ. Его взгляд медленно вернулся Стиву на грудь, где он продолжал выводить какие-то линии и рисунки, которые, скорее всего, имели значение у него в голове, но были простыми бессмысленными формами для Стива. Ему всё равно нравилось за этим наблюдать - как работал мозг Тони, как его идеи претворялись в жизнь через его пальцы и оставались на коже Стива. Он чувствовал гордость лежать здесь, быть холстом для Тони, пускай даже на нем в итоге не останется ничего, кроме невидимых ничего не значащих фигур.

\- Мы должны вернуться, - прошептал Тони в его плечо, и Стив снова посмотрел в потолок, а затем закрыл глаза. Он слышал пение птиц за окном, и отсутствие городского шума было для него очень непривычным.

\- Никто никогда никому ничего не должен, - Стив повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь тонкие занавески. Он положил свою руку на руку Тони и переплел их пальцы у себя на груди. Он мягко выдохнул и поднял их руки, прижимая пальцы Тони к своим губам. Он почувствовал шрам на его безымянном пальце, оставшийся после пореза лезвием из того конверта. 

Он почувствовал улыбку Тони, который спрятал лицо между плечом и шеей Стива, и глянул вниз: на его тело, красиво раскинувшееся на дешевом матрасе. Однажды он нарисует целую карту его тела на холсте. Он нарисует каждый изгиб, каждый мускул, каждый локон темных волос. Здесь, в свете солнца, Стив смотрел, как контраст света и тени играет на его идеальной коже.  В Тони не было ни одной частички, которая не была бы абсолютно прекрасна - он был и светом, и тьмой, и жизнью, и смертью, и Стив любил его.

Боже, как же он его любил.

\- Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы это было правдой, - выдохнул Тони, поднимая взгляд. - Всё было бы настолько проще, если бы это было правдой.

Стив мог бы поспорить и сказать, что ничего не мешало ему остаться, ничего не останавливало его от того, чтобы собрать вещи и просто сбежать со Стивом, пока они не оставят свое прошлое позади. Но это было бы лицемерно. Не один Тони был связан обстоятельствами, ответственностью. И хотя у Стива даже приблизительно не было так много связей с миром, как у Тони, он всё равно не мог бросить своих друзей, и он никогда бы так не сделал. Он должен был вернуться. И Тони тоже.

Такова жизнь, вот и всё.

 

После этого они не разговаривали. Их руки всё ещё были переплетены, а их взгляды устремлены за окно, туда, где солнце поднималось всё выше и выше с каждой минутой. Как только оно окончательно встало, Тони сел и опустил ноги на пол. Стив повернул голову и смотрел - смотрел, как перекатывались мышцы на его спине, как он прикоснулся к своей шее и потер темный синяк, оставленный Стивом прошлой ночью. Тони потянулся, поднялся и прошел в ванную, поднимая свою одежду по пути. Он довольно ухмыльнулся Стиву через плечо, будто бы говоря ‘да, я знаю, что ты пялишься’, и закрыл за собой дверь.

Стив беззвучно засмеялся, и улыбка не сходила с его лица, пока он садился, доставал свою сумку и одевался. В конце концов, он не мог чувствовать себя плохо, когда он всё ещё ощущал вкус Тони на своем языке.

Он натянул боксеры и зевнул, проводя рукой по волосам. Его телефон лежал без внимания на подоконнике, и он встал, чтобы проверить сообщения, пока не услышал, как вода в душе выключилась. Никто не написал ему ничего необычного: Баки переживал немного, так что Стив быстро отправил ему небольшое сообщение, чтобы подтвердить, что всё ещё был жив. Также было много всякой ерунды от Клинта, несколько оповещений из банка и ещё...

Сообщение от Наташи . ‘ _Нашли поставщика, который продавал химическое оружие Джонсу. Он ничего не знал. След обрывается.’_

Ладно. Вот это уже могло испортить ему настроение.

Он раздраженно вздохнул, бросил телефон на кровать и угрюмо уставился в окно. Солнце уже ярко светило высоко в небе, день был ясным и безоблачным.

И где-то там прятался Даниэль Арлингтон-Джонс.

Стив всё равно его найдет. И затем, когда он заставит его заплатить за всё, он сконцентрируется на человеке, который привел его к Тони в самом начале. Может, он даже поблагодарит его, прежде чем всадить ему пулю меж глаз.

 

**Тони**

 

Это было даже забавно, как быстро всё пришло в норму, а ведь ещё даже месяца не прошло с их встречи с Даниэлем.

Больше не было никаких наблюдений и отчетов. После побега он был объявлен в международный розыск в силу акта внутреннего терроризма, и Тони знал, что скоро его поймают. Он больше не связывался с Тони. Вряд ли теперь уже когда-то свяжется.

Стив практически переехал к нему в башню. Он всё ещё уходил в кафе к своим друзьям каждый день, но возвращался к Тони почти каждый вечер, и большинство его вещей перекочевало к Тони в комнату. Как оказалось, друзья Стива шли с ним в комплекте, потому что Тони начал замечать их по всей башне в разное время суток. Не то чтобы он возражал - они были классными, и по какой бы причине они не хотели проводить время с Тони, он был только рад, что теперь был не один. Они не спускались в его мастерскую, но они ждали в его пентхаусе несколько часов, пока Стив не возвращался со смены, так что Тони частенько их видел. И пусть Наташа его пугала, а Клинт выводил из себя, он вынужден признать, с ними было хорошо.

Он всем был доволен. Учитывая обстоятельства, благодаря которым он с ними познакомился, результат получился… хорошим. Действительно хорошим.

Ему осталось только привыкнуть к тому, что Бартон и Барнс опустошали весь его холодильник каждый раз, когда приходили.

\- Эй, кретин, ты снова съел последний пончик?

Клинт посмотрел на него с дивана и состроил виноватое выражение лица.

\- Я не завтракал сегодня!

Тони вздохнул, сминая в руке пустую упаковку, и затем прошел в гостиную, чтобы засунуть ее Клинту за шиворот. Тот завопил, падая с дивана, и Тони быстро занял его место на подушках. Когда тот убийственно посмотрел на него с пола, Тони лишь улыбнулся.

\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

Клинт пожал плечами и лег на спину, достав комок бумаги из своего худи.

\- Стив сказал дождаться его здесь. Мы идем на игру сегодня в обед. Он вообще где?

\- Последний раз видел его в душе, - Тони пихнул Клинта в бок своей ногой и вытянулся на диване. - Я всё ещё не понимаю, что вы находите в этом дурацком спорте.

Клинт ущипнул его за лодыжку, из-за чего Тони вскрикнул.

\- Давай без богохульства в моем доме, пожалуйста.

\- Это вообще-то мой дом, если ты не заметил.

\- Нет, не заметил. Выглядит точно так же, как моя дерьмовая квартира в Бруклине.

Тони показал ему язык и попытался пнуть его в живот, но его остановили удивительно быстрые инстинкты Клинта. Тот в долю секунды стянул его с дивана, и Тони приземлился прямо на него. Не тратя времени, Клинт тут же начал его щекотать. Тони попытался вырваться, но тот был слишком сильным.

\- Черт возьми, тебе сколько, пять? - выдавил он в промежуток между криками, пытаясь отделаться от противника.

Внезапно Клинт его отпустил, и Тони поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Стив поднимает того на ноги за ухо с неодобрительным взглядом.

\- Почему я должен видеть это? - устало спросил он, отпихивая Клинта в сторону и затем протягивая руку Тони, который угрюмо ее принял.

\- Он атаковал меня в моем собственном доме без какой-либо причины.

\- Он оскорблял бейсбол!

Стив закатил глаза, рассеянно целуя Тони в лоб, и прошел на кухню. 

\- Я не собираюсь в это вмешиваться. Сейчас слишком рано, чтобы выдержать вас двоих одновременно. Хотя я заранее на стороне Тони.

Тони положил руку на сердце и победно ухмыльнулся, и Клинт показал ему средний палец.

\- Сколько лет ты меня знаешь, Стив?

\- Слишком много.

\- Отлично. Отли… поверить не могу, что меня променяли на какого-то пустоголового миллиардера, - пробормотал Клинт, показывая Тони язык, пока Стив не повернулся и не посмотрел на него своим угрожающим взглядом. Тот быстро поднял руки, надувшись. - _Шучу_ , шучу… можешь выключить телохранителя, Стиви, я не буду обижать твоего парня.

\- Ещё бы ты его обижал, - тихо пробормотал Стив, снова отворачиваясь, и Тони постарался скрыть довольную улыбку, игнорируя, как Клинт закатывает глаза на них обоих.

 

Они ушли где-то через двадцать минут - пятнадцать из них Тони отвлекал Стива, более чем счастливый только больше позлить Клинта, монополизируя всё внимание Стива поцелуями. К сожалению, Клинт все-таки сумел вытащить его за дверь, и Тони остался один на один со своей мастерской с самого утра.

Он оглядел пустой пентхаус, немного нахмурившись. Теперь это ощущалось странно - быть одному. Стив практически был его тенью все эти месяцы как его телохранитель, и он редко был один. И да, сначала это его раздражало, но сейчас… ну, выходит, сейчас он к этому привык. Плюс он ненавидел тишину - так что да, пустой пентхаус его пугал.

Он покачал головой.

\- Джарвис? - его голос показался ему слишком громким в огромной кухне, и он оперся руками на стойку.

\- Да, сэр?

\- Какой у меня сегодня график?

\- Вы должны позвонить мисс Поттс, и также ей нужно, чтобы вы подтвердили вашу командировку в Москву в следующем месяце, чтобы она могла планировать другие мероприятия. Кроме этого у вас нет планов на сегодня.

Он с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Отлично. Звони ей, давай разделаемся с этим. А потом открой чертежи на планшете, я просмотрю их, пока буду смотреть телевизор или что-то типа того.

\- Как скажете, сэр, - Тони улыбнулся в потолок (привычка, которую он перенял от Стива), развернулся и прошел в свою комнату, чтобы надеть что-нибудь, на что Пеппер не посмотрит неодобрительно. Он нахватался от нее уже столько подобных взглядов за последние несколько месяцев, что до конца жизни хватит.

Звонок, как и ожидалось, оказался скучным и наполненным вещами, на которые Тони было абсолютно плевать. Какие-то проблемы с рекламой, встреча с инвесторами, на которую Тони Очень-Надо-Прийти-Но-Он-Почти-Точно-Туда-Не-Пойдет, и потом небольшой спор касательно акций. Они закончили спустя час, что было не так уж и плохо, если опираться на прошлый опыт.

И потом, конечно же, как только он расслабился на диване, его телефон снова зазвонил.

Он застонал и взял в руку телефон, чтобы посмотреть, кто это. Когда хищная улыбка Обадая посмотрела на него с экрана, Тони вздохнул, но ответил на звонок. Он должен был ему звонок уже какое-то время - проще разделаться с этим тоже.

\- Эй, Оби…

\- Тони-Тони-Тони, - перебил тот своим привычным громким голосом, - давай сразу к делу. Нам нужно поговорить о том, что происходит последние несколько месяцев, и ты больше не будешь это откладывать. Не будешь игнорировать мои звонки или не отвечать на мои вопросы, слышишь? Я хочу знать, что происходит.

Тони сел прямо, закрывая лицо рукой.

\- Я в порядке, Оби, - быстро сказал он. - Правда. Меня отвлекал один псих какое-то время, но я…

\- Да, да, я рад, что ты в порядке, - снова перебил его Оби, - но меня интересуют твои чертежи. Проект Иерихон. Ты говорил, что закончишь его ещё несколько месяцев назад, Тони - ты говорил, много ракет будет готово несколько месяцев назад, но я ещё ни одной не получил.

Тони замер, закусив губу. Окей, Оби был прав.

\- Да, я знаю, я был очень занят, правда, и…

\- Я заеду скоро, ладно? - мягко сказал тот. - Я хочу проведать тебя. Убедиться, что ты в порядке. Я подъеду через десять минут. Мы поговорим, когда я тебя увижу.

\- Я…

\- Позже, Тони, - Обадая положил трубку, и Тони медленно отложил телефон в сторону, грустно глядя на экран телевизора.

Выходит, отдых подождет.

Наверное, это было справедливо. Он практически игнорировал Оби с того момента, как… ну, с того, как здесь появился Стив. И честно говоря, его голова и _вправду_ была забита другими вещами. Что-то вроде угрозы похищения и того факта, что он хотел забраться на своего телохранителя двадцать четыре на семь. Это можно было понять, что он отложил разработку ракет на несколько недель.

Но теперь, когда всё вернулось к норме, наверное, пора было приступать к делу. Он был в этом хорош. Вся эта ракетная ерунда была его сильной стороной.

И именно это и сказал ему Оби, когда зашел в его дверь.

\- Я знаю, как это бывает, - сказал тот, сильно сжав его плечо, затянулся сигарой и откинулся на спинку дивана. - Ты выходишь из игры на несколько секунд, и вот внезапно ты уже не хочешь возвращаться обратно. Я понимаю. Я и сам это чувствую, Тони. Мы одинаковые, ты и я, знаешь?

Оби нравилось это говорить. Наверное, он был прав… они оба были амбициозными, оба были трудоголиками, и оба знали, как управлять толпой. У них было много общего.

Тот ему улыбнулся, ещё раз сжал плечо и наклонился вперед, протягивая руку за бутылкой виски, которую достал для него Тони. Оби налил себе немного и затем попытался добавить Тони, но он покачал головой.

\- Мне хватит, Оби.

Обадая поднял бровь.

\- Серьезно? Ты едва начал, мальчик мой, давай.

Это было правдой. И не то чтобы это ему навредит. Он пожал плечами и кивнул головой, улыбнувшись. Оби улыбнулся в ответ и ударил своим стаканом о его, снова откидываясь на диван и обнимая Тони за плечи. 

\- Ох, хорошо вернуться к стабильности. Я себе места не находил эти несколько недель, пытаясь предотвратить падение акций. Эта работа убьет меня когда-нибудь, - фыркнул он и вернул сигару в рот, глядя на Тони.

Он почувствовал укол вины в груди. Это было несправедливо, что он свалил весь бизнес на плечи Оби - тот так много для него сделал.

\- Ну, если нужно поговорить с какими-нибудь инвесторами, ты только дай знать.

\- Я пытаюсь это сделать вот уже три месяца, - ответил Оби, тяжело вздохнув. Тони сглотнул и нервно осушил свой стакан. Он ненавидел, когда Оби злился - тот любил всё усложнять и никогда не умел забывать ошибки. Он будет припоминать это Тони следующие восемь гребаных лет.

\- Слушай, - он махнул рукой, пока Оби подливал им ещё виски, - всё было очень непросто в последнее время, ладно? Но я разберусь с этим - скелет уже готов, мне осталось поработать только над содержанием, соединить все части, и я закончу ещё до дедлайна. Я клянусь.

Оби фыркнул, но потом всё же улыбнулся. Его рука сжала плечо Тони.

\- Я верю тебе. Я всегда верил тебе, Тони - ты знаешь, я на твоей стороне. Я просто переживаю за тебя, вот и всё. Я хочу знать, что ты в порядке.

Тони уронил голову, улыбаясь в ответ. Он был рад, что у него был Обадая - пусть тот был слишком напористым, но он знал, что у того были самые лучшие намерения. Тони мог назвать его отцом, в конце концов.

Часы пролетали мимо; Тони и Оби разговаривали, пока Тони работал на планшете, а Оби читал газету. Виски в бутылке становилось всё меньше с течением времени, и Тони вдруг осознал, что он столько не выпивал уже лет сто. Оби всегда любил выпить, так что это неудивительно.

\- Общаешься с Москвой в последнее время, Тонс? - крикнул Оби с кухни в поисках меню для доставки. - Пеппер сказала мне несколько дней назад, что у тебя какие-то проблемы с ними.

Тони лениво махнул рукой, попутно проверяя время на часах. Интересно, когда вернется Стив.

\- Мы договорились о встрече через месяц. Я всё улажу, не переживай. Пэп просто любит нагнетать.

Обадая засмеялся.

\- Конечно, уладишь. Никогда не видел, чтобы хоть кто-то заставлял их открывать кошельки так быстро, как это делаешь ты, мальчик мой. Я поговорю с Пеппер.

\- Нет, не нужно, я позвонил ей этим утром, и мы всё обсудили.

\- А, так ты все-таки разговариваешь с _некоторыми_ людьми? - поднял бровь Обадая, но затем засмеялся и хлопнул Тони по плечу, прежде чем он снова начал извиняться. - Я просто шучу, не переживай. Я бы тоже поднял трубку, если бы звонила мисс Поттс, - он ухмыльнулся, садясь на диван напротив него. Тони нахмурился и открыл рот, собираясь спросить, что тот имел в виду, но в итоге решил не заморачиваться. Тот, скорее всего, подразумевал то, как Пеппер умела внушать вселенский страх в любого с помощью одной единственной поднятой брови. Тони бы _точно_ поднял трубку, чтобы избежать этого.

Он вернулся к своему планшету и посмотрел на скелет ракеты перед собой, нахмурившись. Она казалась ему немного громоздкой - он мог бы убрать лишний вес, уменьшив толщину металла, может, даже заменить его чем-нибудь более легким и пластичным…

Он полностью отвлекся от окружающего мира уже через минуту, его пальцы быстро работали на экране. Он должен был признать - смотреть, как всё складывается воедино перед его глазами, под его руками было очень удовлетворительно. 

\- Джарвис, поверни экран на три процента, - тихо пробормотал он, пытаясь под более удобным углом рассмотреть эту хитрую часть проводки, которая не очень сочеталась с остальной разработкой.

В какой-то момент он почувствовал, как Обадая наклоняется над его плечом и смотрит на то, что он делает. Тони просто проигнорировал его, и через секунду с одобрительным кивком, что он действительно работал, тот снова отошел, без сомнения, чтобы заново наполнить свой пустой стакан. Бросив взгляд на кофейный столик, он увидел, что тот наполнил его стакан тоже. Как мило с его стороны.

Тони не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда услышал, как Джарвис тихо проинформировал его о возвращении Стива. Он тут же вынырнул из своего рабочего тумана с восторженной улыбкой. Это было немного глупо, да, но приятный гул алкоголя в его системе, смешанного с до смешного огромным количеством привязанности, помогли ему даже ещё меньше переживать о том, что другие думали об этом. Он был влюблен по уши, и весь чертов мир должен был знать об этом, по его мнению.

\- Стив! - громко позвал он, повернув голову к лифту как раз тогда, когда двери открылись.

Взгляд Стива тут же нашел его, и тот тепло улыбнулся.

\- А вот и ты, - тихо сказал он.

Тони резко встал, откидывая планшет в сторону и протягивая руки вперед.

\- Наконец-то ты дома! Я так скучал.

Стив выглядел немного удивленным, когда увидел, что Тони немного шатается на ногах, но всё равно прошел вперед и протянул руки, готовый его поймать.

\- Меня не было всего четыре часа.

Тони пожал плечами, дождался, когда руки Стива были вблизи от него, и упал вперед. Стив вскрикнул, но, конечно, поймал Тони до того, как тот шлепнулся на пол.

\- И что? Я всё равно скучал по тебе.

 Стив с теплом закатил глаза и без усилий опрокинул Тони на диван. Он всё ещё приятно удивлялся каждый раз, когда Стив напоминал ему о своей силе. Иногда Тони этим пользовался, когда ситуация была подходящей. И абсолютно никто не мог его в этом винить. Стив был чертовски сексуален, особенно, когда прижимал Тони к стене одной рукой…

\- ...ни? Ты вообще слушаешь? - спросил Стив, опираясь руками на спинку дивана и с усмешкой глядя на него. Тони уставился в ответ, зная, что, скорее всего, улыбается как сумасшедший. Да плевать. Он был счастлив, и улыбаться было законно.

Он медленно покачал головой, просто глядя на Стива, и тот склонил голову в легком недоумении, а потом его взгляд нашел пустую бутылку виски на кофейном столике.

\- Оу… ты _пьян_ , - понимающе сказал он, прежде чем немного нахмуриться. - Погоди… ты пьян?

Тони захихикал, сел прямо и быстро его поцеловал.

\- Не пьяный, просто выпивший, не волнуйся - я не собираюсь блевать на твою обувь, поверь мне, мне нужно гораздо больше алкоголя для такого состояния. Эй! Это совсем не связано, но нам нужно слетать в Париж! - внезапно сказал он, когда идея резко пришла ему в голову. - Только ты и я. Где-нибудь на неделю. Я могу выкупить Лувр. Я могу разместить твои картины в Лувре. Это будет так… так чертовски потрясающе, твои картины просто обязаны оказаться в Лувре…

\- Хм, мне кажется, это может не понравится местным парижанам, - сказал ему Стив, откидывая волосы с лица Тони, и поднял взгляд. Уже через секунду он насторожился и встал прямо. Это же был Стив, в конце концов - этот человек был даже _слишком_ наблюдательным. - Тони, кто-то ещё здесь был?

\- Только Оби, не переживай, расслабься, - Тони махнул рукой и потянул Стива на себя. Коротко вздохнув, тот упал на диван, приземляясь рядом с Тони. Иногда он был, словно чертов кот - рефлексы уж точно были не человеческие.

Конечно, легок на помине - в этот момент Оби пришел с кухни с двумя тарелками в руках и кучей китайской еды. Наверное, заказал, пока Тони работал.

\- В общем, я заказал твое любимое, так что тебе пора… о. Добрый вечер? - Обадая резко остановился, увидев Стива, и моргнул несколько раз в недоумении. Он казался абсолютно пораженным, и даже сделал шаг назад.

Что-то очень быстро промелькнуло на лице Стива, но затем он быстро встал и подошел к Обадая, протягивая руку.

\- Вы, должно быть, Обадая Стейн. Я много о вас слышал. Я Стив.

Оби медленно и крепко пожал его руку. Тони наблюдал за ним, нахмурившись. Он не знал, почему, но он чувствовал напряжение в комнате. Оби смотрел на Стива с нейтральным выражением лица, и Тони _знал_ , что тот анализировал Стива, и хотел сказать ему прекращать это. Стив не был его партнером по бизнесу или… или инвестором, или кем-то ещё, его не нужно было так встречать.

Но затем тот улыбнулся - сдержанно, с эмоциями, которых Тони не мог понять. Оби не знал его - но странная радость на его лице заставляла думать, что все-таки знал. 

\- О… вы телохранитель Тони! Да, да, я слышал от мисс Поттс, что ты нашел кого-то. Приятно… приятно познакомится, Стив.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся в ожидании, пока Обадая отпустит его руку. Когда тот это сделал, Стив быстро посмотрел на Тони, и его выражение лица моментально смягчилось.

\- Вообще-то, я больше не его телохранитель. Мне больше нравится быть его молодым человеком.

Тони заулыбался и послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Оби нахмурился на секунду и внимательно присмотрелся к Стиву, прежде чем небольшая улыбка показалась на его губах.

\- Это… очень интересно. Я не знал, что Тони нашел себе партнера. Думал, ты был слишком легкомысленным для серьезных отношений. Это… мило, - мягко сказал тот, и Тони не мог понять, что это было в его голосе, но что-то странное там явно было. Это было не похоже на Оби - он вел себя странно.

Стив тоже это заметил, потому что Тони увидел, как тот бросает на Обадая напряженный взгляд, прежде чем пройти обратно к Тони и положить руку ему на плечо. 

\- Спасибо за одобрение, - сказал Стив идеально вежливым голосом, но Тони чувствовал в нем неприязнь и не смог сдержать смешок. Стив опустил на него взгляд и поднял бровь в насмешке, а Оби выглядел немного растерянным, глядя на них.

\- Сколько раз я говорил тебе не смеяться так, Тони? - сказал тот наконец, отводя взгляд и ставя еду на стол перед ними. Он бросил несколько коробок с едой Тони на колени и пожал плечами, будто извиняясь перед Стивом. - Извини. Я не знал, что у нас будут гости - я заказал только на двоих.

\- Всё нормально, нормально, я поделюсь с ним, - махнул рукой Тони и потянул Стива за руку, заставляя его сесть рядом с собой на диван. Стив хмурился, и Тони чувствовал, что тот был напряжен - но он послушно сел рядом с ним и обнял его за талию.

Тони вздохнул, положил голову на плечо Стива и снова поднял планшет. Оби принялся за свою лапшу на своем кресле и практически излучал странную победную ауру. Тони был немного удивлен - но в конце концов, он действительно был немного пьян. Ему наверняка просто чудилось.

Они провели следующий час или около того, легко разговаривая, Оби и Стив вели себя очень вежливо по отношению друг к другу всё время. Оби был даже удивительно дружелюбен, учитывая их странное знакомство. Небольшая проблема возникла, когда Оби попытался ещё раз наполнить стакан Тони, и он отказался. Оби всё равно налил ему виски - по крайней мере, попытался. Стив отодвинул стакан, прежде чем он успел наклонить бутылку, с угрюмым выражением лица.

\- Он сказал нет, - резко сказал Стив, глядя на Оби тем взглядом, что сулил проблемы. Он сел прямо и положил руку ему грудь.

\- Всё в порядке, Стив, я не против, - сказал он с улыбкой, и Оби поднял брови. 

\- Я не настаиваю, приятель, - сказал он с насмешкой, бросая взгляд на Тони. - Похоже, он держит тебя на коротком поводке, да?

Стив напрягся под пальцами Тони.

\- Я ему не хозяин - он сам принял это решение, я просто слежу за тем, чтобы вы его не игнорировали.

\- Сынок, у тебя какие-то проблемы с тем, что добрый друг предлагает другому другу выпить?

\- У меня проблемы с людьми, которые не принимают слово ‘нет’ за ответ, - холодно ответил Стив, снова обнимая Тони за талию.

Чувствуя надвигающуюся опасность, Тони быстро вмешался, прежде чем они успели сказать что-нибудь ещё.

\- Окей, окей, хватит, вы оба. Не из чего раздувать проблему. Я, правда, больше не хочу, Оби - может, позже, ладно? И Стив, ты можешь успокоиться. Он не покушается на мою нравственность или что-то типа того, поверь мне, этого у меня уже давно нет, - Тони нервно улыбнулся им обоим и успокаивающе сжал руку Стива. Тот всё ещё настороженно глядел на Оби, но Оби вообще было всё равно.

Он просто смотрел в ответ на Стива несколько секунд и затем легко засмеялся.

\- Боюсь, ‘позже’ уже не будет, Тони - мне пора. Долг зовет и всё такое, - Оби медленно поднялся, взял свой пиджак с ручки кресла и забросил его себе на плечо. Он остановился рядом с Тони и хлопнул его по плечу. - Скоро снова увидимся, Тони. Не забывай про мои ракеты, ладно? И Стив… - он остановился на секунду и затем слегка улыбнулся, - было приятно познакомиться с тобой. Извини, если обидел - я не хотел.

Стив сжал челюсть и на момент создалось впечатление, что он не примет извинения, но затем он быстро глянул на Тони и расслабился, натянуто улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Не переживайте об этом. Взаимно.

Улыбнувшись в последний раз, Оби вышел из комнаты, легко насвистывая по дороге. Тони наблюдал за Стивом, наблюдавшим за Оби, и ткнул его в щеку, как только за Оби закрылись двери лифта. Тот моргнул и посмотрел на его палец, поднимая бровь.

\- В чем дело? - спросил его Тони, нахмурившись.

Стив фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- Ты сказал нет, - упрямо ответил он. - Такие люди, как он, должны понять, что они не могут просто игнорировать…

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря ‘такие люди, как он’? - защищаясь, спросил Тони и сел прямо. - Оби хороший человек, Стив. Он давно меня знает, он просто предположил…

\- Ему _не стоило_ предполагать, - огрызнулся Стив, прежде чем облизнуть губы и вздохнуть. - Ладно. Да. Прости. Наверное, я перестарался. Я просто… - он замер и затем повернулся к Тони. Его рука поднялась от его талии к его лицу, он нежно провел пальцем по его нижней губе. - Он сказал тебе не смеяться, - мягко прошептал Стив с волнением в голосе. - Никто не должен запрещать тебе смеяться. Наверное, это просто создало плохое первое впечатление.

Предательские щеки Тони загорелись против его воли, несомненно из-за алкоголя. Он опустил взгляд, смущенно качая головой.

\- Стив, боже, он прав…

Стив ответил, ткнув его в бок, из-за чего Тони громко вскрикнул.

\- А это ещё за что?

Стив сделал это ещё раз. Тони завизжал и попытался уползти от него, но Стив просто последовал за ним, хватая Тони за талию.

\- Нет… нет, ты, мудак, даже не смей щекотать меня, я _пьян_ , я _зареву…_

Стив проигнорировал его и притянул его к себе. Он лег между его ног и прижал его к дивану безжалостно впиваясь руками в бока Тони. Тони изворачивался и кричал, не сдерживая смеха, который практически вырывался из него, пока Стив его щекотал и злорадно ухмылялся. Затем его руки наконец остановились, вместо щекотки перейдя к поцелуям.

Стив был таким размазней, когда хотел.

\- Сейчас счастлив, ты, придурок? - Тони легко шлепнул его по спине, откидывая голову на подушку, позволяя Стиву целовать его шею. - Я смеялся как идиот как _минимум_ минуты две.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Стив, отрываясь от его шеи и серьезно глядя на Тони. Но только на секунду - в следующий момент он наклонился и лизнул его в нос, и Тони снова завизжал, _чтоб его_.

\- Ты тоже пьяный? - спросил Тони, не в силах остановить глупую улыбку, глядя на этого идиота. - Потому что ты сейчас ведешь себя гораздо непристойней, чем я.

Стив покачал головой и быстро его поцеловал.

\- Не-а. Я просто люблю тебя, идиот. И я никому не позволю запрещать тебе смеяться. Никогда.

Тони закатил глаза, но посмотрел на Стива с нежностью. Просто Стив смотрел на него так… так, будто Тони был важен. Будто он действительно имел в виду то, что говорил. Это было просто…

Это было слишком. Но в хорошем смысле этого слова.

Он вытянулся под Стивом, просто чтобы увидеть, как эти голубые глаза темнеют, глядя на него; по его коже всё ещё проходило электричество каждый раз, когда Стив его касался. Тони не думал, что это когда-нибудь пройдет.

\- Мне кажется, нам пора в кровать, - объявил Тони, обнимая Стива за шею и снова его целуя.

\- Сейчас шесть часов вечера, Тони.

\- О, родной, поверь мне, мы не будем спать.

 

***

 

Позже этой ночью, когда они оба были гораздо более вспотевшими и уставшими, чем в начале, Тони приподнялся на локте и погладил шрам, который он нашел в процессе. Он знал, что Стив всё ещё не спал, но тот не двигался под его прикосновением, и когда Тони посмотрел на него, тот уже смотрел в ответ.

\- Откуда он у тебя? - с любопытством пробормотал Тони, проводя большим пальцем по белой коже, напоминавшей пулевое ранение. 

Стив молчал какое-то время. Когда Тони снова на него посмотрел, тот хмурился.

\- Стычка с британским шпионом на международных водах, - наконец сказал он, и Тони засмеялся над его выдумкой и легко поцеловал шрам.

\- А этот? - спросил он, проводя по тонкому следу под его ребрами.

\- У политиков много врагов.

\- А что насчет этих? - Тони поцеловал Стива в челюсть, где рассыпались крохотные круглые едва заметные шрамы. Стив замер, и Тони с любопытством на него посмотрел. Казалось, тот пытался вспомнить.

\- Я думаю, - наконец сказал он, проводя рукой по шрамам, - это с моей самой первой драки. Мне было, сколько… тринадцать? Может, двенадцать. Три парня в школе. Они приставали к другому парню. Я пытался их остановить. Они пихнули меня на щебенку, я порезал всё лицо.

Тони провел по ним пальцами. Затем он наклонился и поцеловал их, нежно и мягко.

\- Понятия не имею, как я затащил такого хорошего человека, как ты, в свою постель, но я так чертовски этому рад, - просто сказал он, потому что он всё ещё был не совсем трезв, и это помогало развязать ему язык. И в любом случае - Стив заслуживал это услышать.

Но когда он поднял взгляд, Стив выглядел почти что… грустно. Он сжал руку Тони и поцеловал его ладонь.

\- Я не тот, кем ты меня считаешь, Тони, - сказал он тихим голосом. - Ты… я заслуживаю миллион вещей, и ты даже близко с ними не стоишь.

Тони знал, что у Стива было прошлое. Он давно это понял - начиная с того, как Стив говорил, и заканчивая тем, что он делал - его шрамы и сны, всё это говорило не о жизни среднестатистического телохранителя. Тони знал это.

И Тони это не волновало. Кем бы Стив не был - будь это ещё в армии или где-то ещё - он больше не был тем человеком. Не тогда, когда он был с Тони. И это было… ну, это было очень эгоистично, да, но только это и имело значение. Тони знал Стива, и он прекрасно знал, каким хорошим тот был, потому что видел это каждый день.

\- Ты полностью, целиком, _совершенно_ тот человек, каким я тебя считаю, - прошептал Тони, целуя его в щеку. - Я знаю, что ты отчаянно верен. Что ты добрый, и что ты сделаешь что угодно для тех детей, которых ты решил самостоятельно защищать, просто потому что ты можешь. Я знаю, что ты меня любишь. Я знаю, что ты всегда даешь деньги бездомным и… боже, ты потратил время, чтобы испечь Пеппер брауни, когда я сказал тебе, что у нее выдалась тяжелая неделя. Ты знаешь, какие люди так поступают, Стив? - мягко засмеялся Тони, и Стив закатил глаза и спрятал лицо в руках. - _Хорошие_ люди. Так поступают хорошие люди, Стив. И ты знаешь, может, ты и делал что-то плохое в прошлом. Но черт возьми, родной. Посмотри на _меня_ \- чего я только не делал в своем прошлом, настоящем и, несомненно, в будущем. Я зарабатываю на жизнь, создавая и продавая бомбы, - он засмеялся снова, но в этот раз в его смехе не было юмора - он вспомнил про чертежи в своей мастерской, к которым ему нужно вернуться, скорее всего, сегодня вечером…

Стив сжал его руку. Тони наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Стив улыбнулся. Его глаза, казалось, были на мокром месте.

\- Я, правда, надеюсь, что ты прав, - прошептал он. - Я хочу быть достаточно хорошим для тебя. Я очень этого хочу. И я обещаю, Тони, я буду. Однажды. Я клянусь. Я искуплю… всё, что я сделал.

Тони мог бы поспорить - сказать, что это он должен был говорить это Стиву, а не наоборот, но он знал, что это будет бесполезно. Стив верил в то, во что верил, и Тони мог только надеяться, что однажды он изменит свое мнение. Но сегодня был не тот день, так что он просто лег на грудь Стива, прижимая руки к его сердцу, и затем почувствовал сильную руку, обнимающую его, закрывающего его от всего остального мира.

Всё было идеально.

\- Я люблю тебя, слышишь? - прошептал Стив в его волосы. - Никогда не забывай этого. Пожалуйста.

Он чувствовал сердцебиение Стива. Он чувствовал его дыхание на своих волосах. Его пальцы нежно поглаживали его бедро, его руки лежали на нем, будто бы были созданы специально для этого. Тони был полностью окружен Стивом Роджерсом, и не существовало абсолютно ничего, что бы он хотел изменить.

\- Не забуду, - прошептал он, целуя сердцебиение Стива. - Обещаю.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Примерно сотня проводов обвивала его ноги, пока он сидел на полу в своей мастерской, и он очень надеялся, что все они были обесточены. Если честно, он даже не мог сказать, сколько времени находился здесь внизу. Судя по свету из окон, сейчас был день, но какой именно день он не знал.

Такое случалось иногда. Привычное дело.

\- Джарвис? - спросил он, хватая переплетение проводов. - Эти штуки не убьют меня, если я засуну их в рот? 

\- Нет, сэр, хотя я бы советовал… 

\- Отлично, - быстро перебил он и закусил один из проводов, пытаясь найти чертову материнскую плату, к которой этот провод должен быть присоединен. Он только что ее видел, он мог поклясться. Она наверняка была скрыта под всеми этими проводами, которые черт пойми как здесь оказались.

Ракета была прекрасна, если он имел смелость так сказать. Нетрадиционная и безупречная, она точно подорвет всех их конкурентов. Буквально. 

Тони уже чувствовал гордость, поднимающуюся у него в груди - он любил эту часть работы. Это спасет много жизней. Солдаты на передовых могли сидеть спокойно, зная, что его ракета разберется с плохими парнями прежде, чем они успеют вылезти из окопа. 

Эй. Красиво сказано. Подумано. Стоит включить это в речь.

Улыбнувшись самому себе и схватив другой провод, он все-таки раскопал то, что искал, и выпутал плату из проводов. От него просто волнами исходила энергия; он уже хотел перейти к сплаву каркаса, просто чтобы он мог уже ударить что-нибудь. Это было бы здорово прямо сейчас.

\- Как проходит сводка данных, Джей?

\- 84%, сэр.

Тони цокнул языком и кивнул. Этот процесс был длинным и скучным. Ему придется ждать как минимум два часа, прежде чем он сможет сделать что-нибудь ещё.

\- Арххх, ужасно, кошмарно, отвратительно, неприемлемо. Твоя вина, Джарв.

\- Дико извиняюсь, что подвел, сэр, - сухо ответил его дворецкий, и Тони подумал, что если бы у того были глаза, он точно бы их закатил. Что было заслужено. Тони сам не понимал, что вылетало из его рта.

Громко выдохнув, он потер лицо руками и моргнул на провода в своих ногах. Интересно, сколько он уже не спал. Он не _чувствовал_ , что прошло много времени, но он все-таки потерял ощущение времени. Интересно, где сейчас Стив. Он точно помнил, что тот был здесь когда-то - он приходил с кружкой кофе, которая сейчас стояла, забытая, на столе - но Тони не мог вспомнить, когда именно это было.

Как раз, когда он собрался приступать к спайке железа, он услышал резкий стук в дверь и удивленно поднял голову. Когда Романов уставилась на него в ответ, он недоуменно моргнул несколько раз. Наташа не… спускалась в его мастерскую. Она вообще была не особо разговорчивой - не то чтобы Тони возражал - но из-за этого ее появление здесь казалось ему особенно странным. Она обычно не искала с ним разговора. Наверное, потому что он ей не особо нравился, но это можно было понять. Он, _правда,_ был немного мудаком.

Слегка пошатнувшись, он поднялся на ноги, подошел к двери и вышел к Наташе в коридор. Не то чтобы он не доверял ей или что-то типа того, но как он уже сказал - люди не заходили к нему в мастерскую, пока он не был полностью в них уверен. И он едва знал ее, так что… 

\- Эм… привет? - спросил он, вопросительно глядя на нее.

Наташа лишь молча смотрела на него несколько секунд, наклонив голову с легким любопытством. Тони почувствовал, будто его анализируют, что немного нервировало. Было что-то такое в ее взгляде - Тони знал, что она была всего лишь бариста, но в то же время он не сомневался, что она может убить человека с тридцати шагов. И это было одновременно сексуально и пугающе.

\- У тебя в башне есть спортивный зал? - наконец спросила она.

Тони кивнул.

\- Я… да. Эм, без обид, но… почему ты здесь? Стив… я не знаю, где Стив, но я не думаю, что он…

\- Я пришла за тобой, - пожала она плечами, мельком оглядывая мастерскую через его плечо. - Мне кажется, тебе стоит научиться драться.

Он не был уверен, что услышал ее правильно. Наташа в целом сказала ему где-то слов десять с момента их знакомства, и все из них были вежливыми, но ничего не значащими. И сейчас она… она предлагала ему подраться? С ней?

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Ты, я, быстрый урок самообороны, - сказала она, легко улыбаясь. - Слушай, я знаю, это немного неожиданно, но А) ты должен уметь защитить себя на случай, если что-нибудь по типу Даниэля Джонса случится снова, и Б) я пытаюсь с тобой подружиться, потому что Стив хочет, чтобы я приложила больше усилий к нашим отношениям, но с едва знакомыми мужчинами мне комфортно только драться, так что… - она снова пожала плечами и подняла брови. - Давай, Старк. Мне интересно, из чего ты сделан.

\- Эм, в данный момент из кофе и проблем с самооценкой.

Когда она продолжила невозмутимо прожигать его взглядом, он нервно засмеялся.

\- Это была шутка. Это было… прости. Эм. Да, конечно.

\- Конечно что?

\- Конечно, я подерусь с тобой. Вместе с тобой. Не… в смысле, я не собираюсь драться _с тобой_ с тобой, очевидно, я не хочу тебя ранить, но мы можем…

Его прервали в этот момент - быстро, словно молния, Наташа оказалась сзади него и схватила его за руку, чтобы без усилий вывернуть ее в захвате, прежде чем он успел закончить предложение. Он вскрикнул от удивления и от боли, глядя на ее слегка довольное лицо.

\- Поверь мне, Старк, ты не ранишь меня.

\- Окей, - пропищал он, - окей, это… так тоже пойдет, эм, мне немного страшно. Ладно, много. Пожалуйста, не задуши меня своими волосами.

В этот момент она улыбнулась. Через секунду давление исчезло с его руки, и она снова прошла мимо него по направлению к лестнице.

\- Я постараюсь. Надень что-нибудь для зала, встретимся там через пять минут.

Тони смотрел, как она уходит, с открытым ртом и распахнутыми глазами. Когда она исчезла из поля зрения, он моргнул и посмотрел на свою руку. Всё было нормально. Конечно, всё было нормально… она всего лишь скрутила его руку, не обязательно вести себя как ребенок по этому поводу.

\- Джарвис, это, правда, только что произошло?

\- Похоже на то… хотя я нахожусь в таком же недоумении, что и вы. Произошедшее было явно за пределами социальных границ мисс Романов. Я заново охарактеризую ее личное досье. 

\- И что ты там напишешь? Может убить одной рукой? - пробормотал Тони, потирая руку, и затем начал подниматься по лестнице. - Боже, не стоило говорить, что я могу ее ранить. Бездумно подразумеваемое женоненавистничество станет причиной моей смерти где-то через пять минут, Джей, помяни мое слово. Это будет мне хорошим уроком вежливости, - он замолчал, осознав, что разговаривал сам с собой. Недостаточно кофе в его организме, в этом было всё дело. Он вел себя глупо. Он точно может справиться с Наташей. Он был немного натренирован. Он знал несколько движений. И у него были сильные руки. С ним всё будет в порядке.

 

Он абсолютно точно не может справиться с Наташей, как это оказалось.

 

\- Признавайся, ты гребаный ниндзя или кто? Какого хера? Кто тебя этому научил, черт возьми? - он отчаянно попытался отдышаться и увернуться от ее кулака одновременно и удивленно на нее посмотрел. Он насквозь промок, а она просто стояла напротив него и мило улыбалась. У нее даже прическа не растрепалась, что уж говорить обо всем остальном.

\- КГБ, - ответила она, прежде чем наклониться вперед и ударить его по ребрам. - Ты вкладываешь слишком много энергии в свои движения. Поэтому ты уже так устал. Тебе не нужно двигаться так много, можно оставаться на одном месте. Просто уворачивайся, этого будет достаточно.

\- Да, и если я не успею, ты снесешь мне голову ногой, так что я лучше перестрахуюсь и отойду настолько, насколько смогу! - поспорил Тони, и потом сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и вытер лоб рукой. - И к тому же, я даже не знаю, шутишь ты или нет про КГБ. 

Она замерла, а затем закатила глаза.

\- Да, Старк, я действительно работала на коммунистическую секретную организацию, распавшуюся в 1991-ом. Подловил, - она ударила ногой, даже не закончив предложение, сумев отвлечь его, чтобы сбить с ног, и он свалился на мат. 

Весь воздух вышибло у него из легких, и он поднял руки, сдаваясь. Она перевела дыхание и вернулась в стойку.

\- Не позволяй врагу отвлекать тебя разговорами, - сказала она, протягивая ему руку. - Это общеизвестный прием. Люди будут использовать его против тебя в особенности, учитывая, что ты очень общительный и легкий на подъем.

\- Почему ты вообще меня учишь всему этому? - задыхаясь, спросил он и взял ее руку. Ему казалось, что у его синяков уже появились собственные синяки. - Мне это уже не нужно. Угроза свалила в Лондон или куда там. Всё прекрасно.

Она странно на него посмотрела, но затем поджала губы и отвела взгляд.

\- Угроза есть всегда, - сказала она ему. - Ты никогда не можешь быть уверен, кто настоящий, а кто нет. Джонс мог с тем же успехом заплатить наемному убийце, чтобы убрать тебя, ведь теперь он не может забрать тебя себе.

Ладно, вот это сейчас было совсем не страшно.

\- Он не стал бы. Я не… я уверен, он не хочет мне навредить.

Она снова подняла бровь.

\- А как же ‘твоя кровь - моя кровь’?

Тони скривился, но ничего не сказал. Все-таки в этом она была права. Наивным быть опасно. Но вместо ответа он бросился вперед и в очередной раз оказался на мате, когда Наташа снова перекинула его через бедро.

Она посмотрела на него сверху вниз. Он лишь захрипел и показал ей средний палец.

\- Окей. Считай, что я опозорен. Я сдаюсь, сдаюсь.

Она улыбнулась и снова протянула руку.

\- Тебе нужно поработать над своей выносливостью, Старк.

\- Тони.

Она подняла его и посмотрела ему в глаза. Почти что анализируя его. У нее всегда был такой взгляд - Тони не мог ничего поделать с чувством открытости рядом с ней. Будто бы она знала все его секреты, даже не спрашивая. Но когда она улыбнулась… ее улыбка была настоящей. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

\- Тони, - тихо согласилась она, кивнув головой, и отвернулась, чтобы взять бутылку воды и бросить ему. - Тебе нужно много воды, учитывая, сколько ты только что выпотел.

Он неуклюже поймал бутылку и открыл крышку. Он выпил почти половину, когда услышал, как дверь открывается, и увидел Стива и Баки. Тони знал, что Стив часто использовал зал для тренировок, и часто присоединялся к нему. Не чтобы потренироваться вместе с ним, конечно - просто чтобы полюбоваться.

Стив первым заметил их с Нат и резко остановился, глядя на мокрого насквозь Тони. Он поднял брови и усмехнулся.

\- Оу. Похоже ринг занят, - сказал он Баки, не отрывая глаз от Тони.

\- Нетушки, - поспешил исправить его Тони, бросая взгляд на Наташу. - Не-а, мы уже закончили. Мне нужно приложить лед к… ко всему. 

\- Не ной, - та хлопнула его по спине, из-за чего тот чуть не упал вперед. - Будешь как новенький уже через месяц.

\- Нат, ты, что, провела последний час, избивая моего парня? - вздохнул Стив, заходя на ринг и оглядывая Тони.

Та фыркнула, подходя к Баки и обнимая его за пояс.

\- Смело с твоей стороны предполагать, что он продержался целый час.

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу, - ухмыльнулся Баки. - Она обнимает меня сейчас, только потому что она собирается…

Наташа резко перекинула его через бедро и легла на него сверху, чтобы чмокнуть его в нос и мило улыбнуться. Баки фыркнул и посмотрел на Тони.

\- ...сделать вот это, - закончил он. - Нет любви в прикосновениях этой женщины.

Наташа посмотрела на Тони и дернула плечом.

\- Я на самом деле думаю, что ты ещё больше испугаешься, если я предложу тебе ‘прикосновение любви’.

\- О, это точно, пожалуйста, никогда этого не делай, мне плевать, насколько ты шикарная, - Тони в защитном жесте прикрыл пах и спрятался за Стива. - Баки гораздо, _гораздо_ смелее, чем я.

Баки засмеялся и сел, обнимая Наташу за бедра.

\- Ну, Стив тоже не подарок, приятель, - подмигнул тот, и Тони фыркнул, когда Стив оскорбленно посмотрел на друга.

Баки и Наташа ещё несколько минут поборолись на мате, пока Стив сочувственно выслушивал список всех частей тела, которые болели у Тони, но когда Наташе наскучила их борьба, она снова встала и схватила Тони за руку, потянув его с ринга. Он поднял брови и со страхом оглянулся на Стива.

\- Она же не съест меня, правда? - с беспокойством спросил он.

\- Я думаю, пришло время дать Баки и Стиву поиграть, - ответила Наташа, пролезая под канатами. Тони увидел, как Стив бросает ей предупреждающий взгляд, прежде чем закатить глаза и отвернуться. Она наклонилась к уху Тони с ухмылкой на лице. - Ты когда-нибудь видел, как Стив дерется с другим человеком? - тихо спросила она.

Тони медленно покачал головой, и ее улыбка стала в несколько раз ярче.

\- О, тогда тебе определенно это понравится, - она подтолкнула его к скамейкам рядом с рингом и села, откинувшись на стену. Тони с любопытством последовал ее примеру и повернулся к Стиву и Баки, которые уже кружили вокруг друг друга на ринге.

Затем Стив нанес удар, из-за которого Баки точно заработал бы сотрясение мозга, если бы не увернулся, и Тони удивленно распахнул глаза. Наташа лишь тихонько засмеялась.

Он наклонился вперед, увлеченный тем, как Стив и Баки танцевали друг вокруг друга, быстро, резко, и так _грубо_ , что ему не верилось, что перед ним был его Стив. Он видел его с боксерской грушей, видел, как он стреляет, но это… это совсем не выглядело так, будто он сдерживался. Тони смотрел, как перекатывались его мышцы, пока он уворачивался и наносил удары, проходящие мимо Баки буквально на миллиметры. Это был не просто бокс, это была уличная драка. Она была напряженной и безжалостной, и только сейчас Тони начал осознавать, на что Стив на самом деле был способен.

Тони… так завелся прямо сейчас.

\- Окей, теперь я понимаю, что ты имела в виду, - выдавил он, пока Наташа внимательно наблюдала за Баки. Тот тоже прекрасно справлялся, но, казалось, был немного медленнее Стива. Хоть это и (правда, _правда_ ) не казалось так, но Стив сдерживал себя, чтобы не навредить другу серьезно. Тони не мог отвести глаз ни на секунду, чтобы уследить за ними - они двигались слишком быстро, поэтому невозможно было не посвятить себя полностью наблюдению за ними.

\- Это самое сексуальное, что я когда-либо видел. И я был приглашен на автопати Виктории Сикрет. Не единожды.

Наташа легко засмеялась.

\- Держу пари, ты очень рад, что пришел сюда, правда?

\- Ну, я мог бы прожить без побоев, но, наверное, я могу простить это. Я твой должник, Романов, - он поднял кулак, даже не задумываясь… но всё было в порядке. Он почувствовал ее кулак на своем через секунду и улыбнулся.

Прогресс.

Через полчаса Стив и Баки наконец-то закончили. Они оба смеялись, и Стив похлопал друга по плечу, капли пота падали с него на пол, пока он шел. Когда он посмотрел на Тони, что-то щелкнуло у него внутри. Не тратя ни секунды, он подлетел к Стиву, схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону выхода. 

\- Я думаю, тебе стоит принять душ, - быстро объявил он, оборачиваясь на Стива и оглядывая его с ног до головы. - Ага, тебе просто необходимо принять душ. И мне необходимо тебе помочь. Ты устал. Ты определенно точно… да. Пошли.

Стив засмеялся, низко, и глубоко, и прекрасно, и Тони уволок его из зала. Скорее всего, Наташа сейчас занималась тем же самым - или, может, они даже не станут уходить из зала, но серьезно, Тони даже не мог их винить. Это было… дико горячо. И да, наверное, это многое о нем говорило, что он находил способность Стива сносить головы другим людям привлекательной, но он никогда не утверждал, что был идеальным. У всех были свои предпочтения. Выяснилось, что Тони предпочитал крайнюю жестокость.

Как только он завел Стива в лифт, он вовлек его в глубокий поцелуй, нетерпеливо снимая с него футболку. Стив всё ещё смеялся, но с радостью поддался ему, поднимая руки и затем обнимая Тони за шею, целуя его в ответ. Его кожа была горячей под пальцами Тони, и да, он не шутил насчет душа. Честно говоря, Тони тоже не помешал бы душ. Что ж, сэкономят воды.

\- Тебе это понравилось, м? - пробормотал Стив, прижимаясь к нему и проводя руками по спине Тони, и вот он уже был прижат к дверям лифта.

Он мог признаться, на этом моменте он застонал. Совсем немного.

\- А кому бы не понравилось? - неверяще спросил Тони, чувствуя, как учащается его собственное дыхание. - Боже, я даже не подозревал, что ты можешь так драться - ты тратишь себя, как телохранитель, тебе надо быть в отряде Дельта. Или моделью для Кельвин Кляйн. Хотя, погоди, нет, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё смотрел на тебя так, забудь, можешь остаться здесь…

Стив прервал его поцелуем, но поставил его на пол секундой позже.

\- Это я и намереваюсь сделать, - сказал он, поворачиваясь и проходя в пентхаус, и Тони только сейчас осознал, что они приехали. Стив бросил ему улыбку через плечо, проходя дальше, без футболки, в сторону ванной. - Идешь, или ты уже ничего не соображаешь? - мило спросил он.

Чертов мудак.

\- О, поверь мне, когда мы закончим, не я один не буду ничего соображать, - пробормотал Тони, отталкиваясь от стены и следуя за смехом Стива.

 

Позже этой ночью он сказал Джарвису отметить, что совместное принятие душа не экономит воду - особенно учитывая, сколько времени они там провели.

 

***

 

К этому моменту своей жизни Тони уже выработал рефлекс Павлова на звук этих шпилек, цокающих коридору. Он моментально осмотрел комнату, несмотря на то, что это была кухня, и здесь не могло быть важных документов, и судорожно попытался вспомнить, что же он мог забыть подписать, или не отправить, или кого он вывел из себя на этот раз. Он мог сказать по звуку ее шагов, что это была Не Счастливая Походка. Это был целый Марш. Она маршировала, и этот марш приближался к нему.

Прятаться будет просто глупо, так делают только дети.

\- Тони, вылезай из-под стола, - в поле зрения появились красные туфли Пеппер и остановились прямо перед его носом, и он услышал глубокий вздох, прежде чем ее лицо тоже присоединилось к общей картине.

Выглядывая из-за стула, он нервно улыбнулся.

\- Пеппер Поттс, что бы я ни сделал, я бы хотел официально принести свои извинения, я подпишу всё… или расторгну всё… или пожертвую денег тем, кого выбесил, я клянусь, я не…

\- Ты трахаешь своего телохранителя и даже не говоришь мне об этом?! - резко перебила Пеппер, пока Тони медленно выползал из-под стола. - Боже, ты конечно сказал, что влюбился в него, но я бы никогда не подумала, что он ответит взаимностью - по одному его лицу было видно, что он слишком принципиальный примитивный сноб, чтобы это могло случиться, но все-таки ты каким-то образом сумел трахнуть то, что не трахается! И ты даже не оповестил меня об этом, так что мне пришлось составлять договор о неразглашении в гребаных два часа ночи…

\- Так, А) могу я заметить, что я собирался тебе рассказать, - Тони поднял палец вверх, чтобы заткнуть ее, и затем поднялся на ноги и взял ее за плечи, - и Б) как ты узнала? Не то чтобы я не хочу, чтобы ты знала, потому что я собирался тебя проинформировать, но…

\- Я спросила Джарвиса, где ты был прошлой ночью, и он сказал мне, что ты был на свидании со Стивом, - Пеппер вперилась в него взглядом, сложив руки на груди. - Тони, ты не можешь скрывать от меня такие вещи! Они заставляют меня ругаться так, как я ругаюсь только под воздействием алкоголя!

\- Я не хотел тебя злить! - защищаясь, возразил Тони. - Ты бы сказала, что первое правило было не спать с ним, и потом… ну, а я как бы сделал это много раз, и мне просто было стыдно!

\- Тони, я не злюсь, я счастлива за тебя! - она вскинула руки и закатила глаза, прежде чем дать ему легкий подзатыльник. - Это твои первые нормальные отношения за годы, и ты, правда, думаешь, что я буду злиться? Боже, я могу отчитать тебя, но я не какая-то злая сука!

\- Конечно, я… Пэп, не говори глупостей, - Тони сжал ее плечо и виновато улыбнулся. - Я просто знаю, что ты нервничаешь из-за всего вокруг, даже когда всё хорошо, и я не хотел… нагнетать ещё больше, вот и всё. Плюс… я не был уверен, что он останется со мной после того, как мы… познакомимся поближе, знаешь. Я не хотел просто… терять голову и выдумывать себе воздушных замков, - он пожал плечами, опустив взгляд, и слабо улыбнулся. - К тому же, я могу открыто признать, что я был слегка отвлечен эти несколько месяцев.

Она внимательно смотрела на него несколько секунд и затем вздохнула - но в этот раз она улыбнулась и расслабилась под его руками.

\- Ох, Тони. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что когда кто-то говорит, что останется, он действительно имеет это в виду. Ну, ладно… наверное, я прощу тебе это, - она замолчала на секунду, а потом добавила: - У него действительно _та ещё_ задница. Ещё бы ты не отвлекся.

Тони серьезно кивнул и притянул ее в объятие, прижимая ее к своему плечу, несмотря на (несправедливую) разницу в росте.

\- Вот это моя девочка. Видишь, сейчас у меня есть универсальное оправдание на все случаи, когда я не беру трубку. Слишком отвлечен _той ещё_ задницей своего горячего парня.

\- Я спущу это с рук только три раза, - Пеппер подняла три идеально-красных ногтя одного цвета со своими туфлями, - и на этом всё.

Она ласково похлопала его по щеке и развернулась, чтобы пройти к холодильнику, цокая шпильками, и достать банку с мороженым. Да, у него в холодильнике всегда было мороженое. Бросив его Тони, она нашла в ящиках шоколад и карамельный сироп. 

\- А теперь я хочу знать абсолютно всё. В конце концов, я твой личный ассистент - мне положено знать подобные вещи.

Боже, он обожает Пеппер.

Через два часа и несколько бокалов вина они оба сидели на диване с переплетенными ногами и стекающим по ложкам мороженым. Пеппер распустила волосы, и они падали на ее лицо, когда она смеялась.

Он скучал по этому. Пеппер так часто была занята, но когда они находили время друг для друга, Тони любил каждую секунду этого времени.

Они смотрели какой-то фильм с момента, когда закончили первую банку мороженого, и Пеппер смотрела на экран, накручивая на палец прядь рыжих волос. Тони помнил, что влюбился в нее, словно мальчишка, когда она начала на него работать. Он перепробовал всё, чтобы добиться ее внимания - раздражал ее, гнобил, и был самым отвратительным начальником в мире - и она ни на что из этого не купилась. Где-то в это время он осознал, насколько незаменимой она была: немногие люди могли справиться с Тони Старком, когда он был на пике своей раздражительности, и при этом сохранить здравый рассудок.

\- Каково это? - неожиданно спросила она, поворачиваясь к нему. Он нахмурился, не понимая, что она имела в виду, пока она не пояснила: - Любить кого-то. Каково это? Я никогда… мне просто интересно.

Тони задумался. Затем улыбнулся.

\- _Странно,_ \- сказал он, немного посмеиваясь. - Очень, чертовски странно. Я не знаю… каждый раз, когда я его вижу, мое сердце просто с ума сходит. И я… я что угодно для него сделаю. Это страшно. Я чуть не свихнулся от страха, когда понял, что люблю его. Потому что, ну, - он указал рукой на себя, качая головой, - я - это я. Я не… делаю этого. Но потом он просто, он просто… он. И он такой… боже, я даже не знаю. Он просто Стив. И он может быть мудаком - _был_ мудаком, когда мы только познакомились, как ты знаешь. Но он так улыбается, и даже не думает дважды, прежде чем броситься помочь кому-то, и всегда смеется, даже если мои шутки не смешные, и он _залез на гребаную стену, чтобы спасти меня_ , и я просто...

Он замолчал, теребя рубашку и чувствуя, как горят его щеки. Но Пеппер не осуждала его - она просто счастливо смотрела на него. Она улыбалась, показывая расстояние между зубами, которое она так и не исправила - единственная небольшая несовершенность всего ее тела. Тони обожал это расстояние. Из-за него она гораздо больше походила на настоящего человека.

\- Влюбиться в него было неизбежно, - пробормотал он, - ты знаешь, что я не верю в эту чушь про судьбу. Любовь с научной точки зрения всего лишь выброс окситоцина, вазопрессина, серотонина и подобной ерунды в кровь, чтобы продлить человеческий контакт, существующий для поддержания жизни… но есть… есть некоторые вещи, которые будто бы должны были случиться, понимаешь? Если бы ты сказала мне год назад, что сейчас я буду чувствовать это, я бы просто засмеялся тебе в лицо. Но сейчас это… это так просто. Любить его очень просто. Всё остальное может быть сложным, но сама по себе любовь - это наипростейшая вещь во всем мире. 

Он пожал плечами, осознав, что Пеппер смотрит на него слегка удивленно.

\- Да… вот это и есть любовь. Я так думаю. Я не знаю, блять, в смысле, я-то уж точно не эксперт. Но я просто… я знаю, что я чувствую к нему. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного в своей жизни. Никогда.

\- Никогда-никогда?

\- Не-а, - он посмотрел на нее и увидел, насколько серьезной она вдруг стала. Он знал, что сейчас открывал перед ней свою душу, а он редко это делал. В прошлый раз, когда у них был разговор про Чувства, он был пьян. И скорее всего накурен. Трудно было вспомнить, если честно.

\- Он мне, правда, нравится, Пэп, - тихо сказал он. - Это глупо, и смешно, но я… я всё для него сделаю.

Она ничего не ответила, но выражение ее лица было по-особому мягким, и она обняла его за руку. Тони смущенно улыбнулся и снова повернулся к телевизору, чтобы не выпалить что-нибудь ещё более личное.

Она отпустила его руку только спустя несколько часов, когда они оба уснули на диване посреди фильма Валл-и. Он проснулся от того, что Стив легонько тряс его за плечо, а второй рукой убирал прядь волос с его лица. Тони улыбнулся, и, когда Пеппер подняла бровь и показала грубый жест своей рукой, подумал о том, что не может вспомнить, чтобы раньше когда-нибудь был настолько счастлив.

 

**Стив**

 

Так, ну, ладно, возможно, он _сказал_ , что не собирается больше никого убивать, и по большей части он намеревался так и сделать, но иногда эти порывы было… трудно сдерживать.

 

\- Скажи мне, кто твой босс, - Стив схватил человека за воротник и швырнул в стену, приставив дуло пистолета к его подбородку, - это всё, что я хочу знать. Я уже знаю, что ты шпион - проверил всю твою подноготную, так что даже даже не пытайся это скрывать. Просто скажи мне, и я тебя отпущу.

\- Корпорация! Мой босс - это корпорация, я шпион в компании Джастина Хаммера, блядкие боги, пожалуйста, не убивай меня, я просто делал свою работу, я клянусь, я не хотел ничего плохого… - мужчина задохнулся, хватая Стива за руки, которыми тот прижимал его к стене. Его глаза были полны ужаса. - Я расскажу тебе всё, что хочешь, ладно? Слушай, я всего лишь шестерка, любой бизнес занимается шпионажем, серьезно, я не… у меня нет каких-то злобный намерений, я даже никому не угрожаю, я работаю с ними год, ты можешь даже проверить! Можешь проверить, я клянусь, я…

Стив зарычал, отпуская его и глядя, как тот падает на асфальт. Мужчина выглядел удивленным на секунду, и он бросил взгляд на выход из переулка. 

\- Можно… разрешите… вы…

\- Я отпустил тебя, разве нет? - огрызнулся Стив, раздраженно взмахивая пистолетом. Негромко вскрикнув, мужчина вскочил на ноги и убежал, не говоря больше ни слова, почти врезаясь в угол в спешке.

Очередной тупик. Стив отчаянно искал уже много недель, пытаясь найти того, кто нанял его убить Тони, но пока что он нашел лишь корпоративных шпионов и нелегальные азартные подпольные организации. Никаких заговоров заполучить компанию, выведя Тони из игры, никаких секретных встреч, никаких затаенных обид - в худшем случае, люди считали Тони придурком, но никто не ненавидел его достаточно, чтобы зайти так далеко.

Это сводило его с ума.

 

\- Ничего? - спросил Клинт, когда Стив вернулся домой позже этой ночью.

Он фыркнул, закрыл за собой дверь и устало на нее оперся. Он бросил вещи на пол и нахмурился, когда его маска осуждающе посмотрела на него из расстегнутой сумки.

\- Очередной шпион Хаммера. Ничего не знает.

Клинт ничего не ответил, и Стив стоял в тишине, не отходя от двери. Ему было жарко, слишком жарко. В его животе поселилась тяжесть, которая становилась всё больше и больше с каждой проваленной попыткой добраться до того, на кого Стив работал, и он прекрасно знал, что это было за чувство.

Вина. Чистая всепоглощающая вина, которая разъедала его по частям каждый гребаный день.

Он пытался разобраться во всем своими силами. Он пытался сделать это, чтобы Тони не пришлось, чтобы он не думал об этом. Но он ни к чему не пришел. И Тони до сих пор жил, не зная, что кто-то всё ещё покушается на его жизнь. Из-за своей невозможности сказать Тони правду, он ставил его жизнь в опасность, но боже, _к черту это всё_ , как _мог_ Стив сказать ему правду? Он не мог. Она уничтожит Тони. Стив никогда не сможет рассказать ему реальную причину их встречи. Никогда.

Но с каждым днем, когда Стив не рассказывал правду, человек, нанявший его, становился более и более нетерпеливым.

А Стив обещал себе, что сделает всё, чтобы защитить Тони. Защитить его ценой своей жизни, если придется. Но что, если следующий раз придет, когда Стива не будет рядом? Он не может быть с ним каждую минуту. А для убийства нужна была всего секунда.

Стива тошнило от одной только мысли об этом.

Стив должен был ему рассказать.

Но он не мог.

Боже, он был монстром. Он был эгоистом, он был злодеем, и _блять_ , он не мог вынести даже мысль о том, что Тони оставит его, если узнает правду. Потому что так он и сделает. Конечно, так он и сделает, любой человек в здравом уме так бы сделал. Стив абсолютно и полностью заслуживал этого. Боже, да скорее всего, он сядет. Тони может даже убить его из соображений самозащиты.

И этого он тоже заслуживал.

Он не знал, что ему делать. Это убьет его, если он расскажет Тони правду… и если не расскажет, это тоже его убьет.

И во всем этом был виноват только Стив.

 

\- Братишка?

Стив вздрогнул и вскинул голову, встречая обеспокоенный взгляд Баки. Клинт стоял рядом с ним, по всей видимости, ему пришлось позвать его, когда он заметил, что Стив не двигается уже четыре минуты, согласно его часам.

Черт возьми.

\- Я в порядке, - ответил он, потирая глаза и отходя от них. - Я в порядке, - повторил он, чтобы наверняка.

Он не был в порядке. Он не был в порядке. Он разваливался изнутри.

\- Стив, - тихо позвал Баки, и по его взгляду Стив понял, что тот видит всё, что происходит у него в голове. Конечно же, видел. Он с самого начала предупреждал Стива, что это случится. Но конечно, Стив не послушал. Слишком эгоистичен, слишком труслив, слишком хотел запрыгнуть с головой в мир Тони, не думая о последствиях, потому что он был самовлюбленным гребаным идиотом.

Боже, он не мог больше так. Он едва ли мог терпеть самого себя в хорошие дни, но сегодня… сегодня был не хороший день.

\- Пойду, подышу свежим воздухом, - резко сказал он, нервно поворачивая ручку двери и затем сбрасывая с себя руки, потянувшиеся за ним.

\- Стив, чтоб тебя, останься здесь и скажи…

\- Отъебись, Баки, - прорычал он. Он услышал, как Клинт пробормотал Баки, чтобы тот оставил его в покое, что было хорошо, потому что он точно не хотел разговаривать с ними прямо сейчас. Он хотел…

Боже, он даже не знал, чего он хотел. Выпить, по большому счету.

Да. Сейчас было бы неплохо выпить.

 

***

 

После затянувшегося так называемого ‘выпить’, Стив вывалился из бара и огляделся по сторонам.

Нью Йорк, Нью Йорк… город мечты, правда? Только вот всё, что досталось Стиву, это лишь дерьмовая удача. Кто, как не он, умудрился встретить свою родственную душу на задании?

Он горько засмеялся и покачал головой. Всю свою жизнь он был немного не как все, всегда выпадал из обычного ритма жизни. Упущенные возможности, хорошее время, хорошие люди. Семья должна быть твоим якорем, но его отец был куском дерьма, а его мама взяла и умерла, когда он был ребенком. Армия должна была стать его второй семьей, но он нашел там лишь причину потерять веру в людей, что потом только усугубилось коррупцией, окружавшей его каждый день. На его руках было так много крови. Он даже не был уверен, что всё ещё был человеком. Он просто выживал на автомате. Он делал то, что должен, потому что кому-то нужно это делать. И каждый день он ненавидел себя за это, но ничего лучшего в жизни ему всё равно не светило, правда?

Только вот потом он нашел Тони. И вдруг он увидел свет в этой чертовой тьме; причину измениться, надеяться, _жить_. Ему не нужно было больше зарабатывать на жизнь, убивая людей. Он мог защищать их вместо этого. Потому что Тони этого заслуживал; Тони стоил того, чтобы измениться ради него. Он сумел заставить Стива снова поверить в людей.

И он взял и просрал это тоже.

Всё, чего он касался, просто _сгорало на глазах_.

 

Только когда он начал нажимать код в лифте непослушными пальцами, он осознал, что пришел к Тони. Он не намеревался этого делать… хотя, если быть откровенным, он не знал, куда ещё ему было деваться. Наверное, его тело просто последовало за его мыслями.

Если бы он был хорошим человеком, он бы расстался с Тони. Он бы разорвал всё, а затем рассказал бы ему об угрозе, стоявшей перед ним. Он бы не позволил им зайти в их отношениях дальше, чем они уже были.

Но он не был хорошим человеком. Он был чертовски ужасным, и он просто не мог. Он не мог вынести мысль, что Тони придется защищать себя самостоятельно, одному, без Стива. Мысль о том, что он больше не услышит смех Тони была плохой сама по себе, но мысль о том, чтобы поставить его под удар, оставив одного?

Он просто не мог.

 

\- Стив?

 

Это был голос Тони. Черт. Сколько времени? Он бросил взгляд на часы. 3:15. Блять. Тони стоял в другом конце комнаты, только выйдя из спальни. Он смотрел на лифт, или, более вероятно, на Стива, который тяжело опирался на двери.

\- Стив? - снова спросил он, начиная подходить ближе. Стив практически мог видеть волнение, исходившее от него. Тони был таким экспрессивным, когда не скрывал этого. - Стив, родной, ты в порядке?

Он ничего не ответил. Он даже не знал, мог ли ответить. Он просто молча смотрел, как Тони подбегает к нему, на нем только спортивные штаны и одна из толстовок Стива. Он очевидно уже спал, когда Стив взял и разбудил его.

Он остановился в четырех или пяти шагах от Стива. Его взгляд был взволнованным.

\- Ты не против, если я прикоснусь к тебе? - прошептал он.

Стив смотрел, как двигаются его губы; они так красиво произносили его имя. Его голос был просто… идеальным. Стив слушал бы его весь день, если мог.

Он медленно протянул руку. Она дрожала, даже он мог это видеть, и он не смог дотянуться до Тони. Но через секунду тот подошел ближе, и Стив смог наконец прикоснуться к его лицу. Тони не двигался, пока Стив гладил его лицо, а затем притянул его к себе за пояс.

Тони был в его руках. Там, где он должен быть. В безопасности.

\- _Прости меня,_ \- хотел сказать он. - _Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего._

\- Я люблю тебя, - вместо этого сказал он, и возненавидел себя ещё больше за это. - И я… очень, очень пьян прямо сейчас.

\- Да, это я уже понял, ты пахнешь так, будто купался в роме, - пробормотал Тони в его грудь, куда его прижал Стив. - Родной, что не так?

О, с чего бы ему начать?

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил он, не в силах остановиться. - Я люблю тебя, и в нек’торые дни это всё, что я знаю, и я не м’гу… не могу потерять тебя, _не могу_. Ты… ты всё дл’ меня. Как ты только умудрился… за такое короткое время, я ведь никогда не привязываюсь, но потом, _ты_ , и… и я не м’гу, и я не знаю, кто я такой, я прост’… сломан, но когда ты здесь, я забываю, и просто… - Стив икнул и зажмурился. Нет, он не будет плакать. Тони не нужно было этого видеть сейчас.

Тони гладил его по спине, ничего не говоря, просто позволяя Стиву прикасаться к себе. Он нежно целовал шею Стива, теплые губы на холодной коже. Стив ничего из этого не заслуживал.

Он нежно поднял лицо Тони, поглаживая волосы на его затылке. Тони посмотрел на него, тревога читалась в каждой черте его лица. 

\- Стив, ты не потеряешь меня, - уверенно сказал он, качая головой так убежденно, что Стив практически засмеялся. Тони сказал что-то ещё, но его слова заглушили другие голоса, кричавшие в голове Стива.

Некоторые ночи были хуже, чем другие. И эта была невыносимой.

Крепкие руки легли ему на плечи и нежно его потрясли.

\- Стив? - тихо спросил Тони. - Думаю, нам стоит пойти спать, ладно? Тебе нужно отоспаться. Мы можем обсудить это утром, но сейчас ты не в том состоянии, чтобы ходить и говорить, слышишь? Что скажешь? - Тони наклонился и погладил его по щеке, неуверенно улыбаясь.

Стив посмотрел на него. Затем кивнул. Тони не тратил больше времени - он отвел его в спальню, раздел и уложил в кровать прежде, чем Стив успел осознать, что происходит. Ему было плохо. Скорее всего, виноват был алкоголь. Или вина.

\- Засыпай, родной, - прошептал Тони, прижимаясь к нему.

Стив был эгоистом, жестоким и отвратительным эгоистом… и он заснул рядом с Тони меньше, чем через несколько секунд.

 

***

 

Просыпался он медленно и с невероятными усилиями.

Его голова пульсировала. Он чувствовал слабость, вялость. Он даже не мог открыть глаза первые несколько минут.

 

Блять, прошлая ночь явно была не из хороших.

 

Он лежал на животе, раскинув конечности во все стороны, прикидываясь морской звездой с похмельем. Ощущение во рту было отвратительным - было бы неплохо, если бы он почистил зубы прошлой ночью. Приложив громадные усилия, он все-таки сумел разлепить веки и тут же почувствовал прилив благодарности за то, что в комнате было темно. Тихое ‘блять’ вылетело из его рта, прежде чем он это осознал.

\- Пора просыпаться, солнышко.

Стив замер, когда голос Тони отдаленно отразился в его голове. И вдруг все воспоминания с прошедшей ночи затопили его сознание - гребаный тупик, алкоголь, пьяное появление на пороге пентхауса в три часа ночи…

\- О... черт.

Тони согласно фыркнул. В этот момент Стив почувствовал его ладонь, гладящую его по спине. Тони сидел рядом на кровати, одной рукой прикасаясь к его коже и второй работая в телефоне. Или, по крайней мере, он занимался этим, но через секунду наклонился и взял стакан с водой с прикроватной тумбочки. 

\- Пей, - сказал он, поднося стакан к лицу Стива, - а потом эти таблетки. Это поможет, - он бросил блистер на подушку перед его носом, и тот медленно протянул к нему руку.

\- Спасибо, - прохрипел он, закинул в рот пару таблеток и осушил весь стакан залпом.

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, Тони всё ещё смотрел на него. Тревога снова вернулась в его взгляд. Стив знал, почему. В конце концов, он приполз в пентхаус Тони, практически не стоя на ногах, посреди ночи в среду.

\- Ну, так… расскажешь, что это было прошлой ночью?

И вот так просто боль снова вернулась на свое место.

Нерешительность. Ему стоило… ему… ему не стоило… ему. Этот выбор невозможно было сделать - Стив был слишком необъективен для этого.

Тони должен был узнать правду. Стив не мог справиться сам, и единственным человеком, который мог сказать, кто потенциально хотел его убить, был сам Тони. Но если Стив ему расскажет, Тони… уйдет. И из-за этого он будет в опасности, один на один с неизвестным врагом. Стив был его лучшим шансом на выживание, но одновременно с этим и худшим тоже.

И что же выбрать, черт возьми?

\- Стив, - рука на его спине замерла, и Стив вздохнул, пряча лицо в подушку, словно ребенок.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - угрюмо ответил он.

\- Ну, а я хочу. Ты не можешь просто… это несправедливо, слышишь? Я знаю, что у тебя есть дерьмовые проблемы, Стив, ладно, я _знаю_ , и я никогда не давлю на тебя. Я не хочу ставить тебя в некомфортное для тебя положение, но… но это уже слишком, и если мы, правда, собираемся быть вместе, то ты по крайней мере должен сказать мне…

\- Тони, пожалуйста, - он поднял голову, глядя на Тони и зная, что выглядит сейчас ужасно - покрасневшие глаза, гнездо на голове, серое лицо, - я не могу… не сейчас. Пожалуйста. Я расскажу, однажды. Я обещаю. Я просто… я… я не могу. Прости.

Тони смотрел на него, нервно сжимая руки. Стив знал, что вел себя как последний мудак - он знал, что вел себя неразумно. Тони так сильно старался, а Стив продолжал его отталкивать.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону.

\- Мне часто снятся кошмары, - прошептал он, и это даже не было ложью, но и… не было нужной правдой. Но он понимал, что Тони нужно услышать хоть что-то, и, боже, он заслуживал знать, насколько повернутым было сознание Стива. - Иногда мне снится, как ты умираешь.

Тони застыл, но его рука всё ещё лежала на спине Стива.

\- Я мог бы остановить это в каждом сне, - продолжил он хриплым голосом и почувствовал комок в горле, когда вспомнил свой последний кошмар, в котором Тони умирал. И недели не прошло. Блять… ему было так плохо. - Я мог бы предотвратить это, если бы сконцентрировался. Если бы был лучше. Но я не могу. И потом ты умираешь. И я смотрю на это, и иногда… иногда это повторяется, снова и снова. Иногда ещё и другие люди, Баки, и Клинт, и Пэггс, но иногда это только ты. Иногда это только… да.

Стив не мог посмотреть на Тони. Он не знал, что он увидит в его взгляде.

 

Интересно, может, однажды его душа просто взорвется всеми словами, которые он так и не сказал.

 

Тони молчал, казалось, целую вечность. Затем его рука поднялась выше по спине Стива - он лег на кровать, положив голову на одну подушку с ним. Он тихо дышал, его зрачки были расширены, он смотрел прямо на Стива. Стив отмечал каждую деталь. Он уже делал это машинально.

Затем Тони медленно и нежно обнял его. Его дыхание немного сбилось, когда он взял руку Стива и положил себе на шею, прямо под челюсть. Он всё ещё ничего не сказал - но Стив знал, что он делал.

Под подушечками своих пальцев он чувствовал пульс Тони. Он сконцентрировался только на нем.

 

В более добром мире этого могло бы быть достаточно.

 

***

 

Жизнь продолжалась.

Стив жил дальше. Подавлял чувство вины, потому что больше ничего не мог с ним поделать. Он знал, что Тони счастлив с ним. Он знал, что он может и будет защищать Тони во что бы то ни стало. Он не хотел разрушать обе их жизни правдой.

Но он знал, что ему придется. Однажды. Стив был не тем человеком, который строит отношения на лжи. Тони заслуживал правды.

Только вот дни превращались в недели, а Стив так ничего и не говорил. Иногда он мог просто забыть. Иногда он мог просто притвориться, что этого… просто не существовало. Он работал в кофейне в полный рабочий день теперь, и они с Баки активно занимались тем, чтобы обрубить концы и замести все следы, так что ему было легко представить, что его жизнь всегда была такой. Что ему не нужно было ни в чем признаваться Тони, потому что это было неважно.

А потом он вспоминал, что кто-то всё ещё хотел убить Тони, и всё накрывало его волной вины и ненависти к себе, такой болезненной и огромной, что он практически физически чувствовал, будто тонет.

Но по большей части он продолжал жить нормально. Он ходил на свидания, делил время между работой, друзьями и Тони, и затем пытался выследить почти-убийцу Тони в свободное время. Официально он больше не был его телохранителем, но он всё ещё вел себя так, когда они куда-то выходили. Так было легче объяснить, почему он всегда был рядом с Тони, и никому не было дела до человека за костюмом и солнечными очками. Тони понимал и поощрял его желание сохранять их отношения в тайне от прессы, что только радовало Стива.

\- Они всю мою жизнь за мной наблюдали, - сказал Тони, когда Стив поднял эту тему в самом начале. - Этого им не увидеть. Это только мое.

И так они и жили. Хранили это в тайне, хранили это между ними. Стив был доволен как никогда, и Тони тоже казался более счастливым, чем когда он только с ним познакомился. Никаких угроз больше не поступало - хотя они всё ещё не поймали Джонса, сейчас это был лишь вопрос времени, когда тот попытается пересечь границу и попадется. И когда Джонс это сделает, Стив нанесет ему быстрый визит, и на этом всё закончится. Его последнее убийство.

Или предпоследнее. Зависит того, сможет он или нет найти того, кто его нанял.

Или… может, пред-предпоследнее. У Тони был бывший, и не то чтобы Стив намеревался убить любого, кто когда-либо обижал Тони, но… Стоун казался настоящим манипулятивным ублюдком. Вряд ли по нему будут скучать.

Так, нет, он начал заходить слишком далеко. Никаких больше убийств. Только тех, кто по-настоящему этого заслуживает. И пускай он думал, что любой, кто заставлял Тони плакать в прошлом, заслуживал смерти, все-таки он не мог решать судьбу человека по этому показателю.

Наверное.

И вот так наступил момент, когда Стив сидел на диване, обнимал Тони, работающего на планшете, и едва ли мог вспомнить причину, по которой хотел убить Тони в самом начале. Теперь это желание кажется давно забытым сном. Абсолютно невозможным.

 

***

 

(Оглядываясь назад… он думает… может, это и был план Тони с самого начала)

 


	9. Chapter 9

Глядя на Тони, стоящего перед зеркалом в полный рост, застегивающего запонки и укладывающего свои волосы, Стив мог думать только о том, как же сильно он хочет снова снять с него все эти шикарные шмотки.

Для них это было повторяющейся проблемой последних нескольких часов.

\- Даже не думай об этом, - в отражении зеркала Тони посмотрел на Стива, лежащего на кровати. - Я уже опаздываю. А ты… смотри куда-нибудь ещё.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что… - он махнул рукой, - ты отвлекаешь меня.

Стив засмеялся, постукивая пальцами по животу. 

\- Я же просто смотрю на тебя, - медленно пробормотал он, растягивая слова бруклинским акцентом, поднимая брови. Да, он мог прибегнуть к грязным методам, если хотел.

Тони закрыл глаза и показал ему средний палец через плечо.

\- И не болтай. Просто сиди там, и глаза закрой, и молчи.

Он скривился, ерзая на кровати, и нахмурился, когда жесткий материал его рубашки неприятно поцарапал кожу на груди. Две кобуры, спрятанные под пиджаком, тоже не улучшали ситуацию. В общем и целом, его ждал очень некомфортный вечер. Ему совсем не нравились приемы, которые Тони должен был посещать - они вытягивали из него всю энергию и были ужасно скучными, по его мнению, но он знал, что Тони должен там присутствовать. Дела Старк Индастрис и всё такое.

Это всего лишь один вечер. К тому же, он знал, что Тони ценит его компанию. Так что Стив мог сжать зубы и потерпеть.

\- Ты выглядишь потрясно, - сказал он, когда Тони снова начал пере-укладывать свои волосы. - Совершенно и чертовски потрясно, ты же знаешь это, да?

Тони открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, и Стив с удовольствием смотрел, как его шея наливается красным. Это было забавно - у Тони был самый грязный язык из всех, кого Стив знал, и у него в буквальном смысле отсутствовало понятие стыда, но скажи ему что-то подобное, и он становился ярко-красным. Практически так же сильно, как и сам Стив. Он превратил это в свою личную миссию - вызывать этот румянец так часто, как только возможно.

\- Ты и сам ничего, - наконец ответил Тони, оглядывая Стива с головы до ног в отражении зеркала. Затем он развернулся и нормально посмотрел на Стива, в последний раз поправляя галстук-бабочку. Однако спокойствие длилось только секунду - в следующий момент Стив уже снова был на нем, и руки Тони вернулись на его задницу.

\- Насколько вообще важен этот прием? - пробормотал Стив, прижимая Тони к стене и целуя его шею.

\- Мне нужно укрепить интернациональные отношения и заключить несколько новых сделок, - машинально ответил Тони, откидывая голову на стену, чтобы у Стива был лучший доступ, - а что?

\- А то, что я весь вечер хотел раздеть тебя и трахать всю ночь, и сейчас я думаю, сойдет мне это с рук или нет, - прошептал он, прежде чем оторваться от его шеи и посмотреть на его выражение лица. - Наверное, нет. Отложим это на потом, сладкий.

\- Ах ты сукин… - Тони не договорил и наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать Стива, но тот увернулся и прижал палец к его губам.

\- А-а-а, нетушки, ты сказал, что нам пора идти, - сладким тоном сказал он, ухмыляясь до того момента, как Тони облизнул его палец и взял его в рот. Это отвлекло Стива ещё на пару (две, три, возможно, четыре, скорее всего, пять... наверняка, семь) секунд, прежде чем он отпихнул Тони и дал ему легкий подзатыльник. - Веди себя прилично.

\- Заставь меня.

\- Разве ты не говорил мне _не_ отвлекать тебя, сколько, две минуты назад?

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Могу же я изменить свое мнение, нет?

Стив засмеялся, взял Тони за плечи и развернул его, чтобы вывести из комнаты.

\- Позже, - пообещал он Тони на ухо. - А сейчас ты пойдешь и обчистишь карманы богатейших людей Нью Йорка. Надеюсь, не в буквальном смысле.

Тони бросил на него взгляд через плечо.

\- Ничего не могу обещать, - капризно сказал он, и Стив закатил глаза, крепче сжав его плечи, и затем наклонился, чтобы укусить его за шею. Если бы у них было больше времени, он бы потратил его, чтобы оставить на Тони такой засос, что никто бы не смог проглядеть. Но в реальности ему пришлось довольствоваться фантазиями о том, что он сделает позже, когда у них будет время.

Поездка в лимузине прошла без происшествий, Стив лишь время от времени позволял себе распускать руки (Тони слишком хорошо выглядел в костюме, ну что теперь, засудите его), и вскоре они уже были у главного входа, где ждали толпы людей, репортеров, папарацци. Тони бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Стива, и он улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Готовы, мистер Старк?

\- Ни капли.

Стив закатил глаза и вышел из машины,опустив лицо вниз, пока обходил машину и открывал дверь для Тони. Люди зашумели при его появлении, всё как обычно, Стив уже привык к этому. Он создавал своим телом барьер между ними и Тони, пока они не вошли в помещение. Он поймал благодарную улыбку Тони и легко ее вернул.

Осталось шесть часов. Только и всего.

Большую часть времени Стив неловко волочился за Тони и пытался не участвовать в разговорах, но иногда ему приходилось, чтобы не слишком выбиваться из общей картины. Он смотрел на людей, замечая несколько знакомых лиц: мисс Поттс и Обадая Стейн были одними из них. Многие гости были в военной форме - Стив знал, что они наверняка были хорошими людьми, но желание держаться от них подальше всё равно превалировало. Он не доверял тем, кто носит форму, и никогда не будет доверять.

По привычке не упуская из вида официантов, Стив в сотый раз оглядел зал. Он не мог не признать, что всей душой ненавидел эти залы. Они были слишком открытыми, самый настоящий кошмар любого телохранителя. Стив уже отметил по меньшей мере двенадцать точек, с которых можно убить человека и скрыться незамеченным. И это место было даже не самым худшим - однажды Тони привел Стива на прием, где было сорок два различных места, где мог бы легко спрятаться убийца. Это был кошмар наяву.

\- Родной, ты напряжен, - пробормотал Тони, подходя к Стиву, который подпирал стену и мусолил в руках бокал с нетронутой выпивкой. Стив улыбнулся ему, когда тот легонько пихнул его плечом. - Расслабься. Это же вечеринка.

Стив фыркнул.

\- Ага. Вообще-то, не так уж тут и плохо. Просто моя паранойя дает о себе знать, когда вокруг столько людей.

\- Ну, если планируешь остаться со мной, то тебе придется привыкнуть к этому, - с усмешкой сказал Тони, сделал глоток из своего бокала и повернул голову, когда заметил приближающегося Стейна с радостной улыбкой на лице. В его руке был практически пустой стакан с виски.

\- Тони! - он сильно хлопнул Тони по плечу, и Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Тони и Стейн были старыми друзьями. Стив не мог просто проломить его спиной ближайший стол. У него даже не были причины, кроме странного чувства отвращения в его животе. Ему просто нужно привыкнуть к Стейну.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, и затем Обадая повернулся к Стиву, протягивая руку для крепкого рукопожатия. 

\- Рад снова увидеться, Роджерс, - сказал он вроде бы искренним тоном. Стив заставил себя улыбнуться, повторяя его же фразу в ответ. Они втроем поговорили ни о чем пару минут, хотя Стив видел, что Стейн хотел поговорить о другом - что и случилось чуть позже, когда он окончательно осушил свой стакан и посмотрел на Стива с острой ухмылкой на лице.

\- Стив, приятель, я знаю, что это прозвучит немного грубо, но мне очень нужно обсудить с Тони кое-что важное. Не мог бы ты сходить и принести нам напитки? Вот… - он похлопал себя по карманам, достал бумажник и вложил несколько купюр в руку Стива, - закажи, что хочешь. Мне ещё один виски, если не возражаешь.

Стив слегка поднял брови, и Тони выступил вперед.

\- Оби, неужели нам, правда, нужно говорить прямо сейчас? Я думаю, мы можем обсудить это…

\- Нет, Тони, это очень важно, - ответил Стейн с серьезным выражением лица. Стиву стало интересно, что тот задумал, и практически готов был спросить. Но у него не было причин начинать ссору. Стив знал это. Стейну просто нужно было быстро поговорить с Тони. У него не было никаких злобных намерений.

Так что он кивнул и натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Конечно. Вернусь через минуту, - сказал он, сжав плечо Тони, и развернулся в сторону бара. Он обернулся по пути, и Тони виновато на него посмотрел, прежде чем вернуть свое внимание Стейну.

Он опустил взгляд, угрюмо проверяя часы. Половина позади. Всё было не так уж и плохо - он выживал и в худших условиях. Однажды ему пришлось стоять неподвижно тринадцать часов и ждать, пока Пегги не придет и не спасет его (даже не спрашивайте) - он сможет справиться с этим приемом.

И чтобы временно себя порадовать, он купит самый дорогой напиток в меню и расплатится деньгами Стейна.

Опираясь на стойку и заглядывая в меню, он позволил себе отвлечься на несколько минут, чтобы дать Тони и Стейну время поговорить. Однако как только он приготовился сделать заказ, Стейн подошел к нему со своей извечной ухмылкой. Он всегда был удивительно довольным - будто знал что-то, чего не знал Стив. Это его нервировало.

\- Эй, ты извини за это, приятель, - также оперся на стойку он и поставил на нее свой пустой стакан, - оказывается, мне всё равно уже пора уходить. Забудь про мою выпивку - но себе и Тони всё же возьми, я угощаю.

Стив кивнул, быстро с ним попрощался, и Стейн направился в сторону выхода через толпу. Стив наблюдал за ним, нахмурившись. Его тревожность только усилилась, когда Стейн резко остановился посередине пути и затем поспешно вернулся к Стиву.

\- Черт, - пробормотал он, запуская руку в карман, - Стив, приятель, сделаешь мне одолжение. Я забыл отдать это Тони… - он достал руку и сделал шаг ближе, быстро показывая ему флешку и тут же скрывая ее в кулаке, будто бы он старался никому ее не показывать. Он посмотрел на Стива, замешкался, но затем пожал плечами и сделал ещё шаг вперед. - Обычно я бы не доверил подобную информацию друзьям Тони, но ты вроде парень надежный. Я уверен, ты не наделаешь глупостей.

Стив почувствовал, как хмурится против своей воли.

\- Каких глупостей?

Обадая вздохнул и огляделся вокруг. Опасливо. Стив напрягся - Стейн вел себя как-то мутно.

\- Слушай, просто отдай это Тони, ладно? Он ушел в туалет, а мне очень нужно идти, иначе бы я остался и отдал бы ему это сам, но… просто убедись, что информация у него, и не выпускай флешку из вида, пока он ее не получит. Мы будем в глубокой заднице, если кто-нибудь узнает, что на этой флешке, - он ухмыльнулся, практически прошептав последнее предложение на ухо Стиву, затем хлопнул его по плечу и на удивление незаметно вложил флешку ему в ладонь. Стив машинально взял ее и отодвинулся от Стейна.

Его интуиция просто кричала ему, что что-то было очень и очень не так.

\- Ну, ещё увидимся, Роджерс, - снова ухмыльнулся Стейн, не замечая дискомфорта Стива, подмигнул ему и растворился в толпе. 

Какого черта только что произошло?

Это было нелогично. Почему Стейн выглядел так, будто что-то скрывал? Этот зал был полон американский инвесторов Старк Индастрис, зачем бы ему что-то от них прятать? Они все знали, чем занимается Старк Индастрис, и активно это поддерживали.

Стив посмотрел на флешку в своей руке.

_Мы будем в глубокой заднице, если кто-нибудь узнает, что на этой флешке._

Его руки резко вспотели. Он поднял голову, пытаясь найти Тони, но его нигде не было.

Что Стейн имел в виду?

Он интуитивно уже знал ответ. Эта надоедающая мысль на краю сознания - на этой флешке было что-то подозрительное. Но… этого не могло быть. Стив, скорее всего, просто выдумывал то, чего не было. Секретная информация оставалась секретной, неважно, была она хорошей или плохой. Стейн просто не хотел, чтобы ее увидел кто-то, кроме Тони. И Стив должен уважать это. Он просто был идиотом. Тони руководил целой компанией; в ней обязательно должны быть вещи, которые могут не понравиться кому-то другому. Это же бизнес.

Он положил флешку в карман и постарался о ней не думать. Он найдет Тони и отдаст ее. Он уже давно перестал на несколько раз обдумывать всё, что тот делает и говорит. Они доверяли друг другу.

Доверяли.

Так почему же он не мог избавиться от этого горького кусающего ощущения? Почему в его голове снова звучал этот голос, которые он слышал в первые несколько недель его знакомства с Тони? _Что если что если что если._

Боже, он был идиотом. Тони бы не стал. Никогда. Просто Стейн был уродом. Ничего необычного.

Ему нужно перестать переживать. Отношения строятся на доверии. Тони нечего скрывать.

 

...даже если Стейну было что.

 

\- Эй… ты видел Оби? Я вышел в туалет, а он, похоже, сбежал от меня.

Стив вздрогнул и обернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Тони, который стоял рядом с ним как ни в чем не бывало. Он улыбнулся Стиву, но быстро нахмурился, внимательно на него посмотрев. - Стив? У тебя всё… ты выглядишь как-то…

\- Всё в порядке, - поспешно сказал Стив, улыбаясь в ответ. Всё ведь действительно было в порядке. И сейчас он должен отдать Тони флешку, как и просил его сделать Стейн.

Тони наклонил голову и посмотрел на него с подозрением.

\- Уверен? Ты кажешься ещё более напряженным, чем раньше, хотя это не должно быть физически возможно. Если я сейчас до тебя дотронусь, мне кажется, ты подпрыгнешь метра на три.

Стив улыбнулся и приказал себе расслабиться. Отдать флешку, сейчас, Стив. _Это_ тебе надо сделать.

Отдай.

\- Я думаю… мне кажется, мне нехорошо, - пробормотал он, потирая лицо руками. - Я… - _отдай, передай ему флешку, не делай этого, не позволяй своей паранойе победить…_ \- наверное, я поеду домой. Я… да.

Тони замер, моргнул и затем кивнул. Стива затошнило - он чувствовал себя предателем. Но… ему нужно было знать. Он обещал Наташе, что продолжит искать. Он обещал, что не упустит ничего подозрительного. Он просто… он должен был.

_Мы будем в глубокой заднице, если кто-нибудь узнает, что на этой флешке._

\- Ладно, - сказал Тони, нахмурившись. - Хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? Я думаю, я могу…

\- Нет, нет, - Стив резко покачал головой, - нет, всё нормально, я просто… мне нужно идти. Я… ты будешь в порядке, да?

Тони с беспокойством на него посмотрел, но кивнул.

\- Конечно, Стив. Ты точно уверен, что…

\- Я в порядке, - быстро сказал он. - Я в порядке. Мне просто… нужен свежий воздух, - кивнул он, улыбнулся Тони в последний раз и вышел из зала, ни разу не обернувшись.

Блять.

Блять. Блять блять блять блять блять.

Что же он делал? Ему нужно вернуться назад. Отдать Тони флешку и довериться ему.

_Что если что если что если._

Он продолжил идти. Он ненавидел себя за это, но он продолжил идти и не остановился, пока не оказался в такси. Он пробормотал адрес водителю и тяжело откинулся на сидение. Сердце громко стучало у него в ушах.

Это было неправильно. Всё в этой ситуации было неправильно. Недоверие к Тони, побег с флешкой. 

_Мы будем в глубокой заднице, если кто-нибудь узнает, что на этой флешке._

Тони бы не смог. Он не стал бы. Но…

Стив должен был убедиться. Вот и всё.

Он откроет флешку и посмотрит, что на ней. Просто мера предосторожности. И как только он вытащит голову из своей параноидной задницы и осознает, что нет, конечно, на ней нет ничего криминального, он отдаст ее Тони и скажет, что забыл про нее в спешке. Нежно его поцелует и извинится за то, что сбежал, не сказав ничего, кроме ‘мне нехорошо’.

Так он и поступит. Он ничего не найдет. Всё будет хорошо.

Такси остановилось перед его домом, и он зашел в свою квартиру, будто в каком-то тумане. Он чувствовал флешку в своем кармане - она казалась ему многотонной, хотя на самом деле была неощутимой. Это был вес предательства. Он чувствовал себя _неправильно_.

Но он не мог стряхнуть с себя подозрительность, и он знал, что она от него не отстанет, пока он не увидит всё своими глазами. Он просто перепроверит всё ещё раз.

Его ноутбуку понадобилось время, чтобы загрузиться, он был старым и медленным, и с каждой проходящей секундой Стив становился более и более нервным. Что он вообще ожидал там увидеть? Честно говоря, он даже не знал. Он только знал, что слова Обадая Стейна задели какой-то нерв внутри, и теперь в его голове звучал сигнал тревоги. И как бы он не ненавидел это признавать, но этот сигнал спасал его шкуру не раз и не два. Как говорится, береженого бог бережет. Если бы он был менее натренирован, более доверчив, то он бы посмотрел на это сквозь пальцы. Доверился бы своему разуму и поступил бы правильно.

Но вот в чем загвоздка: когда ты всю свою жизнь учишься оглядываться, очень сложно потом учиться смотреть только прямо.

Именно это и привело его сюда, на диван, с личной информацией Тони на его ноутбуке.

Блять. Это было неправильно. Тони был его молодым человеком, Тони доверял ему, Стив сейчас просто разрушал их…

 

Экран загрузился.

 

Он застыл.

 

***

 

Нет.

Он не мог видеть то, что он сейчас видел.

Не мог.

 

Нет.

 

***

 

Он сидел на этом диване очень долгое время.

Доказательства издевательски смотрели на него с экрана; документы и документы, огромное количество информации, которая детально показывала все типы сделок, которыми занимался Тони всё это время. Ирак. Йемен. Экспорт для повстанцев Аль-Каида, сделки с группой анархистов, про которых говорили в новостях - Десять Колец.

Вся информация.

Стив не мог поверить своим глазам. Это не могло быть правдой. Это не могло… не Тони. Никак не Тони. Он был… он был так уверен.

Два месяца назад был сделан перевод - сто миллионов от афганских террористов в замен на устрашающее оружие от Старк Индастрис. Машины, которые будут использованы против невинных. Гражданских. Тони продавал террористам.

 

Тони соврал.

 

Ну, подумал Стив, словно в тумане - разве он соврал? Или Стив просто повелся на его игру, в точности как планировал Тони? Тони не соврал - Тони просто обыграл его. Безукоризненно. Это было… впечатляюще, как отлично он сумел сыграть невинность.

Тони продавал оружие террористам. Человек, нанявший Стива, был прав с самого начала.

Стив любил массового убийцу.

_Нет_ , закричал его разум, _нет, это неправильно. Это не может быть правдой._ Стив бы не… Стив бы не купился на это. Тони не был плохим человеком, он _не был_ , он… он…

Он видел свое собственное отражение в черном экране. Пепельное лицо. Стеклянные глаза. Следы от слез на щеках.

Блять, он даже не заметил слез.

Он захлопнул ноутбук, и резкий звук разрезал тишину комнаты, словно нож. Он больше не мог на это смотреть.

Он ошибался. Тони обвел его вокруг пальца. Тони улыбался, и манипулировал, и заставил Стива поверить, что он был хорошим, и _они ложились спать вместе последние…_

 

О, боже. Этого не могло происходить на самом деле.

 

Стив чувствовал себя преданным. _Так_ глубоко, что ему казалось, что это прошило его душу насквозь. Он не мог поверить, что он был таким идиотом. Это было невероятно - он, натренированный наемный убийца, обманутый бизнесменом. Наташа была права. О, боже, Тони просто… просто похлопал ресницами и сыграл на его слабости, прямо как Наташа и опасалась, и Стив просто… купился на это. Как последний кретин.

Он задумался, отрешенно, как много людей убил Тони. Волновало ли его это. Волновал ли его вообще Стив, или это тоже было просто игрой.

 

Он сидел на этом диване очень долгое время.

 

***

 

Дома никого не было. Свидания, встречи, работа, ещё что-то, Стив не знал. Знал только, что он был один.

В его пиджаке был пистолет. Он собирался использовать его сегодня.

Кухонный гарнитур был безвкусным, отрешенно подумал он, и это была единственная мысль, которую он мог себе позволить. Остальные мысли были опасны. Если будет думать о… другом, то попытается придумать оправдание этому другому. Любовь была самым эффективным средством манипуляции, все это знали, потому что как только это начиналось, ты сам делал всю работу. Враг мог перестать даже прилагать усилия.

Стив не думал об этом.

Никаких денег. Никакой сделки. Он не получит от этого убийства ничего, кроме справедливости. За все жизни, отобранные Тони, за все деньги, за личную выгоду.

За то, что обнимал Стива, пока тот спал, и заставлял его верить в его великолепную постановку.

Его тошнило. Ему казалось, что через пару секунд он окончательно развалится.

Боже, только подумать, что Стив так чертовски переживал из-за того, что запятнает жизнь Тони своей кошмарной карьерой. Подумать, что он чувствовал _вину_. Стив был искренне настолько жалок, что поверил Тони в такой степени, что начал верить, что, может, в мире всё же существовало что-то хорошее. Что, может, надежда всё же была.

Ха. Смешно. Это отлично научит его не верить больше этой жизни.

 

Он не плакал. Не дрожал. Просто смотрел в стену и ждал, когда Тони Старк придет домой в последний раз.

 

***

 

Два часа тринадцать минут.

В течение этого времени Стив пялился на стену на кухне, пока не услышал звук ключа, открывающего двери. Он не вздрогнул. Не сломался. Он стоял, оперевшись на барную стойку и глядя вперед перед собой. Он не знал, что с ним будет, если он посмотрит на Тони. 

Каждый раз, когда он моргал, эти документы снова всплывали у него перед глазами.

\- Стив? Ааргхх, я клянусь, как только ты ушел, я понял, что мне конец, они начали говорить со мной о _ветровых электростанциях_ , Стивен, _ветровых электростанциях_. Как люди вообще должны разговаривать об этом? Господи, я не… - он услышал, как Тони замолчал, когда подошел ближе. - Эм… Стив? Родной, ты…

\- Ты социопат? - неожиданно спросил Стив громким голосом, обрывая всё, что Тони хотел сказать. - Тебе искренне было похуй? Или ты хотя бы немного чувствовал себя виноватым?

Он был рад услышать, что его голос не дрожал. Он хорошо запрятал все чувства внутри.

За его спиной воцарилась тишина. Затем Стив снова услышал свое имя, произнесенное голосом Тони так же красиво, как и всегда - только вот в этот раз оно казалось ему ядовитым; наркотиком, отключившим его сознание, сохранявшее его счастливым, не задающим вопросов…

\- Я должен сказать, - продолжил Стив, горько улыбаясь, - я действительно впечатлен. Ты просто профессиональный актер. Действительно создал себе прекрасный образ - внешность, ум, личность, не так ли? _Не так ли?_ Легко меня обманул. Легко нас всех обманул. Это действительно заслуживает похвалы.

Резкий вдох.

\- Стив, какого _черта_ ты…

\- Но это всё нереально, правда? - Стив обернулся, не в силах больше смотреть в сторону. Он увидел Тони в другом конце комнаты, тот был слегка растрепан, верхние пуговицы его рубашки были расстегнуты. Он смотрел на Стива огромными испуганными глазами - выглядел так, будто ни на миллиметр не сдвинулся с того момента, как Стив начал говорить. - Это всё нереально. Это маска. Милая веселая игра, в которую ты играешь, да? Со всеми? Заставляешь их поверить, что тебе не плевать, заставляешь их верить, что ты хороший человек. Но на самом деле ты так же отвратителен, как и все остальные. _Эгоистичный_ , и _жестокий_ , и настолько самовлюбленный, что ты пойдешь по любым головам, чтобы получить то, что хочешь, правда? Ты ведешь себя, словно бог, Тони Старк, но ты точно не один из них, - Стив сделал шаг вперед, и Тони отошел назад. Стив его не винил. Выражение его лица сейчас несомненно было ужасающим.

Он почувствовал переполняющую скорбь, поднимающуюся внутри, которая тут же превратилась в злость.

\- На самом деле ты не больше, чем гребаный монстр…

\- Пожалуйста, Стив, остановись…

\- ...и ты это знаешь. Сейчас я тоже это знаю. Все узнают однажды. Они увидят, кто ты на самом деле. Я всегда удивлялся, почему люди тебя бросали. Почему они были такими идиотами. Теперь я понимаю, что они были в сто раз умнее меня. Но, наверное, лучше поздно, чем никогда, узнать, кто ты такой.

Жадный убийца. Бездушный маньяк. 

Стив мог выстрелить. Тони ничего не делал, он просто стоял там. В шоке, скорее всего. Стив мог достать пистолет и убить его, как ему следовало сделать много месяцев назад, и тот даже не успеет вскрикнуть, прежде чем его голова коснется пола.

Это было бы так просто.

 

Но его руки не двигались.

 

Тысячи человек нуждались в справедливости. Тысячи человек имели право на жизнь Тони Старка. Это было _обязанностью_ Стива убить его. Это остановит смерти. Если не будет разработчика оружия, то и оружия не будет. Тони был главным человеком, ответственным за это. Стив мог остановить это всё одним движением своего пальца.

И в конце концов, вот как Тони сумел победить, подумал он. Потому что он знал - Стив знал, что как только он повернется к Тони, он ни за что не выстрелит. Он _мог_ , да. Но он никогда, ни за что этого не сделает. Даже не сейчас. Даже не после всего, что он узнал.

Потому что он ненавидел его - боже, как же он его ненавидел - но Стив всё равно любил его. Как он и сказал - самый эффективный способ манипуляции.

Стив уже давно был побежден, и Тони даже не нужно было никакого пистолета.

 

\- Пошел вон, - тихо сказал Стив, снова отводя взгляд на стену. Он подумал, что его сейчас вырвет. Он хотел снять с себя собственную кожу, вырвать свои волосы в наказание за то, что отпускает Тони, но черт, кого он пытался обмануть? Он всё равно был ужасным человеком - не то чтобы он мог попасть в ад ещё сильнее.

Он был одурачен, использован Тони, и самая худшая часть всего этого? Самая, чтоб ее, худшая часть заключалась в том, что Стив всё ещё его любил. Безоговорочно. Он даже не мог посмотреть на него, слишком боясь того, что может сделать.

\- Стив, - прошептал Тони. Он звучал больше, чем просто сломанным. Он звучал так, будто кричал часами. Наверное, он все-таки не был полностью равнодушен. Может, он даже любил Стива.

Это имело значение? Хоть что-то сейчас имело гребаное значение?

\- Пошел ВОН! - закричал Стив, указывая на дверь. Тони отшатнулся назад, он выглядел так, будто вот-вот разревется, Стив не мог сказать наверняка, он сам ревел, всё расплывалось перед глазами; но он видел его силуэт, видел, как он врезался спиной в стену и тихо выскользнул за угол. Судя по звукам, он убегал.

Дверь закрылась с тихим кликом. Тони даже не хлопнул ею.

Стив закричал. На пустоту. На всё. Он схватил ближайшую вещь и швырнул ее в стену, из-за чего любимая кружка Баки разлетелась на мелкие кусочки. Однако это не помогло, так что за кружкой последовал его кулак. Он пробил стену и почувствовал, как пластик разорвал его кожу. Он сделал это снова. И снова. Он хотел пробить собственное сердце, потому сейчас ему казалось, что он делал именно это.

Стив ошибался. 

Его рука остановилась, и он бессильно упал на пол посреди разрухи.

В него стреляли, его били ножом, пытали, жгли, что только не делали.

И в итоге только любовь Тони Старка сумела полностью его уничтожить.

 

***

 

Они нашли его позже, всё ещё сидящего на полу и глядящего в одну точку, обняв колени руками.

Конечно, будучи такими натренированными, оба Наташа и Баки сразу же вытащили пистолеты. Баки немедленно подошел к Стиву, пока Наташа начала осматривать квартиру в поисках незваных гостей.

Стив не нашел в себе сил заговорить сразу. Баки положил руку ему на щеку и посмотрел ему в глаза с беспокойством. Он говорил что-то… что-то непонятное, и плечо Стива ходило туда-сюда от того, что Баки его тряс.

\- Я ошибся, - вдруг тихо сказал Стив. Баки перестал его трясти, и затем Наташа вернулась в его поле зрения, отрицательно качая головой.

\- Что случилось, Стив? - мягко спросил Баки.

Он не знал, как им сказать. Как выразить глубокое чувство стыда, вины… унижения и всего самого ужасного, что он чувствовал в этот момент.

Тони даже не предал его. Это было самое плохое - во всем был виноват сам Стив. Он просто поверил в то, во что хотел верить. А Тони был достаточно хорошим актером, чтобы дать ему повод изменить свое мнение, не дать разглядеть правду.

Он был гребаным идиотом.

Не говоря ни слова, он передал Баки ноутбук.

После этого на его плечах снова были руки. Бормотание. Мат. Он почувствовал, как Баки убирает мусор с пола и затем тихо садится рядом со Стивом. Наташа сделала то же самое с другой стороны. Он не знал, просмотрели ли они все документы или просто поняли по его реакции. Это не имело значения. Теперь они знали.

\- Как ты это нашел, Стив? - спросила Наташа, и Стив никогда не слышал, чтобы она звучала так по-доброму. Она не казалась злой, что было необычно. Он ожидал от нее что-то в духе ‘я же говорила’.

\- Коллега Тони отдал мне это сегодня на приеме, - безэмоционально ответил Стив, не глядя на них. - Он звучал странно. Я решил проверить, просто чтобы убедиться. Я не… я не ожидал ничего криминального, - его голос сорвался, и он с трудом сглотнул. Его разум даже не понимал, как на это реагировать. Он даже не мог зареветь. Слезы были для потерь - а это было хорошей информацией. По крайней мере, они наконец-то узнали правду. Стив должен быть благодарен.

 

Стив не чувствовал себя благодарным. Внутри него сейчас были сотни различных чувств, но ни одно из них не было облегчением.

 

\- Стив, - осторожно сказал Баки и положил руку ему на колено, - ты… ты завершил миссию?

Он почувствовал, как Наташина рука резко сжалась на его колене, и покачал головой. Стыд накрыл его новой волной, и он практически задохнулся.

\- Я не мог, - прошептал он, - я… он стоял прямо передо мной, и я _знал_ , но я просто… не мог. Простите меня. Пожалуйста, простите…

\- О, Стив, - Баки обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе, и Наташа погладила его по волосам.

\- Он всех нас обманул, - нежно сказала она, но Стив слышал сталь в ее голосе. - Даже меня. Я поверила… но он оказался просто великолепным актером. Могу предположить, что он социопат, но больше похоже на психоз. Это не твоя вина.

Стив ничего не ответил. У него болело горло. И рука. Наташа аккуратно поворачивала ее, чтобы осмотреть, бормоча Баки, чтобы тот принес аптечку с кухни. Она говорила что-то ещё, но он уже отключился от внешнего мира. Какая разница. Он знал, что они думали. Он знал, что они удивлялись, как он умудрился это допустить, даже если они не говорили этого вслух. Они жалели его - бедный Стив, слепо влюбился в одного из тех, кого они поклялись убирать с лица Земли. Позволил Тони обвести себя вокруг пальца, поверил в его ложь как последний _кретин…_

\- Стив, мы тоже думали, что он хороший человек, ты же знаешь, - сказал ему Баки, потому что он знал Стива лучше, чем кто-либо другой; Стиву не нужно было говорить вслух, чтобы Баки мог сказать, что у Стива на уме. - Мне так жаль. Я не могу поверить… я бы никогда не подумал, что это окажется правдой. Не после того, как я с ним познакомился. И ты казался таким…

\- Каким? - спросил Стив, поворачиваясь к нему с горькой улыбкой на лице. - Каким, Баки? Уверенным? Счастливым? Влюбленным? - фыркнул он, поднимаясь на ноги и разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на друга. - Что ж, это оказалось гребаной ложью. Это _всё оказалось гребаной ложью..._

Баки схватил его и силой посадил на диван, прежде чем Стив успел снова проломить своей поврежденной рукой стену. Стив зарычал и снова вскочил на ноги, ему необходимо было двигаться, ударить что-то, _сломать…_

\- Нет, брат, не мучай себя из-за него, - прошептал Баки ему на ухо, снова схватив его в медвежье объятие. - Этот кусок дерьма не стоит этого, Стив. Он никогда не будет стоить твоей боли.

\- Но мне всё равно больно, - засмеялся Стив; он смеялся и смеялся, и затем осел в руках Баки, падая на колени. Он уронил голову на грудь и закрыл лицо руками, крепко зажмурив глаза. Он хотел отмотать всё назад - туда, где он лежал на кровати Тони и думал только о том, какую часть его костюма он снимет первой.

Не об этом. Только не об этом.

Какая-то часть его просто не могла в это поверить. Не верила. Не Тони. Нет. Никогда. Его Тони бы просто закрыл всю компанию, только чтобы его оружие не попало к террористам.

И всё же. Доказательства были у Стива прямо под носом. _Его_ Тони даже не существовал - он был просто выдумкой. Ложью.

Боже, хотел бы он, чтобы его вырвало. Хотел бы он, чтобы они просто не ответили на звонок все эти месяцы назад. Чтобы он не влез во всё это, не познакомился с Тони, не влюбился.

Он не мог. Он не мог повернуть время вспять и изменить историю. Он сделал то, что сделал. Люди, скорее всего, погибли из-за его провала.

 

Тони Старк оказался грязным лжецом, и винить Стив мог только самого себя.

 

***

 

\- Что мы будем делать? - спросила Пегги позже этим вечером после того, как Баки всем позвонил.

Они все сидели в гостиной. Стив приютился между Баки и Нат, которые не отходили от него ни на шаг. Они все сидели рядом, все бросали на него беспокойные взгляды каждый раз, когда он поднимал глаза. Он решил упрямо смотреть в стену перед собой. Он не мог выдержать их жалость. Он ее не заслужил.

Вокруг него воцарилось тяжелое молчание. По правде говоря, никто даже близко не представлял, что делать со всем этим, и Стив это чувствовал. Как можно было утешить того, кто жил во лжи больше полугода? Стив практически хотел засмеяться. Как же жалко он сейчас, должно быть, выглядел: мертвенно бледный, свернулся на диване, уставившись в стену, будто бы кто-то вырвал его сердце и оставил умирать.

Ну. Это было не так уж и далеко от правды, не так ли?

\- Стив… - медленно начал Баки, нежно взяв Стива за запястье, - ты же понимаешь, что теперь, когда мы знаем… мы должны его убрать. Мы должны поступить правильно.

Стив ничего не ответил. Он кивнул. Он ненавидел себя за то, что где-то глубоко в душе он всё равно хотел сказать нет. Защитить его, даже сейчас, после всего. Тони ударил глубоко, он был скомпрометирован… скорее всего, уже навсегда.

И всё из-за одного человека.

\- Я сделаю это, - твердо сказал Клинт. - Мне кажется, я общался с ним меньше всех. Мне будет… легче, чем вам.

Стив подумал о том, как тот это сделает. Наверняка из снайперской винтовки. Проследит за ним, пока Тони не окажется в каком-нибудь уединенном месте, и затем тихо всадит пулю ему в затылок. Быстро. Эффективно. И зная Клинта, это будет абсолютно не отследить.

От этой мысли ему стало плохо, его желудок болезненно сжался. Как бы он ни старался подавить это, инстинктивное желание защитить Тони никуда не уходило.

Он, блять, ненавидел себя.

\- Я думаю, тебе стоит уехать на несколько дней, Стив, - сказала ему Пегги, грустно улыбаясь красными губами. - Может, уедем куда-нибудь вместе ненадолго? Пока мы всё не подчистим. Ты… мне кажется, тебе не стоит быть здесь для этого, дорогой…

\- Нет, - Стив покачал головой. Его голос был хриплым. - Мне нужно быть здесь. Вам может понадобиться информация. У меня она есть. Я справлюсь.

\- Стив…

\- _Нет_ , - громко перебил он, и вся комната резко погрузилась в тишину. Неужели теперь всегда всё будет вот так? Все будут ходить вокруг него на цыпочках? Эти идиотские сочувственные улыбки. _Это не твоя вина, Стив_.

Он не мог дышать. Это всё казалось ночным кошмаром.

Но это было наяву. Его друзья действительно сейчас тихо обсуждали, как они всадят пулю в великолепный мозг Тони, потому что тот продавал оружие террористам. И Стив об этом узнал. Стив подписал ему смертный приговор - и за дело. Такой человек заслуживал смерти. И это не имело никакого значения, что Стив бесконечно его любил. Не имело значения, что меньше, чем двенадцать часов назад, он бы с радостью умер, защищая жизнь Тони.

Это был никакой не ночной кошмар. Это… это просто была жизнь Стива. Он должен был знать, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

В его мире ничто не заканчивалось ничем хорошим.

 

***

 

Спустя долгие и невыносимые сутки Клинт сидел на кухне и планировал маршрут с Пегги и Наташей. Склонив головы, они водили пальцами по карте с серьезными лицами и поджатыми губами.

Баки держал Стива подальше от них, как бы он не пытался с ним спорить.

\- Ты не нужен для этой миссии, - только и сказал он, удерживая его за руку. - Тебе не нужно этого делать.

Стив разозлился, он хотел доказать, что они ошибаются, что он _мог_ быть профессионалом, он _мог_ сделать то, что требовалось, и не позволить эмоциям встать у него на пути - но даже до того, как он открыл рот, Баки посмотрел на него так, что Стив в точности услышал, что тот думает.

_Ты не можешь._

\- Пожалуйста, братишка, - тихо сказал Баки, сжимая его руку, - просто доверься нам. Позволь себе оплакать прошлое. То, что ты отстранишь себя от дела, не сделает тебя слабым, или менее человечным.

Стив нахмурился, вырвался из хватки друга и резко поднялся на ноги. Он подумал, не выйти ли ему на несколько минут, но решил, что это причинит больше вреда, чем пользы. Как бы он не злился на них сейчас, он не хотел беспокоить своих друзей ещё больше.

\- Я _уже_ бесчеловечен, только потому что… - Стив раздраженно махнул рукой и уставился в окно, чтобы избежать взгляда Баки. Он остановился на секунду и затем покачал головой. - Я допустил это, Баки. Я позволил ему это.

\- Это неправда…

\- Я всё равно люблю его, - тихо сказал Стив, упираясь лбом в холодное стекло и закрывая глаза. - Это правда. И кто я после этого, Бак?

Его друг ничего не ответил, и Стив горько усмехнулся, развернулся и пошел в свою комнату. Он не хотел больше разговаривать. Он больше ничего не хотел. Может, он примет душ. Выйдет на пробежку. Постарается… забыть.

Ха. Смешно. Как будто он когда-нибудь сможет забыть.

Он даже не заметил, как вода начала литься на его плечи. Должно быть, он начал принимать душ на автопилоте. Казалось, всё, что он делал за прошедший день, было на автопилоте.

Скоро до него наконец дойдет. Истинные последствия его действий, настоящая скорбь, боль. Стив знал, что сейчас у него была миссия. Прожить следующий день, и следующий, пока с Тони не будет покончено, и он больше не будет представлять опасность. И вот потом Стив сломается. Прямо сейчас он осознавал это лучше, чем что-либо ещё.

Предательство Тони его разбило. Смерть Тони его окончательно убьет.

 

Он поднял голову и закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущении воды на своем лице. Может, этого он и заслуживал.

 

**Тони**

 

Весь мир вокруг был в тумане.

 

Он запнулся, упал кому-то на грудь. Пробормотал извинения. Продолжил идти.

Он был очень, очень пьян. Только это он и знал.

Всё остальное было… как он и сказал - в тумане.

 

Весь клуб вибрировал, и Тони моргнул, когда камера вспыхнула у него перед лицом. Он чувствовал, что по всему его лицу почему-то были размазаны блестки. Когда он сделал ещё один шаг, он оказался прижатым к груди ещё одной женщины. Она была привлекательной, и у нее была отличная задница, так что он постоял прижатым к ней какое-то время и продолжил идти. У него не было какого-то направления. Если быть совсем откровенным, он даже не знал, где сейчас находился.

И ему было абсолютно плевать.

Через несколько минут (или, может часов, как знать? в подобных местах никогда нельзя сказать с точностью. люди просто танцевали, и пили, и трахались, и танцевали. прямо как нравилось Тони. раньше) он обнаружил себя в приватной кабинке в углу помещения. В ней были другие люди, но они, казалось, были не против его компании. Они даже улыбнулись.

Он посмотрел в свой телефон. Он не выпускал его из рук уже три дня. С того вечера, когда он видел Стива в последний раз. Просто на всякий случай. Может, он перезвонит. Может, он… объяснит. Тони не мог рисковать пропустить этот звонок.

Никаких сообщений.

Его руки затряслись сильнее.

Но всё было нормально. Всё было нормально. Ему просто… нужно попытаться ещё раз. Стив же не будет игнорировать его вечно, он не был таким. Как только он успокоится, он даст Тони шанс. Или хотя бы объяснит ему, почему. Стив ведь любит его. Он обещал.

Он нажал на иконку его контакта и приложил телефон к уху.

Стив не ответил.

Но всё было нормально. Тони мог оставить голосовое сообщение. Именно это он уже делал несколько раз. Может, больше, чем несколько. Он не был уверен, что может вспомнить их все. Он был… очень, очень пьян.

\- Стив, - тихо сказал Тони, прижимая руку ко второму уху в попытке отрезать внешний шум, - Стив, эт’ я. Тони. Я… я знаю, ты н’ хоч’шь говорить се’час и… всё в’п’рядке. Но можешь прост’… можешь просто перезвонить мне, когда ты… ты… ты успокоишься, можешь? Я не… я прост’ хочу поговорить. Ты не должен… мне просто нужно п’говорить. Прошу. Пожалуйста, Стив, - он резко вздохнул, внезапно почувствовав тошноту. Какая-то его часть всё ещё хотела верить, что этого на самом деле не случилось. Что он не умудрился разрушить что-то настолько хорошее за такое короткое время просто будучи самим собой. - Прост’... дай мне ещё один шанс. Что бы я ни сделал, я клянусь, я клянусь… я всё для тебя сделаю, Стив. Я знаю, я не… не хороший человек. Я знаю, что ты прав. Но я клянусь тебе, ладно, я, правда, тебя люблю. Что бы ты ни услышал, или ни увидел, или… просто знай, что я люблю. Люблю. Люблю. Я сделаю что угодно ради тебя. Обещаю. Пожалуйста. Прост’... позвони мне. Когда сможешь. Если захочешь. Пожалуйста. Ладно. Э. Пока.

Телефон упал на стол, и Тони тупо на него уставился. Наверное, он оставил ему как минимум десять сообщений за последние семьдесят два часа. Да, он действительно был настолько жалок.

 

Слева от него одна из девушек, сидевших за столом, пробормотала что-то ему на ухо о том, что он выглядит грустным. Она сказала, что хочет его отвлечь, и затем начала целовать его шею. Он позволял ей какое-то время. Если он закроет глаза, это будет просто ещё одно теплое тело. По крайней мере, ему нравился контакт. Но когда она попыталась запустить руку ему в штаны, он решил уйти. Что случится, если Стив придет, а он будет сидеть с рукой какой-то незнакомки в штанах? Он не может так рисковать. Не то чтобы у него был хоть малейший шанс.

Не было у него никаких шансов. Стив выразился предельно ясно.

_Эгоистичный. Жестокий. Самовлюбленный._

_Монстр._

 

Он нашел ещё алкоголя и залил его в свою глотку.

 

***

 

Стив был прав. Стив всегда был прав, и он точно знал, что говорил, когда называл Тони так. Про него уже говорили так раньше. Тони знал, что это всё было правдой.

Просто это чувствовалось совсем по-другому, когда это говорил Стив.

Он заливал это всё алкоголем. Правда ранила его сильнее, чем что-либо ещё.

 

***

 

\- Стив, _пожалуйста…_ просто скажи мне, что я сделал не так… просто скажи мне… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _Стив, я не знаю_ …

Он положил трубку, когда не смог больше ничего сказать из-за того, что начал задыхаться.

 

***

 

Это было единственное хорошее, что было в его бесполезной _дерьмовой_ жизни, и он и это проебал.

 

***

 

Он даже не знал, что именно он сделал не так.

 

**Стив**

 

Он не знал, почему делал это, но ноутбук снова стоял перед ним на столе, и все сделки снова смотрели на Стива с экрана.

Его тошнило от всего этого так же, как и в первый раз. Он видел много отвратительных и ужасных вещей в своей жизни, но это было одной из худших. Это показывало человечество с их самой уродливой стороны; оружейная гонка, которая использовала жизни невинных в качестве валюты и расцветала от страданий. Это показывало то, чем был Тони. Вот с кем Стив делил постель, вот ради кого рисковал жизнью больше, чем несколько раз.

Это было… горькой пилюлей, мягко говоря.

Стив провел рукой по своей щетине и отвернулся. Он был выжат как лимон. Он ничего не ел со дня приема, уже два дня. Сон был коротким и беспокойным. Кажется, Тони ещё не собирался прекращать мучать его.

Он должен перестать смотреть на это. Это ему ничем не поможет.

Флешка была грубо вырвана из разъема, и Стив резко захлопнул ноутбук и бросил его на кровать. Он сжал маленький черный носитель в своей руке и представил, как ломает его. Разрушает его навсегда. Всё равно от него теперь не было никакой пользы - Стив нашел то, что искал. Свои нежеланные ненавистные доказательства.

 

Но это было так странно, что Стейн отдал это ему.

 

Об этом он думал прошлой ночью, лежа в постели и глядя в потолок. Стейн не мог быть настолько глуп, чтобы отдать подобные секреты едва знакомому человеку, с которым они совсем не ладили. Стейн, может, и был уродом, но точно не глупцом. Это был такой идиотский поступок.

И всё же всё вышло так, как вышло.

Но… _почему?_ Этот секрет стоило держать под семью замками, а Стейн просто взял и отдал ключ Стиву. Ни с того ни с сего. Просто потому что не захотел дождаться Тони из туалета. Это было просто смешно. 

Что-то было… не так.

 

Блять. Нет. Он не собирается этим заниматься. Это не было обманом. Доказательства были у них, всё было ясно как день. Его попытки поставить их под сомнение никому не помогут.

Тони Старк был виновен. Конец истории.

Он в ярости швырнул флешку через всю комнату, и та врезалась в стену. И затем самодовольно пялилась на него с пола. Доказательство его тупости.

Вот куда приводит слепая вера, ха? Как же, блять, предсказуемо.

 

Спустя несколько часов он так и не сдвинулся с места. Зачем - его друзья не позволят ему помогать в планировании миссии, а больше ему ничего не хотелось делать. Как он проводил время… раньше? Теперь на месте всего остального была огромная дыра, которую Стив не знал, как заполнить.

Он лег. Попытался уснуть. Не смог. Снова сел. Прошел в ванную и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Нужно побриться. Не побрился. Вернулся в комнату. Лег. Попытался уснуть. Не смог.

Повторить, повторить, повторить, повторить.

 

\- Стив.

Наташа опиралась на дверной косяк и смотрела на него с нейтральным выражением лица. Ее руки были сложены на груди, и она перебирала пальцами. Она переживала. 

\- Стив, выйди из комнаты. Когда ты ел в последний раз? Клинт закончил на сегодня, так что кухня сво…

\- Не хочу есть.

\- Это не значит, что ты можешь этого не делать.

Он сдержался, чтобы не огрызнуться, и посмотрел на нее.

\- Наташа, я просто не…

\- Так теперь всё будет? Ты просто позволишь ему всё у тебя отобрать? Так просто? Да ладно, Стив, ты же боец. Он тебя сломал, но это не значит, что ты должен оставаться сломанным, - ее лицо смягчилось, и она опустила взгляд. Отвернулась. Сжала челюсть. - Он всех нас обманул, Стив. Я думала… я тоже думала, что он хороший, знаешь.

Это он помнил. Они с Тони, они… они стали удивительно близки после того, как ее начальное недоверие исчезло. Он стал ее любимчиком.

Он осознал, что не он один винил себя.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал он, переводя взгляд на окно. Хотелось бы ему найти в себе силы сказать много вещей - что он был идиотом, что он всех подвел, что он не заслуживал их жалости - но он знал, что даже если сможет, они попытаются его переубедить. А этого он не заслуживал. Вся эта боль, эти страдания… он сам напросился.

\- Мне тоже, - ответила Наташа, и Стив почувствовал, как она приближается, но не стал тратить силы, чтобы поворачивать голову. Он не хотел видеть ее взгляд.

Ее рука сжала его плечо.

\- Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, так что ты приходи и поешь, если захочешь, ладно? Я прослежу, чтобы Клинт ничего не утащил.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, Таш.

Она замолчала и затем вздохнула, будто бы собиралась что-то сказать. Но не сказала. Ее рука оставалась на его плече ещё несколько секунд и затем соскользнула. Он знал, что у нее что-то вертелось на языке. Может, вопросы. Или бессмысленные утешения, которые ничем не помогут. Она хотя бы понимала, что утешать его было бесполезно. Она никогда не была хороша в этом; у нее не было этого в течение всей жизни, и она начала учиться этому только с ними. Он был благодарен, что она не пыталась. Он только начнет кричать, и это было бы несправедливо по отношению к ней. 

Через несколько секунд он услышал, как за ней тихо закрылась дверь. И затем он остался наедине с собой, ноутбуком и флешкой.

 

***

 

Он медленно проснулся, и на один момент ему было спокойно.

Это было хороший сон. Мягкий. Никаких пистолетов, взрывов и крови. Только он и Тони, сидящие в саду его старого детдома. Питер строил что-то на земле рядом с ними. Никто ничего не говорил. Но Стив просто был… счастлив. Тони улыбался, и, серьезно, ему всегда стоило улыбаться вот так. Это было так краси…

И затем всё обрушилось на него. И внезапно вся нежность и теплота рассыпалась и умерла, оставляя вместо себя лишь уродливую правду.

Всё ложь. Всё неправда.

Он зажмурился и сделал вдох. Сел на кровати и посмотрел на часы. Два часа ночи. Он не поспал даже трех часов. Он долго выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками. Скинул ноги на пол. Он знал, что больше не уснет. Он даже не хотел спать. Такие сны были хуже любого ночного кошмара.

Его рука легла на поверхность ноутбука, и он посмотрел на него. Ему было сложно поверить, что в это же время неделю назад он спал, обнимая Тони. Они казались ему абсолютно разными людьми - Тони, которого знал Стив, и Тони, которого показал ему Стейн, не были одним и тем же человеком.

Это была глупая мысль. Они, очевидно, были одним человеком - поэтому тот, на кого работал Стив, и попросил их убрать Тони. Он был жалок; позволял эмоциям снова взять контроль, неужели он до сих пор не выучил урок, что это никогда не было хорошей идеей? Черт.

...Но ведь это никому не навредит, если он ещё раз просмотрит все файлы, да ведь? Просто ради душевного спокойствия. Что, если им придется найти ещё доказательства? Ещё что-то, что Стиву и его команде придется исправить?

Он должен был просмотреть их ещё раз. Просто чтобы проверить.

Резко поднявшись на ноги, он моргнул и потянулся к выключателю. Его комната была в беспорядке, но, порывшись немного, он нашел то, что искал, под кучей одежды. Он сжал флешку в кулаке и задумался на секунду, чего именно он хотел этим добиться.

Наверное, расставить все точки над i.

Ноутбук медленно загружался, и он всё это время смотрел на экран, не моргая. Это было глупо. Это было жалко… это было проявлением слабости.

Однако это его не останавливало.

Файлы встали у него перед глазами, как только экран загрузился. Все перед ним в своем омерзительном величии. Стив дернулся в отвращении и закрыл глаза. Ему потребовалась пара минут, прежде чем он нашел в себе смелость открыть их. Он понятия не имел, что делал. Снова и снова, разумная часть его мозга твердила ему просто закрыть всё, остановиться и принять правду. Смириться.

Меньшая, более слабая его часть не переставала повторять ‘что, если ты ошибся?’

Он открыл файл и внимательно вчитался. Счет-фактура и подтверждение доставки; две поставки оружия Старк Индастрис в локацию на Ближнем Востоке, о которой Стив никогда раньше не слышал. Ещё одна поставка, путевой лист с лого Старк Индастрис в верхнем левом углу и подписью Десяти Колец в середине. Он тяжело сглотнул и отвернулся, пытаясь не думать о том, что эти террористы могли сделать с подобным оружием.

Снова, и снова, и снова, он открывал документы, внимательно прочитывая каждый из них. Он не знал, зачем. Не мог объяснить. Он просто… он знал, что должен. Если он хотел спать по ночам, он знал, что, блять, должен убедиться, что он сделал всё возможное, чтобы найти доказательства, что Тони невиновен. Иначе это съест его изнутри.

Прошли часы. Наступил день. Стив не останавливался.

На месте подписей было имя Старк Индастрис. Чем дальше он вчитывался, тем больше ему казалось, что человек, собиравший информацию, заскучал, потому что в файлах становилось всё больше информации, работа становилась менее аккуратной. Сканы дат, квитанций и других мелких вещественных доказательств. Это было нелогично - информация, которую они пытались скрыть прежде, представляла собой всего лишь незначительные детали, и никоим бы образом не остановила компанию от краха, если бы кто-то это обнаружил.

Это всё было нелогично. Вся информация на флешке представляла собой простые квитанции и подтверждения, некоторые из них были месячной давности, некоторые годовой. За коим чертом Стейну отдавать это Тони? Какая ему польза от этих бумажек?

Он закрыл глаза и откинул голову на стену. Он снова чересчур всё обдумывал. Он пытался найти то, чего на самом деле не было. У Стейна было более, чем достаточно причин, чтобы отдать это Тони. Это ничего не значило. Это было… смешно.

Он фыркнул и покачал головой. Он не выходил из комнаты больше суток. Ему пора было вытащить голову из задницы и вернуться в реальный мир. Клинт уже наверняка ушел искать Тони, и уже к концу дня всё будет сделано. Это было так бессмысленно.

_Что, если ты ошибся?_

Едва ощутимое чувство сомнения всё ещё мучало его. Будто упрямое пятно, которое никак не хотело отстирываться, как бы он ни старался. Просто что-то… было неправильно. Он днями варился в этом чувстве. Это было абсурдно, что такой человек как Стейн доверил такую важную флешку Стиву просто из-за сложившихся обстоятельств. Это было очевидно, что он не доверяет Стиву, а такая информация должна быть доверена только немногим людям, которые работали близко с Тони…

 

Что-то щелкнуло в его голове.

 

Человек. Человек в телефоне. Человек, который знал так много. Который знал про торговлю оружием.

Который хотел убить Тони.

Который должен был, по их мнению, работать близко с Тони, чтобы иметь доступ к такой информации.

Стейн не отдал ему флешку ни с того ни с сего, подумал Стив, немного ошеломленно; он отдал ее, потому что знал, что именно это искал Стив.

Боже.

Нет.

Точно нет.

...но что, если… что, если да. Что, если _это_ было правдой?

Это было логично. Для него - это было логично. Если Стейн раскрыл их личности - человеку с его властью и влиянием было возможно это сделать - и если он знал, что Стив работал под прикрытием и проверял Тони, то он также знал, что Стиву нужны были неопровержимые доказательства, чтобы завершить миссию. Что-то по типу флешки со всеми необходимыми уликами.

Только вот он обленился. Файлы вели к серверу Старк Индастрис, но Стив знал номер офиса Тони, его личный номер, и ни один из них не был написан на счете, выписанном две недели назад третьего июля. И Тони не отвечал ни на какие звонки в тот день - Стив был в этом уверен, потому что он был с ним всё время, занятый тем, что Тони называл ‘пред-день-рожденчинские дела’. Он мог гарантировать, что его телефон оставался дома весь день. Они были… очень заняты.

Это значило, что кто-то другой позвонил и подтвердил сделку.

Позвонил кто-то другой.

\- Наташа, - он ворвался в гостиную и уставился на подругу, лежащую на диване, - мне нужно, чтобы ты подделала звонок, прямо сейчас. 

\- Я. Что. Стив…

\- _Прямо сейчас_ , Наташа, - повторил он сквозь сжатые зубы, проходя в комнату и кидая ноутбук на диван. - Через сервер Старк Индастрис. Я хочу, чтобы они думали, что я звоню оттуда.

Она посмотрела на него, прищурившись.

\- Стив, что ты де…

\- Я не думаю, что это Тони, - перебил Стив, зная, что звучит отчаянно, сумасшедше, но он не собирался позволить этому остановить его. - И это не просто какое-то бредовое… я знаю, о чем говорю. Пожалуйста. Мне нужно знать. Мы должны убедиться. Я… я должен.

Они были одни в комнате - Баки и Пегги были в кафе, Клинт… Клинт, наверное, уже был на позиции. Ждал.

Ее глаза внимательно его осмотрели, и на секунду она засомневалась. Но Стив не отступил. Не разорвал зрительного контакта ни на мгновение. Он знал, что делал, это уверенность переполняла его. Он лишь надеялся, этого будет достаточно для Наташи.

 

\- Ладно, - ее голос всё равно сквозил недоверием, когда она наконец ответила. - Но, Стив, не нужно надеяться раньше времени, хорошо? Любовь… она ослепляет.

\- На счет-фактуре из Кабула от руки написан номер телефона, звонок был сделан две недели назад третьего июля, - медленно сказал Стив, пытаясь держать себя в руках. - Номер американский. Так что звонил явно продавец, а не покупатель. Скорее всего, кто-то записал его, чтобы не забыть. И я знаю, ты слышишь, _знаю_ , что Тони не пользовался телефоном в тот день. Вообще, - Стив взмахнул руками и покачал головой, чувствуя себя, словно одержимый, прокручивая это всё у себя в голове.

Наташа не выглядела особо убежденной, но Стиву было, что сказать. Теперь поток информации в его голове было не остановить, словно какое-то прозрение.

\- Ещё я нашел один путевой лист, более давний, наверное, ещё с того времени, когда я только начал работать. На ней есть адрес компании. Но когда я его пробил? Оказалось, что такой компании не существует. Я связался с контактом недалеко от Кабула, у него получилось вывести меня на человека, который продавал здание по этому адресу, и он сказал, что его вынудили продать это здание несколько лет назад группе боевиков. Скорее всего, это те самые люди, с которыми сотрудничают Старк Индастрис. И Стейн оставил ещё один номер, также написанный от руки на одном из сканов. Он из Афганистана, и он всплывает несколько раз во многих документах.

Он глубоко вздохнул, наклонился и оперся руками на стол, глядя на Наташу.

\- Так что подделай этот гребаный звонок и соедини меня с группировкой Десять Колец, прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Она смотрела на него ещё пару секунд, и Стиву показалось, что он сейчас начнет орать… но та быстро поднялась с дивана, прошла на кухню, где были ее телефон и ноутбук.

Стив слышал свое сердце, бьющееся в груди, ему казалось, оно может пробить его ребра.

\- Ладно, я подключилась через сервер компании, - сказала она через несколько минут, и Стив тут же прижал телефон к уху, сглатывая ком в горле и мысленно собираясь с силами. Ему нужно сыграть роль.

\- Хорошо. Отслеживай звонок, пока я разговариваю.

Она нахмурилась, но всё равно кивнула и вернулась к экрану. Когда она подняла большой палец вверх, он нажал на кнопку вызова и начал терпеливо ждать.

Он услышал гудок. Второй. Третий. Затем короткий статический шум. Стив не шевелился.

\- Да? - раздался голос с сильным акцентом. Стив задумался, насколько хорошо они знали английский. Он немного знал дари, но… нет. Если он собирался изображать бизнесмена из Штатов, то вряд ли ему стоит пытаться сделать общение легче для покупателя.

\- Я говорю от лица Обадая Стейна, - сразу сказал Стив без колебаний, и Наташа резко вздохнула рядом с ним. - Он интересуется, прибыли ли уже поставки.

Ещё секунда статического шума и приглушенные бормотания на языке, которого Стив не успел уловить.

\- Можете сказать мистеру Стейну, что благодаря его желанию выбирать самые длинные и идиотские пути доставки, известные человечеству, мы ещё не получали никаких поставок. И раз мы подняли эту тему, передайте ему, что мы ожидаем чертежи для Иерихона, которые он нам обещал. Наши люди недовольны - если вы не измените отношение к нашему сотрудничеству, ожидайте последствий.

Наташа закрыла рот рукой. Стив никак не отреагировал.

\- Я вас понял. Мистер Стейн уже подтвердил следующую поставку, или этим займется сам мистер Старк?

\- Мистер Старк? _Энтони_ Старк? Конечно, нет, идиот, зачем… погоди, ты кто такой? Зачем ты звонишь? У нас даже не должно быть никаких поставок в следующие четыре месяца! Ты…

\- Прошу прощения, я неправильно прочитал соглашение, - быстро исправился Стив, чувствуя, как его руки начинают дрожать. - Старк Индастрис благодарит вас за сотрудничество, мистер Стейн перезвонит вам в ближайшее время, - он положил трубку прежде, чем человек на другом конце провода успел ему ответить, и посмотрел на Наташу.

Она смотрела на него в ответ огромными глазами.

\- Давай ещё раз, - тихо попросил Стив. - Ты сумела получить координаты?

Наташа кивнула.

\- По крайней мере, до ближайшего города. Хотя точное место примерно в нескольких милях от него.

\- Звонок должен быть оттуда. Теперь говорить будешь ты. Он узнает мой голос.

Ещё несколько секунд, и она подняла большой палец вверх. Стив набрал американский номер в этот раз и передал телефон Наташе. Она найдет, что сказать.

Ее лицо было сосредоточенным, пока Стив слышал гудки, и затем раздался знакомый голос Обадая Стейна:

\- В чем дело?

Наташа медлила только долю секунды.

\- Десять Колец только что получили кое-какую интересную информацию несколько минут назад. Я скажу это только один раз: мы можем быть уверены в том, что Старк ничего не знает? - спросила она с самым сильным русским акцентом, который Стив от нее слышал, из-за чего было практически не различить ее реальный голос.

\- Прошу прощения? Почему вы... конечно, нет, вы, идиоты... вы думаете, я не знаю, что делаю? Почему вы это говорите? С чего такие предположения?

\- До нас дошли слухи. Некоторые говорят, что он проявляет… интерес. К поставкам.

\- Что ж, ваши слухи - полный бред. Он слишком занят своими идиотскими проблемами, чтобы думать о том, чем занимается компания. Он не знает, и его всё равно скоро не станет, так что беспокоиться не о чем. Не звоните сюда, только если не хотите купить ещё моего чертового оружия, понятно? Мы договаривались. И в следующий раз со мной либо говорит Раза, либо никто. Я не собираюсь разговаривать с какой-то русской шестеркой, когда мне нужно говорить с главарем, я понятно изъясняюсь? - на этом он резко сбросил звонок, и кухня погрузилась в тяжелую тишину.

Стив не мог дышать. Вообще. Весь воздух просто… испарился из комнаты. Рядом с ним, Наташа не шевелилась. Он видел выражение ужаса на ее лице. Значит, они оба пришли к одним выводам.

\- Где Клинт, - сумел тихо выдавить Стив, тяжело сглатывая. Если попытается говорить громче, то начнет орать.

Наташа открыла рот и затем моргнула. В первый раз за многие годы она казалась абсолютно ошеломленной.

\- Я… я не…

\- _ГДЕ, БЛЯТЬ, КЛИНТ?_ \- он так сильно ударил по столу, что тот сломался, и Наташа подпрыгнула, выныривая из своего транса. Она быстро схватила свой телефон, и Стив просто закрыл глаза и попытался вдохнуть. Он сейчас запаникует. Он сейчас, блять, запаникует, но он не мог паниковать, Тони не мог ему этого позволить сейчас… о, боже, боже, _что же они наделали..._

\- Не отвечает, - сказала Наташа. - Он всё выключает, когда на позиции, - он в ужасе к ней развернулся, она была бледной как смерть. - Стив…

-  Я знаю несколько мест, где он может быть, - перебил Стив и начал идти к двери. - Сегодня… сегодня вторник, ладно, и сейчас, сколько сейчас времени? 

\- Двенадцать тридцать.

\- Так, он либо в мастерской, либо где-то на встрече, или обедает. Ему нравится итальянская еда, может, он… или в той бургерной на Парк Авеню. Или… или он может быть у себя в офисе. Клинт сказал, куда пойдет?

Она беспомощно пожала плечами. 

\- Он сказал нам, что начнет с позиции рядом с башней Старка, вчера утром, а затем проследит за ним, пока не найдет неприметное место, - она встретила его взгляд, в ее глазах была видна боль. - Стив… Стив, Клинта нет уже почти сутки. Если Тони за это время выходил из башни, то вполне вероятно…

\- _Даже не смей,_ \- перебил он шепотом, вскидывая руки и разворачиваясь к ней. Он всё ещё не мог нормально дышать. У него кружилась голова. Ему казалось, что его вот-вот вырвет. Этого не могло происходить на самом деле. - Нет, даже не… мы найдем его. Тони, он… он непредсказуем, и это ещё мягко сказано, вполне возможно, что он всё ещё в мастерской. Или спит. Мы найдем его. Ты иди по закусочным, я пойду в башню. Мы найдем его. И позвони остальным - скажи, чтобы они попытались связаться с Клинтом. Мы найдем его, - он повторял это снова и снова у себя в голове, пока не заставил себя в это поверить. Потому что так и будет. По-другому никак. До того, как будет слишком поздно. И потом Стив… всё исправит, исправит хоть _что-нибудь_ из всего, что он разрушил…

\- Стив, - Наташа схватила его за плечи и с силой встряхнула. Он резко вздохнул и посмотрел на нее, почувствовав, как острые ногти впиваются в его кожу. - Стив, дыши. Успокойся. Сосредоточься. У тебя есть миссия, и невинная жизнь сейчас висит на волоске. Мы _не можем_ запаниковать и подвести Тони. Сделай глубокий вдох, возьми себя в руки, и сделай что-нибудь, пока ещё не слишком поздно, это понятно? - ее слова были острыми, они впивались в его сердце и будто пробуждали его. Она была права, конечно, она была права. Он был нужен Тони. Он должен был всё исправить, а прямо сейчас он был бесполезен. Ему нужно взять себя под контроль. 

Поэтому он резко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Успокоил свой пульс. Руки.

\- Ладно. Ладно. Идем.

Не тратя больше ни секунды, они оба развернулись и выбежали из квартиры.

 

**Тони**

 

Он снова не знал, где находился.

Похоже, очередной клуб. Здесь было так громко. У него всё расплывалось перед глазами. Боже, он просто хотел домой… он не переодевался уже лет сто.

Он хотел к Стиву.

Но Стива здесь не было. Стива не было уже давно, с той ссоры после приема. Стив наконец-то поставил мозги на место. Наверное, кто-то рассказал ему что-то о Тони, возможно, его наконец осенило, и он осознал, что ему лучше забыть про Тони. Потому что Тони был… кромешным кошмаром.

И сейчас именно это он и доказывает, подумал он, вписавшись в стену и снова попытавшись восстановить равновесие.

Он знал, что он был где-то в неблагополучной части Нью Йорка, это уж точно. Он помнил, как садился в такси, сбрасывая пятый звонок от Пеппер. Здесь было много народу. По всей видимости, Тони нравился людям, пока они его не знали - или если уж не нравился, то они хотя бы считали его интересным. Чем-то, на что можно поглазеть и повосхищаться. Когда-то Тони это устраивало; ему всего лишь нужно было отвлечься. А устраивать шоу он умел как никто другой. Но теперь он устал от всего этого. Алкоголь делал свое дело. Его тошнило, он был абсолютно выжат. Прямо сейчас он просто хотел кого-то, кому хотелось бы от него больше, чем просто фото или секс. Но чего ещё он ожидал, заявляясь в клуб в трехдневной одежде и раскидывая деньги направо и налево? Он напрашивался на неприятности. Он сам виноват.

Это было так глупо. Все эти... отношения, со Стивом. Тони знал, что это ни за что не продлится долго. Такие люди как Стив Роджерс не оставались с такими людьми как Тони Старк, и всем это было известно. Слишком хорошо. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он должен быть благодарен, что это закончилось раньше, чем позже. Не успел слишком привязаться, не успел сильно обжечься.

Он засмеялся над этой мыслью. Да. _Да, это уж, блять, точно._

Помещение резко показалось ему слишком тесным, и Тони медленно моргнул и резко вздохнул. Она накапливалось по чуть-чуть, но внезапно потребность пойти домой обрушилась на него резкой волной. Это было смешно - как быстро он отвык от этой херни. Его больше ничего из этого не привлекало, как бы сильно он ни старался забыть, как бы много алкоголя в себя ни влил, ничего не работало. Он не чувствовал себя лучше, и желанной пустоты он тоже не чувствовал. Он лишь чувствовал себя как дерьмо. Раньше эти вечеринки, алкоголь и незнакомцы хотя бы могли его опустошить.

Теперь, похоже, даже это у него отобрали.

Боже, надо сказать Пеппер, что он в порядке. Она ведь волнуется. Блять… если она волнуется, то это значит, что он сделал больно ещё одному человеку, даже если не хотел. Он был так хорош в этом: он подводил, и подводил, и подводил всех. Всегда одно и то же.

\- Тони Старк! О, господи, привет, Тони!

Его сердце, если это было физически возможно к этому моменту, ещё сильнее сжалось от звука своего имени, и он уронил голову и поднял руку в инстинктивном жесте, когда его ослепили вспышки мобильных телефонов. Его глаза болели. Он зажмурился. Здесь было слишком много света. Он почти не мог идти. Ему нужно.... ему нужно уйти.

Он сделал шаг вперед, но его отбросило назад, когда он врезался в других людей, которые столпились вокруг, чтобы сделать фото.

Блять.

Окей, просто сохраняй спокойствие. Он смог найти в себе ухмылку и приклеил ее на лицо, чтобы дать им то, чего они хотели. Может, после этого они оставят его в покое. Экран был слишком ярким, и он моргнул. Наверняка когда они посмотрят на эти фотографии с утра, каждое лицо на них будет выглядеть дерьмово, но им, похоже, было плевать. Слишком пьяны.

К сожалению, это запустило цепную реакцию. Как только его заметили фотографирующимся, все тоже захотели фото для себя. Безобидные люди, просто желающие сфотографироваться, но их было по меньшей мере десять вокруг него, и некоторые были так _близко_ , он были слишком близко, о, боже, Тони был слишком пьян для этого дерьма, ему нужно вызвать такси...

\- Эй! Так, всё, хватит, отвалите от него. Отвалите, я сказал!

Тони замер и поднял голову, отрывая взгляд от пола, чтобы посмотреть на другого человека, пробивающегося сквозь толпу. Его жесты были знакомыми, и Тони осознал, что человек использовал ту же технику, что и Стив, чтобы пробиться сквозь плотную толпу людей. Локти в сторону, заставляя всех расступиться. На одну малюсенькую глупую секунду он подумал, что Стив вернулся. Но это не продлилось долго - Тони бы узнал Стива Роджерса везде и в любом состоянии, и этот человек точно им не был. Держался по-другому, двигался по-другому, и не был… не был Стивом. Конечно, нет, Стив ушел от него. Тони попытался не дать этой мысли поглотить его снова, наклонил голову и позволил незнакомцу отталкивать от него людей. Они продолжали фотографировать, но Тони закрыл лицо рукой и отвернулся, пытаясь использовать всеобщее отвлечение, чтобы найти выход.

Блять, у него болела голова. Эта музыка была слишком громкой.

Сделав пару быстрых шагов, он почувствовал чью-то руку у себя на плече. Он дернул головой, но прикосновение было мягким.

\- Иди за мной. Я выведу тебя отсюда, не переживай, - сказал человек - мужчина, судя по всему. Тони был слишком не в себе, чтобы протестовать, поэтому просто последовал за ним. Он смотрел вниз и пытался не споткнуться, просто радуясь тому, что хоть кому-то здесь ничего не было от него нужно.

Он просто хотел повернуть время назад. Больше всего на свете. Он хотел, чтобы ничего этого… не случалось. Вернуться к тому, как было раньше. Всё было так хорошо. Лучше, чем когда-либо. Тони был так _счастлив_. Он мог поклясться, что Стив тоже. Тот точно выглядел счастливым. И как бы он ни пытался понять, в чем дело, найти причину внезапной смены настроения, он не мог найти ответ. Он всё ещё не имел ни малейшего представления, почему Стив так резко поменял свое мнение. Это было так… бессмысленно. Тем вечером Стив не выглядел даже слегка раздраженным, но, тем не менее, всё равно ушел от него. Навсегда. Испарился из жизни Тони с обещанием никогда не возвращаться.

И, господи, от этого было так больно, будто сто ножей вонзились в его сердце, пронзили его _душу_.

Он тихо выругался себе под нос и подумал о слегка фиолетовом синяке на своем бедре в том месте, куда впивались пальцы Стива. Теперь такого уже не будет. Стив наверняка никогда больше не захочет его видеть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы касаться. Тони всё испортил. И хуже всего было то, что он даже не знал, как именно он это сделал.

Как всегда.

\- Всё хорошо, - сказал кто-то - человек, который, судя по всему, спас его - и сжал его плечо. Тони просто моргнул и вспомнил, что был не один, и мужчина всё ещё вел его к выходу. - Всё хорошо, Тони, я с тобой. Теперь ты в безопасности.

Однако что-то в этом голосе заставляло его чувствовать себя крайне _небезопасно_. Тони подавил дрожь и наконец-то поднял взгляд на темную улицу (как они оказались на улице... Тони не помнил, как они выходили…) и увидел лицо своего спасителя.

 

Даниэль Арлингтон-Джонс смотрел на него в ответ с нежной улыбкой на лице.

 

\- БЛЯТЬ! - Тони дернулся назад, но был слишком пьян, так что просто неуклюже запнулся, и Даниэль легко его поймал. Ему вдруг стало так холодно, и он вскрикнул от страха, слабо пытаясь отпихнуть того от себя. Но он знал, что даже если будет кричать, драться, да что угодно, он не сумеет уйти. Он едва стоял на ногах, куда уж тут драться. Джонс получил его именного такого, какого и хотел: беспомощного и одинокого.

Даниэль схватил его за руки и отвел подальше от обочины, чтобы Тони не врезался в припаркованную машину.

\- Эй, эй, осторожней, ну, ну, всё хорошо, просто успокойся, ладно…

Тони почувствовал ткань на своем лице, когда рука Джонса крепко прижала его к себе. Это было что-то сильнодействующее - какой-то токсин, это Тони мог сказать - но он был беспомощен против него в руках Джонса. Он слабо попытался отбиться, попытался закричать, мысленно умоляя кого-нибудь появиться на улице и помочь - но никто не пришел. Он был один. Никакого рыцаря в сияющих доспехах не было - Стива больше не было. Теперь Тони точно конец.

 

Он почувствовал, как Даниэль целует его в макушку, прежде чем его колени подкосились, и веки опустились, погружая его в темноту.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Стив**

 

Он всё обыскал.

Башню. Офис. Итальянскую закусочную. Пекарню на четвертой улице, где Тони любил покупать свежую выпечку. Он искал везде, где Тони мог быть.

Ничего. И у остальных так же. Никто не мог найти ни Тони, ни Клинта.

Он позвонил Пеппер. Ничего. Позвонил в технический отдел компании. Ничего. Полковнику Роудсу. _Ничего_. Никто ничего не знал, и солнце уже село, но Стив продолжал ездить по Нью Йорку, обыскивая всё. Всё.

Краем сознания он понимал, что уже, скорее всего, опоздал. Если Клинт нашел его, то он…

Стив будет виноват в его смерти. Стив подписал ему смертный приговор.

Но нет. Этого не могло случиться. Этого не случится. Если бы Клинт сделал задуманное, то уже вернулся бы домой, и ребята бы позвонили ему и сказали, что тот выполнил работу. Так что Клинт всё ещё искал Тони, всё ещё ждал. И даже если остальные вернулись домой, чтобы просто сидеть и ждать новостей, Стив ни за что на свете не собирается этого делать. Ему плевать, если придется весь Нью Йорк обойти - он сделает это. Он найдет Тони и затем… объяснит. Всё. Правду, всю правду, и ничего, кроме правды. Этого будет недостаточно. Это ничего не исправит, не принесет ему ни капли прощения, но… но Тони должен знать. Он заслуживает этого после всего, что Стив с ним сделал.

У Стива больше ничего не осталось. Он цеплялся за эту надежду из последних сил, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Он медленно повернул за угол на своем байке и снова вернулся на Парк Авеню, собираясь проверить башню в третий раз. Тони мог вернуться домой в любую минуту. Или, может, Клинт ждал его там, как знать? Да, Стив хватался за соломинку, но он должен попытаться. Если остановится сейчас, если слезет с байка и сдастся, то ему не к чему будет возвращаться домой. Ему придется принять то, что он наделал, а этого он сделать не мог. Он не сомневался, что не сможет жить, зная, что убил единственного человека, которого по-настоящему любил, просто из-за своей собственной слепой ошибки.

Он не мог остановиться. Он боялся того, что сделает, если остановится.

Его телефон зазвонил в кармане, и он немедленно ответил.

\- Что…

\- Клинт вернулся.

Он резко ударил по тормозам и свернул на обочину, останавливаясь в нескольких сантиметрах от припаркованной машины. Он слышал, как его сердце бьется у него в горле, его руки затряслись, он снова не мог дышать.

\- Он… он… что…

\- Он не смог найти Тони.

Облегчение было таким сильным, что он практически мог почувствовать его вкус. Он упал на руль, мысленно благодаря любого бога, который сейчас на него смотрел. Тони был жив. Клинт этого не сделал. У него всё ещё была… надежда.

\- Боже… боже…

\- Стив, ты должен вернуться, - только сейчас он осознал, что это Баки говорил с ним тихим и серьезным голосом. - Он… ты должен услышать, что говорит Клинт. Мы думаем, Тони пропал.

...недолго облегчение оставалось с ним.

\- Что?

Баки издал раздраженный звук.

\- Просто езжай домой, Стив. Я не хочу обсуждать это по телефону. Он ещё не умер. И сейчас это всё, что мы знаем.

Стив сглотнул и тихо попрощался, прежде чем положить трубку и снова выехать на дорогу. Он был счастлив где-то секунды три, что уже было приятно. Но сейчас, похоже, возникла другая проблема.

Где, блять, был Тони?

Он знал, что причинил ему боль. Он знал, потому что этого он и хотел тогда - он хотел задеть как можно глубже, сломать его так же, как Тони сломал его. Так что он сказал ужасные вещи и выгнал его. Тогда Стив думал, что он ещё жалеет его, _щадит_ его.

Тогда, тогда, тогда. Проеб 10 из 10, да? Стив только и делал, что врал. Тони был… он не был ничем из того, что сказал Стив. Только вот теперь он бродил по Нью Йорку, думая, что Стив был прав. Он всегда верил и доверял Стиву.

Боже, что, если что-то ужасное случилось? Что, если…

Что, если он сделал что-то ужасное с собой?

Нет.

Нет, не сделал. Тони был… всё будет хорошо. У Тони были проблемы, но у него не было суицидальных наклонностей. Стив не смог бы довести его до такого. От этой мысли ему стало ещё хуже, чем от изначального ужаса, что Клинт просто убил его. Он даже не представлял, что может ненавидеть себя ещё сильнее, чем пять минут назад, но он же всегда бил все рекорды, правда?

Не удивительно, если в аду отведено специальное место для таких, как он.

Улицы были относительно пусты, и он набрал скорость, чтобы добраться до квартиры в рекордное время. Он припарковался на месте мисс Эйбер, из-за чего та обязательно будет грозно пялиться на него ещё месяца три, но ему было так плевать. Он слетел с байка и понесся по лестнице, перепрыгивая четыре ступени за раз.

Он неуклюже ввалился в квартиру, сразу же пытаясь найти глазами свою команду. Они все сидели в гостиной, напряженные, но когда повернулись к нему, каждый устало ему улыбнулся. Клинт сидел на кофейном столике. Он был очень бледным и нервно теребил футболку.

Стив смотрел на него несколько секунд.

\- Расскажи мне всё, что знаешь, - прямо приказал он и закрыл за собой дверь.

Клинт сел прямее. Напряжение в комнате можно было резать ножом; каждый из них сидел неподвижно с глазами, полными вины. Наташа сидела рядом с Баки. Пегги оперлась локтями на колени и подпирала сцепленными руками подбородок. Баки всё сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Они все понимали серьезность ситуации, которую умудрились создать для себя - которую ухудшили в тысячу раз тем фактом, что за последние несколько месяцев сблизились с Тони. Каждый из них чувствовал, что жестоко предал друга. Стив был занят своим собственным горем и едва замечал, как его друзья переживали всё это. Но сейчас ему стало как никогда ясно, что им было не всё равно. И это было мягко сказано.

\- Я пошел искать его вчера в восемь часов утра, - начал Клинт, сглатывая и закрывая лицо руками. - Я планировал проследить за ним, пока не найду удачную возможность. Мы знали, что по вторникам он чаще всего занимался делами вне башни, и мы точно знали, что у него была назначена конференция в Квинсе, потому что ты сам нам об этом сказал. Поэтому я ждал, - он пожал плечами и затем поднял руки в недоумении. - Но он так и не появился там. Он не покидал башню в тот день, поэтому я решил, что он всё ещё в своем офисе или ещё где. Я ждал всю ночь на случай, если он решит выйти куда-то, но… я не знаю, что-то подсказывало мне, что что-то было не так. Я давно научился доверять своим инстинктам, ты меня знаешь, так что я включил телефон, чтобы проверить. Он же знаменит, знаешь, я решил, может, он засветится где-нибудь в новостях.

Клинт достал телефон и кинул его Стиву, и он на автомате его поймал. Он посмотрел на экран и сразу увидел скриншоты - фотографии Тони, некоторые размытые, некоторые идеально четкие. Он был в клубе, лениво улыбался в камеру какого-то фаната, затем другие фото - он закрывал лицо руками в попытке избежать вспышек. Судя по временной отметке, это было пять часов назад, но Стив не знал, когда Клинт сделал эти скриншоты.

\- Когда были сделаны эти фотографии?

\- В два часа ночи. Вчера. В это время они были выставлены в соцсети, на одной из них указана локация, так что я сел в машину и поехал туда, - Клинт стыдливо опустил голову. - Решил, что это будет легко, если он пьян в стельку. Собирался проскользнуть туда и подлить что-нибудь в его напиток или что-то типа того. Но когда я приехал и спросил про него, кто-то сказал мне, что Тони вывел на улицу какой-то парень, и что он выглядел как его телохранитель. Больше они его не видели.

Стив замер, его сердце сжалось на этих словах.

\- Я… Клинт, он мог просто… он мог просто уйти с ним домой…

\- Да, я тоже так подумал, но учитывая то, что мне сказали в клубе, этот парень появился из ниоткуда и затем вышел вместе с Тони через тридцать секунд. Никакого знакомства, ничего. Но все-таки я не придал этому значения и решил поехать обратно к башне, подождать его. Ты дал мне его расписание, так что я знал про его совещание в полдень, но…

\- Погоди, - Стив махнул рукой и приблизил экран к лицу. Он рассеянно просматривал фотографии всё время, пока Клинт говорил, но большинство из них представляли собой лишь размытые фигуры и Тони, закрывающего лицо руками. Однако одна из последних фотографий была достаточно четкой, чтобы он мог разглядеть черты Тони и того, с кем он ушел. Хотя, только часть его лица, и в очень плохом качестве, но… оно казалось ему удивительно знакомым.

Стив сглотнул и поднес телефон ещё ближе, все остальные замолчали в ожидании. На мужчине рядом с Тони была черная одежда, у него были темные волосы. Он открыл следующее фото; увидел ещё один размытый снимок, как этот человек покидал бар вместе с Тони, его рука у него на плече. Затем он открыл последнее фото. Это изображение было четче - на ней был этот странный мужчина.

Стив смотрел на нее долгое, долгое время.

Затем он запустил бедный телефон Клинта в стену изо всех сил, и тот разлетелся на мелкие кусочки.

Все вокруг вскочили на ноги и подбежали к нему, чтобы остановить его и не позволить разрушить что-нибудь ещё. Но он не сдвинулся с места; просто уронил голову на грудь и закрыл лицо руками. Искреннее неверие затуманило его рассудок. Поэтому что этого просто не могло быть. Он не мог это сделать. Он не мог этого допустить. Нет. _Нет нет нет нет нет нет..._

\- Стив! - кто-то резко потряс его за плечи, и он отразил голос Пегги в своем сознании. - Стив, в чем дело? Скажи нам, прямо сейчас.

Стив покачал головой. Это было невозможно. Он исчез, он оставил их… он скрывался от всего мира, он никак не мог просто...

Но оно было прямо перед ним. Это фото. Стив не смог бы забыть это лицо до конца своих дней. Он не ошибался.

\- Это Даниэль Арлингтон-Джонс, - безэмоционально сказал он.

Они все знали это имя. Он рассказал им. Вокруг него вся комната застыла, их нервные движения остановились, их тела застыли в ужасе. Рядом с ним мат Баки был достаточно громким, чтобы Стив услышал его даже сквозь шум в своей голове. Его друг сказал что-то, но он не расслышал. У него было чувство, будто граната только что взорвалась рядом с ним. Это случалось однажды, ещё когда он был в армии. Он практически оглох на левое ухо, сказали ему позже врачи. Он помнил ощущение от взрывного удара, как его голова ударилась об асфальт. Он впал в шок. У него кружилась голова, и он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме шума в ушах и размытой фигуры Баки сбоку, который пытался привести его в чувства.

Это было так похоже. В его ушах раздавался отдаленный шум и звук его собственного сердцебиения.

Тони похитили.

И в этом был виноват Стив.

Он кинулся вперед, к раковине, и его стошнило всем тем, что ещё оставалось в его пустом желудке. Его рот горел, и он опустился на колени, закрыв глаза в отчаянии, в ужасе. Он не сможет это пережить. Этого не могло происходить на самом деле. Это был… это был какой-то ночной кошмар, или галлюцинация, или _что-то_ , что угодно, только не правда.

\- Стив, - сейчас это был Наташин голос, и туман в его голове немного прояснился, когда она крепко сжала его плечо, подняла на ноги и дала ему пощечину. Он дернулся, моргнул пару раз, и боль в его щеке разбудила его от этого транса. - Стив, приходи в себя. Приходи, блять, в себя и помоги нам это исправить, окей? Мы нужны ему. Ты должен держаться, ладно? Отложи вину на потом. Затолкай ее подальше и игнорируй ее, потому что сейчас тебе надо выполнить свою гребаную работу и защитить его, понятно? Мы нужны ему. _Ты_ нужен ему. 

Стив непонимающе смотрел на нее несколько секунд, прежде чем ее слова отразились в его сознании, и он понял, что она права. Вина ему ничем не поможет. Стив налажал, Стив это исправит, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Он не будет думать о состоянии Тони, в котором они могут его найти. Не будет. Он просто сконцентрируется на его поиске, а затем заставит Джонса заплатить за всё.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, кивнул и выпрямился. - Я… ладно. Мы найдем его. Сейчас. Мне нужно… Наташа, подключись к камерам наблюдения. Клинт, ты знаешь клуб, в котором он был… там должны быть камеры. Пегги, Бак, возьмите вещи. Нам понадобится всё, что у нас есть, мы не будем брать заложников. Если кто-то попытается нас остановить, стреляйте на поражение.

Он посмотрел на них уверенным взглядом и подумал, скажут ли они что-нибудь против. Но его друзья лишь молча кивнули и выскользнули из комнаты, не тратя драгоценного времени. Они все прекрасно понимали серьезность ситуации. Не будет никаких задержек, колебаний, остановок - они были профессионалами. Как слаженный механизм. Когда команда Стива хотела работать, они _работали_. И Стив не был исключением. В конце концов, Наташа была права, боль и вина могли подождать (и подождут), а пока Стив не мог позволить себе проявлять слабость. Это их только затормозит.

Не думай об этом, не думай об этом, не думай об этом.

Снова и снова, мантра в его голове. Следующая задача. На ней тебе нужно сосредоточиться, Стив, только на ней. На следующей миссии. И на следующей. А затем на следующей. Если будешь думать о чем-то другом, сломаешься.

Не думай. Просто делай.

Он коротко вздохнул и развернулся, чтобы пройти к панели на противоположной стене, за которой он хранил свою коллекцию оружия. Конечно, далеко не такая обширная, как у Наташи или у Баки, и не такая разнообразная, но всё равно не менее убийственная. Он открыл панель и достал нож, который Тони сделал для него. Он представил, каково это будет, перерезать им глотку Джонса, и в первый раз за несколько лет эта мысль даже не принесла ему чувства вины. Он хотел этого.

И если тот причинит Тони боль, так он и сделает.

\- И какой у тебя план? - внезапно раздался голос Пегги справа от него, и он дернулся от неожиданности и резко развернулся. Она положила кастет в карман и начала делать хвост на голове, глядя на него через отражение в хромовой поверхности панелей.

\- Ты знаешь план, - легко ответил он, заряжая свежий магазин. - Найти Джонса, убить его, вытащить Тони.

\- Я говорю про потом.

Он замер, а она просто наклонилась, чтобы достать свой пистолет из-за соседней панели.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду - ‘потом’? - спросил он, хотя ему казалось, что он уже знает ответ.

И по ее взгляду он мог сказать, что она тоже это знала.

\- Если… _когда_ ты найдешь Тони. Когда он увидит всё, что ты сделаешь. Ты собираешься объясняться? Собираешься рассказать правду?

Он ничего не сказал. Но кивнул.

\- И что будет с нами, Стив? Если он решит пойти в полицию? - спросила Пегги, ее голос граничил с чем-то жестким. - Стив, дорогой, я знаю, что это полный бардак, но ты должен подумать...

\- Я вас не подставлю, - тихо сказал Стив, глядя на свои руки. - Против вас не будет никаких улик. Когда мы зайдем туда, он не увидит ваших лиц. У него не будет причин считать, что вы как-то к этому причастны… - он вздохнул и посмотрел на нее. Его кулаки сжимались и разжимались в попытке скрыть их дрожь. - Как только доставим его в больницу, езжайте домой. Избавьтесь от всех улик, кроме моих. Найдите себе алиби… вы знаете людей, это не будет сложно...

\- Ты, правда, собираешься это сделать? - спросила она, и на секунду в ее глазах было столько сожаления. - Ты собираешься пойти на риск пожизненного заключения ради человека, которого ты встретил меньше года назад? Просто чтобы он не страдал из-за паршивого расставания? Стив, я знаю, что ты сделал ему больно, но он переживет это. А вот ты никогда не сможешь забрать правду назад, ты не сможешь отделаться от пожизненного заключения, если Тони пойдет в полицию.

Стив сглотнул, сжал челюсть и провел пальцем по дулу пистолета. Того, который сделал для него Тони, просто потому что Тони так захотел. Он понимал, о чем говорит Пегги - понимал и задавался вопросом, стоит ли оно того. 

\- Тони должен знать о том, чем занимается Стейн, - наконец ответил он. - Это больше, чем я, чем любой из нас. Это… тысячи и тысячи жизней, которые полагаются на нас. Тони не позволит этому продолжаться. Но если я скажу ему, мне придется рассказать всё, иначе никак, - он поджал губы и опустил взгляд. Пегги дождалась, пока он сможет собраться с мыслями и поднять на нее взгляд.

\- Я не смогу жить с самим собой, если не расскажу ему правду, Пегги, - прошептал он. - Я… я не смогу. Это сведет меня с ума. Что бы ни случилось со мной - это мой выбор. Я сам себя поставил в такое положение. Я причинил боль нам обоим. И сейчас мне нужно разбираться с последствиями. Если придется отдать свою жизнь, то… ну, мы всегда знали, что это наверняка случится, - _может быть, это будет моим искуплением_ , подумал он. 

Она тихо вздохнула и слегка толкнула его плечом. Они оба смотрели друг на друга в отражении хромового покрытия панелей, и Стиву показалось, что тяжесть в его груди вот-вот его окончательно раздавит.

\- Ты, правда, так сильно его любишь? - спросила она.

Он кивнул без колебаний.

\- Да. Так сильно.

На это она не ответила. Они стояли в тишине ещё несколько секунд, и затем Пегги повернулась и встала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. Он закрыл глаза и инстинктивно наклонился к ее прикосновению - теплому, безопасному, родному. После того, как всё закончится, он может и не вернуться к этому. Он больше не мог сказать, каким будет его будущее.

\- Ладно. Пойдем убьем гребаного психопата, - прошептала она с легкой ухмылкой и подняла пистолет в воздух.

Он вернул ей слабую улыбку и ударил своим пистолетом об ее. 

\- Пойдем убьем гребаного психопата, - согласился он.

 

**Тони**

 

У него болела голова.

 

Как никогда раньше. Будто его били кувалдой по голове. Он почувствовал, как стонет, тихо и жалко, и ему было больно даже издавать звук, господи, что же он такого _делал_ прошлой ночью? Разбил чертову машину? Нырнул в пустой бассейн вперед головой? Блять.

Он застонал и перевернулся на кровати, в которой лежал, но замер, когда его рукам стало больно. Он лежал в странной позе, и когда попытался встать, обнаружил, что далеко ему уйти не удастся. Его руки были… прикованы к спинке кровати.

Боже, неужели он настолько напился, что переспал с садистом или что? Он с трудом разлепил веки и попытался вытащить руки из наручников. Но они не были какими-то дешевыми секс-декорациями с пушистыми браслетами, они были… они были тяжелыми, настоящими наручниками. Как он вообще здесь оказался? Черт. Черт черт _черт_ , он даже не мог вспомнить…

\- Всё в порядке, просто сделай глубокий вдох. Ты в безопасности, слышишь? Всё хорошо. Просто расслабься… я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

Тони застыл на месте и распахнул глаза, когда этот голос отразился в его сознании. Он не хотел поднимать взгляд. Он не хотел видеть то, что ему предстояло увидеть. Его голова всё ещё раскалывалась, он чувствовал слабость, тошноту, был дезориентирован, _беспомощен_ , и блять, нет, этого не может быть. Это наверняка какая-то идиотская шутка.

Он медленно повернул голову и увидел Даниэля, который сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью и выглядел совершенно счастливым, наблюдая за Тони.

Резко дернувшись, он отпрянул назад и ударился затылком об стену. Он вжался в изголовье кровати, но не мог сделать ничего больше из-за сдерживающих его наручников, которые отказывались поддаваться, как бы сильно он ни дергался. Ужас и паника поднимались в его горле, и он яростно выругался, не сводя глаз со своего похитителя.

\- Держись от меня подальше, понял? Даже, блять, не смей меня трогать.

Даниэль успокаивающе поднял руки.

\- Всё в порядке, Тони. Я спас тебя! Ты был… эти люди никак не оставляли тебя в покое. Тебе это не нравилось. Я помог тебе и привез сюда. Всё хоро…

\- Так отпусти меня!

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - Тони снова дернулся, отчаянно и безысходно, и метал резко впился в его запястья. Вдруг у него резко закружилась голова, и он упал на подушку с тихим стоном. - Тони, пожалуйста, расслабься. Не делай себе хуже. Всё нормально, всё хорошо.

Его сейчас вырвет. Блять, блять, его сейчас…

Что-то потянуло его за плечо и наклонило голову, и затем его вырвало в какой-то контейнер, который держал Даниэль. Его горло горело, боже, как же оно горело. Он не мог остановиться секунд двадцать, и затем без сил упал на кровать.

Он не мог бороться. Не в таком состоянии. С похмельем, под какими-то веществами, прикованный к кровати - у него не было ни единого шанса.

\- Всё нормально, всё хорошо, - он почувствовал руку на своем плече и резко дернулся, а потом поджал колени к груди, как какой-то ребенок. - У тебя просто сильное похмелье. Я дал тебе пару таблеток, но мне кажется, будет лучше, если ты снова уснешь сейчас. Я что-нибудь тебе приготовлю.

\- Нет, не…

\- Не спорь, Тони, - резко перебил Даниэль и сильно сжал его плечо. - Просто не двигайся, ладно? Я за тобой присмотрю, - через секунду раздалось какое-то шуршание, а затем острая боль в шее. Тони вскрикнул, почувствовав знакомое ощущение иглы под кожей, но не успел ничего подумать об этом. Он сразу же почувствовал тяжесть и опустил веки, не в силах бороться с ней.

Потеря сознания была практически облегчением.

 

***

 

В следующий раз, когда он пришел в сознание, он находился в сидячем положении и был привязан к стулу. Он поднял голову, отмечая отсутствие боли на этот раз, чему он был очень благодарен. Ему… было лучше, по крайней мере. Сон, должно быть, помог.

Конечно, воспоминание о том, где он был и с кем, заставило его задохнуться от паники, и он дернулся на стуле в попытке двинуться. Сюрприз сюрприз, у него не получилось - в этот раз у него были крепко связаны не только руки, но и ноги. Сам стул, видимо, был прибит к полу, потому что он даже не пошатнулся под ним. Каждый раз, когда он дергался или поворачивался слишком резко, его накрывало такое головокружение, что он без сомнений мог сказать, что был под каким-то наркотиком.

Что, конечно же, было просто фантастично.

\- Привет, Тони.

За его спиной раздался тихий звук закрывающейся двери, и он в сотый раз дернулся в попытке обернуться. Ограниченный в своих действиях, однако, он не смог рассмотреть Даниэля, пока тот тихо подходил к нему сзади. Сначала Тони увидел руку, протянутую к его лицу. Длинные пальцы легко погладили его щеку, и Тони отодвинулся от прикосновения так далеко, как только мог, из-за чего его похититель раздраженно вздохнул.

\- А тебе действительно нравится всё усложнять, правда? - сказал он практически с нежностью и положил руку Тони на плечо.

В ответ Тони плюнул ему в лицо.

За этим последовало долгое молчание, нарушаемое лишь тяжелым дыханием Тони, и всё это время он упрямо смотрел Даниэлю прямо в глаза. Потому что, может, Тони и был связан и беспомощен прямо сейчас, но черта с два он просто будет сидеть и позволять всему этому происходить, не сопротивляясь.

Немного приглушенно он больше услышал, чем почувствовал пощечину, когда она резким хлопком отдалась в тишине комнаты. Его голова дернулась влево, и он зажмурился, когда боль вдруг дошла до него. Что-то теплое полилось по его щеке, и он заметил тяжелое кольцо на руке Даниэля, которое, должно быть, рассекло его кожу.

\- Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать этого снова, - твердо сказал Даниэль и вытер лицо так спокойно, что Тони ещё больше стало не по себе. - Мне не нравится смотреть, когда тебе больно. 

Тони фыркнул, надавливая на веревки, чтобы проверить, мог ли он вырваться. Естественно, это было бесполезно, но он хотел хотя бы попытатся. 

\- Чего ты хочешь? - спросил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Даниэль улыбнулся и опустился на корточки, теперь глядя на Тони снизу вверх. Он смотрел в ответ, пытаясь не показывать своего страха - у него были годы практики, чтобы научиться этому. Внутри, однако, он чувствовал бешеное биение своего сердца. Интересно, насколько он сможет это затянуть, пока Даниэль не заскучает и не сделает… что-нибудь плохое.

\- Я просто хочу тебя, Тони, - единственный ответ, который он получил, и его голос действительно был достаточно мягким, чтобы прозвучать любящим. - Вот и всё. Я хочу тебя, со мной, вместе. Счастливым. Возможно, тебе понадобится какое-то время, чтобы это понять, но я могу подождать.

\- Что ж, тогда ты умрешь в ожидании, приятель, - со злостью огрызнулся Тони. - Когда мои люди меня найдут, тебе конец. Это обещание.

\- У тебя больше нет ‘твоих людей’, Тони! - ответил Даниэль с не меньшей злостью. - Я знаю, я видел! Я никогда не покидал страну, я просто заставил вас в это поверить, чтобы я мог спокойно наблюдать за тобой! Я ждал… ждал подходящего момента, потому что я знал, что твой телохранитель, твой драгоценный _Стив_ уйдет от тебя однажды. Мне пришлось подождать всего пару месяцев, чтобы это случилось. Так кто теперь у тебя остался, а? Никого, кроме меня. Я твое всё, нравится тебе это или нет.

Тони уставился на него, пытаясь сделать вдох сквозь боль от его слов. Каким бы психом тот ни был, его слова были правдой. Тони просто пытался храбриться. Но никто не будет его искать. Пеппер, скорее всего, подумала, что он снова сбежал, Роуди всё ещё был на миссии. И… и это всё. Это всё, что у него было. Все варианты.

В этот раз никто не придет его спасти.

\- А сейчас я объясню тебе пару моментов, - сказал Даниэль и положил руку Тони на колено. - Правила, если так понятней. Сейчас ты в моем доме, так что будь мил соблюдать их…

\- Да ты, блять, шутишь…

Его слова были прерваны ещё одним ударом по тому же месту, и Тони сжался от боли, когда рана стала ещё глубже.

\- Правило номер один. Не перебивай меня, когда я говорю, - невозмутимо продолжил Даниэль. - Правило номер два. Разговаривай со мной вежливо, так, как ты хочешь, чтобы говорили с тобой.

\- Чтоб тебя, ты мне не мать, знае…

Ещё две пощечины в быстрой последовательности. Тони застонал, его голова снова начала болеть. Кровь уже стекала по шее, пачкая белую футболку.

\- Что я только что сказал? - прошипел Даниэль, и когда Тони отказался отвечать, он почувствовал, как рука сжалась на его шее, мешая ему дышать. - Я задал тебе вопрос, Тони.

Он закашлялся и выдавил:

\- Разговаривать вежливо, ладно, я понял, я, блять, п-понял, господи.

Хватка ослабла, и Тони захрипел, но не почувствовал, что давление полностью пропало. Когда он поднял глаза, Даниэль смотрел на него с улыбкой.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе изменили мир, Тони, - прошептал он. - Ты и я. Нам будет так хорошо вместе. Ты замечательный, и умный, и красивый, и скоро ты полюбишь меня так же, как я люблю тебя.

\- Что, ты думаешь, стокгольмский синдром спасет твою жалкую задницу? - спросил Тони. - Я никогда не полюблю тебя, кретин. И я клянусь… я клянусь, если ты меня тронешь, если ты попытаешься… если ты хоть что-то попытаешься сделать, я больше ни слова тебе не скажу. Я клянусь. Я _клянусь_ , ты похеришь свой единственный шанс заставить меня сотрудничать, если ты…

\- Воу-воу-воу, - Даниэль поднял руки с беспокойством в глазах. - Тони, я бы _никогда_ не стал тебя насиловать. Что я за человек, по-твоему? Нет-нет-нет, пойми, всё здесь зависит от тебя. Это не я причиняю тебе боль, когда бью тебя, это _ты_ заставляешь меня бить тебя. И я ни за что… я не стану с тобой спать, пока ты не будешь готов. Нам некуда торопиться. Больше всего на свете я хочу работать с тобой. Разобрать этот твой мозг, понимаешь? Мы можем изменить мир. Наша совместная гениальность будет бесценна.

\- Я не буду с тобой спать, - Тони покачал головой, отчаянно пытаясь достучаться до него. - Никогда. Я не буду работать с тобой, у нас не будет никаких отношений, никогда, ты понимаешь? Это ни к чему не приведет. Я не стану…

В третий раз его заткнула поднятая рука Даниэля. Только сейчас он получил не пощечину. Откуда ни возьмись в его руках появился небольшой нож, и Тони даже моргнуть не успел, как рукоятка уже торчала из его плеча практически там, где начиналась его шея.

Он непонимающе на нее посмотрел. Он даже не отразил, как лезвие вошло в его тело.

\- Мне не нравится, когда ты качаешь головой, - тихо сказал Даниэль и нежно провел пальцем по тому месту, где кожа встречала нож, и Тони закричал. - Наверное, от этого тебе будет немного больнее.

Тони закусил губу так сильно, что почувствовал вкус крови на языке, и крепко зажмурился. Господи, как же это было больно. Его раньше никогда не били ножом, хотя у него было достаточно лабораторных происшествий. Он не собирается реагировать и доставлять Даниэлю удовольствие. Пот каплями лился с него, пока он пытался не издавать звуков и не двигаться, вместо этого он лишь смерил Даниэля своим самым невозмутимым взглядом.

\- Я не буду с тобой спать, - повторил он сквозь сжатые зубы. - Никогда. Я не буду работать с тобой, у нас не будет никаких отношений…

\- Ладно, у меня такое чувство, что мы ходим по кругу, - вздохнул Даниэль, поднялся на ноги и закрыл лицо рукой. - Ты будешь, Тони. Потому что я тебя знаю. Я знаю, что ты сделаешь всё, чтобы выжить, потому что ты сильный и смелый. В конечном счеты ты сдашься. Ты увидишь, что я прав.

Тони запретил себе выглядеть напуганным. Он потерял всё остальное, но у него всё ещё была его гордость, черт возьми.

\- Что ты собираешься делать, чтобы меня убедить?

Даниэль пожал плечами.

\- Ещё не придумал. А я пока что тебе стоит расслабиться. Не переживай, это тебя не убьет, ничего такого - просто сделает тебя немного… податливей. Более готовым слушать меня, понимаешь? Я сам это разработал. Я обещаю, это безопасно. Я бы не стал делать тебе больно.

Тони в шоке на него посмотрел, и если бы мог, бросил бы на нож скептический взгляд. Когда Даниэль просто развернулся и отошел к противоположной стене, он воспользовался возможностью осмотреться, насколько это было возможно. Он был в каком-то практически пустом подвале - огромном, слишком огромном, чтобы принадлежать жилому дому. Может, они были в каком-нибудь складском помещении или типа того. Что бы это ни было, здесь не было окон, а в комнате стояла лишь кровать, на которой раньше лежал Тони, стул, на котором он сидел сейчас, унитаз и душевая кабинка. О, и стол, к которому сейчас подходил Даниэль.

В дальнем левом углу находилась двойная дверь с кодовым замком. Можно взломать. Он же Тони, в конце концов. Ему просто нужен был один шанс, и он сбежит. Он знал, что может это сделать.

Он обязан.

\- Окей, просто расслабься, - успокаивающим голосом сказал Даниэль, когда снова подошел к нему с очередным шприцем в руке. Тони задумался, как много наркотиков сейчас было в его организме - достаточно, чтобы с трудом соединять одну мысль с другой, это уж точно.

Игла вошла под кожу, и ему стало больно, но у него уже итак всё болело, поэтому он едва обратил внимание. Просто смотрел на Даниэля из-под тяжелых век и дышал носом так спокойно, как только мог, несмотря на ужас, сжимающий его сердце. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что всё так сильно изменилось меньше, чем за гребаную неделю. Семь дней назад он просыпался со Стивом в своих руках, убежденный, что Джонс на другом конце света, а сегодня он узнал, что был абсолютно неправ, и единственное, что сейчас было в его руках - это связывающие их веревки.

Черт возьми.

Он резко вздохнул и зажмурился, когда его голова начала раскалываться. Конечно, не станет он делать больно... ему казалось, что сотни маленьких иголок воткнулись в его мозг. Жар прошел по всему его телу, и он поерзал на стуле, только чтобы вскрикнуть, когда лезвие ножа двинулось в его плече.

Всё болело.

Позже, когда он наконец сумел снова открыть глаза, Даниэля уже не было в комнате. Он не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло с его ухода. Он был потным и уставшим, он хотел домой. Хотел, чтобы это… остановилось.

Хотел к Стиву.

Отдаленно он понимал, что, скорее всего, причина была в наркотиках Даниэля. В химикатах, которые стимулировали эмоциональную реакцию, чтобы он меньше сопротивлялся. Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь сказал ему что-нибудь хорошее, его напичканный наркотиками гипоталамус ответил бы тонной окситоцина. Очень умно. Позитивная атака и всё такое.

Но пока что, однако, он чувствовал себя как дерьмо. Ему было трудно думать логически, каждая мысль только усиливала головную боль.

Стив бы помог, если бы был здесь. Если бы он не ненавидел Тони. Стив всегда помогал. Он бы не шумел, он бы нежно положил большие пальцы ему на виски, он всегда так делал, когда у Тони были мигрени, он бы поцеловал его веки и сказал ‘ложись спать, Тони, тебе нужно больше спать’, потому что он всегда так сильно за него переживал.

Он хотел Стива. Он хотел, чтобы Стив его не ненавидел.

Время шло. Он не знал, сколько или как, но он это чувствовал. Он хотел есть. Его плечо горело. Его рот был сухим, и каждый вдох превращался в хрип. Наверное, Даниэль слишком сильно сдавил его горло. Вся его одежда была в крови.

\- Что ты говоришь, Тони? - он снова открыл глаза, когда осознал, что Даниэль вернулся. Его голос был нежным, как и его руки, пока они обрабатывали рану на его щеке. - Давай же. Поработай со мной. Скажи да. Это будет что-то невероятное. У меня уже есть новые планы, но мне нужно твое мнение. Я знаю, что тебе больно, но я могу помочь.

Его голос был таким добрым, и Тони осознал, что он поднялся на ноги. Когда Даниэль успел его развязать? Как он вообще стоял - его ноги ощущались, словно желе. У него болела голова. Он хотел домой.

Даниэль хотя бы обращался с ним хорошо. Он не бил его.

\- Скажи да, Тони, - сказал он, и Тони почувствовал его дыхание, почувствовал его теплые руки на своем лице. - Просто скажи да. И я помогу тебе. Я обещаю. Я обещаю, тебе больше не будет плохо.

Тони устал. Он очень, очень устал, и Даниэль так хорошо с ним обращался. Это было бы… так просто. По крайней мере, проще, чем то, что было сейчас. Чего он вообще добивался, сопротивляясь? В чем был смысл? Никто не придет за ним. Он ждал чуда, но чуда не случится. 

Он хотел сказать да.

Даниэль хотел, чтобы он сказал да.

Но это было неправильно. Это было… где-то глубоко, он знал, что это было неправильно. Он не мог допустить этого. Он не был… не был собственностью Даниэля, он не должен был просто слушать его. Он был… под наркотиками, черт возьми, это было… было глупо, ему нужно… нужно. Не. Говорить да. Быть сильным.

\- Нет.

За этим последовала пауза, а за ней выворачивающая агония в его плече, когда Даниэль резко вытащил нож и бросил его на пол. Тони почувствовал поток воздуха на своем плече, а затем глухой удар своей собственной головы об пол.

Ау.

\- Что ты _делаешь?_ \- прошипел Даниэль, подлетел к нему и снова его поднял. Он попытался сфокусироваться на лице перед собой, но у него наверняка было сотрясение, потому что его глаза не слушали, о чем их просил его мозг. - Тони, пожалуйста, я так сильно стараюсь не усложнять эту ситуацию. Пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя, Тони, я хочу, чтобы мы были счастливы. Моя кровь - твоя кровь, твоя кровь - моя, помнишь? Ты _помнишь?_ \- закричал Даниэль и затряс Тони.

Он попытался ответить, но слова не выходили изо рта. Ему было нечего сказать. Даниэль злился на него, скорее всего, он убьет его, или сделает ему больно, или… или…

...он…

...он снова сидел на стуле. в этот раз его рот был заклеен. он не представлял сколько времени прошло. его футболка стала очень бордовой. даниэль всё ещё был здесь. судя по всему он перевязывал рану на плече. спокойное выражение снова вернулось на его лицо. будто ничего не случилось.

\- Я так хорошо о тебе позабочусь, Тони, - сказал он с нежной улыбкой. - Мне жаль насчет ранения. Но всё в порядке - ничего серьезного. Я остановил кровотечение, так что, когда наложу повязку, всё будет замечательно. И потом мы можем начать работать, да?

_НЕТ._

его сердце болело. оно так сильно болело и он хотел чтобы кто-нибудь ему помог. хотел сверкающие глаза Пеппер теплую улыбку Роуди _Стива_ прикосновение Стива нежные пальцы Стива его слова что всё будет в порядке. даниэль всадил ему ещё одну дозу… чего-то там, так что сейчас он был ещё более нестабилен чем раньше и блять ему казалось что он сейчас _разревется_ блять блять блять дерьмо да что с ним не так ему надо выбираться!

ему надо… он должен…

\- Какую музыку ты любишь, Тони? - даниэль сидел на полу рядом с ним скрестив ноги и он переоделся из красной футболки в темно-зеленую. его руки гладили край пиджака Тони. 

Тони хотел послать его. сказать ему гореть в аду. но более громкая часть его мозга твердила ему делать то что говорит даниэль. это было легче.

\- Классическую, - пробормотал он и ему было больно даже говорить но даниэль улыбнулся и нежно погладил его по ноге так что Тони был просто счастлив что его хотя бы не ударили снова...

через минуту он услышал тихие звуки Моцарта закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. ему нравился Моцарт. рок помогал ему сосредоточиться но классическая музыка помогала ему заснуть. он притворился что его пальцы могли двигаться. что перед ним было пианино. притворился что это он играет на нем. это помогло. чуть-чуть.

затем он услышал шум.

сначала тихий. 

он моргнул и посмотрел на даниэля который поднял глаза к потолку. он нахмурился но затем покачал головой и продолжил работать за столом. наверное кто-то веселился этажом выше. может они были под какой-нибудь фабрикой или типа того. или может даниэль просто нанял охрану. плевать. какая разница? это просто звуки.

он снова закрыл глаза и попытался не думать о голоде. вместо этого он сосредоточился на своих руках. попытался ими двигать. проверить веревки. но их невозможно было развязать. он знал что это невозможно. он даже не знал почему продолжал пытаться. ради чего ему вообще возвращаться домой? _‘построй эту ракету, Тони’, ‘подпиши здесь, Тони’, ‘пойдем со мной на эту вечеринку, Тони’_. он этого не хотел. тот, кого он хотел, ушел от него. тот, кого он хотел...

 

...разнес двойную дверь с такой силой, что она проломила дыру в смежной стене.

 

Тони мог признать, он принимал немало дерьма в свое время. он пробовал лучшее, что было на рынке. экстази и ЛСД, мет и кокаин - но ничто никогда не заставляло его галлюцинировать так ярко, как сейчас. это была полноценная HD-галлюцинация Стива во всей своей устрашающей красе с пистолетом Тони в руках. он выглядел неряшливо - на его лице была густая щетина, практически борода, его волосы были в беспорядке, а глаза были красными. но Тони никогда не смог бы забыть, как выглядит Стив. это был он.

или, по крайней мере, версия Стива, которую в отчаянии произвел его мозг.

Стив посмотрел на него, затем на даниэля, который в шоке отскочил от стола и потянулся за пистолетом. звук выстрела был достаточно громким, чтобы показаться реальным, и Тони на секунду зажмурился. даниэль пошатнулся, схватился за колено и закричал:

\- Что..? Какого?! _Что ты делаешь_ …

но Стив уже был на нем. быстрее, чем Тони мог отразить своими уставшими глазами, внезапно он просто оказался… _на нем_. он сжал руки на шее даниэля и с такой силой ударил его об стену, что Тони услышал треск его черепа об бетон.

один удар. два удара. три. у даниэля подкосились колени, он упал на пол. на стене была кровь, но Стив не остановился.

четыре. пять. шесть. Стив сел на него сверху, мертвой хваткой схватил его за горло одной рукой, а второй продолжил бить его по лицу. даниэль попытался схватить его за запястья, чтобы остановить, но Стив зарычал, и Тони услышал хруст кости и крик секундой позже.

Стив всё равно продолжал.

Тони смотрел с нездоровым восхищением, как Стив превращает лицо даниэля в кровавое месиво, пока черты его лица не стали едва различимы. это не было профессиональной работой, в его действиях не было никакого контроля, это была… абсолютная, чистейшая, несдерживаемая ярость. это был гнев и месть, и только когда руки даниэля перестали дергаться, Стив наконец разжал хватку и откинулся назад, тяжело дыша и прожигая взглядом дыру в безжизненном теле.

он только что убил даниэля джонса голыми руками.

Тони бы очень хотел, чтобы это было правдой. как бы ужасно это ни было, Тони хотел больше всего на свете, чтобы Стив действительно был здесь. чтобы он пришел за Тони, чтобы помочь ему. но он знал, что на самом деле… это было нереально. это не могло быть реально.

Стив ушел, он не вернется. он практически пообещал ему это.

 

\- ...ни, Тони, родной, ты меня слышишь? Тони… _Тони!_ Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ты… - и вдруг Стив был _здесь_ , прямо у Тони перед лицом, стоял перед ним на коленях. Он быстро достал из своей куртки нож и разрезал веревки, что было хорошо, но в то же время значило, что его больше ничего не держало. Тихо выдохнув, он упал вперед, чувствуя поток воздуха на лице и затем удивительно мягкое приземление.

Кто-то выругался над ним. На его плечах были руки, и он осознал, что упал на что-то теплое. Темное. Оно пахло… как дом. Он прижался немного, потому что даже если это всё было нереально, это хотя бы было настолько близко к реальности, насколько возможно, и это было… лучше, чем ничего.

\- Тони, Тони, Тони… давай же, всё будет хорошо, я с тобой, прости меня, мне так так так так жаль, я с тобой… - снова стало светло, и Тони почувствовал тепло на своей щеке, когда Стив повернул его голову на свет, и он смог посмотреть прямо в красивые глаза Стива. Это было гораздо больнее, чем он представлял - напоминание о том, что он потерял.

\- Пр’сти, - пробормотал он в руку Стива, потому что он уже никогда не сможет сказать это в реальности, так что придется довольствоваться этим. - Пожал’ста… что бы я ни сделал… я не хотел…

\- Нет, эй, шш, ладно, не… это неважно сейчас, - Стив слабо ему улыбнулся, и он выглядел так грустно, так, так несчастно, его дыхание сбивалось, будто он… он паниковал, или ревел, или что-то глупое… но его большой палец гладил Тони по щеке, и он чувствовал что-то липкое, скорее всего, кровь Даниэля, кровь, которая покрывала руки Стива. Но затем он нахмурился, быстро вытер руки о штаны, а затем лицо Тони рукавом своей кофты. Через секунду он снял черную кожаную куртку и накрыл ею Тони. Он даже не осознавал, насколько замерз, пока не почувствовал на себе теплый материал.

Это было приятно. Как дом.

\- ...о, господи, ладно, всё хорошо. Ты в порядке. Я с тобой. Давай, мы с тобой выберемся отсюда, слышишь? Ты можешь идти? Нет, нет, конечно, ты не… забудь, всё хорошо, я с тобой, я с то… - он продолжал повторять одно и то же, снова и снова, и это было странно. Тони никогда не видел Стива таким. Обычно он так контролировал себя. Всегда был таким спокойным, собранным, невозмутимым.

Он почувствовал ещё один теплый поток воздуха, и затем его двигали. Он был в руках Стива, и это ощущалось таким _реальным_ , он... ничего не понимал.

\- ‘то происходит? - прошептал он, боясь услышать ответ, и положил слабую руку на плечо Стива.

Стив продолжил двигаться, и его ритмичные шаги болью отзывались в голове Тони. 

\- Я отвезу тебя в безопасное место, - сказал Стив в его волосы мягким голосом, который сорвался к концу. - Я всё исправлю, - слова были обещанием, и они напомнили Тони о том, насколько он был не в себе, раз действительно представлял себе эту фантазию, где всё закончилось хорошо и они жили долго и чертовки счастливо. В реальности он наверняка снова потерял сознание и находился в наркотическом бреде, где всё казалось реальным.

За спиной раздались голоса, и Стив что-то отвечал. Они звучали знакомо, но Тони не хотел поворачивать голову и смотреть. Он так устал. Его плечо очень болело, как и его голова. Блять.

Они поднимались по лестнице, и затем Стив открыл дверь и вынес его в коридор. Тони рассеянно окинул его взглядом и недоуменно моргнул, когда увидел тела на полу. На полу было… столько крови. Блять, блять, какого черта здесь _произошло?_

Затем мягкая темнота закрыла ему глаза. Это была рука Стива.

\- Не смотри, родной, - нежно пробормотал он и поцеловал Тони в лоб, и это было приятно. Так знакомо.

Он подумал, что с ним всё будет в порядке, если он будет жить в этом придуманном мире. По крайней мере, здесь был Стив.

\- Прости, - повторил он хриплым голосом, потому что его горло было слишком сухим от жажды. - Прости меня, за всё, что бы я ни сделал… я никогда не… я не знал, я… идиот, эгоист, прости…

\- _Пожалуйста_ , хватит, Тони, - начал умолять Стив, и в его голосе было столько вины, что Тони увернулся от его руки, чтобы непонимающе на него посмотреть. Но его лицо ничего не прояснило - оно было исхудавшим, бледным, он выглядел действительно _больным_ , неряшливая щетина на его щеках выглядела так непривычно на нем. Его глаза были мокрыми. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, это была не твоя вина. Ты… идеальный, слышишь? Я был _лжецом_ , и _идиотом_ , таким ужасным человеком, потому что… я не имел в виду то, что сказал, слышишь? _Это все было ложью._ Я был такой злой, мне было так больно, я думал, что ты… - он покачал головой, закусил губу и на секунду закрыл глаза, прежде чем продолжить идти. - Я знаю, что ты не можешь, но пожалуйста… пожалуйста, постарайся забыть это. Забудь, что я сказал. Хотя бы сейчас. Позволь мне помочь тебе. Я знаю, что я не заслуживаю, чтобы ты меня слушал, но тебе нужна помощь, Тони, и я должен вытащить тебя отсюда.

Тони просто вздохнул, положил голову ему на плечо и сконцентрировался на запахе и ощущении его куртки вокруг себя.

\- Ты всё равно даже не настоящий, - тихо прошептал он.

Стив не ответил, лишь тихо рвано выдохнул и покачал головой раз десять. Они продолжили идти, и зрение Тони становилось всё более и более размытым, пока он не сдался и не закрыл глаза. В следующий раз, когда он их открыл, местность вокруг них уже изменилась. Он лежал на чем-то относительно мягком. Здесь было темнее. И теплее. И определенно удобней.

Стив опустился перед ним на колени. Он осторожно гладил его по волосам, и Тони было подумал, что это был просто жест нежности, но потом осознал, что Стив наверняка искал травмы. Вокруг них двигались другие люди, но Тони не мог рассмотреть их лица. На них были лыжные маски и темная одежда, но было видно, что она пропитана кровью. Он заметил, что Стив помыл руки с последнего раз, как Тони его видел, теперь они были чистыми и приятными. Никакой крови.

\- Где я? - промямлил Тони, подняв глаза на Стива, и провел рукой по материалу, на котором лежал. Похоже, это была скамейка, покрытая различной одеждой. Приятно.

Рука Стива перестала двигаться, и он слабо улыбнулся Тони.

\- Ты в моем фургоне, мы едем в больницу. Ты больше не там. Я обещаю.

Врунишка. Конечно, он всё ещё был там. 

\- С каких это пор у тебя есть… фургон?

\- Это мой фургон для экстренных ситуаций.

\- Какие такие ‘кстренные ситуации требуют фургона?

Стив тихо усмехнулся и наклонил голову на бок.

\- Может, такие вот ситуации? К тому же, иногда нам нужно много места, чтобы… работать.

Тони промычал и снова закрыл глаза. Но Стив положил ладонь ему на щеку и легонько провел пальцем по ране, и Тони дернулся от боли.

\- Эй, эй, всё нормально, - успокоил Стив. - Мне нужно обработать порез, хорошо? До больницы ещё минут сорок. Я не хочу смотреть на это ни секунды больше.

Он медленно поднялся и отошел к другому концу фургона. Один из людей в масках передал ему аптечку.

\- Кто это? - спросил Тони, когда Стив вернулся.

Тот замер на долю секунды.

\- Хорошие люди, - успокоил он, - друзья. Я клянусь. Маски просто для… безопасности.

Когда Тони снова посмотрел на одного из них, человек поднял большой палец вверх. Сквозь дыру для рта Тони видел его натянутую улыбку. Даже она показалась Тони грустной, и он не мог понять, почему.

\- Прости меня, - повторил он, переводя взгляд на Стива. - Я, правда… я люблю тебя, Стив, клянусь, я не знаю, что я сделал, но что бы это ни было, я никогда не…

\- Я знаю, - Стив покачал головой и прижал палец к губам Тони. - Я тоже тебя люблю. Ты мне не поверишь, может, ты больше никогда в жизни мне не поверишь, но я люблю. Люблю. Люблю, - он прижал вату с антисептиком к ране и пристально на него посмотрел, так сильно сжав челюсть, что Тони испугался, не сломает ли он себе зубы. Тони чувствовал, как дрожат его руки.

\- Он тебя трогал? - прошептал Стив так тихо, что Тони едва расслышал. - Он… он переспал с тобой, Тони, ты можешь вспомнить?

Тони попытался отмотать события назад и вспомнить, затем покачал головой.

\- Нет, - так же тихо ответил он. - Нет, он… он просто предложил. Я отказался.

\- И он послушал?

\- ...думаю, да.

Стив закусил губу, но улыбнулся и нежно погладил Тони по лицу дрожащими пальцами.

\- Хорошо, - он смахнул свежую каплю крови, побежавшую по щеке Тони. - Хорошо, всё нормально, всё… хорошо.

Тони наблюдал, как Стив работает, как промывает его рану, убирает кровь. Он не знал, что ему думать. Это казалось таким реальным. Но этого… просто не могло быть. Это всего лишь результат всех этих наркотиков, которыми его пичкал Даниэль. Не мог же он действительно поверить, что…

\- Ты, правда, его убил.

Стив замер, и Тони увидел, как в его глазах снова проблескивает ярость.

\- Да, убил, - ответил Стив, медленно кивая головой.

Тони подумал обо всем, что сделал Даниэль Джонс. С детьми. С Тони. Потом он подумал о Стиве, который бил и бил и бил, пока от Даниэля Арлингтона-Джонса не осталось ничего узнаваемого.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, поднял руку и вцепился в кофту Стива. Он открыл рот и попытался сказать что-то ещё, но слова застыли в его горле и остались там. Всё равно в этом не было никакого смысла. Это было нереально. Это всё было нереально. Он проснется... и снова окажется там, на стуле, и ему снова придется ждать, пока Даниэль убьет его или ещё что, и на этом всё. Никакого Стива. Никакого геройского спасения. Ничего.

Он должен был попрощаться с Пеппер, прежде чем уйти в тот день. Должен был позвонить Роуди. Тони так сильно по нему скучал в последнее время. Они оба были так заняты, но когда он проводил время с ним, он чувствовал себя целым.

Он наверняка больше его не увидит.

\- Давай, Тони, - Стив снова умолял, и он почувствовал, как тот убирает прядь грязных волос с его лба. - Давай, побудь со мной ещё немного, слышишь? Полчаса и мы будем в больнице. Не отключайся пока, хорошо? Пожалуйста? Не засыпай, ради меня?

Порыв сделать так, как просил Стив, был таким сильным, и ему было больно, _боже_ , как же ему было больно, но он всё равно кивнул.

\- Ладно, - ответил он. Он должен слушать Стива. Шум в его голове немного стихал, когда он его слушал.

Стив улыбнулся ему и сел рядом с ним на скамейку.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, - он повернулся и подал сигнал одному из других людей, и тот постучал по тонированному стеклу, отделяющему их от водителя. Тони немного затошнило, когда фургон ускорился.

Он сглотнул и нашел руку Стива на скамейке слабыми пальцами.

Стив заметил это, но прошла, кажется, целая вечность, прежде чем он перевернул руку ладонью вверх и переплел их пальцы. Его хватка была осторожной и свободной пару секунд, будто бы он ждал, что Тони вырвет руку, но когда он не вырвал, Стив крепко ее сжал и зажмурился. Он наклонился, и Тони ждал знакомого прикосновения лба ко лбу, но Стив замер в нескольких сантиметрах от него, отказываясь сокращать расстояние.

\- Мне так жаль, - скорее выдохнул, чем прошептал он. - Этого бы никогда не случилось, если бы я был лучше. Мне так безумно жаль. Я люблю тебя. Правда, люблю. Я обещаю. Я люблю тебя. Мне жаль.

Казалось, Стив мог произнести только определенное количество слов, и он повторял их снова и снова, как сломанная пластинка. Будто бы Тони сильнее поверит в его слова, если он повторит их много раз.

Тони не поверил.

(Но всё равно это было приятно.)

Он слабо улыбнулся и немного приподнялся, пытаясь сократить расстояние между ними, но внезапно боль в его плече разгорелась пламенем, и весь воздух вышел из легких…

Он отключился, прежде чем смог сделать вдох.

 

***

 

Слева от него раздался бип.

И ещё один.

И ещё один.

И ещё один.

Его мозг сразу же подкинул несколько вариантов того, что это может быть: музыка, бомба, галлюцинация. Но что бы это ни было, его это дико раздражало. И оно не останавливалось. Наоборот, даже начало ускоряться.

Его голова больше не болела, что явно можно было назвать плюсом. Но его тело ощущалось… будто под водой. Медленно. Немного как раньше, но… мягче. Так легко.

Морфин.

Он медленно моргнул и осмотрелся, насколько смог. Всё расплывалось перед глазами, но, кажется, комната была чистой. Белой. Не так, как в том сером сыром подвале. Похоже, он лежал под одеялом. И мог двигать руками.

Где он находился?

Тихий вздох заставил его повернуть голову, и он сфокусировался изо всех сил на силуэте рядом с кроватью. Какой-то человек сидел на стуле, но его руки были сложены на кровати, где лежал Тони, и его голова лежала сверху, так, что не было видно лица. Тони увидел светлые волосы, все в грязи. Увидел густую щетину на скулах. Белую рубашку, которая казалась совершенно не к месту из-за своей чистоты и выглядела так, будто ее накинули в последний момент в попытке привести себя в подобие порядка.

Это был Стив.

Раздражающие звуки ускорились слева от него, когда он сделал резкий вдох и распахнул глаза. Он ничего не понимал. Почему… что Стив здесь делал? Он… он ушел. Тони ничего не исправил, и всё же Стив был… Стив был…

А, может, и не был. Может, Тони просто спал.

Он закрыл глаза и заскулил, его голова закружилась от попытки осознать происходящее. Шум, видимо, разбудил Стива, потому что через секунду он поднял голову, и он смотрел прямо него, и он что-то ему говорил, но Тони не слышал. Его руки нервно застыли в нескольких сантиметрах от тела Тони, и его глаза распахнулись в панике, и его губы говорили что-то вроде ‘успокойся’.

\- Почему, - простонал Тони, крепко зажмурившись. - Почему ты… что, Стив, что я сделал… прости меня, я не…

Он даже не понимал, что говорит. Писк всё учащался, в комнате появилось больше людей, все в белых халатах, и они отталкивали Стива от него, и Тони не хотел, чтобы Стив уходил, но в то же время он не мог понять, почему Стив остался, и _всё болело_ , и…

Затем всё затихло.

 

***

 

Периодически он выныривал из бессознательного состояния.

Люди тихо разговаривали рядом с ним. Врачи и медсестры приходили и уходили. Теплый и родной голос - Пеппер - шептал ему что-то, но в следующий раз, когда он сфокусировался, она уже ушла.

Он слышал обрывки разговоров. Стив. Стив всё ещё был с ним. Он слышал фразы по типу ‘серьезная эмоциональная травма’ и ‘негативная реакция на встречу с вами, мистер Роджерс’, но это было так глупо. У него не было никакой травмы. И он точно не собирался негативно реагировать на встречу со Стивом. Боже, он хотел увидеть Стива больше всего на свете.

\- Пожалуйста, вы должны позволить мне остаться…

\- Мистер Роджерс, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Мистер Старк может снова негативно отреагировать на ваше присутствие, и мы не можем…

\- Ты слышал врача, Роджерс, - и этот голос он тоже знал, он был холодным, и резким, и недружелюбным, да, но он всё равно был… домом. - Ты сделаешь только хуже. Выметайся, пока я тебя не заставил.

Роуди.

Он хотел улыбнуться, и его мозг попросил рот о сотрудничестве, но тот отказался, и вместо этого он продолжил молчать.

Какое-то время в комнате стояла тишина, но потом Стив тихо ответил:

\- Ладно. Ладно, я понимаю. Я… пожалуйста, держи меня в курсе. Я знаю, я этого не заслуживаю. Но, пожалуйста…

\- Ладно, - мрачно ответил Роуди, и Тони почувствовал его прикосновение к своей руке. - Наверное, это уж ты заслужил, учитывая, что ты его нашел.

\- Я… хорошо. Спасибо, полковник Роудс.

Роуди фыркнул и немного сжал руку.

\- Тебе стоит уйти. На случай, если он проснется.

_Нет_ , хотел сказать Тони. _Пожалуйста, останься. Пожалуйста, не уходи снова._

Но Стив не услышал, потому что Тони сказал это только в своей голове. Всё, что он мог сделать, это легонько выдохнуть и больше ничего. Поэтому ему пришлось просто лежать и слушать, как Стив снова уходит.

Его пальцы откинули прядь волос со лба и заправили ее за ухо. Его прикосновение было легким, нежным, родным. Тони так сильно хотел, чтобы он остался с ним, что его сердце физически заболело под ребрами.

\- Попытайся не попасть в неприятности, пока я не увижу тебя снова, окей? - тихо попросил Стив и провел рукой по его щеке. Тони смог слегка наклонить голову, и пальцы Стива замерли.

Затем они исчезли, и лицу Тони снова стало холодно.

\- Ладно. Я… позвоните мне, когда ему станет лучше, полковник. Ну… наверное, ещё увидимся.

\- Береги себя, Роджерс, - сказал Роуди с прохладой в голосе. - И спасибо тебе. Ещё раз. За… то, что вернулся за ним.

Тони услышал тихую грустную усмешку Стива.

\- Если бы у меня были мозги, я бы никуда не ушел.

_Так не уходи_ , хотел сказать ему Тони, _останься, Роуди не знает, что…_

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, и Тони знал, что Стив ушел.

 

***

 

\- Проснись и пой, солнышко.

Тони застонал и нахмурился.

\- Уйди, Роуди.

Тот засмеялся, и Тони просто обожал этот звук.

\- Ну уж нет, друг. Ты только посмотри, что произошло, когда я ушел. Ты оказался здесь.

Тони задумался, пытаясь обработать поступившую информацию. Он осознал, что присутствие Роуди при его пробуждении - это не привычное дело, и что это место пахло слишком стерильно для его комнаты. Ему совсем не нравился этот запах.

Это был запах больницы.

Тони быстро открыл глаза и обнаружил на стуле слева от себя Роуди, который смотрел на него с беспокойством. И вдруг все события прошлой недели затопили его сознание, и такая сильная эмоциональная волна ударила Тони, что он забыл, как дышать.

Стив, ушел. Даниэль. Блять, он...

\- Тони, успокойся, - твердо сказал ему Роуди тем голосом, каким обычно разговаривал с напуганными гражданскими. - Ты в безопасности. Ты в больнице.

\- Я не… что… как, не было… что…

\- Стив вернулся, - быстро сказал Роуди, сжав челюсть, и успокаивающим жестом положил руку ему на грудь. - Он вернулся с какой-то своей глупой поездки, обнаружил, что тебя нет, и начал тебя искать. Я не знаю. Я вернулся только вчера, Джарвис мне всё рассказал.

Тони неверяще на него уставился.

\- Это правда, Тони. Это не сон. Наркотиков уже нет в твоем организме. Это были серьезные вещества, но ты будешь в порядке. Я обещаю. Ты в безопасности сейчас, друг. Ты в безопасности.

\- Что… - Тони беззвучно шевелил губами, миллион вопросов вертелось у него на языке. - Что он со мной сделал?

Лицо Роуди застыло, и он моргнул пару раз, прежде чем отвести взгляд.

\- Ничего серьезного, если верить врачам, - тихо сказал он. - Ты не… он не насиловал тебя. Но сладко тебе не пришлось - у тебя довольно серьезное сотрясение, некоторые повреждения запястий. Швы на щеке, плече и лбу. По всей видимости, ты был под какими-то веществами, стимулирующими эмоции? Из-за них ты был более отзывчивым - химический гипноз, я так думаю. Но ты всё равно не делал того, что он хотел, ты тот ещё упрямый сукин сын, - Роуди усмехнулся, но это продлилось всего лишь секунду. - Ты должен был рассказать мне об этом, Тонс, - грустно закончил он. - Я мог бы помочь найти ублюдка.

Тони отвернулся, вспоминая Стива, выбивающего жизнь из тела Даниэля.

\- Думаю, в этом больше нет необходимости, - пробормотал он. - Стив позаботился об этом.

Роуди взглянул на него и наклонил голову.

\- Нет, не позаботился. Он никого не нашел на складе, когда приехал туда. Джонс всё ещё в международном розыске.

В этот раз Тони непонимающе посмотрел на Роуди.

\- Но… нет, я видел… - Стив убил Даниэля. Тони видел, как Стив убил Даниэля голыми руками. - Даниэль мертв. Я точно знаю.

\- Тони, мы обыскали всё, - тихо ответил Роуди. - Там не было никаких следов борьбы или какой-либо драки. Я думаю… ты был в плохом состоянии, когда Стив тебя нашел, возможно, тебе просто привиделось что-то. Представляю, насколько утешающей была эта картина.

Тони моргнул и закусил губу. У него болела голова. Это было… возможно, что ему просто привиделось. Но это казалось таким реальным. И Стив подтвердил это в фургоне, прежде чем Тони потерял сознание.

Что было реальным, а что нет?

\- Мне нужно увидеть его, - сказал Тони, умоляюще глядя на Роуди. - Мне нужно… где он? Стив? Можно мне...

\- Он ушел, - и Тони даже не представлял, как сильно эти слова могут задеть его, пока он не услышал их вживую, и они не вышибли весь воздух у него их легких. - Он всё равно не в больнице - наверное, вернулся домой. Мы сказали ему уйти. Ты… ты всё время выходил из себя, когда видел его. Мы не хотели, чтобы тебе стало хуже.

Тони нахмурился.

\- Ты сказал ему уйти?

Роуди вздохнул и кивнул.

\- Тони, ты просто… ты видел его и начинал паниковать, ты извинялся, тебя трясло и всё такое, тебе было небезопасно оставаться рядом с ним. Не в таком состоянии. Что он сделал с тобой, что ты так реагировал? - мрачно спросил Роуди, и его пальцы сжались на руке Тони. - Потому что мне плевать на то, что он тебя спас, если он сумел довести тебя до такого.

Тони пожал плечами и отвернулся.

\- Понял наконец.

\- Что он понял, Тони?

\- Кто я такой.

Роуди уставился на него и затем неверяще покачал головой с улыбкой на губах.

\- Если ты действительно такой ужасный, тогда почему он так сильно пытался тебя спасти?

Тони не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Тони ничего не понимал. В его голове всё было размыто. Он думал, что Стив действительно убил Даниэля… он видел это так четко.

Но Роуди сказал, что тела не было. Никаких улик. Никакого ничего. Тони не мог понять, что было реальным, а что нет. Ему нужно увидеть Стива. Как можно скорее.

Если Стив вообще хотел его видеть, конечно.

\- Пеппер на подходе, - прервал Роуди его мысли. - И она очень недовольна. Просто предупреждение. Возможно, она будет плакать. И драться.

\- Я итак уже инвалид.

\- Вот невезуха. Надо было думать об этом до того, как напугал ее, м? - Роуди снова засмеялся, и Тони был так счастлив снова слышать его голос. Прошло столько времени. Он уже даже не надеялся, что увидит его ещё раз. Это была такая ужасная мысль.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Тони, - успокаивающе сказал Роуди, и Тони подумал, что его тревога, должно быть, отразилась на его лице. - Что бы… что бы там ни случилось, всё будет хорошо. Мы найдем его. Роджерс… ну, Роджерсу надо разобраться со своей головой, и я сказал ему приходить, когда тебе станет лучше. Но он не придет, если ты не хочешь…

\- Я хочу, - слишком резво кивнул Тони, несмотря на боль. - Я… я… да. Ты думаешь… ты думаешь, он захочет? - его голос был до жалкого тихим, но в его крови было достаточно много обезболивающих, чтобы не переживать об этом.

Роуди молчал пару секунд, но затем закрыл лицо рукой и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Если судить по его лицу, когда он принес тебя сюда? Друг, я сомневаюсь, что он теперь вообще когда-нибудь от тебя отойдет.

 

***

 

За следующие две недели он смог пережить трех терапистов, четырех медсестер, двух врачей и в одной довольно плохой ситуации даже хирурга (они немного повздорили около торгового автомата).

Ну, подайте на него в суд, но он ненавидел чертовы больницы. Они превращали его в агрессивного невротика, и уже спустя неделю он практически на стены лез от скуки. Там было так депрессивно. И он слишком долго оставался наедине со своими мыслями, чтобы это время было для него комфортным.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Старк? - спрашивал его терапист своим странным спокойным голосом. - Хотите о чем-нибудь поговорить?

Они все считали, что у него психологическая травма или что-то типа того. Будто два ножевых ранения и сотрясение были самым худшим, через что ему пришлось пройти за свою жалкую маленькую жизнь. Он учился в чертовой школе-пансионе, а после такого вся его жизнь была лишь чередой небольших инцидентов.

Это было такой ерундой.

Это просто какой-то псих, такой же, как и все другие психи, которые зашли слишком далеко. Чего он ожидал, прожить жизнь без происшествий? Да ладно, это практически было предрешено ему самой судьбой. Наверное, он этого заслуживал.

Он всё ещё чувствовал холодный металл на своих запястьях, если долго думал об этом, но в общем и целом всё было в порядке. Всё закончилось. Всё закончилось.

И ему нужно выбраться из этой гребаной больницы как можно скорее.

Дни тянулись так медленно, что казались пыткой. Роуди и Пэп приходили и развлекали его, когда могли, но через какое-то время Роуди отозвали обратно на службу, и после недолгих споров Тони убедил идиота вернуться к своей работе. Он знал, что Роуди пропускал что-то очень важное, чтобы понянчиться с Тони, и как бы сильно он по нему не скучал, он не хотел этого для Роуди. Он выгонял своего лучшего друга с обещаниями, что с ним всё будет в порядке, что он позаботится о себе, что он будет отдыхать, и наконец смог добиться своего.

Естественно, через два дня он уже спорил с врачами о дате своей выписки.

Они всё продолжали твердить ему всякие глупости, вроде таких слов, как ‘нет’, как будто это действительно могло его остановить. Серьезно, у него уже начинали сдавать нервы. Как бы много раз Пеппер не смотрела на него неодобрительно со стула для посетителей, ничто не могло предотвратить его уход из этого чертового здания в конце недели. У него были дела. У него была жизнь.

И Стив сказал…

Ну. Тони уже не знал, что он сказал. Роуди сказал ему одно. Стив другое, а его собственный мозг вообще третье. В общем и целом в его голове сейчас был полнейший бардак, и чем скорее он сможет найти бутылку чего-нибудь покрепче и заткнуть все эти голоса в своей голове, тем лучше. Он устал от этого дерьма. Сейчас он даже почти не мог вспомнить, что Стив вообще был здесь. Учитывая то, что произошло, это с тем же успехом могло быть той же галлюцинацией. Он определенно был в этом уверен в самом начале.

Грустно вздохнув, он посмотрел в угол комнаты, где на подоконнике лежала черная куртка, в которой его сюда привезли. Тони не разрешал никому к ней прикасаться. Это… это было его единственным доказательством. Единственным реальным и неоспоримым доказательством, что Стив был здесь.

Ему нужно выбраться из больницы. Роуди сказал, что Стив позвонит ему, когда он вернется домой.

 

Два (ужасно длинных, скучных, отвратительных) дня спустя его желание воплотилось в жизнь. По большему счету путем упрямой настойчивости и чистейшего мудачизма по отношению к бедным медицинским работникам, да, но всё же. Никогда не говорите, что Тони Старк не получает того, что хочет. И не то чтобы врачи особо сопротивлялись - они были рады наконец от него избавиться.

Да. Не совсем пример идеального пациента, но плевать.

С небольшой сумкой личных вещей он выскользнул через запасной выход и вызвал такси. После всего случившегося он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он как-то легко отделался. Его похитили, он чуть не умер, попал в больницу, и теперь… он в одиночестве вызывает такси домой, будто ничего не случилось? Боже, даже Пеппер не было рядом - слишком много работы. Она была не виновата; не то чтобы он кого-то предупредил, что сбежит так рано - если бы она узнала, она бы наверняка проделала в нем дыру своей шпилькой.

Это просто ощущалось… странно. Вот и всё.

Интересно, Джонс всё ещё находился в городе или нет? Представил ли всё это Тони? Неужели тот действительно снова ускользнул? Но что-то в его подсознании инстинктивно отрицало это. Он не знал, почему, но он просто чувствовал, что Даниэль Арлингтон-Джонс мертв.

Стив об этом позаботился.

Телефон в его руке молчал все двадцать минут, что он был на воле, и сейчас он ехал в такси и просто ждал. Чего? Он не знал. Роуди сказал, что Стив позвонит. Что он поговорит с Тони, когда того выпишут. И это было... глупо, со стороны Тони, ждать вот так, с телефоном в руке, как какой-то отчаявшийся подросток.

Стив ушел от него и даже не сказал, _почему_. Тони не должен всё ещё… он не должен всё ещё нуждаться в нем так.

Но к черту всё, он всё ещё чертовски нуждался в нем. Да, это было жалко, это было глупо, но, господи, Тони _боялся_ , ладно? Он боялся, он думал слишком много, ему было больно от слов Стива, и он просто хотел объяснений. Если Стив больше его не хотел, то Тони… ну, ему будет больно, как никогда раньше, но он смирится. Наверное. Он просто хотел услышать гребаную причину, а не просто ‘ты отстой, и ты монстр’, понятно? Это самым минимум, которого можно ожидать при чертовом расстава…

Телефон зазвонил.

Оказалось, что он не был так готов к этому, как думал, потому что он просто пялился на экран какое-то время с невозмутимым лицом. Конечно, это не продлилось долго - он был _гением,_ в конце концов.

\- Да? - он быстро прижал телефон к уху и зажмурился, когда заметил дрожь в своем голосе.

Несколько секунд он слышал только тихое дыхание, но затем Стив выдохнул:

\- Тони, - и в одно слово он сумел вместить столько облегчения, - ты… тебя выписали.

Тони не спросил, откуда он знал - Роуди наверняка передал ему, когда Тони сообщил ему прошлой ночью. Боже… просто слышать его голос, даже после такой короткой разлуки… его голос был прекрасен, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас он был хриплым.

\- Да, - только и смог ответить он, совершенно не зная, что сказать.

За этим последовала долгая тишина, пока они оба пытались найти слова. Тони хотел обсудить сотню вещей, и они все сражались за первое место в его голове, и, похоже, у Стива была та же проблема.

\- Мне нужно тебя увидеть, - наконец выпалил Стив почти отчаянно. - Пожалуйста. Я знаю… Я этого не заслуживаю. Я ничего от тебя не заслуживаю, я знаю, но я не видел тебя с той ночи, и мне просто… мне просто нужно объяснить. Всё. Я обещаю, Тони, ты должен это услышать.

Его дыхание стало прерывистым, будто он начал паниковать. Тони не был уверен, что с этим делать. За всё то время, что он знал Стива, тот ни разу не звучал так. Ну… не считая всей этой Миссии-По-Спасению-Тони, но он уже не был уверен, было ли это реальным или нет.

\- Можно мне прийти к тебе? - снова спросил Стив, когда Тони молчал слишком долго. - Пожалуйста, Тони. Просто… пять минут. Не больше. Я обещаю, я не побеспокою тебя после…

\- Я буду в башне через две минуты, - перебил Тони, заталкивая подальше порыв начать задавать вопросы прямо сейчас. Не по телефону. - Двери будут открыты, - он остановился на секунду, чтобы затолкнуть подальше ещё и порыв извиниться. Стив не хотел этого слышать - не в том случае, если он всё ещё думал о нем так, как в последний раз, когда они нормально разговаривали.

Стив сделал резкий вдох, и у Тони было такое чувство, что тот кивнул.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив так искренне, что у Тони заболело сердце.

Тони изо всех сил прижал телефон к уху и сжал зубы так сильно, что услышал их скрип. _Почему ты это сказал_ , хотел спросить он, _почему ты ушел, почему ты вернулся…_

Стив положил трубку.

Тони поднял взгляд и посмотрел на приближающуюся башню.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Ожидание было невыносимым.

Он посидел в гостиной. В мастерской. На полу. На крыше. Он взял в руки планшет, чтобы это выглядело так, будто он не отсчитывает каждую секунду.

Он не спросил Стива, когда именно тот придет. Лишь сказал, что дверь будет открыта для него.

Боже, он был так жалок. Ждал Стива, словно преданный щенок, ждущий хозяина. Обычно с ним такого не бывало - когда люди причиняли ему боль, это был конец. Он отрезал их от своей жизни, отрезал их от себя, чик чик чик, _сделано_. Он не ждал. Не умолял.

Но у него было ужасное чувство, что он наверняка начнет умолять, как только Стив войдет в комнату.

Может, Стив не заслуживал этого от него, может, это было неправильно, но… но Стив Роджерс был лучшим, что с ним случалось за всю его жизнь. И точка. Черт, Стив был прав насчет Тони - он был монстром, он был чем-то кошмарным, но он так сильно старался не быть этим. Он старался ради Стива. Должно же это чего-то стоить.

Его пальцы нервно пробежались по экрану планшета, но он ничего перед собой не видел. Даже числа не могли его успокоить.

Он не может снова всё испортить, не может, не может…

\- Сэр, могу я предложить вам сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, - раздался голос Джарвиса, и Тони закрыл лицо руками и слабо улыбнулся. - Ваш пульс участился, и мне кажется, что мы должны хотя бы попытаться сохранять вас в стабильном состоянии.

Тони послушался и сделал несколько успокаивающих вдохов.

\- Тебе не позволено встревать в разговор, пока я не дам тебе открытого разрешения, слышишь, Джей? - спросил он, подняв брови.

Если бы Джарвис мог фыркать, именно это он бы сейчас и сделал.

\- Хорошо, сэр. Однако вы не сможете меня обвинить, если лифт внезапно сломается посреди его поездки.

Тони лишь закатил глаза. Для набора единиц и нулей Джарвис слишком хорошо умел держать обиду.

\- Если ты его не убьешь, я не против, - ответил он и поднялся на ноги. - Ладно, приготовлю-ка я кофе.

\- Мне кажется, это может помешать нашим попыткам замедлить ваш пульс, сэр…

\- Бред, кофеин действует на меня наоборот, ты же знаешь, Джей.

\- Я не думаю, что это возможно с научной точки зрения.

\- Эй, кто из нас двоих ученый?

\- Кто, если я могу спросить, из нас двоих может найти любые возможные медицинские исследования касательно воздействия кофеина на человеческий организм в своем планшете?

Тони надулся и погрозил пальцем в одну из камер Джарвиса. Тот издал статический звук, обозначающий вздох, но Тони лишь засмеялся. Напряжение постепенно ушло из его плеч. Он знал, что Джарвис его не подведет.

Приготовление кофе всегда его немного приземляло. Он вдохнул успокаивающий запах кофеина, почувствовал прохладные края чашки под пальцами, доставая ее с самой высокой полки (Стив поставил ее туда, чтобы посмеяться над ним, но Тони об этом не думал). Плевать на то, что говорил ему Джарвис, он уже полностью успокоился.

Они со всем разберутся. Что бы ни случилось. Они со Стивом всё переживут вместе.

Он оперся на стойку и поднес кружку ко рту, закрыл глаза и попытался игнорировать боль в плече. Надо принять таблетки. Он не собирался этого делать, конечно, но надо бы. Ему всё ещё было больно, если он двигался слишком быстро, и врачи сказали, что ему нельзя работать с тяжелым оборудованием ещё как минимум две недели, но это было не про него. Он был занятым человеком. Оби уже снова начал наседать на него с этим чертовым Иерихоном, хотя, когда тот ему позвонил, Тони ещё едва мог стоять. Что за эксплуататор.

\- Сэр, мистер Роджерс только что припарковался у башни, - тихо проинформировал Джарвис, и руки Тони замерли на полпути, когда его нервы ударили с новой силой.

\- Блять, - выругался он, и телефон зазвонил у него в кармане. Думая, что это Стив, он быстро его достал - но отметил, немного нахмурившись, что это не его лицо высветилось на экране.

\- Брюс? - с любопытством спросил он. - Я немного занят сейчас, солнце мое…

\- Ты в порядке? - быстро перебил его друг взволнованным голосом. - Тони, я услышал про похищение. Ты… господи, что вообще случилось? Как так вышло, что я даже не знал об этом? Господи, Тони, если бы ты рассказал мне, я бы мог… позвонить кое-кому, помочь найти его, присмотреть за тобой! Он уже преследовал тебя тогда, когда я заставил тебя пойти в МИТ? - Тони услышал, что тот испуганно вздохнул. - Это поэтому кто-то стрелял там в тот день? Боже мой…

Предчувствуя паническую атаку, Тони глянул на двери лифта и попытался успокоить друга:

\- Я в порядке, Брюс, честное слово. Я попал… в непростую ситуацию, да, но Стив меня нашел. Всё хорошо.

\- Стив? - выдохнул Брюс. - Какой ещё такой, блять, Стив?

Тони нахмурился.

\- Я тебе о нем не говорил? Он мой новый телохранитель. Ну, я говорю ‘новый’, но... я нанял его полгода назад вообще-то, да. Он меня вытащил.

Тони ожидал больше слов в ответ. Потока слов, если быть точным, зная Брюса и уровни его тревожности. Вместо этого он услышал лишь молчание. Похоже, Брюс даже не дышал.

\- Брюс? - спросил Тони, моргнув пару раз. - Брюс, ты…

\- Скажи мне его имя, - тихо попросил тот.

В полнейшем недоумении Тони снова обернулся.

\- Чье имя? Брюс, слушай, мне, правда… Стив вот-вот придет, и я клянусь, я в порядке, я тебе перезвоню…

\- Скажи его фамилию.

Брюс сказал это так тихо и безэмоционально, что Тони замер на секунду.

\- Роджерс? Стив Роджерс.

В динамике раздался глухой звук удара, и Тони выпрямился, готовый приказать Джарвису вызвать скорую помощь. Что тут вообще происходит?

\- Брюс? Брюс, какого…

\- _Убегай_ , - быстро сказал тот, запинаясь от страха. - Тони, господи, убегай оттуда прямо сейчас.

\- _Что?_

\- Стив Роджерс не тот, кем ты его считаешь, я клянусь, - Брюс звучал почти истерично, из динамика раздавались звуки ветра, будто тот бежал. - Тони, Тони, послушай меня. _Послушай меня_ , прошу, он _не твой_ телохранитель, и он _не твой друг_ , его наняли _убить_ тебя. Закрой двери, найди пистолет, _не подпускай его к себе…_

\- Брюс, я не понимаю, что за _хрень_ с тобой происходит, но тебе нужно успокоиться, ладно? Ты… у тебя нервный срыв, я знаю, что ты находишься под стрессом в последнее время, и ты…

\- У МЕНЯ НЕТ НЕРВНОГО СРЫВА, ТОНИ, СТИВ РОДЖЕРС - ЭТО КАПИТАН, КАПИТАН МСТИТЕЛЕЙ! - закричал Брюс, ломая что-то на том конце провода. - Тони… Тони, я умоляю тебя. _Подумай об этом_. О _нем_. Он пришел полгода назад после наводки, что ты продаешь оружие террористам. Он думает, что ты убийца, Тони, и он просто ждет подходящего момента, чтобы…

\- Ты свихнулся, - сказал Тони, качая головой. - Ты абсолютно сви…

\- У него есть шрам, прямо под челюстью, разве нет? - перебил Брюс, часто и быстро дыша. - У него светлые волосы, голубые глаза…

\- ...да все это знают…

\- ...друг по имени Наташа, ещё один друг по имени Баки, и они оба ходят в этот детдом в Бруклине? Тони, я это не придумываю. Я клянусь тебе. Я клянусь, здесь и сейчас, так что найти гребаный пистолет и не подпускай его к себе!

Тони уставился в стену. Он не знал, дышал он или нет.

Это было невозможно.

Брюс просто… он просто ошибался.

Да ладно? Серьезно?

Он всё ещё говорил что-то по телефону. О том, о чем не должен был знать. Где Стив жил. Какой кофе он любил. Какой рукой он мог убить человека, даже не двигаясь. 

Тони вспомнил коридор, усеянный телами, по которому Стив выносил его со склада.

 

Нет.

 

_Нет._

 

Он не мог дышать. Его дыхательные пути просто закрылись. Его мозг работал со скоростью тысяч километров в секунду, складывая воедино кусочки картины, которые он раньше не понимал.

 

Нет.

 

Это было невозможно. Не Стив. Стив бы никогда… Он бы так не поступил. Он бы не стал _врать_ всё это время. Стив не был на это способен.

\- ...оттуда, Тони, _уходи!_ Ты меня слушаешь? Пожалуйста, я умоляю тебя, если он сейчас идет к тебе, и он решил, что сегодня подходящий день, то у тебя нет ни единого шанса! Тони, я умоляю тебя…

Он завершил звонок, и телефон выпал у него из рук вместе с кружкой кофе.

Это было невозможно. Невозможно, вот и всё. Этому должно быть какое-то объяснение, может, он всё ещё был под наркотиками и без сознания - и разве это было не смешно, что он бы предпочел до сих пор находиться в том подвале вместо…

Ложь. Это была ложь, Стив не...

 

_Я не тот, кем ты меня считаешь, Тони_

 

Он задыхался, как тонущий человек, в комнате без воды. Его руки задрожали. Отстраненно он подумал, что его сейчас наверняка вырвет. 

И, конечно же, именно в этот момент он услышал, как за ним открылись двери лифта. Умеет он выбрать время, как всегда.

 

Стив пришел, и он мог прийти за жизнью Тони.

 

**Стив**

 

Он вошел в комнату и увидел, что Тони уже ждал его на кухне.

Улыбка почти сформировалась на его губах, пока он не увидел осколки кружки, пролитый кофе и телефон у ног Тони. Стив никогда не видел у него такого выражения лица.

\- Тони? - спросил он и шагнул вперед, выставив руки вперед. - Ты в порядке? Что про…

\- Держись от меня подальше, - тихо сказал Тони, так тихо, что Стив едва его расслышал - но он остановился, как только услышал, и открыл рот. Его интуиция кричала, что произошло что-то непоправимое. Тони был смертельно бледным, в его глазах был страх. Он боялся.

Боялся.

 

В этот момент Стив понял.

Их время истекло.

 

Ему казалось, что его сердце разорвалось на миллион отдельных частей.

\- Тони, - тихо прошептал он. - Тони, что слу…

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Тони вдруг бросился вперед, опустил руку под стол и достал один из пистолетов, которые хранил в разных частях дома. Стив всегда считал это параноидной привычкой - но сейчас понял, почему. Стив сделал бы то же самое.

\- Это правда? - Тони уставил на него дуло пистолета трясущимися руками. - Ты… тебя наняли, чтобы убить меня?

Ему показалось, будто пол внезапно исчез из-под ног.

Он не знал, как Тони это выяснил. Но ему было на это плевать. Он лишь знал, что пришел в башню с флешкой, на которой была вся информация, с намерением рассказать Тони как можно спокойней, что на самом деле произошло - но теперь Тони всё узнал, прежде, чем Стив успел начать объяснять, и он целился в Стива…

\- _ТЕБЯ НАНЯЛИ, ЧТОБЫ УБИТЬ МЕНЯ, СТИВ?_ \- закричал Тони, отходя назад, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Слезы уже бежали по его щекам. Стив был словно парализован, он застыл - он не мог ничего сказать или сделать, чтобы успокоить Тони сейчас. Его секрет больше не был секретом, и он был раскрыт в самое неподходящее время.

Он ничегошеньки не мог сделать, так что он просто кивнул головой.

Тони замер, а затем издал задушенный звук и в ужасе закрыл рот рукой. Он посмотрел на Стива, и его глаза выражали столько всего, столько боли от предательства, столько _страха_ , и одна эта картина подкосила колени Стива, и он упал на пол, закрыв лицо руками, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, что сказать, _что угодно_.

\- Прости меня, - было единственным жалким бесполезным ответом, который он сумел придумать. Его глаза горели, и он ощущал такую тяжесть в груди, как никогда прежде. Тони смотрел на него так, будто Стив прямо здесь и сейчас поднимется на ноги и убьет его голыми руками. Его затошнило. Возможно, его сейчас вырвет. - Тони, про…

\- Как… - хрипло перебил Тони, - всё это время? Всё это было… просто ложью? - его голос сорвался, и Стив отчаянно начал качать головой.

\- Нет, - яростно поклялся он, - нет, Тони, честное слово, я клянусь, я обещаю, что я чувствовал, это не было ложью, то, что я чувствую, даже близко не стоит с…

\- Я тебе не верю, - Тони покачал головой, и слезы сорвались с его щек. Он едва мог говорить, и Стив видел, что тот держится из последних сил. Ему казалось, что его сердце пропустили через мясорубку. Стив чувствовал, как оно разрывается внутри, и хотел закричать. Зареветь. Он подумал, стоит ли ему пытаться умолять. Он ведь станет. Это даже забавно, во что он превратился. Человек, который никогда не отступает, Капитан, человек, который скорее шею себе сломает, чем поступится своей гордостью - он бы умолял ради Тони. Без вопросов.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал ему Стив, и теперь он уже не мог видеть четко сквозь собственные слезы, но они отличались от слез Тони. В нем не было горячей боли от резких панических рыданий, потому что он давно ожидал этого. Теперь его слезы были лишь чистейшими и неподдельными виной и горем. Потерей и скорбью. Болью. Но не горячей, не резкой. Она была леденяще холодной. - Я так давно люблю тебя, Тони, ты _должен мне поверить_. Я пришел сюда, потому что считал тебя преступником, считал, что ты продаешь оружие террористам. Я считал, что делаю целому миру одолжение, - он покачал головой, но не вытер слезы, боясь напугать Тони резким движением. - Тони, я _ошибался_. Я так _сильно_ ошибался. Это не ты продавал им оружие - я это понял спустя несколько месяцев рядом с тобой. Никто с таким сердцем, как твое, не стал бы делать ничего подобного. Я поверил в это. Честно, поверил. Но потом на том приеме, когда я вышел из себя и сказал тебе уйти… это было потому что мне стала известна новая информация.

Тони дышал так тяжело, что Стив подумал, тот может упасть в обморок. Он отчаянно хотел утешить его, успокоить, но он знал, что это невозможно. Любое движение может повлечь за собой окончательный нервный срыв... боже, только подумать, что это Стив сделал это с ним... он не мог об этом думать.

\- Постарайся сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, Тони…

- _Не смей_ говорить мне, что делать! - закричал Тони с несдерживаемой яростью, и Стив сразу же закрыл рот и опустил голову. Он сглотнул, но комок встал у него в горле. Ему казалось, что всё внутри него просто сломалось.

Он всегда систематически разрушал всё хорошее в этом мире, чего только касался. Он бесповоротно сломал Тони.

-Всё это время, - прошептал тот, - всё это время, пока я безоговорочно доверял тебе свою жизнь, пока я лежал рядом с тобой, пока ты трахал меня и _говорил, что любишь меня…_

\- Я не врал, Тони, пожалуйста…

\- Ты чертов ублюдок, - Тони медленно покачал головой, - ты чертов… - он окончательно спустился на пол по стене. - Ты обманул меня. Всё это время ты просто хотел подобраться поближе. Полагаю, теперь у тебя отличное, мать его, алиби, да?

\- Тони, _нет_ , я клянусь…

\- ЗАТКНИСЬ! - снова закричал Тони и с такой силой потянул себя за волосы, что Стив болезненно зажмурился. - Я _верил тебе!_ Я _доверял_ тебе! Ты был _единственным… я думал, ты не такой, как все_ … - зарыдал он, притянув колени к груди и закрывая лицо руками.

Стив захотел, чтобы Тони просто пристрелил его. Это было бы менее больно, чем видеть его таким.

Но с другой стороны… смерть - это слишком легко. Стив заслужил эту боль. Он был виноват в этом - теперь он будет жить с последствиями.

Его ладони были мокрыми, и он отстраненно осознал, что его ногти впились в кожу до крови. Он не перестал сжимать кулаки.

\- Я знаю, что ты никогда не сможешь простить меня, - сказал он, пока стыд и вина резали его грудь. - Я понимаю. Но Тони… я _умоляю_ тебя, послушай меня, когда я говорю тебе, что в твоей компании есть предатели, и они делают ужасные вещи за твоей спиной. На том приеме Обадая Стейн лично дал мне флешку, на которой была вся информация. Я думал, что за этим стоял ты, и я… я вышел из себя, потому что я был настолько _разбит_ из-за того, что человек, которого я люблю больше всего на свете, оказался тем, кем я перестал его считать давным-давно. Пожалуйста, Тони, ты должен…

\- Я должен просто пристрелить тебя ко всем чертям, - с горечью перебил Тони, сжимая пистолет. - Ты гребаный преступник. Ты убиваешь людей за деньги. Ты… ты собирался убить _меня_.

Стив даже не пытался больше спорить. Это было правдой. В этом и заключалась самая отвратительная часть всего этого - Тони даже не был неправ. В самом начале именно это и собирался сделать Стив.

Он склонил голову.

\- Я понимаю, если ты это сделаешь, - тихо сказал он, чувствуя, как слезы текут по его щекам. - Я не могу тебя за это винить. Ничего из этого… ты был ни в чем не виноват, Тони.

Тони ничего не сказал - Стив слышал только быстрое дыхание и тихие рыдания. Стив понимал, что Тони не будет в него стрелять. Как бы больно ему ни было, Тони не убийца. Особенно, если он любит Стива. Или… теперь, наверное… раньше любил.

\- Зачем ты вернулся за мной? - тихо спросил Тони спустя какое-то время. - Почему ты просто не оставил меня с ним?

Боже, от одной только мысли у Стива по спине бежали мурашки. Он посмотрел на Тони красными глазами.

\- Моя собственная глупость привела тебя к нему. Я обещал тебе, что буду защищать тебя, и я не справился. Когда я узнал правду и осознал то, что натворил, я дал себе обещание, что я всё исправлю, чего бы это ни стоило.

\- Ты ведь убил его, да?

\- Да.

\- И затем ты избавился от тела. Они ничего не нашли на том складе. И охрану в коридоре ты тоже убил.

\- Да.

\- Где они? Где найдут Даниэля?

Стив безразлично пожал плечами.

\- В какой-нибудь реке далеко отсюда через несколько недель.

Тони ничего не ответил. Стив смотрел, как тот пытается нормально вздохнуть и не может. Его переполнило отчаянное рвущееся желание помочь ему. Но он был причиной его боли. Он только сделает хуже.

Тони смотрел на него с болью в глазах, пока вдруг резко не взял себя в руки. Выпрямив спину, он вытер лицо руками и медленно восстановил все ментальные стены, которые стояли между ними в самом начале, и с каждой секундой Стив ломался всё сильнее.

Он был в этом виноват. Тони был счастлив, а Стив его сломал. И вместе с ним он сломал себя тоже.

\- Пошел вон, - наконец сказал Тони, и Стив резко вернулся в тот момент, когда он говорил ему те же самые слова. Вот как чувствовал себя тогда Тони? - Убирайся и никогда, никогда больше ко мне не подходи, ты понял? Я сдам тебя в полицию за долю секунды. _За_ _гребаную долю секунды_. Что бы… что бы между нами ни было - всё кончено. Хотя это никогда даже не _начиналось_ , судя по всему, - Тони горько засмеялся, и Стив не мог отвести от него глаз, его лицо снова было таким экспрессивным, таким открытым на один момент. - Если я снова увижу твое лицо, Роджерс, ты окажешься в тюрьме так быстро, что моргнуть не успеешь.

Стив закусил губу и закрыл глаза, противясь желанию просто умолять, просто попытаться достучаться до Тони. Теперь это было бесполезно. Это изначально было слишком нереальной надеждой, а теперь всё было ещё хуже, потому что Тони узнал обо всем даже не от него. Он узнал обо всем сам.

\- Мне так жаль, - прошептал он, потому что, что ещё он мог сказать? - Мне жаль, что я не рассказал тебе раньше. Мне жаль, что я сделал это с тобой. Мне… за всё. Ты никогда этого не заслуживал.

Тони больше на него не смотрел. Он смотрел куда-то выше головы Стива стеклянными глазами. Он безразлично пожал плечами.

\- Сам виноват, - сказал он механическим голосом. - Надо было помнить: я никогда и никому не нужен просто так, правда? Даже не тогда, когда они убеждают меня в обратном. Всегда есть какой-то скрытый мотив. _Всегда_.

Стив безнадежно покачал головой, и Тони просто махнул пистолетом в сторону лифта.

\- Уходи, Роджерс, - тихо сказал он, - и не возвращайся. Никогда.

У него не было выбора. Ему больше не на что было надеяться.

Он кивнул и медленно поднялся на ноги. Тони внимательно наблюдал за каждым его шагом, будто Стив внезапно передумает и бросится на него. Он медленно достал из кармана флешку и посмотрел на Тони, подняв голову.

\- Прошу, просмотри это, Тони, - тихо сказал он и положил ее на стол дрожащими пальцами. - Ты спасешь много жизней.

\- Уходи, - повторил Тони, даже не глядя на флешку. Стив мог только молиться, что тот не уничтожит ее в порыве гнева. Он надеялся, что крошечная часть Тони прислушается к его словам.

Он сделал шаг к выходу, хотя его сердце кричало ему остаться и исправить то, что он сломал. Но Тони этого не хотел. Стив хотел сказать ему сто тысяч вещей. Что он любил его, что бы Тони ни думал. Что ему ещё никогда в жизни не было так больно. Что он никогда этого не хотел. Он никогда не хотел полюбить свой собственный объект - но это было непредотвратимо. Его было невозможно не любить.

\- Прощай, - вместо этого сказал он.

Тони не ответил.

Стив ушел.

 

***

 

Прошла неделя.

 

Затем две.

 

Затем три.

 

Четыре.

 

Пять.

 

***

 

По большей части он оставался в своей комнате. Иногда он работал в кафе, но только на кухне, где с ним никто не мог поговорить. Миссис Ди спрашивала о нем несколько раз. Он попросил Баки сказать ей, что он заболел.

Проснуться, позавтракать, попытаться не думать об этом, провалить попытку, повторить.

Теперь так он и жил.

 

***

 

Он продолжал смотреть новости. Тони арестовал Обадая спустя две недели, и Стив был за это благодарен. Это полностью разрушило их с Тони в процессе, но, эй - по крайней мере, цель была достигнута. Все эти невинные люди больше не будут страдать от оружия Тони, и уже начали ходить слухи, что Тони планировал закрыть оружейное производство в своей компании.

Стив на это надеялся. Тони нуждался в чем-то хорошем после всего, что он потерял. 

Судя по всему, Роуди вернулся. Чтобы поддержать Тони. За это Стив тоже был ему благодарен. Кто знает, что Тони может сделать один. Стив даже не мог думать об этом. Это он позвонил полковнику Роудсу - сказал ему, что тот должен вернуться как можно скорее, потому что нужен Тони. И Роуди был хорошим другом. Он наорал на Стива, бросил трубку и на следующий день был уже у Тони в башне.

Сейчас большую часть новостей просто крутили по-новой. Он выключил телевизор и смотрел на черный экран несколько секунд, затем встал и подошел к окну. Обшарпанные стены Нью Йорка смотрели на него в ответ. Он посмотрел на свой силуэт, отражающийся в стекле - на бороду, на слишком длинные волосы, на впалые щеки, на бледную кожу.

Он превратился в эхо от прошлого себя.

 

Тони нанял нового телохранителя. Его звали Хоган. Он был недостаточно компетентным, не для Тони. Не так, как Стив. Он не сможет защищать его со стопроцентной эффективностью. Но на это он лишь слегка усмехнулся, потому что Стив был его телохранителем, и только посмотрите, как сильно он его ранил.

Любой другой подойдет на эту роль лучше, чем он.

Тихо выдохнув, он развернулся и вышел из квартиры. Мисс Эйбер холодно глянула на него через коридор, но он проигнорировал ее так же, как и весь прошлый месяц или около того. Он поднял воротник против ветра, спрятал руки в карманы и вышел на улицу с опущенной головой. Дни начали отдавать осенней прохладой. Небо было более облачным, и последние две недели часто шел дождь. Стив чувствовал холодные капли в своих волосах.

Магазин был в двух минутах от дома, так что он быстро добрался до него, купил то, что хотел, и так же быстро ушел. Однако он остановился у стены, чтобы закурить. Баки обладал странном шестым чувством, когда дело касалось Стива и сигарет, и он никогда от него не отстанет, если поймает за курением.

Дым наполнил его легкие, и это не помогло, но ничего ему не помогало, так что какая разница? Это была вредная привычка, и он к ней вернулся. Ну и что, блять, с того. В любом случае, доза никотина приносила удовольствие на долю секунды, так что это было лучше, чем ничего. 

Его друзья сказали не позволять этому себя сломать. Сказали позволить себе оплакать, но также позволить себе жить дальше. Жить дальше. _Тони не умер_ , сказали они ему, будто это исправляло всю ситуацию. _Ему больно, но он справится._

Стив так не думал. Тони потерял почти всё. Он потерял своих друзей, он потерял человека, которого считал отцом, от его доверия ничего не осталось. И во всем был виноват Стив. И даже если ситуация с оружием закончилась хорошо…

Это так не ощущалось. Стив не чувствовал радости, счастья, вообще ничего. Он чувствовал себя онемевшим.

В своем кармане он сжимал в руке телефон, размышляя пару секунд, но как всегда поддался искушению и достал его. Он практически не использовал его больше, только для этого. Наверное, немного саморазрушительно, но не то чтобы ему было до этого дело. Такова была его жизнь. Он сам принял эти решения.

Сейчас он с ними жил.

 

_‘Стив, эт’ я. Тони. Я… я знаю, ты н’ хоч’шь говорить се’час и… всё в’п’рядке. Но можешь прост’… можешь просто перезвонить мне, когда ты… ты… ты успокоишься, можешь? Я не… я прост’ хочу поговорить. Ты не должен… мне просто нужно п’говорить. Прошу. Пожалуйста, Стив.’_

 

_‘Стив, пожалуйста… просто скажи мне, что я сделал не так… просто скажи мне… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Стив, я не знаю…’_

 

 _‘Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, прости меня… пожалуйста,_ пожалуйста _, не бросай меня, не уходи, все уходят, пожалуйста, только не ты...’_

 

Один за другим он проигрывал голосовые сообщения от Тони, которые он оставил ему столько недель назад. Ему нужна была боль - в нездоровом смысле он от нее зависел. Теперь только это хоть как-то приближало его к Тони, пускай в таком кошмарном виде. Каждый раз его сообщения резали по сердцу - дрожь в его голосе, его мольбы - легче со временем не становилось. Но он всё равно делал это. Даже не знал, почему. Может, он думал, что заслуживает этого.

Сигарета догорела до фильтра, и он отбросил ее и достал ещё одну дрожащими пальцами. Он слишком быстро их выкуривал, но ему было всё равно.

 

\- Знал, что найду тебя здесь.

Стив не повернулся, но закрыл глаза и выругался, ругая себя за то, что не проследил, нет ли за ним хвоста. Идиот идиот идиот.

Клинт бросил взгляд на телефон в руке Стива, его глаза были такими грустными.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что слушать эту херню - это практически то же самое, что резать себя, да? Ты делаешь это, чтобы сделать себе больно.

\- А вот и нет, - машинально ответил Стив хриплым голосом. Они говорили ему что-то подобное уже много раз. Он устал это слушать.

\- Если бы мы не думали, что ты наделаешь глупостей, мы бы давно уничтожили этот телефон…

\- Только _попробуйте…_

Клинт поднял руки.

\- Как я и сказал, мы не собираемся. Мы просто… - он вздохнул и тоже оперся на стену, как и Стив. На нем была фиолетовая шапочка, и она выглядела так глупо, но только на Клинте она могла смотреться нормально. - Слушай, Стив…

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - перебил он, прежде чем Клинт успел сказать что-нибудь, что уже говорили ему Баки, Пегги, Наташа, все. - Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что так было правильно, или что он справится. Это не важно. Важно то, как долго ему будет плохо из-за меня. _Я_ сделал это с ним. Никто другой. Я не могу перекладывать вину или говорить, что я не виноват.

\- Стив, ты выполнял свою работу, - тихо сказал ему Клинт, склонив голову. - Ты делал то, что, по твоему мнению, могло всех спасти. И ты спас. Стейн в тюрьме. Все поставки оружия строго контролируются лично Тони - у него планируется лишь одна демонстрация нового проекта, и то это больше для показухи. Стив, ты сделал то, что хотел, и ты сделал это, не убив в процессе никого, кто этого не заслуживал, - Клинт сглотнул и покачал головой, прежде чем откинуться на кирпичную стену.

Стив ничего не ответил. Он глубоко затянулся и почувствовал жжение дыма в горле.

\- Брюс уже ответил Наташе? - спросил он, сменив тему разговора.

Клинт покачал головой и рассеянно провел рукой по щеке, где всё ещё виднелся шрам от удара Брюса.

\- Не-а. Но Наташа думает, что он ответит. Она объяснила ему в очень длинном голосовом сообщении всё, что произошло. Он скоро успокоится.

Как оказалось, это Брюс всё рассказал Тони. Стив его не винил - но он не знал, что Брюс был одним из ближайших друзей Тони. Какова была вероятность, ха? Будто этому всему самой судьбой было предначертано гореть огнем. Но да… просто так получилось, что Тони разговаривал по телефону, когда Стив поднимался к нему в пентхаус, и Брюс обо всем догадался. _На пару минут пораньше_ , несчастно подумал Стив, _и я мог бы всё предотвратить._

Брюс довольно быстро добрался до них и… скажем так, высказал о них всё, что думал. Он приехал к ним в квартиру спустя минут двадцать, как сам Стив приполз домой, весь в праведном негодовании и с кулаками наготове. Он так кричал имя Стива, будто это было какое-то ругательство. Баки и остальные не хотели его впускать. Стив всё равно ему открыл.

Не успел он повернуть замок, как Брюс распахнул дверь плечом и отправил Стива на пол ударом в лицо.

\- Ты чертов МОНСТР…

Клин помешал ему добраться до Стива второй раз и принял удар на себя. Оттуда и шрам. Только все пять людей в комнате сумели оттащить Брюса от Стива, который даже не двигался на полу.

\- Ты ВРАЛ ЕМУ! ТЫ БЫЛ... ОН _ДОВЕРЯЛ_ ТЕБЕ!

Баки что-то ему прокричал, Наташа прижала его к стене и попыталась объяснить, что произошло. Стив даже не слышал, что она говорила, он лишь слышал крики и чувствовал напряжение в комнате. Для него всё вокруг казалось затянувшимся ночным кошмаром. Он даже не знал, сколько это всё продолжалось - лишь знал, что в какой-то момент чьи-то руки осторожно подняли его с пола, и крики остановились. Когда он огляделся, Брюс уже ушел. Больше они о нем не слышали.

 

Он посмотрел на Клинта, пожал плечами и затушил сигарету. Тот проследил взглядом за его действиями, но никак не прокомментировал. Бартон знал, куда лезть не стоило - часть его инстинкта выживания.

\- Я всё равно не думаю, что Брюс будет со мной разговаривать в ближайшее время.

\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - грустно усмехнулся Клинт. - Черт, мы действительно серьезно облажались в этот раз, правда?

Стив закрыл глаза и поборол желание закричать. В последнее время у него совершенно не было терпения. И когда они говорили что-то подобное - когда они пытались превратить этот бардак в их совместную вину, он просто хотел ударить что-нибудь изо всех сил.

Но вместо этого он перевел глаза на парк через дорогу, где в пруду плавали утки, а на траве играли дети с восторженными улыбками на своих беззаботных лицах. Они выглядели такими счастливыми. Мир был таким простым для них. Они радовались красивым паркам, голубому небу, холодному дождю, всему вокруг. Стив же был так, так сильно измотан.

 

Он просто хотел вернуть всё назад.

 

Не сказав больше ни слова, он оттолкнулся от стены и ушел от всего этого.

В этот раз Клинт не пошел за ним.

 

***

 

_‘Прост’... дай мне ещё один шанс. Что бы я ни сделал, я клянусь, я клянусь… я всё для тебя сделаю, Стив. Я знаю, я не… не хороший человек. Я знаю, что ты прав. Но я клянусь тебе, ладно, я, правда, тебя люблю. Что бы ты ни услышал, или ни увидел, или… просто знай, что я люблю. Люблю. Люблю. Я сделаю что угодно ради тебя. Обещаю. Пожалуйста. Прост’... позвони мне. Когда сможешь. Если захочешь. Пожалуйста. Ладно. Э. Пока.’_

 

Он монотонно мыл посуду, полностью сконцентрировавшись на работе, чтобы не думать. Пегги обслуживала клиентов у стойки, но остальные были на миссии, так что на кухне Стив был один. Ему это нравилось. Готовка и уборка занимала его мысли. В любом случае, посетителей было не так уж и много, так что он не был перегружен.

Рассеянно кивая в такт музыке по радио, он вытер руки о свою футболку и прошел проверить следующий заказ. В холодильнике осталось уже мало молока, наверное, пока бы сходить за…

\- Стив, - Пегги ворвалась на кухню с телефоном в руке, - Стив, у нас ситуация.

Кровь тут же застыла у него в жилах, и он выпрямился и потянулся к пистолету под столешницей.

\- Что, - спросил он, - они в…

\- Они в порядке, и наверняка могут справиться сами, но я всё равно поеду к ним на всякий случай, - сказала он, положив телефон в карман, и начала завязывать хвостик на голове. Она быстро на него глянула и подняла бровь. - Ты со мной или останешься в кафе? - спросила она нежным голосом.

У него сжалось сердце.

\- Как… как сильно я им нужен? - спросил он.

Пегги улыбнулась.

\- Они определенно выживут без твоего участия. Просто подумала, что ты захочешь подышать свежим воздухом, отвлечься. Убрать главаря серьезной группировки и получить немного искупления, м?

Она улыбалась с надеждой, но он лишь покачал головой и отвернулся, сжав челюсть.

\- Я больше этим не занимаюсь, Пегги, - холодно отрезал он, - и ты это знаешь, - теперь он даже не мог спокойно смотреть на оружие. И не хотел. Из-за него он сейчас был здесь.

После Тони он не… он не хотел иметь ничего общего с этой жизнью. Вообще. Ему хватило.

Она расстроилась, но кивнула.

\- Ладно, дорогой. Я понимаю. Ты… позаботься о посетителях, пока меня нет, окей?

\- Да, - кивнул он, - хорошо. Будь осторожна, Пегги.

\- Конечно, буду, дурашка, - она подмигнула ему, скинула фартук и выпорхнула из кухни, помахав на прощание. Он проследил за ней взглядом с тяжёлым сердцем, повернулся к холодильнику и нахмурился. Им действительно пора покупать молоко.

Он сходит попозже. Наверное, ему не помешает проветриться. Баки всё время говорил, что ему надо чаще выходить на улицу.

Он приготовил сэндвич, открыл двери и посмотрел на номер столика, прежде чем отправиться туда, пытаясь нацепить более-менее дружелюбное выражение лица. Наташа сказала ему, что из-за его бороды и синяков под глазами он выглядел как бездомный серийный убийца, и он не мог с этим не согласиться. Но бездомные серийные убийцы не принесут пользу бизнесу, так что он широко улыбнулся и поставил сэндвич на…

\- Чтоб тебя черти драли, Стивен, ты, что, последний месяц провел в наркопритоне или что?!

Он вскинул голову и уставился на миссис Ди, и та уставилась на него в ответ с нескрываемым ужасом на лице. Он забыл, что сегодня было воскресенье… если честно, он даже не знал, какое сегодня число.

\- Эм…

\- Сейчас же прижми свою задницу, мальчишка, - грозно приказала она, схватила его за локоть и потянула вниз. Тон ее голоса явно говорил о том, что с ней лучше не спорить, но он всё равно попытался.

\- Дороти, мне, правда, нужно работать…

\- Помимо меня здесь только тот старый пердун в углу, и то он либо спит, либо сдох, и в обоих случаях он не твоя проблема, - она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь и взяла тарелку с сэндвичем. Стив отметил, что ее ногти сегодня были ярко-зелеными, когда она настойчиво протянула ему тарелку. - Ешь.

Он недоуменно посмотрел на еду.

\- Это ваша работа, - слабо запротестовал он.

\- Нет, моя работа за него заплатить, что я уже сделала, так что сейчас я решаю, что с ним делать. А теперь запихни уже что-нибудь за эти свои впалые бородатые щеки, или я сделаю что-нибудь, о чем ты пожалеешь, - она вперилась в него угрожающим взглядом, и он вздохнул.

\- Дороти, серьезно…

С раздраженным вздохом она схватила свою книгу со стола и нацепила очки для чтения.

\- Женщина закричала для него; для своего доминантного сексуального повелителя, когда его могучая _набухшая_ длина практически разорвала ее хрупкое тело попо…

\- Господи боже мой, ладно, хорошо, _хватит_ , пожалуйста, я поем! - он быстро схватил сэндвич и запихнул его в рот. Что угодно, чтобы остановить эту женщину. Невозможно было слушать подобные слова от полутораметровой старушки. - Видите? - промямлил он набитым ртом, - видите, вам больше не нужно этого делать!

Прищурившись, она медленно опустила книгу, откинулась на спинку кресла и сложила руки на груди. Он тщательно жевал, не глядя на нее. Ему казалось, она его анализирует, и не то чтобы он наслаждался этим.

\- Ну и что за мудила разбил твое сердце? - наконец спросила она, из-за чего он подавился и закашлялся, когда кусок хлеба встал у него в горле. - Что за сукин сын сделал это с тобой, Стивен?

Он застыл и опустил взгляд.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - угрюмо ответил он.

\- Ясно. Ну, только потому что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, не значит, что тебе _не нужно_ об этом говорить. И дорогой, неужели ты думаешь, я стану тебя осуждать? В моей жизни было время, когда я носила носки с босоножками. Серьезно, - она подняла бровь и нежно похлопала его по плечу. - Кого мне нужно зарезать, милый?

По крайней мере, это заставило его усмехнуться, и он грустно склонил голову. На секунду ему показалось, что тяжесть в его груди сейчас окончательно его раздавит.

\- Если хотите знать, кто в этой ситуации мудак, то это точно не он, - тихо сказал он, качая головой с невеселой усмешкой.

Она молчала какое-то время, затем вздохнула и наклонилась вперед.

\- Оу. Ну, теперь хотя бы понятно, почему ты выглядишь как дерьмо.

Он усмехнулся.

\- Да?

\- Тебе бы не было так плохо, если бы это он тебя обидел. Я знаю тебя, Стивен. Мне кажется, ты не очень хорошо переносишь вину.

Он согласно кивнул.

\- Наверное, нет, - он не знал, что ещё тут сказать.

\- Ты сожалеешь о том, что сделал? - медленно спросила она, не отводя от него пронизывающего взгляда зеленых глаз.

\- Больше, чем я могу объяснить.

\- Это можно исправить?

Ответ ощущался больнее, чем удар в лицо, чем удар ножом.

\- Нет. Я так… я так не думаю.

Она кивнула, поджав губы.

\- Тогда тебе остается только работать над тем, чтобы стать лучше, правда? - просто сказала она ему. - Подобная стагнация и страдания не изменят того, что случилось. Они не исправят твоих ошибок. Но ты можешь попытаться по-другому. Ты можешь изменить то, кем бы был, и стать лучше. Учись на своих ошибках. Поверь мне, Стивен, я сама их немало наделала. Никто не может быть идеальным. Никто не может всегда поступать правильно, - она окинула его взглядом из-под своих асимметричных очков. - Ты пытался поступить правильно? Или это был эгоистичный поступок?

Он подумал об этом. Он… он хотел поступить правильно. В этом был весь смысл. Он просто хотел помочь.

\- Я хотел как лучше, - тихо ответил он.

Она кивнула.

\- Тогда ты не так далек от света, как считаешь. Слушай… раз уж ты говоришь, что облажался - я тебе верю. Учитывая, что от тебя не было ни слуху ни духу целый месяц, а потом ты появляешься в образе какого-то наркомана с разбитым сердцем, я ткну пальцем в небо и предположу, что это на тебя сильно повлияло, - она крепко сжала его за запястье своими хрупкими пальцами. - Но, милый, даже если ты достал самого дна, это не значит, что ты должен там оставаться.

Он посмотрел на нее и беспомощно пожал плечами.

\- Но что мне с этим делать? - спросил он. - Я не могу вернуться. Я не могу уменьшить его боль.

\- Ты можешь попытаться. А если не получится, ты сфокусируешься на том, чтобы стать лучше по отношению к другим, слышишь? Может, тебе и кажется, что это конец света, но это не так. В твоей жизни наступит момент, когда ты сможешь всё исправить. Когда ты сможешь восстановить баланс. Попытайся найти его, Стив. Я, правда, не могу видеть тебя таким.

Он слабо ей улыбнулся и кивнул, вытирая лицо. Боже, он так устал. Вся эта изнеможденность до мозга костей, которую он чувствовал с того момента, как впервые оттолкнул Тони, оседала в нем неподъемной тяжестью. Миссис Ди была права - это медленно и неотвратимо его съедало. Интересно, может, когда-нибудь он проснется совершенно другим человеком.

\- Да… да, я знаю.

Она похлопала его по плечу.

\- В худшем случае, я могу познакомить тебя с парнем, который умеет заваривать самый расслабляющий чай на свете.

 

**Тони**

 

Дети были абсолютно неугомонны.

Они не могли сфокусироваться весь вечер, практически никто не слушал Тони, когда он просил их что-то сделать. Ему уже пришлось посадить Ари на скамью для непослушных, и вполне вероятно, что скоро он отправит туда добрую половину класса. В другом конце комнаты Кайя грустно смотрела на свой незаконченный рисунок, прижав колени к груди и обхватив их своими маленькими ручками. Она практически не разговаривала сегодня.

С тревожным чувством в груди, он вздохнул, запрыгнул на стул и громко хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Так, дети, тишина! Подойдите сюда и сядьте, я хочу поговорить.

Они нехотя начали собираться вокруг него, тихо переговариваясь друг с другом. Он скомкал лист бумаги и запустил его Ари в голову. Девочка угрюмо обернулась, и он помахал рукой.

\- Ты тоже, катастрофа моя.

Они все расселись вокруг него, некоторые, сложив руки на груди, некоторые, опустив взгляд в пол, будто ждали, что на них сейчас накричат. К их счастью, Тони не был из тех, кто кричал на детей, поэтому он просто спрыгнул со стула, сел на пол и глядел на них несколько секунд.

\- Окей… давайте, признавайтесь, - наконец сказал он, - что сегодня с вами? Я вас нечаянно обидел или что? Ну же, это не весело, когда вы все злитесь. Скажите мне, в чем проблема.

Тони ждал несколько секунд, прежде чем подтолкнуть их:

\- Ну? Давайте, ребята, говорите.

На его удивление, голос, который он услышал в конце концов, принадлежал не угрюмой Ари или болтушке Али, а малышке Кайе, которую он едва мог разглядеть.

\- Куда делся мистер Стив? - тихо спросила она, и толпа обернулась, позволив Тони увидеть ее огромные печальные глаза.

 

И Тони внезапно почувствовал, как вся комната сжимается, становясь в сотню раз меньше. 

 

Он замер, но постарался взять себя в руки, помня, что на него смотрит целая комната впечатлительных детей. Он моргнул пару раз, чтобы прогнать туман из головы, резко вздохнул и понял, что не может даже улыбнуться. Не думай о нём. Не думай о нём. Не думай о нём. Он уже больше месяца повторял себе это, снова и снова, между бутылками виски и долгими ночными поездками по краю восточного побережья. Он пообещал себе следовать инструкциям, выкинул из комнаты всё, что принадлежало _ему_ , и вытер слезы со своего лица одним утром, когда с него было достаточно.

Он справлялся. Еле-еле. Не особо. Но как бы то ни было, всю его тяжелую работу и все его эмоциональные стены вот-вот разрушит кучка детей.

\- Он переехал, - соврал Тони, и некоторые из детей распахнули глаза и удивленно переглянулись друг с другом. Он ненавидел их грусть. Стив был для них только опасностью.

(Всё равно он в это не верил. Как бы сильно он ни старался, он так и не смог себя в этом убедить.)

Кайя выглядела совершенно убитой.

\- Он не… он даже не пришел, чтобы попрощаться? - тихо спросила она дрожащим голосом. - Но мы… он же помогал мне с моим…

\- Это не важно, Кайя! - огрызнулся он, зная, что она меньше всех заслужила это, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. - Неважно, что он делал раньше. Теперь его нет. Это… он не вернется. И я больше ничего не хочу об этом слышать, ладно?

\- Но…

\- _Нет_ , Кайя! - он резко взмахнул руками, и малышка дернулась назад. Его сразу же затопило чувство вины, и он попытался успокоиться. Блять, надо было просто держать свой язык за зубами. - Эй, эй, ладно, прости меня, я знаю, что он… я знаю, что он много для вас значил, и мне, правда, очень жаль, но у него… появилась новая работа, далеко. Я же говорил вам, что он… что он был моим телохранителем, да? - черт, врать им в лицо оказалось хуже, чем мог себе представить. - Ну, он… э, он нашел нового человека, которого нужно защищать. Поэтому ему пришлось очень быстро уехать. Он, эм… он просил меня передать вам, что он очень сожалеет, что ему пришлось уехать, и что он всех вас любит, но он просто… он сейчас очень далеко, и он не…

Кайя закрыла лицо руками и выбежала за дверь. Тони машинально поднялся, но потом подумал, что она наверняка не захочет сейчас с ним разговаривать, и посмотрел на ребят постарше. Он так чертовски устал. 

\- Может кто-нибудь…

\- Да, я пойду за ней, - сказал Леннон, кивнул и вышел за ней. Тони проследил за ним взглядом, думая, что охрана скажет ему потом пару ласковых за то, что он позволил детям разгуливать по библиотеке, но плевать на это. Леннон приведет ее обратно, Тони мог на него положиться.

Он потер лицо руками и закрыл глаза, пытаясь прогнать жжение. Он ненавидел врать детям. Он ненавидел всё, что касалось этой ситуации. От этого было больно. Но Тони не мог объяснить им правду. Хотя дети ее заслуживали. Взрослые редко говорят им то, что они хотят знать, и Тони обещал, что он таким не будет.

Господи, ну почему им надо было расстроиться из-за _Стива_.

Он подобрался и сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Стив очень хорошо к вам относился, - сказал он, и его предательский разум закончил _‘это только на меня ему было плевать’_ , - и ему было очень грустно уходить. Мне очень жаль, ребят. Похоже, теперь вы остались только со мной.

Он окинул их взглядом, слабо улыбнулся и отмахнулся.

\- Ладно, возвращайтесь к работе, и, пожалуйста, постарайтесь сосредоточиться. Мне, правда… мне не очень хорошо сегодня, ребят, так что мне было бы очень приятно, если бы вы… ну, просто не отвлекайтесь, ладно? - слабая речь, он сам это понимал; дети его не послушают, он итак не мог их успокоить, а сейчас ещё и эта новость про Стива.

Но когда они вернулись к своим проектам, их голоса звучали гораздо тише. Они перестали баловаться. Тони был очень за это благодарен.

Кто-то ткнул его в плечо, и он заметил Бенни, когда опустил взгляд. Мальчик хмурился, сложив руки на груди. Тони поднял бровь и приготовился спорить - Бенни любил поспорить, Тони даже пришлось вмешиваться несколько раз.

\- Мне не нравится Стив, - наконец сказал он, и Тони удивленно поднял брови. - Он придурок.

О, это точно было неправдой. Бенни души в Стиве не чаял; Стив был большим, сильным и мог защитить себя, а ребенок из такой семьи, какой была семья Бенни, мог мечтать только об этом. 

\- Почему ты так говоришь? - с любопытством спросил Тони.

Бенни угрюмо на него посмотрел и фыркнул.

\- Эта история, может, и убедила некоторых твоих малявок, но я-то не идиот. Стив сделал что-то придурочное, поэтому он придурок и больше мне не нравится. Всё просто.

\- Да, мне тоже, - Тони повернулся и заметил с другой стороны Али, которая серьезно смотрела на него из-под своей слишком длинной челки. - Стив просто _долбоёб_. 

У Тони перехватило дыхание от изумления, и он попытался сдержать удивленный смех.

\- _Али_ , ты слишком маленькая, чтобы говорить такие слова! Стив не… - он замер, затем пожал плечами и немного наклонился вперед, - ну, ладно… может, он и долбаёб, но мы не будем говорить этого вслух, хорошо? Тебе нужно немного подрасти, чтобы начать использовать подобные слова, мисс.

Она захихикала и посмотрела на Бенни, который улыбался во весь рот - и ему было больно, конечно, ему было больно, одна только мысль обо всем, что случилось, и его уже снова тошнило - но, эй, по крайней мере, у него есть кучка малявок на его стороне, правда? Это уже что-то.

К тому же, они были ещё слишком маленькими, чтобы иметь какие-то скрытые мотивы. Пока что они его любили, просто потому что он забавный.

Он покачал головой и подтолкнул их обратно к их рабочим местам.

\- Принимайтесь за работу, хулиганы, - нежно сказал он, - у вас осталось только полчаса, и вам нужно успеть всё закончить, ладно?

Они закатили глаза и побежали.

\- Да, Тони, - одновременно крикнули они и начали перешептываться друг с другом. Тони устало улыбнулся и отвел взгляд, пытаясь найти ее. Это было несложно: Кайя сидела в своем углу, отдельно от всех остальных, и глядела в стену. Она даже не начала свой проект. Леннон поймал взгляд Тони и беспомощно пожал плечами, и Тони махнул рукой. Это не он должен был утешать ее - Тони должен был этим заняться.

Он сел рядом с ней, скрестив ноги, и посмотрел на ее рисунок. Она посмотрела на него, но затем сразу же опустила взгляд.

\- Ну, - мягко сказал он, - как поживает юный Пикассо?

Она пожала плечами.

\- Я не знаю, как дорисовать, - грустно ответила она. - Мистер Стив мне помогал. Я не могу сама.

Тони нахмурился.

\- Ерунда. Он был просто ассистентом, рабочей силой - а ты была мозгом, ты всё придумала сама, Кай.

В ответ та лишь тихонько вздохнула, и у него заныло сердце. В последнее время она так хорошо справлялась, начала раскрываться, общаться с другими. Теперь Тони не мог видеть ее такой.

\- Я думала, он был очень хорошим, - шмыгнула она. - Я буду по нему скучать.

Тони хотел сказать ей, что всё будет хорошо - что Стив не был таким уж замечательным, и что он не стоил ее переживаний. Но он бы не смог сказать это достаточно правдоподобно. Это всё было ложью.

Так что вместо этого он откинулся на стену и поджал губы, чувствуя, как его затопляет знакомое чувство одиночества. Старый друг.

\- Да, - тихо ответил он, - я тоже. 

 

***

 

Объективно Тони понимал, что Стив хотел поступить правильно.

 

Прошли недели, прежде чем Тони смог прикоснуться к флешке, которую Стив оставил на стойке в тот день. Он едва мог смотреть на нее, да вообще на _всё_ , что напоминало ему о Стиве. А к этой категории относилась практически вся башня. Он всё ещё ощущал присутствие Стива в своей жизни, даже когда того самого в ней уже не было. 

Роуди очень ему помог с этим. Тони не… он не рассказал ему, кем на самом деле был Стив. Но Роуди видел по одному его взгляду, что Стив полностью заслужил его праведный гнев, так что сразу же принялся помогать ему избавляться от любых доказательств, что Стив когда-либо жил в башне. Всё ещё поглощённый яростью и горем, он сказал Роуди уничтожить всё - сжечь, выкинуть, что угодно - но позже той ночью, когда все его вещи были собраны в кучу, Тони просто… не смог. Рисунки Стива… его одежда, его расческа… у Тони не было столько сил, чтобы избавиться от всего этого.

\- Убери это в гостевую комнату, - тихо попросил он Роуди, глядя на кучу мертвым взглядом. Роуди пытался спорить, но Тони не стал слушать, и в конце концов его лучший друг сдался.

Тони оставил флешку. Она лежала на его рабочем столе, пока тихий предательский голос в его голове не начал шептать _‘что, если’._

И спасибо за это всем богам, потому что иначе он бы никогда не узнал, каким дерьмом Обадая занимался за его спиной.

Это было даже смешно - сколько раз его успели ударить в спину всего за пару месяцев. Стив. Обадая. Брюс, как он осознал позже, тоже был в этом замешан. Почти все, кому он доверял, истерически подумал он.

В ту ночь он много пил. Слишком много. Но больница подписала договор о неразглашении, поэтому знали только он и Пеппер.

Она посоветовала ему попробовать терапию. Она думала, дело было в предательстве Обадая, а затем в скором уходе Стива. Тони не рассказал ей правду - он не рассказал, что, как оказалось, Стив появился в его жизни с пулей, на которой было выгравировано его имя. И что за это ему заплатил Обадая. Господи, это ситуация была настолько конченая, что в нее было практически невозможно поверить.

Но он поверил. Всё было логично.

Как бы то ни было… да. Тони знал, где-то глубоко внутри, что Стив… он не делал это только ради денег. Он не делал это, потому что у него не было сердца. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы это понять; сразу после его ухода Тони был слишком не в себе, чтобы хотя бы рассмотреть подобную вероятность. Но если бы Стиву действительно было плевать, он бы просто убил Тони. Он бы никогда не отпустил Тони со знанием, кем Стив являлся на самом деле. Тони… мог разрушить жизнь Стива в мгновение ока. Стив отдал свою судьбу в руки Тони и ушел, отлично зная, что Тони может и должен с ней сделать. 

Он был так близок. После всего, он был так близок к тому, чтобы просто позвонить в полицию. Это казалось ему отличной местью. Карма, за то, как Стив разрушил его.

Он не мог понять, сколько было правдой, а сколько ложью, и это выводило его из себя. Любил ли его Стив, как говорил, или это было лишь частью его плана? Он клялся, что любил, когда во всем признался, но он с тем же успехом мог просто пытаться успокоить Тони. Если Стив занимался этим профессионально, то он должен был отлично разбираться в психологии, уметь втереться в доверие, заставить поверить себе.

Что было правдой? Что было ложью? Тони уже не узнает. Наверное, он никогда не знал - был слишком занят, играя роль идиота.

Больно. От этого было больно сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Боже, он так любил Стива. Так сильно. И всё это оказалось… обыкновенными декорациями. Обманом. Стив играл им всё это гребаное время. Оби тоже сказал ему это, когда того арестовывали.

\- Боже, да ты же ни на кого смотреть кроме него не мог, - кричал Оби, пытаясь вырваться из хватки агента ФБР, пока его вели к полицейскому фургону. - А он просто обвел тебя вокруг пальца, крутил тобой, как хотел, получал от тебя всё, что хотел, а ты и рад был просто сидеть там и влюблённо на него пялиться, как его личная _блядь…_

Обадая не смог продолжить свою гневную речь, потому что перед ним захлопнули двери фургона. Тони безразлично смотрел, как в нем увозили человека, которого он считал своей семьей. Который вырастил его, привел его в бизнес, был с ним в трудные времена, просто чтобы избавиться от него в конце концов.

Той ночью он тоже много пил.

Прессе это очень понравилось, конечно же. Тони Старк, как в старые добрые времена - алкоголь, вечеринки и секс, абсолютно потерянный самоконтроль, а где же тот телохранитель, с которым он проводил так много времени, ха? Они задавали вопросы… конечно, они задавали вопросы, поэтому Тони нанял нового. Он называл себя Хэппи. Он был хорошим. Он подойдет.

Он не был Стивом. Он никогда не будет Стивом. Но с другой стороны, никто никогда не сможет им стать.

Стива Роджерса даже не существовало.

 

***

 

\- Тони, давай, тебе надо выйти из мастерской.

 

Он даже не стал утруждаться и поднимать взгляд. Он прекрасно узнавал серьезный тон Роуди, когда слышал его. Вместо этого он попытался ещё сильнее сконцентрироваться на ядре из палладия для этой гребаной ракеты, потому что, серьезно, если процесс хоть на секунду выйдет из синхронизации с остальным механизмом, то всё взлетит на воздух _гораздо_ раньше, чем должно…

Кто-то дал ему подзатыльник, и он недоуменно моргнул.

\- Эм, несанкционированное вторжение, - позвал он Джарвиса, который всего лишь извинился, что нисколько ему не помогло.

Роуди уставился на него, сложив руки на груди. Он всё ещё был в военной форме.

\- Я сказал тебе вылезти из этого подвала два дня назад, - сказал он.

Тони поднял указательный палец.

\- А) Мы не называем мою мастерскую подвалом. И Б) Я вылазил. Я ходил за кофе где-то тринадцать часов назад. Я в порядке.

\- Нет, Тони, нормальные люди бы не сказали, что ты в порядке…

\- Разве я похож на нормального человека? - он указал на себя и нагло посмотрел на Роуди. - Я Тони Старк. Я строю ракету у себя в подвале. Ни один нормальный человек…

\- А я думал, мы не называем твою мастерскую подвалом, - парировал Роуди и затем выкатил стул, в котором сидел Тони, в середину комнаты. - Тони, когда ты последний раз спал в нормальной кровати?

 _Два месяца и три дня назад_ , не сказал Тони.

\- Вообще-то, сон на диване всё ещё считается сном.

Роуди просто смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом закрыл глаза. Тони знал, что сейчас будет. Конечно, он знал, ведь именно это сказала ему Пеппер четыре дня назад, именно это говорил ему Брюс в своих голосовых сообщениях, именно это понимал сам Тони, но не мог это контролировать.

\- Тони, ты не можешь… ты не можешь позволять ему так влиять на свою жизнь.

Он застыл и отвел взгляд, сжав челюсть. Он ненавидел, когда Роуди серьезно с ним разговаривал. Это было невесело. 

\- Я и не позволяю, - огрызнулся он. - Посмотри на меня - я строю гребаный Иерихон, я почти закончил, у меня всё готово к демонстрации - а после этого я планирую большие изменения. Ты же знаешь, Роуди. Я никоим образом не остановил и не изменил образ своей жизни, просто потому что он… - он прочистил горло, прежде чем закончить, - ...ушел.

Роуди посмотрел на него одновременно неверяще и сочувствующе.

\- Тони, он выселил тебя из твоей собственной комнаты, и он даже не здесь…

\- Это _не так,_ \- прорычал Тони, резко вскочил на ноги и прошел к одному из отсеков со своими инструментами. Так, ему нужна отвертка. Отвертка. - Я просто… я был занят. У меня не было времени.

Он почувствовал руку на своем плече и ещё тщательней принялся рыться в инструментах. Он не смотрел на Роуди. Он отказывался.

\- Тони, - тихо сказал Роуди, и, боже, он знал Тони так давно, конечно, он не купится на его идиотизм. - Всё в порядке. Тебе не запрещено грустить. Тебе не запрещено… ну, не быть в порядке.

Тони замер и быстро моргнул несколько раз. Он почти сбросил руку Роуди. Он почти закрыл на него глаза.

Но все-таки он не зашел так далеко. Вместо этого он лишь резко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на своего лучшего друга, который остался, несмотря ни на что. Несмотря на то, что все остальные уходили. 

\- Я всё ещё чувствую его запах там, Роуди, - тихо прошептал он, и резкая боль кольнула под ребрами. - я всё ещё… я не знаю, что с этим делать.

Он моргнуть не успел, как оказался в объятиях Роуди, и он отчаянно в него вцепился и спрятал лицо в родном плече. Черт, сколько раз они делали это друг для друга за все эти годы? Он уже потерял счет. Роуди… Роуди был его постоянством. И он был так, так рад, что это не изменилось.

\- Мы можем поджечь всю комнату к чертям и начать заново, если хочешь, - предложил Роуди, и Тони слабо засмеялся и спрятал свои влажные глаза.

\- Мне кажется, это не очень безопасно, медвежонок.

\- Что насчет того случая, когда я застал тебя голым за паянием?

Тони открыл рот, готовый защищать себя, но, к сожалению, ему нечего было сказать в свою защиту. С этим было не поспорить.

\- Всё равно откажусь, приятель. Мне, правда, нравится моя комната.

Роуди дождался, пока Тони отцепится от него, и поднял бровь.

\- Всё равно твои вкусы слишком дерьмовые, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

Тони усмехнулся.

\- Если бы я сказал тебе пойти найти Стива и надрать ему задницу, прямо сейчас…

\- Даже не задумываясь, - сразу же ответил Роуди с серьезным лицом, и Тони лишь улыбнулся и снова его притянул его к себе.

\- О, медвежонок, - драматично воскликнул он, - мне даже не нужен никто другой в моей жизни. Ты мой единственный.

Роуди без усилий приподнял его и понес в сторону выхода, и Тони даже не стал сопротивляться, потому что знал, что когда Джеймс Роудс хочет что-то сделать, он это делает.

\- Чертовски верно, - твердо сказал он, - и твой единственный говорит тебе лечь спать, сейчас же, пожалуйста…

Тони остановил его.

\- Роуди…

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил его лучший друг с каплей раздражения в голосе, - не позволяй этому уроду портить тебе жизнь ещё больше, чем он уже это сделал. Просто… поспи там. Это твоя комната. Не его.

Тони лишь смотрел на Роуди одни момент и потом вздохнул.

\- Он всего лишь бросил меня, - сказал он, потому что Роуди он рассказал только это, так что вся эта злость наверняка казалась тому необоснованной. 

Но Роуди лишь скептически на него глянул.

\- Тони, ты думаешь, я не знаю, когда ты что-то скрываешь от меня? Он не просто бросил тебя. Он сделал тебе больно, серьезно больно. Я не знаю, почему ты не хочешь рассказывать, я не буду настаивать, но пожалуйста, позволь мне злиться. Позволь мне ненавидеть его, потому что я всё равно буду, но я бы предпочел делать это с твоего благословения.

Тони мягко улыбнулся.

\- Я тебя полностью поддерживаю, зайчик, - притворно-серьезно сказал он. - А теперь я пойду спать.

Роуди улыбнулся и взъерошил его волосы. Вместе они поднялись по лестнице на главный этаж, пока не оказались в коридоре, ведущем в комнату Тони, и Роуди был рядом с ним, поддерживая его даже в тишине.

Они переглянулись, и затем Тони слабо улыбнулся.

\- Спокойной ночи, Роуди, - тихо сказал он, пихнул друга в плечо, спрятал руки в карманы и пошел вперед.

Роуди улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Хорошенько отоспись, а завтра мы пойдем развеяться и найдем тебе с кем отвлечься, договорились?

Это по крайней мере заставило Тони засмеяться. Никогда не думал, что наступит день, когда Роуди будет поощрять его распутное поведение, но, видимо, никогда не говори никогда.

\- Оу, я это сделал уже раз десять, Роуди, ты же меня знаешь, - он непристойно подмигнул, но в этом не было никакой искренности, и Роуди лишь закатил глаза, прекрасно это понимая.

Тони очень любил Роуди.

\- Сладких снов, - было последним, что сказал его лучший друг, прежде чем зайти в лифт. Он смотрел на него, пока двери не закрылись у него перед лицом. После этого Тони снова остался сам с собой, в трех метрах от места, которое раньше было их со Стивом общей комнатой.

Он очень ненавидел то, насколько ему до сих пор было больно от этой мысли.

Подойдя ближе, он закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к прохладной двери на несколько секунд, затем резко открыл ее и зашел внутрь, глядя только на свою кровать. Не то чтобы здесь где-то осталось что-то от Стива - Роуди об этом позаботился - но в последний раз, когда Тони был здесь, его вещи были _здесь_ , а от пустоты будет ещё больнее.

Он быстро разделся, не заморачиваясь принимать душ, и упал на кровать. Он повернулся спиной к левой стороне, подтянул колени к груди и постарался ни о чем этом не думать.

Он заснул.

 

***

 

Затем он проснулся, и в комнате всё ещё было темно. Его тело передвинулось на левую сторону кровати, его голова лежала на старой подушке Стива, и он подумал _обо всем этом._

 

Он зажмурился и провел пальцами по подушке в нескольких сантиметрах от того места, где должно быть лицо Стива… _было_ лицо Стива, когда всё ещё было в порядке. Когда всё было идеально и просто.

\- Почему ты это сделал, - прошептал Тони в пустую комнату.

Он всё ещё чувствовал запах Стива на подушке. На простынях. Видел его в кружках, стоящих на слишком высоких полках, в краске на стене, поцарапанной ремнем Тони, когда Стив прижал его к…

Он резко сел и практически выбежал из комнаты, попутно проверяя наручные часы.

 

Два часа. Лучше, чем ничего. 

 

***

 

Его номинировали на какую-то награду или что-то типа того - наверное, ещё одна попытка задобрить его и заставить прекратить болтать о закрытии оружейного производства, будто этот кусок красивого стекла как-то повлияет на него или что?

Вместо этого он отправился в казино, и он надел свою лучшую рубашку, и репортер намекнула, что он был убийцей, и он отмахнулся остроумным ответом в своей привычной манере, потому что он _устал_ ругаться, устал говорить, что он уже закончил, что он собирался остановиться, что ему просто нужно было сделать это профессионально, чтобы тысячи людей не потеряли свои гребаные работы. Затем он отвез ее домой, он переспал с ней, и это был первый раз, когда кто-то был в этой кровати после Стива. Он подумал, заметит ли она его запах на кровати.

Она не заметила.

Он оставил ее в постели и снова спустился в мастерскую.

 

***

 

Боже, иногда Тони просто настолько сильно по нему скучал.

 

***

 

Что-то было не так.

 

Почему он так думает, спросите вы?

 

Ну. Может, дело было в том, что машина впереди конвоя только что взлетела на воздух, и Тони ничего не мог разглядеть в этом дыму.

Несколько секунд он просто смотрел на стакан с виски, который он всё ещё держал в руке, пока все начали кричать и стрелять вокруг него. Какого хера? Что… в чем дело? Всё было нормально ещё секунду назад, Тони завершил сделку с проектом Иерихон, и они должны были ехать домой. Зачем, почему, это не…

Что-то взорвалось за его спиной, и молодой солдат рядом с ним заставил его пригнуть голову, крича что-то ему на ухо, но Тони даже не мог расслышать, что, в этом шуме.

Блять.

Он смотрел, как солдаты мгновенно мобилизуются, хватают свои ружья и выходят из машины. В его голове пролетали сотни мыслей - в основном _‘Роуди, где Роуди, что случилось с Роуди, он в порядке...’_

Двое солдат погибли через секунду после того, как покинули машину. Тони схватил третьего, в отчаянии, в панике, но молодой человек лишь приказал ему не высовываться и вышел за дверь, сжав ружье в дрожащих пальцах, и Тони смотрел, как тот бежит несколько секунд, пока не раздался треск стрельбы, и остатки стекла не окрасились красным.

Тони смотрел, онемевший, пока шум в его ушах становился только громче. Паника отступила. Остался только инстинкт выживания - его сердце сходило с ума за ребрами, и он чувствовал выброс адреналина в своей крови.

Испуганная часть внутри него хотела остаться в машине, свернуться в клубок и просто спрятаться от всего этого. Боец внутри него сказал ему, что если он это сделает, то умрет со стопроцентной вероятностью.

Блять. Блять блять блять блять блять блять блять блять…

 _‘Ты должен дышать, когда ты в опасности’_ тихо заговорил Стив в его голове, эхо от тех слов, что он сказал ему несколько месяцев назад, когда они были в спортивном зале, тренируясь для следующей атаки Даниэля. _‘Сделай глубокий вдох один раз, потом ещё раз, и ещё раз, и соберись. Ты не можешь драться, когда ты занят попытками не упасть в обморок.’_

Тони тяжело выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Успокойся. Успокойся. Успокойся.

 _‘Выходи из машины и ищи укрытие как можно быстрее’_ твердо приказал ему Стив, _‘ты видел всё в окне. На правой стороне дороги лежат несколько валунов. Они твой лучший вариант, родной, давай.’_

Он сморгнул пыль, которая наполнила машину, и бросил взгляд в окно, где лежали булыжники. Плевать, что это Стив пришел к нему в момент абсолютной паники, он всё равно был прав.

Не тратя больше ни секунды, он толкнул дверь и вывалился из машины, мгновенно уворачиваясь от пулеметной очереди. Он поднял взгляд, прежде чем побежать, в отчаянной попытке найти взглядом Роуди, убедиться, что тот был в порядке…

 _‘БЕГИ, ТОНИ!’_ закричал на него Стив, и Тони дернулся, потому что на секунду ему показалось, что тот стоял прямо над ним с паникой во взгляде, пытаясь подтолкнуть Тони вперед. Словно его мозг пытался обставить всё так, будто Стиву было до него дело. Ну, хотя бы в его воображении это было так.

Но сейчас это наименьшая из его проблем, не так ли?

Он рванул вперед и упал за камни, прижавшись спиной к неровной поверхности. Дыши. Дыши. Дыши. Он не видел никаких стрелков перед собой, значит, у него была хотя бы секунда прикрытия. Он быстро достал телефон и постарался найти номер, куда он мог позвонить. Номер полиции не сработает посреди чертовой афганской пустыни, боже, _о чем он вообще думал…_

Внезапно где-то справа раздался глухой звук удара, и он поднял взгляд.

Увидел свое имя на ракете.

 

 _О, черт,_ равнодушно подумал он, и затем всё взорвалось вокруг него.

 

...Блять, какого…

Хера только что… где…

 

Черт, кровь… кровь… его грудь…

 

Он открыл свою рубашку, и она была красной, и металлические осколки торчали из того места, где находилось его сердце, и Стив склонился над ним, но не по-настоящему, и, и, и…

 

Ничего.

 

***

 

Больно.

Ему было так больно, как никогда раньше. Хуже, чем с Даниэлем, хуже, чем в тот раз, когда ему было десять, и он сломал ключицу, когда металлическая установка в офисе Говарда упала на него.

Он открыл мутные глаза и посмотрел вниз, и в его груди… о, господи, в его груди были чьи-то руки…

Он кричал и кричал и кричал.

 

***

 

Он проснулся в пещере с автомобильным аккумулятором, присоединенным к электромагниту в его груди, где раньше находилась его грудная кость, и человек по имени Инсен сказал, что они находятся в руках у террористов, которые называли себя Десять Колец, и Тони осознал с отвратительно тяжелым чувством внизу живота, что он был очень, очень далеко от дома.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Стив**

 

Он услышал новости в детском доме.

 

Питер сидел у него на коленях и рассеянно играл со своей последней разработкой, пока Стив наблюдал и пытался участвовать, когда мог. Остальные дети крутились вокруг них, некоторые сидели в своих телефонах, другие вполглаза смотрели новости по телевизору. Этот вечер был таким же, как и все остальные. Баки сидел рядом и тщательно заплетал волосы Ри с таким старанием, какое Стив редко видел вне миссий.

\- У тебя странная борода, - ни с того ни с сего решил сказать Питер, и Стив немного засмеялся и опустил на него взгляд. - У тебя раньше никогда не было бороды. Она странно смотрится на твоем лице. 

Он провел рукой по щеке.

\- Она не так уж и плохо выглядит, - сказал он. - Я просто… - _в депрессии,_ \- пробую что-то новое. Баки думает, что это круто.

\- Баки определенно не думает, что это круто, - влез его друг, и Стив вскинул руку, чтобы ударить Баки в плечо. Тот застонал и со злостью указал на волосы Ри. - Эй, придурок, поосторожней с произведением искусства!

Стив открыл рот, готовый ответить, но Питер его опередил.

\- Эй, смотрите, это Тони! Он в новостях!

Инстинктивно реагируя на его имя, Стив повернул лицо к экрану и увидел. Красный мигающий текст внизу экрана, размытые фотографии взрывов, женщину, говорившую о ‘похищении’ и ‘террористах, известных, как Десять Колец...’

 

Он вынужден признать, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать.

 

Питер сказал что-то. Баки тоже. Они оба звучали плохо - обеспокоенно, с паникой в голосе, и Питер всё дергал его за рукав, но Стив не мог оторвать глаз от экрана. 

В последний раз замечен на своей последней демонстрации в афганской пустыне.

Пропал без вести, считается погибшим.

\- Стив, пойдем, _сейчас же,_ \- вдруг Баки оказался у него перед лицом и выдернул Питера из его хватки, когда тот начал бледнеть от страха, а затем загородил ему телевизор. Стив резко его оттолкнул и встал на ноги, но Баки вернулся на место и схватил его за плечи с силой, достаточной, чтобы оставить синяки. - Дети, Стив, здесь _дети_. Не пугай их, не надо, не здесь. Давай, пойдем, прямо сейчас.

Без дальнейших промедлений Баки потащил его к двери. Стив не отрывал глаз от экрана, пока перед его носом не закрылась дверь, и он попытался осознать слова, которые только что услышал.

\- Нет, - тихо сказал он, посмотрев на Баки, - нет, это не…

\- Стив, - перебил Баки успокаивающим тоном, - нам нужно ехать домой, выяснить…

\- Нет, - со злостью сказал Стив, резко вырываясь из рук Баки и поворачиваясь обратно к двери. Он хотел увидеть больше. Ему нужно больше доказательств.

Баки обхватил его поперек груди, оторвал от пола и потащил обратно.

\- Нет, Стив, не здесь, не перед Питером и остальными.

Стив сопротивлялся пару секунд, пока не осознал, что Баки был прав. Он не мог так поступить с детьми. Он должен… им не стоило видеть этого. Поэтому он просто расслабился и уронил голову, повторяя одни и те же два слова снова и снова:

\- Нет, Тони, нет, нет, Тони, нет…

Баки поставил его на ноги и повел его по коридору, а в следующую секунду Стив уже жмурился от яркого заката, и Баки открывал перед ним дверь машины и запихивал его внутрь. Стив не сопротивлялся, просто наблюдал, как Баки резкими и быстрыми движениями заводит машину и выезжает на дорогу. В его руке был телефон, он с кем-то говорил. Наверное, с Наташей, или с кем-нибудь ещё, кто сейчас был дома.

Тони. Тони… его больше не было. Они сказали, что он, скорее всего, погиб.

Десять Колец. Стив слышал о них. Это им Тони - Стейн - продавал оружие. Если их главный поставщик перестал их снабжать, значит, теперь они хотели мести. Они хотели Тони Старка.

 

\- ...ты должен меня послушать, Стив, ладно? Ты должен _сконцентрироваться!_ Мы ещё ничего толком не знаем. В новостях был лишь первоначальный отчет, это случилось совсем недавно. Мы узнаем больше. У нас есть контакты, да? Мы их используем, позвоним им, узнаем, что они знают. Стив, всё будет… - Баки замер, потому что он никогда не умел врать Стиву. Вместо этого он нервно провел рукой по волосами и закусил губу. - Мы разберемся с этим. Мы выясним, что случилось.

Стив кивнул и достал свой телефон.

Баки даже не попытался его остановить, когда он снова начал прослушивать его голосовые сообщения.

 

***

 

_‘Привет, в общем, я… в каком-то баре. Не уверен… не особо уверен, что знаю, в каком именно, но я хотел… ну, знаешь. Я сам не знаю, вообще-то. Прост’ хотел позвонить. Ты можешь, ты можешь перезвонить мне, как-нибудь? Когда ты захо… когда ты успокоишься, может быть? Я просто, я хочу… знать. Даже если ты ненавидишь меня, я думаю… в смысле, я надеюсь… я хочу знать, почему. Вот и всё. Просто. Просто позвони мне, Стив, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя. Э. Пока.’_

 

Он пялился в окно, пока его друзья разговаривали на повышенных тонах вокруг него. Они просмотрели все новостные репортажи. Наташа взломала военный банк данных и сейчас искала больше информации. По всей видимости, там было пять конвоев. В целом тридцать человек. Выжили лишь одиннадцать. Их застали врасплох, перебили оружием, которое никогда не должно было оказаться в руках террористов. Оружием Тони.

Большинство источников сходились во мнении: Тони Старк пропал без вести, считался погибшим. 

Прошло два с половиной месяца с последнего раза, когда Стив видел его лицо. Ну… лично, по крайней мере. На телефоне было полно фотографий, и он смотрел все новости и передачи, в которых участвовал Тони, а Тони стал бывать там чаще после того, как Стив ушел. Но всё равно; видеть лицо Тони прямо перед собой, смотреть, как он улыбается, хмурится, двигается, всегда _такой_ эмоциональный - это было совсем другое. Стив всё ещё помнил каждую малейшую деталь. Говорят, специфические детали забываются первыми, когда ты теряешь кого-то, но Стив видел их перед своими глазами ясно как день. Веснушки, разбрызганные на переносице. Длинные ресницы. Небольшой шрам прямо над верхней губой.

Стив подумал, отдаленно, осталось ли вообще что-нибудь из этого, или одна из бомб просто…

Боже. Нет. Он даже не осмеливался думать об этом. Его снова вырвет.

Сотни мыслей пролетали у него в голове, быстро и дезориентированно, и каждая из них граничила с огромной темной мыслью, что Тони, возможно, уже не вернется. Но никто не знал, что произошло на самом деле. Тони никто не видел, его тела никто не нашел. И пока они не найдут, Стив отказывался верить в его смерть.

Тони был бойцом. Он будет в порядке. Он _был_ в порядке.

Со смутным удивлением он осознал, что он уже не находился на кухне их квартиры, а шел по улице, расталкивая прохожих. Куда он шел? На улице уже темнело; последние лучи солнца просачивались сквозь расстояния между зданиями, и Стив всегда считал, что закаты в Бруклине были чем-то прекрасным, но сейчас он этого даже не отразил. Его мозг отказывался воспринимать что-нибудь, кроме воспоминаний о стрельбе, бомбах, криках. Стив прекрасно знал это поле боя. Он был в армии. Он служил в Афганистане какое-то время. Из-за чудовищной жары, прожигающей твою кожу, и сухости воздуха это место становилось одним из самых неблагоприятных, в которых доводилось побывать Стиву. Если Тони был там, живой, то долго он таким не останется. Не без припасов. Не без защиты.

Кто-то закричал на него, когда он отпихнул человека в стену, но он проигнорировал и продолжил идти, продолжил идти туда, куда его несли ноги. Разве это имело какое-то значение? Разве хоть что-нибудь теперь имело _гребаное значение?_ Тони… Тони больше не было, и виноват в этом был Стив и…

Вся сила пропала из него так же неожиданно, как появилась, и он упал на стену, опустился на асфальт и закрыл лицо руками. Горе полностью его проглотило. Раньше оно было тихим. Стив не считал, что имеет право рыдать, не тогда, когда всё это было его виной, поэтому он ограничивал себя беззвучными слезами, которые он быстро вытирал с щек.

Но это было, когда Тони был всё ещё… всё ещё жив. Всё ещё здесь; недостижимый, но рядом.

А сейчас Стив не имел ни малейшего представления. Он не знал, был ли Тони до сих пор жив.

 

Он зажмурился, и внутри него словно сломалась какая-то стена, и он рыдал и рыдал и рыдал.

 

**Тони**

 

Воздух был спертым и ледяным, он съежился перед Инсеном, пока они играли в какую-то настольную игру уже двадцать минут, но его взгляд оставался стеклянным и расфокусированным.

У него болела грудь. Нескончаемым жжением, которое вспыхивало каждый раз, когда он двигался. Он весь пропах потом, но душа здесь, естественно, не было. Он рассеянно подумал, сколько дней уже прошло. Заметил ли кто-нибудь, что он пропал. Было ли кому-нибудь дело, даже если они заметили. Не то чтобы совету директоров так выгодно его искать - в данный момент он был постоянной причиной падения акций. Несомненно, как только он перестанет ставить им палки в колеса, они быстро вернутся к полноценному производству оружия. А если никто кроме него не выжил, то у них даже не будет причин его искать. Они просто решат, что он тоже мертв. Может, Роуди будет его искать… если он тоже выжил.

А ведь всего лишь несколько месяцев назад самой большой из его проблем был слишком рьяный преследователь. Сейчас оглядываться назад было даже смешно. Сейчас он сидел посреди пещеры в руках у террористов и даже не знал, почему они его до сих пор не убили.

\- Ты всё ещё не сказал мне, откуда ты родом, - сказал Тони и поднял взгляд на Инсена, который был занят игральными костями.

Тот тепло улыбнулся.

\- Я живу в маленьком городке, Гульмира, - объяснил он с нежностью, - это очень красивое место… ну, или было им. До того, как они пришли.

 _До того, как они пришли с моим оружием и взорвали всё к чертям,_ закончил Тони в своей голове, но не сказал этого вслух. Он был слишком труслив для этого. Вместо этого он сглотнул и спросил:

\- У тебя есть семья?

И снова Инсен улыбнулся, с любовью и теплотой.

\- Да, - кивнул он, - и я увижусь с ними, когда выберусь отсюда, - он поднял любопытный взгляд. - А что насчет вас, Старк? У вас есть семья?

Вопрос был невинным, но от ответа было гораздо больнее, чем он ожидал. Громко выдохнув и дернув уголком рта, он покачал головой.

\- Не-а, - небрежно бросил он, стараясь не думать, что всего лишь пару месяцев назад ответ мог быть другим.

Инсен наблюдал за ним изучающим взглядом.

\- Выходит, у вас есть всё и ничего, - тихо сказал он.

 _У меня всё равно больше нет ничего, что имело бы значение,_ хотел поспорить Тони, но зачем? Всё равно все видели только это. Они думали, что у него было всё, чего только можно хотеть - деньги, власть, слава, авторитет. Но для Тони это было не так - на самом деле, все эти вещи практически не имели значения.

Но если он по-настоящему что-то любил, то оно никогда не задерживалось. Такова была его жизнь.

В любом случае, он всё равно не был семейным человеком. Это было бы так глупо. Он не мог просто взять и попросить кого-то остаться с ним навсегда. И, господи, он же будет просто кошмарным отцом. Он даже не знал, как должен выглядеть хороший отец, так как _он_ должен это делать? Он никогда не сделает такого с несчастным ребенком. Он прекрасно знал, каково это. Может, он и был мудаком, но он не был жестоким человеком.

Да даже если бы он и хотел семью, всё равно в этом уже не было смысла. Он никогда не покинет эту пещеру живым.

 

***

 

Они хотели, чтобы он построил им Иерихон.

Так сказал ему Инсен, который переводил слова главаря группировки.

Тони сказал нет, он отказался, тогда они топили его, пока он едва не потерял сознание, и затем спросили снова.

Он сказал нет, и они сделали это снова, и снова, и снова.

В конце он даже не мог стоять на ногах, его руки едва удерживали аккумулятор, и, похоже, у него снова начались галлюцинации. Он всё время видел Стива краем глаза. Охрана швырнула его обратно в их пещеру и сказала, что за ним придут завтра. Тони был просто рад, что его больше не топили, пусть даже они повторят это завтра, и послезавтра, и после-послезавтра. Инсен вытер его полотенцем и проверил аккумулятор, затем отвел его к кровати, и Тони всю ночь захлебывался фантомными каплями воды в своих легких. Следующее утро оказалось таким же самым, что было неудивительно, но Тони _не станет_. Он _не скажет_ да, он _не даст им_ … они забрали у него его гордость, его свободу и безопасность, но они не заберут у него силу воли, как бы сильно они…

Кто-то ударил его, и он дернулся вбок и ударился головой о стенку бочки, в которой его топили. Он увидел, как кровь смешивается с водой, и затем его глаза закатились. В следующий раз, когда он пришел в себя, они снова его вытащили и снова спрашивали. Человек пообещал ему, что его отпустят, когда он выполнит работу. Тони прекрасно понимал, что этому нельзя верить - как только он станет ненужным, его убьют. Он знал уже слишком много. Но Инсен был с ним, и он смотрел на него, и его взгляд говорил ему сказать да, ради них обоих, так что Тони протянул дрожащую руку и почувствовал крепкое рукопожатие.

Он не собирался им ничего строить. Он бы никогда. Но так не могло продолжаться… он не был достаточно силен.

Может, через неделю они просто убьют его. Или, может, они действительно его отпустят. Но после всего, что он здесь увидел… после личной встречи с последствиями того, что он сотворил своими руками, он всё равно знал, что не выживет.

Это он и сказал Инсену позже той ночью. В его голосе не было дрожи, не было надежды. Просто факт. Тони знал наверняка, что это был конец. Что к этому его вела вся его дерьмовая жизнь. Работа его жизни, как сказал Инсен. Десятилетиями он строил оружие и считал, что защищает своих людей. Но нет… вот что он делал на самом деле. Продолжал войны, снабжая их припасами. Вот так просто. Но он игнорировал это двадцать лет, потому что так было легче. Даже когда он всё узнал, теперь уже месяцы назад, не сделал всё, что мог бы. Он пытался умиротворить совет директоров. Он пытался найти компромисс. Он должен был просто настоять на своем и сказать _нет_ , но он всё ещё так отчаянно пытался сделать всех счастливыми. Черт возьми, он сам был в этом виноват, он заслужил это всё, в его голове не было ни капли сомнения…

 

\- ...Тогда это очень важная для вас неделя, правда? - твердо сказал Инсен, как будто он слышал всё, о чем думал Тони. Каждую уничижительную и жалкую мысль.

Тони смотрел на него несколько секунд. Что он должен был сделать? Его держали в заложниках в сердце террористической базы, он же не какой-то гребаный шпион, он не герой, он не мог…

Инсен бросил на него ещё один взгляд и развернулся к куче ракет, технического снаряжения и оборудования, которые Десять Колец сложили для него в углу пещеры. Затем он обернулся обратно и вздохнул.

\- Отдохните, Старк, - тепло сказал он, - у вас был тяжелый день. Просто помните, что никто не придет и не спасет вас. Никакого рыцаря в сияющих доспехах не будет, и никакие деньги не решат эту проблему. Решение должно прийти от вас, - он легонько прикоснулся ко лбу Тони и отошел к своей койке.

Тони наблюдал за ним какое-то время, прежде чем склонить свою голову. Он не собирался плакаться - это ему ничем не поможет, и он это знал. Прошел… боже, прошел почти месяц, как его взяли в заложники. А казалось, будто целая вечность. Он почти не видел солнечного света, так что теперь он даже не мог определить, когда снаружи был день, а когда ночь. Он брал пример с распорядка Инсена, чтобы ориентироваться, но всё равно он никогда не мог быть уверен.

Ничего не существовало в этой чертовой пещере, только порох и боль. И вода. Похоже, воды у них было хоть отбавляй.

Он устроился поудобней и посмотрел на паяльник на столе. Его грудь болела. Он устал от этого дерьма. Инсен был прав - теперь он был на финишной прямой. Это был его последний рубеж. Он умрет здесь, и либо он умрет от рук этих отбросов, либо он сделает это по _своим_ стандартам, по _своему_ выбору. Может, заберет с собой пару ублюдков перед смертью. Может, это придаст его жалкой жизни хоть какое-то значение.

Он должен встать и сражаться. Он устал молча ждать смерти.

Кровать скрипнула, когда он сел, аккумулятор тяжелым грузом сидел у него в руках, но у Тони Старка была работа.

 

***

 

Реактор светился так ярко, и тусклый свет ламп вокруг них замерцал. Это было первой красивой вещью, которую Тони увидел в этом месте.

Но он ещё не закончил. Это было только начало.

\- Какая у него мощность? - спросил Инсен, и Тони с легкостью дал ответ, потому что эти цифры начали крутиться в его голове, как только у него зародилась эта идея. Он повернулся к Инсену, чувствуя огонь решительности в своей груди, и махнул ему в сторону стола, за которым он работал всю неделю. Дизайны и планы, которые были видны только тем, кто знал, на что смотреть.

Инсен в недоумении взял бумаги в руки, пока Тони не разложил их перед ним.

\- Это наш билет отсюда, - тихо сказал он и взглянул на впечатленное лицо Инсена. Хорошо. Значит, он не совсем свихнулся. Тони было трудно сказать наверняка - он достаточно долго сидел в этой пещере, чтобы кого угодно свести немного с ума, и да, окей, костюм из железа отдавал чем-то средневековым, но это не значило, что его план не сработает.

Плюс, у Тони было много оружия.

\- Когда мы начинаем? - спросил Инсен, и Тони бросил взгляд на камеру наблюдения в углу пещеры, прежде чем снова посмотреть на планы.

Пан или пропал, правда?

\- Сейчас.

 

***

 

Он работал недостаточно быстро, сказали они и опустили его голову под воду, и он ненавидел ее, он _так сильно_ ее ненавидел, она была стоячей, тухлой, и такой, такой холодной, и когда они выдернули его обратно за волосы, он резко вдохнул и закашлялся, но это только больше их рассмешило. Его швырнули на пол, и они пнули его, подняли его за рубашку, но теперь они стояли достаточно близко, так что Тони разбил одному из них нос.

За это он получил ещё один круг пыток водой.

Те, кто говорили по-английски, называли его, как могли: шлюха, ублюдок, сука, жалкий слабак, урод… и с каждым словом он закрывал глаза и обещал про себя _‘за это ты сдохнешь, я убью тебя, убью, я заставлю тебя заплатить’._

Он зарычал на них, когда они вытащили его из воды.

\- Пошли… вы, - со злостью выплюнул он, когда они пихнули его в стену.

 _‘Прекрати это, Тони’_ отчаянно попросил Стив, из-за чего он зарычал лишь сильнее, потому что _к черту_ его мозг, к черту его идиотскую голову, Стив не должен быть здесь, просто потому что ему больно, это больше не его забота, да и не то чтобы это когда-либо ей было. _‘Ты не облегчишь себе задачу, если будешь с ними бороться.’_  

Его грубо подняли на ноги, и у него порвалась рубашка, пока его тащили к большому корыту. Он попытался вырваться; конечно, он, блять, попытался вырваться, но это было бесполезно. Их было слишком много, и они практически его не кормили. Он был далеко не в лучшей физической форме. Но вместо того, чтобы поставить его на колени и опустить его голову под воду, они лишь толкнули его. Сильно.

Он упал на колени и задохнулся от боли, сложившись пополам. Когда его снова толкнули, в этот раз он полностью упал в корыто. Лицо, тело, ноги. Он полностью погрузился под воду. Его прошил чистейший ужас, когда он подумал об аккумуляторе, об электромагните, нет, _нет_ , его убьет током, он так долго пытался держать его над водой, он не мог проиграть сейчас...

 _‘Всё хорошо’_ сказал Стив, когда Тони задохнулся от паники, _‘у тебя сейчас реактор, помнишь?’_

Он поднял голову и вытер воду с лица. Она была абсолютно ледяной, и холодный воздух пещеры не улучшал ситуацию. Он бросил убийственный взгляд охране, но те лишь достали его из корыта, разрывая его рубашку ещё больше. Спустя несколько секунд один из них сказал что-то на языке, который Тони не понимал, и они все кивнули и двинулись к выходу. Тони удивленно моргнул. Раньше такого никогда не было.

Они все быстро вышли, и Тони услышал, как закрылся железный замок. Эта комната была полностью пустой и крошечной, и только через несколько минут Тони осознал их намерения.

Он насквозь промок, а температура быстро падала с приближением ночи.

Они хотели, чтобы он здесь заледенел.

Он яростно пинал и бил дверь, матерясь на всех языках, которые знал. Они не открыли - не то чтобы Тони ожидал этого. Это было наказание за его длинный язык, и он это знал - они оставят его здесь, пока он не будет на грани жизни и смерти, а затем снова заставят работать.

Это хотя бы заставило его слабо улыбнуться. Потому что он определенно собирался поработать, но не чтобы построить им гребаные ракеты.

Ударив дверь в последний раз, он снял остатки своей рубашки и свернулся у стены, прижав колени к груди, и попытался выжать воду из волос. Его руки уже начинали дрожать, но в нем горела злость и желание выбраться отсюда любой ценой.

И он выберется. Он вернется домой или умрет, пытаясь, подумал он упрямо и приготовился ждать.

 

**Стив**

 

Он сидел за столом, сцепив руки в замок, напротив своего связного и пытался сохранять самообладание.

Тот был довольно неприятным человеком. Маленький и тощий, с редкой щетиной и грязными волосами, которые он всё время зачесывал назад. Его лицо и руки были усыпаны шрамами, и Стив заметил его слегка неестественную позу. Ранение в левом боку, скорее всего, уже давнее, как результат работы в этом бизнесе. Стив не был хорошо с ним знаком - через друга друга, как и большинство контактов в их деле, но он был хорошо знаком с чувством неприязни. У этого человека не было принципов. Его не волновало ничего, кроме денег.

Но Стив был в отчаянии. И если тому нужны были деньги… что ж, Стива это устраивало.

С первой секунды наедине с этим человеком Стив понимал, что теперь он ходит по краю. Теперь он коснулся глубоких, тёмных сторон мира, в котором работал, где люди могли сделать что угодно за хорошую сумму, даже продать своих собственных братьев. Каждый за себя, и ничего уже не спасет тебя, если кто-то другой заплатит больше. На этого связного Стива навела Наташа, которая знала его через ряд одолжений, которые были сделаны несколько лет назад и включали в себя незаконную сделку и довольно серьезное расследование ФБР, из которого она сумела его вызволить. За ним числился должок, и сейчас Наташа воспользовалась этим ради Стива. За это он был ей бесконечно благодарен - он знал, как высоко она ценит своих связных, и как только этот долг будет погашен, больше никаких одолжений она не получит. Она тратила эту возможность на него.

Мужчина рассматривал его несколько минут, затем откинулся на стуле и закинул руки за голову. Он довольно ухмыльнулся и выгнул бровь.

\- Капитан, - медленно сказал он, - я много о тебе слышал.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - холодно ответил Стив, - про нас часто любят писать в газетах.

\- Не то чтобы этим можно хвастаться в нашем бизнесе, но и вы не совсем нормальные ребята, правда?

Стив поборол желание вздохнуть и сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица.

\- Как мне тебя называть, - спросил он, игнорируя предыдущий вопрос.

\- Джек-Убийца.

Желание вздохнуть усилилось раз в десять. Он неверяще повторил кличку в своей голове, но никак не прокомментировал. Он не мог позволить себе обидеть его, ведь у него могла быть информация, необходимая Стиву. Поэтому он просто мысленно сократил его имя до Джека в своей голове.

\- Понятно. Ты знаешь, зачем Наташа позвонила тебе?

Джек цокнул и рассеянно потер шрам над бровью. Отголосок воспоминаний, подумал Стив.

\- Она сказала, что пришло время вернуть долг. Видимо, у меня есть информация, которая тебе нужна?

Стив кивнул, несмотря на то, что ему до тошноты не хотелось признавать, что он просил помощи у человека, который обладал этой информацией лишь благодаря своим обширным знаниям в незаконной продаже оружия. Легкие деньги, с отвращением подумал Стив.

\- Когда ты в последний раз был в Афганистане? - спросил он, немного наклонившись вперед.

Джек склонил голову на бок и задумался.

\- Где-то полгода назад, - он пожал плечами, - просто по работе. Был там не больше двух недель.

\- Кому ты продавал?

Джек засмеялся.

\- О, что-то мне не совсем понятно, каким боком это тебя касается? Я никого не сдаю. Да и вообще, это моя работа - я не хочу, чтобы ты переманивал моих клиентов.

\- Ты действительно считаешь, что я хочу иметь дело с твоими клиентами? - прорычал Стив. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, какие мы люди. Мы не торгуем оружием.

Джек лишь пожал плечами, довольная ухмылка вновь вернулась на его лицо.

\- Ну, тебе же хуже, - сказал он Стиву.

На один момент он задумался о том, чтобы просто податься вперед и проломить его голову через стол. Подобные мысли постоянно крутились в его голове… с того момента, как он потерял Тони в первый раз. Он был резким и злым. Всегда на грани окончательного срыва. Он считал, это будет легко - просто достать из него информацию. Забрать ее любыми способами. Это было бы так просто – такой тюфяк как Джек расколется уже через час. Но Стив не за этим сюда пришел. Подобной тактикой он лишь заработает себе и своей команде плохую репутацию, а в их мире репутация имела огромную ценность. Он не хотел, чтобы люди перестали им доверять.

Поэтому он заставил себя натянуто улыбнуться.

\- Может, и так, - ответил он ровным голосом, - но вот так мы работаем. И ты должен Наташе. И мне было бы очень неприятно распространять информацию, что ты оказался простым обманщиком, который не держит своих слов. Сомневаюсь, что это пойдет на пользу твоему бизнесу.

Ухмылка Джека дрогнула, но он сумел вернуть ее на место уже через секунду.

\- Братишка, _никто_ в этом бизнесе не держит своих слов.

Стив снова сдержался и не вздохнул, и даже не разбил этому идиоту нос. Вместо этого он улыбнулся и спокойно кивнул.

\- Я ожидал, что ты так ответишь, поэтому захватил кое-что, что может тебя заинтересовать.

Он опустил руку в карман и достал небольшую футляр, который на первый взгляд казался чем-то вроде губной помады. Однако, когда Стив открыл его и перевернул, они оба увидели цепочку блестящих камней, рассыпающихся по поверхности стола.

Стив опустошил футляр, пока все бриллианты не оказались на столе.

Джек открыл рот и протянул руку вперед.

\- Откуда у тебя…

Стив перехватил его любопытную руку, чтобы тот не успел схватить то, что ему не принадлежало. Пока.

\- Достать их было непросто, признаю, - да уж, довольно непросто. Расстроятся же эти контрабандисты, когда проснутся завтра утром и обнаружат, что из их товара загадочно исчезли бриллианты ценой в полмиллиона долларов. – И я не собираюсь расставаться с ними, пока не получу, что хочу.

К этому моменту глаза Джека блестели от сложившейся перспективы, пока он пристально разглядывал камни.

\- Что ты хочешь знать?

Стив наклонился вперед.

\- Кому ты продавал?

\- Человеку, который называет себя Ариан. Не знаю его. Никогда лично не встречал. Но ему нужны были боеприпасы, а я всегда рад помочь в этом вопросе.

\- Он работает на Десять Колец?

Джек поднял взгляд и выгнул бровь.

\- Нет. Но я знаю того, кто работает. Или работал.

Стив опустил взгляд на бриллианты, рассеянно перебирая их в ладони.

\- Как мне с ним связаться?

\- Ты не можешь просто ‘связаться’ с ним, Капитан, - Джек насмешливо покачал головой. – Он так не работает. Мы здесь не о какой-то банде из Нью Йорка разговариваем…

Стив медленно поднялся и склонился над Джеком. Тот немного отодвинулся назад.

\- Меня не волнует, хочет он со мной разговаривать или нет, - тихо проинформировал он. – Мне не нужно с ним встречаться. Мне просто нужна локация. Так что ты скажешь мне ее, прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста.

\- Эй, послушай, я не могу разбрасываться такой информацией, окей? – Джек сглотнул, уже начав нервничать к этому моменту. – Это очень жесткая политика.

Стив лишь засмеялся, схватил его за воротник и поднял его в воздух. Джек запищал и вцепился в руку Стива, но он этого даже не заметил.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что мне не насрать на вашу политику? – прошептал он. – Ты _искренне_ веришь, что это стоит в списке моих приоритетов? Скажи мне, где мне найти твоего человека. Или я покажу тебе, детально, насколько мне плевать.

Джек истерично закивал.

\- Ладно, ладно, его зовут Джевайс, последний раз я слышал, что он где-то в Хан Нешин! Но это было много месяцев назад, а они передвигаются очень часто – черт, он даже не работает с ними больше! Я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю, только отпусти меня уже.

Стив помедлил несколько секунд, глядя ему в глаза и пытаясь понять, блефовал тот или нет, прежде чем уронить его обратно на стул. Джек испуганно отодвинулся от Стива, пока не уперся в стену.

\- Ты чокнулся, если думаешь, что ты их найдешь, - сказал Джек. – Они прячутся в пустыне. В горах. Афганистан огромный. И тот, кого ты ищешь, никогда не скажет тебе, где они находятся.

Стив больше не смотрел на него. Он уставился в стену над его головой.

\- Если он не скажет, то я найду кого-нибудь более здравомыслящего.

Джек помолчал, но затем прыснул от смеха. Это было неприятно.

\- Ну, удачи с этим, братишка. Но эти ребята… они не берут заложников. Если они тебя поймают, то тебе конец. Поверь мне, я знал людей, которые перешли им дорогу. Ничем приятным это не закончилось. Да и если верить слухам, то Старк сейчас их личная сучка, так что у них теперь ещё больше…

Он резко замолчал, когда Стив схватил его за горло и впечатал его в стену с такой силой, что за ним штукатурка треснула. Джек выпучил глаза, и слова застряли у него в глотке.

\- Скажи ещё одно слово об этом, и я сделаю так, что ты больше никогда не заговоришь, ты меня понял? – прошептал Стив, сжимая пальцы вокруг тощей шеи Джека. Тот захрипел, пытаясь достать носками до пола. Единственное, что останавливало Стива от того, чтобы свернуть ему шею - это тот факт, что Наташа разозлится. Джек останется в живых, но только ради нее.

Джек отчаянно кивнул, и Стив наконец бросил его на пол, чуть помедлив. Тот вжался в стену и схватил себя за горло.

\- Наташа зайдет, и ты скажешь ей всё, что нам нужно знать. Спасибо за сотрудничество.

Стив развернулся, готовый выйти из комнаты, но услышал тихое бормотание Джека за спиной:

\- Ты… ты ненормальный… двинутый…

Ну, это хотя бы заставило его улыбнуться.

\- Скорее всего, - признал он, - но совсем чуть-чуть.

 

***

 

Следующие несколько месяцев Стив жил на пределе своих возможностей.

Он собирал информацию, где только мог. Заново привлекал старые контакты, которые были более знакомы с подпольными экстремистскими группировками. Он тренировал свое тело до пика физических сил, не спал сутками - не только потому что ему нужно было работать, выслеживать людей и искать одного человека посреди пустыни, но ещё и потому что каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, сон окончательно покидал его. Теперь сон стал для него роскошью, которую он больше не мог себе позволить. Теперь он проводил ночь на местном стрельбище, тренируя свой прицел.

Он должен быть способен застрелить человека с закрытыми глазами. И когда придет время (а оно _придет_ ), он будет достаточно подготовлен, чтобы у тех, кто встанет у него на пути, не было никакой надежды.

Прошло два месяца с того дня, как Тони похитили. Все твердили, что он мертв. Полковник Роудс руководил спасательной миссией всё это время, но она больше была нацелена на то, чтобы привезти домой его тело, а не вернуть из плена живым. Но Стив не был с этим согласен. Они ни с кем из них не был согласен.

Тони был жив. И Стив найдет его.

Наташа узнала из американских военных информационных баз всё, что можно, о местонахождении нападения на конвой. Они знали маршруты полковника Роудса и его команды, и согласно источникам Стива, те были далеко от цели. Его солдаты находились на огромном расстоянии от того места, о котором говорили все его источники - с их темпами они ещё месяца два будут искать приблизительные окрестности базы, на которую указывали слухи. 

У Тони осталось не так много времени.

\- Мы должны выдвигаться _прямо сейчас_ , - спорил Стив с Пегги и Баки одной ночью, сжав края кухонной стойки и решительно глядя на друзей.

\- Стив, тогда мы будем бесцельно скитаться по афганской пустыне, и ты это знаешь, - рявкнула Пегги, нервно откидывая волосы со своего лица, - у нас есть наводка, да, но Афганистан громаден. Нам нужно подождать. Нам нужно сузить площадь поиска…

\- У нас _нет времени_ сужать площадь поиска, - непреклонно прорычал Стив. - Тони где-то там, и мы знаем, что Десять Колец оперируют на востоке, постепенно передвигаясь к северной части пустыни. На прошлой неделе мой источник поклялся своей жизнью, что им идут поставки из Кашина. Если мы перехватим…

Он остановился, заметив взгляды, которыми обменялись Пегги и Баки. Он злобно на них глянул.

\- Что.

Баки покачал головой и перевел взгляд на Клинта, который только что вошел.

\- Ничего, - ответил он, уронив голову.

Стив прекрасно видел, что Баки несет чушь, поэтому упрямо сложил руки на груди.

\- _Что_ , Баки, - резко переспросил он. - Говори.

Наташа, которую он даже не заметил, внезапно заговорила резким тоном, походя к Баки и холодно глядя на Стива.

\- Не надо с ним так разговаривать, Стив.

Он недовольно на нее посмотрел, но она не отвела взгляд. В конце концов он вздохнул. Она была права.

\- Прости, Бак… я просто…

\- Я знаю, - он почувствовал руку на своем плече и чуть наклонился к нему, потому что это был Баки - ему можно было быть немного слабее перед Баки. - Всё нормально, Стив. У тебя выдалась не самая лучшая пара месяцев, верно? Я переживу, если ты немного поогрызаешься. Я крепкий орешек, не волнуйся.

Он поднял взгляд, когда Клинт запрыгнул на стойку и схватил пачку мюсли.

\- Ну, так что, какие у нас планы по поводу миссии ‘спасти Тони’?

И снова, будто они не могли этому сопротивляться, Баки и Пегги переглянулись. На этот раз Стив лишь вздохнул.

\- Вы уже обсудили это, правда? - устало сказал он.

Пегги на секунду прикрыла глаза и затем повернулась к нему.

\- Немного, - ответила она подозрительно нежным тоном. Когда она открыла глаза, в них было лишь сожаление, и она нервно теребила в руках край своей рубашки. Пегги Картер нервничала - такое нечасто можно было увидеть.

\- Стив, - начала она, переплетая их пальцы вместе, - Стив, мы просто… нам кажется, что ты вкладываешь слишком много веры в идею, что Тони…

\- Что он всё ещё жив, - закончил Баки, когда Пегги не смогла. Он крепко сжимал плечо Стива, но смотрел в окно. - Слушай, ты знаком… ты знаком с подобными ситуациями. Он… Тони гражданский. И они взнесли на воздух весь конвой, в котором он ехал. Это…

\- Он жив, - тихо сказал Стив, и Баки лишь громко вздохнул, но ему было всё равно - он не сдастся, в этот раз не сдастся. - Он жив, Бак. Я это знаю.

\- Баки хочет сказать, что ты просто убьешь себя, пытаясь найти человека, которого наверняка уже с нами нет, - отчаянно сказала ему Пегги. - Стив, дорогой, я _знаю_ , что ты скучаешь по нему, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, и я понимаю, но…

\- Пегги, я не остановлюсь, пока не верну его домой, - перебил Стив, и его голос был спокойным, но его мозг пылал огнем эмоций, горем, единственной целью. Найти Тони, вернуть его. Любой ценой. Сейчас он продолжал жить только ради этой цели.

Он посмотрел на своих друзей, поджал губы и затем улыбнулся.

\- Это всё, что у меня осталось, - прошептал он. - Я уже подвел его однажды. Я отказываюсь делать это снова. Я не подведу его. Я не… могу. Я не прошу вас идти за мной - вообще-то, я бы предпочел, чтобы вы этого не делали - но какой бы выбор вы ни приняли, я не остановлюсь. Сидеть на месте и ничего не делать… это сведет меня с ума. Ты же это понимаешь, - он беспомощно пожал плечами. - Я просто должен это сделать. Я должен попытаться.

\- Тони бы не хотел, чтобы ты умер из-за него, - возразила Пегги, и какая-то часть Стива хотела засмеяться, но другая часть знала, что она права. Тони бы не хотел. Тони бы протянул руку своему злейшему врагу, если нужно. Вот таким вот бесконечно добрым он был.

\- Я сделал много вещей, которые Тони не хотел, чтобы я делал, - он сделал шаг вперед и снова посмотрел на карту. - Видимо, список пополнится.

На кухне воцарилась тишина, и он знал, что четыре пары глаз сейчас смотрят на него, но ему было всё равно. Он потерял способность переживать, когда посмотрел те новости два месяца и четыре дня назад.

Ничего не имело значения, кроме Тони.

\- Ну, а я тебе верю, - внезапно выпалил Клинт, и Стив удивленно повернулся к другу, пока тот засовывал в рот горсть мюсли и с любопытством разглядывал карту. - Если бы он был мертв, они бы уже нашли тело. А раз не нашли, значит, он всё ещё представляет ценность для своих похитителей. Тони крепкий перец. Он не сдастся без драки, - Клинт перевел взгляд на Стива и слегка кивнул. - Мне кажется, мы уже сделали достаточно, чтобы испортить ему жизнь, ты так не думаешь? Самое время сделать для него что-то хорошее.

\- Согласна, - сказала Наташа, что было… определенно сюрпризом. Стив считал, что из них четверых ей больше всех не нравилась эта затея. Но когда он посмотрел на нее, в ее глазах он тоже увидел вину. Наташа Романов была хороша в своем деле, но когда она что-то упускала, она всегда винила в этом себя. Она не прощала себе никаких упущений. А то, что случилось с Тони… это было огромным упущением с их стороны.

Пегги крепче сжала его руку.

\- Я останусь с тобой и сделаю всё, что могу, для тебя, - сказала она, положив голову ему на плечо. - Но пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не возлагай больших надежд, что мы найдем его живым и здоровым. Мы имеем дело с ужасными, _ужасными_ людьми. Ты только загонишь себя в угол.

Он кивнул и повернулся к Баки. Потому что, да, он мог сделать это в одиночку - но, черт возьми, это совсем не значило, что он этого хотел. Но всё было в порядке, потому что Баки улыбался - немного безнадежно, но улыбался.

\- Как я уже говорил: я пойду за тобой куда угодно, Стив, - сказал ему его лучший друг. - И Клинт прав. Старк совсем не прост. Если кто-то и может там выжить, то это он.

Стива накрыло волной облегчения, и он медленно кивнул. Он знал, что его друзья сомневались - знал и понимал их. Но он всё равно имел в виду то, что сказал. Он не остановится. Не сейчас. С момента исчезновения Тони единственным спасением Стива была мысль, что он его вернет. И сейчас он держался за нее изо всех сил. У него ничего больше не осталось. Только эта миссия, это задание.

Вернуть Тони домой. Или умереть, пытаясь.

 

***

 

Поиск. Допрос. Тупик.

Поиск. Допрос. Тупик.

Поиск. Допрос. Зацепка. Проверка.

Тупик.

 

Так продолжалось какое-то время. После пятого раза Стив перестал вести счет. От незнания было легче. Вместо этого он смотрел на время и считал часы с последнего момента, когда Тони был дома.

 

***

 

Он сидел на балконе с сигаретой в руке и наблюдал закат, когда Баки подошел к нему и протянул руку. Стив молча достал зажигалку из кармана и бросил тому. 

\- Чтобы ты знал, я всё ещё не одобряю эту привычку, но, наверное, не мне теперь тебя судить.

\- Это уж точно, - пробормотал Баки, быстро прикурил и оперся о перила рядом со Стивом, глядя на заходящее солнце вместе с ним. - Ты бросаешь после того, как это всё закончится, ты понял? Ты не сдохнешь раньше меня, это запрещено.

Стив засмеялся.

\- Как кафе?

\- Многолюдно. Сегодня приходили маленькие близняшки. Я думал, умру от милоты. Наташа им даже улыбнулась, а это значит, что она практически полюбила их и планирует украсть себе.

Он улыбнулся и постарался игнорировать тяжесть в груди, когда посмотрел на своего лучшего друга.

\- Ты решишься на это когда-нибудь? - спросил он, как будто они не обсуждали это уже раз десять. Хотя обычно в такие моменты в них было гораздо больше алкоголя.

Баки глянул на него и громко вздохнул, сжимая руками перила. Его длинные волосы упали ему на лицо от ветра, и он мотнул головой. Глубоко затянувшись, он пожал плечами.

\- В идеальном мире, - сказал он, выдыхая дым, - в мире, где я бы смог дать им хорошую жизнь. Я бы хотел этого. Больше всего на свете.

Стив улыбнулся. _В идеальном мире_ , пронеслось эхом в его голове. _В идеальном мире мы бы все были счастливы._

\- Да. Да, я тоже.

Баки удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Ты никогда не говорил мне этого, - слегка шокированно сказал он.

Стив пожал плечами и отвернулся обратно к закату. На другом конце света солнце только начинает подниматься для Тони.

\- Никогда не думал об этом раньше, - легко ответил он.

Баки ничего на это не ответил. Стив его понимал. Что тут можно было сказать? Это так глупо, так бесконечно смешно и глупо - менять все свои жизненные планы из-за человека, которого ты знаешь шесть месяцев. Но… Тони взял и перевернул все его идеалы и его взгляд на мир. Стив встретил его, думая, что не умеет любить по-настоящему. Он ушел от него, болезненно и несомненно зная, что умеет. И это было так просто - потерять голову, вообразить себе что-то большее. Постоянство.

Сейчас было даже смешно думать об этом.

Но он так хотел, чтобы у Баки и Наташи был этот шанс. Наверное, сначала они могут пожениться… хотя, кто знает, с этими двумя. Они редко следовали привычным моделям поведения. Может, однажды они это и сделают. Завяжут с этой жизнью и станут настоящей семьей, о какой Баки мечтал с двенадцати лет. Или, может, они никогда не остановятся… может, только такую жизнь они и увидят. Стив не мог сказать. Но надеялся на первый вариант. Его друзья заслуживали счастья. Жизнь их уже достаточно потрепала.

К тому же, у Наташи и Баки были бы просто очаровательные (пусть и ужасно жестокие) дети. И Стив всегда хотел стать дядей.

 

\- Что ты собираешься делать? - спросил Баки, и Стив осознал, что они молчали уже какое-то время. - После, я имею в виду. Если ты найдешь его.

Стив подумал над этим пару секунд. Он опустил взгляд на улицы; на отца, ведущего своего сына за руку через дорогу; на пожилую женщину и ее таксу, выходящих из магазина. Он так давно не чувствовал себя частью обычного мира. Он скучал по нему.

\- Наверное, постараюсь исправить то, что сломал, - пробормотал он, думая о мягких губах и вьющихся волосах и самых красивых карих глазах на всём белом свете.

 

***

 

Клинт прибежал к нему во вторник в 19:15 с новостями.

 

Два месяца и двадцать пять дней. Тони пропал два месяца и двадцать пять дней назад. Воздушные силы не могли найти никаких доказательств, что он был жив, и все считали, что Тони Старк пропал навсегда. Ну, не считая Стива и его команды.

Это был обычный день поисков, тренировок и попыток не думать о чем-то не слишком поверхностном. Стив устал. Баки смог заставить его прижать задницу и посмотреть какую-то глупую романтическую комедию. Стив не знал, как это случилось, но его тело поблагодарило его за отдых, когда он уселся перед телевизором.

Где-то около часа его мысли были заняты только происходящим в фильме, и он был спокоен. 

А затем Клинт ворвался в дверь на такой скорости, что дверная ручка оставила трещину в смежной стене, и Стив с Баки наставили на него пистолеты ещё до того, как успели повернуться.

Клинт лишь смотрел на них диким взглядом и пытался отдышаться. 

 

\- Тони жив.

 

Стив застыл на месте, пока Баки убрал пистолет и быстро подошел к Клинту.

\- Источник? - резко спросил он, сразу переходя к делу.

\- Девчонка Пегги из Пакистана, - ответил Клинт. - Она услышала разговор о поставке в пустыню для ‘Торговца Смертью’. И у нее есть последняя известная локация.

Баки выматерился. Стив постарался сделать вдох.

\- Он жив, - выдохнул он.

Клинт перевел на него взгляд и кивнул. Баки тоже повернулся к Стиву с таким взглядом, будто боялся, что он может взорваться в любую секунду. Откровенно говоря, Стив сам этого боялся. Надежда, боль и страх, которые копились в нем месяцами… сейчас вырывались наружу. Яростным переполняющим жжением под ребрами. Он искал месяцами. Он отчаянно работал, исследовал. Пегги всё чаще и чаще говорила ему не возлагать больших надежд. Он начал думать, что она может быть права.

Но Тони был где-то там. У него был _шанс_.

А большего ему и не нужно.

 

\- Звоните в воздушные силы, - сказал Стив, не слыша своего собственного голоса из-за шума в ушах, - и организуйте нам полёт в Афганистан.

 

**Тони**

 

Броня была готова.

 

Он взглянул на Инсена, который уставился на нее со смесью страха и восхищения. Время пришло, они сделают это с утра. Через двадцать четыре часа они будут свободны или мертвы. Тони в любом случае не пойдет на попятный. Он закончит начатое, пока не дойдет до самого конца.

Он не хотел оставлять после себя такое наследие. И если он выберется отсюда, то сделает всё возможное, чтобы изменить это.

Тони заметил дату на компьютере неделю или две назад и с того момента изо всех сил старался отсчитывать часы. В общем и целом, прошло где-то три месяца. Здесь в пещерах время перестало иметь значение, но оно всё равно казалось вечностью для Тони. Три месяца в плену. Три месяца рабства, где ты лишь пешка в чьих-то руках. Он так долго сидел в темноте, видел солнечный свет только во снах. Они неделями не выпускали его из пещер.

Он не знал, почему, но эта мысль заставила его подумать о Стиве - о том, как его лицо сияло в утренних лучах, как его волосы превращались в нимб на подушке. Он уже давно бросил попытки отогнать подобные мысли. Память о нем - о человеке, которым он был, пусть даже это всё было ложью - это всё, за что Тони осталось цепляться. Да и вообще - в этих пещерах, где не было ни света, ни звука, ничего, кроме смерти и машинного масла, воспоминания стали… легче. Он всё равно наверняка скоро умрет, поэтому теперь он мог сказать это:

Стив Роджерс любил его. Несмотря на его поступки, несмотря на его решения - Тони знал, что Стив любил его. Может, он не хотел этого. Может, ему это не нравилось. Но он полюбил его, глубоко и всецело, и даже Тони не мог этого отрицать; не тогда, когда доказательства были у него прямо под носом.

И что было ещё хуже - Тони тоже его любил. Несмотря на то, что не хотел. Несмотря на то, что ему это не нравилось. 

Несмотря на то, что он притворялся, будто не любил.

Он любил. По-настоящему любил.

Если бы мир был добрее, то у них даже мог бы быть шанс.

 

\- Вы боитесь смерти, мистер Старк? - хрипло спросил Инсен - охрана забрала его днем и сделала что-то с его горлом. Тони не знал, что именно, потому что тот отказывался говорить. Он просто продолжил работать. Его стойкости Тони мог только позавидовать.

Он перевел взгляд на шлем; на черную пустоту вместо глаз, на резкие линии лицевой пластины. Он будет пуленепробиваемым, и этого будет достаточно. Должно быть достаточно. Он вложил в этот костюм свою душу, потому что именно она стояла на кону. И ещё жизнь Инсена, а также жизни тысяч мирных жителей, которые стали жертвами его невежества. Он всё исправит. Он вернул взгляд на Инсена и покачал головой.

\- Нет, - пробормотал он, положив руку на реактор. Дышать было больно, каждую секунду. Шрамы до сих пор заживали. Ему приходилось каждый день мыть руки десятки раз в попытке избежать инфекции, и им приходилось очищать каждую вещь, прежде чем Тони мог ее коснуться. С подобной раной любые бактерии приведут к смертельному исходу.

Инсен поднял брови, будто был удивлен такому ответу.

\- Правда? Почему нет?

Тони задумался. Подумал об этой ситуации; о страхе, сжимающем его сердце каждый день, который приходил с осознанием того, что любая секунда может стать последней. Подумал о своем прошлом - о бомбах, которые он строил и взрывал; о войнах, которые он наверняка лишь подпитывал, отчаянно пытаясь угодить отцу, который давным-давно оставил его, ещё задолго до своей смерти. Подумал о семнадцатилетнем себе, сидящем с бутылкой виски и кейсом самых сильных таблеток кодеина своей матери перед собой, желая просто проглотить их все, чтобы больше ничего не чувствовать.

\- Я не боюсь смерти, - заговорил он, переводя взгляд на ракеты своей собственной разработки у стены, которые принесли столько страданий невинным людям. 

Он посмотрел на Инсена и жестко улыбнулся губами, на которых уже высохла кровь.

\- Я и есть смерть.

 

**Стив**

 

Он знал, что афганская пустыня была большой.

Но он забыл, _насколько_.

 

Они целыми днями шерстили дюны и горные цепи на своей вертушке. Стив попросил об ответном одолжении одного пилота из Кабула, так что теперь у них был вертолет и трехдневный запас топлива. Они летали уже второй день, и помимо серьезного солнечного ожога на его шее похвастаться им было нечем.

Клинт с Наташей сидели в кабине пилота, а Баки и Пегги проверяли оружие. Стиву строго приказали прижать задницу и помалкивать. Они все знали, что он должен позволить команде выполнять их работу, ведь именно для этого они были здесь. Естественно, ему от этого было не легче. Он хотел заниматься всем, чем только можно.

Баки дал ему антистрессовый мячик после третьего часа. Ну, Стив мог оценить попытку, но больше предпочитал возиться со своим пистолетом. Гораздо лучше успокаивает.

Он задумался, что Тони будет делать, если Стив сумеет до него добраться. Обречет ли его реакция их всех на верную смерть. Может, он откажется идти со Стивом? Что, если он закричит? Господи, что, если он решит, что Стив тоже хочет его убить…

Он покачал головой, чтобы отогнать эти мысли, закусил губу и посмотрел на безграничную пустыню за окном. Он придумает что-нибудь. Всё разрешится. Стив знал это. 

\- Сколько у нас осталось? - крикнул Стив в сторону кабины, и Клинт бросил взгляд на приборную панель.

\- Около трех часов, потом придется возвращаться, чтобы заправиться.

Стив вздохнул и закрыл глаза. От треска лопастей у него раскалывалась голова… хотя, если честно, причина могла быть просто в стрессе. Он громко ударился затылком о стену вертолета, достал пачку жвачки из кармана и закинул одну себе в рот. Сейчас бы покурить.

 _Боже, да возьми ты себя в руки_ , заругал он себя, когда увидел, как дрожат его пальцы. Они дрожали с момента, как они сели на самолет до Кабула. _Ты не сможешь ему помочь, если будешь не в себе._

Эта мысль его рассмешила. Потому что, серьезно? Не в себе? Да он был не в себе с момента, как посмотрел на Тони и подумал ‘я хочу тебя’. С этого момента всё покатилось под откос.

Пески расстилались под ними удручающим полотном, и Стив отвернулся, когда раскаленный ветер подул ему в лицо. Он помнил, как это ощущалось там. Оказалось, что песок был одним из самых опасных и раздражающих моментов всей их миссии. Он забирался в оружие, в транспорт, в раны, он был неудобным и не предоставлял никакого укрытия. В пустыне ты был как на открытой ладони. Но когда его только взяли в армию - он всё ещё был оптимистично настроен, хотел выполнять свой долг. Теперь тот Стив казался ему совершенно другим человеком. Иногда он по нему скучал, действительно скучал. Тот хотя бы умел смеяться, в отличие от Стива в эти дни. 

Он в очередной раз вздохнул и отогнал эту мысль, снова поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на горизонт. Это всё было так рискованно. Они не только активно искали террористическую базу, но ещё и находились в одном воздушном пространстве с американскими воздушными силами под руководством человека, который ненавидел его всем сердцем. Стив не сомневался, что полковник Роудс арестует его, если заметит в воздухе. Стив не мог его винить - насколько случайной может оказаться встреча с бывшим своего лучшего друга в том месте, где Тони предположительно держали в плену? Они отправили Роудсу предположительные координаты, но они сделали это анонимно. Так что полковник явно удивится, если наткнется на Стива и его веселую банду отбросов посреди афганской пустыни.

Черт, иногда он очень хотел, чтобы его жизнь была попроще.

 

\- Кэп? - немного неуверенно позвала Наташа. - В этих горах отмечены какие-нибудь поселения?

Он резко встал, чтобы проверить карту.

\- Нет. Здесь пусто.

\- Ну, в этом ты неправ, - сказала ему Наташа и дернула головой вправо. - Смотри.

Он подошел к другой стороне вертолета и выглянул на серые однообразные горы. Сперва он ничего не увидел, но спустя несколько секунд его глаза остановились на пологой расщелине, где был установлен тент. За ним последовали другие многочисленные тенты, и Стив увидел крошечные точки, двигающиеся по поверхности. Люди. 

Он сглотнул и повернулся к команде.

\- Снижайся, - приказал он, - нам нужно рассмотреть получше.

Наташа кивнула и плавно опустилась. За поворотом горного хребта тенты переросли в целую переносную деревню. Посреди пустыни, без каких либо дорог, ведущих к ней.

Это было оно. Это место они искали всё это время.

\- Мы можем спуститься к…

\- Черт! - воскликнул Клинт, и Наташа тут же замерла в воздухе, из-за чего Стив потерял равновесие. Он резко повернулся к кабине, где Клинт наклонился вперед. - Черт, мне кажется, нас засекли. Смотри. Черт, Таш, кто-то засек наш сигнал.

Наташа выругалась и развернула вертолет, чтобы вновь скрыться за горами. 

\- Откуда у них здесь приборы, чтобы… - она резко замолчала, бросая взгляд на Стива. - Ладно, не важно, как, важно понять…

Внезапно в воздухе раздался треск, и Стив инстинктивно пригнулся, когда пулеметная очередь прошила воздух пустыни. Через секунду он услышал металлические звуки пуль, бьющих по панелями вертолета. Пока что ничего серьезного, но если у них в арсенале есть что-то помощнее, то им не поздоровится. Они были в гражданском вертолете, а не в военном.

\- Я разворачиваюсь, - крикнула Наташа, направляясь в безопасность горных пиков. - Это слишком рискованно.

\- Нет! - закричал Стив. - Нет, Наташа, нет, мы так близко, Тони может…

\- Стив, если останемся здесь, _мы трупы,_ \- рявкнула Наташа из кабины пилота, - и поверь мне, тогда мы уж точно ничем не поможем Тони. Мы вернемся завтра…

\- ЗАВТРА ОН УЖЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ МЕРТВ! - от отчаяния и жары он начал впадать в истерику. - Нат, мы не можем… просто высади меня, пожалуйста…

\- Нет, - твердо сказала она и резко повернула вертолет, когда новая пулеметная очередь разрезала воздух, в этот раз с другой стороны. - Блять, у них была охрана… Стив, я отступаю. Баки, проследи, чтобы он мне не мешал.

Со стороны гор раздавались выстрелы, и Стив беспомощно смотрел, как Наташа уворачивается, пытаясь скрыться как можно быстрее. Стив знал, что завтра Десять Колец будут готовы их встретить. Это был их единственный шанс застать их врасплох. Стив не мог его упустить.

Он обернулся на другую сторону вертолета и увидел, как несколько пуль пролетело в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Пегги. 

\- Быстрей, Нат! - закричал Клинт, и та резко уронила вертолет на бок, уворачиваясь от очередных выстрелов.

 

Стив решил, что это была судьба, когда он упал на парашют.

 

Он смотрел на него долю секунды. Подумал о том, насколько кошмарной была эта идея. 

Затем схватил его и закинул на спину. В общей панике никто 

этого не заметил, и уже через три секунды Стив был в полном снаряжении. Развернувшись к Баки, он схватил его за плечи, развернул к себе и посмотрел в глаза. Баки уставился в ответ, не замечая парашюта за его спиной.

\- Выбирайтесь отсюда и не смейте оборачиваться, ты понял? - крикнул Стив и затем добавил виноватым тоном: - Мне жаль.

_Мне жаль, но я не могу снова его подвести._

Затем он развернулся и с разбега выпрыгнул из вертолета в бесконечную афганскую пустыню.

 

***

 

Приземление было жестким. Он сумел направить парашют в песчаную дюну, но он исцарапал свою уже сожженную кожу, и ему очень повезло, что он не сломал ногу. Давно он не пользовался парашютом - он, наверное, был недостаточно подготовлен, чтобы совершить технически безопасный прыжок.

Но с другой стороны, он собирался войти в боеготовый террористический лагерь посреди пустыни с двумя пистолетами и ножом. Ничего в этой ситуации он не мог назвать ‘безопасным’.

Полуденное солнце опалило его кожу, но он лишь сжал зубы и продолжил идти в сторону горных неровностей. Он приземлился в паре километров от места назначения, поэтому ему пришлось потратить какое-то время на дорогу.

Но как только он оказался на месте, он застыл в растерянности. Его мысли по большей части сводились к одной идее - ‘добраться до Тони во что бы то ни стало’. Всё остальное казалось второстепенным.

Сейчас же он осознал, что, возможно, ему стоило продумать этот момент немного получше.

Он сжал пистолет в руке и взобрался на горный выступ чуть повыше. Ему нужна была точка обзора, но не слишком очевидная. Учитывая то, что он практически добрался до горного пика, обзор у него будет чудесным.

Лагерь располагался у подножия горы, спрятанный даже от самого острого глаза. Им чертовски повезло, что Наташа смогла заметить их - чуть другой угол обзора, и никто бы не смог их рассмотреть. Это было очень умно с их стороны. И со своей позиции он видел несколько пулеметных установок, расставленных по краям горной цепи. Оттуда они увидели вертолет. Стив не сомневался, что их прицел был бы гораздо точнее, используй они разработки Тони. С его оружием было практически невозможно промахнуться.

Он медленно начал продвигаться вперед, придерживаясь более темных зон и тенистых скал, чтобы скрыться как можно лучше. Это будет просто смешно, если его поймают сейчас - всё зависело от его маскировки. Он был не в той позиции, чтобы врываться в лагерь с пушками наперевес, чтобы расстрелять всех кого ни попадя, но если он постарается незаметно слиться с местными, а затем найти и вытащить оттуда Тони, у него может быть крошечный шанс на удачу.

Капля пота стекла по виску, и он на секунду закрыл глаза. Он совсем не был подготовлен к подобным погодным условиям.

Завтра. Завтра его команда найдет их. Вина затопила его сознание, когда он подумал о том, что сделал, но это чувство стало настолько привычным к этому времени, что он легко отбросил его на задворки сознания. Потом. Это подождет. Наташа обязана сдержать слово и увезти их подальше - возможно, Баки будет сопротивляться, но даже ему придется признать, что обрекать целую команду на верную смерть из-за одного суицидального придурка просто глупо. Так что, когда он вернется, ему придется очень и очень долго извиняться.

А он вернется. Он точно вернется.

 _Ага, продолжай себе это говорить, приятель,_ раздался саркастичный голос в его голове, который был подозрительно похож на голос Тони.

Он медленно опустился на камень в тени и начал внимательно наблюдать за поведением людей, насколько мог. В паре сотен метров от него стояли два охранника. Стив легко мог их убрать - они стояли в расслабленных позах и дружелюбно переговаривались друг с другом, так что у Стива будет фактор неожиданности. Он даже не издаст ни звука. Свернуть шею и вонзить в глаз нож по самую рукоятку - это всё не займёт и двух секунд. Он может взять куртку и кепку у одного и солнечные очки у другого. Остальная экипировка - сапоги, пистолет и армейские брюки были похожи на вещи остальных солдат. Ему остается лишь надеяться, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы незаметно смешаться с ними. В этом и заключался весь секрет - пока ты ведешь себя так, будто ты на своем месте, в девяти случаях из десяти все считали, что это действительно было так. Наташа сказала ему, что всё дело было в языке тела - держись правильно, иначе всё полетит к чертям. Проявишь нервозность - и тебя тут же заметят. Будешь слишком уверенным - привлечешь внимание. Тебя должно быть достаточно, но тебя не должно быть слишком много. 

Стив сглотнул и затем сплюнул пыль, осевшую на языке. Он понимал, что это всё по большей части существовало только в его голове, но какая-то его часть была довольна просто плюнуть на эту землю.

Тони был где-то здесь. Стив чувствовал это. Всем тем, что осталось от его души. Тони был здесь, и Стив обязательно его найдет.

Он вскочил на ноги и выпрямил спину. Прикинул путь, чтобы спуститься с горы, в миллионный раз перепроверил патроны и двинулся вперед. У него было мало времени, и он это знал. Новости о вертолете, несомненно, уже разлетелись, и вскоре они будут в состоянии боевой готовности. К счастью, двое охранников эти новости ещё не слышали. К несчастью для них, это значит, что они умрут первыми.

Не то чтобы Стиву было не плевать.

Убить их оказалось проще, чем он себе представлял. Они даже не заметили его, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он пару секунд смотрел на их мертвые тела, затем спокойно наклонился и потянул за рукоятку ножа, торчащую из лица охранника. Вытерев лезвие об его штаны, он засунул нож обратно за пояс. Затем он стащил с него куртку и набросил себе на плечи. Она была слишком мала для него, но вряд ли кто-нибудь будет приглядываться.

Весь этот процесс занял около двух минут, и после этого Стив оттащил тела к ближайшей канаве и засыпал кровавые следы песком. Их не найдут ещё пару дней. 

Ближе к лагерю людей становилось всё больше и больше. Стив шел, опустив голову и тяжело дыша, пытаясь держать руки в расслабленном положении по бокам. Здесь было много людей разных национальностей - русские, немцы, судя по языку, а также другие языки, которые он не смог различить. Но при этом он не выделялся, что и было его изначальной целью.

Солнцезащитные очки были дерьмовыми, но они хотя бы скрывали его глаза, пока он внимательно осматривал местность в поисках открытого входа. Похоже, большинство людей шли откуда-то из глубины лагеря, и Стив шел за двумя мужчинами перед собой, которые беззаботно разговаривали на незнакомом Стиву языке. Куда ни посмотри, везде было оружие. Боеприпасы. Бомбы и ракеты. И на многих из них было имя Тони, от чего по его спине бежали мурашки. Тони протащили через этот ад и детально показали, во что превратилась работа всей его жизни. 

Стив знал, насколько Тони это всё возненавидел.

Он продолжил идти, пока не оказался на своего рода центральной площади этого лагеря. Большинство запасов находилось именно здесь - контейнеры и контейнеры, стоящие друг на друге. _Старк Старк Старк,_ бросалось ему в глаза.

Он осмотрелся и увидел широкий вход в пещеру примерно в сотне метров от себя. Вход, ведущий вглубь горы, вглубь всей этой системы.

Это был его лучший вариант. Прямо ко льву в пасть.

Он подошел без раздумий. Люди проходили мимо него, не обращая особого внимания, и Стив старался держаться ближе к стенам и не встречаться взглядом ни с кем из них. Жаль, что у него не было пистолета побольше. Его собственный казался такой ерундой по сравнению со всеми этими пулеметами и длинными очередями боеприпасов. С отвращением Стив подумал, сколько денег нажил на этом Стейн. Сколько страданий он причинил, снабжая этих террористов.

Камни гремели под его сапогами, и чем дальше он продвигался вглубь пещеры, тем ниже падала температура. Проходы были освещены тусклыми лампами, в них не было никакой вентиляции или обогрева, и Стив даже представить не мог, каково это - провести здесь столько времени, сколько здесь провел Тони. Он бессознательно ускорил шаг, несмотря на то, что всё ещё понятия не имел, куда направлялся.

Завернув за угол, он оказался в узком проходе, освещенном одинокой лампой. По всей видимости, он выходил в другой коридор, но когда Стив прошел чуть дальше, из него кто-то вышел с другой стороны. Стив мгновенно опустил голову, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта, но краем глаза он видел, что человек в открытую его разглядывает.

Он продолжил идти в том же темпе, равнодушно оглядывая проход. _Ты на своем месте. Ты на своем месте. Ты на своем месте,_ спокойно говорил он себе, на мгновение встречаясь взглядом с солдатом и коротко кивая головой.

Затем тот заговорил.

Стив не мог понять этот язык, но он понял его интонацию. Подозрение. Вопрос. Стив остановился в паре метрах от него.

\- Āpanāra nāma ki? - повторил мужчина, ещё громче на этот раз, и Стив лишь моргнул, проглатывая порыв заговорить по-английски. Это было бы подозрительно.

Вместо этого он переключился на французский и недоуменно пожал плечами.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu dis! - беспомощно сказал он, делая шаг вперед. Если тот начнет напирать сильнее, он просто убьет его. Это не станет для него камнем преткновения.

\- _Āpanāra nāma ki?_ \- настойчивей спросил мужчина, и Стив заметил, как тот медленно потянулся за пистолетом. Стив же подавил это желание и сделал шаг вперед, подняв руки, чтобы продемонстрировать свое подчинение, подходя всё ближе и ближе.

\- Je vous disais, je ne sais pas ce que tu dis!

Сейчас он стоял на расстоянии руки. Стиву лишь нужно было…

Внезапно они оба инстинктивно дернулись в сторону от оглушающего грохота, заполнившего проход, и стены содрогнулись под взрывом где-то в глубине пещеры. Они оба пригнулись, и Стив испуганно начал перебирать возможные объяснения случившемуся. Утечка газа. Случайный взрыв бомбы. В таком небезопасном месте существовала сотня различных вариантов - но за шесть месяцев практики Стив отлично выучил, что там, где есть взрыв, обязательно есть и Тони Старк.  

Как только стены перестали дрожать, Стив бросил взгляд на солдата и бросился вперед, чтобы резким и жестким движением свернуть ему шею, затем он снял ружье с его безжизненного тела и побежал вдоль коридора туда, где находился источник звука. Стив был уверен, что это было неподалеку.

Он повернул налево и ускорился, когда услышал крики и призывы мобилизоваться позади. В этих коридорах свет отключился, что оставляло его практически в кромешной темноте, но он мог разглядеть достаточно, чтобы более-менее уверенно продвигаться по извивающимся проходам по направлению к опасности. Ему казалось, что он уже невозможно близко прямо сейчас - как только он доберется до Тони, они разберутся, что делать дальше. Всё будет в порядке. Всё будет в полном порядке.

Где-то в отдалении эхом раздались чьи-то крики, а затем звуки продолжительного огнестрельного залпа вниз по коридору. Застыв на месте, он помедлил одну единственную секунду, прежде чем вжаться в углубление в стене и затаиться, и после этого высокий худой мужчина, который был больше похож на гражданского, нежели на какого-то солдата, пронесся мимо него с ружьем над головой, стреляя в потолок, словно какой-то психопат. Стив в недоумении проследил взглядом, как тот бежит с боевым кличем, пока тот не завернул за угол. Стив не стал терять времени и продолжил бежать.

Ну. Эта часть не представляла собой проблему. Но все-таки что-то _произошло_ здесь, и Стив был уверен, что это что-то приведет его к Тони.

Через пару десятков метров проход начал расширяться. Когда Стив столкнулся с группой солдат, направляющихся в ту же сторону, что и он, он без усилий их расстрелял и продолжил двигаться вперед. Наконец, он добрался до конца прохода, где находилась огромная комната, едва освещенная тусклыми лампами.

Дверь была вырвана из камня, и в радиусе взрыва были разбросаны тела мертвых солдат.

Стив поднял ружье и медленно зашел внутрь.

Стекло захрустело под подошвой, и он заметил, что лампа над его головой была разнесена вдребезги. Он проверил вход в пещеру на наличие ловушек, прежде чем пройти дальше, но что бы там ни было установлено раньше, оно уже сдетонировало, и больше ничего не представляло для него опасности. Он осмотрел комнату, пытаясь найти человека, которого он безостановочно искал уже три месяца.

\- Тони? - тихо прошептал он, и его голос дрожал куда сильнее, чем он того ожидал.

В огромном помещении было тихо. Стив отметил, что, пускай здесь было гораздо более примитивно и грязно, но стиль и формат пещеры был очень схож с мастерской Тони. Он сделал ещё один шаг вперед и услышал приглушенные ругательства, которые раздавались из-за широкой ширмы.

Стив застыл на месте, потому что тон и интонация в этих словах были отчаянно ему знакомы. Это был даже не шепот, просто выдох, на самом деле - но Стив всё равно узнал. Он узнал в первую же долю секунды.

\- Тони! - снова шикнул он, бросаясь вперед. Он запнулся в каких-то обломках и врезался бедром в край стола, но он не обратил на это внимания. С огромным глазами и сбившимся дыханием он заглянул за ширму и остановился как вкопанный. Он опустил ружье и уронил челюсть.

Тони поднял взгляд, его глаза были такими же огромными и испуганными, как и у Стива. 

Пару секунд они просто пялились друг на друга.

\- Какого _хрена?_ \- оба одновременно произнесли они.

\- Тони, что тут вообще… - Стив опустил взгляд на огромную металлическую… _штуку_ , в которой было спрятано тело Тони, будто… будто какой-то костюм-броня.

Тони не отрывал от него взгляда несколько секунд, пока не застонал, громко и отчаянно. Стив сразу же выпрямил спину и подался вперед, потому что Тони находился в плену три чертовых месяца и мог быть ранен…

\- Я умер, - прошептал Тони себе под нос и поднял взгляд в потолок. Его глаза наполнились слезами. - После всего, после… и я, блять, умер…

Стив моргнул, затем покачал головой и поднес руки к тем местам, где находились (скорее всего) плечи Тони.

\- Тони, ты не умер, - твердо сказал он, - ты очень даже жив, и мы выберемся отсюда. Давай… мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел за мной, только раз. Ещё один только раз, Тони.

Тони посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

\- Почему ты просто не _уйдешь?_ \- отрешенно прошептал он, и слезы покатились по его щекам. - Даже когда я мертв, ты всё равно…

\- Тони, Тони, _ты не мертв…_ \- Стив попытался потрясти его, чтобы вывести из ступора, но металл вокруг него не  поддавался. Поэтому он постарался найти спусковой механизм или какую-нибудь панель управления, чтобы вытащить его из этой хреновины. - Давай, нам нужно торопиться, ты случайно не знаешь, как можно тебя достать? Нам нужно уходи…

\- Что? - Тони непонимающе моргнул и, кажется, немного пришел в себя, когда поднял руку и оттолкнул Стива в сторону. От этого Стиву стало больно, и не только физически, что было удивительно. - Нет, это с меня не снять. Это мой билет отсюда. Он уже закончил калибровку? - спросил Тони по большей мере самого себя и заглянул за плечо Стива. Стив тоже обернулся и заметил допотопный ноутбук на столе с окном загрузки посередине монитора. Она показывала 100%.

Из пещеры раздались кричащие голоса. У них не осталось времени.

Отсюда был только один выход, и им придется уйти через главный проход. Если он слышал голоса, значит, они были слишком близко, чтобы от них скрыться. Стив устало вздохнул и поднял ружье. Он попытался. И он был близок. Он увидел Тони снова, по крайней мере, это он сделал.

\- Тони? Я хочу, чтобы ты просто… оставайся здесь, ладно? Не двигайся. Я задержу их, насколько смо…

Он резко замолчал, когда огромная металлическая ладонь схватила его за плечо и отбросила его назад с такой силой, что он впечатался в стену. Тони даже не обратил на него внимания. Он сделал шаг вперед, взял со стола что-то вроде лицевой пластины и установил ее на место. 

Он повернулся к Стиву, который всё ещё вжимался в стену. В прорезях на маске Стив увидел красивый теплый шоколад его глаз.

\- Это больше не твоя работа защищать меня, Капитан, - сказал он, прежде чем ударить по панели и вырубить свет во всем помещении, погружая их в кромешную тьму. Теперь Стив видел только яркий голубой свет в центре его груди.

Стив не отрывал от него глаз, и Тони смотрел в ответ.

\- Ты, - Тони указал на него пальцем, - ни звука. Мне плевать, в моей голове ты или нет - не издавай ни единого звука и не смей умирать у меня на глазах. Ты меня понял?

Стив открыл рот, чтобы задать один из миллиона вопросов, вертящихся на языке, но Тони зарычал и положил руку в кожаной перчатке ему на рот, вжимая его ещё дальше в стену. В этот же момент Стив услышал знакомый хруст стекла у входа. Тони был неподвижен, и Стив последовал его примеру. Он смотрел в глаза Тони, блестящие в голубом свете. Тот был выше Стива в этом костюме. Это немного… сбивало с толку.

Это было забавно, что именно об этом он думал в последние секунды своей жизни. О разнице в росте и о внимательных карих глазах.

Он смотрел, как рука в перчатке медленно опускается и сжимается в кулак. Тони развернулся в тот же момент, как первый солдат завернул за угол. Стив даже не успел поднять ружье, когда Тони схватил того за воротник и…

Запустил через всю пещеру.

Солдат начал стрелять в воздухе, и Стив уклонился, а те пули, которые летели в Тони, просто отрикошетили назад. Человек ударился головой о твердую каменную стену, и Стив услышал зловещий хруст, глядя, как безжизненное тело упало на пол.

За углом раздались панические крики, и комната озарилась ярким светом от многочисленных выстрелов. Стив пригнулся и прикрыл голову, но в этот раз что-то придавило его сверху. Когда он поднял взгляд, он понял, что Тони закрыл Стива руками, встав перед ним, словно металлический щит, который так эффективно отбивал любые пули.

Стив неверяще моргнул, его уши звенели от непрекращающегося пулеметного огня. Он вообще больше не понимал, какого хера здесь происходило. Тони находился… ну, Стив пришел сюда, думая, что Тони находился в полумертвом состоянии, на последнем издыхании, но вместо этого… вместо этого Тони, похоже, находился посреди своего собственного плана по спасению. У Стива было такое чувство, что он ему скорее _мешал_ , а не помогал.

Наконец поток пуль сошел на нет, и Тони не тратил времени зря. Удивительно тихо для такого грузного костюма он прокрался ближе к выходу, прикрыв рукой свет в своей груди. У Стива не было других вариантов, так что он последовал за ним с ружьем наготове. Он подумал, может, в какой-то момент он ударился головой, и всё это было одной большой галлюцинацией.

Он заметил четырех охранников впереди, прицелился и убрал первого с идеальной точностью, выстрелив ему прямо между глаз.  В это время Тони размазал двоих по ближайшим стенам и запустил последнего из одного конца прохода в другой.

\- Что это ещё за _чертовщина?!_ \- на одном дыхании спросил Стив, снова опуская ружье, но Тони проигнорировал его, лишь развернулся и продолжил целенаправленно идти по проходу, что Стив практически ощущал решительность, исходящую от него.

Очередная группа людей вывернула из-за угла, и Стив решил спрятаться за Тони, учитывая, что его броня была, по всей видимости, пуленепробиваемой. Стив пытался отстреливаться, как мог, благодаря чему поток пуль немного поубавился - но Тони просто шел напролом, будто они все были лишь грязью под ногами, раскидывая их в стороны с такой силой, что Стив слышал хруст ломающихся костей. Он не мог поверить, что это происходило на самом деле.

\- Выход в той сторо…

\- Я знаю, что делаю, - прорычал Тони, разворачивая целое устройство, чтобы встать лицом к Стиву. - Заткнись. Ты меня понял? _Заткнись_. Ты мне сейчас не нужен. Ты мне _вообще больше не нужен._ У меня есть броня. Я выберусь сам.

Эти слова ударили по его ушам сильнее, чем все эти выстрелы, но он отбросил это чувство. Он не мог ожидать ничего другого. Поэтому он просто кивнул и опустил голову.

\- Прости.

Тони замер на мгновение, и Стив услышал, как тот издает тихий раздраженный стон. Он двинулся вперед, будто хотел протянуть руку и проверить, действительно ли Стив был здесь или нет… но за его спиной раздались новые выстрелы, и Тони развернулся, раздраженно качая головой.

\- Боже, у меня нет на это времени. Ты просто…

Стив развернулся прежде, чем Тони успел закончить, потому что услышал звук приближающихся шагов у себя за спиной. Он вжался в небольшое углубление в стене и увидел, как четыре человека показались в коридоре, из которого только что вышли Тони со Стивом.

\- Тони, уходи, - сказал ему Стив, снова поднимая ружье и отмахиваясь рукой. - Я прикрываю спину.

\- Я… Роджерс…

\- ПОШЁЛ!

Стив смотрел, как тот стоял в растерянности ещё пару секунд, прежде чем развернуться и продолжить свой путь вперед. Он сжал челюсть и вернул взгляд на коридор, приготовившись к новым солдатам, чьи голоса эхом раздавались в воздухе. Он опустил ружье на плечо и начал стрелять, каждая пуля попадала четко в цель. Пещеры были темными и грязными, и рассмотреть что-либо было очень непросто, но Стив неустанно тренировался, поэтому темнота ему ничуть не мешала.

Как только весь проход был очищен от возможных угроз, Стив пошел дальше, следуя по пути, освобожденному Тони. Он осторожно вышел через проход, из которого были вырваны двери, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать чистейшую силу, которой обладал Тони. Это было безумием - Стив никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Ну, конечно, если не считать тех сказок, которые его мама рассказывала ему в детстве, про всех этих рыцарей, которые всегда вовремя всех спасали. В каком-то роде броня Тони была схожа с рыцарской.

Только у его брони было побольше огнестрельного оружия.

Вдруг ещё один человек выбежал из ниоткуда, без оружия, но с бейсбольной битой в руках. Он закричал и замахнулся над головой Стива, и Стив едва успел вовремя увернуться и вжаться в стену. Его ружье выскользнуло из его хватки, когда он ударился об стену, и ему пришлось оставить его, чтобы увернуться от следующего удара. Мужчина практически не контролировал себя, был очевидно не тренирован - Стив откатился в сторону и вытащил нож, чтобы быстро метнуться к открытой шее солдата. Тот сразу же упал, и Стив вытер рукавом кровь со своего лица, прежде чем поднять ружье и продолжить идти, перешагивая через мертвые тела и собирая по пути больше оружия.

Впереди раздался ещё один взрыв, и Стив поднял голову и начал бежать. Этот костюм был сильным, но Стив не имел ни малейшего представления, _сколько_ он сможет выдержать. Когда он услышал новый взрыв спустя пять секунд, его ноги понесли его ещё быстрее. Господи, он не мог потерять Тони сейчас, когда они оба были так близко…

С ружьем наперевес он выбежал в более открытое пространство, освещенное солнечным светом со стороны входа. Он сразу же заметил Тони, который склонился над кем-то, но Стив не мог разглядеть хорошенько. Рядом с входом в пещеру под кучей дымящихся обломков лежал мужчина.

Тони тихо что-то бормотал ему, и Стив медленно подошел ближе, проверяя помещение на другие входы и следя за тем, чтобы никто не вошел незамеченным. Когда Стив снова посмотрел на мужчину, он осознал, что именно этого человека он видел раньше, бегущего по коридору и размахивая ружьем как сумасшедший.

Пазл сошелся. Он пытался их задержать. И судя по тому, как Тони на него смотрел, они были друзьями. У Стива оборвалось сердце - ещё один человек плюсом к длинному списку тех, кого потерял Тони. Потому что по луже крови, окружавшей его, было понятно, что этот мужчина не выберется отсюда живым.

Он подождал, пока его глаза не закрылись, прошел вперед и осторожно положил руку Тони на плечо. Тот напрягся и поднял руку, пока не понял, что это Стив, и снова расслабился. Его глаза были стеклянными. 

\- Нам нужно идти, - тихо сказал Стив, сожалея, что не может поддержать его сейчас, потому что у них просто-напросто не было времени. - Нам нужно убедиться, что он погиб не напрасно.

Тони бросил взгляд на выход из пещеры, и на его лице было написано столько ярости, что Стив сделал шаг назад.

\- Не напрасно, - сказал он, поднялся на ноги и повернулся к выходу, сквозь который лился солнечный свет. Он поднял руку к лицу и резко опустил лицевую пластину. 

Стив вытер пот со лба и осмотрелся по сторонам.

\- Какой у нас план? - спросил он.

Тони замер и затем повернулся к нему. Его взгляд был пустым.

\- Ты убираешься из моей головы и больше не возвращаешься, - резко ответил он.

И затем, прежде чем Стив успел что-то сказать, Тони начал шагать к выходу. 

Стив моргнул и затем бросился вперед.

\- Тони... Тони, черт, они все ждут тебя снаружи, это суицид…

Тони резко обернулся с раздраженным стоном и отбросил Стива назад ударом в грудь. Он запнулся о кучу мешков с песком и упал на бок, ружье впилось ему под ребра, из-за чего он громко вскрикнул от боли. Когда он поднял взгляд, Тони уже отвернулся и затем вышел в свет.

Стив протянул руку, но было уже поздно. Пули начали литься непрерывным потоком, и Стив свернулся за кучей мешков, не в силах даже посмотреть, упал Тони под этим огнем или нет. Пулеметная очередь длилась не меньше десяти секунд, и Стив слышал, как пули рикошетят от металла в каменные стены вокруг него. Когда шум наконец стих, Стив резко поднял голову, дикими глазами пытаясь найти тело.

И он его нашел. Всё ещё стоящим ровно на том же месте на выходе из пещеры, будто бы ничего не случилось.

\- Моя очередь, - прорычал Тони и поднял руки, чтобы потопить мир в огне.

Стив в немом восхищении смотрел, как огненные потоки вырывались из рук Тони. Он не видел, что именно тот поджигает, но судя по крикам и воплям снаружи, скорее всего, цели своей тот достиг. Поднявшись на дрожащих ногах, он поднял ружье и подошел ближе, придерживаясь края пещеры, чтобы не попасть под раздачу, пока Тони палил из всех орудий. Довольно буквально.

Тони шел вперед и неустанно поливал всё огнем, и Стив наблюдал за этим со сместью ужаса и восхищения. Тони уничтожал каждый тент, каждую бомбу и каждый контейнер. Стив знал, что это было слишком опасно: Тони взнесет всю гору на воздух такими темпами, но его это, похоже, не волновало. Он продолжал идти вперед и вперед и вперед.

Стив заметил стрелка, присевшего на выступе скалы и целящегося Тони в голову. Не раздумывая, Стив бросился вперед в открытую местность и сделал несколько выстрелов, пока солдат не упал на землю. После этого… ну, он уже раскрыл свою позицию. Теперь ему остается только идти вперед. 

Карабкаясь по камням и пытаясь не замечать жгущего жара от горящего дерева и афганского солнца, Стив последовал за Тони. Он стрелял во всё, что можно, убирая солдат, которые окружали их по всей горе. Они падали на землю как мухи, понятия не имея о второй угрозе со стороны гор в лице Стива, и он заметил, как Тони на секунду повернул к нему голову, когда очередной стрелок упал на песок рядом с ним. Однако эта секунда промедления значила, что он остался не защищен с правой стороны, и Стив закричал ему, чтобы он пригнулся, когда начался очередной заряд пуль, но он не успел - Тони запнулся от огневой мощи и упал на колени, когда одна из пуль, по всей видимости, попала в механизм его брони.

Это было глупо - глупо и смешно пытаться добраться до него сквозь непрерывный шквал огня и пуль - но Стив всё равно это сделал. Закашлявшись от дыма в легких, он прикрыл лицо и бросился вперед, второй рукой пытаясь найти Тони. Его имя сорвалось с его губ, но тут же превратилось в сдавленный крик боли, когда одна из пуль прошила его плечо. Тони не сдвинулся со своего места на земле, лишь равнодушно следил, как Стив прорывается к нему.

Затем за долю секунды он, похоже, принял решение. Он резко бросился вперед, добрался до Стива за три больших шага и обернул металлическую руку вокруг него. Стив слышал, как пули бились о его костюм. Он сделал рваный вдох, когда воздух вокруг них нагрелся слишком сильно, чтобы нормально дышать. Буквально через считанные секунды всё это место взлетит на воздух.

Он слабо сжал руку Тони, пытаясь выдавить из себя слова. Но Тони сделал это быстрее.

\- Держись, - приказал он, и затем без какого-либо предупреждения Стив почувствовал, как всё перевернулось у него внутри, и внезапно они уже…

...Летели.

Они летели.

Он открыл рот в беззвучном крике, глядя, как земля под ногами отдаляется от них быстрее, чем он считал возможным. Жара ненадолго сменилась потоком воздуха, который больно ударил по его чувствительной коже, и Стив резко вздохнул, так сильно сжав Тони, что в его костюме наверняка останутся вмятины от его пальцев.

Ему казалось, что он спит. А как иначе? Не могло же это всё происходить на самом деле. Никак не могло.

Пока они разрезали небо, словно ракета, Стив смотрел, как горный хребет взрывается под ними, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме ненормальной радости. Они это заслужили. И он даже не был уверен, что это всё происходило по-правде, или же он просто очень, очень сильно ударился головой, но ему это нравилось в любом случае. На такое было приятно посмотреть.

Затем из ног Тони внезапно перестал идти огонь, пока они всё ещё летели, и весь хороший вид и хорошие мысли исчезли так же быстро, как и появились.

Стив почувствовал, как руки Тони сжимаются вокруг него в мертвой хватке, и увидел быстро приближающуюся песчаную дюну. Он закричал и услышал, что Тони закричал рядом с ним, и они оба падали с такой скоростью, что можно было не сомневаться, что им обоим конец, когда они приземлятся…

\- ПРИГОТОВЬСЯ! - закричал Тони, вдруг принимая в воздухе такое положение, чтобы его спина приняла весь удар на себя, а Стив оказался сверху, окружённый безопасностью брони Тони. Стив закрыл глаза и спрятал голову у Тони под подбородком, молясь богу, которого он оставил много лет назад, чтобы тот просто позволил ему остаться с Тони, пожалуйста, просто позволь им не умереть сейчас.

 

Они ударились о песок, и Стив задохнулся от боли, и вокруг были лишь песок, и жар, и боль, и...

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Тони**

 

Он пришел в себя, медленно, с трудом.

Солнце уставилось на него сверху невыносимым надоедливым присутствием, которое атаковало его расплывчатый взгляд и заставляло смаргивать слезы, мгновенно высыхающие на щеках. Он чувствовал себя тяжелым и неподвижным - по пояс погребенный в горячем песке.

Он был _жив_.

Он поднял руку и посмотрел на остатки того, что было его броней. Истерический смех вырвался из его легких, и он бессильно откинул голову на песок. Он не мог в это поверить. Это действительно сработало. Он полетел. Он _свободен_ , он не в пещере, он…

...он посреди афганской пустыни.

Тихо застонав, он высвободился из обломков железа, чувствуя пять отдельных точек жгущей боли на своем теле. Больше всего болело в руке - наверное, сломал или растянул - а всё остальное ограничилось порезами, ссадинами или просто истощением от трехмесячных пыток и почти-голодания.

Ну, ничего, с каждым может случиться.

Он принял сидячее положение и сморгнул пыль и песок из глаз. Прямо сейчас в его организме отмечалась критическая нехватка трех вещей: кофе, алкоголя и душа. Черт возьми, как же он скучал по гребаному душу. Он ощущал себя покрытым слоем грязи и пота - что, по правде говоря, так и было на самом деле, если брать во внимание всю эту ерунду с ‘пленом и пытками’.

\- Блять, - хрипло выругался он и огляделся вокруг себя.

Заметив тело рядом с собой, он замер. Протер глаза несколько раз. Потыкал в него пальцем, чтобы убедиться, что это не было частью костюма или галлюцинацией.

\- _Блять_ , - повторил он гораздо громче на этот раз, и шум, по всей видимости, включил что-то в Стиве, потому что тот повернулся на бок и громко застонал.

Стив.

Боже милостивый. Тони был так уверен, что тот был ненастоящим. Просто галлюцинацией, как и все предыдущие разы, только на этот раз чуть более… реальной. Было бы слишком глупо предполагать, что Стив каким-то чертом очутился в том же месте, что и Тони, как раз в нужный момент, чтобы претворить его отчаянный план по спасению в жизнь. Даже Тони не был настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что кто-то может настолько за него переживать. Да сам факт того, что Тони потратил время, чтобы схватить его в самом конце, был просто идиотским - Тони потратил на это драгоценные секунды. На того, кто, по его убеждению, был лишь плодом его воображения.

К слову говоря, вышеупомянутый плод воображения убил около двадцати человек. Это должно было посеять зерно сомнения.

Его мозг горел, пока он смотрел на Стива, на то, как его глаза медленно открываются, точно так же, как и у Тони пару минут назад. Он выглядел… кошмарно. И это говорил человек, которого пытали три месяца. Стив был бледным и изможденным, что ещё отчетливей бросалось в глаза в сочетании с красными солнечными ожогами. Его волосы были длиннее, пряди падали ему на лоб. Он отрастил бороду, и хотя это производило впечатление, что он стал _больше_ , на его лице читалась какая-то болезненность, которую Тони просто не мог уловить. Может, дело было в новых морщинах, которые появились на его лице с момента, когда Тони видел его последний раз. Может, в синих кругах под глазами.

Что бы это ни было, Тони хватило одного взгляда на Стива, чтобы понять, что тот был далеко не в порядке.

Его руки оказались у Стива на груди, прежде чем Тони осознал, что делает. Он легонько потряс его.

\- Роджерс? Роджерс, просыпайся, ну же. Я не для того проходил через этот ад, чтобы тащить твою коматозную задницу через всю пустыню.

Стив сфокусировал на нем стеклянный взгляд и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Тони, - промямлил он, - ты жив.

\- Ага, - ответил Тони, убирая руки от его груди, как только Стив начал немного приходить в себя. - Судя по всему, я никак не сдохну, как бы сильно все ни пытались меня убить, ха?

Стив побледнел ещё больше, и улыбка мгновенно спала с его лица. Тони даже не почувствовал укола совести - просто поднялся на дрожащих ногах и отошел в сторону. Стив медленно сел, зажмурившись от боли, и посмотрел на Тони печальными глазами.

\- Тони…

\- _Нет_ , - яростно махнул он рукой, заставляя того заткнуться. Теперь, когда он увидел лицо Стива снова, каждая злая мысль вновь вернулась обратно, сильнее землетрясения, затапливая быстрее цунами - это было, словно резкий удар боли и обиды прямо ему в грудь, и его сердце сдавило что-то настолько тяжелое, что он испугался, что может не выдержать. - Нет, не… не произноси мое имя вот так, будто тебе не всё равно. Ты вообще не должен… я понятия не имею, какого черта ты здесь забыл, или как это произошло, но…

\- Я пришёл за тобой, - начал Стив, опуская взгляд на свои руки. Он весь сжался, представляя собой комок страдания. - Я… я услышал новости и чуть не сошел с ума, Тони, я должен был тебя найти, я не мог просто бросить те…

\- Что? От _этого_ ты чуть не сошел с ума? - фыркнул Тони, взмахивая здоровой рукой. - То есть, всё нормально, когда _ты_ хочешь меня прикончить, но не дай бог кто-нибудь отнимет у тебя это удовольствие, выходит так? Что ж, плохие новости, Роджерс, потому что, как оказалось, меня многие хотят убить, а свой шанс ты проебал. Хочешь ещё один? Вставай в очередь.

\- Тони…

\- НЕТ, нет, заткнись. Я… я ухожу. Не иди за мной, - Тони покачал головой и развернулся в полной готовности демонстративно уйти. Естественно, он довольно быстро вспомнил один немаловажный факт:

Они были посреди _чертовой пустыни_.

Демонстративно уйти будет не так-то просто. Он посмотрел на бесконечные пески, которые простирались перед ним до самого горизонта, прежде чем снова развернуться и зыркнуть на Стива. Тот всё ещё выглядел довольно жалко, но его глаза смеялись, когда Тони угрожающе ткнул в его сторону пальцем.

\- Ладно, - выдавил он, - окей, похоже, мы… застряли вместе. Пока что. Но я клянусь, Стив, я только что взорвал целый лагерь террористов - если ты думаешь, что я не сделаю с тобой то же самое, подойти ты ко мне, то ты точно свихнулся.

Весь смех пропал из взгляда Стива, но он кивнул.

\- Понял, - прозвучал тихий ответ. Стив осмотрел его с головы до ног, и Тони увидел, как знакомая галочка ‘V’ беспокойства залегла между его бровей. Тони знал, _что_ тот скажет, прежде чем тот успел раскрыть рот. - Тони, насколько серьезно ты повреж...

\- Не твоя забота, - огрызнулся Тони и отвернулся. - Поднимайся. Нам нужно идти.

Стив издал звук, который подозрительно похоже звучал на начало жалобы, поэтому Тони многозначительно на него уставился, пока Стив не проглотил свои слова и закрыл рот. Вместо этого он медленно поднялся на ноги, снова зажмурившись от боли, и поднес руку к своей груди.

Тони осмотрел его. Открытого кровотечения нет, насколько он видел. Не то чтобы он мог оказать какую-нибудь медицинскую помощь с его ранениями - не похоже было, что вокруг можно найти больницу. Им обоим придется сжать зубы и терпеть.

\- Ближайшее селение в той стороне, - Стив указал на север и посмотрел на Тони.

\- Как долго идти?

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Думаю, дня три.

Тони сжал зубы. Он уже с трудом стоял на ногах, а прошло лишь две минуты. 

\- Отлично, - пробормотал он. - Просто охуительно.

Стив лишь вздохнул.

 

***

 

Они шли в тишине.

Стив пытался начать разговор пару раз. Тони не слушал и затыкал ему рот раздраженными стонами и матом. Он шел на десять шагов впереди и не оборачивался (насколько мог).

Он всё ещё не до конца верил, что Стив действительно был здесь.

Это просто… он не мог этого понять. И Тони хотел задать где-то миллион вопросов, и они все напрыгивали друг на друга в его голове - но его гордость и его злость упрямо держали их все за зубами, и он отказывался разговаривать.

Солнце жгло его плечи, жгло его раны, но он почти не замечал этой боли. Он всё ещё был слишком занят, радуясь от того, что он больше не был заперт в тех пещерах. Его окружало свободное пространство, не загроможденное воспоминаниями о его кровавом наследии. Однако у него болела рука, и что-то было не так с его коленом.

Он позволил себе задуматься о планах на будущее. Если он когда-нибудь выберется из этой проклятой страны и вернется домой. Закрыть производство оружия, раз и навсегда. Больше никогда. И затем после этого сфокусироваться на производстве экологически чистой энергии. Как показала практика, технология его репульсоров была осуществима, и Тони может полностью перенаправить энергообеспечение башни Старка уже через месяц, если захочет.

\- Тони?

\- Заткнись…

\- Тони, нет, пожалуйста, можем мы просто…

\- Я не хочу разговаривать, сколько раз тебе нужно…

\- Мне нужно _отдохнуть_ , черт возьми! - рявкнул Стив, и это заставило Тони застыть как вкопанного. Он ни разу в жизни не слышал, чтобы Стив жаловался о чем-то серьезном раньше. Но в его тоне была слышна боль, и когда Тони повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, Стив косился на одну сторону, прижав руку к груди.

Тони резко вздохнул и сглотнул ком в горле.

\- Ты… ты в порядке? - осторожно спросил он.

Стив закрыл глаза и попытался вдохнуть, но у него получилось только захрипеть.

\- Мне кажется, у меня сломано несколько ребер. Но у меня в кармане есть лента, так что я, наверное, смогу перевязать их. Надеюсь, от этого станет полегче.

Тони кивнул, и Стив запустил руку в свою поясную сумку, чтобы достать бинты и ленту. Тони неловко стоял рядом с ним, стараясь не смотреть, как Стив осторожно пытается снять футболку и обернуть бинты вокруг себя со сломанными ребрами. Конечно же, он продержался около трех секунд - Тони всегда восхищался целеустремленностью Стива, но это также означало, что тот не сдастся, пока не выполнит задачу или не умрет, пытаясь. Поэтому Тони не смог ничего поделать, кроме как слушать, как дыхание Стива болезненно срывается, и смотреть, как кривится его лицо.

\- Господи боже мой, - пробормотал Тони, когда прошло уже десять секунд, а Стив всё ещё пытался справиться со своей одеждой. Он даже до сих пор не начал перевязываться. - Просто… просто подойти уже сюда, Роджерс, - он резко махнул рукой на себя и пошел вперед, чтобы встретить его на полпути. Он упрямо смотрел себе под ноги, чтобы не встретиться со Стивом взглядами.

\- Нет, всё нормально, Тони…

\- Заткнись нахер и простой дай мне помочь. Я не собираюсь стоять здесь и ждать целый час, пока ты снимешь наконец свою футболку, - огрызнулся Тони, и как только оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он оттолкнул ладони Стива, упорно глядя в одну точку поверх его плеча, чтобы снять его куртку быстрыми движениями. Стив не шевелился, вообще-то, он практически застыл на месте, пока Тони поднимал его футболку и обнажал его грудь и живот, старательно не касаясь его кожи.

Он задержал дыхание, когда увидел, в каком состоянии находился Стив. Ярко-синие синяки покрывали почти весь его торс, и Тони сразу же понял, что у него было сломано как минимум два ребра. Ему пришлось подавить глупый порыв прижать пальцы к отметинам. 

\- Черт, - выдохнул он, - почему ты раньше ничего не сказал? 

\- Потому что ты всё время говорил мне заткнуться? - ответил Стив, но в его голосе не было злости. Он звучал просто устало.

Тони вынужден был признать, что тот не был неправ. Он сжал челюсть и выхватил ленту из рук Стива.

\- Тогда не разговаривай со мной, кроме тех случаев, когда тебе нужна помощь, - исправился он. - Это новое правило.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Ладно.

Тони не мог не удивиться… всей этой его покорности. Он ожидал, что Стив хотя бы станет ругаться. Может, попытается хотя бы немного поспорить. Тони прекрасно осознавал, что он мог быть тем ещё мудаком, но только в тех случаях, когда у него была уверенность, что он получит ответный удар. А вот это было только хуже - будто Стив окончательно сдался.

Он проигнорировал ту часть себя, которая грустила из-за того, что Стив не сопротивляется. Что тот не противится грубости Тони, требуя, чтобы он его впустил. Эта его часть была слабой, и если он выучил хоть что-то за эти несколько месяцев, так это то, что он не мог позволить себе быть слабым. Он не мог позволить себе подпускать людей близко, потому что им нельзя доверять.

Черт, только посмотрите, куда его привело его доверие. Стейн построил целую индустрию на чужих страданиях. А Стив… 

Ну. Они оба знали, что сделал Стив.

Он перевязал его ребра как можно скорее, стараясь не причинять ему боли, и затем отошел назад и убрал руки за спину, не глядя даже близко на тело перед собой.

Боже, он так устал. Его нога просто убивала его. Его рот полностью высох, и у него болело горло. В отличие от Стива, Тони сейчас не представлял собой идеал физической подготовки. Он без всяких сомнений знал, что он не протянет три дня. Он вряд ли переживет и первый, если судить по тому, какими темпами он шел.

Подняв взгляд на солнце, он отметил, что оно опустилось ближе к горизонту. Тони сглотнул и оглянулся. Ночи в пустыне были ужасно холодными - и Тони скорее предпочтет душную жару дня, чем привычное ощущение онемевших пальцев и стучащих зубов. В этих пещерах было так, так холодно по ночам.

\- У тебя случайно нет спичек и дров в этом твоем поясе, нет? - наконец спросил Тони спустя двадцать минут после того, как они снова начали идти. Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности, но Тони лишь продолжил равнодушно на него смотреть. Это был просто вопрос. Дело выживания.

Стив повернулся к нему.

\- Нет, - ответил он, качая головой, - но у меня есть еда. Тебе нужно поесть. А ещё небольшая фляжка с водой. И раз уж мы говорим, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне осмотреть твою руку, я же вижу, что она…

\- Нет-нет, это не предлог начать разговаривать, - Тони махнул рукой, - я просто спросил…

\- Тони, - Стив сделал шаг вперед с отчаянным выражением лица и вытянутыми руками, будто он не хотел касаться, но не мог себя остановить, - Тони, пожалуйста. Я знаю, ладно? Я понимаю, как ты себя чувствуешь, и я _знаю_ , что я заслужил это, но я умоляю тебя - просто… просто позволь мне помочь. Только на три дня, позволь мне помочь тебе, и потом я больше никогда не подойду к тебе, если ты не захочешь.

Тони уставился на него, сжав губы в тонкую полоску. Стив прожигал его взглядом в ответ, будто бы видел саму душу. Он ненавидел то, как Стив заставлял его чувствовать. Даже после всего, что произошло.

\- Ты ранен, - тихо сказал Стив. - Ты прошел через ад. Пожалуйста, позволь мне хотя быть чуть-чуть облегчить тебе жизнь.

Тони хотел бы быть достаточно сильным, чтобы сразу же сказать нет. Оттолкнуть его и продолжить идти, не останавливаться, не оборачиваться ни разу. Он хотел бы видеть не Стива все эти три месяца в своей голове, шепчущего утешения ему на ухо, пока они били его, топили его, оставляли его на холодном полу.

Но он не был сильным. И Стив _был_ с ним, нравилось ему это или нет. Его присутствие всё равно успокаивало его и придавало сил, и даже сейчас, даже когда реальная подлинная лгущая версия Стива стояла перед ним.

Он так устал. Слишком устал, чтобы сделать что-нибудь другое, кроме как медленно кивнуть и опустить взгляд в песок под ногами в ненависти к самому себе.

_Личная блядь_ , эхом раздались слова Обадая в его голове, _обвел тебя вокруг пальца, крутил тобой, как хотел…_

\- Можно, я прикоснусь? - спросил Стив, и Тони поднял взгляд и заметил, что Стив подошёл ближе, его рука замерла в нескольких сантиметрах от его плеча, осторожно, нервно, нежно. Тони снова кивнул, и Стив тут же прижал ладонь. Второй рукой он порылся в своей сумке и достал какой-то батончик из ее глубин и вложил его Тони в ладонь. - Давай сядем, - сказал он. - Нам не помешает отдохнуть.

Его ноги были с этим полностью согласны, и они оба опустились на песчаный ковер. Тони крепко сжимал батончик в своей руке. Привычка. Если солдаты хотели есть и видели его с едой, то они отбирали ее.

Пальцы Стива легко пробежались по его руке, запястью, и Тони зажмурился, когда тот надавил на определенное место. Он старался прижимать руку к груди с того момента, как они начали идти, но она болела просто невыносимо, и ему наверняка нужен был слинг.

Видимо, уловив это, галочка - ‘V’ - беспокойства вновь вернулась на лоб Стива, и он осматривал руку Тони ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем отодвинуться назад и достать свой нож из ножен. Тони сразу же дернулся назад, и Стив поднял на него удивленный взгляд, а затем вместе с осознанием пришла вина.

\- Эй, - сказал он, сразу же отбрасывая нож в сторону, и приподнял руки ладонями вверх, демонстрируя отсутствие угрозы. - Я просто хочу отрезать кусок ткани от своих штанов, чтобы сделать тебе слинг. Я не подойду к тебе. Я обещаю.

Точно. Да. Глупый глупый - Стив не убьет его, потому что Тони был его лучшим шансом на спасение. С тактической точки зрения, это был бы крайне недальновидный ход. Тони был в безопасности.

\- Да, прости, - неловко прокашлялся он, отводя взгляд. - Делай, что хотел, Роджерс.

Он махнул обратно на нож и сел обратно, стараясь дышать глубоко и ровно. Стив смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд и затем медленно наклонился и поднял нож. В этот раз он взял его лезвием к себе и быстро отрезал часть от своих армейских штанов. Ткань была грубой и толстой, но Тони знал, что она подойдёт. В любом случае, у него не было из чего выбирать.

Стив взял кусок ткани в руку и снова посмотрел на Тони, отбросив нож на песок. Тони недоверчиво смерил его взглядом. Стив хорошо управлялся с ножами, Тони видел, как тот это делает. Это будет нетрудно - если он захочет, у Тони не будет ни единого шанса…

Он потряс головой и шумно сглотнул. Черт, он никак не мог решить, дело было в трех месяцах плена или в недостатке доверия, но он продолжал возвращаться к подобным мыслям. Пора уже прекращать. Он знал, что Стив не станет. У него было _столько_ шансов - они спали в одной кровати, черт возьми, и Стив его не тронул. И Тони знал, несмотря на свои резкие слова, что Стив никогда его не тронет.

Стив любил его. Даже самый громкий голос в его голове, говоривший ему об обратном, не смог бы заставить его забыть о всех доказательствах его любви, которые он видел, когда они были вместе.

\- Тони? - позвал Стив, заставляя его вернуться в реальность. Тони моргнул пару раз и перевел на него взгляд. - Можно, я перевяжу тебе руку?

Боже, как же Тони это ненавидел. Он хотел настоять на своем. Он хотел быть упрямым и послать Стива к черту, потому что то, что он любил Тони, не имело _никакого значения_ , то, что он переживал о нем, не имело _никакого значения,_ он всё равно _сделал то, что сделал,_ и только _это_ имело значение - он вырвал Тони сердце и даже глазом не моргнул, и Тони просто хотел иметь право на свою злость. Он его заслужил. Почему вселенная не дала ему даже этого?!

\- Несправедливо, - пробормотал он, но всё равно кивнул. - Да, вперед.

Стив снова вздохнул и медленно приблизился к нему. Сейчас Тони заметил, что солнце довольно быстро садилось, и вся пустыня уже была освещена ярко-оранжевым светом. Пока что температура была приятно-теплой, но Тони прекрасно знал, что скоро она сменится холодом. Он посмотрел на Стива в его штанах, тонкой футболке и куртке, которая едва способна сохранять тепло.

\- Ты здесь превратишься в сосульку, - тихо объявил он, пока Стив нежно оборачивал ткань вокруг его руки.

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Переживу.

Не переживёт. Стив просто ненавидел холод, и это было мягко сказано - наверное, Тони сейчас ненавидел его точно так же. К счастью, Тони взял с собой теплую куртку специально для этого, и она поможет ему хоть немного согреться. А вот Стив? Стиву придется очень несладко ночью.

Но он ничего не сказал вслух. Стив работал медленно и осторожно, и Тони чувствовал лишь легкий дискомфорт, когда его рука двигалась. Он ничего не сказал, но… боже, прикосновение другого человека ощущалось просто здорово. Его никто не касался с заботой больше трех месяцев. Он скучал по этому больше, чем мог себе представить.

Когда Стив закончил, он отодвинулся от него и достал из своей поясной сумку небольшую фляжку. Он потряс ею, и Тони услышал всплеск воды внутри. 

\- Она теплая, - застенчиво сказал ему Стив. - Ты бы не взял ее раньше, так что… в общем, - он вложил фляжку в руку Тони и отодвинулся ещё дальше. 

Тони посмотрел на нее, а затем вернул взгляд на Стива.

\- Я выпил много воды сегодня утром, чтобы подготовиться. А сколько выпил ты?

Стив замешкался, а затем покачал головой.

\- Нет, я в порядке, Тони, это для тебя.

\- Мне это не нужно. А вот тебе да.

\- Ты был в плену у террористов три месяца, Тони, я уверен, что тебе это нужно больше, чем мне, - упрямо сказал ему Стив этим тоном, не оставляющим места для споров. - Пожалуйста, пей, - добавил он чуть тише.

Тони злобно на него зыркнул, но начал открывать фляжку.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он угрюмо.

Они сидели в тишине; Тони мелкими глотками пил отвратительно теплую воду и жевал мерзкий энергетический батончик, пока Стив молча сидел рядом с ним. Он отрешенно смотрел перед собой, и его волосы падали ему на лицо от легкого ветра. Тони не смотрел на него. Он тщательно за этим следил. Это было бы плохой идеей - он не хотел думать о том, как Стив выглядел, или о пустоте в его взгляде.

Вместо этого он молча доел свой батончик и запихнул упаковку в карман, прежде чем неловко прочистить горло.

\- Давай выдвигаться, - хрипло сказал он, начиная подниматься. Черт, как же у него болели ноги…

\- Эй, нет, постой, - Стив вскинул голову и вскочил на ноги, инстинктивно хватая Тони за плечо. Тони отпихнул его руку, несмотря на боль от движения, и Стив вновь отпрянул назад, вина снова вспыхнула в его в глазах. - Прости. Прости. Я просто… Тони, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы продолжать идти.

\- Я в порядке, - прорычал Тони. Может, он и не был каким-нибудь бойцом спецназа, но он не был слабаком… - Я могу идти.

\- Нет, Тони, пожалуйста, давай отдохнём эту ночь. Ты уже хромаешь.

\- Я сказал, я. могу. идти.

\- Тони. Ты сделаешь только хуже самому себе…

\- Ой, а теперь тебя это беспокоит? Вот это новости! - злобно огрызнулся Тони. - Не притворяйся. Если я усну, ты завершишь то, что пытался сделать Оби? Ты пришел за мной, потому что он поднял ценник за мою голову, и ты решил попробовать ещё раз?!

Стив застыл, и его лицо посерело ещё больше, хотя Тони не представлял, что это возможно. Он понимал, что в его словах не было правды - он понимал, но от этого всё равно легче не становилось. Ему было всё так же больно. И правда была всё такой же жестокой.

\- Ты знаешь, что я бы не стал, Тони, - ответил Стив. - Ты _знаешь_.

Тони не отрывал от него взгляда, и ветер подул ему в лицо и его кожа была ярко-красной и его волосы были в полнейшем беспорядке и его борода была слишком неухоженной и его глаза были такими чертовски грустными и он был таким _красивым_...

\- Я верил тебе... - прошептал Тони, - ...я доверял тебе больше всех в этом мире…

Стив опустил взгляд. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки. 

\- Я знаю, - ответил он, тихо, безэмоционально, пусто. - Если ты думаешь, что я когда-нибудь прощу себя за то, что сделал с тобой, то ты ошибаешься.

Тони ничего не отвечал несколько секунд, а потом просто покачал головой. Он так много хотел ему сказать. Так много. Ему казалось, что все эти мысли и чувства просто проглотят его без остатка. Они воевали друг с другом в его голове - ядовитая комбинация, начиная от _я ненавижу то, что ты сделал со мной_ и заканчивая _я всё ещё люблю тебя._

У Стива всегда хорошо получалось заставлять его терять голову.

Он медленно опустился обратно на песок.

Стив выдал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, будто Тони делал ему одолжение, оттягивая эту пешую прогулку по гребаной пустыне. Всё равно ничего не изменится, отдохнет Тони или нет. Он всё равно умрет прежде, чем они доберутся до цивилизации. Стив может с тем же успехом продолжать идти в одиночку. Но вместо этого тот опустился на колени на безопасном расстоянии от Тони и поерзал на быстро остывающем песке, подняв взгляд на солнце. Тони наблюдал, как тот закрыл глаза на несколько секунд и сделал глубокий вдох - точнее, хриплую поверхностную попытку вдоха, которая всё равно ничем ему не поможет. Тони уже видел несколько раз, как тот делает это раньше. Так Стив концентрировался.

Затем он начал копать песок руками.

Тони равнодушно наблюдал за этим несколько минут и затем недоуменно хмыкнул. Стив поднял на него взгляд и махнул рукой на солнце.

\- Скоро станет холодно, - без вопросов пояснил он, - и здесь вообще негде укрыться. Я решил, что если сделаю яму или что-то типа того, чтобы мы могли там лечь, мы сможем сохранить немного тепла.

Тони моргнул и тихо промычал. Убедительно. Хорошая идея. 

\- И что мы будем делать, когда ветер подует, и нас заживо погребет под песком?

Стив остановился. Затем пожал плечами, оборачиваясь назад и начиная убирать подальше кучу песка у себя за спиной.

\- Ты можешь поспать. Я не буду. Мне не нужно.

Тони не смог не закатить глаза и недоверчиво фыркнуть.

\- Ну, насколько я помню, тебе нужно, и ещё как. Я видел тебя невыспавшимся, и это не очень приятная картина. Ты устанешь уже к полудню…

\- У меня было много практики с последнего раза, как ты меня видел, - перебил Стив, не поднимая глаз. - Я не… я не сплю так же много, как раньше.

Тони перестал говорить. Оу. Это было… это было странно, думать о Стиве вот так. Он всегда старался заставить Тони поспать хотя бы семь часов. Он умудрился превратить Тони в более здорового представителя человеческой расы, просто-напросто подавая ему пример - Стив представлял собой пик физической подготовки и полезных привычек, и это немного сказалось даже на Тони. 

\- Ха, - наконец выдал он и кивнул головой. - Эм. Ну, ладно. Но мы всё равно можем сменять друг друга. Я тоже могу обойтись без сна.

Стив кинул на него грозный взгляд.

\- Но он тебе нужен, Тони.

\- Я всё равно, скорее всего, не смогу уснуть, - пожал плечами Тони. - Циркадный ритм полностью сбился в этих пещерах. Да и вообще… - он постучал указательным пальцем по своему виску, - я тоже не сплю так же много, как раньше.

Стив ничего не ответил, но Тони услышал, как с его губ срывается тихий вздох. Его плечи были напряжены, его челюсть крепко сжата - каждый сантиметр его тела был в таком напряжении, что у Тони создавалось впечатление, что тот в любую секунду может взорваться. 

Он откинулся назад и застегнул свою куртку. 

\- Тебя же так и тянет спросить, разве нет? - сказал он с холодной усмешкой. - Давай. Спроси, что это такое у меня в груди. Ты ведь пялишься туда весь чертов день.

Стив моргнул и с усилием отвел взгляд. Он провел руками в песке по своим волосам, отбрасывая челку с глаз.

\- Я… это не мое дело…

\- Но ты хочешь, - сказал Тони и почти улыбнулся, когда Стив вновь посмотрел на него и кивнул. Тони всё ещё читал его лицо как открытую книгу.

Он рассеянно провел рукой по голубому свету, исходящему из грудной клетки.

\- Этот памятный сувенир я получил, когда рядом со мной взорвалась ракета. Одна из моих, кстати говоря. Осколки всё ещё в моем теле, и они бы в конце концов добрались до моего сердца и убили бы меня, если бы Инсен не вставил электромагнит мне в грудь, чтобы держать их на месте. После этого я немного его модернизировал… - он обвел рукой края реактора и поднял вопросительный взгляд. - Ты помнишь, я немного говорил о ядерном реакторе? Репульсивная энергия?

Стив снова кивнул, и затем его глаза распахнулись. Он практически неосознанно сделал шаг вперед.

\- Ты говоришь… это… но ты сказал, это невозможно…

\- Ну, как оказалось, ситуация на грани жизни и смерти может придать немного мотивации, - легко ответил Тони. Стив уставился на его грудь со смесью ужаса и восхищения. Его кулаки сжимались и разжимались, будто он хотел прикоснуться. Тони наблюдал в ожидании, прикоснется или нет.

Не прикоснулся. Вместо этого он лишь очень тихо спросил:

\- Тебе больно? Я про... осколки.

Тони закатил глаза.

\- Естественно, мне, блять, больно, Роджерс. В нескольких сантиметрах от моего сердца торчат металлические осколки, и половину моей грудной клетки пришлось вырезать, чтобы вставить туда магнит, который может их остановить. К счастью, я большой мальчик, и я могу справиться с…

\- Стой, ты имеешь в виду, что эта штуковина уходит _внутрь_ тебя?! - в ужасе воскликнул Стив, распахнув глаза, и на этот раз его рука почти что задела Тони, но тот вовремя успел сжать ее в кулак и опустить обратно. Тони уже пожалел, что тот так и не набрался смелости и не дотронулся до этого чертового реактора. Не то чтобы ему хотелось… он просто устал ожидать этого, вот и всё… - Боже мой, Тони, это… как они сделали это в _пещере?_

Тони просто продолжил смотреть на него, и Стив сам пришел к верным выводам. Он сглотнул и прижал руку ко рту.

\- Ты был…? Ты был в сознании… - медленно сказал он, будто не мог до конца в это поверить.

Тони не хотел об этом говорить. От этого к нему возвращались воспоминания, о которых он старался не думать - смутное чувство агонии, запах сильного антисептика, смешанного с медным запахом собственной крови, руки Инсена, покрытые ею…

\- Моя очередь задавать вопросы, - громко объявил он, не глядя на лицо Стива, искривленное так, будто сама лишь мысль причиняла ему боль. Тони наверняка просто проецировал на него свои собственные чувства - даже если Стиву было не плевать на него раньше, с того момента прошли уже долгие месяцы. Все те чувства уже давно растворились. Тони Старк легко заинтересовывал людей, но он быстро выучил, что наскучивал он им ещё быстрее. Стив сейчас стоял рядом с ним в этой пустыне, ведомый виной, вот и всё.

\- Вперед, - Стив медленно махнул рукой и улыбнулся, но его улыбка была слишком натянутой, чтобы быть искренней.

Тони задумался. Из всех вещей, которые он хотел знать… из всех тех нескончаемых вопросов, которые крутились у него в голове с того момента, как он увидел Стива… что жгло его сильнее всего? Что сводило его с ума так, как не сводило ничто другое?

Он облизнул губы и сглотнул отсутствующую слюну, прежде чем поднять взгляд.

\- Ты притворялся, что влюбился в меня? - спросил он в итоге, что было просто грустно - он мог бы спросить что-нибудь, что звучало бы хотя бы _чуть-чуть_ менее жалко, чем это. - В самом начале, это всё было…? Это было не по-настоящему для тебя?

Стив резко покачал головой.

\- Нет, Тони. Это было по-настоящему. Все наши отношения были настоящими. Я полюбил тебя задолго до того, как мы начали встречаться. Я клянусь.

\- И если бы я проявил интерес до этого… если бы это случилось ещё тогда, когда ты всё ещё искал доказательства моей вины, когда ты ещё ненавидел меня... ты бы всё равно ответил взаимностью, чтобы подобраться поближе ко мне? - спросил Тони с болезненным любопытством.

Стив замер, открывая и закрывая рот несколько раз. Затем он закрыл глаза и слегка кивнул.

\- Наверное, да, - стыдливо признал он. - Тони, ты должен понять… я думал, что ты был… человеком, которым ты очевидно не являешься, я хотел сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь людям, которые страдали…

\- Да-да, ясно, - безэмоционально сказал Тони, потому что именно этого ответа он и ожидал, так почему ему было так чертовски больно? Люди всегда так поступали. Люди всегда так к нему относились. Честно говоря, этого он и заслуживал, так что не ему тут жаловаться, но…

Ему было больно.

Когда Стив больше ничего не добавил, Тони засмеялся.

\- По крайней мере, в этот раз ты мне хотя бы не соврал, - едко бросил он резким тоном. Он запустил руку в мягкий песок и сжал кулак. Черт, всё было так плохо. Вот надо было Стиву прийти за ним… вот надо было ему застрять посреди пустыни именно со Стивом. Он хотел кричать орать обнять его, потому что он был _слабым_ , потому что он всё ещё любил его, несмотря ни на что.

Стив лишь кивнул в ответ на горечь Тони. Теперь он выглядел ещё более жалко.

\- Ты можешь спросить что угодно, - тихо сказал он. - Я расскажу тебе всё, что хочешь.

\- Ты вообще собирался мне рассказывать? - огрызнулся Тони, словно какой-то сильный и глубокий поток ярости внезапно прорвался в нем, и он повернулся к Стиву с гневом и болью в глазах. - Или ты просто собирался ебать мне мозг и притворяться, что всё было по-настоящему?

\- Всё _было_ по-настоя…

\- Просто _ответь_ , Стив. Ты молчал месяцами. Ты _врал месяцами_. Ты вообще планировал раскрывать этот незначительный секрет? - он взмахнул рукой и покачал головой. - Всё время, что ты был занят в кафе, все эти вечера, когда ты говорил мне, что у тебя много работы… ты, что, на самом деле убивал людей всё это время? Для тебя вообще существовал какой-нибудь предел? Та грань, когда ты бы разорвал всё, потому что я знал слишком много, и ты не мог этого допустить? Все те разы, когда ты лежал рядом со мной и говорил мне, что ты исправишься, что ты станешь лучше, позаботишься обо мне… и одновременно с этим ты скрывал это всё от меня? Ты вообще нормальный? _Что вообще творилось в твоей голове, Стив?_ Я хочу знать! Я хочу знать, почему мне казалось, что ты любишь меня так сильно, но потом ты легко и радостно берешь и просто… просто ломаешь меня вот так вот, _используешь_ меня, я не могу…

Он оборвал себя, переводя дыхание, и закусил губу. Его руки дрожали.

\- Так не поступают с теми, кого любят, Стив.

Затем он наконец поднял взгляд на Стива и заметил, что тот склонил голову. Его руки были сжаты в кулаки на его коленях, и он не шевелился, но через секунду Тони увидел слезы на его щеках, которые срывались и падали на песок. Стив плакал.

Господи боже.

\- Всё это время, - начал Стив, и его голос срывался в конце каждой фразы, - каждый момент рядом с тобой, я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Ты должен поверить мне. Я пытался придумать, как сказать тебе, чтобы при этом не навредить тебе, я пытался выждать подходящего момента, но он просто… никак не наступал. Вместо этого мы были заняты Даниэлем, а потом Стейн отдал мне эту чертову флешку со всеми доказательствами, и я подумал… я решил, что ты играл мной всё это время, поэтому я разозлился, и я сделал тебе больно, и… и всё, что случилось после этого - моя вина. И я это знаю. Я сломал тебе жизнь, Тони, но прошу, поверь мне, когда я говорю, что вместе с ней я сломал и свою.

Тони фыркнул.

\- Да, очень утешающе, Стив.

\- Я не это… - Стив провел рукой по лицу, смахивая слезы, и отрывисто вздохнул, - я не это имел в виду. Ты… Тони, боже, ты стал всем моим миром меньше, чем за год, ты хоть знаешь это? Я оставил всё ради тебя, - он горько, горько засмеялся. - Я ушел. Я годами защищал людей единственным знакомым мне способом - я убивал плохих людей, когда их не мог достать закон. Мне никогда это не нравилось. Я не хотел этого. Но я думал, что у меня больше ничего не было. Я думал, только так я могу хоть что-то значимое сделать в этой жизни. Поэтому я просыпался каждый день, пристреливал какого-нибудь террориста или детского контрабандиста, напоминал себе о том, каким дерьмовым был мир вокруг меня, и возвращался домой. На этом всё. Такой была моя жизнь.

Он склонил голову на один момент и затем посмотрел на Тони мокрыми глазами.

\- А потом я встречаю тебя, и сначала я _ненавижу_ тебя… я думаю, что ты представляешь собой всё то, что я презираю в этом мире, что ты наживаешься на чужих страданиях, что тебе плевать на всех, кроме себя. Я говорю себе, что я убью тебя, потому что никто другой не станет. Потому что так много людей полагается на меня, нуждается в моей защите, я просто не могу их подвести.

Затем лицо Стива смягчилось: отголосок воспоминаний, пролетающих сквозь его сознание. Он опустил взгляд и достал из кармана штанов портмоне. Тони смотрел, как тот бережно вытаскивает небольшую фотографию, немного потрепанную с краев. Он не видел, что на ней изображено, пока Стив не развернул ее - это был их размытый снимок, они оба лежали в облаке подушек и одеял. На нем Тони смеялся так, как давно уже не смеялся, и его рука была размыта, так как он пытался прикрыть свое сонное лицо от камеры. Лицо Стива только наполовину попало в кадр, и оно было повернуто в сторону Тони. Стив смотрел на него… таким влюбленным взглядом, что на секунду у Тони сбилось дыхание. Его глаза сверкали, его волосы были в беспорядке, и рукой он обнимал Тони за плечи.

Они выглядели такими счастливыми.

\- Но ты просто врываешься в мою жизнь, и ты не просто меняешь мое мнение о себе… - Стив провел большим пальцем по изображению Тони, - ты меняешь весь мой взгляд на жизнь. Ты переворачиваешь всю мою жизнь. И вдруг я понимаю, что я безнадежно и безоглядно люблю тебя. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Стив снова закрыл глаза и убрал фото в карман.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, - сказал он, - больше всего на свете, я просто хотел… я думал, что я смогу это сделать. Конечно, в этом была доля эгоизма - я тоже хотел получить возможность быть счастливым. Но это… я только разрушил нас обоих. И я никогда не прощу себя за это. Потому что я… может, я заслуживаю этого. Может, это моя расплата. Но _ты…_ ты никогда не заслуживал, чтобы что-то такое как я случалось с тобой.

Стив сказал это с таким убеждением, с такой ненавистью к самому себе в голосе, что Тони немного опешил. Он просто уставился на него в ответ, пока Стив сжал челюсть и посмотрел на горизонт. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине - слишком долгой, чтобы быть комфортной, пока Тони не прочистил горло и не поерзал немного, быстро моргая и пытаясь сформулировать ответ.

\- Ты сделал мне так больно, - наконец признал он, и Стив вздрогнул и открыл рот, несомненно, готовый извиняться, но Тони лишь покачал головой и поймал его взгляд. - Но ты сделал меня счастливей, чем я считал возможным. И ты любил меня сильнее, чем кто-либо ещё за всю мою жизнь. 

Тони умудрился удержать из зрительный контакт на целых две секунды, пока он не стал слишком удушающим, и он отвел взгляд, пожав плечами.

\- Не знаю, что это говорит обо мне, вот честно... ты пытался убить меня, а я влюбился? Боже… хороший способ найти человека с комплексом брошенности, да? - он слабо засмеялся и покачал головой. У него болела рука, и его плечи болели от солнечного ожога, его волосы были в кошмарном состоянии, и он не мылся больше недели. Но если он сейчас поднимет взгляд, он точно знает, _как_ Стив будет на него смотреть. Будто он самая яркая вещь во вселенной. Будто он особенный. И черт его знает, почему.

\- Я решил уйти, - сказал Стив спустя какое-то время. - Я имею в виду наемные убийства. Ещё до того… до того, как ты ушел. Я собирался остановиться и посвятить себя кафе… стать нормальным и посмотреть, насколько далеко я смогу зайти, пока ты не осознаешь, какой на самом деле беспорядок творится у меня в голове, и не вышвырнешь меня из своей жизни. Ради тебя я захотел попытаться, Тони.

Господи, он так устал.

Его сердце было таким тяжелым, и его голова трещала от мыслей. На его плечах словно лежала тяжесть всего мира. На его руках кровь… боже, _тысяч_ людей. За этот год он пережил больше, чем за всю свою жизнь, и больше всего на свете он сейчас хотел _отдохнуть_ , игнорировать это всё, пока однажды утром он не проснется и не осознает, что это всё исчезло. Эта боль. Вся эта гребаная боль.

Но этого не случится. Он провел всю свою жизнь, игнорируя реальность вокруг себя, и теперь посмотрите, куда это его привело. Однажды ему придется постоять за себя. Ему придется проснуться.

\- Я так сильно пытался не любить тебя, - сказал Тони, и часть его разума кричала ему заткнуться, перестать раскрывать душу перед тем, кому наверняка было наплевать и кому определенно точно нельзя было доверять, - в самом начале - когда мы только познакомились. Я пытался не влюбиться. Я знал, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Я знал, что только полный идиот захочет чего-то настоящего со мной, а ты точно не идиот. Но я всё равно это сделал.

_Обвел тебя вокруг пальца, его личная блядь…_

\- А потом, после всего, - продолжил Тони, отказываясь слушать этот настойчивый голос в своей голове, который твердил ему, что _Стиву плевать, Стиву всегда было плевать, зачем ты всё это говоришь…_ \- когда я узнал, кто ты такой, я пил и пил и пил _так много_ , и я говорил себе, что это поможет мне забыть тебя, что это поможет мне перестать любить тебя. Я поклялся себе, что я забуду тебя. Я смогу разлюбить тебя так же быстро, как и полюбил.

Тони покачал головой и снова поднял взгляд.

\- Но это тоже не сработало.

Стив застыл.

\- Ты заставил меня чувствовать себя полным кретином, - продолжал Тони, - ты обманул меня, ты предал меня, и я так долго верил в то, что ты был в моей жизни по той же причине, что и у всех остальных, кто меня ‘любил’ - какой-то скрытый мотив. В твоем случае этим мотивом вообще была моя смерть, что довольно сильно меня подкосило, знаешь ли, - он пожал плечами, проводя пальцами по уже остывшему песку. Солнце скоро совсем скроется за горизонтом. Он уже чувствовал смертельную усталость и понимал, что, несмотря на свои предыдущие слова, ему будет очень сложно не заснуть. - А потом… ты всё время в моей голове, когда они пытают меня, и ты говоришь мне держаться. Потом ты… блять, Стив, ты серьезно пролетел через полмира, нашел меня, отправился на суицидальную одиночную миссию, чтобы попытаться спасти меня... в смысле, какого хрена вообще? Какого… о чем ты думал? Что, если бы у меня не было брони, а? Что бы ты тогда сделал?

Стив смущенно усмехнулся.

\- Честно говоря, я, э… не особо об этом думал. Я не готовился выпрыгивать с вертолета, это было довольно спонтанным решением, а потом я просто ориентировался по ходу дела, как-то так…

Тони почувствовал, как вытянулось его лицо.

\- Выпрыгивать с… - он моргнул и затем провел рукой по волосам, усмехаясь немного истерично, - черт, знаешь, что, Стив, я даже знать не хочу. Блять… - он начал смеяться во весь голос и услышал тихие смешки Стива рядом с собой. - Блять, Стив, мы в блядской пустыне, мы застряли в блядской… и мы оба только что вырвались из плена террористов, и боже, блять, _всё так плохо_ , здесь холодно, а я теперь _ненавижу_ холод, и Инсен… о, черт…

И вдруг его смех больше не был смехом.

Стив быстро замолчал, когда осознал, что Тони больше не смеется вместе с ним. Он закрыл лицо руками и наклонился вперед, чувствуя, как слезы текут по его щекам. Шок. Это был шок, да, точно он, это был гребаный шок, его разум наконец переварил всё произошедшее, блять, блять, _блять…_

\- Эй, эй, - он почувствовал теплую руку на своем плече, - эй, просто дыши, просто дыши. Сфокусируйся. Ты жив. Ты выбрался оттуда. Со всем остальным мы разберемся, главное, что ты сейчас здесь. Ты на свободе. Я… я с тобой.

Тони захрипел - уродливый громкий плач вырвался из его горла и он наклонился ближе, ближе к источнику тепла. Он действительно ненавидел холод, а солнце всё садилось, и он не сможет это выдержать. А Стив… он пах потом и грязью и всё же, всё же в нём всё равно Тони чувствовал кусочек дома.

Стив не раздумывал ни секунды, нежно обхватил руками Тони за плечи и прижался щекой к его волосам. Он медленно качал их на месте, закрывая его от всего мира, словно щит. И на один момент Тони позволил себе забыть. Позволил себе притвориться, что ничего не случилось, что ничего не разрушилось… здесь были только они со Стивом, вместе, именно так, как всегда хотел Тони. Это было так просто. Просто любовь.

\- Ты вернешься домой, - прошептал Стив. - Я обещаю. Ты выберешься отсюда, и ты всё исправишь, и ты будешь в полном порядке.

_Я даже не протяну следующие 24 часа,_ уныло подумал Тони, но не сказал этого вслух. Стив только скажет ему, что он неправ, что они со всем справятся, что Стив не позволит этому случиться. Будто Стив мог контролировать вселенную или что-то типа того.

Вместо этого он лишь прижался ближе. Позволил Стиву держать его и позволил себе быть в руках Стива.

Через какое-то время он почувствовал, как Стив двигается; ведет Тони в эту идиотскую яму, которую он сделал, как будто это хоть как-то их спасет, и затем медленно кладет Тони в лежащее положение, всё ещё обнимая его. Тони прижался к нему и спрятал лицо у него на груди, точно так же, как и тогда, когда они спали вместе в одной кровати. Это было так давно…

Вскоре его рыдания затихли, и он успокоился, пока Стив осторожно гладил его руки, спину, шею. Так он тоже часто делал раньше - он знал, что это успокаивало Тони, поэтому баловал его при любой возможности.

Он отслеживал пальцами каждую рану - шрамы на спине от их побоев, электрические ожоги и засохшую кровь, которую он не успел смыть. Тони чувствовал, как Стив медленно приближается к его сердцу, к реактору. Каждое прикосновение было просьбой, ожиданием, что Тони его остановит. Тони не останавливал. Он не знал, почему… может, он просто хотел почувствовать тепло Стива на реакторе. Металл был очень плохим теплоизолятором и терял тепло быстрее, чем какая-либо другая часть его тела.

\- Боже, - пробормотал Стив, - что они сделали с тобой?

Тони покачал головой, думая о воде, и о холоде, и о насмешках, унижении, побоях.

_Именно то, что я и заслужил._

Тони открыл глаза и посмотрел на звезды. Они были такими красивыми - чистое небо, усеянное сверкающими белыми точками. Он задумался, на сколько времени он отключился в руках Стива - достаточно долго, чтобы последние лучи света окончательно исчезли и забрали с собой всё тепло. Он чувствовал, как Стив дрожит рядом с ним; молча и без жалоб трясется, пока Тони лежит и греется в его объятии, укутанный в теплую куртку.

Он вздохнул и приподнялся немного, не глядя на Стива, пока быстро снимал куртку и укрывал их обоих. Стив снова состроил Обеспокоенную Физиономию и, похоже, был готов поспорить, но Тони спокойно закрыл ему рот рукой и поднял на него строгий взгляд.

\- Я всё ещё злюсь на тебя, - объявил он. - Ясно тебе?

Стив ничего не сказал, но медленно кивнул. Тони окинул его взглядом; они были прижаты друг к другу, чтобы сохранить тепло, так что лоб Тони практически касался его носа.

\- Это просто, чтобы сохранить тепло.

Стив снова кивнул.

\- Я снова буду ругаться и кричать на тебя с утра.

Ещё один кивок.

Тони вздохнул и наконец опустил голову. Стив провел языком по нижней губе, наверняка подсознательно, и Тони попытался затушить этот давно знакомый огонь желания внутри. Сейчас в буквальном смысле было самое худшее время и место для этого. И он действительно имел это в виду, когда сказал, что всё ещё злится. Он, блять, был просто в ярости. Между ними ничего нельзя было починить легко и просто.

Но если они выберутся отсюда…

 

Ну. У них будет вся жизнь, чтобы попытаться придумать что-нибудь.

\- Разбуди меня, когда будет моя очередь, - пробормотал Тони, прижимаясь к груди Стива и пряча руки между их телами, чтобы согреться.

Стив погладил большим пальцем его шею.

\- Не разбужу, - ответил тот и, когда Тони снова злобно на него глянул, лишь пожал плечами. - Я же обещал, что больше не буду врать.

Ну. Тони не мог с этим поспорить.

\- Всё ещё злюсь, ты помнишь, - выдохнул он и закрыл глаза. - Придушу тебя, когда вернемся домой.

\- Ладно.

\- Я серьезно.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Но сначала давай сфокусируемся на том, чтобы вернуться домой, окей?

Тони раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Заткнись, - угрюмо сказал он, просто потому что он всё ещё злился. Имел право. Стив ничего на это не ответил, но Тони почувствовал, что тот послушно кивнул.

Он заснул, смеясь.

Черт возьми.

 

**Стив**

 

В течение ночи Тони просыпался несколько раз.

Ну. Не совсем ‘просыпался’, но… ему очень мешали его сны. Стив несколько раз слышал, как тот умоляет, тихие отрывистые ‘нет’, всхлипы. Каждый звук разбивал его сердце, но он мог лишь только успокаивающе гладить прохладную кожу Тони и шептать ему утешающую ерунду в макушку.

\- Всё хорошо, тшшш, - пробормотал он, когда Тони заскулил в четвертый раз за пять минут. Ночь была холодной до невозможности, и Стив старался закрывать своим телом Тони, насколько мог, чтобы сохранить его в тепле, но ему казалось, что это не особо спасало ситуацию.

Он решил занять свой мозг размышлениями о том, что он сделает, когда доберется до Обадая Стейна, и продолжил гладить Тони по спине, пока тот не затих и снова не уснул глубоким сном.

Утром, когда холод наконец начал уступать место теплу, и первые лучи солнца показались над горизонтом, Стив сел прямо. Он тихо выбрался из небольшого углубления, в котором они лежали, и проверил приспособление для сбора влаги, которое он установил прошлым вечером. Количество росы было просто жалким, но Стив решил, что это лучше, чем ничего, и собрал ее во фляжку. Ему всё ещё было холодно - на самом деле, всё его тело будто заледенело - но солнце уже начало свой восход, так что совсем скоро жара вернется в полную силу.

Он повернулся к Тони, который всё ещё лежал на песке, укрытый курткой. Он был таким худым. И… маленьким. Он казался гигантом в этом своем железном костюме, но сейчас, в сравнении с необъятной безжизненной пустыней вокруг него он казался таким хрупким. И Стив прекрасно понимал, что Тони начнет ругаться, если услышит от него эти слова, но это не значит, что это неправда.

Им нужно выбираться отсюда. Быстро.

Опустившись на колени, он осторожно потряс Тони за здоровое плечо, чтобы тот проснулся, и тихо прошептал его имя. Его осторожность всё равно ему не помогла - как только Тони почувствовал, что его двигают, он резко дернулся и закрыл лицо руками. Стив тут же одернул свои пальцы, вина сжала его сердце. То, как дергался Тони… на это было больно смотреть. Тони никогда не был таким раньше, но сейчас… сейчас у него были тики. Он оглядывался через плечо каждые три секунды. Он вздрагивал, когда Стив совершал быстрые движения. Господи, что бы Стив только не отдал за то, чтобы лично побеседовать с ублюдками, которые прикасались к нему, которые сломали его вот так, причинили боль, оставили шрамы на всю жизнь.

Но он не мог. Он был уверен, что никто не выжил в том взрыве.

\- Эй, всё хорошо, это я, - успокоил его Стив, поняв руки, - это всего лишь я, Тони, ты в порядке.

Карие глаза вперились в него взглядом на несколько секунд, напряженные и испуганные, прежде чем Тони медленно моргнул в узнавании и опустил взгляд, вздыхая.

\- Да. Точно. Ты.

Стив проигнорировал очевидное пренебрежение в его голосе. Неудивительно, что его злость до сих пор не сошла на нет, это было понятно. Стив ведь все-таки хотел убить его шесть месяцев назад.

Ха. Да они просто пример здоровых отношений.

\- Пей, - сказал Стив, протягивая ему фляжку. - Нам нужно выдвигаться, быстро, пройти как можно дальше, пока солнце ещё не встало полностью.

Тони бросил взгляд на горизонт и скривился, сглатывая, и затем посмотрел на фляжку с водой. Он схватил ее грязными трясущимися руками и сделал быстрый глоток, выдохнул с удовлетворением и протянул ее обратно.

\- Теперь ты.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Тебе это больше нужно.

\- Ты вообще пил со вчерашнего дня?

\- Я… ну, я…

\- Ты будешь для меня бесполезен, если сдохнешь, Роджерс, - Тони закатил глаза и прижал фляжку к груди Стива. - Давай пей.

Стив нахмурился, но Тони не был неправ, поэтому он забрал протянутую фляжку. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и это было такой ерундой, но дрожь всё равно пробежала по его телу. Прямо как в старые добрые.

Сделав глоток, он закрыл фляжку, спрятал ее в поясной сумке и поднялся на ноги. Его плечо невыносимо болело, и когда он вернется, он несомненно поселится в знакомой и привычной больничной палате на долгое время, что его совсем не радовало. Хотя, если говорить о больнице - Тони выглядел гораздо хуже. Тот был очевидно истощен, склонялся на бок уже в сидячем положении, казался серым в лице. Его руки всё ещё дрожали, и вряд ли дело было только в ночном кошмаре. Порезы и ожоги испещряли его руки и спину, и Стив задумался, остался ли на нем хоть один кусочек кожи, который не был поврежден тем или иным образом. Ему придется мучительно страдать под жгучим солнцем.

Его сердце болезненно сжалось, но он заглушил назойливый голос в своей голове, который говорил ему, что, возможно, Тони не доберется до ближайшей деревни. Этот голос лишь врал. Они уже переживали и не такое - черт, Тони улетел из террористического лагеря в костюме из железа. Если кто-то и сможет выжить в этой пустыне, так это точно этот человек перед ним.

\- Что думаешь насчет небольшой прогулки? - спросил Стив, ненавидя себя за то, что ему придется заставить Тони двигаться в таком состоянии. Стив понятия не имел, какие ещё ранения тот скрывал - насколько глубокие, как сильно они болели - Тони ничего не говорил, и Стив не мог даже узнать. Он ненавидел саму мысль о том, что Тони было так больно, и Стив знал, что даже те повреждения, которые кажутся поверхностными на первый взгляд, могут оказаться довольно серьезными на самом деле.

Тони закусил губу и пожал плечами.

\- То же самое, что я думаю обо всем остальном сейчас - меня это немного бесит и абсолютно не воодушевляет. Но я могу, если ты об этом. Я в порядке, - он быстро поднялся на ноги, будто бы хотел доказать свои слова на деле, и Стив притворился, что он не видел очевидного напряжения во всем его теле, которое бывает только от резкой боли.

\- Когда тебе нужна будет остановка, мы остановимся, - твердо сказал Стив, - я серьезно, Тони. Нам нужно беречь твою энергию.

Тони лишь отмахнулся от него.

\- Да как хочешь, - пробормотал он, уже начав идти вперед. - Ну, давай уже, догоняй. Солнце не холодеет, мы не молодеем.

Для человека, который держится из последних сил, Тони шагал довольно резво и в хорошем темпе. В этот раз они шли бок о бок друг с другом в отличие от вчерашнего дня, когда Тони весь день шел на десять шагов впереди него. Стив был рад, что Тони держался рядом с ним. Может, дело было в том, что они оба понимали, что Тони может понадобиться помощь в любой момент. Может, Тони просто… немного успокоился. Стив знал, что он не мог надеяться на это - но прошедшая ночь ощущалась чем-то особенным, и Стив не собирался терять надежду. Между ними осталось ещё что-то.

Спустя несколько часов Стив, не задумываясь об этом, достал одну из последних сигарет из своего заднего кармана и закурил. Только когда Тони громко неверяще выругался, Стив повернулся и осознал, что тот шокировано на него уставился.

\- С каких это блядских пор ты вдруг _куришь?_ \- выпалил Тони, уставившись на рот Стива. - Ты ненавидишь, когда Баки это делает. Ты вечно читаешь ему свои идиотские ‘курение убивает’ лекции.

Стив замер, распахнув глаза. Он медленно убрал сигарету изо рта и почти виновато выдохнул дым, глядя на Тони с застенчивым выражением лица.

\- Я, эм… я курил почти всю свою жизнь, Тони, - признался он. - Ну. В смысле, я бросил пару лет назад, потому что я понимал, что это вредно. Но потом… - он пожал плечами и махнул рукой в сторону Тони, - всё покатилось к чертям, и я туда же. Привычка - вторая натура, наверное.

Тони ничего не говорил несколько секунд, и они продолжили идти в тяжелой тишине, пока Стив краем глаза не увидел, что Тони повернул голову в его сторону.

\- Тебя это действительно подкосило, да? - спросил Тони, и его голос был… нежным. В первый раз с того момента, как Стив снова его увидел, его голос был нежным. - Я думал, ты просто преувеличиваешь.

Стив засмеялся. Это было смешно, это было, правда, смешно.

\- Я слушал твои голосовые сообщения каждый день, - ответил он, грустно улыбаясь. - Каждое. Без остановок.

Тони перестал идти на один момент, глядя на него огромными глазами. Его взгляд принял оттенок легкого ужаса.

\- Это… это которые я… когда ты…

\- Когда я вышвырнул тебя из дома и только разве что табличку на тебя не повесил с надписью ‘для Даниэля Джонса’, ага, - горько сказал Стив. Теперь уже стало жарко, но с каждой минутой всё равно становилось ещё жарче. Совсем скоро они окажутся под полуденным солнцем, и даже у Стива уже начинала кружиться голова. Только богу известно, из каких сил до сих пор держался Тони. - Ты был очень пьяным. Постоянно повторял, что любишь меня. После, уже когда ты всё узнал… это было жалко, но я просто скучал по тому, как ты это говоришь. Скучал по твоему голосу. Поэтому я слушал их и мог на минуту притвориться, что я снова рядом с тобой, - он опустил взгляд и пожал плечами. - Как я и сказал. Это довольно жалко.

Тони ничего не ответил, и Стив глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым в другую сторону от него. Однако его это мало успокоило - но не то чтобы этого когда-то особо успокаивало.

\- Я так и не сказал тебе, - заговорил Тони спустя какое-то время, и Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности, - спасибо тебе за это.

Стив моргнул.

\- Эм… что ты подразумеваешь под ‘это’?

Он увидел, как рука Тони взлетает в воздух, такое типичное Тони-движение.

\- Ну, в смысле, ты поступил по-уродски и вышвырнул меня, да. Но это я решил творить всякую херню. Это я решил поставить себя в ту ситуацию.

\- Тони, нет…

\- А потом, когда он пришел и утащил меня, довольно буквально, кстати говоря, - продолжил Тони, будто вообще не слышал Стива, - я думал, это конец. Я думал… черт возьми, Стив, я думал, со мной случится что-то очень и очень ужасное. Но, естественно, у него не было ни единого шанса. Потому что ты… ты просто ворвался туда и разорвал его на кусочки голыми руками. Это было впечатляюще. И ты спас мою жизнь. Так что. Спасибо, - он неловко покашлял и слегка улыбнулся Стиву. - Мне бы пришлось очень несладко, если бы у меня не было тебя, чтобы присмотреть за мной.

Стив ничего не сказал, но в своей голове он не мог согласиться с этим. Он даже не понимал, зачем Тони сейчас его выгораживает - тот всё ещё должен злиться на него. И наверняка тот всё ещё злился. Да, Тони определенно всё ещё злился на него, учитывая, какие взгляды тот на него кидал.

 

После непродолжительной тишины, которая длилась несколько минут, Тони наконец снова заговорил.

\- И сколько их у тебя ещё в этих твоих карманах? - спросил он, потирая руками свои плечи. Оно снова стали ярко-красными - ему сейчас должно быть мучительно больно.

Он моргнул и запустил руку в карман.

\- Эм, только одна, - недоуменно ответил он.

Тони оглядел бесконечную пустыню вокруг них и затем протянул руку Стиву.

\- Дай сюда.

\- Что? Нет, Тони, ты не куришь…

\- И ты тоже, - насмешливо ответил Тони, - но к концу дня меня может уже и не быть среди живых, так что, знаешь, что, мне кажется, я могу немного себя побало…

Его сердце оборвалось и он машинально развернулся к Тони.

\- _Не надо_ , - Стив остановился как вкопанный. Тони тоже остановился и повернулся к нему со вздохом. - Не говори этого, Тони. Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, ты понял?

Стив уставился на него, и Тони уставился в ответ, все его мысли были написаны у него на лице. Стив знал на каком-то подсознательном уровне, что Тони говорил это не просто для драматичного эффекта - Стив видел, что Тони держался из самых последних сил. Но это было неважно. Неважно, что Тони упомянул, что всё начинает расплываться у него перед глазами, и он тяжело хромал. Они всё равно справятся с этим.

Но что они будут делать, когда он больше не сможет идти? Где они будут тогда?

О, да, точно - в двух днях от ближайшего поселения посреди безжизненной пустыни. _Вот где._

Он потряс головой, чтобы прогнать из нее собственные мрачные мысли, и прорычал:

\- Тони, посмотри на меня, - Стив стремительно к нему подошел и поднял руки, чтобы положить их ему на шею, но быстро остановил себя и просто выставил руки перед собой. - Ты выберешься отсюда. Я обещаю тебе. Я не позволю тебе умереть здесь.

Тони злобно на него посмотрел.

\- Не надо давать обещаний, которые ты не сможешь сдержать, - огрызнулся он, - ты уже так делал. Не особо хорошо закончилось в последний раз…

\- Я обещал, что я уберегу тебя, разве нет? - спросил его Стив. - Что ж, именно этим я сейчас и занимаюсь.

Тони раздраженно фыркнул и закатил глаза. Стив подумал, что тот наверняка поливает его отборным матом у себя в голове.

\- _Ладно_ , черт с тобой, живи в своем отрицании. Мне плевать. Просто дай мне сигарету.

\- Нет.

\- _Нет?_ Тебе не кажется, что ты не в том положении, чтобы отказывать мне в этом сейчас?

\- Тони, ты жив сейчас, и я пытаюсь оставить этот факт без изменений. Однако ты очень этому сопротивляешься.

\- Эм, да, конечно, ты пра… ой, погоди, а это разве не ты пытался убить меня полгода назад? Точно, смотри-ка, это был ты, кретин, - Тони поднял руку и ткнул пальцем Стива в грудь. - Мне кажется, ты _должен_ мне гребаную сигарету, ты так не считаешь?

Стив застыл и почувствовал, как дергается его лицо, будто бы он хотел одновременно выглядеть виноватым, но при этом и усмехнуться, несмотря ни на что.

\- Это… несправедливо, - слабо возразил он. - Ты не можешь припоминать мне это в любой мелкой ссоре…

\- Не могу? - фыркнул Тони. - Смотри и учись.

Тони протянул руку ладонью вверх и многозначительно уставился на Стива, пока он не вздохнул и наконец не сдался. Пошарив в кармане, он достал последнюю сигарету. Тони выхватил ее и засунул в рот, прежде чем Стив успел поспорить, и махнул рукой, чтобы он достал зажигалку. 

\- Прикури мне, будь добр, - попросил он, кивая на перевязанную руку. - Я немного не в состоянии сейчас.

Стив закатил глаза, но сделал шаг вперед. Он прикрыл ладонью сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой, пока Тони наблюдал за ним, придерживая сигарету здоровой рукой. По какой-то причине это ощущалось странно интимным действием, и Стив осознал, что не может прервать зрительный контакт с Тони. Тот сделал резкий вдох, и конец сигареты загорелся оранжевым, и Стив смотрел, словно завороженный.

Он никогда раньше не находил курение особо привлекательным. Но с другой стороны, у Тони всегда получалось заставлять самые обыденные вещи выглядеть невозможно сексуально.

Тони продолжил смотреть на него ещё несколько секунд, пока наконец не повернул голову и не выдохнул облако дыма. 

\- Всё ещё злюсь, помнишь, - угрюмо сказал он, и внезапно Стив вернулся в реальность и вспомнил о таком понятии как личное пространство, поэтому он неловко сделал пару шагов назад, бормоча извинения себе под нос. Тони лишь закатил глаза. - Пойдем дальше, - сказал он, снова начиная идти на слабых ногах. Стиву потребовалась секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки, и затем он продолжил идти рядом с Тони.

Они разговаривали, пока шли, чтобы отвлечься от очевидно ухудшающегося физического состояния. Однако через какое-то время разговор превратился в монолог Стива, пока Тони лишь старался держаться на ногах и идти дальше. Он говорил о доме - о чем-то безопасном, чтобы не спровоцировать нервный срыв. Они не могли позволить себе панические атаки или что-то типа того - Тони был уже слишком слаб. Когда Стив упомянул, что Роуди ищет его, Тони встал как вкопанный и счастливо рассмеялся, глядя в небо с огромной улыбкой на лице, будто Роуди мог его видеть сейчас.

\- Я не знал, выжил он или нет, - тихо объяснил Тони, - я думал, что он… ну, ты знаешь.

\- С ним всё в порядке, - поспешил успокоить Стив, кивая, - и он где-то рядом. Он может подобрать нас, если заметит. Мы сообщили ему ближайшие известные координаты, а упустить из виду тот огромный взрыв было просто невозможно. Они где-то неподалеку.

Только богу известно, что полковник с ним сделает, когда увидит Стива, но с другой стороны, сперва ему придется спасти Тони для этого.

\- Ещё Наташа, и Баки, и Пэггс, и Клинт ищут нас в другом вертолете. Они меня сбросили.

Стив уже объяснил Тони раньше, какую роль во всем этом играли его друзья. Тони уже несомненно сам всё понял, потому что относительно спокойно принял новости о том, что четыре его друга-бариста прочесывали активную боевую зону с кучей оружия, и кратко кивнул головой. Стив знал, что в самом худшем случае его команда всё ещё была в безопасности. У них были хорошие алиби, и если Тони вдруг решит изменить свое мнение и отправиться к федералам, они смогут посадить только Стива.

Потом Стив рассказал немного о своем прошлом, тщательно удаляя своих друзей из различных историй. Он объяснил, как он очутился в этой жизни; рассказал об армии, о том, что видел, о том, что не мог смотреть, как плохим людям сходят с рук ужасные вещи, просто потому что они знали, кого подкупить. Тони внимательно слушал, не перебивая, и когда Стив наконец посмотрел на него, он выглядел очень задумчивым.

\- То есть ты убивал людей, чтобы защитить других, более беззащитных людей, - подвел итог Тони хриплым голосом. - Как современный Робин Гуд.

Стив замер, а затем разразился смехом.

\- Да, Тони, - сказал он, - именно так. Только не говори Баки, а то он никогда не перестанет меня подкалывать.

Тони улыбнулся, но его улыбка была грустной.

\- Видимо, ты действительно сильно меня ненавидел, - сказал он, когда Стив перестал смеяться. Стив посмотрел на него, но Тони уже снова смотрел себе под ноги. К этому моменту он положил куртку себе на голову, чтобы спрятаться от солнца. Его плечи теперь были открыты, и Стив каждый раз хмурился, когда смотрел на них. Он ненавидел, когда Тони было больно.

-  Я ненавидел того, кем тебя считал, да, - признал он, чуть приближаясь к нему. - Но ты очень быстро доказал мне, что я был неправ.

Тони ничего не ответил, и Стив задумался, что сейчас происходило в его голове. Верил ли он Стиву или всё ещё сомневался в его словах. Каким бы ни был ответ, Стив его не услышал, потому что спустя несколько секунд Тони запнулся и упал на колени с беззвучным вскриком.

Стив немедленно наклонился вперед и схватил его, прежде чем тот успел полностью упасть. Его сердце болезненно сжалось.

\- Тони? Тони, черт… что не так?

Тони закрыл глаза и тихо застонал, опустив голову.

\- Не могу, - пробормотал он, - не могу… больше идти. Слишком много. Слишком далеко. Стив, просто... просто иди.

\- Что? - Стив моргнул и резко покачал головой. - Тони, не неси ерунды, я не уйду. Давай же, смотри, ты можешь просто… встать и опереться на меня, хорошо? Я поддержу тебя. Мы справимся.

\- Стив, _хватит!_ \- хрипло огрызнулся Тони. - Это, блять, бесполезно, и ты это знаешь. Я не выживу ещё два дня в этой дерьмовой пустыне. Это просто невозможно. Если ты пойдешь один, ты сможешь привести помощь…

Стив зарычал, обнял Тони за пояс и поднял его вверх.

\- Нет, - твердо сказал он. - Даже не надейся.

\- Стив…

\- _Тони_ , - он резко повернул голову, чувствуя, будто его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, - ты можешь говорить что угодно, можешь кричать и материть меня сколько угодно, но ничто на свете не заставит меня оставить тебя одного. Не сейчас. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня и всё, что со мной связано, но тогда тебе серьезно не повезло, потому что _я люблю тебя,_ я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, и я уйду отсюда, но только с тобой, слышишь меня, только вместе. И это не обсуждается.

Тони смотрел на него несколько секунд, не отводя взгляда, и Стив просто сжал челюсть и опустил голову, глядя себе под ноги и ругая песок, ругая всю эту чертову пустыню. Его кожа просто горела, песок был абсолютно везде, и у него не было ни единой части тела, которая бы не болела. Никому из них не было легко - и да, Стив бы с удовольствием продолжил идти как можно быстрее, пока снова не окажется в цивилизации, но для этого ему бы пришлось оставить Тони одного. Он уже делал так в прошлом. Не особо понравилось.

\- Ладно, - прошептал Тони, и когда Стив вернул взгляд на него, тот смотрел на его руку у себя на поясе. - Я… ладно. Пойдем дальше.

Кивнув головой, Стив пошел вперед, поддерживая Тони. Каждый шаг отдавался болью. Тони тяжело дышал, несмотря на то, что Стив принял на себя весь его вес. Сам Стив тоже начал глубоко дышать, и с каждым вдохом его ребра и плечо громко жаловались на дополнительный вес. Но Стив не останавливался. Он тренировался для этого, и он был достаточно упрямым, чтобы игнорировать боль, которая говорила ему, что пора было отдохнуть. Он не мог позволить себе слушать ее. Не тогда, когда Тони был в таком состоянии.

\- Эй, - прошептал Тони, и Стив вытер пот со лба и повернулся к нему. Тони мягко улыбался, - я сейчас кое-что понял.

\- Что? - спросил Стив.

\- Ты либо сумасшедший, либо действительно, _по-настоящему_ любишь меня, раз полез в активную боевую зону ради одного человека, - спокойно сказал Тони, не отрывая от Стива взгляда. - И я более чем уверен, что ты не сумасшедший.

Стив лишь устало улыбнулся и покрепче перехватил Тони за пояс.

\- Долго же до тебя доходило. И они ещё называют тебя гением.

\- Заткнись, - засмеялся Тони, положив голову Стиву на плечо. - Я всё ещё злюсь, кстати говоря. Даже в ярости.

\- Это можно понять.

\- И это ещё мягко сказано. Я очень, очень взбешен. Возможно, я даже побью посуду, когда вернемся домой.

\- Я возмещу убытки.

Тони улыбнулся ему в плечо.

\- Звучит, как план, - пробормотал он, и на один момент Стив смог притвориться, что всё было нормально, что они лежали вместе на диване, дома, и Тони снова злился из-за того, что Стив оставил пустую коробку из-под молока в холодильнике.

Но затем у Тони подкосились колени, и у Стива не хватило сил принять его вес на себя. Всё, что он смог сделать - это лишь замедлить их падение и убедиться, что Тони опускается не на поврежденное колено.

Тони выругался, и Стив зажмурился, когда его ребра взорвались огненной болью, но он проигнорировал ее, чтобы удержать Тони. 

\- Эй, всё хорошо. Мы можем отдохнуть немного. Тебе нужно набраться сил, да и эта дюна немного закрывает солнце. Давай просто отдохнем. Всё хорошо.

Он убрал волосы с лица Тони назад и достал из сумки последние капли воды и энергетический батончик. Он вложил их в руку Тони и закрыл его руку своими руками.

\- Давай, тебе не помешает немного энергии, - пробормотал он с теплой улыбкой, и Тони лишь молча кивнул в ответ. Тот выглядел так, будто вот-вот отключится.

Тони был прав. Они не дойдут до поселения.

Стив встал, бросил последний взгляд на Тони и достал пистолет из кобуры. У него осталось лишь три пули. 

Это было глупо и рискованно. Пятьдесят процентов вероятности, что первыми их найдут Десять Колец, пятьдесят - что военно-воздушные силы. Но других вариантов у них не было, и если Стив продолжит оттягивать, Тони пропросту умрет.

Он поднял пистолет в воздух и сделал два выстрела, и они эхом разнеслись по тихой пустыне.

Тони вскрикнул рядом с ним, и Стив повернулся к нему.

\- Это было для Роуди, - сказал он, слабо улыбнувшись, и быстро присел рядом с Тони. - Эй, давай попробуем дойти до вершины этой дюны. Там нас будет легче заметить. Они всё равно где-то рядом. Кто-нибудь нас найдет.

Он не стал уточнять, кем этот ‘кто-нибудь’ может оказаться. Тони всё равно уже сам всё понял. Стив забрал пустую фляжку и упаковку из его рук и убрал обратно в сумку. Последняя пуля в пистолете ощущалась тяжелее всего остального.

\- Давай, - сказал он, смахивая большим пальцем песчинки с щеки Тони, - ещё немного. Мы сможем взобраться туда за пару часов, я уверен.

Тони приготовился было сказать что-то, но затем лишь опустил голову и едва заметно кивнул.

\- Ладно. Тогда пойдем.

Стив поднял их обоих на ноги, и вместе они снова начали движение по песку. Он был таким густым под их ногами, каждый шаг ощущался в два раза тяжелее, чем шаг на твердой поверхности. Вот не могли они оказаться посреди какого-нибудь леса, нет? Это было бы в тысячу раз легче. Они смогли бы достать еду, воду, укрытие, огонь, да что угодно. Но нет, вместо этого они застряли здесь, в пустынном нигде, окруженном только бесполезным песком.

Удача точно была не на их стороне.

Час прошел, а вот они не прошли даже половины пути. Они шли медленней обычного в попытке беречь энергию, чтобы предотвратить ещё одно падение, но Тони всё равно уже еле стоял на ногах. Стив был на грани паники - у них не было ни времени, ни идей, и пускай даже полуденное солнце уже осталось позади, если они протянут до ночи, резкая смена температур сделает только хуже. Стив не знал, что делать. Он был так близок… так близок к тому, чтобы сделать всё лучше, исправить то, что казалось непоправимым, а сейчас он падал на последнем препятствии. Стиву придется смотреть, как Тони умирает, прямо перед ним, и знать, что это всё его вина…

\- Стив, - вдруг сказал Тони, останавливаясь, - ты… ты это слышишь?

Он тоже остановился и прислушался. Сперва он ничего не услышал, но через несколько секунд он уловил тихое жужжание.

\- Это двигатель, - сказал Тони, резко оглядываясь вокруг, - черт, это…

Стив заметил его сразу, как только он выехал из-за вершины дюны, прямо перед ними. Один единственный джип с без крыши, в котором стояло три человека с автоматами за спинами. Стив сразу же понял, что они не из военно-воздушных сил, и почувствовал, как последние крохи надежды сгорают у него в груди, оставляя за собой лишь пустое отчаяние.

После всего. Они столько преодолели, и именно Десять Колец нашли их первыми.

Тони, похоже, тоже это осознал, потому что его глаза распахнулись и он попятился назад.

\- Блять, блять, нет…

Боевики заметили их в то же время, что и Стив с Тони заметили их, и в отдалении раздались крики, после которых они начали доставать автоматы из-за спин. Стив увидел, в кого они начали целиться, и это был не он.

Он со скоростью света поднял свой пистолет и выстрелил водителю в голову. Пуля безукоризненно попала прямо в цель, и водитель безжизненно навалился на руль. Стив услышал, как оставшиеся люди начали стрелять, и тут же закрыл собой Тони, крепко прижав его к себе. Тот закричал и повалил их на песок, чтобы увернуться от потока пуль. 

За его спиной раздались ещё крики, а затем громкий шум аварии. Водитель умер, надавив ногой на педаль газа, из-за чего джип вышел из-под контроля. Идеальный выстрел, по скромному мнению Стива. Он наслаждался криками, которые слышал. Немного ненормально, да, но, черт возьми - они целились в Тони. Они это заслужили.

Тони тяжело дышал под его телом.

\- Блять, Стив, скоро здесь будут ещё люди, нам нужно… тебе нужно идти, у тебя есть ещё патроны? Ну же… - Стив медленно скатился с него, освобождая Тони, и развалился на песке. Тони следил взглядом за джипом, который продолжал переворачиваться, скатываясь вниз по дюне. Он снова пихнул Стива в плечо, не оборачиваясь. - Стив, вставай, давай, у нас не так много времени.

Стив тепло улыбнулся. Он протянул руку, сжал плечо Тони и вздохнул.

\- Я думаю, у меня уже времени нет совсем, Тони.

Он почувствовал, как Тони застыл на месте, прежде чем резко повернуться к Стиву с огромными глазами.

\- Что?

В ответ Стив лишь посмотрел вниз.

Его грудь медленно наливалась красным, разрастаясь по ткани его грязной футболки. Он вновь посмотрел на Тони и выгнул бровь.

\- Всё ещё злишься?

Его рука устала держаться, и он уронил ее на песок.

Он знал, на что он смотрел. Эта рана была смертельной.

\- Нет, - тихо сказал Тони, а затем бросился вперед и поднял футболку Стива, чтобы посмотреть на рану. - Нет, нет, нет, Стив, пожалуйста, нет…

\- Эй, - Стив схватил Тони за его дрожащую руку и прижал ее к ране, - эй, всё хорошо. Всё в порядке. Ты должен… ты должен добраться до джипа, ладно? Посмотри, может, сможешь найти оружие. Скоро здесь будут…

\- Стив, зат _кнись,_ \- прошептал Тони, качая головой, а затем разорвал футболку Стива и прижал ткань к его ране. - Зат… ты всё ещё должен мне, урод, ты помнишь? Блять, блять, Стив, ты мне _должен_ , ты гребаный мудак, ты можешь даже не сомневаться, что я всё ещё злюсь, просто останься со мной, останься… пожалуйста…

Стив медленно покачал головой и переплел их пальцы на своей груди, жмурясь от резкой боли. Черт… пулевые ранения это вам не шутка.

\- Может, теперь я хоть немного с тобой в расчете, м?

\- Твоя смерть никак не делает нас в расчете идиот! - хрипло закричал Тони, прижимая трясущуюся руку к щеке Стива. Его взгляд поплыл, и он изо всех сил попытался его сфокусировать. - СтивСтив пожалуйста пожалуйста я не могу потерять тебя только не снова нет Стив _пожалуйста_ я люблю тебя пожалуйста…

Тони наклонялся над ним, и слезы лились по его щекам и падали на песок. Он красивый, даже когда плачет, подумал Стив и сжал его руку. Картинка начала темнеть по краям. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептал он. - Я клянусь тебе, я люблю. Всё это время, я любил. Тони… я. я. я совершил столько ошибок, - он закашлялся и почувствовал кровь в уголке рта, - но это… любить тебя, быть с тобой, пойти за тобой… это никогда не было ошибкой. Это было единственным хорошим решением, которое я принял за годы, - он тихо засмеялся, пусть даже ему было больно, и затем поднял руку, прижимая ладонь к щеке Тони.

Тони наклонился ещё ближе, всё ещё качая головой.

\- Пожалуйста, - у него сбилось дыхание, - пожалуйста не уходи. я не могу жить без тебя.

Стив открыл рот, но внезапно сильное головокружение накрыло его, и его глаза закрылись. Тони заскулил, и Стив услышал шум ветра, шум ещё одного двигателя… но он не мог понять, настоящим тот был или нет.

Он слышал рыдания Тони, чувствовал дрожь его тела, а затем что-то теплое прижалось к его шее.

\- _Нет,_ Стив, пожалуйста, я прощаю тебя, правда, _только не уходи…_

Он слабо сжал пальцы вокруг руки Тони, подумал о том, как сильно он любит этого человека-катастрофу, услышал отдаленные крики…

 

И затем наконец-то, _наконец-то_ почувствовал, как боль растворяется в темноте.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Тони**

 

Кровь была абсолютно повсюду.

 

Кровь Стива.

На его руках.

Лице.

Волосах.

Он чувствовал ее запах, чувствовал ее вкус.

Она смешалась с кровью Инсена, с его собственной кровью, с глубокими красными реками, льющимися из Гульмира из-за его оружия, кровью всех, и ее было так так так много…

 

\- ...успокойся, Тони, всё в порядке, всё в порядке, ты в безопасности, я с тобой! - чьи-то руки схватили его за плечи и удержали на месте, и только сейчас он осознал, что пытался вырваться. Тони резко дернулся в сторону, пытаясь отбиться от их рук, пока они не сломали ему что-нибудь или… но потом что-то щелкнуло в его голове, и он осознал, что голос и запах ассоциируется в его сознании с безопасностью, с теплом.

Роуди посмотрел на него с глубокой обеспокоенностью во взгляде и удержал плечи Тони своими руками. Они находились в каком-то темном месте, наполненным постоянным тихим гулом.

Тони вспомнил. Вертолет… военные их нашли. Роуди. Роуди подобрал их обоих, они летели на медицинскую базу…

\- Стив, - задыхаясь, вскрикнул Тони и повернул голову, от чего его вскрик перешел в крик боли, когда его рука взорвалась резкой болью. Он лежал на больничной койке, но он не помнил, как он здесь оказался. - Где… Стив, где он…

\- Он в операционной, Тони, тебе нужно успокоиться, всё в порядке, мы…

Тони слабо оттолкнул его руки и скатился с койки. Роуди удивленно вскрикнул, когда Тони со стоном упал на колени.

\- Прекрати, Тони, ты должен оставаться на месте…

Тони отчаянно вцепился в плечо Роуди, его глаза были огромными и испуганными.

\- Пожалуйста, - умолял он, - мне нужно его увидеть. Мне нужно знать, что он…

Тони так повезло, что Роуди был таким хорошим другом и знал Тони достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что сейчас ему нужен был Стив гораздо больше, чем отдых или больничная койка. Несмотря ни на что - несмотря на непонимание, на все вопросы, которые, должно быть, роились у него в голове - Роуди просто сжал челюсть и кивнул, затем обнял Тони за пояс и поднял на ноги, чтобы вывести его из небольшой медицинской палаты.

Тони увидел, как боль фейерверками взрывается под его веками, но закусил губу и не стал этого показывать. По его голове словно били кувалдой, и давление на ногу было практически невыносимым, но это всё уходило на второй план, когда речь шла о сумасшедшем, диком желании найти Стива, быть с ним.

Стив закрыл его от пули, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Стив истекал кровью у него на руках и сказал ему, что любит его.

И вполне вероятно, что он уже мертв.

Роуди вел их по коридору, по которому носились разные люди. У Тони всё расплывалось перед глазами, но когда он осознал, что они были близко, он вскинул голову и сфокусировался. Его рука сжала плечо Роуди, когда они подошли вплотную к небольшой комнате со стеклом в стене…

У Тони резко выбило воздух из легких, и внезапно его накрыла тошнота, из-за которой он согнулся пополам.

\- Он жив, - успокоил его Роуди, начав шептать ему на ухо, - Тони, он жив. Просто сконцентрируйся на этом сейчас, ладно? На борту работают наши лучшие военные медицинские работники. Они сделают для него всё, что в их силах.

Тони прижал руку к стеклу, глядя, как хирурги и медсестры окружили неестественно неподвижную фигуру Стива, с блестящими приборами в руках и кислородными масками. Он не мог отвести взгляд - замер в одном положении, глядя на кровь, которая пропитала всё.

\- Я не могу позволить ему умереть, - истерично прошептал он, - я не могу… эта пуля предназначалась _не ему,_ она не… он не… он вообще не должен был там быть, этого вообще не должно было случиться…

Роуди крепко его обнял, когда Тони застонал, окончательно потеряв способность членораздельно говорить. Его руки дрожали на плечах его лучшего друга.

Всё это было так, так неправильно.

\- Роуди, - едва слышно прошептал он, - что мне делать?

Тот сильнее его обнял и спрятал лицо у Тони на плече.

\- Продолжать жить, - тихо ответил Роуди, гладя Тони по спине.

Тони пытался дышать как можно спокойней, пока наблюдал за работой хирургов. Роуди стоял рядом с ним всё время и поддерживал его, чтобы он не упал. В какой-то момент Тони практически отключился - но даже тогда он отказался позволить себя увести. Он никуда не собирался уходить.

Стив ведь не ушел.

По ощущениям прошла целая вечность, но в реальности, наверное, около двух часов, прежде чем один из хирургов наконец вышел из операционной и нашел взглядом Тони и Роуди. Тони машинально бросился вперед и только благодаря быстрым рефлексам Роуди не свалился плашмя на пол.

\- Он выжи… - Тони резко закашлялся и посмотрел на хирурга влажными глазами. - Он в порядке? - выдохнул он, ощущая себя на лезвии ножа.

Хирург кивнул и устало улыбнулся.

\- Мы стабилизировали его состояние, - сказал он, и Тони громко выдохнул с облегчением и осел в руках Роуди. - Вот только что. Нам невероятно повезло, что мы нашли его вовремя. Ещё минута, и потеря крови была бы летальной. Пуля не задела сердце, поэтому нам удалось извлечь ее без дополнительных осложнений. Мы можем ожидать полного выздоровления с течением времени.

У Тони подкосились колени, когда его накрыла невероятная волна облегчения.

\- Спасибо вам, - слабо выпалил он, пытаясь дышать, - о, боже, спасибо вам… спасибо, спасибо спасибо…

Роуди принял весь его вес на себя, когда Тони позволил своим конечностям окончательно расслабиться. Он так сильно устал. Ему казалось, что сделай он ещё один шаг, он просто распадется на части. Естественно, это его не остановило - как только хирург перестал говорить вещи, связанные со Стивом и его выздоровлением, Тони развернулся и снова бросился к стеклу, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Однако оно оказалось немного дальше, чем он ожидал, и в этот раз, когда он запнулся, Роуди уже его не поймал.

Его руки ударились о холодный пол, и он зашипел, и Роуди начал что-то кричать, но Тони не слышал его, а затем кто-то поднял его и начал уводить от стекла.

\- Нет, - он слабо покачал головой, пытаясь вырваться, - нет, мне надо остаться…

\- Даже не рассчитывай на это, - сейчас голос Роуди уже был строгим и решительным, и его руки крепко обхватывали Тони, уводя его от Стива. - Ты отключишься прямо на чертовом полу, если останешься здесь. Тебе нужен отдых…

\- Пошел ты! - зашипел Тони, пытаясь упираться ногами. - Пошел ты, мне надо остаться, пожалуйста, мне нужно… не могу оставить его, я должен… - он снова дернулся, понимая, что ведет себя истерично, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Стив - это всё, что у него было. Он понятия не имел, было всё это спасение реальным, или это плод его воспаленного воображения, но Стив… он держался за одну лишь идею о Стиве _месяцами_ , и он просто не мог отпустить его _теперь_ , он просто не мог.

Его схватили руки, другие руки, незнакомые руки, и он закричал, но они не отпускали. Прямо перед ним Роуди размахивал руками у него перед лицом и говорил ему что-то, но Тони не слышал, а потом он почувствовал холодный укол на своей шее и…

 

***

 

Это было печально, но он уже начал привыкать к пробуждению в больнице.

Он понял, что он в больничной палате, ещё до того, как открыл глаза. Запах являлся отличным показателем - резкая вонь антисептика приставала ко всему и ко всем, кто здесь находился. Затем он различил звук своего собственного сердцебиения на кардиомониторе где-то справа от него, и, кажется, его сердце билось спокойно и вполне по-здоровому.

Это было приятно. Хотя бы сердечный приступ он себе ещё не заработал.

Тихо вздохнув, он открыл глаза. Постоянная вибрация вокруг него куда-то делась, и он осознал, что они, должно быть, успели приземлиться за то время, что он провел без сознания. Однако он сомневался, что они находились в Америке - судя по виду из окна, пейзаж там был явно не американский. 

\- И он снова с нами! - кто-то объявил справа от него, и он перевел взгляд на Роуди, который сидел рядом с его койкой. Роуди устало ему улыбался, под его глазами залегли темные синяки, и он сжимал своей рукой руку Тони.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ и чуть сжал пальцы.

\- К сожалению, - хрипло ответил он.

Роуди с улыбкой покачал головой и окинул Тони взглядом.

\- Ты выглядишь как мусор, друг, - заключил он.

\- Ну, ты тоже уже не первой свежести, медвежонок, - Тони попытался немного приподняться, но быстро передумал, когда всё его тело свело спазмом боли. Выходит, он всё ещё не до конца восстановился. - Когда ты спал в последний раз, а?

\- В 2005-ом, - без раздумий ответил Роуди и откинулся на спинку стула. Тони засмеялся, радуясь присутствию друга. Разговаривать с Роуди было проще всего на свете, и Тони так сильно по нему скучал. С Роуди всё всегда было лучше.

Он посмотрел на своего лучшего друга, который смотрел на него в ответ. Улыбка быстро сошла на нет с его лица, показывая открытую обеспокоенность, спрятанную за ней, и его рука крепко сжала руку Тони.

\- Весь персонал, который это видел, подписал договор о неразглашении под моим надзором, - тихо сказал Роуди, и он не уточнил, но Тони прекрасно понял, о чем тот говорит, - в любом случае, видел это только хирург. Всё остальное я сделал сам.

Тони медленно кивнул и посмотрел вниз.

\- Спасибо, - с чувством поблагодарил он и закрыл глаза. Большинство произошедшего до сих пор казалось ему нереальным, будто он в любой момент мог проснуться и снова оказаться дома, и ничего не будет торчать у него из груди, и ничего не будет в синяках, или сожжено, или сломано, и он просто будет… в порядке.  

 - Как Стив? - спросил он и приподнялся немного, несмотря на боль. - Он в порядке? Ничего же не случилось, пока я был в отключке, да?

Роуди устало улыбнулся и кивнул головой в другую от Тони сторону.

\- Сам посмотри, - сказал он.

Тони медлил от удивления лишь секунду, а затем немного сдвинулся и заметил койку всего в паре метров от себя. На ней лежал Стив. На нем уже не было кислородной маски, и он сам дышал глубоко и ровно, и пускай вокруг него всё равно было достаточно много медицинской аппаратуры, он уже не выглядел на грани жизни и смерти.

Роуди остановил его, прежде чем он успел скинуть ноги на пол.

\- Не-а, - твердо сказал он, - боюсь, я вынужден тебя остановить. Тебе придется остаться в своей койке, иначе ты повредишь свое колено настолько, что тебе останется только инвалидное кресло. Ты этого хочешь?

Тони не мог оторвать взгляда от груди Стива, которая медленно поднималась и опускалась.

\- Наверное, нет, - признал он, и через несколько секунд наконец перевел взгляд на свою койку. - Можешь пододвинуть меня ближе?

Роуди скривился.

\- Тони…

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил он, глядя на друга своим самым жалобным взглядом, - пожалуйста, я просто… сделай это? Для меня? Одну малюсенькую-милепусенькую услугу?

Роуди фыркнул.

\- Одну малюсенькую-милепусенькую… друг, я три месяца прочесывал пустыню, пытаясь найти твою жалкую задницу…

Тони закатил глаза и застонал.

\- Роуди!

\- Господи, ладно, не ори! - Роуди тяжело вздохнул и поднялся со стула, чтобы снять предохранители с колес койки. - Черт, теперь я понимаю, почему Пеппер говорит, что я слишком тебя балую.

Тони мило улыбнулся и повернулся обратно к Стиву, и Роуди медленно подвез его ближе, пока их кровати не оказались вплотную. Тони протянул руку к груди Стива и осторожно положил ладонь на бинты. Он медленно провел пальцами по краям, концентрируясь на том, как Стив дышал - вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох.

Стив жив. Тони жив.

Они оба выбрались. И каким-то чудом они оба выжили.

\- У меня так много вопросов, - тихо сказал Роуди, и его голос был предельно серьезным, весь юмор исчез из его голоса так быстро, что Тони подумал, что его там и не было изначально. Просто напускное, ради Тони. - _Очень_ много вопросов, особенно касательно него, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива, а затем просто вздохнул и сжал плечо Тони. - Но они могут подождать. Вы… вы оба можете мне объяснить, когда он проснется, хорошо? Потому что я… я ничего не понимаю.

Тони фыркнул.

\- Это можно понять, - признал он, - поверь мне, я тоже ничего не понимал. И я уверяю тебя, для меня это всё было в несколько раз страннее.

Роуди тепло усмехнулся.

\- Могу представить, да.

Лицо Стива было расслабленным, почти что умиротворенным. Он всё ещё выглядел слишком серым, слишком болезненным, но… черт, по крайней мере, он всё ещё дышал. Он всё ещё был здесь. Тони вздохнул и убрал руку с груди Стива и вместо этого сжал его ладонь. Он переплел их пальцы и закрыл глаза.

Итак. Они пережили весь ужас.

И теперь им придется разбираться с последствиями.

Похоже, движение Тони каким-то образом разбудило Стива. Его рука сжалась в ответ. Совсем немного. Слабо и неуверенно.

\- Стив? - тихо прошептал Тони.

Не сразу, но Тони все-таки дождался, когда пара голубых глаз медленно посмотрит на него из-под полуоткрытых век. Стив выглядел так, будто до сих пор не проснулся, но это не остановило его от того, чтобы еле слышно позвать Тони по имени. Рядом с ними его кардиомонитор ускорился, и Тони немного истерично засмеялся и наклонился ближе, несмотря на боль.

Роуди похлопал его по спине и вышел из палаты, сказав напоследок, что он проследит, чтобы Тони и Стива никто не беспокоил какое-то время. Тони не мог отвести глаз от Стива, от его слабой улыбки, от его руки, которая потянулась к Тони.

\- Привет, - хрипло прошептал Стив.

Тони снова засмеялся, качая головой. Его жизнь была один сплошным безумием - ему предстояло закрыть дело всей своей жизни, он провел в плену у террористов три месяца, а сейчас его бывший парень/наемный убийца лежал рядом с ним и говорил ему ‘привет’ после того, как закрыл Тони своей грудью от пули, которая предназначалась не ему.

Да, раньше его жизнь была определенно нормальней.

\- Всё было бы в сто раз эффектней, если бы мы оба не были полумертвыми сейчас, - выпалил Тони первое, что пришло ему на ум. - Господи, Стив, если ты думал, что до этого я был злым, то можешь быть уверен, то были ещё цветочки, ты, мудила.

Стив вздохнул и выдохнул с усмешкой, снова закрывая глаза.

\- Прошу прощения, - пробормотал он. - Я умер?

Тони покачал головой, сильнее сжимая его руку.

\- Как ни удивительно - нет, - проинформировал он и на секунду почувствовал запах крови в воздухе, смешанной с песком… но быстро отогнал эти мысли. Для всего есть свое время и место, в конце концов. - Как оказалось, Роуди и Десять Колец добрались до нас практически в одно и то же время. Когда ты потерял сознание, вертолет уже приземлялся. Они спасли твою жизнь, Стив.

Стив ничего не отвечал пару секунд, а потом лишь удивленно промычал.

\- Оу.

\- Да, я сказал то же самое, - с сарказмом сказал Тони. - Ты хотя бы знаешь, насколько ничтожной была вероятность того, что мы оба выберемся оттуда живыми? Ты хотя бы представляешь, _насколько_ плачевно и ничтожно маленькой она была? Я смотрел на бегущего ко мне Роуди, посреди гребаной пустыни, пока ты истекал кровью у меня на руках, и всё, о чем я мог думать - это ‘оу’.

Он засмеялся и закрыл лицо руками, подавляя желание застонать. Это ощущалось нереальным. Он вот-вот проснется и снова окажется в пещере.

\- Мы сделали это, - прошептал Стив, и Тони поднял взгляд на него, пока тот устало, но искренне ему улыбался. - Это реально. Я обещаю.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - тихим и испуганным голосом спросил Тони. Он чувствовал, как дрожат его руки.

Стив лишь пожал плечами.

\- Мне не снятся хорошие сны. А если бы я умер, то я был бы в аду. Тебя бы там точно не было. Следовательно… это всё по-настоящему.

Тони замер и резко закрыл рот. Он даже не знал, как на это ответить. Стив просто продолжал смотреть на него этим теплым взглядом с небольшой улыбкой на лице, и Тони вдруг понял, что Стив может вообще не осознавать, что происходит. Тони понятия не имел, сколько препаратов сейчас циркулировало в организме Стива, в конце концов.

\- Я так сильно рад, что ты в порядке, - выдохнул Тони, наклоняя голову и глядя на их переплетенные пальцы. - Я думал…

Он почувствовал, как Стив сжимает его руку, а затем поднимает ее выше. Его губы медленно прижались к его коже, и он закрыл глаза.

\- Я тоже рад, - прошептал он. - Сейчас у меня есть больше времени… больше времени, чтобы загладить свою вину.

Тони засмеялся.

\- Знаешь, что, мне кажется, после того, как ты выпрыгнул в афганскую пустыню и по своей собственной воле в одиночку проник в террористический лагерь, чтобы попытаться вытащить меня оттуда, а потом _закрыл меня собой от пули,_ я могу закрыть глаза на некоторые моменты нашего прошлого, - он медленно вздохнул и поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться с восхитительными голубыми глазами Стива. Наверняка именно в них он влюбился в первую очередь. Они были оттенка раннего полуденного неба, но при правильном свете они становились темнее, и Тони казалось, что он видит мерцающую звездную россыпь вокруг его радужки. - Ты любишь меня, Стив. Я… теперь я это знаю. И да, нам через многое предстоит пройти, много о чем поговорить, и нам будет сложно. Но всё хорошее, что есть в жизни… никогда не бывает простым. За хорошие вещи нужно бороться, - он вздохнул и закусил губу, переводя взгляд на окно. Вдалеке он видел верхушки гор, окружавших город, в котором они сейчас находились. - Когда я увидел, как ты лежишь там, - он повернулся обратно, снова поднимая глаза на Стива, - когда я увидел, как легко ты закрыл меня собой… я увидел всё в другом свете. В этом мире совсем немного людей, которые бы сделали для меня то же самое, - он усмехнулся. - Я решил, что мне стоит держаться за этих немногих идиотов. 

Стив держал его взгляд, глядя на него с неверием. Тони услышал, как его пульс ускорился.

\- Что… что ты имеешь в…

\- Твои вещи всё ещё в башне, - выпалил Тони, - возвращайся домой, Стив.

Это наверняка было глупо. Роуди и Пеппер убьют его до смерти - Стиву придется долго объясняться перед ними, прежде чем они хотя бы заговорят с ним. И Джарвис… Джарвису это тоже не понравится. И ещё придется делать официальные заявления перед СМИ - сейчас у Тони был новый телохранитель, и Стив не сможет вернуться и притворяться, будто проводит с Тони столько времени, просто чтобы обеспечивать его безопасность. Тони действительно нравился этот парень, Хэппи, так что он не собирался увольнять его ради алиби для Стива.

\- Ну, если ты хочешь, конечно, - добавил он, когда Стив так ничего и не ответил. - Я… мы можем начать всё сначала, если ты… или нет… я просто подумал…

Стив покачал головой, и Тони тут же захлопнул рот, чувствуя, что его сердце вот-вот пробьет реактор. Но когда Стив улыбнулся, тепло и счастливо и немного неверяще, Тони просто знал.

У них всё будет хорошо.

\- Я пойду куда угодно, куда пойдешь ты, - тихо сказал Стив, - я… я не заслуживаю тебя, но… я клянусь, что я не подведу тебя снова, я клянусь, Тони, я люблю тебя. Люблю.

Тони подался вперед, с трудом перелезая через перила, пока не оказался на одной койке со Стивом. Он зажмурился от боли, когда ударился рукой, но это было ничем по сравнению с желанием просто… быть как можно ближе. Сегодня он почти потерял Стива. Воспоминание о том, как он истекал кровью на песке, точно не оставит его ещё долгое, долгое время. Раньше он думал, что ему не может стать ещё больнее, чем когда Стив ушел от него. Но когда он был там, когда он смотрел, как закрылись глаза Стива, зная, что они находились посреди пустыни, и он ничего не может сделать… это было хуже. Это было _настолько_ хуже.

Он опустился на одну подушку со Стивом, спрятал лицо у него в шее и закрыл глаза. Он так сильно устал. Ему ещё так много предстояло сделать, исправить.

Но у него был Стив. И прямо сейчас ему больше ничего не было нужно.

\- Роуди тебе врежет, когда ты поправишься, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как Стив склонил голову ближе к нему.

\- Я ничего не имею против, - не задумываясь, ответил Стив. - Это я точно заслужил.

Тони громко вздохнул.

\- Всё изменится, знаешь, - предупредил он. - Я не… я уже не тот человек, которого ты знал. 

Стив ничего не ответил, но нежно поцеловал его в лоб и затем прижался к нему своим лбом. 

\- Если ты можешь принять меня, то я определенно точно смогу принять тебя, - пообещал он. - А сейчас засыпай, Тони. Мы начнем исправлять мир завтра, окей? Пока что ты всё ещё должен поправиться.

Тони закатил глаза, но не стал спорить. У него не осталось ни капельки сил - похоже, он мог оставаться в сознании лишь короткие промежутки времени, и его организм не выдерживал больше. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы продолжить говорить, он просто ближе прижался к Стиву, пытаясь не повредить сломанные кости и свежие швы.

\- Исправлять мир завтра, понял, - медленно согласился он.

И он имел это в виду. В его голове уже начинали формироваться идеи - планы, как вернуть свою компанию, свое оружие, свою жизнь. Он начнет помогать людям. Он всё исправит.

Но пока что Стив был прав. Им нужно поспать.

Поэтому он поцеловал Стива в шею и спокойно уснул.

 

***

 

Возвращаться домой было странно.

 

Ну. Странно - это ещё мягко сказано. Это было глупо, но ему казалось, будто он идет прямо в ловушку. Будто всё было нереально, будто он вот-вот окажется в ещё более дерьмовой ситуации, потому что позволил себе поверить в ложное ощущение безопасности и защищенности.

Он понимал, что это было нелепо. Но эти мысли было трудно контролировать.

Первый шаг на американскую землю стал практически ошеломительным. Все те вещи, по которым он так болезненно скучал всё это время, внезапно обрушились на него мощной волной впечатлений, что ему показалось, будто его ударили кирпичом по голове. Запах горячего асфальта. Влажный воздух. Звук американского акцента, прохладный атлантический бриз, всё это, _всё это_ снова было вокруг него. Он помнил каждую мелочь так хорошо, будто видел это всё только вчера, но скучал по этому так, как можно скучать только по чему-то, что ты оставил за спиной десятки лет назад. Для Тони это определенно точно _ощущалось_ как десятки лет. Столько всего изменилось с последнего раза, когда он был здесь.

Ну, хотя бы запах мусора и хот-догов, которым был пропитан воздух Нью Йорка, всё ещё оставался неизменным. Он был даже рад этому.

Его ладонь была крепко прижата к реактору всю дорогу до пресс-конференции, и в какой-то момент он понял, что отчаянно скучает по возможности сделать нормальный глубокий вдох. Он привык к реактору за всё это время, и сейчас он уже едва замечал его, но иногда он делал глубокий вдох и затем осознавал, что этот вдох был далеко не глубоким. Его легкие просто не были больше на это способны.

 

Десять Колец так много у него забрали. Даже это.

 

Он незамедлительно примется за поиски Стейна. Как оказалось, перед судом его выпустили под залог, и тот исчез уже спустя несколько дней после освобождения. Никто о нем больше и не слышал, и Тони прекрасно знал, что Стейн скользкий тип - у него было немало незарегистрированных домов и офшорных счетов - полиция никогда не сможет его найти.

Но Тони? Тони доберется до него, пусть даже это будет последним, что он сделает в этой жизни.

На конференции ему было тяжело, но он выстоял от начала до конца с поднятой головой. Он объявил, что Старк Индастрис официально закрывает оружейную промышленность без промедлений. Толпа просто сошла с ума, что было неудивительно - все вскочили на ноги и начали слепить его вспышками камер, задавать вопросы, спрашивать, серьезны ли были его намерения, спрашивать, может ли он передумать, это и ещё миллион всего, каждый вопрос словно бомба на его голову. К счастью, он к этому привык. Он отмахнулся и попытался не думать о том, что громкие голоса теперь, по всей видимости, подводили его к грани паники, и единственная мысль, оставшаяся у него в голове, кричала громче всех остальных - что он сделал не так на этот раз?

У него всё ещё немного сдавали нервы после всего случившегося, только и всего. Это пройдет. 

Пока он стоял там перед людьми и камерами с быстро бьющимся сердцем в груди и сжатыми кулаками, он вспоминал каждый момент, когда он пытался сделать это раньше - каждый раз Оби хлопал его по плечу и тихо затыкал ему рот, прежде чем он успевал хотя бы закончить предложение, наставлял Тони на путь, который ‘подходил ему лучше всего’.

Но только Тони был виноват в том, что слепо следовал его советам. В этой ситуации он был далеко не невинной жертвой. И пускай даже он намеревался всё исправить, он знал, что это будет очень непросто. Дорога к искуплению не будет легкой, и Тони не верил, что ему когда-нибудь удастся расплатиться за свою наивность, которая привела к непоправимым последствиям. Но, может, это было и к лучшему. Он ни от кого не заслужил прощения, ещё нет.

Правда, у него имелась пара мыслей, откуда ему начать.

 

_‘Ты великолепно справился’_ написал ему Стив позже, добавляя улыбающийся эмоджи в конце сообщения, как он всегда делал - и, боже, только это уже заставляло его сердце биться как бешеное, потому что он месяцами не получал сообщений от Стива, и ему было достаточно грустно, чтобы даже это имело для него значение.

**‘Скажи это совету директоров’** ответил он, затем вскинул взгляд и посмотрел на ожидающую его машину. Он улыбнулся, когда Стив ответил ему практически незамедлительно - похоже, в этот раз он решил держать свое слово.

_‘Мне говорили, что я могу быть очень убедительным, когда хочу’_

**‘Это потому что ты угрожаешь людям пистолетами и острыми предметами, Стив.’**

_‘...Не всегда. Иногда у меня просто недружелюбное лицо.’_

Тони засмеялся и задумался, что это о нем говорило, если ещё неделю назад он ненавидел Стива изо всех сил, а сейчас шутил над тем, что причинило ему столько боли до этого. Но в то же время никто никогда не говорил ему, что он справлялся с проблемами эмоционально здоровыми способами.

Его телефон снова завибрировал, и он опустил взгляд.

_‘Но если серьезно, просто продолжай настаивать на своем. У тебя всё получится. Я люблю тебя & я вернусь сразу же, как меня отпустят. Я обещаю’_

Он просто моргал какое-то время, ему всё ещё тяжело было поверить в эти слова, даже если он видел их прямо перед собой. Несмотря ни на что - несмотря на то, _что_ Стив сказал и сделал, чтобы доказать свои чувства - ему всё ещё было… тяжело, вот и всё. Поверить в это. Он без сомнений знал, что это было правдой - люди, которые не любят тебя, никогда не дадут тебе столько силы, чтобы разрушить их, Тони знал это не понаслышке - но воспоминания о всей той боли не оставят его ещё долгое время. У него выдались непростые несколько месяцев.

Но они со всем разберутся. Он это точно знал.

**‘Я тоже тебя люблю. Захвати пончиков, когда поедешь домой’** отправил он с улыбкой, прежде чем бегом добежать до своей машины и залезть внутрь. Через три секунды Пеппер села рядом с ним, отбрасывая пряди идеально выпрямленных волос с лица, и затем тяжело вздохнула, расслабляясь в мягком кожаном сидении.

Она повернулась к нему со взглядом, который прекрасно демонстрировал, насколько ‘рада’ она была его выходке.

\- Спасибо за предупреждение, - раздраженно огрызнулась она и затем схватила его руку и переплела их пальцы. - Ты козел. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько пожаров мне предстоит потушить? Ты знаешь, сколько директоров озверятся на нас? Ты вообще осознаешь уровень…

\- О, как хорошо вернуться домой, - сказал Тони, тихо вздохнув, откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. У него было три дня отдыха в больнице в Кабуле, прежде чем они вылетели обратно, но он до сих пор чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. Наверное, виноваты были три месяца пыток. Но что было ещё хуже, так это то, что ему пришлось оставить там Стива. Тот был в недостаточно хорошем состоянии, чтобы лететь назад, но Тони пришлось улететь, чтобы сделать официальные заявления, прежде чем пойдут слухи, поэтому сейчас они снова были не вместе. Однако в этот раз Стив пообещал отвечать на его звонки и сообщения и пока что не нарушил свое обещание.

В любом случае, у Стива вместе с ним остались все его бариста/наемные убийцы/друзья. После того, как они разорвут его на мелкие кусочки за то, что тот выпрыгнул от них с вертолета, они о нем позаботятся, Тони был в этом уверен.

Пеппер долго на него смотрела, а затем просто вздохнула и подняла руку, чтобы заправить прядь волос за ухо быстрым движением. Ее вторая рука всё ещё держала руку Тони.

\- Ты просто катастрофа, Тони Старк, - сказала она, но ее голос был мягким, и сейчас она просто улыбалась ему, немного устало, но в основном лишь облегченно.

Он улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Поверь мне, всё будет только хуже, - нагло заявил он. - Последний шанс смыться, пока всё вокруг ещё не начало гореть адским пламенем.

\- Мистер Старк, тут всё горело адским пламенем с самого первого дня, - она чуть наклонила голову на бок и ухмыльнулась ему, - иногда даже в буквальном смысле. Я всё ещё не забыла про тот двигатель, к твоему сведению.

\- Эй, да ладно тебе, там даже взрыва нормального не было, так… немножечко дыма, не преувеличивай…

\- Ты упускаешь самое важное, Тони, - вставила Пеппер, пока Тони ещё можно было остановить. Она опустила взгляд, затем покачала головой и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. - Я не для того держала твой бизнес на плаву все эти три месяца, чтобы смыться сейчас. К сожалению, я увязла в этом болоте глубоко и надолго.

\- Оооу, солнышко, - засмеялся Тони, - ты всегда умела делать комплименты.

\- Ну, если то, что сказал мне Роуди, хотя бы близко похоже на правду, то я действительно делаю большие комплименты, - сказала она ему с поднятой бровью. - Если я увижу Роджерса в десяти метрах от башни, я проткну ему глаз лабутеном.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, мне нравятся его глаза.

\- Тони, - серьезно сказала она, полностью поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Ее рыжие волосы сияли, словно медь на солнце, и даже россыпь ее веснушек казалась более выраженной, чем обычно. Тони так сильно скучал по этому лицу, - ты точно уверен в том, что делаешь? С ним? С… боже, да со всем?

Он смотрел, как она анализирует его лицо; ее взгляд перешел от его глаз к порезу на щеке, а затем к спрятанному свету в его груди. Она, несомненно, знала, что там скрывалось. Они с Роуди были ужасными сплетниками друг с другом.

Он вздохнул и затем улыбнулся. Наконец-то - впервые за столько лет - он действительно знал ответ на этот вопрос. Искренне и уверенно. И да, ладно, это немного дико, что ему потребовалось три месяца в плену и несколько дней в пустыне, чтобы прийти к этому своему озарению, но все-таки он это сделал.

Он действительно имел в виду то, что сказал Стиву. Он больше не был тем человеком, который впервые ступил в те пещеры. Он был сломан, он был покалечен, он был _лучше_.

\- Да, - твердо сказал он, глядя на пролетающие мимо машины. - Я никогда в своей жизни ни в чем не был так уверен, мисс Поттс.

 

***

 

Пока Тони ждал Стива на своей кухне, на него нашло неприятное чувство дежа вю. 

 

Прошло два дня с последнего раза, когда он видел его, ещё в Кабуле. Тони знал, что даже сейчас Стиву было ещё слишком рано возвращаться обратно. Ему предстояла долгая реабилитация, он всё ещё едва держался на ногах из-за этой чертовой дыры у себя в груди, и ему определенно требовалось находиться под присмотром медицинского персонала. Но, естественно, Стив не был бы Стивом, если бы не возомнил себя умнее всех врачей и не послал их рекомендации куда подальше. Он сел на первый рейс до Нью Йорка и подписался на восемнадцати часовой полет на дерьмовом экономе, чтобы вернуться домой. К Тони.

Он окинул взглядом гладкие поверхности, идеально ровно расставленную посуду и сверкающие блюда с фруктами. Его не было здесь в течение нескольких месяцев. Джарвис, должно быть, нанял специальных людей, чтобы они присматривали за его домом, пока Тони здесь не было.

В последний раз, когда Стив был здесь, Тони направил на него дуло пистолета и приказал никогда не возвращаться.

Он закрыл глаза и повернулся к окну, тяжело дыша. Накопившаяся усталость давала о себе знать - он ступил на американскую землю и с того момента работал без передышки. Это было нелегко для такого покалеченного тела, как у него. И сейчас больше всего на свете он хотел отдохнуть. Позволить своему разуму расслабиться, без всяких сомнений и страха и тревожности. Он хотел, чтобы Стив вернулся домой.

Он опустил взгляд и посмотрел на часы, чтобы проверить время. 19:09. Стив должен был быть здесь ещё девять минут назад, если верить его словам. 19:00. Стив всегда был таким пунктуальным. Хотя… он мог просто передумать - он наконец осознал, от какой большой пули ему удалось увернуться, когда он ушел от Тони, и решил, что всем будет лучше, если он просто продолжит держаться от Тони подаль…

_Перестань,_ приказал он себе, качая головой. Это было неправдой. Черт, Тони как никто другой знал, какими могут быть пробки в Нью Йорке даже в хороший день. Стив просто опаздывал, вот и всё. И Тони очень сомневался, что Стив так отчаянно отстаивал свое право вернуться домой в самое раннее время ради человека, которого он собирался оставить в любом случае. Все его друзья были с ним, летели тем же самым рейсом, так что не то чтобы он так отчаянно хотел увидеть _их_. Что оставляло только Тони в качестве того, к кому так торопился Стив.

Видите? Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо всё хорошо всё хорошо.

\- Сэр, - начал Джарвис, и его голос был мягче, чем обычно. Даже его собственный, мать его, робот опасался, что Тони может сломаться в любую секунду, - ваш пульс слегка ускорился. Могу я предложить сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и, возможно, отвлечься на что-то? Я подготовил несколько проектов…

\- Нет, Джарвис, - Тони махнул рукой и покачал головой, - никаких проектов. Не хочу думать о подобном сейчас, окей? О, и я хочу, чтобы ты побыл на беззвуке, когда он приедет, ладно? Пожалуйста? Просто… дай нам время, хорошо?

Джарвис молчал, и Тони знал, что если бы у него было тело, тот бы сейчас смотрел на него очень и очень разочарованным взглядом. Для длинной линии нулей и единиц этот парень был удивительно покровительственным, когда хотел. 

\- Как угодно, сэр, - наконец ответил он, и его тон граничил с раздраженным. - Но пожалуйста, позвольте предупредить вас, что если он проявит хотя бы слегка угрожающее поведение, я буду вынужден реагировать с крайней предвзятостью.

Тони мягко засмеялся.

\- Если тебе от этого станет легче, то я даю тебе разрешение убить его первым, если он попытается убить меня.

\- Благодарю вас, сэр.

Джарвис больше ничего не говорил после этого, и Тони позволил себе потеряться в собственной голове, мысли и идеи и планы летали там, словно калейдоскоп шума. Казалось, он никогда не мог окончательно перестать думать, каким бы уставшим он ни был - наверное, это было его личное небольшое проклятие. Конечно, это было неплохо - из-за этого планировать что-то на будущее было в сто раз легче, но всё же. Иногда было бы здорово, если бы в его голове становилось хотя бы немного тише.

Он подумал о своей мастерской, внизу, где Марк 1 ждал его на личном сервере во всем своем громоздком великолепии. У Тони были большие планы на этот костюм. В своем начальном виде он был медленным и поврежденным, но Тони знал, как улучшить его. И теперь у него была технология арк реактора, встроенная вручную в его собственную грудь. Он мог превратить этот костюм в нечто абсолютно потрясающее, и он мог помогать людям с ним. Начиная с поселения, в котором жил Инсен, в котором всё ещё распоряжались Десять Колец. Тони должен уничтожить свое оружие, которое до сих пор оставалось действующим по всей планете. Он не остановится, пока последняя ракета или бомба не будет уничтожена, и это было обещанием…

Он услышал, как двери лифта открываются, и вскинул голову. Когда его глаза встретились с голубыми глазами Стива, весь воздух покинул его легкие в мгновение ока.

Стив смотрел на него с неуверенной усталой улыбкой на лице. Он пришел с пустыми руками, в простых джинсах и футболке. Его волосы всё ещё были длиннее, и он не сбрил бороду, но несмотря на то, что он поймал своей грудью пулю, он выглядел более здоровым, чем в последний раз, когда Тони видел его.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд через огромную кухню. Взгляд Стива на долю секунды метнулся к столешнице рядом с ним. Тони знал, что он вспоминает последний раз, когда они были здесь вместе, точно так же, как и сам Тони.

 

\- Привет, - сказал Стив очень неуверенно.

\- Привет, - ответил Тони, нервничая ничуть не меньше.

 

Они неловко переминались с ноги на ногу ещё несколько секунд, пока Тони ждал, что Стив что-нибудь скажет. Тот выглядел более нервным, чем когда-либо раньше, и ему пришлось три раза открыть и закрыть рот, прежде чем он смог выпалить:

\- Ну и как ты тут поживае…

Он не закончил. Тони Старк оказался в его руках, прежде чем сам успел это понять, потому что он пересек кухню в пять огромных шагов и сумел слегка замедлиться только в нескольких сантиметрах от заживающей груди Стива. Встав на цыпочки, он осторожно обнял Стива за плечи и прижал к себе, прижимаясь лицом к теплой коже Стива и глубоко вдыхая. Стив застыл на секунду, прежде чем пробормотать ‘оу’ между резким вдохом и выдохом… и затем его руки крепко сжали Тони за пояс, вцепляясь ладонями в его рубашку. Все нервы и напряжение моментально испарились, и Тони почувствовал, как Стив расслабляется в его объятии, прижимает лицо к его волосам и вдыхает его запах. Стив прижал его ещё ближе, не заботясь о своем ранении, и Тони… черт, Тони был слишком слаб, чтобы спорить сейчас, он просто был так рад, так безумно рад.

Он дома. Он наконец-то дома, черт возьми.

Они молчали какое-то время, попросту вдыхая и выдыхая друг рядом с другом. Руки Стива гладили его по спине, и Тони проводил пальцами по его длинным прядям на затылке. Стоя рядом с ним, Тони прекрасно чувствовал усталость, тяжесть, исходящую от Стива волнами. Но Стив держал Тони с такой непоколебимой решительностью; столько облегчения, тепла и любви заключалось в этом объятии, что Тони хотел остаться в нем навсегда.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - тихо прошептал Стив в его волосы, и сжал руки ещё крепче на худом теле Тони, - Я так, так сильно скучал по тебе, я думал, что я свихнусь…

\- Я тоже, - сказал ему Тони неразборчиво, потому что прижимался лицом к его шее. - Я… я так сильно старался забыть, но я не мог… что бы я ни делал, я… я просто не мог…

\- Я рад, - сказал Стив, и Тони почувствовал его улыбку в своих волосах, - это эгоистично, это чертовски ужасно с моей стороны, но… я не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы вернулся, и ты не подпустил бы меня к себе. Это была бы пытка…

\- Тогда не думай об этом, - сказал ему Тони, легонько целуя его шею. - Я здесь. Ты здесь. Никто из нас никуда не уходит, мне так не кажется.

Стив яростно покачал головой.

\- Нет, только если ты этого не захочешь, - сказал он, прежде чем тяжело выдохнуть. - Тони… мне так, так, _так_ жаль. За всё. Я что угодно сделаю, чтобы всё исправить, _что угодно,_ я просто… я никогда… я хотел…

\- Тшшш, не сейчас, хорошо? - успокоил его Тони. - Мы можем… мы поговорим об этом позже, ладно? Пожалуйста? Я просто… я просто хочу, чтобы ты… был со мной. Здесь, - он тяжело вздохнул и немного отодвинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, нос к носу. - Я так устал думать обо всем.

Стив внимательно на него посмотрел, а затем закрыл глаза и прижался лбом ко лбу Тони.

\- Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, - нежно сказал он, - сегодня. Завтра. Тогда, когда ты захочешь, только позволь… я хочу помочь тебе.

Тони тяжело сглотнул и затем кивнул. Сейчас он уже слишком устал, чтобы быть упрямым или гордым. Сейчас существовали только они со Стивом.

\- Хорошо, - шепотом ответил он.

Стив улыбнулся и затем поднял руки по его спине, затем по его плечам, пока они не оказались у Тони на лице. Он поднял веки и посмотрел Тони в глаза, нежно гладя его скулы большими пальцами.

\- Могу я тебя поцеловать? - спросил он, потому что это был Стив - естественно, ему нужно было спрашивать чертово разрешение, чтобы поцеловать его.

Тони закатил глаза и наклонился ближе, приподнимаясь на цыпочках.

Когда их губы встретились, Тони очень четко вспомнил, как сильно он по этому скучал, по одному только сильнейшему и чистейшему ощущению облегчения от осознания того, что он может делать это снова.

Поцелуй Стива был нежным и мягким, и он сохранил его таким, даже когда Тони более настойчиво прижался к нему. Он почувствовал его руки на своей шее, на плечах, прежде чем его ладони прижались к его груди, там, где находилась металлическая пластина. Тони замер, опустил взгляд вниз на секунду и снова поднял голову.

\- Зрелище не из приятных, - тихо предупредил он. - Я… шрамы зажили не очень хорошо, и они всё ещё чувствительные, я…

\- В тебе нет совершенно ничего, что не было бы красивым, - пробормотал Стив, затем наклонился и поцеловал стеклянную поверхность, спрятанную под рубашкой. - Я обещаю, - он замер, а затем тихонько засмеялся, поднимая взгляд. - Я хотел поднять тебя и посадить на стойку, но затем понял, что моим швам это не понравится. А разорванные швы - это совсем не романтично.

Тони улыбнулся.

\- Да, никакой напряженной активности, пока не исчезнет угроза обширной кровопотери, договорились? - предложил он, поглаживая Стива по скулам. - Кстати говоря, к твоей бороде очень странно прикасаться.

\- В хорошем смысле?

Тони нахмурился и пожал плечами.

\- Это сексуально, но мне кажется, что ты больше похож на самого себя, когда ты без нее.

Стив кивнул, выпрямился и взял руки Тони в свои.

\- Сбрею ее завтра, - сказал он, начиная тянуть Тони в сторону гостиной. - Ты уже ел?

Тони кивнул, прижимаясь к Стиву. Это было так хорошо. Это было так… естественно. Стив хорошо пах, даже несмотря на то, что от него до сих пор исходил запах больничного антисептика, но это всё равно был просто он. Теплый и мягкий _Стив_.

Боже, как же он скучал по этому.

Стив провел его к дивану, и Тони плюхнулся на теплые кожаные подушки. Он почувствовал, как Стив проводит пальцами по его волосам и медленно опускается рядом с ним. Тони не ждал приглашения - он прижался ближе, крепко обнимая Стива. Тот довольно вздохнул, одной рукой поглаживая плечо Тони, а второй притягивая его ноги к себе на колени. Тони закрыл глаза и рассеянно поцеловал плечо Стива.

\- Я собираюсь кое-что сделать, чтобы исправить всё, что натворил Стейн, - объяснил он, обводя пальцами синяк на руке Стива. - Я должен всё исправить. И я исправлю. У меня есть несколько идей.

Стив молчал какое-то время, а затем чуть сдвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тони.

\- Они опасные? - спросил он, потому что он прекрасно знал Тони.

\- Да, - признал он, - они опасные. Скорее всего, даже граничащие с незаконными. Но я должен найти Оби. И я должен вернуть свое оружие. Я сделаю это во что бы то ни стало.

Пальцы Стива сжались вокруг его плеча. Тони ожидал аргумента против, какого-то мягкого порицания. _Ты сейчас не можешь мыслить здраво, Тони_ или _поставив себя под удар, ты никому не поможешь, Тони._

Вместо этого Стив просто поцеловал его висок и продолжил прижиматься к нему лбом, слегка кивнув головой.

\- Я понимаю, - тихо сказал он. - Но я не позволю тебе заниматься этим в одиночку.

Тони замер и затем поднял взгляд.

\- Стив, я не могу просить те…

\- Ты не просишь, я предлагаю, - перебил Стив, слабо улыбаясь. - Я хочу выследить этого урода почти так же сильно, как и ты. И я разбираюсь в подобных вещах, я занимаюсь ими. И остальная моя команда будет только рада помочь. Мы могли бы… применить свои навыки для хорошего дела, знаешь? - он ухмыльнулся, откинулся на подушки и снова посмотрел на Тони. - Было бы здорово хоть раз поработать на более законной стороне.

Тони смотрел, как Стив переплел их пальцы, и его накрыла такая мощная волна тепла и облегчения, что это было даже иронично - всё в его жизни шло наперекосяк, всё распадалось на глазах, но он сидел здесь, рядом со Стивом, и чувствовал себя счастливей, чем когда-либо.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал ему Тони сквозь улыбку, - и если ты хочешь присоединиться ко мне, когда я буду сжигать ко всем чертям всё то, что Обадая построил, то добро пожаловать.

Стив засмеялся, наклонился ближе и поцеловал Тони.

\- Премного благодарен, - пробормотал он Тони в губы. - Мы можем стать ‘Мстителями 2.0’

На это Тони лишь закатил глаза. Боже, сколько раз он видел эту кличку в газетах? Всё это время это был Стив - и каждый раз, когда Тони ее видел, он каждый раз говорил одно и то же: 

\- Это дерьмовое название.

\- Да, ну, придется смириться, потому что так нас теперь все называют. У нас нет права голоса в этом вопросе, иначе, ну, нас посадят за многочисленные убийства.

\- Тоже верно, - пожал плечами Тони, а затем лег на плечо Стива, устраиваясь поудобней. Они всё ещё держались за руки. Достаточно крепко, чтобы дать Тони понять, что Стив не собирается отпускать его в ближайшее время, и знаете, что? Тони не имел абсолютно ничего против.

\- Я рад, что ты вернулся за мной, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как его веки наливаются тяжестью с каждой секундой всё больше и больше. Смеси тепла и комфорта и дома и Стива было достаточно, чтобы любого заставить расслабиться.

Стив улыбнулся где-то над ним и прижался к его лбу поцелуем.

\- Что ещё мне было делать? - ответил он, будто для него на самом деле не существовало никаких других вариантов развития событий. Будто единственным возможным решением было полететь в Афганистан и самостоятельно найти Тони.

Он вздохнул, чувствуя знакомую тупую боль в груди от этого вдоха. Так много всего изменится после того, что с ним случилось. Его будущее ещё никогда не выглядело так неопределенно, и это пугало его больше, чем он мог признать.

Но у него был Стив. И у него была его жизнь. Последним желанием Инсена было, чтобы он не потратил свою жизнь зря, и Тони намеревался выполнить это желание. Хотя бы ради человека, который спас его в тех пещерах три месяца назад. Тони был ему обязан.

\- У нас всё будет хорошо, - пообещал он.

Стив прижался к нему, сердцебиение к сердцебиению.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

***

 

В комнате неловко стояли семь довольно пристыженных людей и нервно глядели на Тони, перминясь с ноги на ногу. И они ещё называли себя суровыми наемными убийцами - да они выглядели, будто кучка детей, которых поймали за кражей печенья перед ужином.

Тони сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на каждого. Даже Стив выглядел так, будто ему было некомфортно, хотя Тони разговаривал с ним на эту тему далеко не раз и не два.

\- Ну, - начал он, потому что это был первый раз, когда они все увидели его после Афганистана, и даже Тони не знал, что сказать, - если кто-нибудь из вас хочет меня обнять, то давайте покончим с этим прямо сейчас.

Он в ожидании посмотрел на них, но они лишь уставились на него в ответ с явным недоумением в глазах. Но уже спустя секунду Тони практически упал под весом Брюса, когда тот налетел на него сбоку, сгребая его в крепчайшее объятие, которое он когда-либо получал. Он запнулся и врезался в кухонную стойку, прежде чем выставить руку и вернуть себе равновесие.

\- Вау, окей, кое-кто очень рад…

\- Прости меня, - отчаянно прошептал Брюс, - прости меня за всё. Я понятия не имел. Я, правда… и я никогда не смогу загладить свою вину, и это никак меня не оправдывает, но я просто, господи, Тони, я так чертовски рад, что ты в порядке…

\- Эй-эй, - Тони покачал головой и закатил глаза, сжимая плечи Брюса, - ты не первый, кто пытался меня убить. И точно не будешь последним. Но я немного отбитый, поэтому я найду в себе силы тебя простить, - его голос смягчился, когда он добавил: - Я прослушал твои голосовые сообщения. Я знаю. Я знаю… всё так сложно, и всё, что только могло пойти не так, пошло не так, но… - он пожал плечами с натянутой улыбкой на лице, - по крайней мере, я знаю, что твои моральные принципы в порядке. Ты был готов рискнуть своей свободой, чтобы убрать человека, продающего оружие террористам. Я тебя не виню, - он поднял взгляд, сглотнул, и его взгляд стал серьезным. - Вообще-то, я собираюсь заняться тем же самым.

Вся комната словно застыла, на каждом лице читалось недоумение и удивление. Ну, если не брать в расчет Стива, который смотрел на Тони с чем-то очень напряженным во взгляде. Он крепко сжал руки в кулаки, и всё его тело было напряжено.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросила Пегги, наконец нарушая тишину.

Тони сделал вдох и закрыл глаза.

\- Стейн всё ещё на свободе, - немного дрожащим голосом сказал он. Одно его имя всё ещё причиняло боль. - Я не остановлюсь, пока не найду его. Я сделаю всё что угодно, чтобы добраться до него. Мне плевать, что для этого потребуется. Он… использовал меня, годами. Он убил тысячи людей от моего имени. Я не позволю ему уйти безнаказанным.

Вокруг него в комнате воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Тони наблюдал, как их позы сменились, они все напряглись. Теперь Тони видел в них бойцов, когда знал, куда смотреть. Наташа внимательно смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, что он скажет дальше. Баки разминал пальцы - нервная привычка, которую заметил у него Тони.

Стив лишь смотрел на него с напряженной улыбкой на лице, и когда Тони встретился с ним взглядом, кивнул, чтобы он продолжал.

Тони моргнул и вернулся к своей мысли.

\- У меня есть полномочия от ЩИТа, что означает, что я буду работать на правильной стороне закона… в основном. С этими ребятами всё немного серое, - он безразлично дернул плечами, прежде чем снова обвести комнату взглядом. Его друзья - его конченые, отбитые друзья - смотрели на него в ответ, с любопытством и легким беспокойством. - Но мне понадобится помощь.

Во всей комнате не раздалось ни звука. Каждый из них смотрел на него с шокированным выражением лица, не считая Стива, который был оповещен о просьбе заранее. Он всё ещё продолжал светить своей улыбкой в знак одобрения, и Тони поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ. Они оба до сих были на пару тонов кожи бледнее, чтобы считаться здоровыми, и Стив всё ещё ходил с бинтами - и в обоих их сердцах война пылала свежим воспоминанием.

Из-за этого Тони был только более решительно настроен довести начатое до конца. Он провел слишком много времени, позволяя другим людям решать, что было лучше для него. Ему пора вложить ответственность в свои собственные руки. И в руки тех, кому он доверял.

И несмотря ни на что - несмотря на то, что любой рациональный психически здоровый человек сделал бы обратно противоположное - Тони доверял людям вокруг него. Он верил, что они способны сделать что угодно, чтобы поступить правильно. В конце концов, именно так они и работали многие годы. Рисковали своими жизнями, своей свободой, абсолютно _всем_ , что имели, просто чтобы защитить других людей. Это достойно восхищения. Именно этим Тони следовало заниматься всё то время, что он потратил, превращая себя в человека, которого захотели убрать Мстители.

Ему нужно это исправить, ему многое нужно исправить. И сейчас самое время начать.

\- Я собираюсь отследить свое оружие, - решительно объявил он, - и я собираюсь помочь странам, которые я разрушил. Если хотите, вы можете пойти со мной. Я пытаюсь собрать своего рода команду - не обязательно вы, если вы не хотите, но мне кажется, это совпадает с вашими интересами. С законной точки зрения вы будете частью государственных сил по борьбе с терроризмом. С менее законной, вы будете помогать мне останавливать плохих парней и возвращать свое оружие из рук этих убийц, - он остановился и глянул на Брюса, который смотрел на него с распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом. - Я знаю, что это трудно осознать прямо сейчас, - тихо добавил он, - я знаю… это звучит оптимистично, и глупо, и безрассудно, но…

\- Ты, правда, нам доверяешь? - спросила Наташа с распахнутыми глазами, и в ее голосе было что-то, похожее на чистейшее восхищение. - Нам? После…

Тони кивнул, и Наташа смогла лишь открыть и закрыть рот несколько раз, прежде чем замолчать окончательно, и это был первый раз, когда Тони видел ее такой шокированной.

\- Почему? - прошептал Баки, прожигая его взглядом серых глаз и сжимая кулаки. - Тони, мы… ты ничего нам не должен за то, что мы отправились искать тебя. Если уж об этом говорить, то это мы должны… мы обманывали тебя столько времени, и ты не представляешь, как мы сожалеем об этом, но… в общем, если ты делаешь это из чувства вины или ещё чего… то нам это не нужно, - он бросил на Стива злобный взгляд, прежде чем продолжить. - Стив… ну, я не знаю, что происходит у Стива в голове, но мы не можем просить тебя…

\- Это никак не связано с чувством вины, - быстро сказал Тони, позволяя злости просочиться в свой голос. - Это связано с тем, что мне нужно много чего исправить. То, что случилось раньше, не имеет никакого значения. Да, между нами возникло недопонимание, и ещё какое, и мы могли бы его избежать, если бы умели разговаривать как нормальные люди, но ваши намерения были… хорошими. Я… черт, я _заслужил_ это…

\- _Эй,_ \- эхом раздались вскрики несогласия от всех присутствующих, но Тони лишь отмахнулся от них, раздраженно фыркнув.

\- Нет, просто послушайте, - Тони закрыл глаза, - я позволил этому случиться. Это… с моей стороны это была наивность гигантского размера, и люди заплатили за нее своими жизнями. Я не смотрел, потому что я не хотел ничего видеть за пределами своего идеального мира. Вы имели полное право думать обо мне так, как вы обо мне думали. И сейчас? Сейчас мне нужно работать, чтобы сделать что-то лучшее. Вы хотите помочь мне? Буду рад. Не хотите? Не проблема. Я просто даю вам выбор. Вот и всё. Я хочу, чтобы вы были в моей команде. Вы же смогли обмануть меня, а значит, вы лучшие из лучших, вот и всё.

Он выдохнул и затем наконец поднял на них взгляд. Семь пар глаз уставились на него в ответ, и в каждой из них Тони видел что-то разное. Неверие и любопытство и страх и всё, что между ними.

Затем Стив сделал шаг вперед и вытянул руку.

Тони машинально протянул руку навстречу, и они переплели пальцы, крепко и уверенно. Стив легко потянул на себя, и Тони прижался ближе к его теплой груди и почувствовал легкий поцелуй на своем виске.

\- Я иду с ним, - сказал он своим друзьям. - Я думаю, вы уже это поняли, но…

\- Я тоже, - встрял Брюс, кладя руку Тони на плечо. В его глазах всё ещё плескались отголоски вины, и Тони поджал губы, готовый уверить друга, что тот ничего ему не должен… но Брюс знал, что Тони собирался сказать, и покачал головой. - Нет, Тони, я серьезно. Я присоединился к этим ребятам, чтобы избавить мир от точно таких же людей, за которыми собираешься охотиться ты. И тебе точно не помешает ещё один мозг в команде, - улыбнулся Брюс, совсем немного, но когда Тони улыбнулся в ответ, его улыбка засияла в три раза ярче, и он сжал его плечо в знак поддержки.

Один за другим каждый из них сделал шаг вперед, кивая головой. К удивлению Тони, именно Клинт обнял его первым - бросился вперед и распахнул руки, притягивая Тони к себе.

\- Прости, что пытался тебя пристрелить, - нарочито легко сказал он, но в его глазах Тони видел всё его сожаление о случившемся. - Я больше так не буду.

Тони засмеялся и кивнул головой.

\- Без проблем, Леголас.

Прежде чем Клинт успел отодвинуться, к ним присоединился Баки, заключая Тони в середину объятия и шутливо взъерошивая его волосы. 

\- Ты напугал нас до усрачки, Старк, - пробормотал он.

\- Это точно. Я боялась, что больше никогда не смогу надрать тебе задницу, - едва слышно пробормотала Наташа, и Тони даже не успел ничего на это ответить, потому что вся остальная команда уже окружила его, и теперь он видел вокруг себя только их лица и руки. Пегги и Наташа, Брюс и Стив, Баки и Клинт - Тони немного неверяще смотрел на них, пока они смеялись и обзывали друг друга размазнями, но при этом не спешили прерывать групповое объятие.

Это должно было быть странно. Это должно было быть глупо.

Но Тони мог думать только о том, что он наконец-то дома.


	15. Chapter 15

**ЭПИЛОГ**

 

\- Всё чисто. Тони отключил камеры. У тебя пятнадцать секунд, чтобы войти и взять диск, прежде чем вернется охрана, Кэп, давай быстро.

Он кивнул и бросил взгляд на потолок, когда услышал шум сверху. Значит, Тони работает на верхних этажах. От этой мысли он тепло улыбнулся и поудобнее перехватил пистолет.

\- Быстро, понял, - подтвердил он, прежде чем вбежать в комнату и сразу же вырубить первого охранника. Он быстро убрал их одного за другим ударом в висок, и последний упал, получив пулю меж глаз. Он услышал тяжелое дыхание в коммуникаторе и понял, что Наташа и Пегги так же эффективно работали на нижнем этаже. В целом им нужно было найти три диска, плюс, время, чтобы взломать их и получить доступ к скрытой на них информации, но как только они это сделают, эта информация приведет их прямо к самому большому складу оружия Тони на этот момент. Эта операция имела большое значение.

Оглядевшись в небольшом помещении, он быстро нашел взглядом диск и схватил его, прежде чем быстро вернуться за угол и спрятаться в тени. Группа охранников выбежала из-за другого угла и завалилась в комнату, из которой он только что вышел.

Глупые любители, подумал он, поворачивая за угол в другой коридор, и затем сморщил нос, когда услышал звук взрыва, пронесшийся по коридорам. Эти идиоты даже не проверили помещение на бомбы перед тем, как войти.

\- Носитель у нас, - через секунду раздался слегка запыхавшийся голос Наташи.

\- У меня тоже, - добавил Стив и поднял глаза на потолок. - Тони?

Несколько моментов в коммуникаторе была слышна только тишина, а затем раздался громкий выдох.

\- Да, всё под контролем. Я просто… - он замолчал, сделал резкий вдох, и затем Стив услышал ещё несколько тихих непонятных звуков в наушнике. - План здания, который мы используем, не годится. Я нашел комнаты, которых на нем нет, и они новые. Их недавно построили.

\- Что это значит? - подала голос Пегги, и Стив нахмурился и развернулся в сторону лестничного пролета, намереваясь найти Тони на верхнем этаже.

\- Я думаю, что они прячут здесь что-то ещё, - подозрительно сказал Тони. - Возможно, больше оружия, или деньги, или ещё что. Я хочу проверить, просто на всякий случай.

\- У нас тут прибавление на нашем этаже, так что мы можем задержаться, - сказала Наташа. - Мы можем согнать Баки с вертолета, чтобы он помог тебе…

\- Да нет, это не займет больше пары минут… от него всё равно больше пользы с длинной дистанции. Вы с Пегги заканчивайте и выбирайтесь отсюда, я быстро, - сказал Тони, прежде чем добавить: - Стив, ты заинтересован?

\- Всегда, Шлемоголовый, - ответил Стив с усмешкой, перепрыгивая через две ступени за раз с пистолетом наготове. - Где мне тебя встретить?

\- Третья комната по левую сторону от лестницы.

Стив быстро преодолел лестничный пролет, направляясь на верхний этаж. Здесь было очень душно и жарко - они отследили это место в самом Катаре, оно не было отмечено ни на одной карте, и для нетренированного взгляда могло показаться абсолютно пустым. Конечно, как только они вошли внутрь, их встретили вооруженные охранники и самые настоящие лазеры у дверей, так что не всё оказалось так, как казалось на первый взгляд. Стив вытер пот со лба и вышел в коридор, напряженно нахмурившись, однако, когда он вошел в третью дверь слева, сразу же машинально расплылся в улыбке.

Тони повернулся к нему и поднял лицевую пластину костюма Железного Человека вверх, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Слышал, у тебя есть для меня кое-что интересное, - подмигнул он и протянул вперед руку.

Вместо того, чтобы вложить в протянутую руку диск, Стив протянул свою и подошел ближе, чтобы поцеловать его. В этой своей броне Тони был гораздо выше него, и поэтому Стиву приходилось вставать на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его, но он не имел ничего против. И красный с золотым действительно просто идеально смотрелись на Тони.

Тони положил свою металлическую руку Стиву на шею, прижимая его ближе и целуя в ответ.

\- Как бы сильно я не любил подобные подарки, - сказал он, оторвавшись от Стива через несколько секунд, - я все-таки имел в виду кое-что другое.

Стив ухмыльнулся и подбросил в воздух раздобытый ранее диск, который Тони с легкостью поймал и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Ства в лоб.

\- Большое спасибочки, - пробормотал он и снова развернулся к компьютерам. Нахмуренное выражение лица вернулось, как только он снова взглянул на экраны.

Стив наклонился рядом с ним.

\- Что мы ищем?

В ответ Тони указал пальцем на один из мониторов.

\- Слепые зоны, - сказал он, - по всему зданию. Их нет на планах, и Джарвис никак не может их отследить.

Стив уставился на экраны, склонив голову.

\- Хм. Звучит подозрительно.

Тони бросил на него быстрый взгляд. 

\- Да, не то слово, - он продолжил хмуриться в экран несколько секунд, а затем скрыл лицо за маской. Стив никогда не перестанет восхищаться его костюмом. Он какой-то волшебный. Когда Стив увидел Тони в этом костюме впервые, он решил, что это сон. Никто не мог создать что-то подобное - это было что-то из будущего, что-то из фантастических рассказов, которые читают дети.

Но естественно, это было реальностью, если речь шла о Тони Старке. Потому что Тони Старк и являлся будущим, он претворял его в жизнь.

\- Пойду проверю первую комнату, - сказал Тони, указывая рукой на дверь в нескольких метрах от помещения, где они сейчас находились. - Ты иди в следующую. И будь осторожен - мы не знаем, что там может оказаться.

Стив кивнул и повернулся лицом к выходу.

\- Будь на связи, когда войдешь, - сказал он и выбежал из комнаты в коридор, подняв перед собой пистолет. Он слышал металлические шаги Тони за своей спиной, но сфокусировался на задании перед собой. Никто не знал, что они найдут в этих комнатах - но у Стива было такое чувство, что им это не понравится.

\- Ладно, комната не выглядит заминированной, - раздался голос Тони в коммуникаторе, - но похоже, что в ней кто-то живет, что очень странно.

Стив недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Опиши ‘похоже, что в ней кто-то живет’.

\- Ну, здесь есть кровать… - растерянно сказал Тони, затем ненадолго замолчал, прежде чем продолжить, - и… черт, да, здесь самый настоящий потайной коридор, представляешь. Я чувствую себя Нэнси Дрю.

\- Не отвлекайся, - предупредил Стив, осторожно выглядывая за угол, чтобы осмотреть следующий коридор. - Мы не знаем, что может там прятаться.

\- Да-да, - вздохнул Тони, - я знаю. Господи, серьезно, ты вылитый Колсон, когда начинаешь наседать с этим своим ‘безопасность превыше всего’ и подобной ерундой. Я думал, ты был суровым наемным убийцей?

\- В последнее время я предпочитаю называть себя государственным мстителем и обеспокоенным молодым человеком одного придурка, - поправил Стив и снова открыл рот, чтобы подколоть его… но ему так и не удалось это сделать, потому что в этот момент он услышал скрип двери и вжался в угол, чтобы спрятаться от чужих глаз.

Он внимательно наблюдал, как распахивается металлическая дверь, к которой направлялся Стив, и затем буквально через долю секунды…

Стив застыл на месте, распахнув глаза.

Обадая Стейн поспешно вышел из комнаты, держа пистолет в руке, одетой в перчатку. Он осмотрел коридор несколько раз и затем начал тихо бежать прямо навстречу Стиву в полном неведении. Чистейшая ярость захлестнула Стива в эту секунду, и он с трудом разжал пальцы на пистолете и убрал его обратно в кобуру.

Он не будет тратить на это пулю. Это касалось его и Тони лично. Только самое лучшее для Обадая Стейна, в конце концов.

Он собранно ждал с непроницаемым лицом, пока не услышал шаги Стейна достаточно близко, и бросился вперед. Из угла, из тени, одной рукой он выбил оружие из рук противника, а другой вцепился ему в горло. Стейн шокировано завопил и дико дернулся в сторону, пытаясь отбиться, но он не был натренирован, он не был профессионалом, поэтому Стив легко взял контроль над ситуацией ещё до того, как драка успела начаться.

Выстрел разрезал воздух, прежде чем пистолет упал на пол, но он не представлял опасности для Стива - реакция Стейна была слишком медленной. Стив жестко вывернул его запястье и почувствовал хруст кости под своими пальцами.

Стейн закричал.

\- Привет, - поздоровался Стив, перебрасывая противника через бедро и отправляя его на пол. - Мы уже встречались. Я партнер Тони, Стив. Ты пытался убить его. Сейчас я убью тебя.

Стейн перекатился на живот и в панике поднялся на четвереньки в попытке встать на ноги, но Стив просто схватил его за воротник и снова швырнул его на пол. Стейн… Стейн засмеялся и сплюнул кровь, поднимая взгляд на Стива.

\- Привет, Капитан, - запыхавшись, выдохнул он. - Ты знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, за каким чертом ты спал со Старком, вместо того чтобы просто выполнить свою гребаную работу и просто избавиться от него. В то время я решил, что он слишком хорошо трахался, и ты решил повеселиться, убить его позже, растянуть удовольствие. Я, скорее всего, сделал бы то же самое…

Стив пнул его по лицу и услышал знакомый хруст под своей подошвой. Стейн застонал.

Опустившись на корточки, он поднял Стейна за ткань его пиджака на спине и с отвращением на него посмотрел. Он хотел разорвать его на части, медленно, на мелкие кусочки. Но сперва он должен был задать несколько вопросов.

\- Почему я, - тихо сказал он. Этот вопрос отравлял ему жизнь долгие месяцы - он просто не мог этого понять. Зачем создавать себе такие сложности, пытаться заставить Стива поверить, что Тони был тем, кем он на самом деле не являлся, когда Стейн с легкостью мог нанять кого-то без нравственных ценностей и избавиться от Тони в два раза быстрее? - Почему ты выбрал нас?

Обадая тихо стонал, но Стив так и держал его в воздухе, пока тот не заговорил. Его глаза были закрыты, и кровь капала из его рта.

\- Хочешь знать, почему я выбрал вас? - повторил он вопрос Стива и улыбнулся кровавыми зубами. - Потому что вы были… вы были _хорошими_. Вы убивали только тех, кто заслуживал смерти. Если бы вы только по-настоящему… по-настоящему выполнили свою гребаную работу, вы бы покончили с ним, и я смог бы обвинить во всем вас. Назвал бы вас мстителями… которые просто пытаются воздать каждому по заслугам. Я бы защищал вас в суде. И общественность бы _полюбила_ меня за это. Я был бы их защитником, потому что именно _вы_ бы убили его, и моя история стала бы наиболее правдоподобной, - он раздраженно закатил глаза, вытирая кровь со щеки своей неповрежденной рукой. - Но конечно, тебе просто надо было взять и влюбиться в него. Вынужден признать… этого я не предусмотрел. Его просто невозможно любить, и я считал, что его репутация главной шлюхи Нью Йорка как-то тебя отвадит, но по всей видимости…

Стив зарычал, встал и поднял Стейна с собой, его ноги вяло волочились по бетонному полу, пока он тащил его. Этот ублюдок беспомощно дергался в его хватке, цепляясь за форму Стива здоровой рукой, и у Стива появилось желание сломать ее тоже. Но вместо этого он лишь впечатал Стейна в стену одной рукой и поднял вторую, чтобы впечатать кулак в его лицо. О, это будет приятно…

\- Отпусти его, Стив.

Он застыл и повернулся на голос Тони в другом конце коридора. Стейн тоже замер под его рукой, а затем снова начал смеяться. Похоже, он уже перестал переживать за свою жизнь.

Тони просто напряженно стоял на месте, и Стив знал, что под шлемом его глаза были прикованы к Стейну.

Черт, как же Стиву не хотелось его отпускать. Честно говоря, он хотел забить его до смерти. Стейн это заслужил.

\- _Стив_ , - повторил Тони твердым тоном - и Стив без промедления разжал руку, разъяренно зарычав при этом. Стейн упал на пол и издал продолжительный стон. 

Стив знал, знал, что это принадлежало не ему, а Тони. Стив лишь работал на Стейна - а Тони жил с ним долгие годы. Тони должен был разобраться с ним сам.

Стейн медленно повернул голову и смерил Тони взглядом.

\- Так вот как ты оттуда выбрался, - тихо пробормотал он. - Вот что испортило мне все планы. Я впечатлен. Выглядит лучше, чем то, что мне показали Десять Колец.

Тони ничего не говорил несколько секунд, даже не двигался - но затем Стив увидел, как тот поднял руку и снял свой шлем и со злостью отбросил его на пол. Его глаза пылали яростью.

\- Так вот что осталось от великого Обадая Стейна, да? - жестко сказал он, указывая на него рукой. - Прячешься в дерьмовом заброшенном здании по скрытым комнатам, даже не видя солнечного света? Вау. Надеюсь, оно того стоило, Оби. Неужели тебе такая жизнь нравится больше, чем то, что у тебя было?

\- То, что у меня было, я заработал своими руками, - сплюнул Стейн кровь, наполнившую его рот. - Я вытаскивал тебя, мальчишка, когда ты был слишком занят, отравляя себя, когда ты был слишком занят, застревая в своей чертовой мастерской неделями, когда ты был слишком занят, трахая половину Нью Йорка… я держал весь бизнес на плаву!

\- ТЫ УБИЛ ТЫСЯЧИ ЛЮДЕЙ!

От этого Стейн лишь снова рассмеялся, и, черт возьми, как же сильно Стив хотел задушить этого жалкого урода. Ему было трудно поверить, что они вообще его нашли - они с Тони месяцами искали его, и всё безуспешно. И вдруг он прямо у них под носом - снует по коридорам как канализационная крыса с остатками своего запаса оружия. Теперь он был далеко не тем ухоженным бизнесменом, которого помнил Стив. Он был грязным и помятым, его борода выглядела неухоженной, как и его ногти. Должно быть, он скрывался с самого первого дня своего побега.

\- Боже, мальчишка, ну почему ты просто не умер, когда я этого хотел, - Стейн отвернул голову и закатил глаза, и Стив увидел, как Тони резко вздрогнул. Стив даже представить не мог, насколько это было больно - услышать эти слова из уст человека, которому ты доверял всю свою жизнь.

Он зарычал, поднял ногу и изо всех опустил подошву на лодыжку Стейна, не переставая давить, пока не услышал его крики. Кровь кипела у него в жилах. Он едва мог держать себя под контролем, так сильно он хотел уничтожить всё, что было связано с этим человеком, который причинил Тони столько боли…

Он почувствовал, как кто-то сжал его руку, и затем осознал, что Тони подошел ближе и сейчас стоял рядом с ним, его лицо было непроницаемым, и его тяжелый взгляд не отрывался от тела перед ними.

Стейн лишь вздохнул. К этому времени ему, казалось, уже было на всё наплевать.

\- Ты всегда мешаешь всем моим планам, - шикнул он. - Сначала с Роджерсом - хотя, видит бог, я даже представить не могу, как это произошло - затем с этими гребаными Десять Колец, а я думал, что уж они-то хотя бы смогут тебя прикончить, но нет. А теперь… даже сейчас, когда я пытаюсь снова подняться, исправить то, что ты сделал со мной… Ты разрушил всю мою репутацию, и ты _всё равно_ не можешь остановиться, да? Тебе всё мало? Ты не создатель, мальчишка, нет. Ты можешь только разрушать.

Тони твердо сжал руку Стива, останавливая его от ещё одного удара.

\- Я не хочу убивать его, - тихо сказал он, и когда Стив открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, Тони просто прервал его качанием головы. - Он не заслуживает смерти. Пускай проживет остаток своей жизни в одиночестве. Пускай и дальше волочит это жалкое существование.

Стив замер, а затем сжал челюсть. Если спросить его личное мнение, то Стейну лучше было умереть. Но с другой стороны - это решать не ему. Поэтому он лишь кратко кивнул и опустил взгляд на пол, где лежал Стейн.

\- Что мы сделаем с ним? - нейтрально спросил он.

Тони подумал несколько секунд, прежде чем дернуть головой в сторону.

\- Ты иди, скажи остальным, чтобы дождались нас у главного входа. Скажи, что у нас ещё один пассажир. Я брошу его на растерзание ЩИТу… уверен, им это понравится.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, но всё равно кивнул головой ещё раз.

\- С тобой точно всё будет в порядке здесь? Один на один с ним? - спросил он, начиная разворачиваться. Тони напряженно кивнул, переведя взгляд на Стива с усталой улыбкой, а затем снова посмотрел на Обадая, который медленно доставал руку из кармана, в которой…

 

Это случилось так быстро, что Стив едва успел понять, что произошло.

Раздался звук выстрела, и Стив четко видел, куда было направлено дуло пистолета - оно было направлено ему прямо в голову, но он ничего не почувствовал. Он резко повернулся и увидел, что Тони поймал пулю своей металлической перчаткой, а затем без лишних разговоров выхватил небольшой пистолет из хватки Стейна и…

 

Стив буквально подпрыгнул, когда раздался ещё один выстрел. Он совсем его не ожидал.

 

Он с удивлением посмотрел на тело на полу. Кровь медленно расплывалась по полу вокруг Стейна, который лежал с открытыми безжизненными глазами. Он умер ещё до того, как его голова ударилась о бетон. По всему коридору были разбрызганы капли крови, частично там, где поработал Стив, частично там, где пуля только что прошила мозг Обадая.

Тони до сих пор не опустил руку из того положения, в котором стрелял. Она уверенно держала пистолет. Его лицо не дрогнуло. Он холодно и безразлично смотрел на тело на полу. 

\- Ты убил его, - немного заторможенно сказал Стив, потому что он всё ещё не мог в это поверить. Несколько секунд назад Тони убеждал Стива, что Стейн должен жить, а теперь он смотрел на безжизненное тело, которое он сам таким и сделал. 

Тони повернулся к Стиву только спустя несколько секунд.

\- Он так много у меня забрал, - тихо сказал он, - а затем он наставил на тебя пистолет. Я не собирался позволить ему забрать ещё и тебя. Больше никогда.

Стив удивленно моргнул, а Тони наконец выронил пистолет и сделал пару неуверенных шагов в сторону, тяжело сглатывая. Он посмотрел на Стива, и на его лице наконец промелькнуло что-то, напоминающее скорбь… Стив быстро обнял его, и Тони положил голову ему на плечо, пряча лицо и прижимаясь ближе.

Вместе, они просто дышали.

\- Пойдем домой, - сказал Стив спустя некоторое время, нежно поглаживая Тони по голове. - ЩИТ разберутся здесь без нас, хорошо? У вас теперь, похоже, особая связь с этим твоим Колсоном, он всё сделает.

Тони слабо засмеялся в его шею. Чересчур слабо, на вкус Стива… но с другой стороны, Тони всё же _действительно_ только что убил человека.

\- Это только потому что он практически так же эффективен, как Пеппер, когда нужно разобраться с беспорядком, который я оставил за собой. Я клянусь, ты у меня единственный, малыш.

Стив закатил глаза, медленно уводя Тони подальше от этого места. Он чувствовал, что Тони наклонился ближе к нему, и Стив принял его (объективно очень внушительный) вес на себя и просто насладился этим чувством на один момент. Прошли уже месяцы с того фиаско в пустыне, но иногда Стив всё ещё задумывался о том, как Тони безоговорочно доверял ему сейчас, и эта мысль до сих пор потрясала его так же сильно, как и в самом начале. Сам факт того, что сердце Тони было способно простить, _довериться,_ даже после всего, что между ними произошло. Это было больше, чем Стив когда-либо мог надеяться. И он благодарил свою жизнь за этот шанс каждый день. Именно это доверие позволяло ему просыпаться каждый день с Тони в своих руках, укрывая его от всего остального мира. Именно это доверие дарило ему возможность целовать Тони по утрам, приносить цветы ему на работу и готовить для него романтические ужины. Стив всё ещё не мог до конца поверить, что он вернул это всё назад, и он очень сомневался, что заслужил такую жизнь.

Но когда Тони садился к нему на колени, обнимал его и болтал без остановки от усталости. Когда он прятал лицо у Стива на плече и говорил ему, что он _никогда не был таким счастливым, как сейчас,_ Стив просто знал, что он никогда, никогда, никогда не сможет жить без этого. 

По какой-то невообразимо невозможной причине… Тони любил его. Несмотря ни на что. А Стив… Стив был эгоистичным, и сломанным, и вообще всем, что Тони не должен хотеть, но по какой-то причине все-таки хотел. И… ну, Стив просто собирался взять всё, что только мог. Он убьет, и он умрет за человека, которого любит, и если верить тому, что он видел, Тони сделает то же самое.

Возможно, их отношения были слегка ненормальными и немного нездоровыми, но эй, их всё устраивало.

 

\- Поверь мне, - сказал Стив, продолжая разговор, посмотрел на Тони и улыбнулся, - если бы ты ушел от меня к человеку, который заставляет меня задаваться вопросом ‘а не робот ли он’, то мне будет только жаль тебя.

Это заставило Тони засмеяться, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Стива в щеку.

\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал он на ухо Стиву. - Что будем делать теперь, когда со Стейном покончено, и большинство моего оружия отслежено?

Стив пожал плечами и затем наклонился, чтобы поднять шлем, который Тони бросил на пол. Он надел его на голову и засмеялся, когда Тони нарочито оценивающе окинул его взглядом и поднял бровь с усмешкой.

Боже, он любил этого человека больше всего на свете.

 

\- Не знаю, - ответил он, переплетая их пальцы и чувствуя пульс Тони. - У тебя какие-нибудь идеи, как спасти мир?

 

***

 

Как оказалось, у Тони были идеи.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное всем, кто прочитал! Искренне надеюсь, что вам понравилось!


End file.
